The Ultimate Tournament
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto/Dead or Alive crossover three years after the events of the manga team seven gets a mission to enter the DOA 5 tournament what will happen to the three leaf ninjas shocking enemies Naruto/? Sasuke/Ayane Sakura/Ryu part 1 of a trilogy.
1. The secret mission

Chapter 1 The Secret Mission

Chapter 1 The Secret Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Dead or Alive it belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja lucky bastards.

Authors Notes: This story occurred to me when I was playing DOA 4 for the Xbox 360 now Im going to lay down a few pointers so you people understand the story. First the story is taking place after the manga of Naruto and after DOA 4, in Naruto three years have passed since the battle with Akatsuki in the current manga Sasuke killed Itachi and return to Kononha the leaf group along with Naruto couldn't defeat Tobi and he got away but they were able to killed Kisame because he killed Sasuke's Hebi group. Akatsuki has put a stop in their mission and nothing have been heard from them since them Jiraiya is dead, Tsunade told Naruto about his parents and she has given him the scroll hidden by the Fourth Hokage about his secret technique the flying thunder god technique so yes Naruto master it. Now Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are eighteen and the three are jounins, Sakura has sing the slug contract which means she can summon slugs and Katsui. Now when it comes to how strong the three are its simple the three are in Hokage level finally I wont be pairing Sakura with Sasuke or with Naruto you guys can thank me later also I wont pair Naruto with Hinata sorry about that, but there will be surprise pairings in this story. I will also appreciate if you can send me comments and reviews now on with the story.

Hokage office

Tsunade and Shizune heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Tsunade said

The door open and three teens enter the office one of them was tall he had shoulder length spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes he had whisker marks on his cheeks he was wearing an orange uniform with black sandals a black headband with the leaf symbol on his forehead of Konoha his shuriken hostler was on his right leg and his kunai hostler was on his left backside, finally he had a long trench coat familiar to the fourth Hokage but it was colored black. The second teen was another boy tall with raven black hair and raven black eyes he was wearing a blue shirt black fingerless gloves black cargo pants blue sandals a blue scarf wrap around his neck his blue leaf headband was wrap in his forehead he had a medium size sword on his back and on the back of his shirt was the symbol of the Uchha clan the red and white balloon. Finally the third teen was girl with short pink hair jade eyes with her red leaf headband was wrap on her head she was wearing a red vest she had pink elbow pads black shorts a pink skirt and black boots.

"You wanted to see us Tsunadesama?" the teen girl with pink hair said

"Yes I did Sakura Naruto Sasuke Im glad you two could come too"

"Of course I will come granny" Naruto said with his fox grin

"Oh I don't know about that you were stuffing your face with ramen when Sakura told us to come to the Hokage's office" Sasuke said with a smirk

Naruto fumed at the Uchiha" hey I couldn't help it I was hungry okay"

"You're always hungry" Sasuke said

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No Im not"

"Yes you are"

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed (those two after all these years they are still the same as always)

Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger" THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO"

Naruto and Sasuke immediately became quiet Tsunade sighed" now Im sure you might know why I called you three?"

"You have a mission for us?" Sakura said

Tsunade nodded" yes but first there's something I want to discuss with you have any of you heard of the Dead or Alive tournament before?"

Naruto and Sakura look puzzle at the mentioning of the word but Sasuke nodded

"I heard it's a martial arts tournament the best of the best compete in that tournament or so they say"

"You are right Sasuke the most skillful fighters compete in the tournament from around the world the tournament its held by the millionaire technological company called DOATEC it's a company dedicated to use technology for the sake of serving mankind with developing medicines and other services the owner, well the former owner of the company Fame Douglas was a dedicated man he wanted to help the world in curing diseases and make it a better place to live unfortunately he was murder and the ownership of the company instead of going into his daughter hands it went to a scientist named Victor Donovan he's one of Douglas best scientist, however Donovan didn't follow Douglas vision in making the world a better place to live by using the companies resources instead he use the technology to create powerful clones to use as weapons why?...that's something I don't know, Donovan was the one who created the DOA tournament in order to find the ultimate fighter he invited fighters from all over the world to compete in order to find the one"

"So the one who won the tournament will be his supposed ultimate fighter?" Sasuke said

"Yes in the first tournament there was one person who conquer it that person was a girl and not just a girl a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan her name is Kasumi"

"The Mugen Tenshin clan?" Sakura said

"Yes they are a clan of ninjas strong ones they are not a clan from a hidden village that's why its hard not to know about them not to mention they are very secretive, but anyway in the second tournament DOATEC were able to capture the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and they brainwash him in order to have him as their weapon but it didn't turn out well for them as he escape and he somehow ended in a forest somewhere around Germany he also suffer a case of amnesia but he was able to regain his memory back for DOATEC it wasn't a total loss as they were able to create a perfect clone of Kasumi but she was defeated by the original"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were listening intensely to the whole explanation that the Hokage was giving them but Naruto was getting impatient and decided to break the ice.

"So granny what's all of this has to do with the mission you have for us?"

Tsunade sighed" Naruto you're being impatient as always let me finish before I give you the mission after the second tournament Donovan decided to focus in the ninja clans Mugen Tenshin clan and the secret clan that secretly protects them the Hajimon clan in the third tournament they capture the leader of the Hajimon and turn him into a strong soldier with only the intent to destroy but it was defeated by the leader of the ally caln of the Mugen Tenshin the Hayabusa clan"

"Hayabusa clan?" Naruto said puzzle

"It's another clan the ninjas are very exceptional and they hold a friendly alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan, however a year ago the Hayabusa clan was massacre by a powerful empire called the Vigor Empire"

Sasuke chuckle" looks like they weren't so strong after all"

"Yes that's what I thought but then a week later after the massacre the whole Vigor Empire was destroyed every soldier and men were killed" Tsunade said with a serious tone

The three ninjas were shock

"Was it the Hayabusa clan?" Sakura said

"Not the clan one man from the clan the leader of the Hayabusa clan Ryu Hayabusa"

The group was shock

"No way" Sasuke said in awe

"Only one ninja?" Sakura said in awe

(Is he a jinchurikki?) Naruto thought

"He must be pretty strong to be able to destroy a whole empire on his own" Sasuke said

"Yes well in the fourth tournament Hayate the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan decided to finally put an end to DOATEC so he send a full attack on its headquarters, Donovan and his team created another clone of Kasumi called alpha 152 it was pretty strong but Kasumi was able to defeat it even with DOATEC headquarters attack by Hayate's ninjas in the end it was Shane's Douglas daughter the one who destroy the building by activating the self destruct program"

"So DOATEC is finish?" Naruto said

"No it seems Donovan is still alive and he has resurrected DOATEC"

"Looks like Hayate is going to be pissed when he finds out" Sasuke said with a grin

"Tsunadesama this has been quite a story you have told us but Im sorry to be the one to ask what's does all of this has to do with the mission?" Sakura said

Tsunade smile" well Sakura Im glad that you ask it's important that all of you to know about the story of DOATEC and the Dead or Alive tournament because I have for you three not one but two missions"

The group blink in surprise

"Al right two missions I can't wait" Naruto said in his cheery mood

Sasuke and Sakura waited for the Hokage to speak about the two missions while Naruto was just too happy about the missions.

"The two missions are involve in the tournament, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura you three will enter the Dead or Alive tournament and you will seek Hayate you will give him this letter from me it's a treaty to an alliance we need the Mugen Tenshin clan to be our allies"

"So were going to negotiate about an alliance with him, will he accept the offer?" Sakura said

"That I don't know but you three will have to be cautious that you might end up fighting him since you'll be participating in the tournament and I am certain Hayate must know that DOATEC is back so he might be entering the tournament too"

"Al right let's do it then" Naruto said cheery

"Hold it dobe we still don't know the second mission" Sasuke said

"That's right" Sakura said

"Well as for the second mission……..its about Orochimaru?"

Hearing the snake sanins name the three became serious meaning that the mission just got even more serious and dangerous.

"What about him?" Sasuke said

"You all know that he's still alive and that he has taken over Kabuto's body that was three years ago" Tsunade said

Sasuke growl (damn it I should have killed him back then when I had the chance)

"Granny Tsunade do you think that Orochimaru might try to take Sasuke for his new body?" Naruto said anger in his voice

"I don't know Naruto but I think he might come to the tournament since Donovan's objective in the tournament is to find the ultimate fighter"

Sasuke gasp" Then if that's true whoever wins the tournament Orochimaru will take him as the next candidate for his new body"

"Yes that's why I believe he will show up at the tournament and knowing Orochimaru he won't pass this opportunity"

"We understand Tsunadesama we won't let you down" Sakura said

"This is a top secret S rank mission and you three are the strongest jounins in the village that's why I choose the three of you now this years tournament will be held in Tokyo Japan so Shizune if you please"

"Yes Tsunadesama" Shizune said as she gave them three tickets

"Those are the tickets for the boat ride you need to take to get to Tokyo and here is the treaty you must give to Hayate now before you go once you arrived at the tournament I suggest you only rely on your taijutsu skills and forget about genjutsu and ninjutsu however if the tide turns for the worst then you are allowed to use ninjutsu but only a basic technique are we clear?"

The three nodded and Sasuke took the treaty letter

"Now gather your gear you are to leave immediately to Tokyo be careful and good luck"

"Yes Tsunadesama" Sakura said

"Don't worry granny Tsunade well be fine there's no way we are going to lose in the tournament" Naruto said

"Focus on the mission Naruto" Sakura said

"I know but this whole mission it's so exciting we are going to fight strong opponents"

"Im with you on that one dobe who knows we might get to fight Ryu Hayabusa" Sasuke said

Sakura sighed (boys)

The three finally left the office

"Tsunadesama will they be al right?" Shizune said worry

"Yes I believe they will be fine"

"But Tsunadesama you didn't mention them about Akatsuki they could be involve in this too?"

"You might be right I mean three years without hearing anything from them its too good to be true"

"I wonder Tsunadesama if they disappearance of the bodies of Itcahi and Kisame have anything to do with Akatsuki'?"

"I don't know for all we know it could be Orochimaru's doing?"

The door open and Kakashi came

"Hokagesama I just saw my team leaving the building they told me they have a mission?" Kakashi said

"Yes Kakashi I did give them a mission I gave them the alliance treaty mission"

Kakashi gasp" WHAT you send three jounins to that mission and its not just jounins it's my team"

"Now Kakashi don't get upset they will get the mission done"

"You do realize that the Mugen Tenshin clan is not friendly when it comes to make alliances?"

"Yes I know Kakashi"

"And not to mention that they might end up fighting Orochimaru or worst Akatsuki and also the opponents in the tournament are no pushovers"

"I know Kakashi but they are not genin anymore they are jounins and the strong ones in the village so stop worrying"

"What about the Kyubi?"

"There is nothing to worry about Kakashi Jiraiya gave me the technique to reinforce the seal making it twice as strong as the original that the fourth created and also Naruto will be able to use the Kyubi's chakra without harming his body or letting the Kyubi taking over his mind so he's safe"

"I guess they will be fine and besides we can check on their progress on the television"

"The television?" Tsunade said puzzle

"Yeah the tournament is going to be broadcasted world wide its pay per view to be exact and I already pay so I can watch it"

Tsunade smile" well Kakashi looks like you're going to be involve in this mission after all then go ahead Kakashi you're mission is to watch the tournament and report back to me if anything serious happens"

"Yes Hokagesama" Kakashi said as he left the office

"I wonder if they know that the tournament is going to be broadcasted?" Shizune said

"Well I didn't knew and I didn't tell them which means they don't know they are going to be quite surprised"

"And knowing Narutosan he's going to be very surprised"

Tsunade chuckle" yes he will"

To be continued

There you have it the first chapter I hope you guys like it please feel free to send me your comments and reviews and please don't waste your time and my time sending me a flame because I will simply delete it. Since they have never show the age of Kasumi and Ayane they are going to be seventeen in this story I might update soon sooner than you think farewell.


	2. meeting the competition

Chapter 2 Boat Trip, meeting the competition

Chapter 2 Meeting the competition: The preliminaries begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive it belongs to Tecmo and Team Ninja but I wish I own Kasumi and Tina (perverted grin)

Hong Kong harbor

The three leaf jounins arrived at the harbor where they saw the boat that was going to take them to Tokyo and the fifth Dead or Alive tournament, the group saw that the large cruise boat had the initials of DOATEC they weren't surprised to see that. The walk to the entrance of the boat where they saw the person who was taking the tickets the guy was very tall he look like a bouncer he was wearing a tuxedo and he was bald.

"Tickets please"

"Oh here you go" Sakura said as she handed her ticket along with Naruto and Sasuke

The man stares at the tickets then look back at them" are you three competing in the tournament?"

'That's right we are winning this tournament" Naruto said cheery

The man grin" I hope you can keep that attitude now you three are new in the tournament which means you three have to participate in the preliminaries"

"No problem well win the preliminaries" Naruto said

"I wish you luck in the preliminaries, as for the competitors that have compete in the past they won't have to take the preliminaries they are already advance to the next round"

"So basically the preliminaries are for new contestants in the tournament" Sakura said

"That's right the preliminaries will begin in the evening while you wait you can enjoy yourselves and you can also meet some of the competition at your own risk that is"he chuckle

"Thanks oh this is going to be so exciting" Naruto said cheery

Sasuke just chuckle at his teammates refreshing attitude while Sakura sighed

"On behalf of Master Donovan I welcome you to the Dead or Alive tournament enjoy your stay"

"Thanks we sure will" Naruto said

The three climb the stairs and enter the cruise the man took his cell phone and press the redial button" its me sir we have more ninjas entering the tournament"

"Is that so, wonderful the more ninjas the better" an older male voice over the phone said" you did let them in right?"

"Yes of course sir"

"Good carry on then"

The man nodded an turn his cell phone off (this years tournament is going to be very interesting indeed)

The three ninjas were walking on the deck of the ship they were quite amazed the ship looked bigger from the inside than outside, the design of the ship was very elegant and unique no doubt that DOATEC was a company with lots of money. The whole ship was full of people obviously they wanted to see the preliminaries and eventually the tournament itself the three continue to walk trough the halls of the ship while looking around seeing the people talking about the upcoming tournament and how exciting how good was gonna get.

"I guess they are looking forward to see the tournament" Sakura said

"Of course they want to see us winning the tournament" Naruto said with his fox grin

"Our mission is not to win the tournament but to make the alliance with Hayate if you remember Naruto?" Sakura said

"Yeah yeah I know"

"And also find out if Orochimaru is going to show up in the tournament" Sasuke said

"Wow the ship is huge, so where should we go first?" Sakura said

"I want to see the food" Naruto said

Sasuke sweat dropped (why am I not surprised)

"Well I want to check the pool" Sakura said

"I just want to take a walk before the preliminaries begin" Sasuke said

"Al right then Ill go to the buffet table and meet you guys later" Naruto said as he left the group

"I guess Ill see you later too Sasukekun" Sakura said as she left

Sasuke just sighed as he continued to walk on the deck of the ship, as he was walking a thought came to his mind.

(Wait a minute this ship must have a training center or a gym I guess it will be better to do some quick training before the preliminaries begins)

Naruto arrived at the dinning room section of the ship and he almost lost his mind when he saw the large table with endless supply of food it was really a buffet, there were all kinds of food from foods vegetables fruits and meat everything was in the buffet. Now Naruto was happy but he was getting annoyed because there was so much food and there wasn't any ramen included and right now he had a strong urge to eat ramen.

(I don't believe it they have everything except ramen cheap bastards oh well I can't complain Ill eat something else)

He pick up a plate and pick a moderate amount of food he was hungry but he didn't wanted to cause a scene in front of all the people, he pick his plate and went to the nearest table and began to eat. Now he knew he had to keep his table matters in check so he did and eat very decent, he was so hungry that he ate his plate in five minutes he was very relief at the taste of the food.

"Mmm the food was delicious maybe I should eat seconds"

"Hey there ya'll"

Naruto looked next to him and he was stun in front of him was a gorgeous woman who seems to be in her early twenties with shoulder length blond hair and ocean blue eyes she was wearing a cowgirl outfit and cowboy hat a pair of jeans brown cowgirl boots and she was wearing a top with the American flag. Now Naruto notice her outfit al right but one thing he did notice well was her massive cleavage talk about voluptuous he pray to Kami that he didn't had a nose bleed because of her big wrack.

The cowgirl wink at him" howdy" she said in western voice

Naruto was stun and he couldn't talk it was like she has somehow stolen his voice, the cowgirl just shook her head and sighed it wasn't the first time this has happened to her.

"How about we go outside and take a walk ya'll?"

Naruto still couldn't talk but the cowgirl took his hand and left the dinning room with him he blush at the fact that she was holding his hand they arrived at the deck of the ship feeling the cool wind and wonderful smell of the ocean the ship was already moving beginning its destination to Tokyo. The cowgirl adjusted her blond hair while looking at Naruto who was still stun and blushing she smile at the sight she admitted that he look cute blushing.

"I'm Tina"

Naruto looked at her still blushing" I………I……I….I….I"

"Breath in and out sweetie" Tina said helping him calm down

Naruto did as she told him and pretty soon he calm himself he looked back at her and try not blush again" thanks……….I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto it's a nice name and those whiskers make you look even cuter are they real?"

Naruto blush at her comment" yeah they are real…..it's a….birthmark"

"Really……you don't mind if I could touch them right?" she gave him a sweet look

Naruto blush again but he didn't hesitated" n….no go ahead"

Tina smile and she ran her hand on his cheeks were his Kyubi whiskers were he felt her soft hand caressing his birthmark cause by the sealing of the Kyubi, now to Naruto he didn't like the whiskers because he look different it was proof of his connection he had with the nine tails fox demon and he didn't like it but after this he let his thought about the whiskers change a little.

Tina remove her hand from his whiskers Naruto was disappointed but he didn't show it she looked back at the amazing view of the ocean.

"Those whiskers of yours are very soft I like them you look like a cat"

Naruto just chuckle at her comment" I guess even if people hasn't really told me that" he then took a quick glance at her chest making sure Tina didn't notice it (damn if the perverted hermit were alive and saw this he would have die from having tons of nose bleeds)

"So Naruto why have you come here?"

"Oh Im here to compete in the tournament"

Tina raise an eyebrow" you're going to compete in the Dead or Alive tournament"

Naruto gave his fox grin" you bet I'm competing and I'm going to win it believe it"

"Oh I see so you're one of the new many competitors for this years tournament then I guess I wish you luck the preliminaries aren't easy you know and you have to advance in order to get to the next round and fight me"

Naruto was puzzle" what do you mean fight you, are you competing in the tournament?"

Tina nodded" you bet ya'll which means that you are my rival I'm looking forward to see you in the quarter finals Naruto"

"Thanks Tinachan I will do my best to advance and maybe fight you but I'm warning you I wont go easy on you"

Now it was Tina's turn to blush it was actually the first time she has blush by a boyish comment she like the way he said Tinachan it was in a way adorable and cute she smirk at him.

"You are an interesting person Naruto"

Naruto smile" really I am I don't know about that"

Tina just giggle and she turn to look back at the ocean Naruto follow her and both were enjoying the great view when suddenly.

"TINA"

Tina gasp recognizing the owner of the voice(oh no its him) she then took Naruto's hand again and started running trough the deck of the ship while Naruto was confused but he started running with her, he looked behind him and saw another person running in pursuit it was a large man who seems to be in his early forties with short blond hair and a black beard wearing dark sunglasses and a black leather biker outfit he gulp a little noticing that he was pissed.

"Tinachan who is that?"

"You don't want to know"

"He looks very angry"

"He's always angry"

Tina then saw a entrance to the ship and took it she ran trough the halls of the ship until reaching cabin section of the ship where the rooms of the guest were located she pray that one of the doors didn't have a lock she turn one of the handles of a door and it open she smile as she took Naruto and enter the room. Once in the room she make sure there wasn't anyone and she enter the closet along with Naruto hoping that the person after them was lost and gone. Naruto was tired from the whole chase but once he notice that he was in a closet with Tina and they were in close proximity he blush bright red, he could feel her chest making contact with his making him very nervous he looked at Tina and she was checking trough the closet.

Tina heard her pursuer pass trough the halls of the cabins but after a few minutes he was long gone she sighed in relief at least she won't have to put up with him for now.

"Good he's gone" Tina said

"Who was that Tinachan?" Naruto said expecting that the blond will tell him this time

"My father he's so over protective of me he still sees me as an eight year old I am so sick of him"

"Oh" Naruto said in a disappointed tone the mention of the word father remember about his father the fourth Hokage whom he never knew and he never knew the love from a parent he thought that maybe Tina was being a little ungrateful at the fact that she has a father

But right now he ignore the thought and focus that he was close to Tina and in a closet of all places that's when Tina locked gazes with him blue eyes looking at one another he smell her wonderful womanly scent. Now Tina knew back when she was a teenager when you were in a closet with a boy it was make out time and she was one of the people who approved of the idea if you have the opportunity then do it no chance in hell that she was going to let this opportunity passed by. Without giving any second thoughts she brought the blond ninja to her and kissed him deeply she moan a little and began to taste his lips, as for Naruto the moment Tina kiss him it was the moment he lost his mind.

He felt like time has just stop in his entire life he has never kiss a girl but that all change because he was being kiss by a blond bombshell like Tina, he felt like he has just die and gone to heaven. It was such an amazing feeling that he wanted to stay like this forever, he was shock when he felt Tina's tongue caressing his mouth giving him the sing to open his mouth he did and she let her tongue and it made contact with his own tongue and both of their tongues began to dance. After what it seems like an hour when in reality only one minute has passed she broke the kiss and smirk seeing him with his tongue hanging like he wanted more she laugh a little while Naruto just blush in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said embarrassed

"What's wrong with you Naruto that kiss was a little off is this the first time you kissed a woman?"

Naruto blush like a cherry while Tina grin" I'll take your blushing face as a yes"

"Im sorry Tinachan"

"Oh don't be I'm glad I was the first woman you kissed well I have to go I have places to be and people to avoid" she sweat dropped thinking of her father" I'll see you later Naruto" she then give him a peek on his cheek making him blush again

"By the way Naruto practice on your kissing for when you find the girl of your dreams you'll be ready to give her a real kiss bye ya'll" she wink at him before leaving the room

Naruto stood there dumbfounded at what just happen Tina kiss him because she wanted to test his kissing skills he couldn't believe it and also at the fact that she took advantage on him but he didn't argue with that.

"I can't believe I kiss Tinachan she said I need to work on my kissing how am I going to practice maybe I can talk to Sakurachan to let me kiss her in order to practice" he then gulp and turn pale thinking of her reaction" then again she will be pissed if I kiss her she will kill me for sure"

He left the room and took notice at the number of the room which was 201 he then check his ticket and sweat dropped" well what do you know this is my room at least I know where it is I should continue to look around the ship"

He left the cabin section walking and thinking about Tina (so Tinachan is one of the fighters that's competing in the tournament I wonder if I will meet anyone else who's competing)

In another part of the ship Sasuke was in the gym area it was pretty big and they were all kinds of exercise machines but he ignore them since he doesn't believe in using machinery for training he has always approved of physical training. As he was walking he saw a young teen who seems to be around seventeen he had short blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing a white and blue Chinese uniform he was practicing his martial arts moves, Sasuke was impressed his moves were very sharp it seems he was very strong he smirk in amusement thinking that he could be one of the competitors in the tournament. He then notice another person present in the room there was a young man who seems to be in his early twenties with spiky brown hair and brown eyes he was only wearing a pair of jet black pants with a design of a golden dragon on the sides he was punching and kicking a red sand bag.

Sasuke smirk in amusement no doubt these two were going to compete in the tournament the man who was kicking the sand bag took a glance at him but he then got back to what he was doing, Sasuke decided to approach the young blond teen who was practicing his moves.

"Impressive moves" Sasuke said

The young teen stop practicing and looked at him he politely bow to him" thank you this martial arts it's the only thing I have to remember of my master you see he die a short while back and I want to honor his martial arts by participating in the Dead or Alive tournament I also want to take care of his granddaughter she's only seven and I need money Its difficult to get a job since I'm still in high school"

Sasuke grin to himself (I knew it he's in the tournament then that guy hitting the sand bag must be participating too) he looked back at the young teen with a smile" so you want to win the tournament in order to get the prize money and take care of his granddaughter that's very kind of you"

"Yes I want to and besides it's what my master Gen Fu wanted to do it's the right thing to do"

Sasuke nodded in agreement he offer him his hand" I'm Sasuke"

The teen smile and took his hand" my name is Elliot it's nice to meet you, you look like a fighter are you competing in the tournament?"

Sasuke nodded" you bet I'm new in the tournament so I have to participate in the preliminaries"

"Then I wish you good luck my friend last year when I compete in the preliminaries it was pretty tough the fighters weren't pushovers"

"Of course it has to be tough otherwise what's the point no pain no gain right?"

"I guess you're right" Elliot said with a chuckle

"So……" Sasuke said as he went into a fighting stance" Elliot would you do me the honors in giving me a taste of you're fighting style call it an intro if we get to fight in the upcoming rounds of the tournament"

Elliot smile" so you're confident that you can win the preliminaries al right Sasuke I will accept your offering I'm ready when you are" he went into his Xing Jin Quan stance

By now the young man who was hitting the sand bag has stop and he was watching with intense interest at the match that is about to be unfold.

(I'm going to enjoy this) Sasuke thought

GET READY……FIGHT

Sasuke launch a couple of punches but Elliot dodge them Sasuke made a quick movement and he was able to do a quick kick on Elliot hitting on his stomach, he got back to his feet and made a combination of punches and kicks Sasuke dodge them and counter with a kick but Elliot caught it and send him a few feet away. Sasuke charge at him in a impressive speed Elliot couldn't see his movements he was hit by roundhouse kick by Sasuke he fell to the ground but he quickly got back to his feet, he charge at the Uchiha with a kick to his stomach follow by a palm strike and a punch but Sasuke caught the punch with his hand he move Elliot towards him punching him on his shoulder he lost his balance and land on the floor. Sasuke didn't wasted time as he went towards Elliot he use a low kick but Elliot and he use a roundhouse kick sending to the ground but Sasuke landed on his feet.

Elliot attack lunge at him again using more successive strikes but this time his movements were a little faster of course Sasuke could see them now because he activated his sharingan. Sasuke was so caught up in the fighting that he activated his sharingan without knowing it and he has copy all of Elliot's movements and martial art, he scold himself and deactivated he didn't wanted to attract any suspicion at least not before the tournament begins. Elliot lunge a open palm at him but Sasuke dodge it and did a back flip landing a few feet away from him, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk he hasn't even broken a sweat and now he was looking at Elliot who was panting hard it seems he was exhausted the young man who was watching the fight by the sand bag was very caught in the fighting and he was only staring at Sasuke with high interest.

Elliot pant" Sasuke you're as strong as I thought you were"

Sasuke smirk" like wise" he then saw the young man by the sand bag coming to him

Elliot smile" oh Sasuke this is Jann Lee the Dragon he's also competing in the tournament"

"Hey" Sasuke said

Jann Lee didn't said a word he just look at Sasuke

Sasuke frown (what's wrong with him cat got his tongue)

Elliot sweat dropped" you have to excuse him Sasuke he's not much of a talker"

"You?" Jann Lee said

"What is it?" Sasuke said

"I'll be waiting for you at the tournament" Jann Lee said as he left the gym

Elliot was surprised" looks like Jann Lee is looking forward to fight you I don't know it its good news to you or bad"

Sasuke smirk" why bad?"

"Because Jann Lee is the second strongest fighter in the tournament"

Sasuke grin interest" really is that so then who's number one?"

Elliot was serious" Ryu Hayabusa"

(I should have known) Sasuke thought" well Elliot I better go thanks for the match"

Elliot bow to him" no thank you Sasuke it was a great match"

Sasuke started to leave but he halt at the entrance to the gym" oh and next time Elliot if we fight in the tournament I won't be holding back"

Elliot smile" the same goes with me"

Sasuke smirk as he left the gym (if the rest of the competitors are just like Elliot then I have this tournament already won the only problem will be if I end up fighting Naruto or Sakura that won't be an easy fight and also if I fight Hayabusa although I'm looking forward to fight him just like Jann Lee)

Sakura was walking by the pool section with a big smile on her face she saw that the pool was big enough to hold over a hundred people, on the far corner of the pool there was a small Jacuzzi she got more excited when she saw that there was a waterslide for the pool. There was also a small bar where they serve all kinds of refreshing beverages, she was as happy as a little boy on Christmas, until she realize of something important that she needed in order to enjoy herself in the pool.

(Oh crap I forgot to bring my swimsuit I guess it didn't occurred to me, damn I wanted to swim in the pool) Sakura thought in disappointment she sighed sadly she saw how happy the people were jumping and swimming in the pool she didn't wanted to be tortured so she decided to leave

"What's wrong let me guess you forgot to bring a swimsuit right?"

Sakura looked next to her and saw a woman sitting on one of the tables she seem around her early twenties with chocolate skin short brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing a red one piece suit.

She smile at Sakura" hey don't worry if you forgot you're swimsuit come over here and sit you don't literally have to dive in the pool to enjoy yourself"

Sakura smile and got seated next to her" yeah you're right I forgot to bring my swimsuit"

"Don't worry just enjoy the warm sun and wonderful breeze you don't get such a nice weather in this time of year" she extended her hand" my name is Lisa"

Sakura smile and shake her hand" I'm Sakura its nice to meet you"

"Same here oh I forgot to introduce you to my other friend over here" Lisa said as she pointed to the woman next to her who was wearing a white straw hat a white sunglasses and a tow piece white suit she was reading what it appears to be a romance novel

"Sakura this is Helena we know each other for a while now" Lisa said

Helena stopped reading her novel and gave a polite bow" it's nice to meet you Sakura" she said in a French tone

"Same here um….sorry to say this but you looked like you're hiding your face I mean with the straw hat and the sunglasses don't get me wrong though"

'Its al right I don't mind I don't like being in the sun for too long so I preferred to cover my face" Helena said

"Although she has a good reason to cover her face" Lisa said out loud

Helena sweat dropped at Lisa's comment while Sakura was puzzle

"What do you mean by that Lisa?"

Lisa sweat dropped" it's a long story" she then notice someone familiar (well speak of the devil)" Helena trouble at six o' clock"

Helena hide her face in her novel while not looking the other way, Sakura was confuse' who's is she hiding from?"

"The woman with the white hair she's in the pool" Lisa said

Sakura looked towards the pool and saw a woman with short white hair and gray eyes leaving the pool she was wearing a two piece black bikini very provocative getting a lot of attention from the male population. The woman dry herself with a towel and was about to leave but not before gazing at the table where Sakura, Lisa and Helena were she obviously didn't recognize Helena but she still gave them a hard glare that would make anyone piss their pants off.

Sakura sweat dropped as she saw the woman leaving the pool side" she doesn't look too friendly"

Lisa rolled her eyes" you don't know half of it, her name is Christie and she is an assassin"

Sakura gasp" what are you sure?"

"You see Donovan pay her to killed Helena so he could take complete control of DOATEC"

"I see, but why he wants to get rib of you Helena?" Sakura said

Helena put her novel down and sighed" because Sakura I'm the rightful owner of the company"

Sakura gasp" so that's why Donovan wants to get rib of you"

"Yeah that's right originally DOATEC belong to her father but Donovan murder him in order to gain control of the company" Lisa said

(Wait a minute Tsunadesama said that the original owner of DOATEC was Fame Douglas then that means Helena is his daughter) Sakura thought" but if Donovan murdered him then why he wasn't arrested?"

"Well according to the authorities they didn't found any evidence that could prove that it was Donovan and so he was found not guilty but everyone knows that it was him it won't be long now before he pays for his sins" Lisa said

"I see you seem to know a lot about DOATEC Lisa"

"Yeah I do I used to be a lead engineer in the company I was consider a prodigy according to Donovan but I regret working for him I regret everything I did even participating in the Epsilon project and the Genma project it was all a mistake"

"Don't worry Lisa the important thing is that you're not working with him anymore" Sakura said

"Thanks Sakura looks like we are going to get along just fine" Lisa said

"Sakura how about you join us for a drink?" Helena said

Sakura smile" yeah that would be great I still have time before the preliminaries begin"

Hearing that both Lisa and Helena blink in surprise Sakura was a little confuse

"What's wrong?"

"You are competing in the tournament?" Helena said

"Yeah that's right"

Lisa smile" well what do you know Sakura you made two friends and you also made two rivals we are competing in the tournament too"

Sakura was surprised" what really I sure known how to pick them then I'll guess I wish you luck in the tournament and I hope I don't get to fight you guys"

"Don't get your hopes up yet you still have to win the preliminaries" Lisa said

"Oh don't worry I will win the preliminaries"

"Well Lisa she is confident she will win so how about we go get our drinks?" Helena said

Lisa nodded and the three left to the bar Sakura has made new friends and rivals in the upcoming tournament.

Back to Naruto he was back in the cabin section because walking the halls of the ship and staring at the ocean for too long has made a little sea sick and he decided to go to his room and take a little rest before the preliminaries. He didn't saw where he was going until he bump into someone, he then offered his hand when he realized that the person he bump was a young girl who seem to be around seventeen she had long orange hair tied on yellow band she had brown eyes and she was wearing a blue and white ninja uniform with a skirt her short sword was strap on her back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you al right?" Naruto said he was still holding her hand

The young kunoichi looked at him and shook her head in a shy matter" its al right…..I wasn't watching where I was going either" she then gasp a little noticing his leaf headband (that mark of the leaf he's a ninja…..from Konoha)

Naruto grin" hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?"

"Its…..Kasumi"

"Glad to meet you Kasumi you know you look like a ninja to me?"

Kasumi gasp for some reason she didn't wanted to tell him the truth" no….I'm not I just like dressing like one that's all"

"Oh I see I guess its cool to dress like a ninja" Naruto said with a grin

"ATTENTION EVERYONE THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING WELL BE STARTING THE PRELIMINARIES IN ONE HOUR SO TO ALL OF THE COMPETITORS GET READY AND HEAD FOR THE MAIN HALL WHERE THE PRELIMINARIES ROUNDS FOR THE DEAD OR ALIVE TOURNAMENT WILL BE HELD THANK YOU"

Naruto gasp after hearing the message" so the preliminaries are going to begin I can't wait, well Kasumi I better go it was nice meeting you I am going to win the preliminaries"

Kasumi was surprised" why Narutosan…..are you competing in the tournament?"

"You bet why do you ask?"

Kasumi stood quiet and she shook her head" its nothing good luck" she bow to him

Naruto gave his fox grin" thanks Kasumichan" he the left leaving a blushing Kasumi behind

(He…..called me Kasumichan he does look cute and those whiskers made him look adorable) she giggle while leaving the hallway

The main hall of the ship was the largest part of the entire ship there was a large ring on the middle while the rest of the room was full of people waiting for the preliminaries. The people were all betting to see who was going to be the group to advance to the next round of the tournament they were all looking forward to see the fight. Among the spectators were familiar faces like Tina her father Bass which Tina was hiding with the crowd in order to avoid him, Elliot, Lisa, Helena, Kasumi and a couple of people from past tournaments. On the front near the ring there were three young girls one look like she was eighteen with brown hair reaching to her shoulders with blue eyes she had a pink hair band and she was wearing a jean jacket with a green tank top, a pair of jeans and brown shoes the second girl look like she was nineteen she had black hair tied in Chinese braids black eyes she was wearing a red Chinese silk dress and red high heels, the third girl was around seventeen she had long black and black eyes and she was wearing a Japanese uniform a pink vest with silver designs and white pants with white shoes.

The people have gather the competition were present and soon the contestants have arrived there were men and women alike over fifty contestants but only a few were going to proceed to the next round. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura got back together and they were waiting for the matches to begin however it was Naruto and Sasuke the ones who were more anxious to begin than Sakura.

"Hey Sakura don't hit them too hard we came here to beat the competition not to beat them to death" Sasuke said worry because of his teammates insane strength over the past three years her strength has increased a lot she even became stronger than Tsunade

Sakura smile at the Uchiha" don't worry Sasukekun I already fix the problem I suppress the chakra level from my body cutting my strength in half"

Sasuke smirk" half eh I hope that's enough"

Naruto was in awe looking at the large crowd gather looks like they were more anxious than him to begin the matches, while looking at the crowd he saw Tina who wink at him and blew him a kiss which made him blush a lot he also notice Kasumi and smile at her while waving he was confuse when he saw that the young kunoichi's face became red all of the sudden he didn't know why looks like he was still dense as always. Finally the captains of the ship enter the room he walked to the center of the ring which had the words DOA 5 written in the floor he then took a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the preliminaries of the fifth Dead or Alive tournament we have a lot of competitors for this years grand spectacular event now this is how we are going to select the contestants for the matches we have gather all of the contestants information and we will be using our high tech computer to select the opponents randomly now without further delay let the PRELIMINARIES BEGIN"

The crowd began to cheer loudly as the computer began to take the names of the opponents Naruto smirk in excitement it has been a long time since he had a good fight and he was now trembling with anticipation the same with Sasuke, Sakura on the other hand was calm and patient she didn't show any sings of excitement or anticipation.

(CHA TIME TO KICK SOME ASS) inner Sakura shouted in triumph while raising a fist

For the next two hours the ring became a raging battlefield no mercy was shown no love only pure rage and determination to win and advance in order to fight the best of the best, the crowd cheer wildly while raising their betting tickets cheering for the fighter that will bring them fortune and fame. And it happen one by one they all fell to the ground unconscious men and women blood was spill sweat was shown endlessly and the fighting was brutal, but the crowd were shock their jaws hit the floor once they saw the three leaf ninjas in action why would they be impressed were their skills that amazing was it worthy to see or were their skills couldn't be compare by any fighting style in the whole world it was none of the above. The only thing that the crowd was shock at the leaf ninjas was that every time they get in a ring they defeat their opponents just by laying one hit to them one punch or one kick and the match was over, they couldn't believe the strength the young ninjas had it was impossible to believe but it was true and they were seeing it with their very own eyes.

As for the DOA group they were just like the rest of the crowd shock and in awe Kasumi was very impressed at Naruto's strength Tina was thinking the same thing Elliot knew how strong Sasuke was since he had a friendly sparing match with him. It was just in time that Jann Lee show up to see some of the matches and he came just in time to see Sasuke fighting, once he saw that the Uchiha defeated his opponent with one hit he decided to stick around and focus his attention to Sasuke it seems his expectation over the young ninja were correct after all. Finally the fighting was over the defeated were taking out of the room to get medical attention while the winners were present and receive with tremendously cheering while some of the crowd were cursing and wiping because they lost their money on the bets.

From the fifty seven fighters that were present to take the preliminaries only five stood in the middle of the ring three of them were obviously Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and the other two were male. One of them seems to be in his early twenties he had short brown hair and with black eyes he was wearing a white martial arts uniform with the symbol of the Korean flag on the back the second young man also look in his early twenties he had long dark red hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes he was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and black pants with black boots. The crowd continued to cheer loudly while the captain of the ship approach the five fighters.

"Ladies and gentlemen here are the five contestants that will move on to the next round of the tournament let's hear it for them"

The crowd cheer again

"Now how about if we know more about the five of you please start with your names fighting style age occupation likes and hobbies lets start with you" he point the microphone to the young man with the martial artist uniform"

"I'm Tenchi Komura my fighting style is Tae Won Do I'm twenty one I run a dojo back at my home land Korea my likes are lo mei and my hobbies are training and swimming"

"Al right now what about you" the captain said as he point the microphone to the young man with the pony tail

"Its Felipe De la Cruz my fighting style is Kung fu I'm twenty two I'm the owner of an Opera house in Toledo Spain I like reading and my hobbies are listening to classical music"

"Al right now what about you pretty girl" the captain said pointing his microphone to Sakura

"Its Haruno Sakura my fighting style is ninjutsu I'm eighteen I'm a ninja my likes are dumplings with red soi beam sauce and my hobbies I don't have a particular hobby but I'm always reading books about medicine"

Sasuke sweat dropped (her past hobby was stalking me and being an annoying fan girl)

"Al right you're next" the captain said pointing the microphone to Sasuke

"Its Uchiha Sasuke my fighting style is ninjutsu I'm eighteen I'm a ninja my likes are training and my hobbies are walking and more training"

"And finally you" the captain said pointing the microphone to Naruto

Naruto by surprise took the captain's microphone" The name is Uzumaki Naruto my fighting style is called Uzumaki ninjutsu I'm eighteen I'm a ninja I like ramen lots of it and my hobbies are training and more training"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped

(Uzumaki ninjutsu what the hell is that it sounds so lame) Sasuke thought

(Oh no he's going to embarrassed us in front of the whole crowd Naruto don't be so lame) Sakura thought

The captain sweat dropped as he took the microphone back" well there you have it folks the five contestants that will move on to the next round one more time give them a big hand for them"

The crowd cheer again while the DOA group smile at them Tina was very impressive with Naruto's skills the same with Kasumi, Lisa and were thinking the same with Sakura and Elliot and Jann Lee with Sasuke. As the cheering continues in the roof of the room there were three shadowy figures that have watched everything that happen trough the crystal ceiling.

"Those three are quite impressive" a female voice said

"Indeed those are after all ninjas from Konoha" a mans voice said

"What do you think master Hayate why have they come here?"

"Probably to destroy DOATEC for good just like us I don't know we don't have nothing against Konoha but it will be better to keep an eye on those three" Hayate said

"I agree although they look like trusting people we shouldn't let our guard down Ayane you're going to help Hayate right?"

"As always master Ryu" Ayane said (and also if Kasumi's here I will kill her this time)

Ryu looked down on the crystal ceiling his gaze fell on Naruto (there's something familiar about that ninja)

"Lets go" Hayate said

The three nodded and vanish the three didn't notice that Sasuke has notice their presence back at the fighting hall he grin.

(This tournament is getting very interesting by the minute I can't wait for the next round to begin)

To be continued

Yay another chapter done please comments and reviews are welcome flames ARE NOT, I want to thank GrayPhoenix for giving me my first review thank you please keep sending me your comments I promise I will update soon.


	3. The welcome party the first round begins

Chapter 3 The welcome party: The quarter finals are about to begin

Chapter 3 The welcome party: The quarter finals are about to begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive it belongs to Tecmo and Team Ninja

Authors Notes: I decided to change Naruto trench coat color from black to orange with black flames at the ends similar to the Yondaime's coat. I also want to make a correction about Helena's father' name its Fame Douglas not Shane Douglas sorry about that.

Tokyo Japan

The three leaf ninjas were in one of Donovan's personal limousine's as an escort to take them to their destination which they were surprise that it was Donovan's mansion the, the people in charge of the tournament told them that the rest of the competitors were heading their as well. This was a perfect opportunity to find out more about the master of DOATEC since they knew much already thanks to Tsunade but it was also a good opportunity to gather some information concerning the snake sanin Orochimaru well at least that was what Sakura's was thinking anyway, because Naruto and Sasuke were only thinking in finding out more about their opponents in the tournament. Naruto already meet Tina who he was thinking about he couldn't help but blush she was a bomb shell indeed he try not to have a nose bleed as he focused on the tournament more than the mission he was given. Sasuke meet the young apprentice of the deceased Xing Yi Quan master Gen Fu Eliot and he already became acquainted with him, another fighter he meet was the dragon Jann Lee who he saw as a worthy opponent and looking forward to fight in the tournament next to the super ninja Ryu Hayabusa.

After an hour of traveling and watching the beautiful city of Tokyo they arrived at Donovan's mansion and the three were very shock at the sight of the mansion. The mansion was huge it was as big as a building it had a taste of modern European culture with Japanese culture it was an impressive sight. The only word that came to the leaf ninjas minds was wow without continuing to admire the great achievement of arquitecture they went inside. When they enter they were more in awe the mansion was bigger inside than on the outside, the butler greeted them and show them to them to the main hall. As they arrived at the main hall they saw a group of people present Naruto immediately saw Tina who was arguing with her father the same man that chase them back at the ship, Sasuke saw Eliot and Jann Lee Eliot was trying to make a conversation with the dragon but it was no good Jann Lee just say small words like yeah or okay so he wasn't much of a talker Sakura recognize Lisa and Helena she had her blue bow tied around her blond hair into a ponytail style and she was wearing her usual uniform(AN the first costume in DOA4) and Lisa with a red mini skirt a red jacket and a pair of black high heels she also saw Christie wearing a black leather jacket and black leather pants she was only glaring at Helena while the opera singer was just ignoring her killer glare. The three leaf ninjas also recognize the two male fighters who advanced the preliminaries with them the Tae Won Do master Tenchi and the Spanish martial artist Felipe, also present in the hall was the girls that watch the preliminaries and a few guys including a bald dark skin guy in his early twenties wearing sunglasses(AN Zack is wearing the first costume in DOA4) and another man wearing an army camouflage uniform with dark green eyes he had an expression that means business.

The three ninjas went to them and they were greeted by their new friends and rivals while Felipe was just looking around the mansion.

Felipe whistle" vaya vaya el senor Donovan tiene mucho dinero"

Helena who knows spanish just shook her head" no its blood money made from the hands of corruption"

"Really looks like you have issues with him?"

"You have no idea" Helena said in a serious tone

"I see by the way the name is Felipe De la Cruz what's yours?"

"It's Helena"

"Senorita Helena its an honor to meet you"

Helena gave a small smile and nodded" I'm pleased to meet you too Felipe"

Naruto watch with a smile at the two looks like it was the start of a beautiful friendship or the beginning of a great rivalry, suddenly Tina got in front of him.

"Hey there Naruto?"

Naruto blush" oh Tinachan hi"

After hearing the term Tinachan Tina's father Bass was glaring at Naruto whom he notice it and back away a little he didn't wanted to make a scene so he would back off, however Tina was acting like nothing happened she was ignoring her father.

"Hey Tina is this the one you told me about?" Lisa said while staring at Naruto

"Yup it's him"

"Hi Naruto I'm Lisa nice to meet you I already know you're friend Sakura"

"Thanks Lisa I really like meeting the competition" Naruto said with his fox grin

"At least we know some friendly competition" Sakura said

Another girl came to them" hello my name is Kokoro I'm looking forward to fighting you in the tournament"

(Talk about positive attitude) Sasuke thought with a smirk

"Same with me my name is Hitomi and you guys better not hold back on me or you will be beaten" she said with a smile

"Me too I'm Lei Fang and don't hold back or you will regret it"

"Who said anything about holding back I won't be holding back" Naruto said

"The same goes with me" Sasuke said

Sakura sweat dropped seeing her two teammate's confidence (looks like I will have to lecture them later)

Jann Lee just shook his head and Lei Fang notice it" what's wrong with you Mr. serious?"

"Nothing" Jann Lee replies in a gloomy tone

"Why do you sound gloomy all of the sudden oh I get it you're still down that I beat you in the third tournament aren't you?" Lei Fang said with a smirk

"And I defeated you in the fourth tournament"

Lei Fang pouted and turn her back to him in a sign to ignore him while Jann Lee just look normal like it didn't bother him Sakura saw the little display and went next to Lisa.

"Are they always like this?"

"Oh yeah always but that's their way of hiding it you know they are totally in denial" Lisa whisper the last part making Sakura giggle

"I guess love is blind" Tenchi said

"Not quite if you know that there's a sudden attraction to someone then you will know about those feeling its quite simple like science" Lisa said

"Its that simple to you Lisa then you will immediately know when you find that special someone" Tenchi said

"Yeah and it seems that I might just found him" Lisa said as she wink at him making the Tae Won Do master blush crimson

Tenchi was still blushing he didn't know what to say so he decided to stay quiet while Lisa giggle looks like this tournament was going to be more interesting than the last one.

(Oh the shy type huh don't worry Tenchi I will fixed you up) Lisa thought as she giggle to herself

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting"

The group turned to see a man in his early forties wearing a black suit the leaf ninjas recognize him as the man they meet at the ship. Everyone was paying attention to what he was about to say, Chrstie didn't care she only focus on her task she took a quick glance at Helena before looking back at the man with the business suit. Bayman was crackling his knuckles and his neck he didn't care about the competition there was only one thing in his mind and it was his mission at hand to eliminate Victor Donovan.

"Welcome on behalf of master Donovan I welcome you all to his mansion unfortunately the master can't come to greet you personally because he's always busy" he cough a little

(As always he's not showing up because a lot of people wants him death) Lisa thought as she look at Helena then at Bayman and there was also Hayate but they weren't present the same with Hayabusa and Ayane

"Hum it seems that they are people missing?" the man said as he looked at the group" it doesn't matter they will show up at the quarter finals ceremony tonight at the DOA dome"

"Um…. hey man how about you talk to your boss and tell him to give me some money I do need it" the black bald man said

"Zack that's not going to work" Tina said

"Well of course you will get the money when you win the tournament you will get the prize money"

"I was talking about a finance aid" Zack said in a low voice (I really need the money my poor little island I have to rebuild it)

Tina sweat dropped (looks like he wants to rebuild his island again I do admit it's a nice place to spend a vacation)

"Now you all are welcome to assist the welcome party held at the ballroom there will be music refreshments all that entertainment so feel free to go the announcement to see who will fight who will be held at the DOA dome tonight after the party we will escort you there those who want to assist the party follow me"

"Well might as well have some fun before the big event" Naruto said

Sakura nodded while Sasuke smirk they left along with the others except for Christie and Bayman looks like they weren't the type to like parties. When they arrived at the ballroom there was some techno music playing and lots of people dancing there was also a bar near the dance floor, Naruto was really amazed at the sight of the place no doubt that Donovan had money to spend. Felipe invite Helena to a drink and she kindly accepted Kokoro Hitomi went to the dance floor they wanted to show some of their moves to the crowd, Lei Fang shockingly ask Jann Lee to dance but he nervously decline her invitation which made her upset she blew him off and join Kokoro and Hitomi in the dance floor. Lisa ask Tenchi to dance with her and he didn't hesitate although he couldn't erased the blush from his cheeks, Zack shook his head the music was out of rhythm the DJ wasn't making a good job so he went towards him and give him some money to leave the place he then took his place put his headphones and started playing some techno music.

"AL RIGHT HERE'S YOUR NEW DJ ZACK WITH SOME OF MY OWN STYLE REMIX NOW SHAKE YOUR THING AND GET DOWN ON THE DANCE FLOOR"

Tina smirk looks like when it comes to making good techno music Zack was the king she look at Naruto who was still looking at the dance floor she took his hands and drag him to the dance floor.

"Tinachan what are you doing?"

"Dance with me" was her only reply

"But…but I don't know how to dance"

"Its al right just follow my movements"

Naruto nodded as they arrived at the crowded dance floor Tina began to move her body to the rhythm of the music and Naruto copy her moves, in a couple of minutes Naruto got the hang of it and started dancing like a pro along with Tina who was smiling and enjoying herself. The crowd were checking their moves and they were impressed pretty soon they became the center of attention the crowd form a circle and the two were doing a dance off. Naruto was really enjoying himself he actually like dancing with the blond bombshell they were happy and just enjoying the moment.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe what they were seeing their teammate and friend was actually dancing like he was the king of all dancing and he was dancing with a hot woman for them it was something that you don't see everyday. Eliot was next to them he was quiet and he was staring at the dance floor however Sakura notice that he was staring at the three girls Lei Fang, Hitomi and Kokoro.

"I can't believe Naruto is dancing and with a woman" Sasuke said

Sakura raise an eyebrow" does it shock you that much Sasukekun?"

"Yeah he's Naruto"

Sakura giggle" well even someone like Naruto has his chance every once in a while"

Sasuke smirk he then saw that Eliot was still next to him

"What about you Eliot aren't you going to dance?"

Eliot blush he then shook his head quickly" no….I was never a good dancer"

"Is that so?" Sakura said she then smirk" because it seems to me that you're more interested in being with one of the girls which one is it Hitomi, Lei Fang or Kokoro?"

Eliot blush from Sakura's comment after hearing Kokoro's name which made Sakura's smirk grew wider(I knew it looks like Eliot has a small crush on Kokoro)

"Come on Eliot talk to her dance with her" Sakura said encouraging him

Eliot blush again" I…I….I can't I'm sorry I have to go" he then left

Sakura sighed" looks like he's shy he has to do something about that"

Sasuke was going to say something when he something caught his eye in the dance floor he saw that Naruto was in a tight spot when he was between Bass and Tina, apparently Bass wasn't happy that his only daughter was dancing with some guy and he was very upset. Tina was more upset with him she was sick of always being bother by her father he just couldn't understand that she wasn't a little girl anymore and she hated the fact that he was so overprotective of her.

Naruto was getting nervous he didn't wanted to cause a scene in the dance floor he was about to leave until took his hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto looks like our dance its over because of a certain someone" Tina said as she glare at her father

"I am not someone I'm your father and I am not going to let you dance with this twerp"

A small vein pop on the back of Naruto's head(twerp why I should beat him up just for that)

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DADDY" Tina shouted in frustration while leaving

Bass just ignore her demand and follow her out of the large room Naruto got back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto what was that all about?" Sakura said

"Naruto gave sheepish grin" overprotective father poor Tinachan"

"So daddy doesn't want you to date his daughter?" Sasuke said

Naruto blush deep" NO I am not dating her"

"Then you are bigger idiot than I thought any man would sold his soul to be with that kind of a woman" Sasuke said

Naruto sweat dropped" Sasuke you sound like you're an expert on the subject when you're NOT"

"Hn" was the Uchiha's only reply

Naruto sighed" I wonder if Kasumichan is here?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura eyes widened at his comment

"Naruto what did you just said?" Sakura said

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you guys I met Kasumi back at the ship"

"Kasumi you mean Kasumi from the Mugen Tenshin clan?" Sasuke said

"Hum I don't know if it was her, well she was wearing an outfit that made her look like a ninja"

"So its her?" Sakura said

"Well she told me that she like dressing up like a ninja so I don't know if she really is the one"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at his comment they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Naruto you're such an idiot think about it if her name is Kasumi and she was wearing ninja clothing than its obvious she's the one from the Mugen Tenshin clan" Sasuke said

Naruto look dumbfounded" yeah I guess you're right"

Sasuke sighed" anyway I think we should take this opportunity to investigate this mansion we may find Donovan or even find out anything about Orochimaru"

"Yeah I agree" Naruto said

"Wait a minute you guys realize that this place must be crawling with security guards we get caught before the tournament even begins our mission may fail" Sakura said

"You're right Sakurachan but we wont get caught were ninjas you know" Naruto said with his fox grin

"We'll be fine Sakura" Sasuke said

"Maybe I should go with you guys?"

"Its okay Sakurachan the two us can take care of this just stay here and enjoy the party we'll be back before you know it"

Sakura sighed" fine but if you guys don't come back in two hours I'll come looking for you remember that we are in Donovan's mansion you two might ran into trouble"

The two ninjas nodded and left to the restrooms while Sakura decided to go to the dance floor and dance with her new friends and rivals in the upcoming tournament.

Naruto and Sasuke enter the men's room they look sideways making sure that there wasn't anyone in the room.

"You ready?" Sasuke said

"I'm always ready"

The both made the same hand seal

TRANSFORM

A cloud of smoke appeared and when it vanish Naruto and Sasuke's appearance were replace by two men wearing shades and suits they turn into one of Donovan'a agents from the tournament. They left the restroom and left the dance room, they walk a few steps in the large mansion before seeing two different paths.

"Well looks like we'll have to split up" the transform Sasuke said

"Obviously I'll see you later Sasuke" Naruto said as he took the left path of the mansion

Sasuke nodded and took the opposite path that his teammate took he walk normally without haste since he was in disguise as one of Donovan's men, as he walks trough the halls of the mansion he look at the highly decorations every painting sculpture and furniture look extremely valuable he even thought that Donovan had more money than all of the five Kages considering that Tsunade still has lots of paying debts to make she was not rich even if she was the Hokage. He then reach a long set of stairs and without thinking he climb them, as he was climbing he got the feeling that he was being watch and he was right someone was following him.

He thought that whoever the person that it was following him was very skillful because he barely sent him this person was doing everything in his grasp to hide his presence in order to not be detected by him. Sasuke remain calm he continue climbing the stairs while keeping his guard up expecting his follower to attack him, after he climb the stairs he took the only door on the top floor when he open it he was in a top roof like a castle. The roof itself was as large as the mansion he took a few steps as he look at the designs of the edges they were carved in gold, without letting his guard down from his spy he stare at the highly decorated edges.

"That's a good disguise but I can tell who you really are"

Sasuke remain calm there was no need to keep his transformation jutsu any longer his spy have figure out already, he drop his jutsu and reach for Kusanagi without sheeting it he wanted to make sure who his follower was.

"So you finally decided to talk I was beginning to think when you were gonna act so how about you show you're face I won't bite" he grin a little

"So you knew I was following you that's quite impressive"

Suddenly a figure landed in front of him, Sasuke took a close look at his stalker she seems to be around seventeen he saw her purple hair with a dark blue headband around her head, he wasn't surprised by her hair color since Sakura had pink hair so seeing a girl with purple hair was nothing out of the ordinary for him. She was wearing a purple ninja uniform with black boots with long black fingerless gloves and she had pink eyes, for a moment Sasuke was in awe he couldn't help but feel attractive to her she was a rare beauty in his eyes. He snapped from his rare dreaming and gaze in the kunoichi who has been stalking him his hand still holding Kusanagi.

"You are a ninja it doesn't surprise me with the way you were hiding you're presence it was kind of hard for me to sense you and the fact that you saw trough my transformation jutsu you are skill"

"Same to you, you knew I was following you right away that takes lots of concentration and skill no doubt about it I don't need to see you're headband you are definitely a ninja from Konoha"

Sasuke smirk in amusement" and you must be a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan I saw you watching us in the preliminaries back at the ship"

Ayane look amazed but she kept a serious expression" I'm not exactly from the Mugen Tenshin clan but I am dedicated to aid them"

"Then you're from the Hajimon clan?"

Now the kunoichi couldn't help but grin" my you get around quickly"

"Yes I know quite a lot about the Mugen Tenshin clan and the Hayabusa clan and tell me you are here to destroy DOATEC and Donovan am I right?"

The purple hair kunoichi was eyeing him carefully she took an attack stance and reach for her pocket picking a few kunais" you know too much already will you tell me why have you come here are you here to participate in the tournament?"

"Yes me and my friends have come to compete in the tournament" Sasuke said coolly

"I want to know your true purpose for being here and I want to know it NOW"

"I will tell you but first answer me this, is Hayate competing in the tournament too?"

Hearing Hayate's name she immediately threw her kunais at him, Sasuke drew Kusanagi and block them with ease she charge at him and threw her leg grabbing his neck and sending the Uchiha into the ground his body then turn into a bunch of snakes which shock her she was too slow to see Sasuke standing behind her pointing Kusanagi at her neck. She slowly turn her gaze to him she look straight into his black eyes she had to admit that he was handsome she has never gaze at such a handsome face from a ninja she has considered Hayate and Hayabusa to be handsome but this ninja was more handsome, she immediately dispelled those thoughts from her head as she continue to be at the mercy of the Uchiha.

"Don't try anything stupid I didn't came here to fight you or Hayate" Sasuke said in a calm tone" however if I end up facing you guys in the tournament I will fight you"

"Why are you here I don't think you're here to destroy DOATEC?"

"No I believe that's Hayate's purpose isn't it?"

The kunoichi nodded" yes and I will help him do it and if you get in our way I will kill you"

"Fair enough" Sasuke said as he let her go

The kunoichi was surprised at first but she remain calm" you could have killed me if you wanted to why did you let me go?"

"I told you I'm not here to fight you as an enemy it's the other way around"

"What do you mean?"

"I might tell you but not now you will eventually find out"

The kunoichi stood quiet before walking out from the Uchiha she turn to look back at him" if you're not going to tell me then at least tell me you're name?"

"It's Sasuke how about telling me yours?"

She gaze into his black eyes" its Ayane" she turn her back and vanish

(Ayane huh that's one out now if I meet the other two although I have a good feeling who they are) Sasuke thought as he left the roof and headed back to the stairs

Ayane was hiding in one of the corners of the roof she saw the Uchiha leaving( he's strong he's someone I wouldn't want to face in the tournament) she then vanish

In another part of the mansion Naruto was in another passage of the large mansion he was getting irritated that he hasn't found anything yet.

(This mansion is so big it might take us forever to find Donovan)

He sighed as he took another turn in the passage he finally enter a large garden with a beautiful fountain that's when he found Kasumi sitting in the border of the fountain she had a sad expression on her face. Naruto wanted to talk to her so he drop his transformation jutsu returning to his original form he slowly approach the young kunoichi, he was caught off guard as Kasumi reacted and reach for her short katana on her back she turn to see the stranger that was approaching her.

Once she saw that it was Naruto she sighed and sheathed her katana back in her hostler" Narutosan I'm sorry I thought you were an attacker"

"Its okay Kasumichan I didn't mean to startle you why are you here?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air the sun is very beautiful don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess, Kasumichan do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No of course not go ahead"

"Thanks"

Naruto seated next to her but for some reason Kasumi was acting a little shy and embarrassed after that they stood quiet for a little until Naruto broke the short silence.

"Kasumichan I know the truth about you" Naruto said in a serious tone

Kasumi gasp she look afraid but she try to remain calm she was about to get up and leave until Naruto caught her hand stopping her in her tracks, for a moment she gaze into his ocean eyes she try not to blush but somehow she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Narutosan I…..Im sorry for lying to you"

"Its al right you had every right to do it I mean you don't even know me so I understand why you did it?"

Kasumi shook her head" no you don't understand Narutosan I have to my life is very dangerous I always have to run for my life and fight to survive its been like this for a while now"

"Kasumichan I know you are a ninja the life of a ninja it's always dangerous you always risk your life and you may die on any mission you take"

The kunoichi shook her head again" no I am no longer a ninja"

"What do you mean you are a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan right?"

Kasumi looked away from the blond ninja making him worry he touch her shoulder and gently force her to meet his eyes she saw the seriousness and concern reflected in them.

"What happened Kasumichan?" Naruto said worry

Kasumi looked sad but somehow deep in her heart she felt like she could trust Naruto there was something about him even if he was a ninja he was more kind and gentle that any regular ninja it reminded her of her brother.

She gave him a sad smile before speaking" okay Narutosan I will tell you, you know I'm from the Mugen Tenshin clan my family and I we are the descendants of the founders of the clan making us the leaders of the clan we were like any other ninja clan always loyal and dedicated to our jobs and missions"

Naruto nodded as he continue to listen to her story

Kasumi looked to the sunny sky" then one day the council of the clan made a decision to make me the heir of the clan I was unsure of this decision and in truth I wanted my older brother Hayate to be the heir and not me"

Naruto gasp" what Hayate the leader of the clan its your brother?"

Kasumi nodded" yes I know I was skill and confident in my strength but I didn't wanted to be the leader of the clan, then on a rainy night he came Ragu a ninja from our clan betray us and wanted to steal a secret scroll containing a powerful technique pass from generation to generation to the heir of the clan Hayate and Ayane my stepsister confronted him but he was too strong a lot of our ninjas were killed by him then my brother fought him and in the end he lost to Ragu luckily he didn't got his hands on the scroll but my brother ended up very injured"

Naruto stood quiet as he continue to listen to every word the kunoichi was telling him

"My brother was going to be al right but I…..I couldn't stand and do nothing I decided to take matters in my own hands I was going to go after Ragu and avenge my clan for his treachery however the council warn me not to go after him as the heir of the clan it was my duty to stay in the village attend the clan's duties but I….I didn't listen I left my village and from that moment I became a traitor to the clan and runaway shinobi"

"You mean a missing nin?" Naruto said shock

Kasumi nodded as small tears were formed around her brown eyes" yes I found out that Ragu enter the Dead or Alive tournament in order to test his strength I enter the tournament and I was able to defeat him I won the battle but I lost the war since I was consider a traitor in the clan I couldn't return to my village, then a couple of months later I found out that Hayate was attack and capture by DOATEC he was used in one of their experiments and he lost his memory I was so worry for him thank goodness that he got his memory back in the second tournament I was also relief that the council didn't punish him they didn't consider his justification for losing his memory as an act of treason so he was chosen to be the new leader of the clan and he was given the task to send ninja assassins after me for betraying them"

Naruto clench his fist in anger" he…..he wants….to kill you?"

"Please Narutosan my brother is good and kind he really doesn't want to kill me he just doesn't have a choice"

"Of course he has a choice he can choose not to kill you why would he do that to you his own sister?" Naruto said upset

"He can't disobey the order of the council if he does he will be consider a traitor too and I don't want that he knows he has to obey he knows me too well that's why he's obeying the rules but I know what deep inside of him he doesn't want to kill me"

Naruto looked back at her" so this is your life Kasumichan?"

Kasumi nodded a the tears fell from her eyes" yes Narutosan this is the life of a runaway shinobi to run and fight for the rest of your life I will continue to run to survive but I….I am so tired of running over and over again I don't think I can go on anymore I….I" Kasumi began to sob silently she cover her face

Kasumi continue to sob until she felt a pair of arms embracing her she felt safe and happy she looked up to see Naruto holding her with sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Kasumichan you have suffer a lot its okay"

"But it's my fault for running away from the village so I deserve it"

"No Kasumichan it wasn't your fault you wanted to restore your clan's honor and Hayate's too so don't you ever think that it was your fault" Naruto said as he release the embrace

Kasumi smile" thank you Narutosan I am feeling better now"

Naruto smile" Kasumichan don't worry because" he then gave her a thumbs up with a big smile" I will save you from your fate as a runaway shinobi that's a promise believe it and I never back down from my word because that's my ninja way"

Kasumi was shock she couldn't believe that he was willing to do that just for her even if it was impossible to achieve but somehow she believe him his words were so full of courage and determination.

She smile as she try not to cry again" thank you Narutosan thank you very much I don't care if you don't fulfilled it"

"Now wait a minute I meant it I will save you from being a missing ninja just you wait I don't know how I will do it but I will do it"

Kasumi smiled again" thank you Narutosan I will never forget your kindness"

"Of course Kasumichan you are my friend I will do anything for my friends" Naruto said while giving his fox grin

Kasumi blink confuse" friends since when we are friends?"

Naruto sweat dropped while falling down anime style" we are friends since we talk to each other"

Kasumi laugh" I was just kidding Narutosan of course we are friends thank you"

"Naruto"

Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke in the distance" I'm over here Sasuke" he wave his hand to his teammate

"There you are Naruto find anything?" Sasuke said

"No I didn't this mansion is pretty big its going to be hard to search for clues in this place"

"My thoughts exactly I think we should give a rest to the investigation we will have plenty of chances during the tournament so let's get back to the party we don't want to make Sakura upset for coming late"

"Yeah oh Sasuke wait let me introduce you to Kasumichan from the Mugen Tenshin clan she's right here" Naruto said ponting behind him

Sasuke raise an eyebrow" where is she?"

Naruto looked back and saw that the kunoichi was gone the only thing visible was a couple of cherry blossoms swirling in the air.

"She's gone"

"Anyway lets get back we will surely see her at the tournament or even at the announcement tonight" Sasuke said

Naruto nodded and the two ninjas left the garden a far away from the garden and the mansion stood Kasumi smiling at the leaving figure of Naruto.

(Thank you Narutosan I have found another important person in my life) Kasumi thought as she vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms

Near the entrance to the mansion Christie was going to leave she didn't like dance parties unless she had a job to kill someone in that kind of a place. She was always dedicated to her job a client gives her a target she kills and she gets pay just like that, she never had a problem with a target until now. She had failed to kill one person in the past it was none other than Helena Douglas she has failed in the past two tournaments and she wasn't any happy about it not to mention that Donovan the person who hired her to kill her was very upset with her failures. He has given her a final chance to kill her and a chance to get her handsome reward, she has vow that this tournament she will kill the formal opera singer once and for all and this time failure is not an option.

Once she reach the entrance she was met by a familiar figure she knew this man in the past it was Bayman the formal assassin now the avenger to kill Donovan he was glaring at her but she didn't care at all. She decided to ignore him and walk out of the mansion before Bayman got close enough to make her face him with a similar glare.

"What the hell do you want?" Christie said in a dark tone

Bayman kept his glare on her" don't get in my way again I know you're his new client but be warn I will killed him and if you get in my way you will share his fate too"

Christie snorted" whatever you can do what you like I don't care, you can kill Donovan I won't stop you but only after he has pay me"

Bayman stood quiet he turn the other way" money is the only thing that you cared it's nothing more than ambition"

"I didn't ask for your opinion now get lost" she left the mansion and went to her black jaguar and speed off into the sundown

Bayman just snorted before going into the mansion

Hours later in the Dead or Alive dome the all of the competitors were present including the ones that didn't show up at the party. One of them was a man in his early thirties with hair and black eyes he was wearing a white long shirt with black pants and shoes(Brad Wongs first costume from DOA 4) he had on the back of his pants a small gourd it look like it might have water in it but with the way he was moving back in forth like he was drunk it wasn't water but rather sake. There was another besides Bayman that was wearing army fatigue's(Leon's first costume from DOA 4). Finally there two men wearing ninja clothing one had short brown and brown eyes(Hayate's wearing the first costume from DOA4) the second had his face covered with a mask wearing black leather uniform(Hayabusa's wearing the first costume from DOA 4 the ninja gaiden costume).

They were all standing in the middle of the dome which was in a circular ring with the words written in the middle of the ring DOA 5, the whole dome was crowded with thousands of people during the years the Dead or Alive tournament have become a famous spectacular event and the people were begging for the tournament to return once again, most of the people come to the tournament for betting on the fighters or for meeting their favorite fighters so they can cheer for them. Naruto felt like he was a famous celebrity looking at all the people gather he was surprise to see a lot of people with sings that said "Go Tina" or "Tina rules" they were even some that read" Will you marry me Tina?". He blinks in surprise it seems that the blond bombshell was very famous he chuckle a little and continue to stare at the big crowd.

(Soon they will be cheering for me) Naruto thought

As the fighters were standing in the ring the tension was growing between competitors Ayane was glaring at Kasumi and she was trying to ignore her she didn't wanted to face her again at least not yet while Christie was doing the same thing to Helena and the opera singer was just pretending that she wasn't there. Sasuke was gave a long glance at the two male ninjas he knew who they were, they were the strong competition in the tournament along with Jan Lee he grin in amusement this tournament was definitely interesting in the eyes of the Uchiha. As the crowd continue to cheer another man wearing a suit came to the ring with a microphone he went in front of the fighters and face the roaring crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the fifth Dead or Alive tournament"

The crowd cheers louder

"This year we have a few newcomers to prove they can be the best fighters in the tournament and we also have our veterans of the tournament they have already prove they are the strongest in their generation, now before we begin to the selection for the first round we will announce the rules for this years tournament first you can use submissions to your opponent making him/her give up the fight second, fighters who posses weapons are NOT allowed to use them on their opponent those who uses weapons will be disqualified from the tournament immediately third fighters will fight their opponent according to the schedule set up by our computer meaning that the fighters will fight according to the time and place they were assign by the computer if the fighters fight out of their schedule they will both be disqualified and finally, if it comes down to it depending on the fight you may result to kill your opponent"

That last rule made quite a shocking expression on the fighters and the crowd Christie grin she is planning to kill Helena so she doesn't care of the rule the same with Ayane who just smirk in satisfaction she was going to enjoy killing the traitor kunoichi. Others like Hitomi, Lei Fang, Eliot, Kokoro, Helena, Lisa, Tina, Bass, Zack, Tenchi and Felipe were shock at the rule since they have never taken a life before. Hayate, Hayabusa, Kasumi, Ayane, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura weren't shock at all they were ninjas and they have already kill people many times in the past so it was a normal thing in the life of a ninja. Jann Lee although he look calm and serious he has always fought for defending himself and others who couldn't defend themselves but he has never killed someone before. The ninjas from the Mugen Tenshin clan knew that this tournament was going to be different from the previous ones and this new rule proves it.

"Now that we have announce the rules we will begin with selection for the first round of the quarterfinals we have gather all of the fighters names into our main computer it will select the names randomly so none of you will know who you will fight until the results comes, the names will be appearing at the large screen in front of the dome now pay attention its time to see who will fight in the first round"

All of the fighters look to the screen and the large screen started flashing names in a very fast matter(yes I got this from Naruto the Chunin exams arc) suddenly the screen stop flashing and the names were shown.

"Here it is the first round of the quarterfinals"

The fighters were surprised at the results they were read as follow:

Naruto vs. Zack

Eliot vs. Kokoro

Sasuke vs. Brad Wong

Felipe vs. Lei Fang

Jann Lee vs. Tenchi

Chrisite vs. Leon

Sakura vs. La Mariposa

Kasumi vs. Hitomi

Hayate vs. Bass

Hayabusa vs. Bayman

Helena vs. Ayane

(La Mariposa who's that?) Sakura thought she didn't know that Lisa was gazing at her with a smirk on her face

(Oh no I'm fighting Kokoro that can't be I…I don't know if I will be able to fight her)

(Great I'm fighting that ninja he's a real pain in the ass) Bass thought

(I'm fighting that ninja like I care I only came here to kill Donovan)

"Well there you have it folks the first round of the quarterfinals"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHAT ABOUT ME"

Everybody looked at Tina who was upset" what about me I'm in this tournament too or have you forgotten about me?"

"Well of course we haven't forgotten about you Miss Armstrong since there is no opponent for you in the first round because as a result from our computer you automatically advance to the next round"

"WHAT" Tina shouted

The fighters sweat dropped at the fact that Tina didn't have to fight anyone in order to advance.

"You are giving me too much credit I should be fighting someone I feel like I'm chop liver"

"We are terribly sorry Miss Armstrong but don't worry we assure you that you will fight in the next round"

Tina sighed" fine I won't be a sour puss"

"Tina you're too perfect to fight in the first round you deserve it" Bass said

Tina ignored her fathers comment and just focus on the crowd cheering her name.

"Now folks let's hear it for the competitors of the tournament and now we will announce the first match of the first round it will be Naruto vs. Zack"

"Al right I get to fight first" Naruto cheered

"The first match will be held tomorrow at noon at Tokyo park so gentlemen prepare yourselves"

"Yeah I am ready" Naruto said

"I'm ready to get down" Zack said

The crowd continues to cheer the fighters have been gather the matches have been set the first match have been announced and tomorrow DOA5 will begin.

In a dark room a mysterious stranger was watching the announcement by a camera he was only focusing on the fighters.

"Everything is going according to plan this tournament will bring me the power I desire"

To be continued

Its finally done I'm really sorry if this chapter took a while to write and I haven't updated like in three weeks like I said before I was moving out and I had a lot of things to do I still have lots of things to do but don't worry I will be back to update this story I also want to update taming two hearts or breaking one and moon shinobi anyway send me your comments no flames farewell.


	4. Ninjutsu and Muay Thai collide

Chapter 4 First round: Ninjutsu and Muay Thai collide

Chapter 4 Ninjutsu and Muay Thai collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Massashi Kishimoto does and Dead or Alive it belongs to Tecmo and Team ninja.

Downtown Tokyo

Naruto was walking the streets with a big smile on his face he decided to start his day with a big breakfast, he went to different places to taste ramen and he was quite full and they say with a full stomach a happy heart in Naruto's case it was truth. He passed the buildings and saw another building with a banner that said" Dominion Arcade" inside the building people playing some machines curiosity took over him and went inside. He smile at he saw different machines that display different games and by the way the people and children were playing it look like real fun, he walk trough the room staring at the arcade machines with big interest. There was a section where they were panchenko machines he thought that Tsunade would love to play some he was snap from his thinking when he heard a loud cheering from a few feet behind him.

He saw that there was a large crowd gathered when he got close there was a game machine that read Soul Calibur 2 he then focus on the people who were playing , a young boy and Tina the boy lost and there was a line on who was the next person to fight her in the game. Naruto looked at her she was wearing a blue shirt with the words rock star colored black a pair of jeans and white sneakers, the blond bombshell notice him and gave him a smile.

"Hey there Naruto come to see me beat these amateurs?"

"Not really I just saw the crowd and I decided to see what was the fuzz all about"

"The how about you had a shot at me?"

"I don't know Tinachan I never played this kind of games before"

"Come on just one play I'll show you how its done" Tina said with a wink

"Al right I'll do it"

"Here" Tina said as she handed him a coin

Naruto took the coin and inserted in the machine on the game screen appeared here comes a new challenger, Naruto saw the character select screen Tina already had chosen her character which was Xianghua he then chose Nightmare.

Tina sighed" you're picking Nightmare too fine then"

The match begin and Naruto was getting beaten badly by Tina he was defeated in ten seconds which was a new record in the game.

"Wow Naruto you're really bad in this game"

"I told you I'm not good in this game"

"Want to give it another shot?" Tina said wile winking at him

"You're on" Naruto said while picking a coin from his trench coat pocket

This time Naruto chose Mitsurugi while Tina raised an eyebrow" oh you must mean business if you're picking Mitsurugi"

Naruto grin at her" I'll do my best to beat you"

"Bring it then"

The match began and Tina was surprised that Naruto got the hang of the game quickly he was blocking and dodging her attacks his timing for evading her attacks was precise she thought for a moment if he was able to avoid attacks if he was fighting in a real fight. She took a quick glance at him he was concentrating on the game she smile a little as she decided not to hold back on the blond ninja, she concentrated her attacks on her opponent she was now using soul charge more often making her attacks stronger. Naruto groan in frustration as he continue to dodge her attacks he was trying to find a way to counter and fight back , he used soul charge and attack only to be block by Tina the match continue for a few more seconds until there was a double KO.

"No way" Tina said in awe

"Oh a double KO I was so close of winning oh well looks like it's a draw Tinachan" Naruto said with his fox grin

"Yeah…..I guess" Tina said she was still shock that she lost she then chuckle" you're an easy learner Naruto you beat me"

"Now it was a draw I didn't beat you but next time I will"

"Next time huh okay we will have a rematch next time so wanna take a walk?"

"Sure I have nothing else to do"

The two walk out of the arcade they were walking quietly until Tina broke the silence.

"So you're facing Zack in the first round be careful"

"What do you mean he doesn't look so tough?"

"Zack may be annoying but he's kickboxing techniques are self taught and he's fast just don't get overconfident and don't underestimated him"

"Thanks Tinachan"

The two continue walking until they passed an alley, an older man came out of the alley and bump into Naruto.

"Al right give me your money" the thug said taking a knife from his pocket

Both Naruto and Tina stood their ground they weren't going to give in at least not Naruto he glare at the thug he was going to take care of this and just before he even got the chance to beat the crap out of him Tina touch his shoulder.

"Its al right Naruto let me handle him" Tiha said while giving him a wink

"I'm not kidding around give me your money now" the thug said

"Oh come on you don't want our money now"

"Hey wait a minute I know who you are you're Tina Armstrong I am so lucky did I get to steal from you, you must have a lot of money"

Naruto growl as he tighten his fist in anger that's when Tina slowly approach the thug in a very sensual matter making the thug a little nervous.

"Are you sure you want my money because I can give something more satisfying than money" Tina then ran her hand trough her breast while licking her lips

The thug blush while trying not to have a nosebleed Tina grin she didn't notice that her little seduction was also having an effect on Naruto he was blushing while daydreaming and having some impure thoughts running trough his head. The thug was still daydreaming and that's when Tina took her chance she charge at him knocking him into the ground and she grab both of his legs and started spinning him around and around until she threw him at the end of the alley he was completely unconscious. Naruto was in awe one minute Tina was being seductive and the next she threw him ten feet in the air he looked at her and she was smirking in victory.

"Guess I didn't tell you you're not my type"

(Wow Tinachan kick his ass) Naruto thought shock

"See Naruto I told you I could handle it"

"Tinahcan remind me not to make you upset"

Tina giggle" Naruto you will never make me upset you are a cool guy to hang with"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the blonds compliment" thanks Tinachan I'm glad you feel that way"

"Hey I got an idea how we ride on a bicycle I think there's a place where you rent bicycles not so far from here"

"I never ride on a bicycle before" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head

"You're kidding right I can't believe it looks like I will have to teach you just like dancing"

"Sorry Tinachan"

"No It's al right I enjoy teaching you so shall we get going then ya'll?"

"Sure"

The two started walking again until Naruto saw someone familiar in the distance he knew Tina wasn't going to be happy.

"Uh oh Tinachan don't look now but you know who is here"

Tina look where Naruto was looking and she groan in frustration seeing her father in the distance.

"I just can't escape him for one day can I?"

Naruto shook his head he felt sorry for the blond until an idea struck him" Tinachan I have an idea to avoid him"

Tina's ears perk up" you do?"

Naruto nodded while smirking he made a hand seal

TRANSFORM

Tina was surprised when she saw the cloud of smoke appear but she was more surprise when she saw the cloud disspaer standing in front of her was an exact replica of herself.

"Wow its just like looking in a mirror" Tina said in awe

"I know now Tinachan go the other way I'll distract him"

Tina nodded with a smile" thanks Naruto and be careful ya'll" she walked the other way with a big smile on her face (looks like I found my scapegoat to avoid Daddy)

Bass was in a bad mood this was not his day so far he was thrown from three stores because they were selling merchandise from Tina of course her choice of clothing in the merchandise were skimpy outfit revealing a lot of her and it was very inappropriate for the pro wrestler. He even beat up some guy because he bought a Tina poster wearing a tight bikini barely covering her body and it made him very upset, he was cut off from his thinking when he saw his daughter coming to him he didn't hesitated to go to her.

"Tina what is the meaning of this why are you wearing this?" Bass said upset as he showed Naruto the Tina poster

Naruto felt like fainting he pray not to get a nose bleed at the hot picture it was Tina al right but she was wearing a swimsuit barely covering anything from the blond bombshell he could see her huge frame her nipples almost showing (if you guys have played DOA extreme 2 you know what I'm talking about she's wearing the Meglez swim suit oh yeah very hot)

Naruto try to catch his breath and calm down he was using he was using his transformation jutsu making him look like Tina he was going to speak while remembering that he had to talk like her with her western accent.

"Daddy I took that picture because a lot of people pay for it so don't get so work up about it"

Bass almost blow" WHAT don't get work up about it you're almost naked don't you have any dignity I raise you better than this and its not enough with everything that you have done already to get money a super model an actress a rock star and now THIS what's next an adult movie actress?" he said the last part with rage

Naruto was impressed about Tina he knew that she was famous but not this famous he couldn't believe how many things she has accomplished, when he heard about the adult movie thing he suddenly got a vision of Tina being in one of those films and his nose almost blow from a huge nose bleed a lot of dirty thoughts were invading his head.

He immediately shook his head and erased al those thoughts, but there was one thing for he knew for certain if his master Jraiya were alive to see this he would have died from a heart attack follow by a huge nose bleed.

He calm himself remembering that he was using a transformation jutsu looking like Tina he also remember to match her western accent.

"You know what they say daddy sex sells"

" WHAT THAT'S IT Tina I'm going to get trough to you one way or the other" Bass said angry

(Great why did I have to say that?) Naruto thought nervous" I'll see you later daddy bye" he started running

'HEY GET BACK HERE" Bass shouted following her

Naruto was running for his dear life a very angry father pursuing you wasn't a good thing.

(The things I do for my friends) Naruto thought with a sweat drop he continue to run in order to lose the angry wrestler

In a café Felipe and Helena were taking a cup of coffee they were talking about themselves, Felipe told her about his childhood and how did he master kung fu and his studies along with his ownership to one of Spain's most famous opera houses. During his talk Helena was listening to him with great interest she has like every detail about his life specially the one about owning an opera house, mentioning the word opera reminded her of the past when she used to sing in the stage in front of hundreds of people along side her mother Maria she smile to herself remembering those happy moments in her life. She also felt sad how she missed her and his father all because of a conspiracy to take over DOATEC, there was only one person she could hate with all her might and it was the man who was now in charge of her fathers company and her father's murder Victor Donovan. For years she has been thinking in getting revenge and serving justice and rebuild the company that her father built with the purpose of helping mankind not the other way around.

Felipe has been staring at her and he could tell that she was in deep thought he knew that there was something wrong with her especially when it involve Donovan, he wanted to help her so he did the only thing he could. He touch her hand snapping the young woman from her train of thought she didn't realize it herself but she felt her cheeks burning up a little she couldn't believe she was blushing, she immediately from her daydream and look deep into his green eyes however she didn't wanted him to remove his hand from hers.

"You okay Helena?"

"Yes I'm fine Felipe please don't worry about me"

" I am worry about you Helena its obvious you have a grudge with this guy Donovan so care to tell me what it is?"

Helena sighed she took a sip from her coffee" I will tell you first about my life since you kindly told me yours I was born in Paris my mother and father well….they were the greatest parents anyone could ask for my mother was beautiful she was the best opera singer in all of Europe she loved her job more than anything but she also love me more than anything we spend a lot of time together, and pretty soon I was following in her footsteps to become an opera singer I practice everyday under her guidance I was able to become as good as her I was very happy, as for my father he was a scientist he was dedicated to his job he was researching different ways to create vaccines to cure all sorts of decease that's why with his money he built DOATEC he had the technology to made his research and dream come true I was very proud of him he always did everything with good intention however, every story must have a dark side ever since I met him I knew he couldn't be trusted the only thing reflected in his eyes was nothing but greed and hunger for power"

"Donovan?" Felipe said with pity in his voice

Helena nodded" He was part of my father's research team he was interested in his research too interested I didn't like him he was too suspicious I try talking to my father but he was too trusting and that's what brought him to his death it was an unfortunate accident or so they say, but I have a strong feeling that it was no accident at all Donovan was responsible and I am not saying because I want to have revenge on him badly but because its too much of a coincidence that the next day that my father dies he takes control of the company I know it was him but that's not where my sad little story ends a few weeks after his death I went to perform along side my mother even after losing my father I was trying to find a way to live happy doing what I love the most singing in front of my audience I will never forget that day it was supposed to be the most magical and beautiful evening in my life sadly it turn into a horrible nightmare I didn't saw it coming I was concentrated in my singing to realize it but my mother was well aware she saw the sniper rifle at the top floor it was pointed at me so my mother did the only thing she could do protect her only child from harm she went in front of me and took the bullet that was meant for me when I saw her body fell to the floor I was devastated I kneel by her side and try to convince myself that it was just a dream it wasn't real, sadly it was real the ambulance took her to the nearest hospital in Paris the doctors said it was too late to save her she was killed instantly by the bullet it seems that this nightmare had no end first I lost my wonderful father and now I lost my loveable mother now Felipe do you think it's a coincidence that after my father died someone was trying to kill me now after my mothers death I was completely certain that the responsible was Donovan since my father is dead I have right and full authority to be the new owner of the company Donovan knows that very well and that's why he's desperate to get rib of me but it's not going to happen is someone's going to die its going to be Donovan although I once though that I could redeem myself for the actions of the company if I die" she remember what happened at DOATEC tri tower when she activated the self destruct program and wanted to die along with the tower but it didn't happen because Zack of all people saved her from that cruel fate

Felipe was quiet after hearing Helena's tragic tale he couldn't believe she has been through so much after going through such a horrible experience it was a miracle that she was still alive. He saw the tears coming from her green eyes she sob silently as she try to take another sip from her cup of coffee but she couldn't pretty soon she was crying hard, some of the people in the café were staring back at her then at Felipe thinking the wrong idea that he may have dump her or broken her heart. Felipe didn't pay attention to the people he gently took the sobbing woman in his arms in a way to conform her she accepted his kind embrace and cry her heart out, she felt warm in his arms and safe like nothing bad will happen to her as long as she was in his arms. Helena sadly broke the embrace and she looked at him he was smiling at her with a genuine smile he took one hand in his and gently squeezed it in a conforming way.

"Are you feeling better now Helena?" Felipe said worry

"Yes thank you I am feeling better I apologized for crying like that"

"There's no need for you to apologize its al right to cry after experiencing something so horrible I don't blame you for crying I am glad I was able to help you"

Helena smile" thank you again Felipe well shall we order another cup"

"Of course as you wish senorita Helena"

"I think I'll have an iced café Au Lait this time"

"I will take the original coffee"

"You should taste the iced café Au lait it's very refreshing you might like it?"

"Maybe I will I like tasting new things al right I'll order it wader" he called the nearest wader

Helena looked at the tv screen at the café it was displaying the first match of the tournament at Tokyo park.

"We are here at Tokyo park where the first match of the first round will begin as you can all see Zack is already here waiting for his opponent to show up that's right ladies and gentlemen in just thirty minutes the match will begin now while you all waiting how about we have an interview with Zack" the reporter went next to him who was singing some autographs from the people

"Tell us Zack how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling pretty good and soon I will win the tournament that prize money is as good as mine" Zack said

"What about your opponent he looks tough think you can beat him?"

"He doesn't stand a chance against me he will meet the end of my punches and kicks baby yeah who wants my autograph?"

The crowds cheered as Zack continues to sign most of them were women very convenient for him.

"Well there you have it folks Zack is ready to fight now the question is, is his opponent ready? Well cover more later on

The broadcast went to a commercial break

"Zack is still as charismatic as ever I see?" Helena said as she took a sip of her iced café Au lait

"That's right I almost forgot that today is the first match of the tournament that guy looks tough" Felipe said

"He is although he doesn't look like it"

"I hope he's opponent is ready for him?"

"Yes this Naruto seems confident when I meet him at the dome"

"Then this is a match to look forward to" Felipe said as he took a sip of his iced coffee Au lait he then blink in surprise" you were right Helena this taste good"

"I told you it's the best iced coffee you will ever taste" Helena said with a smile

"I think I will order another one"

Helena chuckle as she continues to drink her coffee along with Felipe she was really enjoying spending time with the Spanish martial artist she took a glance at him and smile in her mind.

(I am glad I meet someone like him)

Naruto stop as he took another turn in a street corner he was panting after an hour of running he was able to finally lost Bass he look sideways making sure that they weren't people around, once he saw that the coast was clear he dispel his jutsu turning back into his normal self he sighed while removing some sweat from his forehead.

"Man I thought I would never lose him he can run for someone so big"

"Naruto?"

Naruto gasp he turn around to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face knowing that he startle the blond.

"Damn it Sasuke how the hell can you do that sneaking up on me like that" Naruto said angry

"It's fun and besides you should see it coming in your level"

"Don't flatter me Sasuke it's not like you" Naruto said with a grin

"By the way why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here?"

"Shouldn't you be in the park for the match?"

Naruto gasp" OH NO I ALMOST FORGOT what time is it?"

"It's a few minutes before noon we should hurry"

"We?"

"I'm going with you I want to see the action first hand"

"Right wait where's Sakurachan?"

"She told me she wanted to know more about Donovan and DOATEC I guess well meet her later"

"She's the only one who's focusing on the mission, let's go Sasuke I have a match to win"

Sasuke nodded as he left with Naruto to the park the location of the first match of the first round.

Sakura enter to one of Tokyo's most elegant restaurants she felt a little out of place all the people were wearing fancy suits and dresses but she wanted to come here because she spotted the person that could give her more information on Donovan and the company of DOATEC. She saw Lisa sitting in one of the tables she was wearing an elegant red dress with red high heels it seems she was waiting for someone.

"Hey Lisa?"

Lisa was snap from her thinking looking back at Sakura" oh Sakura hi I'm sorry guess I was thinking about something else"

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time you look like you had plans?"

"Its okay Sakura I do have plans but my date isn't supposed to be here for another hour so is there something on your mind I'm all ears"

'If its al right with you would you tell me more about DOATEC and Donovan?"

Lisa looked surprise but she nodded" sure no problem sit down"

Sakura nodded and took a site next to her

"So what do you want to know?"

"What's Donovan's purpose in DOATEC?"

"Well it has to be creating a super fighter an unstoppable being with no equal, that's why he first created the Kasumi clone since she was the first person to win the first tournament and she was quite skill and strong it doesn't surprise me why Donovan pick her however all the Kasumi clones he created were defeated by the original so he has fail in his research"

Sakura nodded in understanding" yes that explains a lot Kasumi is some kunoichi"

"After Donovan got tired of the Kasumi clones he focus on other fighters" Lisa aid with some regret in her voice

"Hayate?"

"Yeah I was in charge of the Epsilon project I erased his memories and gave him a false identity deep inside I knew this was wrong I couldn't let Donovan have someone strong in his control so I help him escape from DOATEC research laboratory I left him at Germany somehow I had a feeling that he was going to be al right I'm glad he got his memory back and even it's a miracle that he hasn't kill me yet I don't know why though?"

"I see, Lisa do you know if Donovan has some collaboration from someone outside of DOATEC?" Sakura said in high interest this is what she wanted to know as part of their mission she will find out if Donovan is in league with the snake sanin

Lisa looked thoughtful" someone outside of the company you mean if his having outside help from someone who's not working in DOATEC I don't know about that Donovan has a lot of money so I don't think he has outside help"

"Really" Sakura said disappointment there goes her chances for succeeding the mission "

"Yeah that's what I think anyway but if were true then whoever this person he will obviously would want to be hidden from any publicity if you know what I mean?"

Sakura nodded it was true she thought that Orochimaru will be hiding and he will show up when she less expected.

(Maybe he will show up at the end of the tournament?) Sakura thought she then got up from her seat" thanks for the info Lisa well I better go I don't want to interfere in your date go get him" she wink at her

Lisa sweat dropped at her comment (that's what Tina told me)

Sakura left the table heading for the exit of the restaurant a few minutes later Tenchi arrived wearing a tuxedo he got seated next to Lisa.

"I'm glad that you make it Tenchi" Lisa said with a wink

"I wouldn't want to miss this Lisa I'm very glad that were having this date"

Lisa blushed as she open her menu" well shall we order the food?"

"Yeah " Tenchi said as he open his menu

Sakura was walking the streets of the city while thinking about the what Lisa told her she then saw a large crowd cheering that's when she saw the giant tv screen in the top of a building she saw that it was broadcasting the first match of the tournament from Tokyo park she saw Zack and she saw her blond teammate arriving at the stage of the match.

(So the match is about to start good luck Naruto and I hope you don't get carried away)

Naruto arrived at the park with Sasuke next to him, Naruto saw Zack waiting for him with a large crowd cheering in anticipation for the match to begin.

"Good luck Naruto even if you don't need it" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Thanks I'll win this match in seconds"

"Remember what Tsunade said no jutsus you don't want to kill him"

"No I guess is a clean fight al right"

Naruto walk towards his opponent the funky Zack got into his Muay Thai stance.

"You're here I thought you weren't coming after all" Zack said

"Don't get overconfident Zack I won't slow down on my attacks"

"Whatever now kick it up a notch"

"Then lets do it"

The crowd continues to cheer while Sasuke was watching the match

Get ready…..FIGHT

Zack charge at him he threw a quick jab only to be block by Naruto and threw a punch of his own who Zack barely dodge he used one of his combos a couple of punches follow by two middle kicks and once again Naruto dodge them until the last kick came at him but he used a hold follow by a middle punch hitting Zack on the stomach. Zack touch his stomach and groan in pain he wasn't going to let the pain slow him down just when he set his sight on the blond ninja he came at him at full speed he threw a high punch follow by a middle kick Zack dodge it he immediately threw a quick uppercut which hit Naruto or did he, Naruto vanish in a cloud of smoke a small wooden log stood in his place.

Zack was trying to find where he could have gone but suddenly he came in front of him catching him off guard Naruto used a low kick making Zack fall to the ground, he didn't saw when Zack grab his hand and punch him sending him to the playground section of the park. Naruto landed on his feet and jump to the top of the large slide Zack follow him to the playground and jump to the top of the slide and their punches collided at the same time both were now throwng punches and kicks only to be the dodge and so they went on. While the fight was happening the crowd was cheering loudly some of them were in awe at the way the two competitors were fighting it look like it was an even match to some were.

When the match begin the crowd were chanting Zack's name until they saw Naruto in action now the tables have turn they were now chanting Naruto's name making Zack groan in anger for losing his so called fan club. Sasuke was looking at the match with a bore look on his face knowing very well how strong Naruto has become in the past three years all the sparing matches he had with him were prove enough of his strength, there was one thing pretty clear to the Uchiha of his teammate match.

(Naruto beat him already)

Naruto continue their assault on each other until Zack manage to use a hold on him sending a hard punch on his face he fell from the swing but landed on his feet, Zack jump down from the slide only to be kick in the face by Naruto he was send a few feet from the playground Naruto rush to him with a couple of punches and kicks Zack dodge the punches but he was hit by the kicks. Naruto threw another middle kick but Zack manage another hold he kick him on the face sending the blond ninja to a few feet back he vanish once again and replace by a wooden log. Naruto was already in front of him and use a combo of middle punches followed by a couple of high kicks sending Zack to the ground panting hard.

"Come on Zack don't give up now I can still fight" Naruto said cheery

"Man you're one tough bastard but I can't lose I have to win I need the prize money"

"I really don't care about the money I'm here to fight"

"I must have the prize money once I do I will rebuild my island once again and then I will have a third beach volleyball tournament I can see it now all those girls wearing those tasty swimsuits" Zack said as he was getting a nose bleed

Naruto sweat dropped (great a pervert)" Zack you're such a pervert"

"HEY I am not a pervert I just like women that's all"

Naruto smirk" yeah right I bet if you see a naked woman you will have a nose bleed in no time"

"That's enough are we here to fight or talk?" Zack said upset he went to his Muay Thai stance

"I will beat you with one move" Naruto said in a serious tone" here it goes" he form a hand seal a familiar hand seal which shock Sasuke a lot

(NO he's not going to…..HE IS) Sasuke thought in horror

TRANSFORM

Naruto was covered by a cloud of smoke Zack along with the crowd were confuse at the sight before them, it wasn't long when the smoke clear out and the whole people saw something they will never ever expect to see in the tournament. Zack was shock standing in front of him was a naked girl with blond hair tied in pigtails and sapphire eyes some of the smoke that remain was covering her massive cleavage and her slender legs along with her nice waist and her other private part. Zack was still shock at the heavenly sight before him the naked blond blew him a kiss while winking at him, his reaction was quite obvious as he had a huge nose bleed and hit the ground hard losing conscience. The crowd was shock as well most of the guy had nose bleeds too it's not everyday you see a guy transforming into a naked woman.

Sasuke was not happy (that…..IDIOT I can't believe he will use that jutsu here right in public and on national television to make it worst)

One of Donovan's men went to check on Zack and shook his head.

"He's out cold winner Naruto"

The crowd was quiet at first since they were still shock about the naked woman thing but they started cheering and chanting the blond ninjas name, by now Naruto return to his original form he gave a victory sing.

WINNER

"I never give up especially when it's a fight"

From far away the park Ayane watched the whole and she had a shocking look on her face.

(What kind of disgraceful jutsu is that he's making us ninjas look bad)

Tina was also watching the match and she had a smirk on her face

(Well that's one way to beat a guy I hope Zack is still alive)

Sasuke got near Naruto and smack him on the back of his head

"Ouch what the hell was that all about?"

"You idiot didn't you hear me we can't use any jutsus in public and you use that jutsu in front of everybody not to mention that the whole world was watching too Sakura is going to be pissed when she finds out"

"You won't tell her Sasuke would you?" Naruto said giving him the sad puppy eyes

"I wont have to I'm pretty sure Sakura has watched the match you're gonna get it now" Sasuke said with a grin

"I'll pretend like nothing has happened"

"Like that's gonna work after all these years you haven't change at all"

"Whatever"

As the two ninjas began to argue a few feet away from them Kasumi was hiding in a tree she has watched Naruto's fight and she was quite surprised she has never seeing anything like it for some reason she laugh a little seeing the reaction on Zack's face she then vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms

Back at Konoha Kakashi has watched the fight from his television in his apartment he had to remove his mask because he didn't wanted it to get it soaked in blood for the nose bleed he had after all these years he always fell for Naruto's sexy jutsu.

"He will never change"

To be continued

This chapter is finally done now I'm working on chapter 12 from Tamming two hearts and chapter 49 from moon shinobi please send me your reviews no flames next chapter the second match of the first round begins Eliot vs. Kokoro who will win? Farewell.

I want to add in this chapter victory phrases and starting matches phrases with Naruto Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto

Starting match phrases:

"Let's do it"

"Bring it"

"Fight me with everything you had"

Victory phrases:

"I never give up especially when it's a fight"

"Yup this is the result of all my hard training"

"Thanks for the fight I'll threat you to some ramen"

Sasuke

Starting match phrases:

"Ready to lose"

"I'm going to enjoy this"

"Show me your strength"

Victory phrases:

"Stay down I feel sorry for you"

"Is that it?"

"Its over and I didn't broke a sweat"

Sakura

Starting match phrases:

"I'm ready when you are"

"Cha I'm going to win"

"Hell yeah time to kick some ass"

Victory phrases:

"You can't bring this cherry blossom down"

"Don't worry I'm a medic ninja I will heal all your wounds"

"Don't get up or I'll break your bones"

Coming soon tag team throws see you all next chapter


	5. Fighting for friendship

Chapter 5 Fighting for Friendship

Chapter 5 Fighting for Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Dead or Alive because if I did I will be a rich and happy man.

Tokyo star apartment

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in their apartment of course she was just visiting them because her apartment was next door. Now there was something wrong with this picture for Sasuke that is first that Sakura hasn't reacted and smack Naruto for using a jutsu in his match yesterday and the second that Naruto was watching a news broadcast of yesterday match. He looked up at his pink hair teammate and there was something wrong with her she looked like she was in a daydream he then looked back at Naruto who was watching the broadcast.

"Yesterday the first match of the Dead or Alive tournament was really quite something everybody has been talking about it but the big fuzz is how the match ended"

The tv show a replay when Naruto used the sexy jutsu knocking Zack unconscious, Naruto just gave a sheepish grin while Sasuke was staring at Sakura waiting to see a reaction from the pink hair kunoichi but she was still in a daze.

"Oh guys look this is the part where she interview me" Naruto said in a cheery tone

"So Naruto that was one way to defeat your opponent tell us what's that technique you use?" the news caster pointed the microphone on Naruto

Naruto gave a big smile" it's my sexy jutsu it's very deadly"

"Oh yes we already saw how deadly it is congratulations on your victory"

"Thanks"

Sasuke sweat dropped seeing a lot of people with billboards that said Naruto for life, go Naruto, Naruto 3:16, marry me Naruto and others he couldn't take it anymore he took the control remote and turn off the tv.

"Hey I was watching that" Naruto whined

Sasuke ignore him and looked straight at Sakura" al right Sakura what's wrong?"

"Huh?" said Sakura snapping from her daze" what do you mean Sasukekun?"

"What's wrong with you didn't you saw that broadcast Naruto used a jutsu in his fight yesterday and it was THAT jutsu but you're not upset with him why is that?" Sasuke said looking at her suspiciously

"I…..I guess I am upset with him but maybe we shouldn't make such a big fuzz about it" Sakura said

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock" now I know something's definitely wrong with you, your temper has no limit so why aren't you upset with him I was expecting you were going to punch him but you didn't it why…….did something happen to you yesterday?" he said in a worry tone

Sakura blush hard hearing that both Naruto and Sasuke notice her blushing, Naruto went to her with a big smirk.

"Did you met a guy yesterday Sakurachan?"

Sakura blush again and this time she smack Naruto making him hit the ground Sasuke sighed in relief after seeing the display.

"At least it's nothing serious"

"Easy for you to say" said Naruto getting up with a huge lump on his head

"So Sakura did you met someone yesterday?" Sasuke said with a smirk

Sakura blush and chuckle nervously" oh look at the time I'll see you guys later" she immediately head for the door and close it

"She did met someone yesterday" Sasuke said

"Yeah and judging from her blushing face must be a guy that she like" Naruto said with a grin

Sasuke nodded in agreement

Outside of the door Sakura sighed

(That was a close one they already got suspicious what am I going to do?)

(What do you mean what are you going to do you are going to see him again)

Sakura blush remembering what happen to her yesterday

(Flashback to yesterday)

Sakura was walking the streets of Tokyo she just saw the conclusion to Naruto's match and she wasn't happy.

(Wait till I get my hands on Naruto for using THAT jutsu in front of so many people and on national television)

(CHA he is so dead) inner Sakura said

She continue walking while thinking the punishment she was going to give to her blond teammate, while walking her kunoichi senses reacted meaning she was being followed. She continued walking without panicking she slowly took a kunai from her pouch and focus on her spy.

"COME ONE OUT ALREADY I KNOW YOU'RE THERE" she threw the kunai at high speed only to be caught by a strong hand

Sakura stood still looking at her follower she froze she couldn't believe it the one person who caught her attention back at the DOA dome when the matches were announced. Standing in front of her was the super ninja Ryu Hayabusa she took a good look at him from top to bottom, his black ninja uniform made him mysterious and handsome at the same time his muscles could easily get the attention from every woman from his chest to his six pack. Her eyes went down to his powerful legs she then took a close look at his green eyes they were so beautiful like emeralds, she try so hard not to have a nose bleed or better yet faint at the fine specimen of man in front of her.

Ryu took a close look at her, her red uniform match perfectly with her looks what really got his attention was her hair he knew Ayane was one of a kind for having purple hair but he has never seen a kunoichi with pink hair. Seeing her hair was beautiful it made her looked mysterious and perfect at the same time he continue to gaze at her, he slowly took a few steps but the pink hair kunoichi didn't reacted at all she just stood there frozen.

"You are a ninja from Konoha what kind of business does Konoha have with DOATEC I know too well it's not because of the tournament?"

Sakura didn't know how she snap from her trance she remain calm and face the super ninja.

"We have a mission"

Ryu looked at her with interest" to destroy DOATEC I guess it would be obvious Konoha is a village that interfere in problems that causes harm to the world to bring justice just like Hayate's clan you see his clan attack one DOATECS main headquarters and succeeded in destroying it however, DOATEC would never be defeated as long as Donovan is alive so once the tournament is over Hayate will attack DOATEC and kill Donovan I will be helping him"

Sakura blink" hey wait a minute why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I trust Konoha you three leaf ninjas have come to stop DOATEC aid Hayate to stop Donovan and put an end to this once and for all"

Sakura nodded" al right you have my word Ryu we will help Hayate put and end to DOATEC"

Ryu nodded" keep winning in the tournament your companion have some strange ways in winning a fight"

Sakura sweat dropped meaning that he was talking about Naruto before she realized it he was already gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Typical ninja"

(Typical but he's a god now that's what I called a hot ninja oh yeah I really want to see how he looks like without his mask) inner Sakura said

"Yeah I want to see him again"

(Yeah me too I want some of that that body of his is heavenly)

Sakura sighed as she continue walking

(End of flashback)

(Naruto and Sasukekun must not known about Ryu I will tell them about the attack on DOATEC though) Sakura thought as she left the apartment

Tokyo temple

Eliot was practicing his moves for him it was the best way to stay in shape and think and right now he was thinking about one thing that has him worry and it's his match with Kokoro tonight at Tokyo's midnight carnival. He remembered the announcement made by the tournament committee and he wanted to fight anyone except her hell he even prefers to fight Jan Lee. He remembers when he met her at the last tournament they immediately became good friends he told her about his training with Gen Fu and she told him about her geisha training, from that moment he has enjoy her company and she has enjoy his company too.

He has care a lot for her that without realizing his friendship has turn into love and he has accepted the fact that he was in love with her now if he could only tell her, and that's another reason why his match with her becomes complicated. He has never hesitated to fight someone before but now against Kokoro he won't be able to fight her he might even hold back or give up the match. He took a deep breath as he continues training he threw a couple of punches and a kick when he almost fell on his back at the person who enter the temple it was Kokoro who was smiling at him. He blushed seeing her he try to hide his blush by looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Hi Eliot" she gave him a sweet smile

"Oh hi Kokoro" he said his cheeks were still blushing

"What's wrong you sound a little nervous?" she then smirk" is it our match I guess you finally realize that you can't beat me"

"What……no that's not it I am just surprised that I have to fight you so soon" he said in a worry tone

"Yeah the first round I was expecting if I have to fight you it will be in the semifinals"

"Kokoro I…." Eliot paused as he couldn't find the words to say

Kokoro gaze into his blue eyes" Eliot don't be uncertain to fight me just fight me with everything you had"

" I don't know if I can fight you?"

"You have enough time to think about that but in the mean time" she took his hand and started dragging him out of the temple" how about we have a walk or go to this club I have heard people mention come on let's go"

Eliot smile while trying to hide his blush" since you ask then I accept"

Kokoro smile again as they left from the temple

In a local café Tina and Lisa were sitting and drinking some hot chocolate they were talking about the tournament namely the first match. For the past fifteen minutes Lisa was sweat dropping because Tina was laughing hard because of the outcome of the match she was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Tina you're going to die from laughter"

"Oh come on Lisa don't tell me you don't think it was funny Zack's reaction was priceless after that he wont be the same" Tina said as she dry her tears

"I guess that's the kind of reaction is to be expected if you were a man and see a naked woman from out of nowhere" Lisa said with a smirk

"I tell you Naruto really is unpredictable I had no idea he could do that I mean he did a trick that made him look like me and thanks to him I will be saved from daddy every time I met him Naruto will transform into me letting me escape he really is a cool guy to hang with" she chuckle and looked at her best friend who had a smirk on her face

"What's wrong Lisa?"

"You know what's wrong girlfriend you have a liking to him" Lisa grin

Tina sghed" Lisa you always think every guy I met I have a crush on them seriously its nothing like that"

"This time I'm certain I know you too well Tina and the way you talk about him it's a crush al right and he knows maybe even more" Lisa's grin grew wider

"I don't like him like that Lisa he's a cool guy and friend but that's all"

"Tina you have been only talking about him ever since we came here don't deny it if you feel that way about him then go for it he seems to be a nice guy when I met him at the dome"

Tina smirk" what about you, you seem to be comfortable with Tenchi?"

Lisa blush and smirk" touché and don't change the subject"

"So how you been with him?"

"It's been great with him he's a very cool guy looks like I finally found the solution to my love equation now Tina tell me about Naruto how did you feel when you first meet him?"

Tina sighed again" you are going to keep bugging me if I don't tell you al right I felt happy when I first met him those whiskers made him look cute and when I kissed him….uh oh"

Lisa's smirk grew wide" so you have kissed him already looks like I was right after all"

Tina sighed in defeat" okay maybe I have a thing for him but I swear to you it's only that"

"I believe you and word of advice as your best friend keep spending time with him he maybe the one that you are looking for"

"You really don't give up Lisa" Tina said with a smirk

"Hey if you have the chance then go for it I always say and were not the only ones who have been busy with romance" Lisa said with a chuckle getting the attention of the blond" it seems that a certain opera singer has been spending time with one of the new fighters of the tournament"

Tina blink in surprise" no way Helena, so who's the lucky guy?"

Lisa giggle" the Spanish guy"

"I guess she's moving on good for her she has been trough a lot and this is a good start she deserves it"

Lisa nodded" my thoughts exactly I will say it again this tournament is going to be very interesting"

Tina nodded as they continue to drink their hot chocolate she began to think about the blond ninja.

(I like Naruto as a friend or do I have a crush on him? I guess time will tell me)

Eliot and Kokoro arrived at the crash club they were surprised to see Jan Lee who was taking his job as bouncer of the club since he knew the two teens he kindly let them in. Once inside they saw the club was pack with people it was after all it's one of Tokyo's favorites spots to have a good time. Near the club Naruto and Sasuke were heading there they decided to change their wardrobe since Naruto have already advance to the second round and Sasuke's fight wont be for a while. Naruto was wearing a blue polo shirt a pair of jeans and white sneakers while Sasuke had a black leather jacket jeans and black combat boots. When they arrived at the entrance Jan Lee look at the two teens and he focus his look on the Uchiha.

"Is something wrong Jan Lee?" Sasuke said calm

"No it's nothing you may enter and don't do nothing out of hand or I will kick you both out"

The two enter the club

"Hey you?" Jan Lee said calling Naruto

"Yeah what is it?"

"You are a disgraceful fighter"

"WHAT what do you mean by that?" Naruto said getting upset as he went closer to the Jan Lee

"You have no dignity when it comes to have an honorable fight the way you won that match was disgraceful" Jan Lee said in disgust

"Why you" Naruto said angrier he was thinking of beating the crap of him and just before he did Sasuke step in the way

"That's enough Naruto we came here to relax not to get frustrated if you caused trouble here Jan Lee will kick you out its his job so let's get going"

Naruto calm down a little he looked at his friend and nodded they left and went inside the club but not before taking a long glare at Jan Lee.

(Asshole)

Naruto growl while walking in the club Sakuke continue to look forward without worrying about his friend.

(Jan Lee was right though he could have defeated Zack without the need of using that jutsu)

The two teens arrived at the center of the club and saw a lot of people dancing on the floor while there was a drink section and the music was loud.

"Well this where I split from you Sasuke"

"So you're going to find a girl and get laid or are you going to find a guy?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Ha ha no I'm just going to look around that's all"

"Are you expecting to see Tina so you can dance with her again?" Sasuke said still smirking

Naruto blush but remain calm" no I'll see you later Sasuke" he went to the dance floor

Sasuke shook his head he then notice Eliot sitting with Kokoro in one of the tables of the tavern he decided to go to them. As he got closer he notice that both were laughing just a normal thing that friends do, he also saw Hitomi and Lei Fang getting next to the two.

"Hey Eliot"

"Oh Sasuke hi I was just" Eliot was cut off by Kokoro

"We were about to dance now if you excuse us" Kokoro said dragging Eliot

"But Kokoro I don't know how to dance"

"I'll teach you now come on"

"Kokoro is so lucky" Hitomi said" I really envy her"

"What about you Hitomi don't you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke said

The Uchiha's comment made Hitomi blush she sighed

"No I don't…..but…there is someone I like but I don't think it will happen"

"You can't be negative Hitomi or your whole life will be negative too" Lei Fang said

"No I guess sometimes I don't have a chance on romance"

"Everyone has a shot on romance even you" Lei Fang said

"Thanks Lei Fang" Hitomi said smiling

Sasuke nodded in agreement, Lei Fang saw Jan Lee

"Excuse me but I have to go see you later Hitomi and Sasuke"

Both Hitomi and Sasuke saw Lei Fang went to Jan Lee

"I envy you too Lei Fang" Hitomi said

"Come on Hitomi don't feel down you will find that special someone someday" Sasuke said in an attempt to cheer her up

"I already did" Hitomi said as she starting thinking about a certain fighter

Sasuke nodded as he gaze at Jan Lee and Lei Fang

"What do you want?" Jan Lee said

"A sparring match" Lei Fang said

"I am in the middle of my job maybe later, but thanks for asking" Jan Lee gave Lei Fang something that she never thought he would do he smile at her

She was shock but she felt happy too she watch him leave and blush a little

(Did I really wanted to have a sparring match with him or did I wanted to dance with him) Lei Fang thought as she looked to the dance floor(I need a drink a cool lemonade will hit the spot)

Sasuke watch the whole thing with a smirk

(Lisa was right they are in denial)

Naruto was looking at the dance floor and he hasn't seen Tina anywhere he was expecting to see her but everywhere he look he didn't saw her.

(I guess she didn't come here)

Something caught Naruto's eye when he took another look at the crowd in the dance floor he didn't saw Tina but he saw someone who really caught his attention. He saw Kasumi she was wearing a sleeveless blouse colored pink with white a jean skirt and white boots(costume seven in DOA4) she wasn't wearing her yellow ribbon she had her long orange hair down showing more of the kunoichi's beauty. Naruto stood there stun staring at the kunoichi in that moment his heart skip a beat he felt something he has never felt before, something he could not understand himself but somehow he had a feeling it was a good thing. He walked towards her and he felt nervous she was truly beautiful, Kasumi spotted him and he notice her cheeks were red she was staring like she was in a daze.

"Hi Kasumichan"

"H…..hi Narutosan I didn't recognize you um…..you look cute" she blush

Naruto gave his fox grin while scratching the back of his head" thanks Kasumchan you look very pretty too"

Kasumi blush again" thank you I came here to relax you know about my life"

Naruto nodded" yeah I know you want to relax and have fun so how about you had some fun how I take you dancing"

Kasumi smile" really Narutosan you want to dance with me?"

"Of course"

Kasumi nodded and they went to the dance floor they both dance to the music whit the rest of the people, Sasuke saw Naruto and he sweat dropped he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

(You got to be kidding me first Tina and now Kasumi how does he do it I bet he doesn't have a clue of how he does it)

Naruto took her hand as he lead her to the dance floor and Kasumi was trying so hard to hide the blush from her cheeks, they began to dance following the rhythm of the music Naruto knew how to dance since Tina taught him when he dance with her. Kasumi was having so much fun she forgot for a moment about her fate of being an exile ninja, for once she thought she was just an ordinary teenager having fun like a regular teen would not to mention spending time with a boyfriend. She blushed from thinking about the boyfriend and focus on her dancing she smile at the blond he was really a good dancer, they continue to dance for a couple of minutes until they decided to sit in one of the tables.

By now Eliot and Kokoro have finished their dancing and they were sitting in one of the tables.

"Thank you for teaching how to dance Kokoro"

"No problem I'm glad I was able to help"

"Eliot I heard about your master I'm sorry"

"It's okay master Gen Fu was alone all his life but it all change when he had Mei Lin and myself I think he chose me to be his apprentice because he wanted to pass the Xing Yi Quan so that I use it to its full potential but only to use it for helping others and self defense of course"

"And he chose a good apprentice you must be proud" Kokoro said with a smile

"I am proud of him and myself"

"So where is Mei Lin?"

"She's with my mother back at London she's taking care of her while I'm here"

"Oh that's so nice of her so you want to win the prize money from the tournament so that you could help both of them?"

"Yeah I want to take care of Mei Lin since she doesn't have any other family and besides it was master Gen Fu's last wish that I will take care of her for him"

"To win the prize money you have to win the tournament and to do that you have to advance the first round which means you have to beat me" she looked at him with a smile" Eliot how about I let you win the match?"

Eliot gasp" what do you mean Kokoro?"

"I'll forfeit the match and you will advance you'll be one step closer to win the prize money"

"But what about you don't you want to win the prize money too?"

"I really didn't put any thought about the prize money I just wanted to test my skills but your cause is true and just so there I will let you win the match"

"Is that the reason why you enter the tournament Kokoro?"

He didn't get answer instead he looked confuse at Kokoro who was blushing a little, Kokoro looked back at him with a smile.

"So Eliot what do you say?"

Eliot stood quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking again" Kokoro I thank you very much for letting me win the match however, there will be no honor if I win the match in that matter I want fight you Kokoro"

Kokoro was really surprised" Eliot what happened to you, you told me you didn't wanted to fight me before so why the sudden change in mind?"

"And you also told me to decided and I have Kokoro you are a strong fighter and I want to earn the win of the match by beating you in combat not by a simple forfeit I'm sorry Kokoro but please try to understand I want to have an honorable fight with my friend"

Kokoro saw the honesty reflected in his blue eyes she smile while looking at him" you know Eliot deep down inside I guess I wanted to fight you too al right we'll fight but no matter what happens we wont go to far in the fight I don't want to kill you" she thought back at the DOA dome when they made the announcement about the rule to kill your opponent

"Of course I don't want to kill you we'll fight with everything we had but without any deaths deal?" he offer his hand

Kokoro smile and took his hand" deal don't hold back Eliot because I won't"

Eliot smile" I know well I better go" he then embrace her catching her by surprise she blush feeling his arms embracing her

Eliot broke the embrace" thank you Kokoro for taking me to dance I'll be waiting for you at the midnight carnival" he then got up and left the table

Kokoro stood still she was still blushing she then smile and giggle a little before leaving the table.

Eliot left the club and was met by Sasuke

"Are you going to the destination of your fight?"

"Yes I am"

Sasuke smile" good then I'm going with you I have nothing better to do anyway"

"Thanks Sasuke I don't mind at all"

Sasuke nodded and they both head off to the carnival the setting for his match with his friend Kokoro.

Back at the club Naruto and Kasumi were laughing as they were enjoying talking to one another they're conversation have been very pleasant and fun. Naruto told her all about his missions since he first became a genin and Kasumi has been listening to him with interest the entire time. The same with her she told him about her childhood as she grew up at her village she told him all her happy memories from her training to the times she and her brother Hayate spend together, she also told him about her half sister Ayane and how much she care for her. For Naruto he has enjoy talking to the young kunoichi he has truly enjoy spending time with her, unaware for him that the more he spends time with her he felt butterflies in his stomach he didn't know why but he ignore it maybe it was something he ate.

For Kasumi in all her time that she has spend living as an exile ninja this was the best thing that ever happen to her she has enjoy this day with the blond ninja a lot. However the more time she spend with him the more she got the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach she didn't know why she was nervous and she didn't know why she felt her cheeks flush whenever the blond ninja was present she decided to ignore this feeling for now.

"Kasumichan thanks for accepting to dance with me I though you were going to say no"

"Why would I say no Narutosan I enjoy dancing with you I have fun with you" Kasumi said as she blush without noticing it

Naruto smile at her" thanks Kasumichan I have fun with you too" he felt enbarassed after saying that and blush a little

Kasumi smile" oh Narutosan want me to read your fortune I can read your palm?"

Naruto was surprised" really Kasumichan you are a fortune teller that so cool"

"I guess I forgot to tell you about it but ever since I was little I could read peoples fortunes but I was very good in reading people's palms"

"Wow then go ahead read my palm" Naruto said showing his left hand

Kasumi smiled and took his hand she saw his palm and put her finger in the middle of his palm.

"You see the three lines on your palm Narutosan?"

"Yeah"

"Each of these lines represents the three virtues in a person wealth, love and life"

"Wow I didn't knew that go on Kasumichan" Naruto said eager like a child

"Okay let see your wealth line is on the middle side which means that you won't be nor rich nor poor but at some point you will be wealthy what do you think about that?"

"Honestly I don't care about money at all I guess I like money I mean with money I can buy ramen and other stuff but it really doesn't matter so much to me"

Kasumi smile" you are not a materialist person Narutosan people are materialist only caring for the things that they only treasure in their lives, you are different I think you value yourself by valuating others"

"That's right my friends mean a lot to me"

She smile again as she continue with her palm reading" the second line is your love line the longer the line is the longer you will have love and happiness and your love line is long hmm that's strange?"

"What is?"

"Your love line has two paths I guess it means that you will be loved the most by two people however I can't tell if neither of them shows a happy future the future is still cloudy it can't be tell…..yet"

"Wow I'll be loved the most by two people?" Naruto said (I wonder if it's Sasuke and Sakurachan I mean who else is going to be?)

"And finally the third line is the life line the longer the line is the longer you will live and your life line is very long Narutosan it means that you will live for many years to come"

"Really I guess I will die as an old man its not so bad as long as I fulfill my dream"

"Your dream don't tell me Narutosan I will find out by reading your palm, now Narutosan that finish reading your virtue lines I am going to read your future you see Narutosan in the palm of every human being there are three points surrounding the three virtue lines and those three points represent the stages of time past, present and future now I am going to read your future"

Naruto kept looking at her with big interest and curiosity he was dying to find out about his future more importantly he wanted to know if he becomes Hokage. Kasumi was about to read his future but she decided to read his future later she was so interested in knowing the blond that she decided to read his past point, with her index finger she gently pressed the location where the past point was located and once she did her eyes widened in shock. She thought that the life of an exile ninja was horrible that the constant running and hiding was tiring that will reach the person to commit suicide but she was very wrong at seeing the past of Naruto.

She has seen how he was treaded by the people of his village how he was shun, glare and beaten by the villagers, she saw the times when he couldn't find food that he had to eat the scraps from the garbage. She saw the loneliness when their parents took their child's back to their home leaving him all alone with no parents to take him to his home, seeing his painful past was enough to make her cry a few tears were forming around her brown eyes. She saw when he meet Iruka and how he become his first precious people and soon she was seeing when he became a genin and how he became friends with the rookie nine Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and the other jounins including the third Hokage. She smile at least he found friends to care for and protect she saw all of his battles from the battle at the great bridge to his battle with Kakuzu from Akatsuki, she suddenly felt great admiration towards the blond he has endure so much and he was still alive and well she was very glad for him.

She then saw something horrible a golden cage with a seal tag that said seal but it wasn't the cage that terrify her so much it was the thing behind it, she saw it's blood red eyes staring it was covered completely by a red energy his sharp fangs that look like they could destroy a whole village. Naruto was getting worry Kasumi hasn't said a word since she began to read his future, he saw her lifting her head up to face him he gasp seeing her eyes full of tears. He got closer as he put his hands on her shoulder and looked deep in her brown eyes.

"Kasumichan what's wrong?"

Kasumi dry her tears" Narutosan you have been trough so much pain you have had such a painful childhood your life has been a painful road indeed I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing for Kasumichan?" Naruto said with a light chuckle

"Because I look into your past instead of your future I'm sorry I know I shouldn't I don't have the right but please forgive me?" Kasumi said while sobbing

Naruto sighed" it's al right Kasumichan I forgive you so stop crying" he tremble a little about what he was going to ask her" Kasumichan if you see my past then…..did you saw him?"

"Huh…..you mean the monster I saw in the cage….yes I did why do you ask is it connected with you Narutosan?" she said with fear in her voice

"I'm sorry Kasumichan I have to go I'll see you later" he got up from his seat and left the table

"WAIT Narutosan hold on" she try to stop him but it was futile he was long gone already

(Narutosan what is your connection to that thing?) Kasumi though as she was worry for him she decided to leave the club and think about the monster and Naruto

At the midnight carnival

Sasuke and Eliot were walking the streets of the crowded carnival everywhere you look there were lots of people, all of the cool rides were follow by a really long line. Sasuke all of the rides and thought that it was fun to try one of those rides maybe he will get a day to invite his teammates and ride the rides. He looked back at Eliot and saw that he was worry it was written all over his face he knew exactly the reason he was worry he was fighting Kokoro a close friend of his so he didn't saw that it was wrong to ask him why he was worry.

"You okay Eliot?"

Eliot looked back at him snapping from his deep thought" I'm okay Sasuke"

"No you're not you're worry because you're fighting your girlfriend" Sasuke said with a smirk

"No I'm not I'm just uneasy that's all" he then gasp in shock realizing what the Uchiha said and his whole face turn red like a tomato" WHAT Sasuke she is NOT my girlfriend"

"I was just kidding don't get upset, look Eliot just have a friendly match with her you two don't have a grudge on each other just try to have fun in the match"

"Have fun how do you do that Sasuke?"

Sasuke raise an eyebrow" you're kidding you don't know how to have fun in a fight al right I'll explain take Naruto and me for example we fight a lot but we always do it for fun we like pushing ourselves to the limit we don't get hurt too much but we still give everything we have in the fight and in the end we respect each other for being great adversaries you should do the same with Kokoro now do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

Eliot gave a thoughtful look" yes I think I understand what are trying to tell me it's the kind of fighting that we fight our hardest just to gain respect and acknowledgement"

"Exactly and in the end whether who wins or lose gave her a big kiss" Sasuke said with a smirk

"WHAT" Eliot shouted while blushing

"Just kidding"

Eliot sweat dropped" Sasuke if you keep doing that I'm going to have a heart attack"

"You can't blame me I hang out with a blond dobe and some of his traits are passed on to me so it's not my fault if I tease you"

Eliot chuckle as he continue walking the streets of the carnival" were almost there the match is going to take place at the ferris wheel"

Sasuke nodded as he was walking something caught his eyes he saw someone familiar in the ground he looked like he was dead he could see the bottle of sake next to him he sweat dropped at the scene. He wasn't the only one who spotted him Eliot saw him and sweat dropped while shocking his head the man was someone who became a close friend of him just like he became a close friend of his master Gen Fu.

"Come on Sasuke let's help him"

Sasuke nodded and they both went to the unconscious Brad Wong who was lying in the ground while a lot of people were staring at him giving him looks that said crazy drunk.

"Brad please get up you're making a fool of yourself in front of everyone" Eliot said while helping him get back on his feet

Brad open his eyes and gave a smile seeing his friend" oh Eliot how are you I was just taking a little nap"

"Maybe you should take a nap on a bed if you even know what is that?" Sasuke said with a sweat dropped

"I was tired I didn't feel like walking to my apartment room so want a drink?" he offered the Uchiha the bottle of sake

"No thanks I don't drink (he's a big time drunk and he's lazy what a bad combination I bet Tsunade would love to meet him)"

"Brad when you will stop drinking so much I swear one of these days you will end up in a coma" Eliot said worry

"Sake is part of my life I can't give it up and besides Eliot it won't be long before you turn eighteen you will become my drinking buddy"

Eliot sweat dropped" no I will not become you're drinking buddy I don't drink and I don't like sake anyway"

Brad sighed" everyone is a critic I really need a drinking buddy its getting lonely to drink on my own I have enough sake here for two people"

Eliot sweat dropped again while he shook his head

"Shouldn't we get going to the ferris wheel for your match Eliot?" Sasuke said while looking at the ferris wheel in the distance

"Yes that's right"

"Oh yeah you have your match with that pretty girl Kokoro hey Eliot you don't mind if I tag along?" Brad said

"No I don't mind at all just don't get too close to Kokoro she's still upset with you for hitting on her in the last tournament" Eliot said with a smirk

"Hey I was just being polite" Brad said in an innocent tone

The three headed to the ferris wheel while walking Brad looked at Sasuke

"Hey I know who you are?" Brad said

"You do?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah you are my opponent in the first round"

Sasuke sweat dropped" oh so now you finally notice" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah I didn't realize before"

(I hope he's stupid fighting too?) Sasuke thought

Eliot laughs a little while walking looks like he had found great friends

In another part of the carnival Kokoro was enjoying looking at the view of the carnival watching the different rides, it made her try to get on in one of them she almost forgot about her match with Eliot. She the spotted someone familiar and close to her she was being accompany by Felipe, Kokoro saw her cousin Helena(yes that's what I think the secret is about Helena and Kokoro since in DOA4 she told her the term" our blood "). Helena was wearing a white dress with white heels and Felipe was wearing a black polo shirt with long brown pants and black shoes, she went to her glad to see her.

"Hi Helena" Kokoro said in happy tone

Helena looked back at her and smile" oh Kokoro I'm so glad to see you, you remember Felipe right?"

"Yeah I met him back at the dome"

"It's a pleasure to meet you senorita Kokoro" he then took her hand and kissed her like a gentlemen would politely do to a woman

Kokoro giggle" you're weird"

"Huh weird?" Felipe said confuse

Helena chuckle" Felipe Kokoro is not that kind of a woman"

"Oh I see then it's good to meet you" Felipe said politely

Kokoro nodded and smile" it's good to meet you too I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" she giggle seeing that both were holding hands

Helena blush" no we were just spending some time in the carnival that's all"

"Yeah just having fun" Felipe said trying not to blush

"You mean you guys are on a date?" Kokoro said with a smirk

Both adults blush without looking at the other while Kokoro just giggle

"Its al right Helena I'm glad you have someone to care for"

Helena cough trying to ignore the comment of her cousin while Felipe was blushing and feeling like an ostrich hiding his head on the ground.

"I wanted to tell you but since you're on a date I don't want to bother you" Kokoro said

"No Kokoro if there's something you want to tell me then please go ahead and ask me?" Helena said giving her cousin a smile

"Well I'm going to my match with Eliot and I thought if you want to accompany me?"

"Oh that's right I almost forgot about you're fight with him of course Kokoro I will go with you"

"We'll both go with you" Felipe said smiling

"Thank you very much both of you then let's go the match is going to be in front of the ferris wheel it's not very far from here"

The two nodded and left with Kokoro while walking she felt nervous this was the first time she was fighting Eliot, he has become such a good friend to her and it was going to make things harder for her to fight him. She remember that they both promise to fight each other and no matter what happens in the end she was going to remained being her friend, she calm herself and walked with confidence. After a couple of minutes she reach her destination she spotted Eliot who was with Sasuke and Brad Wong, they place was already crowded and the cameras were already rolling. A member of the Dead or Alive tournament committee was present ready to announce the match, Kokoro and Eliot went face to face as they were ready to begin the match.

"Good luck Kokoro fight with everything you had" Helena said

"You can do it" Felipe cheered

"Eliot no holding back" Sasuke said

"Just win the match already so you can have a drink with me" Brad said

"Al right the second match of the first round will now commence" the announcer said

"Kokoro prepare for battle"

"Here I go Eliot"

Get ready….FIGHT

Both have charge with an open palm strike only to be block at the same time, Eliot took the chance using a low kick taking the chance that Kokoro was distracted or so he thought as he soon as he low kick reach her she grab it and send him to the ground by a palm strike from Kokoro. Eliot got back and Kokoro use multiple strikes he block and dodge and manage to use a hold on her pushing to the ground, he use his fist strike hitting on her stomach she groan in pain as she try not to fall to the ground. For a little Eliot got worry and thinking he didn't over did it, he smile when Kokoro got up and smile back at him she charge at him and both striking punches and kicks at each other.

The crowd was cheering at the amazing battle taking place Sasuke had to admit that he was enjoying the match Brad was watching but every second he took a sip of his sake. Helena and Felipe were cheering for Kokoro while others were cheering for Eliot, the battle took another as both teens have reach a point that both could clearly predict each others moves turning into a long fight. Kokoro saw an opening as she strike Eliot with her palm sending him to the section of the bumper cars, as soon as the peoples in the ride saw them they all left and began to cheer for the two fighters. Eliot got on top of a bumper car while Kokoro did the same both were smiling as they continue their fierce combat, they jump from one car to another while throwing punches and kicks the fight look like a game of tag seeing who will get hit.

In the last tournament Eliot enjoy the fighting he has battle strong opponents and survive he became successor of the Xing Yi Quan style as well as Gen Fu's successor, but in this tournament he was feeling something else. As he keeps fighting Kokoro he felt joy and happiness it was weird she couldn't understand it but he like it.

(Sasuke was right I am having fun fighting Kokoro)

Kokoro continue to attack with everything she had and she enjoying this fight pretty much she couldn't understand it herself but she like it, she attack Eliot again only to be block by the young teen. They both jump from the bumper and landed on the grounds they stood facing each other while around them the crowd has gather still cheering them on, Sasuke, Brad, Helena and Felipe were watching they also join the crowd in cheering.

"Kokoro you really are a strong a fighter I wasn't expecting that you were able to read trough my moves" Eliot said while panting

Kokoro panted" you too Eliot and I wasn't expecting that you will read trough mine either"

"There's only one thing to do then" Eliot said as he got back into his fighting stance

"Yes the match will be decided with one more strike" Kokoro said while getting back into her Ba Ji Quan stance

(This is it one final move will determined the winner of this match come on Eliot win) Sasuke thought

(Kokoro you can do it I believe in you) Helena thought

The crowd continues to cheer as the two fighters stood facing each other waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

"HERE I GO" they both shouted in unison

The two charge at full speed ready to launch the final attack and finally they met Eliot use a fast palm strike while Kokoro landed a powerful punch both of their attacks were block making them fall to the ground. The crowds stop their cheering as they stood in awe and anticipation to see who the winner of the match is, Sasuke was staring at Eliot checking if he was al right while Helena was doing the same with her cousin. Eliot closed his eyes at the last moment the attacks collided with each other when he open them he saw that he slowly got up he looked in front of him and gasp seeing Kokoro on the ground it made his heart ache with pain he could feel the tears forming in his blue eyes. He ran to her and went to her side as he gently held her Helena also went to her side she was also worry for the safety of her cousin Felipe, Sasuke and Brad follow them shortly.

"Kokoro please Kokoro wake up I….I'm so sorry please forgive me I didn't wanted to hurt you please wake up I…..I like you so much I wanted to tell you how I feel before the match began but I couldn't please Kokoro open your eyes" Eliot said between sobs (I knew it even using a fake imitation of the iron fist technique was too deadly she can't be please no)

He continue to sob when he notice a soft hand touching his he open his eyes and saw Kokoro smiling at him with a light blush on her cheeks, he smiled at he embrace her.

"Kokoro you're okay I'm so glad for a minute I thought you were…." Eliot didn't finish

"It's okay Eliot I'm fine I'm a little hurt but it's not a big deal" Kokoro said while flinching a little in pain

"I'll go get Sakura" Sasuke said as he left

"I'm glad you're okay Kokoro" Helena said

Kokoro nodded the announcer broke trough the crowd and went to the group

"The winner of the match is Eliot"

The crowds cheer for the winner they were also cheering for Kokoro too

WINNER

"Kokoro thank you for the fight"

After thirty mnutes Sasuke return with Sakura she was healing the minor injures Kokoro had, they were all in one of the benches of the carnival Sakura finish the treatment while Eliot was next to her.

"There all better now try not to do anything rash for a couple of days okay" Sakura said

"Yes thank you Sakura I really appreciate it" Kokoro said happy

"Thank you for healing her Sakura" Helena said

"No problem I'm glad I was able to help"

Brad went next to Eliot" congratulations on your win Eliot I'm pretty sure Gen Fu must be very proud of you"

Eliot smile" yes thank you Brad I know he is proud of me"

"Now how about we celebrate with a drink?" he offer his bottle of sake to the blond teen

Eliot sweat dropped" no I am not drinking Brad"

"You're no fun oh well I'll celebrate alone I'll drink to your victory and to someday find a drinking buddy" he a sip of his sake

"Anyway you really show what you're made of in that much Eliot" Sasuke said impressed

"It's because what you told me Sasuke I was having fun fighting her and I enjoy it"

"I'm glad I was able to help" Sasuke said with a smile

"Eliot did you meant what you said back there about your feelings" Kokoro said while blushing

Eliot gasp in shock while Helena knew that this topic was personal so she told the group to leave they all left leaving the two teens alone.

Eliot gulp" Kokoro how much did you hear about that?"

Kokoro giggle" just the part that you said you had feelings for me is it true?" she said in a anticipating tone

He sighed in defeat there was no point in hide it anymore" yes Kokoro it's true"

He was caught in surprise when Kokoro embrace him she giggle" Eliot I feel the same way too I like you a lot that was the real reason why I enter the tournament again I have a strong feeling you were going to enter again I knew I couldn't pass this chance"

Eliot blush" you do you feel the same way too?"

"You bet so the night is still young so how about we go to the rides of the carnival let's go to the roller coaster first?"

Eliot smile and nodded" okay I guess this will be our first date"

Kokoro giggle while taking his hand they both headed to the rides, the group saw the whole display Helena had a big smile on her face.

"They grow up so fast" Helena said

"Yeah you must be proud of her Helena?" Felipe said

"I am"

"Well I'm out of sake I must be on my way to get more" Brad said as he left the group

Sasuke saw the drunken man walking out and he smirk

(That last match really made me anxious I can't wait to fight you Brad so you better get ready)

To be continued

How cute Eliot and Kokoro likes each other now I will get started working on chapter 6 before I return with Tamming two Hearts or breaking one please send me your comments and reviews I promise the story will get even better in further chapters farewell.

Next chapter: The strength of the Uchiha don't underestimate the drunken master


	6. The strenght of the Uchiha

Chapter 6 The strength of the Uchiha don't underestimated the drunken master

Chapter 6 The strength of the Uchiha don't underestimated the drunken master

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive seriously I don't

Authors Notes: I want to say that I had this chapter ready to upload on May 4 I had exactly ten pages of the chapter but my computer was being a real bitch and somehow deleted the whole chapter I had to write it all over again I was very pissed so sorry.

Hitomi dodge another punch from Ein she counter with her own fist but Ein use a hold on her punching her in the stomach, she got back to her feet and dodge the incoming punches and kicks from him she used a low kick making him fall to the ground. He got back and use a high kick but she use a hold on him kicking his other leg making him lose his balance she then did a couple of kicks follow by a flying kick which made contact and he fell to the ground. Hitomi stood her ground looking at Ein who got back up and he was ready to fight again he charge at her launching a powerful fist but she use a hold she caught his fist and counter with her fist sending him to the ground.

Ein got back up and this time he made an honorable bow while Hitomi bow too he went to her with a gentle smile that made her blush and her heart melt like butter.

"Well done Hitomi you have become so strong your father must be very proud of you" he then took her hands in his making her blush even more" and you have become so beautiful" he closed his eyes ready to kiss her

Hitomi felt so happy her heart was skipping beats and she didn't wasted time she closed her eyes and poke her lips ready to claim his lips this what she wanted to do in her entire life.

(Yes Ein kiss me)

THUD

Hitomi felt from her bed she got up and notice that she was in the apartment room that she rented while she was competing in the tournament she sighed in disappointment.

"If it was too good to be true it has to be a dream"

She went to take a shower and she ate breakfast, she then got dressed in her usual cloths

(What should I do my match isn't for a while I guess I could take a ride on my bike)

She then took her bike and left the apartment

Sasuke and Sakura were taking a walk in the streets of Tokyo they were wearing casual cloths since they decided to only wear their ninja cloths when they were going to fight their matches. Sasuke was wearing his black leather jacket with jeans and his black combat boots while Sakura was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a brown skirt above her knees and white sneakers. Sasuke took a glance at her he was still curious about her secret, he knew that it has to be the fact that she met someone that she like so he decided to ask her once and for all.

"Sakura tell me about the guy that you like?"

Sakura stop walking and blush" what are you talking about I don't like no one" she said in a nervous tone

"Come on Sakura who are you trying to fool it's obvious that you like someone just tell me I promise I won't tell Naruto"

Sakura sighed in defeat" al right I will tell you yes I did met someone on that day and….I have a crush on him" she blush

"So who's the guy?"

"It's Ryu Hayabusa"

Sasuke's eyes widened" you're kidding the Ryu Hayabusa the leader of the Hayabusa clan the super ninja"

Sakura nodded while blushing" yeah it's him it just happened he came to me on that day, well I might as well tell you about what he told me he thinks that we enter the tournament to help Hayate put an end to DOATEC and I promised him that we were going to help Hayate"

Sasuke sweat dropped" I can't believe you told him that the missions comes first we can't just go and attack DOATEC while we have important missions to fulfill and you kept bugging me and Naruto to only focus on the missions"

"Yeah I know but I couldn't say no besides what Donovan and DOATEC is doing is wrong and it's our duty as Konoha ninjas to stop him"

"What a load of crap you're doing this because of Ryu"

WHAM

Sakura hit him on the head leaving a huge bump, she left leaving the Uchiha on the ground he got back up and follow the pink hair teen.

"Come on Sakura I was just kidding don't get upset"

"Make another comment like that and next time I will beat the crap out of you"

Sasuke sweat dropped (what happened to the annoying fan girl who kept bugging me all the time?)

"So where's Naruto anyway?" Sakura said

"He told me he was going to the hospital to visit Zack I guess he feels sorry for him for using that jutsu on him"

"Well that's good the least he could do is apologize to him"

"Nevertheless he fought a good fight I can't wait for mine to start" Sasuke said eager

"That's right today is your match with that drunken guy what's his name again?"

"It's Brad Wong"

"Right well anyway Sasukekun don't underestimated him drunk fighters are very unpredictable I just hope he's not as strong as Lee is when he's drunk?"

Sasuke shiver at the memory he remember a year ago he made Rock Lee drink a whole bottle of sake in order to have a sparring match with him and it was no walk in the park. The fight was everything he expected intense and very unpredictable, the good news were that indeed he won the match but with a few injuries the kind of injuries that it took Sakura two hours to heal. He flinch a little he could still feel the injuries from that fight it was very worth it, he then thought about Brad and focus at the upcoming match with the drunken master.

(Brad can't be as strong as a drunken Lee but it doesn't matter I will be ready for him I won't underestimated him)

Tokyo Hospital

Naruto was walking the halls of the hospital until he reached the reception desk and went to the nurse.

"Hi is Zack here?"

"Zack oh you mean the fighter let's see………yes he's here he's in room 108 just go straight trough this hall and took a left turn you will reach the room in no time"

"Thank you"

Naruto follow the nurse instructions and went straight in the hall until he reach two passage he took the left side and continue walking it didn't took long for him to find the room. He politely knocked on the door and heard a come in from inside the room, when he enter he saw Zack lie on the bed with a small bandage on the right side of his head he also notice that he wasn't alone. Standing next to Zack was a young woman who seems to be in her early twenties with brown skin short white hair and blue eyes wearing a black long sleeve blouse with a pair of jeans and black high heels. The two looked at their visitor and Zack wasn't happy but it was the young woman who went to him looking very upset.

"You, you did this to my Zack"

"What do you mean why is he even here he only got a nose bleed?" Naruto said puzzle

A vein pop on the back of Zack's head" just a nose bleed what about this?" he show Naruto the bandage on the right side of his head" I hit the ground hard because of that nose bleed I had to get my head stitch and it's all because of you"

"Hey no offense Zack but it's a fighting tournament you can't expect not get hurt competing" Naruto said with a smirk

Zack cross his arms" so why are you here don't tell me is to gloat at me for your win?"

"No Zack I came here to check on you when I found out you were taken to the hospital I got worry because I thought you didn't got any serious injury"

Both Zack and Niki looked at him surprised

"Why would you get worry?" ask as curious Zack

"Come on Zack I always respect my opponents and I treat them like they were my companions so yes I respect you"

"Oh how nice thanks for worrying about my Zack" the woman said with a smile

"You're Zack?"

"Naruto let me introduce you to my girlfriend Niki"

"It's so nice to meet you Naruto" Niki said with a polite bow

"Nice to meet you too"

"Thanks for worrying about me Naruto"

"No problem Zack I'm just glad that you're al right"

"What are you going to now Zack you lost the tournament so where are you going to get the money to raise your island again?" Niki said

Zack sighed" I don't know the tournament was the only solution in my mind to win the money what am I going to do now?"

Naruto blink" wait a minute so it's true that you own an island?"

"Yes my island was paradise I was so looking toward to host the third beach volleyball tournament" Zack said with tears in his eyes

"A beach volleyball tournament?" Naruto said puzzle

"Yes you see when I first bought and build my island I invited all of the girls from the Dead or Alive tournament they competed in the beach volleyball tournament"

Naruto had wide eyes" a beach volleyball tournament so does that mean they were all wearing……" he paused as he began to blush

Zack gave a grin" yes they were all wearing swimsuits"

Naruto blush deeper while having a nose bleed he immediately thought of Tina and Kasumi wearing tight swimsuits showing their amazing bodies, Niki sweat dropped while Zack had a big grin on his face.

(Looks like I'm not the only pervert here)

Naruto calm down" so what happened to your island?"

Zack sighed" well the my island a big problem it had a volcano and worse of all it was active all of the sudden it erupted and my island sink into the bottom of the ocean"

"That's too bad" Naruto said with sadness

"Things got better for me because me and my girl Niki found an ancient treasure in Egypt that belong to a pharaoh we took all of it and with it I bought the most advance technology ever I got this huge spaceship equipped with a powerful gravity ray I use it and my island went back to the surface and that's when I host the second volleyball tournament"

"But wait you say your island sink so why do you need money now?"

Zack sighed again" because it sank again I made sure the volcano didn't erupted this time so cover it with a large boulder but out of nowhere this meteor hit the boulder destroying it in the process and bam the volcano erupted again and my island sank into the bottom of the ocean again"

Naruto sweat dropped (wow now that's what I called bad luck)" so that's why you need the prize money"

"Yeah I need it to raise my island again but now that I lost I won't be able to get the money" he made a fake sob

"What are we going to do now?" Niki said while sighing

Naruto saw the down expressions in their faces" don't worry I'll win the prize money I will help you get your island back"

Both Zack and Niki looked at him in surprise

"You will win the money for me" Zack said shock

"Yeah I will win the tournament but I can only give you half of the prize money there's someone else I want to help out" Naruto said while thinking about Eliot since Sasuke told him about him

Zack gave a thoughtful look" hum half I guess half is good it's enough to help us raise my island what do you think Niki?"

"Yeah I agree after all he's been very generous to offer us some of the prize money"

"Al right Naruto you have a deal but you have to win the tournament and that's not a walk in the park the opponents are strong you know that right?"

"Yeah I know and don't worry I will win the tournament it's a promise and I never back down on my word its my ninja way, of course there is something you could do for me Zack"

"I'm all ears"

"Well if I give you half of the money and you are successful in bringing your island back um…..could you…." Naruto pause as he began to blush

Zack grin" I already know what you want Naruto you want to come to my island and witness the volleyball tournament and the babe watch"

Naruto blush again while trying to hide his nose bleed and right now he was only thinking about two ladies a certain blond wrestler and an orange hair kunoichi.

"Yeah I want to go"

"Well I have a rule that men are not allowed on my island, but if you win the tournament and the prize money then I will make an exception and let you come to my island"

(YES) Naruto shouted in his mind" al right you have a deal Zack well I better go bye Zack bye Niki" he left the room happy

(Kasumichan and Tinachan wearing bikinis a dream come true I have more reasons to win the tournament now)

"Al right Niki hand me the remote it's time to see Baywatch man those girls are so fine"

Niki took the tv remote and hit Zack on the head

"Ouch girlfriend what did you do that for?"

"You know exactly why I did it you're just like Naruto a pervert"

"Come on baby I'm not a pervert I just like women that's all but more importantly" he took Niki into his arms" I like you even more"

Niki smile as they share a soft kiss

(Well he might be a pervert but he's my pervert)

Outside of the hospital Naruto was walking in the streets thinking about the beach volleyball tournament he kept thinking about Tina and Kasumi wearing swimsuits making him have endless nose bleeds. He suddenly remembered what happened back at the crash club when Kasumi read his palm and she found out about the Kyubi even if she didn't know the whole story about it. He hated his curse so much the curse of being a jinchurikki a curse that he has been struggling his entire life always fearing rejection hatred fear. He was more afraid of what would Kasumi's reaction be if she finds out the truth about him and he also thought of Tina's reaction, he couldn't handle their reaction they will hate him and they would no longer accepted him as their friend just thinking about it made him cry.

He completely let those horrible thoughts out of his mind as he continued walking the street, he then heard a motorcycle engine near him when he looked next to him he gasp in terror. Bass Armstrong was on his bike wearing his biker outfit he took off his sun glasses and he was glaring daggers at the blond making him tremble in fear. Things got worse for Naruto when he saw that Bass got off his bike and approach him with a killer intent, Naruto gulp as he saw the large man stand in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"You stay away from Tina"

Naruto try to remain calm" I don't want to sound rude but she's old enough to choose who to hang with and who not to hang with because….." he didn't finish because Bass punch the wall behind him leaving a huge hole

"I didn't ask for your opinion you stay away from her or else" he approach Naruto closer meeting his gaze" if I ever see you again with her you will face severe consequences are we clear?"

"Crystal" Naruto said immediately

Bass left and got back into his bike leaving a pale Naruto behind

(Man he has issues)

In another of town Sasuke and Sakura were walking and they stop as soon as they saw an elegant restaurant, both could smell the wonderful smell of the food making their stomachs go on rampage since they haven't eaten yet. The two took their wallets and sighed when they realize they didn't have enough money to eat.

"I forgot I spend most of my money on that professional medical kit they were selling back at the village I really needed one" Sakura said while sighing" what about you Sasukekun?"

"The same goes with me I spend most of my money on shurikens and kunais we should probably check with Naruto if he has money (but somehow I highly doubt it)"

"It's going to take us a while to find him and I'm hungry" Sakura said

"Find me for what?"

They turn around and saw Naruto with a puzzle look

"Great timing Naruto we are hungry and we want to eat in that nice restaurant so how about you show us how much money you have?" Sakura said with shinny eyes

Naruto sweat dropped" well I am hungry too but" he took his toad wallet and open it, it was completely empty" I don't have any money left"

Sakura sighed sadly" not you too let me guess you spend it all on ramen right?"

"No he didn't" Sasuke said upset

"What do you mean?" Sakura said

"He had money when we came here until I saw him entering a gaming shop and bought an xbox 360 an additional wireless controller and ten games isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto sighed" hey you can't blame okay I'm bore since I already won the first round I have nothing better to do"

Sasuke shook his head while Sakura was about to blow she glare at her blond companion.

"Let me get this straight Naruto I spend money on a medical kit Sasukekun spend his money on ninja weapons and YOU spend it all on a gaming system and games" she then started strangling him" AH NARUTO YOU ARE SO IMMATURE YOU ARE EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE KID"

"Calm down Sakura" Sasuke said

"NO I WONT CALM DOWN BECAUSE OF HIM I AM GOING TO STARVE" she continued her strangling causing a scene by now all of the people passing by were giving them looks

Sasuke felt embarrassed

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

Sakura stop her strangling making Naruto fall to the ground both Sasuke and Sakura saw Hitomi next to them she was on her bicycle.

"Oh hi Hitomi" Sakura said returning to her normal self

"I'm glad you interrupted Hitomi one more second and Sakura would have kill Naruto" Sasuke said while looking at Naruto who was getting up and catching his breath

"What's wrong you guys look" Hitomi didn't finish because she was interrupted by three loud stomach growls she sweat dropped" looks like you guys are hungry"

"Does it show that much?" Sasuke said

"We don't have money to eat" Sakura said while glaring at Naruto

Hitomi smile" hey don't worry how about I cook you guys some food I'm a great cook you know"

"Really oh Hitomisan you are so nice" Naruto said he took a glance at Sakura" you're nicer than Sakurachan"

"WHAT WAS THAT" Sakura shouted while glaring at him Naruto was acting like he didn't said nothing

"You don't have to Hitomi" Sasuke said sounding polite

"No it's al right I don't mind at all I'm glad I am going to cook for you guys so let's go to my apartment" she got off her bike

The trio walked off with Hitomi to her apartment while ignoring the growling from their stomachs. It only took the group fifteen minutes to arrived at Hitomi's apartment, when they enter they saw how pretty it look they were all kind of girly decorations and nice furniture.

"You guys wait here a little I'm going to change" Hitomi said as she enter her room

The ninjas did what she told them and got seated in the seats of the kitchen a couple of minutes later Hitomi arrived wearing a white shirt that said "cooking is fun" black shorts and a pair of light blue sandals.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Hitomi said in a eager tone

"RAMEN" Naruto shouted cherry while Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped

"Well frankly I'm so hungry I don't care what I eat so I guess I'll go with ramen" Sakura said

"The same goes with me" Sasuke reply

Hitomi nodded" al right ramen it is"

After she said those words the three ninjas stood in awe at what they were witnessing Hitomi started using some of her karate moves as she prepare to boil the noodles she then chop the onions and the other vegetables at high speed she also prepare the pork making sure it was well done. Forty minutes its all that took for Hitomi to cook the ramen and for a moment the three forgot that they were very hungry, Hitomi the three bowls of ramen follow by the chopsticks.

"Well dig in" Hitomi said cheery

The three were still in awe at the way Hitomi cook

"Wow" Sakura said

"Yeah karate cooking it was very impressive they way you practiced your skills by cooking" Sasuke said

"I'll say kicking ass in the kitchen with Hitomi" Naruto said

Naruto's comment made Hitomi laugh

"Well what are you guys waiting for eat up while it's still hot"

That was enough to revive the memory that they were starving they gladly took their chopsticks and began to eat Naruto felt like he was in heaven tasting the ramen Hitomi was there was no word to describe it for Naruto he devour the ramen like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke admitted that the ramen was very good he continued eating, the same with Sakura she was concentrated in eating and nothing more. While she was eating she notice a picture in one of her tables it show three people wearing white karate uniforms one was Hitomi the second was an older man with spiky white hair blue eyes and a white mustache and the third person she gasp because she recognize him since she met him back at the DOA dome where the matches were announced it was a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes.

(No way that's Hayate) Sakura thought shock she eat from her bowl before looking back at Hitomi" um….Hitomi who are those people in that picture?" she pointed to the picture

Hitomi smile when she saw the picture" that was the day I graduate from karate class the man on the left is my father he's the owner of the dojo and the man in the middle he's….." Hitomi pause while she sighed

Naruto finish his bowl and looked at the picture" hey what's wrong Hitomisan?"

Hitomi shook her head" I'm fine Naruto"

"He's someone especial isn't he?" Sakura said

Hitomi's cheek's blush a little" yes you could said that"

"Well I'm off" Sasuke said" I'm going back to the apartment and change for my match" he got up from his seat

"What Sasukekun you're leaving already but you're match is at 5 o' clock and its still 2:30 pm" Sakura said

"I know but I want to warm up before the match begins thanks for the food Hitomi" he bow before heading to the door and left

"Sasuke is very eager to fight that means he won't hold back" Naruto said with a grin" I'll be worry if I was his opponent"

Sakura looked at Hitomi and saw the sadness in her eyes she was staring at the picture

"Wanna talk about it Hitomi it might feel you better?" Sakura said

Naruto turn his attention to Hitomi

"I guess I haven't told anyone about it okay, I already told you about my father and the dojo he's the best karate teacher in Europe we live in Berlin Germany back then I was still a student in training I wasn't very good in learning I was always training hard and pushing myself to the limit even if I haven't improve at all my father loves training in the wilderness so one day when he was in the forest he found him"

"Him?" Naruto said in puzzle

Hitomi nodded" yes he found a young man lying unconscious he check up on him and he was still alive my father thought he must have escape from somewhere because he was only wearing short pants" she blush a little thinking about it" anyway my father is very kind hearted so he took him to our home when he wake up he had no memory of his past he didn't know who he was or who were his family his friends nothing, since he didn't know his name my father gave him a temporary name until he recovers his memory Ein" Hitomi smile while looking back at the picture and focus on Ein

(I get it now Hayate escape from DOATEC that's why he must have ended up in that forest in Germany and he obviously lost his memory in the process) Sakura thought

"Those times when Ein was in our home those were the most wonderful times I cherish them forever Ein and I we became good friends my father decided to teach him karate so he became his student but he was very impressed with him because he only master karate in two months what it took me months to learn Ein learn it in weeks my father said that he must have been a powerful fighter to be able to master karate in such a short time, after he master karate he volunteer to teach me and during those times he became someone close to me someone precious"

"You fell in love with him" Sakura said with a slight smirk

Hitomi blush" yeah I did we were always hanging out and we enjoy each others company but one day he left he told me he wanted to find out who he was and I let him go one day I ask my father that I wanted to participate in the Dead or Alive tournament he told me he will let me go unless I beat him and I did so I went to participate in the tournament, I was very lucky I met him but something was wrong with him he was different he somehow didn't recognize he called me by my name but he look like he didn't remember me and also he was wearing some kind of ninja armor"

"I guess he got his memory back by then" Sakura said

"Yeah he did I try to convince him to come back to the dojo with me but he didn't answer me it was like he was ignoring me I felt hurt, things turn bad for me one day my father got sick and the dojo was running out of money we need money to keep it running I thought if I find Ein he might help me by taking over as the dojo's teacher but since he got his memory back I don't think he will agree to come"

"What about you you're a good fighter can't you take over for him?" Sakura said

"I guess I could but I'm not as good as Ein and besides I want him back at the dojo I missed him so much" Hitomi started sobbing

Sakura gave her a conforming hug while Naruto was quiet the whole time letting all the information Hitomi told him, by now Sakura broke the hug with Hitomi.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks Sakurasan"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT" Naruto shouted

Sakura and Hitomi looked at Naruto

"Hitomisan I will convince Hayate to visit the dojo and help you with the dojo I promised you" Naruto said while giving her a thumbs up

Sakura smile" don't worry Hitomi when Naruto makes a promise he always fulfill it"

Hitomi dry her tears and smile" thank you Narutosan I really appreciate it"

Naruto gave her his fox grin" hey no problem I appreciate that you cook such a delicious ramen so I will help you with your problem"

"Thanks Narutosan"

"So how about we go to Sasukekun's match?"

"Yeah I want to see it um…where is it anyway?" Naruto said puzzle

Sakura sweat dropped" it's in front of the Tokyo temple shrine"

"Oh then let's go there hey Hitomisan want to come with us?"

"I guess I could watch it on the television but it will be even better if I see it live count me in" Hitomi said cheery

"Al right then let's go" Naruto said

The trio left Hitomi's apartment heading to Sasuke's destination match

Sasuke was dress in his ninja uniform he was jumping from one building to another at high speed he was on his way to the Tokyo temple where his match with Brad Wong will take place. He grin he was looking forward to fight in the tournament and this match was the beginning to reach the top and the chance he was dying for a chance to fight Jann Lee and Ryu Hayabusa. He knew both of them were pretty strong but knowing that Ryu was stronger than Jann Lee made him even more after all he wasn't called the super ninja for nothing. As he continue jumping and running he got the feeling he was being follow he smirk recognizing his pursuer he stop running and looked in front of him.

"Are you coming to watch my match with Brad Ayane?"

Ayane appeared in front of him with a calm look on her face while Sasuke was just smirking.

"Well are you going to watch my match?"

"Yes I want to see how strong the last of the Uchiha clan is" she said her eyes only focusing on Sasuke's onyx eyes

"I won't disappoint you and pretty soon I will advance I'll be one step closer to fight Ryu and beat him"

Ayane snorted" you don't stand a chance against master Ryu"

Sasuke chuckle" we'll see"

He suddenly vanish and appeared behind her shocking her she turn to look at him she gasp seeing that the Uchiha has activated his sharingan he gave her a confident smile.

"I will win my match without using my sharingan my taijutsu skills are enough to take my opponent down"

Ayane stood quiet not knowing what to say she saw that Sasuke has deactivated his sharingan.

Sasuke gave her a friendly smile" I'll be waiting for you" he then run leaving a flushed Ayane behind

(Damn him who the hell does he thinks he is I admit that he's strong but not strong enough to take down master Ryu) Ayane thought as she didn't have a clue that her cheeks were blushing she then vanish following the Uchiha

A few miles from the temple Brad was lying on a wall he was taking a nap as usual not worrying about a thing or even knowing that today was his match with Sasuke, that is until Eliot along with Kokoro went next to him he went to the sleeping Brad and started shaking him off from his trip to dreamland.

"Brad wake up you're going to be late for your match with Sasuke come on get up" Eliot said

"Yeah yeah I'm coming I was having such a nice dream I have endless supply of Genra thanks for waking me up Eliot" Brad said while taking a sip from his bottle

Kokoro sweat dropped (he will never change)

Eliot sighed" Brad if you don't arrived on your match on time you will be disqualified let's go"

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time honestly you sound more like my mother than my friend" Brad said while walking off

Eliot sighed while he took Kokoro's hand since they are officially acouple and followed the drunken master Kokoro went to whisper in his ear.

"Eliot do you think Brad can win against Sasuke?" she whisper making sure Brad didn't heard her

Eliot whisper back" in truth I don't think so when I fought Sasuke back at the ship he was holding back on me and he could have beaten me let's just wish Brad good luck on his match because he is going to need it"

Kokoro nodded and continue walking as they were heading to the temple.

A few hours later Naruto, Sakura and Hitomi arrived at the Tokyo temple they saw the large crowd waiting in anticipation for the match to begin they saw Sasuke standing in the front of the temple and next to him was Brad they sweat dropped as he was lying on the ground. In the middle of the two fighters stood a member of the tournament committee ready to start the match, Sasuke looked at the top of the tall temple he could see Ayane was watching he somehow was glad that she came to see his match.

"GO SASUKEKUN" Sakura shouted cheering him

"YEAH GO SASUKE BEAT HIM GOOD" Naruto shouted

"AL RIGHT THE THIRD MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND WILL NOW BEGIN" the announcer shouted

"Show me your strength Brad"

Brad just got up and took his drunken stance

(This should be interesting) Ayane thought

Get ready…..FIGHT

Sasuke charge at Brad who got on the ground and started kicking him making him fall to the ground he got back up and threw a punch but he was surprised as Brad got back to the ground and his feet grab his feet pushing him to the ground. He curse as Brad got back up he use an uppercut which Sasuke dodge he use a quick fist only to be caught by the drunken master and threw him to the ground. The crowd was cheering for both fighters Naruto, Sakura and Hitomi were cheering for Sasuke while back at the top of the temple Ayane had a satisfactory grin on her face.

(Looks like I was wrong of him being strong after all he's having trouble fighting Brad) Ayane thought as she realize that she wasn't alone she looked next to her and gasp seeing Hayate who seem to be only focusing on the match

"Master Hayate" she said as she went back to watch the match" so you're interested in seeing the skills of this Konoha ninja?"

Hayate didn't answer her he only focus on the match more importantly watching Sasuke

Back at the fight Sasuke was not happy most of his attacks were being counter by Brad and he was starting to get frustrated.

(Damn this is déjà vu all over again) Sasuke thought remembering his match with a drunken Rock Lee

He saw Brad throwing a kick he dodge it but he was now seeing Brad showing his back he gasp seeing that Brad was throwing punches without looking at him he dodge them and was able to use a hold on him kicking him on the back of his head. He stood quiet seeing that Brad was lying on the ground this could be a trap so he kept his distance from him, until he got up and went back to him throwing punches and kicks he caught Sasuke off guard one punch hit him on the face while one of the kicks hit him in the stomach. Sasuke took a jump back while groaning in pain he needed some kind of strategy to beat him other wise he will be beaten and he didn't wanted that not just because a lot of people are watching but because a certain kunoichi was watching him.

(Damn all of his moves are unpredictable if I activate my sharingan it will be a lot easier but there's no fun in doing that and besides I told Ayane I will beat him without the sharingan okay the only way to beat him is to studies his moves carefully)

Sasuke grin in satisfaction as he knew what to do now Brad was ready to attack again he threw a high kick but Sasuke dodge and jump back a few feet away from him, Brad charge towards him with a head butt and he dodge yet again he took another step back. The crowd were now getting confuse at the display the Uchiha was making while Hitomi was as confuse ad the crow she looked at the two teens who were still watching the match with high interest.

Naruto Sakura what's going on he's only dodging and running he's not fighting at all?"

"Just watch Hitomisan Sasuke knows what he's doing" Naruto said confident

"Sasukekun will win Hitomi" Sakura said

Hitomi nodded seeing the high confidence that both of Sasuke's friends had in him she continue to watch the match.

Back at the top of the temple Ayane sighed at the course of action that the Uchiha took

"Looks like he finally lost it running won't get you anywhere he's like a mouse trying to hide from a cat"

"Not quite"

Ayane looked at Hayate puzzle

"Look closely Ayane he may look like he's just trying to get away from he's opponent but in truth he's only studying his moves he's trying to memorize every move he's making to which he might come up with a strategy to beat him"

Ayane's eyes widened" can he really do that?"

"Yes and from it looks like it seems he might win this fight after all he's opponent is completely unaware of his intentions"

After a while of dodging and running Sasuke took a back flip and landed a few feet away from Brad he smirk.

(His moves are randomly there is no special order to follow he just attacks randomly rather than head on well its time to finally make my move)

Brad ran to him and landed a straight punch he was surprised when Sasuke caught his fist he kick him on his chest sending him to the ground. Brad got back and use a couple of punches while facing his back Sasuke dodge every one of them and use a thrown on him grabbing by his back and threw him hard on the ground, Brad continue to attack him but all of his attacks were futile as the Uchiha dodge all of them and he counter with throw. The crowd were cheering loudly for Sasuke while Naruto and Sakura were also cheering Hitomi was in awe watching Sasuke fight.

"Amazing Sasukesan is dodging all of his attacks but how?"

"It's because he was studying his moves earlier Hitomi" Sakura said

"And now he has memorize every single move so he can anticipate his attacks Sasuke has this match won" Naruto said while smirking (and he didn't use the sharingan)

Ayane was shock as she watched Sasuke dodging and countering all of Brad's moves

"Impossible one minute he was running and dodging and now he's dodging and attacking and Brad attacks aren't even hitting him"

"Its as I told you Ayane he has analyze all of his moves so he knows how to dodge them it seems the winner of the match was already determined before it even started" Hayate said while watching the match

Ayane's eyes widened" impossible he memorize all of his moves every single move in his fighting style that's not possible nobody can't do that in such a short amount of time"

Hayate nodded in agreement (he's very exceptional Konoha has sent their best to participate in the tournament but I doubt the tournament is the reason they have come just what is their true purpose?)

The match continued and the people cheer louder, Sasuke was now beating Brad like a bad habit and he had about enough he knew all of his moves and how to counter them there was no reason to continue the match any longer.

(Time to finish this) Sasuke thought

He charge at a dizzy Brad and kick him upward sending him high in the air he vanish and appeared in front of him he kick him three times follow by a powerful kick that brought him back to the ground.

"LION COMBO"

The crowd was silent as they saw the unconscious Brad the announcer went to check up on him.

"He's down the winner of the match its Sasuke"

The crowd cheered for Sasuke while Naruto, Sakura and Hitomi went to him.

WINNER

"It's over and I didn't even broke a sweat"

"Al right Sasuke that's was one hell of a match" Naruto said cheery while giving him a friendly punch on his shoulder

"Yes Sasukesan you fought well it was very impressive" Hitomi said

"Congratulations Sasukekun" Sakura said

Sasuke just smile he then saw the badly beaten Brad on the ground and looked at Sakura

"Sakura heal Brad I hope I didn't overdo it?"

Sakura nodded as she went to the unconscious man and started using her healing jutsu her hands glowing with green chakra it only took a few minutes for his wounds to heal.

"There he will be fine now"

Eliot and Kokoro arrived and they immediately went to Brad's side

"Hey what happened is the match already over?" Eliot said

"Yup pretty much where you guys anyway?" Sasuke said

Both Eliot and Kokoro blush while Sasuke smirk

"Don't say a word I have a pretty good idea"

"What?" said a confused Naruto" what were they doing?"

Sakura sighed" after all these years you are still as dense as ever"

"Hey Sakurachan did you heal Brad because he's still unconscious" Naruto said while pointing to the drunken master

"Yeah I did"

Eliot went next to him and sweat dropped" he's fine al right he's just sleeping"

The group sweat dropped

"You got to be kidding me I beat him and he decides to take a nap what kind of fighter is he?" Sasuke said while sweat dropping

Kokoro sighed" yeah that's Brad for you"

"Oh well at least he's fine that was an awesome match this tournament is going to be the best ever" Hitomi said cherry" hey guys how about we celebrate with some of my cooking?"

"YEAH I want some of your cooking Hitomisan" Naruto said cheery

"Al right let's go" Hitomi said

The group left while the crowd continued to cheer for the victor of the match Sasuke gaze at the top of the temple with a smirk.

(I hope you enjoy the match Ayane that was a taste of my strength)

At the top of the temple Ayane was in awe and impressed by the Uchiha's display of power in his match today she couldn't help but smile as she watch Sasuke leave.

(So that's the strength of the last of the Uchiha clan but was that his true strength? Maybe he has a chance against master Ryu after all who knows?)

Hayate was quiet ever since the match ended he was only focusing on one person only and it wasn't Sasuke, he was gazing at Hitomi he gave a small smile when he saw her smiling and cheering she was being her usual self somehow he was missing her but he let the thought vanish from his mind.

"Let's go Ayane"

Ayane nodded and they both vanish

To be continued

Hey how was that so far Naruto, Eliot and Sasuke are the ones advancing to the second round who will be the next fighter advancing to the second round find out in the next chapter as always send your comments and reviews NO FLAMES thank you and farewell.

Next chapter: Tai Ji Quan vs. Kung Fu: a lesson to learn in martial arts history


	7. Tai Ji Quan vs Kung Fu

Chapter 7 Tai Ji Quan vs

Chapter 7 Tai Ji Quan vs. Kung Fu: A lesson to learn in martial arts history

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't Dead or Alive but I own DOA 4 the game

Naruto was in his apartment playing Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare and he was playing on xbox live he was enjoying himself a lot. He never knew playing with a lot of people from all over the world was so much fun, and right now he was giving one hell of a beating to the competition he was about to break the game record of one hundred kills. He kill another American since he was playing the Russian terrorist he saw that the name of the soldier was mask ninja.

"Mask ninja I wonder who he is he didn't wrote anything on his personal profile my name is better ramen lover" Naruto said while wearing his communication head gear

Back at Konoha Kakashi drop his controller while he was in shame at his lost.

"I don't believe it I was beating by ramen lover what kind of name is that it's the kind of name Naruto would think of nah it couldn't be him he doesn't have an xbox 360 and besides he's on a mission he and Sasuke have advance to the second round"

Back with Naruto he continued his rampage on the other players when suddenly he got a message from another player.

"What's this a message from….Bloody Mary hum she wants a challenge al right I'll put her on speaker"

"Al right Bloody Mary I accept your challenge" Naruto said trough his speaker

"Prepare to get annihilated ramen boy" Bloody Mary's deep voice came from Naruto's head speaker

"It's ramen lover"

"Whatever"

He choose his character and the stage and the game begin, he was having problems he couldn't find her he make sure that he was following the radar and he still couldn't find her.

"Where are you?"

"You are so pathetic and you're supposed to be good you have no idea where I am you are like a rat lost in a maze but I know where you are I can see you ready for the kill" Bloody Mary said

(She's kidding she can't see me….can she?)

He was shock when he's character got kill

"No way I lost that's it you are going down"

"Bring it"

"You are a good sniper but I will find you"

"You will never find me but go ahead entertain me"

Naruto concentrate to try and find Bloody Mary's hiding spot but he got killed over and over again until the time was up and he gasp at the screen results Bloody Mary fifty kills ramen lover cero.

"No way I….I lost….it can't be"

"Better luck next time loser" Bloody Mary said as she log off

"Damn who the hell was she?"

In another apartment Christie remove her head set and gave an evil grin

"All too easy ramen lover your ass belongs to me"

Naruto wasn't going to let some humiliating defeat stop him from playing he was going to give it another try when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Coming"

He left his room and headed the door

"Who is it?"

"It's me Naruto"

Naruto recognize the voice

"Um….Tinachan hi what brings you here how did you know I was living here?"

"Your friend Sasuke told me I just came to see how you're doing"

"Oh of course yeah thanks for worrying Tinachan but I'm fine" Naruto said nervous remembering what Bass told him that if he ever sees him with Tina he was gonna get it

"Can I come in?"

"Its al right Tinachan there's no need for you to enter I'm fine thanks for dropping by"

Tina sighed she had a pretty good idea what was happening

"Naruto did daddy threaten you not to get near me?"

Naruto gulp when he heard that he sighed" yeah he did I don't know what to do I want to keep hanging out with you but I really don't want to upset your dad"

"Forget about him I don't care what he says come on let me in" Tina said in a sweet tone

Naruto sighed again he open the door and let Tina in she was wearing a ocean blue shirt that says woman's champion a pair of jeans and cowboy boots.

Tina smile while taking a look at his apartment

"You have a nice place Naruto"

"Thanks I'm sharing the place with Sasuke he's not here though I don't know where he went"

"Its al right so how about if you take me to your room?" she said while winking at him

Naruto felt nervous" why do you want me to take you to my room Tinachan?"

"Aw don't you want to be kind and let me see it?" she said while giving him the sad puppy dog eyes

"Okay but don't do that you look so cute" Naruto said while blushing

Tina giggle and they went to his room, when they arrived Tina gasp seeing something familiar in his room.

"Naruto I didn't know you had an xbox 360 I have one too"

"Really I didn't know you like playing video games Tinachan"

"Are you kidding I love playing video games come on let's play" Tina said sounding like a little kid

"Wanna play call of duty 4?" Naruto said while giving her a wireless controller

"You bet I'm very good in this game so I won't go easy on you" she said with a smirk

"We'll see now game on"

The two started playing

(Wow pretty, nice, smart and loves video games those are good qualities wait a minute good qualities for what?) Naruto thought while blushing he shook his head and return to the game

Lei Fang woke up with a yawn from her bed she looked around her apartment that she was living until the tournament was over, she took a glance at the nearby window and saw the rays of the sun shinning trough the window she smile it was going to be another beautiful day. She looked at her clock next to her and gasp seeing that it was noon already she sighed because she overslept she was never the kind of person to stay up late at night. She couldn't help it last night she was watching one of Bruce Lee's movies and she really enjoy it watching the legendary master of Jet Kune Do in action reminded her a lot of Jann Lee since Bruce Lee was his idol. She got up from her bed and headed to her bath room to get a nice shower, five minutes later she left the bath room wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt a pair of white shorts and yellow fluffy sandals she headed to the kitchen to eat some lunch since she skip breakfast by accident.

After eating lunch she went to the living room to start her daily warm up routine she got into her Tai Ji Quan stance she focus all of her moves as she was in a real fight without breaking concentration. She knew that today was her match with Felipe one of the newcomers of the tournament and she was shivering not from fear but with anticipation she was so eager to fight him like a little kid waiting to open his Christmas presents on a Christmas morning. She knew Felipe was a strong fighter she has seen him fighting in the preliminaries and she was looking forward to fight him, most importantly she knew that Jann Lee was going to watch her fight and that was the main reason she wanted to fight Felipe. As she continued to practice her moves she thought about advancing in the tournament so she could have another fight with Jann Lee and hopefully she will beat him like she did in the third tournament. She giggle at the thought and finish her warm up she went back to her room and change into her red Chinese silk dress she decided to have her hair loose just like the last tournament, she then headed her door and left with one thought in mind.

(I won't lose to you Felipe)

Tokyo Mall

Sakura was walking while looking at the different shops she decided to take this day to visit the mall and might as well do some window since she didn't have much money. She look at the shops one by one until she saw a small shop that said" Dragon's antique shop" that was enough to get her attention she went to the shop and open the door that has a small bell attach to the door making a soft ringing sound. She smile seeing a lot of interesting antiques they all looked very old she was so caught up looking at the priceless antiques that she didn't saw the owner of shop next to her.

"Welcome can I help you?"

"Oh no I am just loo…." Sakura didn't finish because she froze when she saw the owner of the shop it was a young man in his early twenties with his brown hair tied on ponytail and beautiful green eyes

Sakura's breathing quicken while her heart was beating faster she blush looking at the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on, she was on a daze while her inner self was having a huge nose bleed. She took a long look a him he was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt with black pants and brown shoes, he was so gorgeous and elegant she wanted to stare at him forever. She somehow got the same feeling of this man when she first met Ryu Hayabusa there was something about him something mysterious that made her feel so attracted to him, the young man gave her a kind smile.

"Welcome to my shop is there something you're interested?"

(YEAH I WANT YOU BABY) inner Sakura said while going gaga over him

Sakura snap from her daze" um…oh I am just looking that's all thanks for asking I like your shop they are lots of rare items and they all look quite valuable"

"Thank you just let me know if you need anything" the owner said before going to the counter

(WHAT what are you doing say something to him) inner Sakura said

"Actually" she said getting the attention of the young man" I was just wondering if you could give me a small tour of your shop if you don't mind" she said in a sweet tone

(YEAH good one you are such a genius) inner Sakura said while giving a thumbs up

He smiled again" of course I don't mind please follow me"

She followed him as they went to each of the sections of the small shop, he showed her the porcelain collection, ancient Japanese literature, paintings, Chinese works on weapons history and others precious antiques. Sakura was truly enjoying the small tour but most importantly she was enjoying that she was looking at the owner rather than paying attention to the antiques.

"So what do you think of my shop?"

"Oh it's very nice I really like it, it has many wonderful things"

"I'm glad you like it Sakura"

She smile when she realize that he has called her by her name and looked at him in suspicion

"How do you know my name I haven't even tell you my name yet" she stared at him in a serious matter for she knew this could be a trap and he could be a bandit or worse

"I will tell you but you have to keep this a secret al right I trust you anyway okay Sakura?"

Sakura nodded not so sure to trust him

"It's me Sakura Ryu"

Sakura's eyes widened she wanted to make sure is she heard right" Ryu…Ryu who?"

"Ryu Hayabusa" he said while giving her a smile

Sakura felt her heart beating faster again and her inner self was screaming in joy she was seeing him without his mask and she was quite pleased with his appearance.

(OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIM HE'S SO GORGEOUS I KNEW HE SO HOT OUTSIDE OF THAT MASK) inner Sakura said while having a nose bleed

"I don't believe it I didn't know you own an antique shop"

"Everyone has to have a second occupation and besides the money I own in this job I use it to help my clan"

"That's so kind of you Ryu" she said while smiling she then thought about the conversation she had with Sasuke the other day" Ryu there's something I have to tell you"

"What's wrong?"

"It's about my mission from Konoha you see Naruto, Sasukekun and myself we have a few missions but they don't involve DOATEC"

Ryu stood quiet he looked at her with a serious face he didn't know what to tell her

"So you are not here to help Hayate stop DOATEC?" Ryu said while looking straight into her jade eyes

Sakura shook her head" no we came here to form an alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan and we also believe that Orochimaru is working together with Donovan"

She notice that Ryu's expression soften a little

"So you want to make an alliance with Hayate I don't think he will accept he doesn't trust other ninja villages and you're also after Orochimaru I have heard of him he's an S class criminal that left Konoha years ago he's a madman experimenting on humans he's no different than Donovan"

"Yes but don't worry Ryu I promised we will help you and Hayate take down DOATEC he must be stop" she said in an honest tone

Ryu nodded" al right Sakura I will take your word in trust and to prove you that I trust you" he then headed to the back of the shop he return with a small red box" take this its my symbol of trust towards you"

"What is it?" Sakura said curious while eyeing the box

Ryu open the box taking a couple of scrolls" this scrolls contain advance healing jutsus from my clan it's yours take it"

Sakura gasp" what I can't accept this, its too valuable won't your clan be upset if they find out?"

"Its al right Sakura I'm giving them to you because you are a medical ninja and you look like a strong medic ninja I have a feeling you will find those scrolls very useful"

Sakura nodded while blushing" thank you Ryu I will take good care of these scrolls and someday I will return them to you that's a promise"

"As you wish" Ryu said with a smile

"Um….Ryu I was just wondering if it's not too much to ask can you give me a job here I do need money so what do you say I'll do anything you ask me to?"

"Well I can give you a job as my assistant so I have no problem at all"

"Thank you very much I promise I will work hard"

"How about if you start working tomorrow?"

"Yes of course thank you Ryu I'll see you later" Sakura said as she took the box of scrolls and left the shop

Ryu went to the counter next to cash register when he heard a familiar voice

"Master Ryu you are getting very acquainted with that Konoha ninja"

Ryu chuckle" does it bother you Ayane?"

Ayane appear next to him" no of course not but should we be trusting them they are not your average ninjas"

Ryu chuckle in amusement" so I am not the only one getting acquainted with them"

Ayane blush a little" no I am not making any friends with them I am however keeping my eye on them and I am more curious to know their intentions"

"You are worrying too much you should be focusing on the tournament and DOATEC just like Hayate"

"Yes I know but remember master Ryu trust can be destroyed so easily if you have forgotten master Murai?"

Ryu glare hard hearing that name made his blood boil the one who he used to consider an ally turn out to be the murder of his clan and the emperor of the Vigor empire he was only interested in using the power of the dark dragon blade to create hell on earth for his own needs.

Ayane saw the look in his eyes he was upset al right but she remain calm she turn the other way before looking back at him.

"Master Ryu I suggest that you be careful around that kunoichi"

"And I suggest you do the same with the Uchiha"

She didn't blush nor she look upset she just nodded and vanish

Ryu sighed (Sakura I have a feeling that I can trust her completely)

Back at Naruto's apartment he and Tina were talking after playing all of his games and after Tina gave him one hell of a beating he decided to order some pizza. They eat and began to have a normal conversation Tina told him about her career as a wrestler how she became the woman's champion she told him about her career as a super model follow to her career as an actress and her big movie debut" The Last Battalion" and finally her career as a rock star. Naruto likewise told her about his life as a ninja and some of his missions Tina was amazed of how much he has accomplished, they talk and laugh together. Naruto finally realize that he was with Tina in his room and they were both seated on his bed some dirty thoughts were running around his head, he look at her chest and even with that shirt she was wearing he could see how big her wrack was he shook his head erasing any of those thoughts from his mind he didn't needed any of this.

Tina smirk she notice that Naruto was staring at her chest she saw he was blushing, she smirk to herself after all she was in his room and the thought of making out with him was hanging in her mind but then again it wasn't her style at least not yet. She went to one of the boxes of pizza and pick a slice she then notice that Naruto wasn't blushing anymore she notice he had a depressed look on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?" she said worry

Naruto sighed" Tinachan if you find out something about me that you don't like I mean something that is not right something…..evil would you still see me as your friend?"

Tina saw the seriousness in his eyes she gave him a confuse look

"Naruto that depends can you be a little more specific?"

"Its al right Tinachan it was just a stupid question"

"Naruto you're not making sense at all are you trying o tell me that you have a secret?"

Naruto felt a chill crawl up his spine hearing that he imagine what would happen if Tina finds out about the Kyubi she would hate him, the horrible feeling of rejection coming from a person who has become a close friend was such a horrible pain to him he couldn't take it. Tina was worry she saw how depressed Naruto was and maybe she try to do something to cheer him up.

"Well Naruto if you're big secret is that you are a big time pervert then I guess I will have to end my friendship with you" Tina said with a smirk

Naruto blush" what really you think I'm a pervert?" he said in a nervous tone

She smirk" yeah you might be but then again" she got closer to him until her lips were near him" I want you to be perverted with me"

Naruto felt like all the blood from his body have gone to his head until he saw Tina laughing.

"Oh Naruto I'm just teasing you relax don't die from blood loss"

"What you were?" Naruto said as he sighed in disappointment" you almost convince me Tinachan"

Tina smirk wile putting her hands on her waist" don't tell me that you are a pervert?"

"No of course not" Naruto said in a nervous tone

(I have a feeling he's lying but I'll let it slide this time) Tina thought as she gave him a sweet smile" Naruto I hope you have been practicing your kissing?"

Naruto gasp when he heard but he's eyes widened when Tina kiss him on the lips and this time he accepted it he deepened the kiss by putting his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck. He made his tongue gave entrance to Tina's mouth and she gladly open it mouth letting their tongues dance wildly, Naruto felt like he was in heaven the kiss was so electrifying and sweet that he was ready to die like a happy man. Tina was really enjoying this kiss more than the first one she gave him back at the ship for a minute she forgot about the rest of the world, it wasn't long that both have to break the kiss because of the lack of air.

Naruto gasp for air while smirking" how was that Tinachan?"

Tina wasn't looking at him she was looking the other way because her whole face was red like a cherry she then look back at him and pray that her blushing was gone for good.

"Well Naruto much better you really have learn to kiss when you meet the girl of your dreams she will be very happy that she will have a good kisser for a boyfriend"

Naruto scratch the back of his head" thanks Tinachan"

"Oh that's right today's Lei Fang's fight is going to be at the Tokyo bridge so how about if we go Naruto?"

"Yeah that sounds great let's go"

The two left the room and exited the apartment while they began walking Tina was giggling like a school girl in her mind.

(That was one hell of a kiss Naruto really knows his stuff but it's just a crush….is it?)

She erased that though from her head as she looked at the blond ninja who gave her a smile and she smile back after she blush a little making sure Naruto didn't notice it she continued walking with him towards the location of the next match.

A few miles from the Tokyo bridge Felipe was walking towards the bridge he was being accompany by Helena she looked back at him noticing his choice of clothing he chose for the fight, he was wearing a green Chinese tunic with the design of a tiger colored gold on the sides of the tunic with black sandals he still had his dark red hair tied in a pony tail but on his forehead he had a yellow headband. She looked at him in worry and then got back at watching the road in front of her when suddenly Felipe made her stop walking by putting his arms on her shoulders.

"Okay Helena what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Felipe I'm fine" she said in a calm tone

"You are looking at me with a face that I am going to die now come on is Lei Fang that tough?"

"She is strong for every tournament she participates she trains hard and after one tournament ends she trains harder whether she wins or loses"

"Yes you have told me about her she is a genius at the fighting style of Tai Ji Quan I am facing quite a formidable opponent in the first round you also told me she's a good friend of yours"

Helena smile" yes she is she is very friendly and sociable so it's hard not to become friends with her"

"But that's not all isn't it you something else is bothering is it come on tell me" he said worry while looking into her green eyes

Helena looked back at his green eyes" this tournament is making me feel uneasy it's because of that new rule they added"

"You mean the one that you can kill your opponent?"

Helena nodded while put his hands in hers

"Don't worry Helena I won't kill Lei Fang I am not that kind of person"

Helena smile" thank you Felipe just don't underestimate her okay?"

Felipe took her hand and gave it a soft kiss making her blush

"No te preocupes princesa todo saldra bien" he then took her hand and they started walking again

Helena sighed as while blushing (I hope you're right I don't want to lose any friends in this tournament I already lost my family)

Lei Fang was near the Tokyo Bridge walking with anticipation as she was heading to the location of her fight, she didn't notice someone was next to her.

"Are you going to your match?"

Lei Fang look next to her and was surprised to see Jan Lee wearing a long sleeve white shirt black pants and black boots.

She smirked at him" ah are you going to watch my fight?"

"I'm always watching all of the fights" he said in a calm tone

"Good because I want you to watch closely my fight I will beat him good and soon I will be fighting you again and I will beat you Mr. Dragon"

She was expecting that he was going to tell her that she doesn't stand a chance against him but instead she heard nothing from him, she looked at him and he was serious but she could see something in his eyes then she thought if he was worry about her.

"Don't underestimated him"

Jann Lee continue walking while Lei Fang stood there with a surprise look on her face

(Is he worry about me? No it can't be this is Jan Lee were talking about here)

She then follow him and this time she was running anxious for her fight knowing that Jan Lee would be watching she smile as she continue running.

An hour later at the Tokyo Bridge the crowd was already present along with the tv crew Naruto and Tina arrived at the large crowded bridge and they saw Sasuke, Sakura, Helena, Lisa, Tenchi and Hitomi. Naruto went between Sasuke and Sakura follow by Tina.

"Hey guys did we miss anything?"

"No the match is about to start" Sasuke said

"No offense Helena but I am going to cheering for Lei Fang" Lisa said

"Its al right Lisa I have nothing if you are going to be cheering for her" Helena said

"So who are you going to be cheering for Helena?" Sakura said

Helena smile" I will be cheering for both of them I guess"

"That's not fair Helena you have to cheer for one person only" Tina said with a smirk

"Hey here they come" Naruto said seeing the two fighters facing each other

The announcer of the match was checking his match making sure it was time for the fight while Felipe and Lei Fang were facing face to face. Lei Fang gaze at the crowd and spotted Jan Lee she gave a confident smile she was going to show him her strength.

"GO LEI FANG" Hitomi shouted

"THE FOURTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND WILL NOW COMMENCE"

Lei Fang got into her Tai Ji Quan stance while Felipe got into his Kung Fu stance

"Ready to lose"

"Fight me with honor"

(Be careful Lei Fang) Jan Lee thought

Get ready…..FIGHT

Both fighters attack at the same time blocking their attack, Lei Fang use a palm thrust hitting him but he use back flip to avoid landing on the ground. Felipe use a straight punch but Lei Fang use a hold grabbing his whole body and sending him to the ground, he got back to his feet and countered with a low kick that hit her he then used a high kick that hit her hard. She got back up and saw Felipe attack with a high punch she caught his hand and raise it high she then hit him on his stomach with her elbow and she then hit his back with her elbow and she finish it pushing him. The crowds recognize that move as one of Lei Fangs throw combos and they cheered loudly the same with Naruto and the gang. Felipe got back up and reacted to block an palm thrust from Lei Fang he then punch her in her right cheek causing her to spit some blood he took the opportunity that she was still in the effect of the hit and use a middle kick hitting her stomach, he took use another fist but Lei Fang caught his punch and send him back to the ground. She charge at him as soon as he was back on his feet and use a couple palms follow by a high kick she launch another palm but Felipe caught it kicking her chin both were panting in exhaustion.

"Felipe you are a tough opponent"

"I said the same to you too senorita Lei Fang I expect no less from the Tai Ji Quan genius however I have more stamina to keep fighting and its all thanks to the style of karate that's why its considerate the fundamental of all martial arts"

Lei Fang shook her head" you are wrong there Tai Ji Quan is fundamental of all the martial arts it represents balance"

"Well looks like you need to double check your history book" he charge at her with a kick with Lei Fang block but he then caught her arm and put her on a headlock

"You see Kung Fu was the first martial arts to be learn in Chinese history it was fundamental that's why many try to imitate others created a new martial art by following the path of Kung Fu"

Lei Fang gritted her teeth as she broke free from his head lock and use her palms along with kicks while Felipe dodge them and he manage to block her last kick she then counter using her other kick hitting him.

"Everything lies within Tai Ji that's why it's fundamental" she said while staring at Felipe who was getting up

"And just where you think Tai Ji Quan is from senorita Lei Fang don't worry I will answer the question Tai Ji Quan was an influence by Kung Fu"

(It can't be he's lying I learn about history at college and I haven't read a single book that proves his theory)

"I will show you now fight senorita Lei Fang"

Lei Fang kick use a high kick which Felipe caught it and punch her in the stomach she got on her knees, Felipe threw a punch but Lei Fang dodge it and use a cartwheel Felipe got his by her two kicks. Felipe got back up and saw Lei Fang panting looks like she wasn't going to last long he focus on his opponent he was going to assure winning the match. He charge at her with a kick but she caught his kick and use a palm strike on his chest she use her own combo all of his attack until her last one fail earning a hold oh her left arm he punch her face and use a low kick causing her to fall on the ground. She slowly got up and cough some blood she couldn't believe it but she was reaching her limit while she gaze at Felipe he had a few bruises on his face but he didn't look like he was ready to go down.

The crowd was cheering loudly they were witnessing an amazing fight while Jan Lee was watching the fight with a serious expression on his face, the group was amazed at the fight they began cheering and most of them were cheering for Lei Fang.

"Wow look at her she look almost beat up and she still fighting with everything she has she must really want to win the prize money" Naruto said

"No you're wrong"

Everyone look at Helena who was gazing at the match

"She doesn't want the prize money in fact she doesn't care if she wins or loses the tournament when Lei Fang enters the tournament she only does it for one purpose she wants respect and acknowledgement from the one person she secretly admires"

Naruto, Sakura and Tenchi didn't understood what she was saying but Lisa, Tina and Hitomi got the idea Sasuke smirk.

"So that's it she wants him to see her as great fighter"

"Do you know the guy she wants to impress Sasuke?" Naruto said

"Yeah I do its pretty obvious when you look at it"

"Come on who is it?"

"Find out on your own Naruto"

Naruto growl while the group just chuckle at him they went back to watch the match.

Lei Fang was attacking Felipe like a berserker but he was blocking and dodging them he counter with his fist and kicks Lei Fang fell again to the ground and this time she was having problem getting up. She was tire but most of all she was injure her injuries were getting serious for every blow she took she got back up while coughing blood. She gazed at Jan Lee who was still watching the match she was surprise when she saw the look in his eyes they were reflecting something she never thought she will ever get to see he was concern for her. The group was now worry they all knew she couldn't continue fighting she look like she was about to fall for good.

"Stop the match she can't go on any longer" Tenchi said

"Yeah she looks hurt stop the match" Naruto said

"No the match continues until one fighter is standing remember the rules you can kill your opponent" the announcer said

The group was shock Tina was upset the same with Hitomi, Lisa and Helena they were very worry for the well being of their friend.

"Somebody has to stop the match right now" Sakura said as she was about to go to the match but Sasuke stop her

"If you interfere in the match Lei Fang will be disqualified let her fight she wants to win this match even if she fell unconscious"

The women knew what Sasuke was talking about they knew very well that Leif Fang had a powerful crush on Jan Lee and she was going to everything in her power to win the match. Jan Lee saw her barely standing up he could see clearly that her injuries were serious he stood watching while he tighten his fist in anger.

Felipe was shock seeing the Tai Ji Quan struggling on her feet

(If this keeps up I may have to….) he didn't wanted to think about it he didn't wanted to kill no one in the tournament

Lei Fang cough up blood again while gazing at Jan Lee

(No I can't lose he's watching me I won't lose)

She got into her stance trying to focus on her opponent her vision was getting blurry she charge at him with the strength she had left she use a couple of palm strikes but Felipe dodge them she use her palms but fail as Felipe dodge them once again. Felipe stood looking at her he shook his head and gaze at Helena who was almost at the brink of tears he knew she was worry about Lei Fang and he had no choice he needed to win the match he charge at her he was going to finish this once and for all.

(I'm sorry Helena please forgive me)

He charge with his final attack while the crowd cheers and Naruto and the rest of the competitors were shock and just when Felipe's attack was about to make contact with Lei Fang Jan Lee got in front of her making Felipe stop his attack. Lei Fang saw him getting in the way saving her from Felipe's attack and she couldn't believe it she didn't know how long she could remain standing.

Jan Lee looked at the announcer" it's over the match is over" he gave him a very serious stare making the announcer nod nervously

"Yes the match is over the winner is Felipe"

WINNER

"Don't push yourself too hard senorita"

Lei Fang fell unconscious while the group went to her side Sakura began to heal her injuries while the group namely Tina, Lisa, Hitomi and Helena were very worry.

Felipe sighed in relief while looking at Jan Lee" thanks I'm glad you stop me besides I don't think I was going to kill her I wont do such thing"

Sakura smile as the green chakra vanish from her hands" there she's fine now I heal all of the serious injuries but she still hurt I suggest we should take her to a hospital"

Just before any of them reacted Jan Lee much to their surprise carry her bridal style and walk off from the group, the group was surprise at his course of action but Tina and Lisa were smirking and Helena was smiling.

(Lei Fang it seems you didn't lose the match after all) Helena thought while smiling

To be continued

Aw how cute Jan Lee cares for Lei Fang now I will be focusing on Jan Lee/Lei Fang and Naruto/Kasumi in the next chapter as always reviews and comments are welcome flames ARE NOT farewell.

Next chapter The heat of battle: The fight is everything

.


	8. The heat of battle

Chapter 8 The heat of battle: the fight is everything

Chapter 8 The heat of battle: the fight is everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Lei Fang enter her apartment with a confuse look on her face, after spending two days in the hospital she was finally release the doctors said that her injuries were all healed not to mention that her friends from the tournament told her about Sakura healing her serious wounds so she was thankful that she help her. Now normally she will be upset for losing her match against Felipe and she lost in the first round no less when in previous tournaments she has advance to the semifinals. The main reason that would made her upset was that she lost the match while Jan Lee was watching, by losing she has brought shame upon herself expecting to earn his respect she has done the opposite. But she wasn't upset at all for losing she was confuse and yet happy for two reasons, first just when Felipe was going to deliver the finishing blow Jan Lee saved her again and the second it has to do what happen in the hospital two days ago she somehow blush at the memory.

(Flashback to Tokyo hospital two days ago)

Lei Fang was laying in a bed in one of the hospitals rooms she was being visited by Naruto, Tina, Lisa, Tenchi, Sasuke, Sakura, Helena and Felipe. They were all trying to cheer her up for losing the match but she was fine and not upset after seeing Jan Lee saving her before she went unconscious. Felipe has apologized to her over five times and she told him that it was al right they were competing in a fighting tournament so there was nothing to worry about. They were still talking that is until Jan Lee enter the room the group went silent after they saw him Helena then said that it was better if they leave them alone so they left the room. As soon as the group left the room it was like time stood still a long silence fell upon the room, she looked at him and once again she saw the same concern reflected in his eyes she still couldn't believe it was he really that worry about her she didn't know the answer to that question however she was going to find out.

Before she spoke Jan Lee beat her in speaking

"How you feeling?" his voice sounded normal

"I'm fine now Sakura healed my injuries the doctors told me I shouldn't try to fight for a few days but that's al right since I lost the match there's no need for me to fight" she told him while giving him a fake smile

Jan Lee nodded deep inside he felt relief to know that she was going to be al right he then saw tears were forming on Lei Fang's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Jan Lee I won't be fighting you much less beat you on the fight since I lost already I failed I wasn't strong enough" she was holding back her tears but it was futile they fall from her cheeks she tighten the sheets of the bed while she made a soft sob

"You fought a great battle he was a tough opponent don't feel bad about it" he said and gave her a rare smile

Her eyes widened in shock she thought she heard wrong or that she was dreaming was this really Jan Lee standing in front of her the man who has become the second Bruce Lee a legend was he trying to make her fee better she once again look at him.

"What did you say?"

"You fought great there's no need to feel bad about losing when you lose a match you learn from your defeat and you dedicate yourself to train and make yourself stronger remember we learn for every defeat that's why fighting is always a challenge you fight and win and if you lose you become stronger it's a challenge that will never end"

"Like you?" she said with a smirk

"Yes that's why I always enjoy fighting you meet so many fighters some are weaker than me some are even stronger you win to face those opponents and when the time comes to face them I will fight with everything no holding back" he close his fight thinking about two ninjas a certain mask ninja and a certain Uchiha

"But you never hold back" she said while giggling

Jan Lee chuckle while nodding

Lei Fang dry her tears and she was feeling better now at least he wasn't as shame of her after all she looked to the floor before looking back at him there was a question she's been dying to ask him for a long time now and this was the perfect chance to ask him.

"Jan Lee do….you think I'm a worthy opponent?" she said in a nervous and anticipated tone

He was surprise at first but he then gave her that rare smile of his something she thought he never would actually do since she has always seen him so serious all the time.

"Yes you are a very worthy opponent in fact I have truly enjoy fighting you in the previous tournaments especially the one when you beat me after that I double time my training until I became even stronger than last time so I will be ready to fight you again"

That was it the answer she was looking for he has finally acknowledge her and she was so happy that he enjoy fighting her she didn't know why but she felt her cheeks heating up and she couldn't believe she was blushing she hope Jan Lee didn't notice it.

She smile at him" thank you, you don't know how much it means for me to hear that from you all of my hard training has been paid off I'm glad you feel that way Jan Lee"

Jan Lee look surprise" is that why you have trained so hard?"

She blush hard (I can't believe I said that) " I mean I wanted to get strong so I could defend myself that's all" she looked back at him to see him smirking

"I see then I guess if that's the case I wanted to ask you when you leave the hospital I wanted to ask you to this Chinese restaurant downtown but maybe I should reconsider?"

Lei Fang was shock (is he…..asking me out……ON A DATE)" I….of course I accept" she was more shock at what she just said

"Then I'll see you there at noon" he said while waking out of the room

Lei Fang was still shock was she dreaming she didn't know how it happened but it did the one and only Jan Lee has just ask her out and she agree that shock her even more, but deep inside she felt so happy she has always considered the fighter her inspiration and the chance to get to know him better she couldn't turn down the offer. She felt her cheeks blushing again and she felt the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach anticipation fell upon her and she couldn't wait till she finally leaves the hospital.

(I can't believe I'm going on a date with him)

(End of flashback)

She sighed happily as she went to take a shower and get ready to her date with the dragon

(I guess good things comes to you if you are patient enough)

Kasumi was sitting in a table of her apartment she has been working non stop to try to figure out what was the connection between Naruto and the monster she saw when she was seeing his past. She couldn't help it she was worry for the blond ninja she has try using her tarot cards and her crystal ball but she couldn't see the connection it was frustrating her, she thought that the only way to find out was to ask him but she hold that thought. She remember his reaction when she told him about the monster he became so depressed his expression reflected pain, sorrow and loneliness, she sighed should she be worrying so much about him she has only known him for a couple of weeks but she feels like she knows him for a long time she was happy that she met him he was such a good person. Then there was the fact that he promise her to save her from her fate as an exiled ninja she smile at the thought to be free from treason and execution to be a free ninja once again.

She finally give up in using her fortune telling gears and change her long white shirt to a pink blouse a pair of short and pink sneakers she pick her favorite yellow ribbon tying her long orange hair to a single braid she left her apartment locking the door she left the apartment and into the streets.

(I must find Narutosan)

She walk to the crowded streets and started running she didn't know where to start searching she turn to every corner, after an hour of endless running she finally gave up Tokyo was too big of a city to find one single person. She then notice where she stop her running she was standing in the middle of a lot of restaurants, she saw a ramen shop and she gasp seeing a familiar blond teen leaving wearing an orange sweater, jeans and white sneakers. She knew it was Naruto when she saw the whiskers on his cheeks you don't meet someone with whiskers everyday unless it's a cat, she went to follow him and finally ask him what she wants to know.

Naruto was happy he just ate a ramen from a place that might rivals Ichiraku's but he didn't wanted to admit that it tasted better than Ichiraku's so he just sighed happily and continue walking towards his apartment. After a few minutes he felt it a few hidden presences following him he knew that he's pursuers were definitely ninjas he could sense them from the roof of the building he didn't know who they were so he play it calm and continue walking. He went to an alley which he was glad that it was a dead end alley he could take care of his followers without getting attention from the people or risk getting them hurt.

He took a couple of kunais from the pockets of his sweater" al right however you guys are come on out I don't feel like fighting today"

He got his answer when the ninjas jump from the building and land in front of him, Naruto was surprised to see a couple of mask ninjas wearing familiar uniforms their headbands was what caught his attention the symbol of two stones.

"You are ninjas from stone village" Naruto said in a calm tone

"Not just ninjas were Jounins from stone village we are the most skillful ninjas in our village" one stone ninja said

Naruto got a bad feeling about this" so what does stone ninjas want with me?"

"We came for you Uzumaki Naruto we are going to kill you" another stone ninja said

"After we learn who you REALLY are you must die now"

(So they know the truth I have no choice then I have to kill them) Naruto thought as he took a fighting stance he then sense that there was another presence at the top of the building (must be another stone ninja waiting to ambush me) he took his attention back to the three in front of him

"DIE DEMON" one stone ninja shouted while forming a hand seal the other two took shurikens ready to throw them at their target

They stone ninjas never saw it coming before they realize it they were laying in the ground dead they were laying in a pool of blood from their own, Naruto stare at them watching them die one of them was still alive but he didn't have enough time.

"So it's true then that jutsu you just did it's his" he said as he finally die

Naruto look to the top of the building

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE COME ON OUT" he throwed a kunai at the top of the building

The person dodge it and made a back flip jumping from the building Naruto prepare to throw his other kunais when gasp at the person standing in front of him it was a beautiful petit teen with orange hair tied in a braid.

Naruto's eyes widened" Kasumichan you have been following me too?"

Kasumi didn't answer him she went towards him and looked at the dead bodies of the stone ninjas she then looked back at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Narutosan you are being hunted down like me too" she said in a soft voice

"Well I am not an exiled ninja but this will explain me why they were after me" he said as he notice a familiar black book near the body of a stone ninja

He pick it up and open it" figures it's a bingo book and I am in the number one spot of most dangerous ninja class S approach with extreme caution kill on sight and report to the Tsuchikage if spotted" he also saw more information about him information that he was the container of the Kyubi and his eyes widened when he saw the infromation that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage

(So this is how they found out about my heritage stone must have obviously been keeping tabs on Konoha that must be why they got this information and added to the their bingo books damn it I knew it wasn't going to be long before they find out great my life as a ninja just got better now that stone knows the truth it won't be long before the other enemy countries from my father finds out and send their assassins after me damn I love my life)

He sighed while flipping the pages from the bingo book and spotted someone familiar (well what do you know Deidara they should erase him from the list since he's dead maybe they should send the money to Sasuke since he was the one that made him blow himself up)

He flipped couple of pages and stop once he saw another familiar person" hey Kasumichan you're here too"

Kasumi went next to him to look at her information in the bingo book

"I'm a class A ninja wanted for treason of the Mugen Tenshin clan wanted dead or alive prize money 1,000,000 ryou last spotted New Zack island"

(Looks like stone has been keeping tabs on her too and it seems they only know of her whereabouts when she was on Zack's island so she's safe from stone…for now) Naruto thought

Kasumi shook sadly her head" so it's not just my brother's clan the only one's after me"

Naruto put his arms around her shoulders" Kasumichan this sort of thing always happen when you are a ninja when you become too famous they put a prize on your head and put your information on a bingo book it's like being a famous celebrity in the ninja world"

Kasumi laugh at his comment" yeah I guess you could said it like that Narutosan so what's the prize money on you Narutosan?"

Naruto turn pale" Kasumichan don't tell me you want to kill me?"

Kasumi laugh harder" no silly of course not I wont do such thing I'm just curious since you're on a high rank"

"I don't know you might be pretending to be innocent and when I less expected my head is missing" he said while sweat dropping

Kasumi giggle she decided to play along" Narutosan do I look like someone who would kill you?" she gave him a very cute and innocent look while her brown eyes were shining

Naruto blush seeing how cute she look" no I guess you don't look like the type"

She giggle again while she went to her usual self" so Narutosan what are you going to do now?"

"Well first I am going to keep this bingo book it might come in handy in further missions and second I am going to get rib of the bodies they might have already send a message to their village about me being in Tokyo if it turns to be true I may have to leave Tokyo and forget about the tournament"

"Narutosan you are strong I know you can take them" Kasumi said trying to cheer him up

"I know but I am not worry about me I'm worry about the people I don't want any of them to get hurt because of me"

(Narutosan is thinking about others instead of himself he does values others lives before his own) Kasumi thought happy

"Stand back Kasumichan I am going to blow the bodies" he took a couple of explosive kunais

Kasumi nodded and she jump out of the alley while Naruto threw the explosive kunais causing a large explosion he left the alley and look both sides making sure there wasn't anyone looking.

"Well that takes care of that"

"Narutosan want to take a walk with me?" Kasumi said while blushing a little

He smile" of course no problem"

They started walking Naruto then blush finally noticing Kasumi's clothing he stare at her long slender legs her shorts made her look sexy and attractive and finally looking at her blouse he saw her nice cleavage, they weren't as big as Tina's but they were nice.

He had a small nose bleed and he immediately clean it making sure Kasumi didn't saw him (wow Kasumichan is so beautiful and she has a nice body damn I'm thinking like the perverted hermit) he stop his thinking and continued walking hopefully he will forget about his hormones

Once they were out of sight near the alley where some of the smoke from the explosion were still a little visible Hayate was staring at them once he saw that Naruto was with his sister he felt angry and the only thing that came to his mind was to kill the blond ninja he then vanish.

Lei Fang walk trough the streets wearing an elegant white Chinese silk dress with yellow flowers designs she had her hair tied into her Chinese braids and she was wearing red lipstick along with white high heels. She was nervous and happy at the same time she was having a date with a man whom she has consider her inspiration to train and become stronger the mere thought of it made her so happy. She finally arrives at the restaurant she felt the butterflies invading her stomach again as she walks to the entrance she froze as she saw him standing near the doorway. Jan Lee was wearing a tuxedo he was so handsome his sight made her heart skip a few beats, as soon as he saw her he gave her a smile and open the door to the restaurant like a gentlemen she accepted and enter he follow her after. They were greeted by one of the waiters and he showed them to their table, he gave them the menus before leaving Lei Fang took the menu and started checking about what to eat while Jan Lee was staring at her.

"I'll guess I will try the Lo Mei with shrimp" she said while checking the menu she then noticed Jan Lee staring at her" what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I will eat the same too" he then called the nearest waiter" two Lo Mei with shrimp please"

The waiter nodded and left leaving the silent couple behind Lei Fang didn't like the silence she wanted to ask him so many things so it's better to take the opportunity of the moment.

"Thank you Jan Lee for inviting me to lunch I really appreciate it"

"It's the least I could do to award you for the great fight you fought"

(So this is his way for saying thank you for the great fight I wonder what would have been if I won the fight?) she thought while giggling

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you?" Jan Lee said

"What is it?"

"Who taught you Tai Ji Quan?"

She smiled since he was curious to know about her training" my grandfather did he's the best Tai Ji Quan fighter there is it only took me two years to master it grandfather was very impress with my progress"

"I see so that's why you became so strong"

"Of course I didn't wanted to be a fighter in the first place"

That got Jan Lee's attention

"You weren't interested in being a fighter its kind of hard for me to believe it"

"I am interested in studying medicine that's why I am at college it's a lot of work but I like it"

"You want to be a doctor I understand but why are you competing in the tournament instead of studying?" his voice sounded in anticipation

She forced a small blush" you remember when you saved me from those thugs a few years ago right?"

He nodded while she calm a little

"Well ever since you save me I realize it weren't for you to save me on that day I would have been rape, kill or even both I also realize how weak I was if I was stronger I would have taken care of them so I train until I was strong enough to fight you, all this time I wanted you to notice me and treat me as an equal"

"So all this time you have been entering the tournament just so I could notice you and respect you is that the reason for your training?" he said surprised while deep inside he was happy

She nodded while smiling" yes and now I'm glad that you acknowledge me as a great fighter"

"No I acknowledge you more than just a fighter but as a dear friend" he gave her a genuine smile

Lei Fang felt her heart skipping a beat while she blush once again the butterflies were flying in her stomach she stood quiet not knowing what to say. She was so relief when she saw the waiter coming to their table with the food he put their plates on the table along with the chopsticks, he bow to the two before leaving they pick up their chopsticks and started eating. The two were eating in silence until Lei Fang took the opportunity to ask him another question she been wanted to tell him.

"So Jan Lee how did you learn Jet Kune Do?"

Jan Lee eat another bunch of noodles after swallowing them his expression fell which she notice.

"Its al right you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No I will tell you I have no problem with it, I never knew my parents so I was an orphan from the beginning the orphanage where I was raise was very poor they didn't have the proper food to serve so we have to eat what they gave us it was worse to die of hunger however I was too hungry even after eating the stuff they gave us which I don't consider it as food so every night I sneak out from the orphanage and went to the streets in search of food for me and the rest of the children I spend hours walking in the streets of Hong Kong when I went to places where they serve food I have no choice but to steal they were times the people were cruel remember I saw a couple of guys stuffing their faces with lots of food and one of them offer me a ball of rice when I got closer to him he push me to the ground and threw the ball of rice he squash it in front of my face I felt horrible and I was so hungry my life got better when an old woman adopted me I was very happy my life was getting better she was a very kind woman and I have considered her as my mother she show me to her movie collection and that's when I saw him the one and only master of martial arts in action Bruce Lee when I first saw him the only thought running in my mind was I wanted to be like him as I grew and went to school I decided to know everything about Jet Kune Do so I study the art and learn it I train days weeks months and years to learn every move there was to learn and master when I realize I was ready I went to the Dead or Alive tournament to test my strength"

Lei Fang was shock she just heard how hard and painful Jan Lee's life was she never thought he had such a hard life.

"I'm sorry you ask me to tell you how I learn to fight and instead I told you my life story"

"No its al right I'm glad you told me about your life you have been trough a lot and you really are an amazing person you learn Jet Kune Do on your own without the need of a sensei"

"I did have a sensei" Jan Lee said with pride" his name was Bruce Lee"

Lei Fang smirk" that doesn't count you saw him fighting in a movie he didn't train you to fight"

"No he inspire me to fight"

She giggle as she continue to eat her Lo Mei Jan Lee follow soon they eat again in silence but both of them were very happy, after they finish eating they left the restaurant walking together. They were laughing while having an ordinary conversation but they were quite aware that they were being follow by a couple of street thugs, once they took another turn in the corner they meet more street thugs some had weapons like chains and pocket knifes.

"Can we help you?" Jan Lee said in a calm tone

"Yeah you can help us if you give us all of your money"

"Yeah wearing fancy dresses means that you guys are loaded" another street thug said

"Sorry but I am not going to give you guys any money so get lost" Lei Fang said

"Big mistake" one of them said spinning a chain

"Shall we then?" Jan Lee said as he look at Lei Fang

She smirk as she got into her Tai Ji Quan stance and Jan Lee in his Jet Kune Do stance

Before the thugs were going to attack them they started falling to the ground as they were been beating by the two fighters Jan Lee punch and kick three thugs at the same time whil Lei Fang slam another one with her shoulder. In less than five minutes the gangs of street thugs were beaten the two started dusting their cloths off since they got dirt while they were fighting.

"Thanks for the fight" Jan Lee said to one of the unconscious thugs

"I guess it was a good warm up" Lei Fang said with a giggle

Jan Lee chuckle as he look at her" how about if I walk you to your apartment?"

"Yes thanks"

The two walk off from the beat up thugs

"Are you going to watch my match with Tenchi tonight?"

She smile" of course I wont miss a great fight and you better not lose"

"It won't be so easy I study his moves when he was fighting in the preliminaries his Tae Won Do is very advance and his moves are fast it might rival my speed"

"He can't be that fast don't lose your confidence like I already told you don't you dare lose its already bad for me that I lose in the first round I don't want you to experience the same thing okay?" she smiled at him

"Yes I will fight no holding back"

"As usual" she said while giggling" Jan Lee thanks for tonight I really enjoy it"

He nodded with a small smile as they continued walking one thing they both knew from tonight they both enjoy their date and it was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship or something more.

At Tokyo park Naruto and Kasumi were seated on a bench before they came to the park they went to an ice cream shop, Naruto order a chocolate milkshake while Kasumi order a strawberry milkshake. They were now sitting on the bench enjoying their milkshake Kasumi didn't know why she was blushing every time she took a sip from her milkshake she gaze at the blond and then look away blushing of course she make sure he didn't notice her. The same thing was happening with Naruto every time he takes a sip from his milkshake he didn't look at Kasumi but at her cleavage he immediately look away and pray he didn't have a nose bleed he curse in his mind for being train by a pervert and he admitted that some of the toad sanin's perverted traits were rub on him.

Kasumi took another sip on her milkshake she gaze at him with a concern look in her eyes she really wanted to know what was his connection to the monster she saw it made her so worry that she couldn't sleep at night. She saw that he finish his milkshake he looked back at her curious seeing that she was looking at him.

"What is it Kasumichan?"

"Narutosan I'm sorry but I must know please tell me about that monster"

Naruto was surprised but his expression fell" Kasumichan is that why you ask me to walk with you?"

"Yes but please Narutosan I'm worry about you that monster I saw I felt his evil it was horrifying"

Naruto sighed (well might as well tell her she will fear me when she learns the truth)" al right Kasumichan I will tell you it all happened at my village Konoha eighteen years ago the village was attack by the nine tail fox demon Kyubi it was destroying everything in its path until the Yondaime Hokage face him he was the strongest ninja in the village but even him was no match for the Kyubi so he perform a forbidden jutsu he sacrifice his life in order to seal the Kyubi and he sealed it inside the body of a newborn child"

Kasumi's eyes widened she knew where this was going" Narutosan it's……you?"

He nodded sadly while touching his stomach" that's right Kasumichan I have the Kyubi sealed inside of me I am a demon vessel"

"You are a jinchurkki I can't believe it"

"There you know the truth about me because of my curse I was hated by the village they every once in a while I was beaten by them nobody accepted me, but that change I meet people who became precious to me my friends" he said while trying not to cry he didn't dare to look at Kasumi he had a good feeling she was going to reject him and she has become such a close friend to him

(He's just like Ayane) Kasumi thought remembering her half sister's past how she was cast aside by the village

She went in front of him and put her arms on his shoulder he looked back at her surprise she gave him a warm smile.

"Narutosan you might be a jinchurikki but that doesn't mean you are a monster and what matters the most is this" she put her hand on his heart" your heart is important who you are that's the only thing that matters"

What happen next caught Kasumi by surprise Naruto gave her a bone crushing hug making her blush he sob a little but he was so happy that she didn't rejected him.

He broke the hug while giving her a big smile" thank you Kasumichan you don't know how much this means to me"

"Don't ever change Narutosan"

"Never I'm going to be me forever that's a promise"

"Want to get another milkshake Narutosan?"

"You bet let's go"

They got up from the bench and walk off heading to the ice cream shop they realize they were being watch by a couple of shadows. Naruto was well aware of their presence he gaze at Kasumi who nodded she was aware too he curse in his mind he thought that it could be more stone ninjas from before. They took a short detour to head to the ice cream store in an alley suddenly they were stab by a dozen shurikens and kunais their bodies fell to the ground. The attackers come forward they were mask ninjas wearing black uniforms one of them check the bodies but they vanish in a cloud of smoke.

He growl" shadow clones find them now"

The ninjas nodded before heading out in a blink of an eye three ninjas were killed the last ninjas gasp in shock before he saw Kasumi charging at him she did a back flip and she grab his neck with her legs she then drop him hard on the ground. She picked him up while she took a kunai from her shorts she pointed at his neck.

"Forgive me" she said softly as she sliced his throat with the kunai

Naruto check the bodies of the ninjas" wait a minute they are not stone ninjas who are they?"

Kasumi hang her head knowing who they were she saw the familiar symbol on the back of the ninjas uniform" these ninjas are from the Mugen Tenshin clan my brother send them to kill me"

"I'm sorry Kasumichan" he put a hand on her shoulder

"Its al right I have gotten used to this for a long time now there's nothing to be sorry" she said before breaking into sobs

Naruto took the young kunoichi in his arms it was the only thing he could do to make her feel better she bury her head in his chest and she sob louder. Naruto hold her tighter seeing her like this made his heart ache with pain he didn't like seeing her so sad he has always like seeing her happy he growl in his mind knowing the person responsible for this.

(Damn you Hayate I won't forgive you)

After a few minutes he broke the embrace he dry her tears while giving her a big smile

"Come on Kasumichan smile okay as long as I'm here I wont let them harm you and besides the way you kill that ninja it looks like you don't need my help but I'm still going to help you anyway"

She smile with her cheeks blushing" thank you Narutosan"

"Now how about we go get our milkshakes?"

She smile and nodded she couldn't resist to drink another strawberry milkshake, Naruto smile and they left the alley heading to the ice cream shop Kasumi took a quick glance at him she smile while she was ignoring some strange feelings in her heart.

(I am so glad I met you Narutosan you are a jinchurikki but a ninja with a heart of gold)

Tenchi was walking to the destination of his match he was wearing his Tae Won Do uniform he has been training a lot for this match. He knew that this was going to be the toughest fight he ever had his opponent was none other than the dragon Jan Lee, he has seen him fighting in the past tournaments and he was a strong fighter he had everything from skills, stamina, speed and strength. He headed to his destination with confidence he was going to fight with everything he had believing he was going to triumph over Jan Lee, Lisa was next to him and she could tell he was eager to fight or maybe he was nervous she smirks deciding to break the silence.

"So Tenchi are you scare that you're facing Jan Lee?"

Tenchi chuckle" I guess I should be but I'm not I'm more anxious than scare he's a strong fighter so it will be a match to remember"

"Well I'm glad that you're not trembling in fear just remember this" she said as she stop walking and got closer to him making him blush" no matter whether you win or lose the match you will still be my man" she then gave him a soft kiss on his lips shocking him

She broke the kiss while smiling at Tenchi's expression he was in a daze while his whole face was red like a tomato.

She giggle" come on stop daydreaming and let's go to the Tokyo tower that's where your match is right?"

Tenchi snap from his daze as he looked back at her" y…y…yeah it is let's go"

Lisa giggle again as she took Tenchi's hand and they both continue walking.

The Tokyo tower was pack with people as they were eagerly awaiting the upcoming match most of them were making bets on who will win and most of those bets were on Jan Lee's favor. The cameras were already rolling and some of the competitors were present to witness the fight, among them were Sasuke, Lisa, Eliot, Kokoro, Lei Fang. Naruto and Kasumi were also present since they were close to the Tokyo tower they decided to watch the fight. The crowd cheer as they saw the two fighters stood face to face (AN Jan Lee is wearing costume number 1 from DOA 4), the announcer was between the two fighters.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FIFTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND WILL NOW BEGIN"

"Shall we begin then?"

"It's time to fight"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Both fighters charge with a high kick which they collided at the same time, Jan Lee was quick as he counter with a punch follow by a kick Tenchi block the punch but was hit by the kick he got back up and his eyes widened as he saw Jan Lee doing a flying kick he move out of the way and dodge the kick. Tenchi took the chance that Jan Lee let his guard down with that flying kick he threw a couple of kicks hitting his back, Jan Lee trun around and charge with middle punch he gasp when Tenchi caught it and did a kick hitting his stomach and his chin. Jan Lee got back into his stance and took his time to make his move the Tae Won Do master was as strong as he thought his speed was equal to his and therefore this was one opponent not to underestimate. Tenchi charge with a double kick but Jan Lee caught the his left leg and did a low kick sending him to the ground, he got back to his feet and Jan Lee threw a high punch he block it he counter with a high kick but Jan Lee threw a high kick colliding with Tenchis' kick.

(Amazing they both look like they are in the same level) thought a shock Lei Fang

(Impressive Jan Lee and Tenchi are both quick this match looks like it's going to be a long one) Sasuke thought with a smirk

"Wow Jan Lee has gotten stronger since the last tournament" Kokoro said

Eliot nodded" yeah I wouldn't want to be in Tenchi's shoes right about now"

"Come on Tenchi you can do it" Lisa cheer

"You can do it Jan Lee" Lei Fang cheer

"Wow this match is so cool" Naruto said in awe

Kasumi giggle as she watched the match but in truth she was focusing more on Naruto than the match itself.

The crowd cheer louder as they watch the two fighters fight while most of them were raising their betting tickets high in the air. Both fighters were throwing punches and kicks only to be block or dodge they were going at it for an hour and it seems that they were getting exhausted. Jan Lee was cover in sweat he panted as he watch the Tae Won Do master panting too, he smirk in satisfaction this is what it was all about to fight with everything you had and meet a strong opponent that keep up with him Tenchi was as quick as him so this match wasn't going to be win so easily. He look at Tenchi he was exhausted too but he saw the spark burning in his eyes it was the spark of battle meaning that Tenchi was just like him a person who enjoys fighting more than anything he chuckle this was a match he was never going to forget.

(It seems this fight will be won by stamina rather than strength) Jan Lee thought

Tenchi ran to him throwing a middle kick he caught it and counter with a kick he then use another kick hitting his face, Jan Lee use his punches and Tenchi block them and he use a triple kick while he dodge them. The crowd was in awe seeing two great fighters giving everything they had in the fight while the group was in awe witnessing a great fight. Tenchi was enjoying the fight a lot he knew Jan Lee was strong he knew his skill would be tested against him, although he has was reaching his limit he could see that Jan Lee was almost at the limit of exhaustion it wouldn't be long before one of them will fall. Tenchi and Jan Lee threw a high kick they both got hit and landed on the ground they crowd watch with anticipation seeing the two fighters slowly getting up they knew that it was time to finish the fight only one will win.

(It's time to finish this) Jan Lee thought

(One attack will determine the winner) Tenchi thought

The crowd continued to watch and cheer for their favorite fighter, the two fighters ran at each other they did a flying kick, the attacks collided with one another and the the two landed on the ground. The crowd waited to see who was the winner they saw Jan Lee and Tenchi getting up, Jan Lee took his fighting stance proving that he could still fight Tenchi took his fighting stance but then he collapse on the ground. The group went to him especially Lisa she was worry a lot the announcer went to Tenchis's side.

"Tenchi can't go on the winner of the match is Jan Lee"

WINNER

"Thank you for the great fight"

"Tenchi are you okay?" Lisa said worry

Tenchi open his eyes slowly he smile seeing the woman of his dreams" hey Lisa I lost"

"Hey don't worry remember what I told you, you are still my man" she gave a peek on his cheek

"That was one hell of a fight" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded while staring at Jan Lee ( He's not just strong but he can endure which means that he can fight for over three hours straight and not collapse from exhaustion I'm impressed Jan Lee)

Lei Fang giggle as she went next to Jan Lee" congratulations"

He chuckle as he look at Tenchi who was being carry by Lisa

He offered his hand" Tenchi thank you for the fight I hope we fight again"

Tenchi chuckle as he took his hand in a handshake" hold that thought I don't think I ever want you fight you again"

He chuckle again and look at Sasuke" I hope we get to fight in the next round?"

Sasuke smirk" the same goes with me and against me you won't be winning by stamina"

He nodded before leaving with Lei Fang following him

"We'll see you later Sasuke" Eliot said as he left with Kokoro

"Narutosan want to have another milkshake?" Kasumi said while trying to hide her blushing

"Yeah you bet let's go, bye Sasuke" Naruto said as he left with Kasumi

Sasuke saw that Tenchi was still being carried by Lisa

"You must be hurt Tenchi I'll help you to the hospital since Sakura is working at her new job"

"Oh you think I can't feel my legs you know hitting Jan Lee is like hitting a hard brick wall damn that guy is strong" Tenchi said while chuckling

Sasuke help Lisa carry the hurt Tenchi and left the Tokyo tower

"Sasuke word of advice if you fight Jan Lee hit him as hard as you can?"

"Thanks for the advice I will keep it in mind" Sasuke said while chuckling

Outside of the Tokyo tower Naruto and Kasumi were walking to the ice cream shop Naruto gave her a big smile and she smile back, she like spending time with him and now she was developing some feelings for the blond. She didn't knew what were these feelings but she had good idea what it was she then remember when she read his palm seeing that his love line was divided in two different paths she was now wondering something that was getting her attention.

(I wonder am I one of the two people who will love Narutosan a lot can it really be?) she look back at him and smile

(Well there's only one way to find out)

To be continued

Well I am going to take a break from this story so I can update moon shimobi and taming two hearts but don't worry I will be back to update this story farewell.

Next chapter: Mercenary vs. Assassin: my venom is stronger than yours

.


	9. Mercenary vs assassin

Chapter 9 Mercenary vs

Chapter 9 Mercenary vs. Assassin: my venom is stronger than yours

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Christie turn on the shower the warm water hit her naked body she loved taking a shower more than anyone, a shower was always the best way for her to relax it has always giving he some peace of mind with her work relax was always important. After she wash herself with the soap she stood for a couple of minutes letting the warm water calm her soul, after relaxing she turn off the water and left the shower she dry herself with the towel and finally wrap it around her body. She went to her room to put some underwear follow by a white tank top and some black shorts, once she was done dressing she went to her living room and saw her pet panther Misha lying on her carpet playfully she patted her on the head while she purr like a playful kitten. She got seated in her couch and grab her xbox 360 wireless controller turning on the console, she grin in satisfaction seeing that ramen lover was log off after the beating she gave him in Call of Duty he won't be playing for a while. She didn't feel like playing so she turned off the console and decided to watch some television they were giving a news report on the tournament.

"So far the first round of the Dead or Alive five tournament has been a very exciting event for those who doesn't know what has happened in the first matches here's a recap the first match was Naruto and Zack it was great fight and…..well the outcome of the match was very shocking Naruto won the match but in a very weird way" she giggle while the camera show the match and Naruto doing the sexy jutsu while Zack fell from a nose bleed" the second match was another great fight as best friends Eliot and Kokoro collided it was an intense match but in the end Eliot was victorious, the third match was Sasuke and the drunken master Brad Wong it was very impressive the way the young newcomer defeated Brad and so Sasuke won, the fourth match was between the Tai Ji Quan genius Lei Fang and another newcomer Felipe while almost everyone in the crowd was cheering for Lei Fang it was a shock as Felipe won the match, and finally the fifth match was between the dragon Jan Lee and newcomer of Tae Won Do Tenchi it was no surprise that Jan Lee won the match so there you have it so far the fighters who are advancing to the second round are Naruto, Eliot, Sasuke, Felipe and Jan Lee who will be the next fighter to advance now tonight is the sixth match between Christie and Leon who will be the winner we'll have to find out tonight"

Christie turned off the television not really caring what was next she thought about her opponent and she wasn't so impressed right now there was only one person whom she had in mind her target. She vow she was going to kill her in this tournament, caught up in her thinking her cell phone rang she open it and gaze at the number which said unknown call she had a feeling who it was.

She pressed the talk button" yeah?"

"Are you having trouble killing one woman?" said the voice of an older man

"No"

He growl" don't you play smart ass with me it's been two tournaments and you still haven't kill her I'm paying you good money to make the job done so why haven't you kill her yet?"

"What's the big deal Donovan she's not interested in the company in the least so why don't you want her dead?" she said in a cool tone

"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY" Donovan shouted while Christie remover her cell phone from her ear she put her phone back on her ear hoping that he doesn't left her deaf

"It's none of your business you are an assassin you get paid to kill someone that's your job now I suggest you do your job"

"She's really a stepping stone blocking your path?"

"You have no idea I'm the owner of DOATEC…..so far but as long as she's alive she has the right to be the owner since she's Fame's daughter that's why I want her out of the picture are we clear?"

"Yes I understand she'll die in this tournament you have my word"

"I don't want your promises I want to see results do not fail me" he hang his phone

Christie hang her cell phone and close it and growl in disgust.

"Asshole"

She then went back to her room and change she was now wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt that had a humanoid skull holding a British flag on the top of the skull was written Iron Maiden in red letters. She was also wearing black jeans and black boots, she really love the color black to her it symbolize night, darkness and silence. She picked her car keys and headed to the front door but not before petting Misha on the head.

"Be a good girl and behave and if someone breaks in you know what to do"

The Black Panther purr again she open the door and left the apartment, she went to the parking lot in the apartment district she got on her black jaguar and drove off. As she was driving she wasn't thinking of her target but someone else a certain mercenary who was her opponent in her upcoming match.

(Leon tonight you will taste my venom)

In another part of town Naruto and Sasuke were heading to Sakura's apartment she invited them to have breakfast with her. They just left the arcade and Sasuke wasn't happy he lost to the blond badly while playing Tekken 5 he never knew he was so good in the game. Naruto on the other hand was smirking he felt proud to give the Uchiha one hell of a beating he was very happy his training with Tina playing Tekken 5 pay off after all. Sasuke then thought about Sakura he has known her for a long time and getting an invitation from her to eat breakfast is very rare coming from her. But when he thought about it the reason was quite obvious she was very happy she has told him that she was working on an antique shop who belongs to Ryu Hayabusa he had to smirk at her luck for working at the same place you're crush works. He looked back at Naruto who was clueless at the situation since he hasn't told him about Sakura's crush with the super ninja, he also promised Sakura he wasn't going to say anything to him so Naruto will have to find out on his own.

"Man I can't believe Sakurachan invite us to breakfast I can't wait" Naruto said in his usual cheering tone

(Gee I wonder why?) Sasuke thought sarcastic

Sakura was finishing cooking breakfast she was just too happy that she could sing for a whole day and never got tire. She giggle as she serve the plates to the table her life couldn't possibly get any better, ever since she started working in Ryu's antique shop her life took a step from normal to super. Working with Ryu was amazing he was very knowledgeable about every antique in his shop he told her about the legends and stories about the relics he has in display and she was very happy to know about it. Every time he told her about the antiques she stares at him with admiration while her heart beat faster not to mention getting nose bleeds while checking his body. She giggle like a school girl as she finish serving the plates on the table, she heard knocking on her door she immediately new it was her teammates she open the door and greeted them while giving them a big hug.

"I'm glad you guys made it now come on don't want to keep the food to get cold"

"Sakurachan you seem to be very happy today" Naruto said while seating on the table

She laugh" why of course Naruto it's a beautiful day"

(Yeah right) Sasuke thought

Naruto grew a little disappointed when he saw breakfast scramble eggs with toast and bacon.

"Sakurachan this looks good" he said in a disappointing tone

Sakura notices his tone of voice" Naruto were you expecting to eat ramen for breakfast for crying out loud stop eating so much ramen you're brain is going to turn into ramen"

Sasuke sweat dropped (I think his brain is already a bowl of ramen)

Naruto scratch the back of his head" I guess it's good to eat something different every once in a while"

"Exactly now dig in you two" Sakura said cheery while giving them a fork and a knife

The three started eating Naruto gave a big smile

"Wow Sakurachan this is delicious"

She blush" thank you Naruto Hitomisan gave me the recipe I was very happy to make it what about you Sasukekun is it good?"

Sasuke nodded while eating his scramble eggs" yeah it's very good" he then smirk" so Sakura how is it been working at the antique shop?"

Naruto stop eating his scramble eggs as he took a bite of his toast he then look at Sakura who had her face red.

Sakura clear her throat" yes it's been great working at the shop thanks for asking Sasukekun" she finish the last part glaring at the Uchiha

Sasuke smirk again" did you saw anything good in the shop?"

She gritted her teeth like sharpening a sword trough a sharpening stone she blush hard while thinking of ways to kill a certain Uchiha" well it's an antique shop Sasukekun there are lots of good and interesting items there" she glare at him while Naruto was still clueless of the situation

Sasuke grin" I know but did you found someone good in the shop?"

Naruto was more confuse but Sakura was about to blow like a volcano

(THAT'S IT) inner Sakura shouted in rage

She got up from her seat and marched towards her two friends, both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in pure horror they know very well the consequences of making Sakura angry pure chaos.

WHAM

BAM

Sakura smack Naruto and Sasuke on their head and threw them outside of her apartment like garbage bags the two had huge lumps on the top of their head.

"AND STAY OUT SEE IF I EVER INVITE YOU TWO FOR BREAKFAST AGAIN" she shouted in anger as she slam the door and walk while yelling jerks

(Okay maybe I had that coming) Sasuke thought as he got up

"Ouch why the hell did she hit me I didn't do nothing" Naruto whine while rubbing his lump he gave the sad puppy eyes" and I didn't got to taste the bacon"

Sasuke sweat dropped" you still have no idea about it don't you?"

Naruto look puzzle" about what?"

He sweat dropped again (why do I even bother?)" never mind you're on your own to find out" he then left

"Find out about what?" Naruto said while following him

Sasuke sighed (and to think he has two girls after him) he then thought about another thing (tonight is that match between Christie and that guy Leon at Tokyo mall it's worth seeing)

Leon was near the shooting gallery(he's wearing costume 2 from DOA3) he pick up his cell phone and dial a number, after a few minutes someone answer it.

"It's me" Leon said

The man gasp" I told you not to call me on this number"

"I apologize but I must speak to you its urgent"

"Did you find Bayman?" the older man said

"No he was staying at a inn not too far from here but he suddenly left and I haven't heard anything from him I don't have any leads on his whereabouts"

"Damn him he's always one step ahead I know him too well he's planning to make his move find him I'm paying you a lot when you find him and kill him"

"Yes Donovan sir"

Leon hang his cell phone (he's scare for his life Bayman wants to kill him badly)

He went inside the shooting gallery and went to the front desk he showed his id permit to have a gun, the attendant gave him a head set and a limited supply of ammo. He took them and went to the shooting gallery, when he enter he saw a few people shooting the targets practicing their shooting skills. He went to his assigned station and prepare his gun ready to shoot the incoming targets, before he fire his gun the targets next to him were shot down in mere seconds he notice that they were all hit in the center a perfect shot. He new that there was only one person with such accuracy a person who will get a perfect kill he left his station and to the next one next to his and saw Christie she fire her gun with great speed and hit all of the targets right in the center. Leon wasn't impressed she was a good assassin next to Bayman in his book, Christie notice and gaze at him with a glare that could make any person run for their lives.

"What do you want?" she said in her usual cold tone

"I'm not surprise to see you here so how about if you could answer me a question?"

"Are you giving up on our match because it's a wise decision you don't stand a chance against me?" she gave him another glare

Leon growl in anger" insolent twerp I won't do such nonsense I'm looking forward to our match but I came here to ask you a simple question one which I believe you can answer me"

"Forget it I'm not in the cooperative mood to answer your question so if you're done leave and get out of my sight" she continue to shoot the targets

Leon got pissed he was about to punch her lights out when suddenly he was caught in surprise as Christie took a pocket knife and she was pointing it between his leg to his male reproductive organ, he remain calm but in his brain he was scare she grin wickedly at him.

'If you don't want to lose your little friend down there then I suggest you leave NOW or else" she pressed her knife on his groin making him flinch in pain

Leon was more piss but he let it slide he started laughing while Christie stare at him with a raise eyebrow.

"What's so damn funny?" she spat

Leon stop laughing" of course what was I thinking I can't ask an assassin to be cooperative with me in a formal way then how about a challenge instead?"

Christie raised an eyebrow she was still holding Leon's groin as a hostage with her pocket knife.

"Challenge?"

Leon nodded as he looked to the shooting range" a shooting challenge"

Christie smirk" go ahead I'm listening"

"If I win you will answer me what I want to know"

"And if I win?" Christie said in high interest

"Well that will depend what you decided I don't care what it is"

She grin as she finally let go of his groin she put down her knife" I accept your challenge but I will name the terms"

"As you wish"

"First one who can shoot a hundred targets in the fastest time wins oh and if I win you will give up from our match deal?"

Leon growl he tighten his fist" you can't be serious"

"I'm deadly serious either way you have no choice but to accept" she grin evilly

"Fine I accept your terms"

"Good then let's start our match"

He nodded and went to his station he put on his head gear, Christie program the computer so a hundred targets appear the front screen display the time and the number of targets hit.

"Are you ready?" Leon said while preparing his gun

"I should be the one asking you that" Christie said in amusement

As soon as the targets appear the two fired their guns hitting every target that came into view both were quick and it look like they were equally good, their competition was attracting the few people present in the shooting range. After a while of shooting targets time was up and the results were shown, Christie destroy a hundred targets in fifteen seconds while Leon shot a hundred targets in twenty seven seconds. Leon growl he couldn't believe he lost the people gather were cheering at Christie while she smirk in victory, the people left and she went to him while Leon look like he wanted to punch somebody.

"I win Leon and what do you know twenty seven seconds is that how long you can kill someone too bad learn your place" she said in a mocking tone

"I suppose I will have to give up in our match?" Leon said angry

Christie smile it was a rare smile coming from an assassin" don't worry Leon I was just kidding you don't have to give up because….." she gave him a cold glare her crystal blue eyes were showing no emotion whatsoever" I'm going to kill you" she then left

Leon was very upset he was only thinking about killing her (that bitch how dare she make a mockery of me I swear I will kill her)

He left upset thinking of ways to kill Christie

Christie got back in her jaguar and drove off she was feeling bore so she decided to put some music to calm her soul, she took her Ipod and connect it to her radio she put the song Can I Play with Madness by Iron Maiden. She smirk as she drives she really love that song considering that Iron Maiden was one of her favorite bands next to Dragonforce, as she was driving she pass a elegant restaurant and she spotted a familiar figure she smirk her day was getting better and better.

(I'm going to enjoy this)

She saw her target Helena she was having some lunch with Felipe, Helena was wearing an elegant white gown while Felipe was wearing a tuxedo they were talking and laughing. Christie gave a wicked grin as she was watching with a pair of binoculars this was the perfect chance to finally fulfill her task she wasn't going to waste such an opportunity, she went to her car and open the trunk she pick up a silver briefcase and left to the closest building to the restaurant.

At the restaurant the two were enjoying their food until there was a silence coming from Felipe he suddenly became quiet too quiet, Helena was curious to know why he was so quiet. One minute he was telling her about his life in Spain and the next he's quiet she got worry for him and touch his hand earning a reaction as he look at her while his cheeks were blushing.

"What's wrong?" she said worry

"Oh it's nothing Helena this chicken is a little well done wouldn't you agree?" he pick the fork and try to open the chicken he order which it didn't look lie it was burn

Helena frown it was indeed a lame excuse" I think you can come up with a better excuse than that"

Felipe sighed" al right Helena there's something I've been wanting to tell you, during this tournament I got to known you and you are an amazing woman I……….." he pause when he spotted something

Helena was blushing she thought she heard wrong and got the idea what Felipe was trying to tell her she waited patiently to hear his complete explanation.

"Excuse me Helena I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" he got up from his seat and left the table

Helena sighed while blushing a little for a moment she thought he was going to tell her the question she wanted to hear for a while.

Christie was at the roof of a tall building she open her briefcase to reveal a sniper rifle she put it altogether in no time and aim it at her target Helena who was now alone in her table waiting for Felipe to come back. She aim it carefully at her until the mark was pointed at her head she grin she was going to enjoy this and finally accomplish her assignment from a long time she reach for the trigger and before she pull it off.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people"

Christie gasp as she turned around and went face to face with Felipe she threw a kick at him which he dodge and grab her in a headlock pressing her neck tightly, she curse in her mind there was nothing she could do in this position. Felipe saw the rifle and he had a pretty good idea who was aim for he growl as he lean closer to Christie's ear.

"Listen senorita take your toy and leave and word of advice as long as I'm with Helena you will NEVER kill her so forget about that job and find yourself a new target" he let her go

Christie wasn't going to give up that easily she reach for her 9mm in her leg pocket but before she took it Felipe was pointing her gun at her.

"Looking for this senorita it's a very nice gun now leave" he click the gun telling her he was serious

Christie growl in anger but she did what he told her and enter trough the exit of the rook, Felipe took the sniper rifle and follow her holding her gun. After they reach the bottom floor of the building he followed her until she went to her car and drove off but not before screaming asshole from her window.

"Such language" he look at the weapons he was holding" no way I'm bringing this back to the restaurant" he then saw a large trash can he slowly made his way and threw them making sure no one saw him

When he returned to the table Helena gave him a serious look he smile at her while getting seated on his seat.

"Sorry if I take so long but I did drink a lot of water" he said with a sweat dropped it was a stupid excuse

Helena sweat dropped at his comment" so….um….Felipe what was it that you wanted to ask me?" she said in a high anticipated tone

Felipe clear his throat" oh yes I just wanted to ask you if you want to take a walk with me or how about if we go to the mall you know that tonight is another match from the first round"

Helena sweat dropped again and she really didn't believe that was it but she still nodded, Felipe offer her his hand and she politely took it.

"Let's go princesa"

Helena smile while trying to hide the blushing from her cheeks they left the restaurant and went to the mall.

At Tokyo mall the center of the mall was crowded as they were going to watch another match of the first round the cameras were rolling and the fans were cheering expecting to see another exciting match. Naruto and Sasuke arrived and notice Sakura wasn't present looks like she was still upset with them. The crowd cheered when they saw the two fighters stepping up facing each other Christie was wearing her black clothing while Leon was wearing his army cloth. Felipe and Helena arrived in time for the match they saw the announcer stepping between the two fighters, Christie notice Helena and gave her a hard glare Helena try to ignore her while Felipe hold her hand in a conforming matter. Leon glare at Christie he was going to enjoy beating her up for the humiliation she gave him at the shooting gallery, Christie also glare at him she new what to do at the end of the match and she was going to make sure she achieve it.

"The sixth match of the first round it's about to begin"

"Bitch"

"Die"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Leon charge at her with a middle punch but Christie use a hold on him sending him to the ground, he got back with a head butt taking her to the ground he then open her legs and cross them using a sharpshooter on her. Christie wasn't going to become a victim before Leon use the sharpshooter on her she kick him between his legs, Leon felt on his knees feeling the tremendous pain and he wasn't the only one all of the males in the crowd flinch in pain lie they felt the pain including Naruto, Sasuke and Felipe. Christie had the upper hand now she kick him follow by a double palm strike from her She Quan stance attacking like a deadly mantis, Leon felt to the ground Christie help him back up she punch him follow by a double kick. The crowd gasp seeing that Leon was bleeding he finally got trough the pain of being kick in the groin he used an uppercut which Christie dodge easily she kick him hard on his face.

"Looks like you have already lost your strength so soon" Christie taunt

Leon growl as he threw a punch but she use a hold on him grabbing his right arm she tighten her hold on him.

"See your moves are too slow I never knew it was going to be this easy and to think Donovan hired you to kill Bayman you would have never had a chance against him in the first place"

Leon gasp" how…..did you know?"

"I guess that was the question you wanted to ask me back at the shooting range have I seen Bayman the answer no"

"I will defeat you…..I will prove to Roland that I am the strongest fighter in the world"

Christie laugh" you the strongest fighter in the world I never knew you were a comedian Leon I got news for you you're the weakest fighter I have ever face and a reality check for you they are fighters in this tournament who are ten times stronger than you"

Helena watch as Christie was playing with the mercenary she has known her for her cold and cruel nature and this was her way to humiliate her opponents especially if that person was weaker than her. Felipe was keeping an eye on Christie since the match started and he was impressed her moves were very accurate and she was quite skillful no wonder Donovan hired her to kill Helena he knew he had to do whatever it takes to protect Helena from Christie's grasp.

The crowd was cheering Christie's name while she grin and look at the mercenary who was in pain.

"Do you hear that Leon they want me to finish you off and it's time I did"

She let him go and kick him follow by a couple of palm strikes he felt to the ground he was beaten he was too beat up to get up or to defend himself. She grab him by his collar while taking a small pin from her jacket, Leon's eyes widened in terror he knew what she had in mind.

She grin evilly at him" this is my favorite way of killing my victims"

She put the pin on the back of his neck and stab it Leon felt a quick pain before falling to the ground, the announcer went to his side and check on him.

"He's dead the winner of the match is Christie"

WINNER

"How do you like the taste of my venom?"

Some of the people gasp but some cheer for the assassin since they have already witnesses some of her matches in past tournaments before.

"I don't believe it she kill him" Naruto said in awe

Sasuke nodded" looks like this match was already over before it even started she had this match won (she's skillful and dangerous)"

Christie walk out from his body and walk out from the crowd she then spotted Helena who was next to Felipe she glare at the Spanish guy but continued walking, Felipe went in front of her in a way to protect her she pass Helena like nothing happened.

"You'll be joining him soon"

Christie was finally out of view while Helena didn't look like she was afraid Felipe put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you"

"I know I won't be faze by her or anyone"

"That's the spirit how about we go take a walk?"

She nodded while she took his hand and left the crowd

Later at Christie' apartment

Christie was playing Call of Duty 4 she was beating the craps of all the other on line players when her cell phone rang, she pick it up and saw the unknown number again she knew it was Donovan and after what happen in her match he wasn't happy.

"Yeah?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU KILL MY MERCENARY"

"Donovan do you really think he could actually kill Bayman I defeated him with ease Bayman would have kill him with a simple sneeze"

"Perhaps but that doesn't give you the right to kill him now I have no one to take care of him"

"You have me"

He laugh" I guess but you haven't done your other job yet, perhaps after you kill Helena then maybe we could talk about Bayman until then you're not worthy for the job" he hang his phone

Christie felt like throwing her cell phone because she was piss she took her gun and pointed to her dart board on her living room wall the board had a picture of Helena she fire her gun and the bullet hit her head.

"Soon Helena the poison taste sweeter when the wait is over"

To be continued

Well Leon is dead I need to have a few people dead in the story since it's a rule from the tournament anyway I'm already working on the next chapter send me your reviews and comments farewell.

Next chapter: super strength vs. lucha libre wrestling is not fake


	10. Super strenght vs lucha libre

Chapter 10 Super strength vs

Chapter 10 Super strength vs. lucha libre: wrestling is not fake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Tokyo mall Dragon's antique shop

Sakura was dusting the shelves and the antiques in the entire shop they have to be kept clean in order to make a good impression for the customers to see the items. She carefully dusted the weapons in the armory section follow by the herbs and medicines section, this has become her favorite part of the shop since medicine was her specialty she took some time to study them carefully. She continued dusting the shop when she got pass the door to the back of the shop she then heard voices from inside the room, one she recognize as Ryu's since he went there to pick a few things but the second voice she couldn't recognize. She carefully try not to get too close to the door since Ryu will sense her and she didn't wanted to get caught eavesdropping in a personal conversation but she focus some of her chakra to her left ear so she could hear trough the wall instead of the door.

"Why are you siding with Konoha?"

"Why are you upset Hayate you said it yourself that you don't have anything against them?"

"I ask you first Ryu have you forgotten that we are ninjas trust is not so easy to earn especially with another ninja village"

"Konoha has always help those in need not just to get pay for doing their missions but to help those who need protection you agree with me Hayate remember the Yondaime?"

"That's not the point these ninjas can't be trusted I came here to destroy DOATEC once and for all" he said upset

"And as always I will help you what's wrong Hayate something is bothering you?"

Hayate made a low growl" it's nothing"

"I know that tone in your voice something is bothering you what is it, is it Kasumi?"

Hayate tighten his fist in anger, Ryu knew he has hit the nail on the head

"She's……she's hanging with one of those leaf ninjas and she seems to be enjoying his company this could be a trap to make her trust him she was always so naïve when she less expected he will betray her"

"True she's naïve but like you she can judge people and she can tell if they can be trusted or not and she can take care of herself how many of your assassins has she kill?"

"Don't remind me she has become the councils top problem I have done everything I can to stop her but she keeps fighting and not giving up, Ryu can you keep an eye on this Uzumaki Naruto for me?"

"I will although Kasumi is the one who's keeping an eye on him, by the way Hayate about Naruto his clothing and his features doesn't he reminds you of someone?"

Hayate stare at his companion giving him an obvious look Ryu nodded in agreement

(It's very obvious) Ryu thought

"One more thing Ryu?" Hayate said as he stared at the door" you should tell your Konoha friend about this since she has been eavesdropping on our conversation"

Sakura gasp from outside of the room while Ryu nodded Hayate vanish in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura return to the front of the shop and continue her cleaning pretending like nothing happened although it was useless since Ryu already knew she was listening, he came to the front walking to her.

"I'm sorry Ryu" she said softly

"It's al right you must understand Hayate he has been trough a lot of stress lately DOATEC, Kasumi,(Hitomi)" he said the last thing in his mind" It will be best not to ask him about forming an alliance with him he will surely disagree"

Sakura nodded" I understand I'm sorry for eavesdropping I didn't mean it"

"I said its fine and besides we are ninjas that's how we gather information and I think you should do the same tonight is your match with La Mariposa"

"That's right I don't know anything about her Ryu do you know who she is?"

"She's a wrestler she participated in the last tournament she's good that's all I know of her perhaps you will have more luck if you ask Tina she knows about her"

"Tina okay I'll go and talk to her thanks Ryu I better get going"

"You did a great job keeping the shop clean and Sakura good luck"

She smile before leaving" thanks Ryu" she walk out of the door

Inner Sakura was giggling (oh that so nice of him he wants me I can tell)

(Don't get your hopes up)

(Well somebody needs to take a positive pill)

(Don't start with me)

(Fine sheesh)

She ended the argument with her inner self and continued walking heading out to look for Tina.

Naruto and Tina were eating in a seafood restaurant Tina wanted to show him some of her favorite's dishes although Naruto have at least ate fish when he was camping outside the village when he was on missions. Tina order all of her favorites and while they were waiting for the food to arrive a lot of the people at the restaurant were staring at them, most precise they were staring at Tina since she was very famous some of the people went to her asking for her autograph and she kindly gave them one. The waiter arrived with the food and Naruto was in awe at the delicious sight they were lobster, crab and fried fish sticks Naruto took one of the fish sticks in his mouth and blush while his eyes were shinning meaning it was very good, Tina giggle at his expression she took a fish stick herself.

"Oh wow Tinachan this is delicious I never knew seafood could taste so good"

"Yeah I know this what heaven taste like, here Naruto taste the crab" she cut the crab and offered a piece to him

Naruto eat the piece and smile" wow that's tasty"

The two ate the food like a bunch of maniacs in Tina's case she was a maniac for seafood it was her favorite, after they were done with the fish sticks and the crab they devoured the lobster like hungry wolves.

"Man I'm stuff that was delicious Tinachan"

"I know seafood is the best I'm stuff too"

Naruto smile and gasp as he spotted someone" uh oh Tinachan father alert"

Tina gasp as she look behind her and saw Bass entering the restaurant she wasn't going to panicked she had a good plan to avoid him.

"Al right Naruto it's time for plan A"

Naruto nodded he carefully made sure no one was watching and perform a hand seal

Bass was walking around the restaurant searching for his daughter he saw her with the blond teen whom he gave a strict warning not to be with her again he was very upset right now he was thinking ways to kill him. He passed an old couple holding hands they were leaving the restaurant he pay no attention to them and continued searching. The old couple left the restaurant and as soon as they were outside they vanish in a cloud of smoke and were replaced by Naruto and Tina.

"I love it when you do that it's the best get away solution"

Naruto gave his fox grin" I have to avoid your father at any cost or I'm a dead man"

"I told you to ignore him he has no right to tell you not to hang with me"

Naruto nodded it was true that's when he realized that he was still holding Tina's hand he blush her hand was soft and it felt nice, Tina notice his blushing and she smirk he look cute when he was blushing and she didn't mind holding his hand. Naruto was too embarrassed so he sadly broke from her hold he didn't notice Tina's disappointed look but she shrug it off.

"So Naruto want to go to my place I'll show you some of my xbox 360 games?"

"Yeah that sounds cool"

The two left the restaurant while Bass was still looking for them he finally gave up with a loud growl and left the restaurant which both were already gone. While walking they met up with Sakura who smile at them and decided to tease a little since they were together.

"Hey you guys I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she said with a smirk

Naruto looked confuse but Tina got the message and immediately hide her blushing.

"Hey Sakurachan Tinachan and I are just hanging out"

(Real smooth) Sakura thought sarcastic

"So Sakura is there something you want?" Tina said

"Well there is something you can help me with Tina I hope I'm not bothering you"

Tina smirk" let me guess does have to do with your match tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Of course I'll help besides I have a pretty good idea what are you going to ask me come on"

Sakura nodded and left with Tina and Naruto went to a parking lot and saw Tina's blue Cadillac they got on and the car drove off. After thirty minutes they arrive at her house and boy they were for quite a surprise. Naruto and Sakura were in awe when they saw a huge house it was big enough to hold five houses, the house wasn't Japanese it had a touch of American taste it was colored white with a soft brown added to the sides of the house. The two ninjas were still staring at the house in awe, Naruto stare at Tina then at the house then back at her and so on.

"Um……Tinachan is this where you live?" Naruto said in awe

Tina smile" you bet this is my temporary house in Japan"

"What temporary you mean this isn't your real house?" Sakura said shock

"This is my house when I stay in Japan I have other houses in different countries in Europe, South America and Latin America but my real house is in Austin Texas"

Both were shock at the revelation

(Wow Tinachan is rich) Naruto thought" Tinachan you have a lot of money"

Tina giggle" when you are an actress a supermodel a professional wrestler and a rock star I guess you could have a lot of money"

(She's a famous celebrity) Sakura thought

"Tinachan you're amazing" Naruto said cheery

She giggle" well what are we waiting for let's go inside"

The two nodded and follow Tina as she open the front door when they enter they were more shock. The house was more beautiful inside than outside it look bigger than outside it was full of very priceless furniture and lots of pictures from her wrestling some pictures, there was an oscar on a small table and with all the pictures there was a golden music disc. Naruto and Sakura were still shock seeing the house it was an impressive sight, Naruto notice one of the pictures Tina was with her father Bass and she was holding a championship belt he smile seeing that she was very happy in the picture.

"What is it Naruto?" Tina said as she went next to him

"Tinachan you look very happy in this picture" he pointed to the picture

"Oh that that was the time I won the women's wrestling championship it was one of the happiest day of my life" she said in a cheery tone

Naruto smile" yeah and you're father looks very happy too I guess he really looks after you doesn't he?"

She sighed" yes but he goes over the line when I told him that I wanted to be a super model he went berserk he only wanted me to only be a wrestler just like him but I wanted other things in my life"

"Yeah you accomplish so many things" Naruto said

Tina smile she look at Sakura who was looking at one of the pictures, she was looking at a picture that had Tina with a woman that was wearing a silver flamboyant costume she was also wearing long silver boots with leopard skin designs on the knee sections and finally a silver mask that had the mark of a butterfly.

"Tina who is this?" Sakura said pointing to the mask woman in the picture

"That's La Mariposa"

Sakura gasp" La Mariposa so you do know her?"

"Yeah you could say that"

"Then I hope it doesn't bother you to tell me about her I mean she's my opponent on tonight's match and I don't know nothing about her I haven't even seen her yet"

(You have seen her Sakura) Tina thought with a smirk

"Okay Sakura I will tell you about her La Mariposa she's a wrestler like me and a good one too I have fought her before and she's not a pushover her wrestling style is extreme"

"What do you mean isn't her wrestling style the same as yours?" Sakura said

"No my wrestling style is American La Mariposa style is lucha libre"

Sakura and Naruto were confuse

"Lucha libre?" Sakura said

"Yeah you know it's the Spanish term for Mexican wrestling"

"And they are both different?" Naruto said

"Yeah they're different in nature well I can't explain it to you but I have a few dvd's about lucha libre I also have a few of the matches from La Mariposa"

"Yeah that would be great how about if you show us those videos Tinachan?"

"Sure no problem follow me"

They follow her to her living room which was large enough to hold a mall parking lot Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the huge LCD sixty inch tv screen with advance home theater system what go his attention was the xbox 360 and the amazing collection of games he felt like he die and went to video game heaven. Tina went to the counter where she holds all of her favorites dvd movies and pick a few of them she inserted the discs in her dvd player.

"Sit down you two and enjoy the show I'll make some pop corn"

Naruto was like a little kid and got seated in one of her big couch while Sakura unlike Naruto was hiding her excitement. The movie started it was a documentary of the history of lucha libre, Sakura witnessed some of the matches in Mexico she also saw that almost all of the Mexican wrestlers were mask wrestler it was obvious why La Mariposa was also a mask wrestler. Tina came back with a huge bowl of pop corn and offer to the two teens, Naruto was the first to dig in on the pop corn while Sakura was still paying attention to the documentary. After the documentary was over Sakura had one thought in mind these guys were nuts, Tina then put the other dvd which was some of the matches of La Mariposa Sakura was really impressed at her moves she was a tough opponent.

(Tina was right she's no pushover) Sakura thought

"She's really something" Naruto said

"Yup she is she was so close in beating me and winning the women's championship" Tina said remembering her match with her

"Wow you beat her Tinachan"

"Of course there is a reason why I'm the women's champion"

Sakura got up from the couch" thank you for showing me this Tina I really appreciate it, well I better get going I let you lovebirds have some time alone" she smirk at the last part

Naruto blush while Tina giggle

"Bye guys and thanks again Tina" she said as she left the house

"So Naruto how about we play some games?"

Naruto gave his fox grin" Tinachan you read my mind let's do it"

"Of course you don't stand a chance against me" Tina said with a smirk

"We'll see about that I won't lose to you"

"Then don't swing it bring it"

The two started and Naruto choose to play Call of Duty 4 Tina just roll her eyes looks like he hasn't learn the beating she gave him she only shook her head as she grab her wireless controller.

(Time to teach him another lesson)

Sakura was walking the streets she was thinking about her match with La Mariposa and she was worry, she knew she could take her on but she didn't wanted to hurt her too much or worst kill her. In the past three years her super strength increased even more than Tsunade herself she didn't wanted to kill anyone in the tournament so she was against the rule of the tournament to kill the opponent. She got the idea to decrease the level of her charkra cutting her strength in half but she wonder would that be enough to not her kill her opponent, she finally stop walking when she reach a bridge she saw the cherry blossoms tree. She felt so relax and gaze at the trees at least she will forget about her match tonight for a few minutes, she was so relax she didn't notice someone standing next to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sakura look next to her and saw Lisa wearing a red blouse a pair of jeans and red high heels.

"You mean the cherry blossoms tree?"

"Yeah aren't they beautiful this is the season when they began to bloom"

"Yeah they are very beautiful"

"I wish I have your hair Sakura color like the cherry blossoms and the name of the cherry blossoms"

"Why thank you Lisa"

"That wasn't a compliment" she said with a smirk

Sakura blink" hey wait a minute are you making fun of my hair" she got a little upset

Lisa laugh" I'm just kidding Sakura don't take it too seriously"

Sakura laugh" well next time tell me if it's a joke or an insult"

"No problem"

"So Lisa why are you here I thought you were with Tenchi?"

"I got tire of him and dump him"

"What?" she said puzzle

She laughed again" that was a joke Sakura I told him to go to the wrestling arena and wait for me there tonight"

"Oh you're going to watch my match"

"Yeah it's a match I'm looking forward to I just hope you can win you know La Mariposa is tough"

"Yeah Tina already told me"

"Oh so she has already fill you in on everything about her?" Lisa said in a anticipated tone

"Not everything I don't know who she is under the mask"

"Really" she smirk (Tina didn't told her this makes things more interesting)

"But don't worry I won't disappoint you I will beat her"

"I hope so you will need lots of luck to beat her she's a pro"

"Yeah well I'm pretty strong myself"

"Sometimes strength just isn't enough keep that in mind"

"Yeah thanks for the tip Lisa" Sakura said smiling

"Good luck Sakura I'll be rooting for you" she said while leaving

"Don't worry I will show La Mariposa how strong I am" Sakura said to Lisa while she was leaving

Lisa smirk while walking

(I'm counting on it Sakura give me a good match)

Night fell and Naruto was still in Tina's house he had so much fun with her they have played video games for hours in those games were the Call of Duty series, Ninja Gaiden 2 and Guitar Hero 4 which that Naruto lost on all of those games. After he got a humiliating defeat by Tina told him about her movie The Last Battalion and he wanted to see it so she had a copy of it and he saw the movie he was very impress. They were watching television Tina looked at him and she grin at the idea that occur to her she slowly went close to him until she was close enough to his ear to whisper.

"Naruto how about we go to my room and make out?"

Naruto's head turn red until it resemble a cheery while Tina was laughing

"Calm down Naruto I was just teasing"

"Oh" he said disappointed

She raised an eyebrow" don't tell me you wanted to make out with me" she smirk

Naruto blush "I…..I…I….mean……n……no"

Tina laugh again" sorry for teasing you but its so fun to do it" she then check her watch" hey Naruto its almost time for the match let's go to the wrestling arena"

"Yeah I can't wait to see Sakurachan's match"

They left the house and into her Cadillac heading to the wrestling arena.

Later at the WWA wrestling arena

The entire arena was jam pack it was sold out the people were cheering for the fighters while others were just cheering for the fun of it. In the crowd was Tenchi sitting in one of the front row seats and a few blocks away from them was Naruto, Sasuke, Tina and Hitomi they cheer as they saw Sakura entering the arena she enter the ring wearing her ninja uniform.

"Go Sakurasan" Hitomi cheer

"Yeah you can do it beat her" Naruto said he then look at Sasuke who was just watching he was never the type to cheer" hey Sasuke where were you, you left so early in the morning"

Naruto was more confuse when he saw the Uchiha's cheeks red.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing let's just enjoy the match"

Naruto nodded as he went back to the see the match

Suddenly the crowd was cheering loudly as they heard some tropical music playing they knew who the music belong to, they saw her entering the arena wearing her flamboyant costume and her butterfly mask she ran to the ring and did a back flip landing safely next to Sakura who was impress.

(Now that's what I call making an entrance)

La Mariposa got on the top rope and join the crowd in the cheering they went wild she went down and look at the pink hair kunoichi the crowd started chanting La Mariposa's name.

"Do you hear that they know who is going to win this match" La Mariposa said

"Then I guess I should give them one hell of a show and quite a surprise like beating you" Sakura said while putting her black gloves

"I hope you give me a good work out Sakura"

Sakura gasp" how do you know my name?"

"Enough chattering let's do it"

The announcer went to the ring

"The seventh match of the first round will now begin"

"I'm ready when you are"

"Let's start the rhythm"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Sakura charge at her raising a fist La Mariposa ran to the ropes and body slam Sakura the crowd cheer. Sakura was about to get up but La Mariposa open her legs and tie them with her own she turn her the other way and she started making pressure on her legs. The crowd was cheering as they were seeing La Mariposa doing the figure four on Sakura, while the pink hair kunoichi was not having a good day because she has learn one important thing about the figure four.

(IT HURTS LIKE HELL)

She try hard to stop her and she manage to push her off with her own legs, Sakura felt her legs in pain it was giving her some difficulty to get back up her eyes widened in terror when she saw La Mariposa getting on top of the third rope she had a pretty good idea what she had in her mind.

(Oh hell no not gonna happen)

La Mariposa jump from the third rope but Sakura move out of the way and La Mariposa hit the concrete floor of the ring which was painful, Sakura finally got back up and she was going to raise some hell to a certain wrestler she grab her and did a power bomb on her she then run trough the ropes and did a leg drop on her. Naruto, Sasuke, Tina and Hitomi were cheering for Sakura while most of the crowd were cheering for La Mariposa, Sakura grab her again and raise her high in the air she was using another wrestling move but La Mariposa broke free from and kick her follow by a power bomb. Sakura was dizzy she saw La Mariposa walking on the ropes with perfect balance she was impress with her ability to walk in the ropes without falling, but it was bad for her as La Mariposa jump from the ropes and body slam her. La Mariposa took Sakura again but she hit her in the stomach and grab her as she was going to use a tombstone pile driver on her, La Mariposa broke free but Sakura saw it coming and slam her with arm sending her to the ground. La Mariposa got back up and felt like needing a break she went outside the ring her eyes widened in shock as she saw Sakura running trough the ropes and jump from the ring and gave her one hell of a body slam.

The crowd cheers louder while Tina was shock she never knew someone who could outmatch La Mariposa like that.

(Look like Lisa just meet her match)

Both women were tire and hurt as they were laying on the hard floor, Sakura recover and grab La Mariposa she send her back to the ring, she wanted to do something ever since she saw the documentary on lucha libre she went on top of the third rope and jump hoping to hit her but La Mariposa move out of the way in the last second and Sakura hit the ring floor looks like nobody was home that time. La Mariposa slowly got back up she wanted to finis this so she went to Sakura and once again she open her legs as she made the submission technique the figure four, Sakura cry in pain feeling her legs like they were being rip apart she scream louder but she didn't said the words I give up. La Mariposa was having a hard time trying to keep the submission hold Sakura was being very stubborn, Sakura then launch her fist at one of her legs causing her to scream in pain and let go of her hold. She grab her but La Mariposa punch her stomach she took the opportunity and did another power bomb on her, she then went out of the ring and she had something in mind for the pink hair kunoichi.

(This is going to be fun)

She reach under the ring and pick a steel chair it wasn't her style but it was going to be fun after all the chair was a fake and it wasn't going to hurt to her victim it was a way for doing it for just show. She picked the steel chair and went back to the ring while Sakura was back at her feet.

"Okay Sakura now I'm going to hit you on your head with a steel chair"

(WHAT)

La Mariposa raise the chair and hit Sakura on her big forehead sending her to the ground, the crowd cheer louder while Naruto and the others were shock.

"NO SAKURACHAN"

"This doesn't look good" Sasuke said

"Poor Sakurasan" Hitomi said

"Don't worry guys she's fine La Mariposa did that as an act the chair is fake trust me" Tina said while giving them a wink

"So wrestling is fake" Sasuke said

"Sometimes" Tina said with a smirk

Back at the ring Lisa was staring at Sakura with a smirk

(That would do it) she then gasp (wait a minute this is real steel oh shit this is a real steel chair OH NO SAKURA)

La Mariposa went to her to see if she was al right

"Sakura are you okay?" she said worry

BAM

Sakura punch La Mariposa on her face cracking her mask a little, Sakura got back up and she was piss.

"YOU JUST HIT ME IN MY FOREHEAD WITH A STEEL CHAIR HOW THE HELL I'M GOING TO BE LOOK I HAVE A HUGE LUMP ON MY FOREHEAD BECAUSE OF YOU"

She grab her was about to punch her face again when she saw that her mask fell off she gasp seeing the woman behind the mask.

"Lisa it's you"

Tenchi gasp (no way Lisa is La Mariposa)

Lisa gave her a weak smile" hey Sakura how you doing I'm having a great match and you?"

Sakura smirk" I'm having a great match too but now its time to finish this"

She then use a low kick causing her to fall to the ground she pick her up and started climbing the ropes, Lisa eyes widened in shock she had a good idea what Sakura had in mind and she pray it was not true. Tina's eyes widened looks like her best friend is going to be beaten after all. The crowd was cheering and this time they were all chanting Sakura's name. Sakura was now at the third rope carrying a freak out Lisa.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Was it look like I'm doing in fact this is a new wrestling move I invented" Sakura said with a big grin

She put Lisa like in a power bomb position

(CHA ITS PAYBACK TIME) inner Sakura shouted

"HERE IT IS MY NEW MOVE THE CHERRY BLOSSOM BOMB"

She jump from the third rope and did a power bomb Lisa hit the floor hard and she was out, the announcer went to check up on her.

"It's over the winner of the match is Sakura"

WINNER

"You can't bring down this cherry blossom"

The group went to the ring Sakura was already healing Lisa's wounds Tenchi went to her side she was still out and Sakura grew worry for her.

(I hope I didn't over did it)

"Sakurachan are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll live"

"That's a nasty lump you got there" Sasuke said

"I know but it will go soon I hope" Sakura said while touching the lump

"You were awesome Sakurasan" Hitomi said

"Lisa wake up" Tenchin said checking her

"She'll be al right I heal her wounds" Sakura said

Lisa open her eyes" hey Tenchi"

He smile while embracing her" I was so worry why didn't you told me you were La Mariposa?"

"You didn't ask" she said with a smirk

"I'm glad you're okay Lisa and I'm sorry about the power bomb it was kind of extreme" Sakura said

"Are you kidding that power bomb was awesome anyway I'm the one who should apologize for hitting you with that steel chair I told the guys of the crew to put some funny chairs under the ring looks like they forgot"

"Thanks for the match Lisa"

"No thank you Sakura"

"Well Lisa looks like you got beaten badly" Tina said while giving her a slight tug in the arm

"Yeah but it was a great fight so Tina watch out for her just in case you have to fight her in the second round"

"Yeah I know"

The crowd continued to cheer for Sakura while she was feeling a little embarrassed and her inner self was shouting I rule. High above the arena the super ninja Hayabusa was watching the match since it started and he smile that Sakura won he then vanish. In another part of the arena Kasumi has also witness the match and she was happy that Sakura won, she was happier that Naruto was there of course her smile immediately faded when she saw Naruto with Tina. She saw how close she was with him and how they were laughing together and really enjoying each other company she suddenly felt this sudden feeling in her heart she knew what it was called jealousy she didn't wanted stay any longer and she vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Later the group left the arena Tenchi and Lisa already left before them and before they go any further they were startle by the sound of wind in a gust came a ninja follow by Ayane, the leaf ninjas gasp they knew who he was the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

"Hayate"

To be continued

Yay my first cliffhanger and hopefully it won't be the last I'm so evil anyway what would happen now that they are face to face with Hayate find out on the next chapter, coming soon chapter 51 of moon shinobi farewell.

Next chapter: A friendly collision: fight me with everything you had


	11. A friendly collision

Chapter 11 A friendly collision: fight me with everything you had

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive but I own Ninja Gaiden 2 it rocks

Outside of the wrestling arena

The three leaf ninjas stood face to face with the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan Hayate they stood calm there was nothing to worry about, after all the Mugen Tenshi clan didn't have any reasons to be hostile towards Konoha so it was all right. However Hayate was looking at them with hostility especially a to a certain blond ninja, Naruto didn't show any fear on the other hand he was looking at him with hatred he was looking at the same person who is Kasumi's older brother and the one responsible for sending assassins after her the same person who wants to kill her. There was tension in the air and they could feel it Sakura was calm she remember what Ryu told her and she wasn't going to say a word about the alliance with Konoha. Sasuke was calm too but for some reason he wasn't paying attention to Hayate but to the lavender hair kunoichi Ayane who was also staring at him. Tina didn't know what was going but she look at Naruto and she could clearly tell he was upset she notice he was glaring daggers at Hayate she didn't know why so she stood quiet and waited for any possible conversation between them. Hitomi was looking at Hayate since he first appear she blush and she wanted to tell him that she miss him and she wanted him to return with her to her father's dojo, but with the tension that was growing between Naruto and Hayate she thought it wasn't a good time to ask him.

Hayate look at the three leaf ninjas" ninjas from Konoha why have you enter the tournament?"

"We have a mission" Sasuke reply coolly he then took the message scroll Tsunade gave them he went to Hayate and show him the scroll" this is message from the Hokage to you"

(Sasukekun I think you're making a big mistake) Sakura thought remembering what Ryu told her

Hayate carefully look at the scroll and took it he open it and began to read keeping an eye on the Uchiha who was calm, after a few minutes he was done reading and handed the scroll back to Sasuke.

"You desire an alliance with us"

Ayane's eyes widened slightly (an alliance is that their mission?)

"Yes we want Konoha and the Mugen Tenshin clan to form an alliance and joined as one"

Hayate was serious he look at the three ninjas" I decline"

Sakura sighed she knew that was going to be his answer

Sasuke raised an eyebrow" you decline?"

"Yes we don't have a reason to have an alliance with Konoha the only reasons alliances are made is for two reasons only, war and economic trades therefore I decline to have an alliance with the leaf"

"You should reconsider" Sasuke said

"No I won't reconsider my decision you're mission is a failure or perhaps there's another reason with you have enter the tournament?" he keep an eye on the Uchiha

"Well there is a reason why we have enter but right now is to remain classified"

"Does it have to do with DOATEC?"

"Maybe that depends of what we find"

"Are you planning to help DOATEC?"

"No we don't have any reason to help that crazy company"

Hayate stood quiet and gaze at the blond ninja he went to him and he glare at him

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he said still glaring at him

"I want you to stay away from Kasumi are we clear?" he said in high threat tone

"I won't do such thing" he snorted

Hayate growl both Sasuke and Sakura knew that the situation could get ugly so they went near their blond companion.

"I won't repeat myself again stay away from my sister"

"Oh so now she's your sister I thought she was a traitor and last I check you wanted to kill her"

Hayate was upset now he was about to launch a fist on the blond ninja but it was caught by Ryu who appear.

"Ryu" Sakura said

"Let me go Ryu" Hayate demanded

"Hayate calm down these ninjas are representatives of Konoha if you attack him you'll be looking for trouble from the leaf village and this small incident could turn into a war with Konoha"

Hayate growl knowing he was right he calm down and Ryu release his fist and started walking off

"Ein wait" came Hitomi's voice

Hayate look at her with anger in his eyes" my name is not Ein its Hayate so stop looking for me like some love sick child"

Hitomi was shock she felt like crying but she hold it in Tina was upset what he told her was cold but

Naruto was more upset.

"How dare you talk to her like that you….she misses you she needs your help" he glare once more at the ninja

"I don't care she can find someone else"

Naruto growl he was about to charge at him when Hitomi stop him

"It's all right Narutosan please don't" she gave him a fake smile she look back at Hayate" okay…….Hayate I understand but I do miss you"

Hayate could see a small tear fall from her blue eye he felt terrible but he didn't show it he look at Ayane

"Let's go Ayane"

Ayane nodded and just before he was going to vanish

"Hayate" Naruto said

The ninja look back at him" what is it?"

"Before this tournament is over I'm going to defeat you that's a promise"

Sasuke and Sakura were surprise but they knew once Naruto made a promise he always fulfill it

Hayate glare at him" don't make promises you can't keep"

"I never go back on my word that's my ninja way"

Hayate and vanish while Ryu look at Sakura

"Sakura you did well on your match"

Sakura blush by his comment while Sasuke smirk

"Thank you Ryu"

The super ninja vanish

(Man he has issues) Tina thought thinking about Hayate

"Well that went well" Sasuke said sarcastic

"Hitomisan are you okay?" Naruto said worry

Hitomi nodded while drying her tears" yes I'm fine Narutosan don't worry about me, well I better go tomorrow is my match with Kasumisan bye guys" she then left still feeling the pain in her heart by Hayate's harsh words

Naruto watch her leaving he could tell she was hurt thanks to Hayate's comment he growl thinking about the ninja.

(Damn you Hayate)

"Well I better be going too" Tina said she went to Naruto and gave him a peek on the cheek making him blush bright red" bye Naruto see you later ya'll" she then left

Sasuke was smirking while Sakura giggle Naruto was still blushing and he was in a daze, Sasuke wave his hand in front of him to make sure he was still alive.

"Hey Naruto you there hello earth to Naruto"

"Huh what?" Naruto said snapping from his daze

"You okay I thought you went into a coma when Tina kissed your cheek" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Um…yeah I'm fine" he said while hiding his blush

"We better get back to the apartment" Sakura said

The two nodded and began walking

"Hey Sakurachan that was a great match you were awesome"

She giggle" thanks Naruto I guess learning wrestling is easy but it hurts like hell"

"Well sometimes is fake" Sasuke said

"What?" Sakura said shock" you're kidding Sasukekun you call this fake" she showed him her lump on her fore head caused by Lisa when she hit her with the steel chair

"Well sometimes they plan things in the matches so it's half fake and half real" Naruto said

"I don't believe any of you I got hurt for real on that ring and every part of my body hurts I just hope my next match is not on a wrestling ring how does Lisa and Tina do it?"

Naruto and Sasuke chuckle as they continue walking to their apartments

The next day in Konoha (Hokage's office)

Kakashi enter the office Tsunade was on her desk and Shizune was next to her with TonTon beside her

"You wanted to see me Hokagesama?"

"Yes Kakashi I want your report on the mission so far?"

"Well so far Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have move on to the second round of the tournament"

Tsunade grin" I expected no less from those three looks like I will be winning big money"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said puzzle while Shizune sighed

Tsunade open the drawer of her desk and show him a lot of betting tickets

"I made lots of bets from the tournament all in favor of the three of them I'm going to win for sure"

Kakashi and Shizune sweat dropped

(Let's see if her reputation as the legendary sucker still exist) Kakashi thought

(I have a bad feeling about this like Tsunadesama's debt will increase)

Naruto woke up from his bed it was another beautiful day in Tokyo and another match from the first round was going to be held today it was Kasumi's match against Hitomi, he didn't know who to cheer at because both girls have become good friends with him. He went to the bathroom and took a bath, a few minutes later he came out wearing a towel wrap around his waist he went back to his room and change to a blue t-shirt jeans white and white snickers. He went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast he open the counter of the kitchen to reveal a large supply of noodle cups he grin as he pick two and started to boil the water. Of course it was weird for Naruto what kind of person eats noodle cups for breakfast, after the water was boiled he eat the noodle cups like it was nothing he smile for him noodle cups taste better when you eat them for breakfast. He then went to Sasuke's room to check up on him he knock on his door.

"Sasuke are you up, want some breakfast I have noodle cups and trust me they taste very good um….Sasuke are you there?" he then open the door since there was no answer he gasp when he wasn't in his room

"What where did he go that's twice he leaves early in the morning just where is he maybe he has a job, oh well I guess I'm on my own since Sakurachan is working at the antique shop"

He then left his apartment and closed the front door he left the district and was walking on the streets of the city.

(Maybe I'll spend time with Kasumichan oh I can't wait to see her match)

Sasuke was jumping from one building to another he has been looking everywhere for a certain place he feel like he has search the entire city, he jump to another building and that's when he saw an apartment building he grin thinking it was the place he was looking for. He jump to the roof of the building and went to the terrace of one of the apartments, he carefully enter without making any noises and saw that it was a decorative place he took a look at the lamps with butterflies designs on them. He smile in victory this must be the place he was looking for he kept quiet without making any noise, at least that's what he thought because someone already knew he was there the person took a kunai knife and grab the Uchiha by the back and pointed the kunai to his neck. Sasuke growl he let his guard down he didn't notice her presence until it was too late he couldn't see who it was but he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you are here before I cut your throat"

Sasuke smirk he look behind to see a very angry Ayane her eyes reflected pure anger

"Sorry for coming here looks like I got the wrong place"

Ayane hiss" bullshit you've been looking for my place all a long I have been watching you and now I'm going to kill you" she pressed the kunai tighter on his neck

Sasuke broke free from her grasp and he landed in front of her he then gasp in shock and blush at the sight of Ayane, she wasn't wearing her ninja uniform but she was only wearing a purple towel covering her body looks like she was taking a shower. He blushed hard and controlled himself he could clearly see her nice cleavage it was very impressive size for a girl her age, Ayane glare at him while trying to hide her blushing at the way he was looking at her she charge at him but he hold her hand holding the kunai.

"Don't do it remember what Ryu said if you kill me you will end up having a war with Konoha" Sasuke said with a grin

"I'm willing to take the risk" she growl

She threw him to the ground and he use a low kick sending her to the ground he grin devilish as he took a hold of her towel she gave him a death glare.

"Don't you ever think about it if you do I will torture you to death I swear?"

He chuckle as he let go of her towel" no I won't do that I'm not the kind of person"

Ayane got up she glare at him and once again she charge at him but Sasuke caught her and turn her around he was now pointing her kunai at her neck.

"You let your guard down Ayane"

"You son of a….." she growl while trying to break free" just what the hell do you want?"

"Well tomorrow night at the park you and me no questions ask" he grin

Her eyes widened" you bastard you stalk me you break in my apartment and you DARE to ask me out I should kill you it will be worth it even if Konoha invades our village"

"I said no questions ask you have no choice"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARMTENT NOW"

"I'll be waiting for you" he then let her go and jump from her window he was gone

Ayane was beyond piss she was so upset she could take her kunai and melted she finally went to her bathroom and take her shower while she was thinking of ways to kill the Uchiha.

(Bastard)

Naruto reach one of the temples in Tokyo it was pretty big he saw Kasumi making a wish in front of the wishing bell of the temple he didn't wanted to interrupt her she look so calm and concentrated in her wishing it made him think what she was wishing for. He went a little closer once he saw that she finish, Kasumi saw him and smile she was wearing a pink tank top with a white skirt and white sandals she was also wearing her favorite yellow ribbon tied in a ponytail.

"Hi Kasumichan"

"Hi Narutosan"

"So you were making a wish?"

"Well not quite a wish I was more like praying for the safety of my brother and my half sister"

Hearing that Naruto became a little upset she was praying for the safety of the man who wants to kill her.

"Hey Kasumichan you do really care for Hayate?"

"Yes I do why do you ask?"

"Even if he wants to kill you" he said in soft voice

"Narutosan I already told you before he doesn't have a choice as the leader of the clan he must fulfill his duty he can't go against the word of the council"

"It's hard for me to believe that he cares for you when I meet him last night he look like he could care less about you"

Kasumi's eyes widened" you meet him"

"Yeah but don't worry it didn't turn out into a fight even if I wanted to fight him myself"

"Narutosan why are you so upset with my brother?" she said worry

"Why WHY he wants to kill you it's not right that your own brother your family tries to kill you"

"Narutosan you must know that this is part of being a ninja it's not an easy path your always force to make a hard decision in then end even if it means killing a family member"

"That may be true but I won't accept it if I was Hayate I will find a way to save you"

Kasumi smile while her cheeks had a shade of pink" sometimes there isn't a way to save people"

"I don't care I will find a way to save you Kasuimichan I already promised you I was going to save you from being an exiled ninja so believe in me"

Kasumi felt so happy" Narutosan I don't understand why are you being so nice to me we don't know each other so much so why?"

She looked into his blue eyes and he gave her a genuine smile

"Because Kasumichan you're my friend you're precious to me"

Kasumi was taken back she felt her heart skipping a beat she felt her cheeks heating up what made her so happy was the word he use to describe her, he called her precious she was precious to him. She twiddle her fingers a little and Naruto stare at her confuse seeing her in this behavior remind him a lot of Hinata so he thought she was being weird.

"Are you okay Kasumichan?"

"Yes I'm fine Narutosan I was just wondering if you like…….."

"To go out for a milkshake" Naruto finish for her

Kasumi giggle" yes"

"Great then let's go"

Kasumi nodded and they left the temple

"Hey Kasumichan I'll be cheering for you on your match with Hitomisan even if she's my friend too so don't tell her I told you so okay?"

Kasumi giggle" okay Narutosan I won't say a word but if she caught you cheering for me then the secret is out"

"Huh oh yeah I guess"

Kasumi laugh they continued walking

Hitom was in her apartment doing some fresh training before her match she was wearing her karate uniform, she was using her living room for her training since it was the biggest place in her apartment. She wanted to be in top shape for her match after all she was facing Kasumi and she was no push over, she also knows she's tough she has faced her before so she knows what to expected with the young kunoichi. Her mind drifted back to last night meeting with Hayate she couldn't forget the words he told her.

(My name is not Ein its Hayate so stop looking for me like some love sick child)

Tears were falling from her eyes those cold words hit her like being stab by a very sharp knife it hurt her a lot she miss the young man so much especially when she was in love with him and she knew it was love. She try to forget about that bad moment and focus on her training even if it was impossible to forget about last night Hayate's words were still running in her head how could he hurt her feelings in such a way, she was more offended when he called her a child she's eighteen not a little girl. She finally finish her warm up and she fail in forgetting about his words she clean her sweat with a towel and went to take a shower after the shower she went to her room and change into her usual fighter cloths(costume I from DOA 3 and DOA 4.

While putting her red gloves she began to think about the past how she loves the past the times Ein was in her home when he began his training in her father's dojo, when he help her with her training she truly cherish those memories with him. She remember every night they watch the stars and just talk, she blush remembering when Ein almost kiss her on the lips they were training and she accidentally trip and landed on top of him their faces were very close how thankful she was for being clumsy on that day. She remember seeing his lips about to meet hers and she stood still waiting to taste them, tragically the kiss never happen because just when he was about to kiss her her father came and he immediately help her get back to her feet she was so embarrassed on that day but she wish he would have kissed her. She finally halt her train to the past and prepare herself as she left her apartment and lock the door she look at the city with pure determination.

(Al right time to win I hope you are ready for me Kasumisan)

Naruto was in Kasumi's apartment after they went to get a milkshake they went to her apartment so she could get ready for her match with Hitomi, he was seated in her couch and he was now checking the kunoichi's decorations. He saw the small fish pond along with some zodiac decorations on her walls he knew that she was a fortune teller so it was to be expected that she those kinds of decorations, he finally saw her wearing her blue ninja uniform she had her hair down she finish her preparations by sheathing her short katana and strap it on her back.

"Kasumichan are you ready for your match with Hitomisan?" ask as cheery Naruto

"Yes I am Narutosan"

"Good because I will be cheering for you" he smile at her

'Thank you Narutosan, um……Narutosan I've been wondering how do you like my hair?" she blush a little

"What do you mean Kasumichan your hair is nice?"

"I mean if you like hair down or tied up?" she was still blushing

Naruto smile realizing what she was saying" oh Kasumichan I think you look very nice with your hair tied on pony tail" he try not to blush but he did

She smile" okay" she then reach for her favorite yellow hair band and tied her long orange hair on a pony tail" now do I look great?"

"Yup you look very nice"

"Thanks Narutosan now let's go"

"Right behind you"

The two left her apartment and into the streets, minutes later they arrived at the place where the match was going to take place which it was in front of the Tokyo arcade next to the arcade was the highway which a lot of cars were passing by. The place was already crowded the cameras were already present along with the announcer of the match, now as soon as the crowd saw Kasumi they began to cheer for her they have known from the past tournament and she has become into a famous fighter, Naruto smile when he saw a lot of kids asking for her autograph. She blush in embarrassment and gave them her autograph now between the kids were male teens which instead of asking for her autograph they were asking for her to give him a kiss on his cheek, that made Naruto a little grumpy he didn't know why he was upset but he was completely unaware that he was jealous.

He spotted Sasuke and Sakura between the crowd and went to them, the crowd began to cheer when they saw Hitomi arriving in her bike she got off and went to Kasumi the two meet face to face and the announcer got in the middle of the two.

"The eight match of the first round will now begin"

"Kasumisan fight me with everything you had"

"I won't lose"

(Kasumichan you can do it) Naruto thought

Get ready……FIGHT

Hitomi ran to her with a flying kick but Kasumi vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms and appear behind her she then jump from her back high in the air and grab her shoulders with her legs and send her to the ground. Hitomi threw a low kick which made contact with the kunoichi but she landed safely, Hitomi threw a couple of punches follow by an uppercut, however Kasumi dodge all of the attacks and hit her with an upward kick she then follow to attack her with two punches and a flying upward kick. Hitomi landed on the ground but she got back up and use the same flying kick which made hit Kasumi sending her to the highway, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gasp along with the crowd she was now in danger to get ran over by a car. The match got more interesting as Hitomi jump and join Kasumi in the highway the crowd cheer louder this is the kind of things that happen in DOA tournament, Hitomi landed a middle punch which Kasumi caught and threw her to the ground. Hitomi got back up but suddenly a car was approaching her at fast speed she then jump dodging the car, Kasumi used a couple of punches follow by a low kick Hitomi caught her kick and punch her kick. Kasumi felt some pain from that last attack but she focus on the match she threw a punch but Hitomi and send her to the ground, Hitomi used a couple of kicks which she dodge and she used the same jumping upward kick hitting Hitomi.

The crowd was still cheering while Naruto was in awe at Kasumi's performance he never knew she was this strong but he was very impressed and he wasn't the only one but Sasuke and Sakura were in the same boat.

(Wow Kasumichan is amazing)

(No wonder she won the first tournament) Sasuke thought

(She's strong) Sakura thought

A car was heading towards Kasumi but she vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms and reappear next to Hitomi whom she kick her follow by an uppercut, Kasumi used a low kick causing her to fall off she took the opportunity and kick her sending her back to the sidewalk in front of the arcade. Hitomi got back up and she was not feeling a hundred percent she felt like she was reaching her limit she needed to end the match, Kasumi ran to her and she went through her while she vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Hitomi could barely stand up she try to punch her but Kasumi dodge it with ease she then grab her on 

her shoulders and she was now hanging from her shoulders she finish her throw by falling and kicking her to the ground she slowly got back trying to ignore the pain but it was futile, the three leaf ninjas could easily tell who was the winner of the match.

Hitomi smile" great fight Kasumisan" she then collapse

The announcer went to her

"It's over the winner of the match is Kasumi"

WINNER

"I'm sorry Hitomisan"

The crowd cheer as they were expecting for the young kunoichi to win the match the three leaf ninjas went to her, Sakura check on her and began to heal her injuries.

"Hitomisan is she al right?" ask a worry Kasumi

"Don't worry Kasumi she's fine I heal her injuries she's just tire" Sakura said with a smile

"Thank goodness" Kasumi said while sighing in relief

"Kasumichan you were amazing" Naruto said

Kasumi blush from the compliment" thank you Narutosan"

After a few minutes the crowd left and they were alone Hitomi woke up from her short nap

"Hitomisan you're awake" Kasumi said happy

"Yeah I lost but it was a great fight thanks Kasumisan"

Kasumi smile she was happy that Hitomi was well

"Looks like your advancing to the second round Kasumi" Sasuke said

"Yeah KLasumichan will win the second round with ease too" Naruto said

"But what if she fights you in the second round?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"What me um…..well I….I don't know I guess we'll have to wait for the announcements for the second round to find out" Naruto said while looking a little nervous

Sasuke grin (he doesn't want to fight Kasumi)

"The tournament will get better in the second round" Sakura said

"I'll say" Hitomi said cheery" I can't wait"

"So Kasumichan want to go for a milkshake?"

Kasumi blush while nodding" sure Narutosan"

The group watch as they left Hitomi was smiling while Sakura was smirking and Sasuke shook his head

(I bet he has no clue that she likes him?) Sasuke thought

A few miles away Tina was watching she was in her blue Cadillac she has witness the entire match but what got her attention was Naruto and Kasumi leaving together she the felt anger rising when she saw Kasumi taking his hand like they were a couple and Naruto didn't seem to mind at all. She was feeling it no doubt about it jealousy was invading Tina Armstrong she didn't wanted to see anymore and drive off she only ask herself one question while driving.

(Does Kasumi like him?) She thought and hoped that it wasn't true

To be continued

Whoa looks like Tina is jealous who would it thought and Naruto is so lucky to have Kasumi and Tina going after him lucky bastard and as akways he has no clue about it somebody give him a reality check anyway read an review thank you farewell.

Next chapter: The bigger they are the harder they fall but the champ won't fall so easily


	12. The bigger they are the harder they fall

Chapter 12 The bigger they are the harder they fall: but the champ won't fall so easily

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Authors Notes: WARNING this chapter contains spoilers from manga 385-393 so if you haven't seen those chapters yet then don't read this chapter thank you and on with the chapter and also contains spoilers from Ninja Gaiden 2 so if you haven't finish the game then don't read this chapter.

At Tina's house

She just got up from bed a little cranky she took a shower and eat breakfast but she was still in a bad mood even if outside the sun was shining meaning it was a beautiful day. Now the only reason she was like this it has to do for the little display that happen in yesterday's match, she could still remember it as it just happen a few hours ago her new best friend Naruto was hanging with Kasumi and they were hanging as if they were close friends and who knows maybe even more. She try not to even think about it she remember when Kasumi took his hand and he didn't say a word like he didn't mind, she growl as she remember Kasumi's reaction as she blush while holding his hand like she was his girlfriend. She finally calm down and try to forget the horrible moment she knew exactly what to do it was something very obvious and easy.

(I'll just call him and ask him to go with me I know a cool place to hang out)

She smile in triumph as she grab her cell phone and dial Naruto's apartment number the phone began to ring until she heard that someone got the call.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice came from the cell phone

"Hey there Naruto it's me ya'll"

"Oh Tinachan hi what's up?" Naruto's voice became more cheery

"Hey I was just wondering if you have any plans for today?" she ask in a hopeful tone

"Well today besides going to watch tonight's match I guess I don't have any plans"

"Good because I was wondering if you want to take a bicycle ride with me"

"Sure no problem Tinachan"

"Great then I will pick you up in an hour"

"Sure I'll be waiting"

"Great bye ya'll" she then ended the call while sighing relief

(Thank goodness I caught him before Kasumi)

Naruto smile as he hang the phone he was happy he was going to spend another day with Tina which she has become a good friend of his since the tournament began. He then notice that Sasuke was smirking at him.

"What wrong Sasuke?"

"So you have another date with Tina well she's must be insane to hang out with you" he grin

"Shut up Tinachan like spending time with me like you ever hangout with a girl before" he said in a pout

"I have hanged out with Sakura" he reply coolly

"Besides Sakurachan"

Sasuke didn't answer he was going to his room while carrying a shopping bag until

"Hey Sasuke what's on the bag?"

"Well if you must know I bought some special cloths for my big date tonight" he put the emphasis on the word date

Naruto thought he heard wrong" Sasuke did you said you're going on a date?"

"Yes" he said coolly

"So who's the poor victim?" Naruto said with a smirk

"It's Ayane"

Naruto blink" wait a minute Ayane the ninja with the purple hair that was with Hayate?"

"Yup"

"She actually accept to go out with you just like that?" he said not believing him

"Not quite but she did agree in the end"

"Way to go Sasuke I never thought you were going to ask a girl out and I always thought you were gay'"

Naruto's comment earned him a big punishment his whole body was wrap by a snake and it was tightening its grip making him unable to breathe.

Sasuke gave him an evil grin" say that again I dare you"

The only thing Naruto did was shake his head in a negative way Sasuke smirk and he made the snake vanish.

Naruto was catching his breath" I was just kidding"

"Well I was kidding too" Sasuke said with a smirk as he headed to his room" hey Naruto shouldn't you get ready for your date with Tina?"

"Yeah yeah and it's not a date were just hanging out" he said while blushing

"Sounds the same to me" Sasuke said before entering his room and closing the door

Naruto went to his room to change since he was going to be riding a bike he decided to wear something sporty he wear an orange t shirt and black baggy pants he also wear an orange headband around his forehead he finally put some black sports shoes.

He smile when he realizes he was wearing his favorite color combination orange and black.

(Oh well I guess I love wearing orange and black)

He went to the kitchen and took a green sports bottle and filled with ice and water since he was going to be doing some exercise by riding a bicycle he was going to be sweating and tire so bringing cold water was important to kill his thirst. He then heard a knock on his door he went to open the door, once he did he gulp while blushing at Tina who was wearing sporty clothing too a white t shirt with the words hard rock café imprinted in yellow letters ocean blue tight pants making Naruto notice her amazing curves and a pair of blue sports shoes. Naruto gulp again as he could see her amazing frame even if she was wearing a t shirt, Tina wink as she was checking him out and she was impressed she could notice his moderate arm muscles she could tell he has been through a lot of training.

"You look very nice Naruto" she gave him another wink making him blush

"Thanks Tinachan you look very nice too"

"Why thank you are you ready, oh that's right before we go here it's for you" she gave him a small rectangular box

"What is it Tinachan?" he said puzzle while taking the small box

"Open it and you'll see" she said with a smirk

Naruto open the box and smile seeing a pair of blue round sunglasses he took the sunglasses and put them on he gave Tina his fox grin.

"So how do I look?"

"You look very handsome I knew I pick well in choosing I have my own sunglasses too" she then reach and put her blue sports sunglasses

"Thanks a lot Tinachan I really like it but I don't have nothing to give you in return I'm sorry" he felt sad for not even thinking of giving her something

"It's all right Naruto you don't have to give me something I just thought of giving you the sunglasses because of the hot sun, I heard on the news that the sun could hurt your eyes it could even leave you blind so it's better to protect your eyes with this special sunglasses"

"Wow I didn't knew that Tinachan"

"Well shall we get going ya'll?"

"You bet"

They left the apartment and went to Tina's Cadillac they drove off to the bicycle rental, unfortunately they were being watch by none other than Bass who was riding on his motorcycle he growl while tightening his fist he was only thinking about killing a certain blond teen he drove off following Tina's car. A few minutes later they arrived at the bicycle rental which was located next to the beach, they went inside the store and rented two bicycles Tina's bicycle was colored red and had the words Dead or Alive imprinted on the side of the bike while Naruto was colored and It also had the words Dead or Alive.

They went outside with their bikes; Naruto was the first to get on his bike and smirk.

"Hey Tinachan I hope you can keep up with me?"

Tina chuckle" Naruto are you challenging me?"

"No I'm just saying that I could be faster than you" he said in a innocent tone

"Then you are challenging me and you're going to regret it, all right I will make the challenge ten laps across the beach if I win you will have to take me to lunch"

"And if I win you will have to give me your video game collection" Naruto said with a grin

Tina smirk" my xbox 360 games well……..okay"

"Then your own Tinachan"

Tina got on her bike

"On your mark…..get set……GO"

Both started pedaling on their bikes and to Naruto's surprise Tina passed him it seems she was faster than him for now. He smirk looks like he had to put a little more effort into the race without over doing it.

(All I have to do is gather some chakra into my legs and presto I will win this race)

He focus the chakra in his legs and he started pedaling even faster than before pretty soon he catch up with Tina but she wasn't given she quicken her pedaling and both were an even match. During nine laps around the beach they were still going at it both were fast enough to keep up with each other. Tina was impressed with Naruto stamina to keep up pedaling at a high speed for so long but then again she also had a t stamina to keep up with him. Once they reach the final lap they increased their pedaling they were both equally fast, and finally the race was over they both stop their whole bodies were cover in sweat and they were panting hard they look at each other while smiling.

"Not bad Naruto" Tina said while panting

"You weren't pretty bad yourself either Tinachan" he smirk while panting

Tina took off the sweat from her forehead" phew this is my way to work some sweat" she reach for her water bottle and drank the water

Naruto did the same thing" ah man water taste so good when you work up a sweat" he continued drinking his bottle

Tina gave a devilish grin she took her bottle" hey Naruto?"

"Yeah what is it?" he looked at her only to get his face hit with water

"Hope you like some water in your face"

Naruto grin" Tinachan you do realize this means war"

She gave him a playful smirk" bring it"

The two started spraying each other with the water from their bottles pretty soon all of their cloths were soaked wet, they got seated in one of the benches of the beach and they began to laugh at their little water war.

"That was great Tinachan I guess now were more refresh" he said with a smirk

"Yeah I feel more refresh too"

Naruto look at her and blush deeply as he notice that since Tina was completely wet he was able to see her breast namely her nipples because of the cold water even if she was wearing a bra he could clearly see them. He stop looking at her and pray he didn't got a nose bleed he was still blushing, Tina got a little worry she saw his whole face turning red.

"Hey you okay Naruto?'' she said while putting an arm on his shoulder

Naruto dismiss his blushing and gaze at her with a goofy smirk" yeah I'm fine so Tinachan who won the race?"

Tina gave a thoughtful look" hum…..I don't know both us were equally fast and no one got the lead so I guess it's a tie then"

"Nah it's okay Tinachan you won I….kind of cheated"

Tina blink" what do you mean you didn't cheated you were running on a bicycle not on a motorcycle" she smirk at the last part

"Trust me I wasn't playing fair so you won the race you deserve to win"

"Oh Naruto your so noble fine I will accept victory for our race but you know what this means I win that means you have to take me to eat"

"Sure thing Tinachan where to?"

"How about the seafood restaurant we were last time?"

"Oh yeah I don't mind eating some crab right about know"

The two got up from the bench and started walking taking the bicycles with them, once they left they got on their bikes and headed to the seafood restaurant. Suddenly Naruto heard the motor of a motorcycle running he turn pale as he heard the horrible sound of the engine.

(Oh no it can't be?) Naruto thought in horror

"YOU ARE DEAD" came an angry voice from afar

Tina gasp as she looked behind her" oh no Naruto daddy's behind us"

"I knew already Tinachan now if you'll excuse me I have to run for my life" he started pedaling faster leaving Tina behind

Bass got pass Tina too not caring for her for once but he was rather focusing on his prey.

(I have to do something) Tina thought as took another route on the road

Naruto was running for his dear life as he was pedaling on his bike while Bass was gaining him on his motorcycle.

"YOU I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM TINA" Bass shouted in anger

"Oh come on give me break I'm just hanging out with her I'm not doing anything wrong"

"Sure that's what they all say but all of they want is to get advantage of my Tina"

"What take advantage of her look your daughter is not a defenseless puppy okay she's very strong and hell she could beat the crap out of me and besides there's no way I will take advantage of her IN THAT WAY" he then blush" but if she agrees that I should take advantage of her then I will do it"

Naruto's last comment made Bass very upset

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

Nauto turn pale (shit why I had to say that?)

Naruto saw Bass getting closer to him his bike was next to him he gulp he needed to think fast.

(If I don't do something I won't be seeing the conclusion of the tournament)

He acted fast by doing a hand seal

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Naruto clones pedaling on a bicycle appear

"Ha try and catch me now"

Bass was now having problem figuring which one was the real Naruto, the real Naruto saw different roads ahead and he smirk this is what he needed to lose him. All of the clones took different directions in the street; Bass didn't know where to go he then took the right where a couple of his clones went. Naruto smile in victory he finally lost him unfortunately he then saw Tina in her car he ditch the bicycle and got into the car.

"Tinachan step on it"

"Way ahead of you Naruto" she then step on the gas and they were off

He sighed" man your father is crazy"

"Welcome to my world Naruto" Tina said irritated while thinking about her father

"Let's go to the seafood restaurant all the running made me hungry"

Tina giggle as she continued driving looks like they were save from Bass wrath for now.

At Ryu's antique shop the shop was very busy a lot of people were buying lots of the relics most of the items that were sold were the good luck charms it was a new addition to the shop. Sakura was cleaning the counter when she heard the wind chime of the front door ringing meaning the someone has entered the shop. She smile looks like more customers were showing up she then saw the customers and she suddenly got a bad feeling about them her gut along with her ninja instincts were warning her about the people that enter the shop. The people went to the counter they were ten men each wearing business 

suit they were all bald and they were sunglasses, one of them went to her while she gave him a cordial smile.

"Hello welcome to the dragon's antique shop how can I help you?"

"Yes we are from the CIA agent Smith" the man show her his identification revealing that he was a member of the CIA" we are looking for Ryu Hayabusa is he here"

Sakura gulp as soon as the man mention Ryu's name she was getting worry for the super ninja

(What's going on why is the CIA looking for Ryu oh Kami what did he do what if Ryu is a criminal NO that can't be I trust Ryu there's no way he's a criminal)

She stop her thinking and look at the agent but before she spoke

"It's all right Sakura I'll take it from here" came Ryu's voice from the back room of the shop

He went to face the agents while Sakura was still worry about the situation

(What's going on I have a bad feeling about this) Sakura thought

"Ryu Hayabusa" agent Smith said

"Yes this is the second time the CIA is looking for me I'm sure you know about Sonia?"

(Sonia?) Sakura thought while trying not to feel any jealousy but it was futile she was jealous she hasn't even known her and she was already dying with jealousy

"Yes we know Ryu but we have something important to discuss with you it's classified information can we go somewhere secure to discuss?"

Ryu knew that there was something very wrong ever since he laid eyes on them so but he decided to play along for now.

"I apologize but I cannot leave my shop I only have one assistant and she can't run the shop on her own"

Ryu gaze at Sakura and he could tell by looking in her jade eyes that she didn't trusted any of the CIA agents she was thinking just like him.

"Agent Smith if you have something to say to me then I suggest you tell me now" Ryu said in calm tone

Smith nodded" all right we need to discuss about the demon statue"

Ryu remain calm

(Demon statue?) Sakura thought she was now more confuse

"What about it?" Ryu said

"We need to know if you still have it"

"And why are you interested in the statue?"

"We don't need it but we must clear if you still have it" Smith said in a high anticipation tone

Ryu sense his high anticipation as well as Sakura

"No I don't have it" Ryu said calm "actually I destroy it after I kill the Archfiend the statue was too dangerous to be kept so I destroy it you can now drop the genjutsu I 'm guessing you came here to avenge Genshin"

Sakura was clueless she didn't know what was going on she heard about the demon statue then the Archfiend and now this Genshin, but as for the so called CIA agents as soon as they heard Ryu say that the vision of the agents vanish revealing a group of mask ninjas wearing brown uniforms with spider webs designs on the uniform and they all had a large sharp steel claws.

Sakura gasp (a genjutsu I knew it they weren't real CIA agents)

Ryu got into a fighting stance ready to fight Sakura then went to the back room

"We will avenge master Genshin" one of the ninjas said

The ninjas charge at him Ryu punch and kick a couple he then jump and kick two more he then made a hold on one of them sending him to the ground along with the rest of the ninjas. They curse Ryu wasn't using his sword and he was beating the crap out of them, suddenly eight more ninjas appear making a total of sixteen ninjas Ryu was surrounded.

"KILL HIM" a ninja shouted

They all charge at him

"RYU" came Sakura's voice

Ryu saw her running to him holding the dragon sword

"Catch" she threw him the sword

Ryu caught it and just in time in a blink of an eye blood was spill ninjas were getting slash to pieces heads were rolling arms and legs were being cut off the rest of the ninjas decided to attack Sakura they wanted to have her as a hostage to used against Ryu.

Boy they chose the wrong person to take as hostage

Sakura punch one ninja in the face sending him to a wall destroying it in the process, she then kick another sending him to the crystal of the shop breaking it. She charge to another ninja and punch him in the man's sacred place between his legs he saw stars by that attack she then grab him and threw him to Ryu so he could get the slash treatment. In a matter of seconds all of the ninjas were death the floor of 

the antique shop was now cover in blood along with the bodies and pieces of the ninjas. Sakura sighed the once beautiful antique shop was now a blood field with body pieces everywhere.

(Damn it's going to be hell to clean up this mess) inner Sakura whine

(I know) Sakura thought while sighing

Ryu clean the blood from the dragon sword as he sheathed the mighty blade back into its sheath, he smile at Sakura.

"Nicely done Sakura"

She smile while blushing a little" um….Ryu who were these ninjas?" she stare at the bodies of the ninjas

"They are ninjas from the black spider clan they wanted revenge since I kill their leader Genshin they are still some of them alive but with Genshin dead they clan perish the survivors are after me and they were also interested in the dragon statue so they could try to revive the Archfiend, however that won't be happening since I destroy it"

"And what's the Archfiend?"

"I can tell you about him and the four greater fiends later but right now we have a big task at hand" he then pick up a bucket and a mop" I will get rid of the bodies you clean the floor"

Sakura sweat dropped but she still nodded she pick the mop and the bucket while Ryu grab the bodies and pieces of the black spider clan ninjas.

(Why does he has to do the easy part I don't mind dumping a bunch of dead bodies) inner Sakura whine

(You are forgetting that he's the boss)

(Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot)

She sighed while moping the floor it was going to be a long day

Later at Tokyo park

Nigh fell on the beautiful park the lamp lights were turn on illuminating the place they were a few people walking but there's one in peculiar that was waiting sitting in one of the benches.

(Why do I even agree to this?) Thought Ayane as she was waiting for Sasuke so they could begin their so call date

Since it was a date she decided to wear something nice she was wearing a sleeveless lavender blouse a white skirt and purple sandals. She was very annoy she couldn't understand why she chose to go into this date first off she didn't knew nothing about him and second he made her accept by breaking into her apartment. She growl she hasn't forgotten about that incident and even when she was only wearing a towel because she was going to take a shower, she wanted to kill the Uchiha for doing such an act but somehow deep inside she didn't feel like killing him which confuse her a lot. When he told her about the date she didn't felt angry it was the other way around she felt happy and she couldn't believe it, now she admitted that when she first met him back at Donovan's welcome party she thought he was attracted okay very attracted and she try to ignore that fact.

She was also ignoring the fact that she felt something when she laid eyes on the Uchiha something she couldn't understand quite herself this feelings to her weren't real and she wasn't going to follow them. Right now she was thinking of beating the crap out of him for what he did and just for that matter she came prepare in her purse she had a bunch of kunais and shurikens she knew she was going to need them. So she waited for his arrival and deep inside herself she was trembling because she was nervous since this was her first ever date and she also felt happy somehow, she erase those thoughts from her mind as she continued to wait for him and right now she was getting a bit inpatient.

(Where the hell is he? He better not be thinking of dumping me because if he does I will cut off the thing he has between his legs and I will feed it to the dogs I swear)

Near the park Sasuke was walking nervously because this was his first date and yet he couldn't believe it. Love to him was never a big priority because of his past and his oath as an avenger but he did avenge his clan when he kill his brother Itachi or so he thought as he was still thinking about another Uchiha who help Itachi in the massacre so his revenge was half complete. After the massacre he shut his heart forever not wanting to fee any emotion no friendship and especially no love. When he was in the academy he had his own fan girl club which back then it annoyed him to dead every girl in the whole leaf village had their eyes on him. But no matter how hard it was for him he never let love enter his life there was no love in the life of an avenger love won't give him power, how he was wrong love and friendship cam make a person strong he took the example from Naruto.

Now he was ready to finally give love a chance it was going to be a new star for him, so here he was heading for his first dates maybe it won't be so bad as he thinks. He chuckle remembering the way he made Ayane accept to go out with him she was very upset of course who wouldn't be if you stalk him and then you break in into his place and finally you ask the person out on a date. He smirk this time knowing the kunoichi she must still be upset with him and when she meets him she will charge at him trying to kill him, that's why he secretly brought Kusanagi he hide it on a weapon scroll. Another secret weapon he brought was his clothing the cloths he bought at the mall was going to give her a positive effect on her at least that's what he was thinking. He finally saw her sitting on a bench and he was impress at what he was looking she was more beautiful with the choice of clothing she chose for tonight.

He slowly approach her trying to get the nervousness out of his system he didn't know that Ayane has already sense him from far away and she wasn't happy because he kept her waiting, she got up from the bench and gave the Uchiha a death glare.

"You're late" she hiss she then threw a couple of kunais hitting Sasuke he then vanish and a wooden log took his place

She gasp and Sasuke was next to her

"Actually I never gave you an specific hour I only told you to come to the park at night so you have no right to be upset with me if you came here early it's not my fault"

She growl" you bastard I have every right to be upset with you after what you did"

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy this date very much" he said sarcastic while smirking

She growl" let's just get this over with"

"If you say so let's sit down" Sasuke said as he got seated on the bench

"What we are going to be seated here I have been sitting here waiting for you I'm tire of being seated"

"Okay fines then you stay up and I'll stay seated" he said coolly

Ayane hiss as she got seated on the bench again" you are unbelievable you know that right?"

"Yeah I know I'm always trying to keep my reputation alive" he smirk

"Well what do you want?" Ayane said annoyed

"I want to know about your relation with Kasumi'

Ayane was caught in surprise she wasn't expecting that he would ask her that.

"Why do you want to know?" she said while looking at him with a glint of suspicion

"Well last night when Hayate and Naruto were talking when they mention Kasumi's name you were tightening your fist and you were mumbling I guess you have some grudge with her am I right?"

"Why do you care?" she ask annoyed

"Just answer my question already"

Ayane sighed" she's my half sister and I hate her because her life was so easy she was the heroine that the village praise and she threw it all away"

"So you hate her because of her life in the village okay but what about you?"

Ayane stood quiet she was getting a little cranky she didn't like talking about this topic but if that will made Sasuke drop their little date then she was more than glad to tell him.

"My birth was a mistake" she said in a soft tone

"A mistake?' Sasuke said puzzle

She nodded" in our village there was a man in the Mugen Tenshin clan who was very strong he was the seconds strongest ninja in our village the first person was obviously the leader of the clan Shinden, the second strongest was a man named Raidou he was always looking for knowledge looking for jutsu and other ways to get stronger. However on a rainy night he rape a young woman, that woman was my mother I was the result of that"

"So that's why you think your birth is a mistake"

"Yes the woman he rape was Hayeki's wife Hayate and Kasumi's mother so you see I should have never been born because I was born by Raidou raping my mother I was never supposed to be born" she said in sad tone

"Ayane maybe your birth was never meant to happen but it happen and you're here, just because your birth was a mistake that doesn't mean you have to live your life like a mistake"

"I know I haven't live my life like it was a mistake"

"Okay so why do you hate Kasumi?"

"Like I told you already since my birth was never meant to happen the village didn't saw me as an equal they……" she paused

"You were shun and hated" Sasuke said while chuckling

Ayane glare at him while a few tears fell from her eyes" you find that funny?"

"No don't get me wrong I wasn't laughing at you it's just I have a close friend who has experience the same thing"

Ayane stood quiet and dry her tears immediately" your right I was hated every time I walk on the streets they all left like they were afraid of me and soon I was consider an evil child they started calling me demon child nobody wanted me around and they didn't wanted to get near me, in time I started believing I was really a demon child they were times when some of the villagers beat me up for no good reason at all"

(She's just like Naruto) Sasuke thought

"I thought I was doom but just when I was ready to give up they came I've met people that didn't care about my birth and master Hayate was one of them he didn't care about my birth he was always there 

for me I was happy, there's also Genra the leader of the Haji Mon clan he became like a father to me and the third person was Kasumi"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow" wait a minute Kasumi I thought you hate her?"

"I don't hate her in that way I just hate the way she lived her life she was the heroine they all love her because she is the daughter of the leader of the clan she was their princess everything was given to her on a silver platter and me I was treated like dirt like I was nothing she was the princess of the village and I was the demon of the village"

Sasuke was stun he couldn't believe it he never knew that both Kasumi and Ayane were so much like him and Naruto. Kasumi was like him he was treated as a hero because he was an Uchiha the sole survivor of the clan he was the prodigy everyone in the village love him, and Ayane was Naruto he was fear and hated for being the vessel of the Kyubi he was beat up and ignore all alone his life was a total hell like hers. He chuckle in his mind it was so ironic it was like the four of them were tied together by the string of fate like they were connected, he began to wonder what Naruto would think about her knowing the blond ninja he would have become the best of friends with her yeah that was definitely him. He stared at Ayane and he saw few tears escaping from her pink eyes she immediately dry them.

"So you don't really hate Kasumi?"

"No I don't when I was a little we used to play together we ate together and we even went fishing together of course I was always the one who caught the fish"

"What about now that she has become a traitor of the clan do you hate her?"

"The council of the clan has order to kill her and the Haji Mon council has order me to kill her but I….don't know if I could go through it I hate what she did leaving the village so she could avenge master Hayate even when she was name the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and even after having everything before her she threw it all away for a worthless cause because once Raidou left the village he was no longer the village concern its true Raidou betray us he injure master Hayate and he even stole the scroll that contain the most powerful jutsu in the village and she went after him she should have never done that"

"Maybe she wanted to restore Hayate's honor by defeating Raidou and taking back the jutsu scroll"

"I thought the same thing but still what she did was wrong and because of her actions she was cast down from the village and turn into a traitor and now she has to run away for her life while our assassins are after her so far they all have fail"

"Besides restoring Hayate's honor I think there was something else she wanted"

Ayane look at him" something else like what?"

"Maybe she was just like you Ayane" he saw that Ayane was giving him a confuse look" Ayane you hated being ignore and hated well maybe Kasumi hated being praise and have everything without asking for it 

maybe she was sick of being the princess of the village and she wanted to be treated like any normal villager"

Ayane's eyes widened in realization it made perfect sense that explains why she was always hanging out with her why she was always trying to leave the clan's compound and she went to find her so she could play with her. She remember one day that Kasumi came to her and told her that she wanted to spend the night with her she smile remembering the memory, they made a camp fire and started telling scary stories Kasumi's stories weren't scary at all however hers were and she remember that she got scare that she ended up sleeping with her. Tears were falling from her eyes once again but this time they were tears of joy she was happy that Kasumi was just like her that means she understood her pain after all.

She look at him and gave him a warm smile" Uchiha Sasuke thank you very much but don't get any ideas I still don't trust you"

Sasuke chuckle" I wasn't expecting you to trust me"

"I don't think I hate her for leaving the village anymore maybe that was the other reason why she left she wanted to get away from the village from everything it's selfish but its reasonable and I understand"

"Well I'm glad I was able to help you Ayane now we have to be even since you told me about your past I'm going to tell you about my past we'll more precise I'm going to show you my past"

Ayane raise an eyebrow" show me how?" she then gasp when she saw that his onyx eyes have turn red with three tomoe's around the pupil

They tomoe's started spinning rapidly and before she realize the whole atmosphere around them has change they were no longer in Tokyo park. Ayane saw that she was in a ninja village she knew it wasn't her village that's when she saw the leaf symbol on one of the buildings so she figure out it was Konoha the leaf village.

"How the heck did we end up in Konoha?"

"Were not in Konoha this is all a genjutsu of the past I created with my sharingan just watch"

Ayane nodded as she began to watch the past events of Sasuke she saw the Uchiha clan's home she saw when Sasuke was in the academy and she saw his whole family, she also notice that he had a close bond with his older brother Itachi. Sasuke felt sad he has never liked his past and witnessing again was not to be taken lightly. Ayane saw the tragic day in the Uchiha clan when Itachi murder the whole clan she was horrified she couldn't believe that his own brother kill his own parents along with the rest of the clan, she saw how Itachi spared him in order to have revenge on him giving him the title of the avenger of Konoha. She then saw when he first meet Naruto and Sakura how they become team seven she saw all of their missions including the one at the land of waves the fight between Zabuza and Haku.

Another image was shown to her the chunin exams the forest of death the first encounter with his future sensei Orochimaru the snake sanin. Another image was shown to her when he meet Itachi at 

Tanzaku town after the massacre of the clan, in the next image show Sasuke leaving Konoha to join Orochimaru. The next image show his fight with Naruto at the valley of the end how he won and went to Orochimaru's hand and became his apprentice. Ayane look at the Uchiha from the corner of her eye and she could tell he wasn't fine he was sad and depressed it was clear that he didn't wanted to see this past memories again but he's doing with the purpose so she could understand his past and his pain. Another image was shown to Ayane and it was three years after he left Konoha she saw when Naruto, Sakura, captain Yamato and Sai meet him at one of Orochimaru's hideouts she saw when he attack them of course he was all doing as an act so that Orochimaru believe that he was in his entire control what a fool he was. She witness all the training he did with the snake sanin all of the jutsus he taught him and the forbidden jutsus.

Another image was shown when he betray Orochimaru because he didn't needed his help anymore he was already strong enough to fight Itachi and he eventually kill Orochimaru or so he thought. She then saw when he fought Deidara of Akatsuki follow by his big fight with Itachi at the Uchiha hideout. The last image she saw was when the Uchiha hideout was demolish by Sasuke new and powerful jutsu Kirin he was pin to a small wall and Itachi was about to take his eyes as he was claiming but in the end he didn't and he ended up putting his two fingers on his forehead as he has always done when he was little. Ayane notice that the she was back at the park she couldn't help but feel pity for Sasuke he has been trough worse hell than her.

"I'm sorry" Ayane said

"I still don't know why he do that he smile at me why did he do it?" he said while holding his tears (AN remember that in this story Madara didn't found him and told him the truth about Itachi)

"I'm sorry you have it worst than me or than anyone I've ever meet but in the end you stood loyal to Konoha"

"No I am loyal to my friends Naruto and Sakura" he said with a smile

She smile" yeah I know about that" she thought about Hayate

Sasuke check his watch" it's almost time for Hayate's match we should be heading there"

Ayane gasp" I almost forgot about that but were too far from the motors and bikes show we won't make it in time"

Sasuke got up" Take my hand" he offer his hand

She blush a little and got up she took his had

Sasuke activated his sharingan and the two vanish

When they reappear they were standing at the entrance to the show Ayane couldn't believe it just a second they were in the park and now they were at the destination of the next match.

"How you do that?"

"I used my sharingan to teleport us it's a new ability I gain from the sharingan"

(The sharingan is a powerful dojutsu)

They went inside and they didn't need to pay to enter because fighters from the tournament enter for free so it was a good thing to be competing in the tournament. Once they were inside they saw the large gathering of bikers along with different cars from Nissan Skyline to a Mazda Miata. The show showed different models of motorcycles also different cars and tonight the show was hosting one of the matches of the first round. Sasuke saw Naruto and Tina waiting at the wrestling ring where the match was going to take place. He saw that Naruto had a serious look on his face and he doesn't blame him after all tonight Hayate was fighting Bass and there was no way he was going to miss such a fight. Unlike Naruto Tina didn't look excited she was more bore she's always trying to avoid her father and here she was about to watch her father's match.

"So you guys made it" Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke you're here" Naruto said with a smile he then notice Ayane" hey you're Ayane?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" she said a little annoyed

"No I'm just glad that you're hanging with Sasuke"

"I didn't have a choice" she said annoyed remembering what he did while Sasuke just smirk

"Oh Naruto why are we here I want to avoid as soon as possible" Tina said

"I know but I want to see how strong Hayate is" he said in a serious tone

"Master Hayate is very strong but don't take my word for it just watched the match"

"I will" Naruto said

"Naruto don't forget daddy wants to kill you" Tina sad while sighing

Naruto sweat dropped" yeah I know about that but to watch Hayate fight it's worth the risk"

Tina sighed again

"The match is about to start" Sasuke said noticing the match announcer entering the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the motorcycle and wheels show were about to start the main event for the show it's the ninth match of Dead or Alive five tournament from the first round now let's introduce the wrestling champion of the world and motorbike junkie here's Bass Armstrong"

The fans were cheering and the engines were running they saw Bass entering the ring on his bike he got off and enter the ring yelling a hell yeah.

(Daddy knows how to make an entrance) Tina thought with a smirk

"And now here's his opponent the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan Hayate"

In a swirl of leaves Hayate appear talk about making an entrance Bass just snorted as he was facing his opponent.

Naruto was gazing at Hayate expecting to see how strong he was

"Prepare to face me"

"Hit me with your best shot"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Bass charge at Hayate but he easily move out of the way dodging his charge Bass, he punch him but Hayate dodge it and use an uppercut sending him flying he then follow by a couple of punches he finish it with a flying upward kick. Naruto was surprise it was the same technique Kasumi used when she fought Hitomi. Bass got up and ran to the ropes he used a body slam but Hayate dodge it, he felt to the ground hard while Hayate just stood calm this was a weak opponent. Tina wasn't surprised at all she knew this was going to be the outcome of the match her father maybe strong but Hayate had the agility the speed and the strength so Bass was in over his head. Bass charge at him again use a flying kick follow by a powerful punch which send him outside of the ring.

(Well daddy is beaten) Tina thought

Hayate stood in the ring while Bass was trying to get up some of the crowd were cheering him on but a lot of them were cheering for the ninja. He got up and he was dizzy he went back to the ring but it was Hayate who made the first move he threw him with his legs and send him to the air he jump and used a combo move of two punches and three kicks, Bass hit the ground and Hayate threw one final kick knocking the champ out.

The announcer went to him

"It's over the winner of the match is….." he then gasp seeing Bass getting up

Tina started getting worry she knew he couldn't fight anymore and she wasn't the only one who was worry Naruto was growing worry for him if this keep up Hayate will end up killing him.

"The match continues"

"I don't want to kill you I have nothing against you" Hayate said calm

"Shut up it's not over till it's over" Bass said he then cough some blood

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he went to the ring follow by Tina Sasuke and Ayane.

"Hey call the match off" Naruto said to the announcer

"No stay out of this it's my fight I didn't got in the way of your fight so leave" Bass said to Naruto

"Daddy look at you you're in no condition to fight so please quit the match" Tina said worry

"WHAT I AM NOT QUITING I CAN BEAT HIM"

Naruto gaze at the ninja" Hayate it's over you won the match and you call it off" he told to the announcer

Bass was upset while the announcer didn't know what to do.

"It's over" Hayate said" he can't fight I won the match"

The announcer nodded" all right the winner of the match is Hayate"

WINNER

"A single flash of light"

Hayate look at Ayane before vanishing in a swirl of leaves

Naruto sighed in relief but suddenly he was grab by a very angry Bass he raise him high in the air he was about to use a pile driver on him but Sasuke and Tina got in the way preventing him from harming the blond.

"Daddy what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's his fault I lost the match I was going to beat him" Bass said in a growl

"Yeah right daddy you can barely stand up he beat you good"

"I could have beaten him but this brat got in the way first he take you from me and then he cost me my match I am going to kill him"

Naruto panick when he heard that however Tina just had about enough

"THAT'S IT" she shouted in anger getting the attention of everyone in the ring" daddy I am sick of you always stick your noses where it doesn't belong you always interfere in my life and now you accused Naruto for costing you the match he SAVED YOUR LIFE Hayate could have kill you but Naruto saved you and this the thanks he gets"

"I don't care I don't want him near you either"

Tina growl" you are no longer my father IT'S MY LIFE AND I CAN DOW WHATEVER I LIKE WITH IT SO STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE"

Naruto along with Sasuke and Ayane were shock at Tina's sudden outburst Bass stood quiet he didn't move he didn't said a word he finally sink the information his daughter just told him. She has rejecting 

him and she hated him he felt the sadness growing inside of him his own daughter hated him and she didn't care about him at all. Naruto saw the hurt in his eyes but he gasp when Bass collapse Sasuke went neat him checking him up.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE" he shouted (I better call Sakura)

An hour later the ambulance and the paramedics came carrying his body the car then drove off the group was silent until Naruto broke the silence.

"Tinachan aren't you going to with your father?" he said worry

"Of course not with this he will stop following me around" she said in a cold tone

Naruto growl as he stare at her" Tinachan how could you do that to him he's your father"

"Why are you upset he wanted to kill you for hanging out with me I don't care"

Naruto growl again" Tinachan I can't believe you there's no way I want to have someone who rejects her father as my friend"

"What" Tina sounded hurt" so you don't want to hang around me because I blew my father off" she got more upset" FINE BE LIKE THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU….YOU FREAK"

Sasuke and Ayane gasp at the sudden outburst but Tina herself gasp at what she just told to her good friend. Naruto stood quiet Tina call him a freak how he hated the word he hold the tears of hurt from leaking out of his eyes and face the shock Tina.

"Yeah it's true I'm a freak….if you knew the truth about me" with that he left not caring where to go

Sasuke glare at Tina" that was low Tina coming from someone like you" he then left follow by Ayane who glare at her too

Tina was left all alone she felt like crying she couldn't believe she has lost her friendship with Naruto in one day she rejected her father and her good friend rejected her for doing so and now she has hurt his feelings. Tears fell from her eyes as she sob softly she try to stop but she couldn't the only thing that was on her mind face the hurtful expression of the blond ninja she wish she could just take it all back.

"What have I done I'm sorry Naruto"

To be continued

Whoa Tina hurt Naruto's feelings but she didn't do it on purpose that's gotta hurt poor Naruto what would happen to him and what about Bass will he be all right find out on the next chapter.

Next chapter: The gathering darkness: revenge is so close you can taste it


	13. The gathering darkness

Chapter 13 The gathering darkness: revenge is so close you can taste it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I'm trying to the same goes with Dead or Alive

At Naruto and Sasuke's apartment

Sasuke was worry for two reasons first his so called date with Ayane was a success well sort off he ask her if she wanted to go out with him again well after an hour of waiting to tell her because he was too freak out to ask her, the bad news were she didn't told him nothing she just left and leaved him hanging making him very upset. The second reason was that his best friend has lock himself in his room since the Hayate and Bass match two days ago because what Tina told him calling him a freak really hurt his feelings. Sakura came a little early and he told her what happened and she was shock the fact that Naruto hasn't left his room in two days and most of all he hasn't eaten anything it really worry her.

"I just can't believe this Naruto our Naruto hasn't eaten anything in two days come on Sasukekun are you sure he hasn't eaten a single bowl of ramen?" Sakura said worry

He shook his head" no I have been watching him these past two days and he hasn't left his room"

"What he hasn't left his room not even to take a bath eww he must be smelling like rotten eggs"

Sasuke sweat dropped" focus on the important task Sakura Naruto is really depressed because Tina hurt his feelings she called him a freak"

Sakura growl" what how dare she hurt his feelings like that and I thought she was a nice person I should give her a piece of my mind" she started cracking her knuckles

"She is Sakura but she was hurt and betray because Naruto took her father's side and not hers"

"Still that doesn't give her the right to call him a freak you know how Naruto hates that word especially when he's a jinchurikki if Tina finds about the Kyubi I don't think she will like Naruto anymore"

"Yeah that has to be the other reason why he's down he hasn't told her about that and it's a topic that he doesn't like to bring up"

"Well this is going to end right now I am not going to stand and watch Naruto continues to get more depressed" Sakura said as she went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm going to make ramen Naruto must be so hungry he could possibly eat an entire cow"

"O guess we should try to cheer him up I hope it works?"

After thirty minutes the ramen was ready Sakura made a large amount of ramen and put in a huge bowl there were like twenty bowls of ramen in the big bowl it was enough to calm Naruto's hunger. Both went to his room and hope that they could make him feel better.

Sakura knock on his door" hey Naruto are you there?"

"Go away" came the voice of the blond from inside the room

"But Naruto there's a huge bowl of hot ramen with your name on it on the table and we know that you must be hungry so why don't you go and eat" Sakura said cheery

"I'm not hungry" Naruto hiss

"Naruto you haven't eaten in two days so how the heck you can't be hungry you must be dying of hunger and I know how big your appetite is so get your butt moving and start eating" she said getting upset

"LEAVE ME ALONE" shouted an angry Naruto

Sasuke sighed" this isn't working"

"This is Naruto were talking about he's as stubborn as hell" Sakura said with a sigh she then gave a devilish" I got it I have a plan"

"Really I'm all ears"

Sakura went to his ear" follow my lead"

She clear her throat" well Naruto since you don't want to eat the ramen I guess we'll have to eat it right Sasukekun"

"Yup I feeling pretty hungry myself and I'm feeling like eating ramen today"

"FINE EAT THE DAMN RAMEN I DON'T WANT TO" shouted Naruto

Both were pretty shock at his comment

Sakura sighed" it didn't work now what?"

"Time for plan B" Sasuke said with a grin

"Plan B?"

"You'll see"

Sakura saw him opening the fridge getting a large glass of cold water her eyes widened and smirk

"Oh Sasukekun you're so evil" she said in a playful tone

"I know" he said with a smirk

He went to Naruto's door" Naruto were entering your room"

"I said leave me alone" Naruto spat

Sasuke ignore him and open the door they enter his room and saw him lied on his bed he had his head bury in his pillow he slowly look annoyed at his two friends.

"I told you guys to leave me alone go away" Naruto said in a depressed tone

Both Sasuke and Sakura look at each other

Sasuke grin" do it Sakura"

Sakura smirk as she hold Naruto

"HEY Sakurachan what are you doing let me go"

Sasuke got close to him with the icy water in hand" let's see if this makes you feel better"

He poured the cold water right at his face

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD"

Sakura let him while giggling and Naruto was still shock and piss at a certain Uchiha

"AH Sasuke you bastard I….damn you that's cold"

Sasuke smirk" feeling better now?"

He growl" NO Of course not damn it I"

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder" Naruto we know you're hurt for what happened with Tina but please you haven't eaten anything for days so please eat the bowl of ramen I made for you"

Naruto didn't say a word instead his stomach do the talking for him or more like the growling

"I guess if you're stomach is roaring like a wild animal that means that you're not hungry" Sasuke said sarcastic while smirking

Naruto blush" okay maybe I am very hungry" he then left and went to devour the bowl of ramen it only took him five minutes to eat the large bowl. Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief at least he was feeling like himself even if it was just a little.

"So how are you feeling?" Sakura said worry

"I'm fine now but it hurts I mean the way Tinachan call me a freak I thought I have gotten use to be call monster and freak but every time somebody calls me that it still hurts" he said in sad tone

"Don't blame her Naruto I'm pretty sure she didn't meant it she was pretty upset with her father she must be feeling guilty and who knows maybe she's planning to call you to apologize" Sasuke said

"She better apologize" Sakura said in a serious tone

"I don't care about me I only want for Tinachan to apologize to her father for what she told him you guys didn't saw his expression he was really hurt, rejection from his own daughter that pain must be worse than the one I felt"

"And while she's at it she can apologize to you too" Sasuke said

Naruto nodded suddenly the telephone rang Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Looks like I spoke too soon that must be her"

"Really could that be Tinachan?" Naruto said

"Why don't we find out" Sakura said as she pick up the phone

Naruto was about to get it but Sasuke stop him

"Let Sakura handle this"

Sakura pick up the phone" hello…….oh it's you Tina what do you want because after what you did to Naruto I'm in a pretty bad mood….what's that you want to talk to him hum…..no I don't think he's interested in talking to you because he has been lock in his room for two days crying his eyes out why are you sad I thought you said you didn't care for him that he was a freak" she put the emphasis on the word freak

Sasuke was smirking in amusement while Naruto was freaking out

"What is she doing she's only making Tinachan feel worse" Naruto said worry

"That's the idea" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Look why should I let you to talk to him?" Sakura said annoyed and she sighed" fine then I will call him" she then give the phone to the blond" here Naruto it's for you"

He immediately took the phone from her he was worry how Tina was feeling after what Sakura told him

"Hello"

"Naruto please forgive me" came Tina's voice she was sobbing

"It's all right Tinachan don't feel guilty about it"

"What but what I told you I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that"

"Don't worry about it Tinachan I'm fine"

"Can you forgive me Naruto?" Tina said in a pleading tone

"I can forgive you only on one condition" he said in a serious tone" Tinachan I want you to go to the hospital and apologize to your father"

Tina stood quiet for a few seconds" okay"

"And don't worry I will go with you"

"Thank you Naruto but daddy still wants to kill you so maybe you shouldn't enter his room"

"I'm willing to take the risk"

"Okay then I'll see you at the hospital"

"Yeah I'll see you there"

He hang his phone and look at his two companions who were smirking

"Sakurachan you almost make Tinachan cry her eyes out" Naruto scolded at the pink hair teen

"Hey she had it coming for what she did even if she didn't meant it"

"Well I better get ready to go to the hospital" he said before leaving to his room

"Today is a great day" Sasuke said

"Why is that?" Sakura said puzzle

"What I can't believe you don't know today is Ryu's match and I am looking forward to see it"

"Yeah I almost forgot but I already know he's going to win" she said proudly

(And also the way he kill those ninjas from the black spider clan he will win the match with ease) inner Sakura added

Sasuke nodded it's true Ryu Hayabusa was no ninja to take lightly after hearing from Tsunade that he destroy the entire Vigor Empire he was very impressed and that's why he was expecting to fight him in the future rounds of the tournament. He gaze at the closed door of Naruto's room he was glad at least he was now feeling a little better he didn't like seeing him all depressed but suddenly he started thinking about a certain lavender hair kunoichi.

(Well that's one problem solve with Naruto now if I can find Ayane she left me hanging I guess I should consider it as payback for what I did to her )

Later at Tokyo hospital

Naruto was in front of the hospital he was waiting for Tina he hope that he could somehow solve the problem between Bass and Tina, he then saw Tina parking her blue Cadillac in the parking lot. He smiled and wave to her but he suddenly stop when he saw her crying a little she ran to him and embrace him so tight. He blush having her in his arms she sob softly as she was holding him tightly like he would disappear if she let him go, she look back at him with tears in her eyes and he dry them with his hands for some reason she blush feeling his hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"It's okay Tinachan I forgive you" he gave her a soft smile

"Is shouldn't have called you freak I guess I did because of your whiskers but I like your whiskers"

Naruto smile" don't worry Tinachan I have forgiven you and besides you didn't mean it you were just upset with your father and that's why we're here it's time to apologize to him"

Tina nodded" yeah you're right I realize what I told him was too cold I'm going to apologize to him"

Naruto nodded and they enter the hospital they went to the reception counter where the nurse was sitting.

"Hello is Bass Armstrong here?" Tina said

The nurse check the list of patients" hum…..why yes he's here are you his daughter?"

"Yeah I want to check up on him he's a bit stubborn"

"Well you see he told me he didn't wanted you to visit him he's a little upset with you"

Both Tina and Naruto sighed they weren't surprised that he was upset after what she told him

The nurse smile" but you know what I think you should visit him family is family"

Tina smile" thank you"

"He's in room 118 please go right in"

The two left the reception desk and headed to the room it was easy since it was located in the first floor Tina was a little nervous knowing how stubborn Bass could be after all she got her stubbornness from him. They finally reach the room and they heard the sound of the television and Bass voice coming from inside the room.

"Oh please doctor psycho you show off you're nothing I beat you without breaking a sweat and kept my heavyweight tittle"

Tina sweatdropped (yup that's daddy al right)

She then went to Naruto and whisper to him" Naruto stay here I don't want daddy to go berserk"

"Sure" he whisper back

She open the door and enter the room she saw Bass watching wrestling he was obviously watching one of his rivals wrestle and he was eventually cheering for the opponent rather than his rival she smile that was her father. That all change as soon as he saw her he become upset and turn off the tv, she sighed this was going to take time.

"Hey there daddy"

"Why are you here I thought you told me you wanted me out of your life?"

"Daddy I……I came here to apologize"

Bass snorted" apologize why?" he said curious

"What I said was completely off the line I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry"

"What why would you be disappointed in me, oh I get it I haven't accomplish anything that you like is that it?" she said getting a little upset

"No I never said that I may have never say it to you or even show it for the matter but I am very proud of you, I am disappointed in you because the only way I can get your attention is if I be in the hospital maybe I can have a heart attack and you can finally notice me" he said in a anger tone

Tina was now getting upset" really well daddy excuse me if I have something called a life"

"And you can't include me even a second in that life of yours"

Naruto was listening to the whole conversation from outside of the room and he didn't like where this was going with the way things were going Tina won't be doing any apologizing and the situation could get worse. He had no choice but to solve this problem so he open the door and enter the room facing the two wrestlers, and just as he thought Bass reaction was the kind he was expecting.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Calm down Bass believe it or not I'm here to help you settle things down with your daughter"

"Well right now I don't feel like solving anything with him" Tina mumble upset

Naruto sighed" look Bass I told Tinachan to come visit you she needed to apologize to you about what she told you back at your match"

"What so you convince her to visit me huh?" he said while looking at his daughter" so you came here because he told you to apologize so in truth you never wanted to see me or even apologize to me for the matter am I right?"

Naruto gulp (great I shouldn't have said that)

"Well Tina is it true you don't care about me at all"

Tina growl" how do you expect me to care for you when you're always butting in my life you're always stalking me following me wherever I go you never agree to my interest like when I told you I wanted to be a super model what did you told me no that's a stupid job stay in wrestling or when I told you I wanted to be a movie star and the time I told you I wanted to be a rock star did you agree NO"

"That's because wrestling is your only career and that's final"

"You see and that's exactly why I can't care about you, you never agree to my interest it was always wrestling this wrestling that just because you love wrestling that doesn't mean I have to stay in that career I love other things in life" she hiss at him

Bass glare at her" don't you dare take that tone with me young lady"

"Young lady I'm TWENTY TWO YEARS OLD I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL DAMN IT"

"I AM YOUR FATHER YOU WILL SHOW SOME RESPECT"

"RESPECT I DON'T THINK SO YOU EARN IT NOT DEMAND IT AND YOU HAVEN'T EARN IT"

Naruto slap his forehead he felt like he was going to get a headache he couldn't take it anymore all the yelling was getting in his nerves and it wouldn't be long before he blows up from all the tension.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

The two stop their arguing and look at the stress out blond who panted he sighed and look at the two.

"That's enough both of you please you shouldn't be treating each other like you were enemies you guys are family and families don't treat themselves like enemies they listen and care for each other so stop arguing because it won't solve anything"

Tina sighed while she nodded and Bass mumble something

"You're right Naruto I……daddy I am sorry for saying those things to you I just wish you understood me I love wrestling but I also like being a mode an actress and a rock star so please understand and I don't need your protection I can take care of myself"

"You don't understand Tina I have to protect you no matter what I…..I promised your mother I would"

Tina gasp while Naruto stood quiet listening to the deep conversation he knew by now the conversation was becoming too personal for him to listen he was going to leave the room until Tina took his hand and gave him a look that she needed him here so he just nodded in understanding.

"Mom what do you mean?"

Bass shook his head remembering the past" it…it happened years ago when you were little it was a day when I drop you at preschool your mother and I decided to take a walk. We were just spending time with each other we stop on a ice cream shop next to the street I went to buy us some ice cream and she suddenly saw a small ball in the middle of the street she gasp when she saw a little boy going after ball she went to the street and help the boy, but there was a car heading her way and she……….." he paused as tears fell from his eyes

Naruto was shocked but remain quiet and Tina sobs while remembering her mother how much she misses her.

"I was too shock and went to the hospital with her I was always by her side the doctors said she lost a lot of blood that she wouldn't make it I spend my last moments with her and I will never forget her last words…….Bass please protect Tina no matter what and I promised her I will no matter what"

Tina gasp in realization that explains why he was always so overprotective of her

"I couldn't break her promise it was her last wish I have to fulfill it no matter what" Bass said

(A promise of a lifetime) Naruto thought remembering the promise he made to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back to the village and he did fulfill it.

Tina dry her tears" daddy why you didn't tell me about that you only told me that she died in a accident but you never told me about her last words"

"I thought there was no point in telling you back then but I am sorry for not telling you"

"You should have told me but now I'm glad that you did daddy but I don't need your protection I can take care of myself"

"There you again I have to protect you it was what your mother wanted"

"But I don't need it daddy I am no weakling"

"Fine is that how you feel how about asking your blond friend?" Bass said while looking at him" kid I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past so how about you tell my daughter that I'm right?"

"Naruto tell daddy that he's wrong?" Tina said in a sweet tone

Naruto gulp while looking at the two he look at Bass who nodded then at Tina who only wink at him he sighed and cross his arms.

"You are both wrong"

"WHAT" they shouted in unison

Naruto turn to Tina" Tinachan you should have paid more attention to your father maybe he was feeling lonely and he needed your company and after the promise he made to your mother you should have consider having him in your life don't forget he's your father the person who raised you and took care of you"

"Naruto I thought you were going to take my side" Tina said while giving him the sad puppy eyes

Naruto sweat dropped while hiding his blush she looked very cute" Tinachan that's not going to work on me"

Tina pouted while crossing her arms

"And you Bass you're wrong too because she's not a little girl anymore look at her she's a full grown woman and look all the things she has accomplish you should be proud of her and that she's an independent woman but don't forget that no matter how much she grows old she will always be your daughter"

Bass stood quiet but he gave him a small smile

"Now I want the two of you to apologize and give yourself a warm hug and no complaining do it now"

The two look at each and Tina smile at him the same with him

"I'm sorry daddy"

"I'm sorry too Tina all I ever wanted was to keep my promise to your mother and keep you safe"

Tina smiled at him again" daddy you did kept me safe and look at me now I am no pushover you know I am the women's champion and famous celebrity"

Bass chuckle" I finally know but you're still my daughter"

"And you're still my stubborn father"

They gave themselves a warm hug while Naruto smile at the loving father and daughter moment.

(Looks like my job here is done) he thought while they broke the hug

"I'm glad you two finally settle things and I'm pretty sure this is what Tinachan's mother wanted to see you two still together even after her dead she must be very proud of the two of you" Naruto said

Both Tina and Bass felt very happy at the comment

"So kid I guess you're okay I will give you permission to be with my daughter"

"He has a name daddy it's Naruto and I don't need your permission to be with him"

"Now Tina let's not start I'm just approving him as your boyfriend"

"WHAT" Tina shouted while her face turn red" daddy he's my friend nothing more"

"Okay he's your friend make up your mind already" Bass said with a shrug

Naruto was blushing" well I better get going I'll leave you two so you could spend some time together bye Tinachan" he then left the room

Tina smile while watching him leave again she was feeling something in her heart she didn't know what it was but she decided to ignore it for now at least.

Bass looked at her with a smirk (he's your friend yeah right) "Tina you liked him don't you?"

"What are you talking about daddy I told you he's my friend"

"But I can tell you that you like him more than just a friend" he said with a smile

"Oh please daddy and what makes you think that?"

"Because the way you look at him it was the same way you're mother used to look at me"

Tina's eyes widened she couldn't hold the blush that strike her cheeks she look back at the door where Naruto left.

(I don't like Naruto in THAT WAY)

Naruto was feeling happy that he help Tina and Bass settle their differences meaning both of them will feel better and he will be safe.

(At least Bass won't try to kill me the next time I'm with Tinachan)

When he reach the exit of the hospital he saw Kasumi she was wearing white blouse that had the word Tecmo written in red letters a pair of jean shorts and pink sneakers, Naruto could tell it was her because she had her back to him he saw her long orange hair and her favorite yellow hair ribbon which she had it on she had her hair tied on a single braid.

"Hi Kasumichan"

Kasumi almost jump from being startle from the blond

"Oh Narutosan hi I'm sorry you startle me"

"I'm the one who should apologize I was the one who startle you" he said while scratching the back of his head

"its okay Narutosan don't feel bad about it" she smiled at him

"So why did you come here did you came here to visit Tinachan's father?"

Kasumi blush she didn't came here to visit Bass in fact she didn't even know that he was in the hospital she only came here because she saw Naruto with Tina and once again she felt jealous, she was more jealous when she saw Tina embracing him when they first came.

"No I was just passing by that's when you startle me"

"Oh I see well since I ran to you how about we go eat some ramen my threat" he gave her his fox grin making Kasumi blush

"Yes I am a little hungry"

"Okay then let's go"

The two left the hospital and headed into the streets

DOATEC headquarters (unknown location)

In a room fill with capsules they were Kasumi clones in each of the capsules suddenly the door slide open and three men wearing black suits and rifles enter the room one of the men gaze at the Kasumi clones.

"This is it master Donovan has order to get rid of these clones since he suspended this project a long time ago"

The two men nodded and just before they started dumping the clones in the trash one of the men were stab on his back the other two notice and before they open fire on had his neck broken the other was stab in his leg. He took a long look at the attacker he was wearing a similar black uniform with his night vision goggles (AN splinter cell uniform) the attacker grab him by his collar and glare at him with killer intent.

"Who are you?"

"I'll ask the question now tell me where is Donovan?"

"I don't know"

The strangers took the knife from his leg and stab his other leg making him cry in pain.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"I…..I…..al right master Donovan is in the third floor in the main room of the floor here" he showed him an electronic card" you'll need this card to open the door"

He took the card" thank you" he then removed his night vision goggles the man gasp" it can't be it's you Bayman"

Bayman didn't said a word he broke the man's neck killing him he then got rid of the three bodies making sure no one see them. He left the room running the long corridor of the lab he stop once he saw there were security cameras he then look at the ventilation system it was the right way to go. He then slid into the ventilation system and started crawling he could tell he was close to his objective this time he was going to fulfill his revenge to the one who almost kill him and toss him like he was trash. After a couple of minutes he left the ventilation system and he was standing in front of an elevator he chose the floor he was going and the elevator he kept his guard up but the elevator was empty he went inside.

(Donovan this time you die)

In another room Donovan was sitting on his desk he hasn't been relax ever since he found out that Bayman was alive. Donovan was a man in his late forties he had white hair and a white mustache his he had black eyes and he was wearing a lab coat and a black business suit. Right now he couldn't relax even with all the progress his bio team has made while the Dead or Alive tournament was giving him the time he needs to finish his latest creation. He knew the kind of man Bayman was he was a survivor a man who doesn't know the meaning of fear and once a target has been given to him he won't rest until his target is eliminated in this case himself. He went to check the security surveillance from his office he notice the room where the Kasumi clones were he then growl while slamming his fists on his desk.

"Why the hell are those clones still there I told them to get rid of those clones they are useless to me" he the pick his phone" hey I said to get rid of those damn clones already they have been there for a whole year"

"Well sir we have send a team to dump the bodies"

"Really well I can see from my office that the clones are still there and I don't see anyone from security"

"That can't be sir we dispatch three of them fifteen minutes ago"

"What then why they haven't arrived yet unless…….." he gasp in shock" no he's here, listen to me contact every member of security to surround headquarters immediately we have a critical situation here it's just one man but a dangerous one"

"Yes sir"

Donovan hang the phone (damn you Bayman you already figure out the location to headquarters I must get rid of him"

Suddenly the phone ring he pick it up" yeah what is it?, oh it's you well were having a small problem one of my formal men has infiltrated headquarters and he's after my life so you want to take care of him go ahead be my guess" he hang his phone while giving a wicked grin

(This I have to see)

Meanwhile at the elevator Bayman heard the security alarm breach looks like they have found out he was here but it didn't matter to him this time he was killing his target one way or the other. He finally arrived at the third floor the door open and came four security guards they pointed their laser aim rifles but the elevator was empty they decided to search elsewhere so they left. Bayman was hanging from the ceiling of the elevator he landed and left the elevator heading to the main room of the floor. After countless minutes of running and hiding from security he reached a room with a double doors he knew this was the place he saw that the room was locked, he took the electronic card and slide it in the electronic socket the lock was release and he enter.

The room was dark like there was no electricity he took his army knife ready to kill his prey, that's when he saw someone walking towards him he couldn't see who it was because of the absence of light but he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Donovan finally I can kill you DIE"

Bayman charge he never reach his target from out of nowhere a snake charge at him and bite his neck creating a large wound he fell to the ground follow by a pool of blood, he try to get up but it was futile he felt a huge fever has enter his body it seems the snake that bite him was very poisonous which means he didn't have time he was going to die.

"Who are you, you are not Donovan"

"I see that you have met my formal hit man"

Bayman recognize that voice anywhere he looked to the entrance of the room and there he was Victor Donovan with a grin on his face.

"Donovan you bastard" Bayman said as he could feel his hear beat dropping

"You easily killed him I should thank you" Donovan said to the mysterious stranger

Bayman gaze again at the one responsible for his future death he couldn't keep his eyes open as he shut them forever the only thing he saw from the stranger were his yellow snake eyes he finally close them and death took him forever Bayman was no more.

"Well I'm going to get rid of his bodies I can finally relax not entirely I still have to take care of Hayate and his ninjas" Donovan said

"Donovan wait" the stranger said in a dark creepy tone" I will give good use to this body too"

"You're interested in Bayman's body fine I already prepare Leon's body for you do whatever you like with them well I have other business to attend to" he then left the room

The stranger look at Bayman's body while giving an evil chuckle

"Kukuku it won't be long now"

Later at the DOA dome

The fans have father as well as fighters they were going to witness Ryu's match Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were present as well as Kasumi who was sitting next to Naruto. Jan Lee and Lei Fang were present along with Felipe and Helena. There were more people than usual since it was Ryu's match a lot of people were present to witness the amazing. Ryu has become into one of the most famous fighters in the DOA tournament so it was pretty obvious a lot of people were present to see the match. The crowd cheered when they saw Ryu appearing in a swirl of leaves the people cheer the same with Naruto, Kasumi and Sakura Sasuke was just watching he was never the cheering type.

(CHA DO IT RYU BABY SHOW HIM NO MERCY) inner Sakura shouted

The announcer of the match came to the center of the dome where Ryu was he took the microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen I have some unfortunate news it seems that Hayabusa's opponent Bayman has given up the match therefore Hayabusa wins by default advancing to the second round"

The crowd was extremely disappointed they started booing and they weren't the only ones the fighters were pretty disappointed as well as Naruto who wanted to see the super ninja's abilities.

"This sucks" Sasuke mutter

"No kidding I wanted to see him in action" Naruto whined

"At least Hayabusa won the match" Kasumi said trying to sound positive

"Yeah without eve lifting a finger" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded in agreement

(It doesn't matter if he won by default he could have defeated him no problem whatsoever) inner Sakura said

(There's no way Bayman will ever give up a match something's wrong I can sense it) Ryu thought

To be continued

Another fighter dead who will be next please read and review and don't worry I'm already working on chapter 16 from Tamming two hearts farewell.

Next chapter: The conspiracy of DOATEC the fight for justice


	14. The DOATEC conspiracy

Chapter 14 The DOATEC conspiracy the fight for justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Dead or Alive

She was running for her life she took a glance behind her and saw and a large group of men from DOATEC with rifles they were chasing her with one objective to eliminate her. She was running in a long dark corridor she ran and ran but she wasn't getting anywhere it's as the corridor was endless she could feel the men getting closer to her it won't be long before they catch her and kill her. She then saw a light at the end of the dark corridor motivation filled her as she ran faster to reach the exit, she reached the light and now she was in a different place. She couldn't believe it she was in theater and not just any theater the same theater where her mother was murder, as she arrived at the center stage she gasp in horror at the sight before her. In the middle of the stage stood two dead bodies follow by a pool of blood she recognize the bodies one man and the other a woman it was her father and her mother.

Tears filled her green eyes as she got on her knees and cry out the bodies of her parents, she then heard laughing she wasn't alone in the empty theater. She gasp seeing a man next to the bodies she growl in anger knowing the man the one responsible for her parents deaths Victor Donovan. She saw that he was armed her heart beat got faster and fear took over she could feel the end coming towards her.

"I hope you sang your last song because it's going to be your last number the curtain is about to drop on you Helena" Donovan said as he pointed the gun he saw her tears falling and grin" don't cry you knew this is how it was going to end farewell"

BANG

Helena woke up from her bed panting hard her face was cover in sweat the dream felt so real she could even felt the sensation of the bullet piercing to her flesh. She began to cry it was always the same every night the nightmare invade her dreams preventing her from having a good night sleep. She check her clock in her nightstand and it was 5:30am she sighed at least she didn't woke up at 2:30, she didn't felt like sleeping since she was afraid that the nightmare will happen again so she got off from her bed and left her room. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen to make some coffee she was going to need it she prepare her coffee maker and pour the coffee follow by the water, while the coffee was being made she felt so lonely it's true she was the only one living in her mansion well it was the mansion she had in Tokyo.

She felt like she needed some comfort to help her with her nightmare and right now besides her friends there was only one person she thought who was the right one to help her feel better, she went to her phone and dial the number the phone began to ring she blush when someone pick up the phone.

"Hola?" came the sleepy voice of Felipe

"Felipe it's me Helena" she blush again

"What Helena, whoa it's almost six in the morning it's a little early for you to call me don't you think?"

"I know and I'm sorry to call you so early it's just that would you come to my place I could use your word right about now" she said in a nervous tone

"Of course I don't mind in coming over you're just lucky that I'm a morning person otherwise you would be in big trouble right about now" he said while chuckling

Helena chuckle at his comment" I'm sorry for waking you up"

"Yeah yeah it's al right I'll be there in thirty minutes" he said before hanging up

She smile while hanging her phone her day would get better after this, after thirty minutes Felipe arrived at her mansion she open the door to receive him. He was wearing a red button shirt and black pants with black pants he was also wearing a solid gold watch on his right wrist he whistle while admiring the huge house.

"Helena this is quite a place it's even bigger than my place"

"I know that's why it's so easily to get very lonely in here"

Felipe smirk" so you call me so I could kept you company" he said in a teasing tone

Helena hide her blushing at the double meaning of the statement" I made some coffee if you want to?"

"Yes that would be nice I like starting my morning with a hot cup I hope it's not decaf?"

"No I don't drink decaf" Helena said with a chuckle

"That's good because I hate decaf"

She gave him a cup while she had her own they went to a table outside of her balcony door the view was amazing you could see the entire city of Tokyo from her balcony, they got seated and Felipe felt relax drinking the coffee and the great view was enough to relax even the most stressful person. He took a glance at the blond beauty she was wearing a white nightgown with white slippers he blush a little but he dispel it immediately, Helena was looking the view the sun still hasn't come out yet she smile this was the her favorite part of her mansion.

"So Helena is there any particular reason why you call me to come here not that I'm complaining I love your mansion already with the coffee and the outstanding view my day started very good"

Helena smile at his comment" I can sleep that horrible nightmare is always haunting me every night"

Felipe sighed knowing where this was going" is it about the past?"

She nodded before taking a sip of her coffee Felipe gave her a conforming hug" ay Helena mi princesa why do you have to suffer so much you deserve happiness more than anyone"

Helena blush while leaning her head on his chest she felt so safe in the arms of the Spanish fighter. Felipe kindly broke the embrace and made her look into his eyes green eyes were lock like they could gaze at each other forever.

"Helena no matter what happens don't let the past consume you I know it's not easy but you must fight on be strong sooner or later justice will be brought down on the one responsible for your tragedy"

"I know but with this dream it's getting harder for me to continue sometimes I feel like running away from everything from DOATEC from the tournament and be someone else pretend that nothing has happened to me that destroy my life forever" she began to sob as the tears filled her emerald orbs

Felipe dry her tears with his thumbs" Helena I won't let you suffer alone anymore because I'm here for you and as long as I'm here I will be the one giving you the strength to carry on"

Helena felt so happy she felt all of her troubles and fears disappearing from her mind she then felt her heart skipping a beat, the fact that their faces were so close and their lips just inches away to receive contact was enough to make her blush. Felipe blush as his lips were very close from the blond maiden he took the courage to move his face and claim her beautiful lips. Helena let her heart took over her actions and move her face too she wanted this she wanted to taste the lips of the Spanish fighter, and just where their lips were so close the phone began to ran making them separate and cancel their kissing plans.

(Damn) Helena thought

(Maldito sea) Felipe curse obviously he wasn't happy a bit

"I'll go get it" she said with regret in her voice

Helena went to pick the phone" hello?"

"Helena it's me Lisa"

"Lisa I'm a little surprise that you call me so early in the morning"

"I know and I'm sorry for that but there's something I must talk to you its important so how about if you meet me at the Tokyo café later in the morning?"

"Yes I don't have a problem in going"

"Good then I'll see you at the café" she then hang up

Helena hang her phone and went back to the balcony Felipe look at her with a confuse look.

"So who was it?"

"It was Lisa she said she wanted to talk to me about something important I'm going to meet her at the café later"

"Something important I wonder how important is well to call you so early in the morning it must be very important"

"Yes that's what I thought too so Felipe do you mind coming with me?"

"No not at all I'm glad you ask"

"Thank you"

"Now how about we continued enjoying this wonderful view?"

Helena nodded and smile as they look at the beautiful view she was a little upset because Lisa's call interrupted her kiss with Felipe but it didn't bother her now after she wanted to talk to her something important. Now Felipe was the one who was more grumpy at the situation he almost kiss Helena and he curse Lisa for calling so early talk about bad luck, he took a quick glance at her who was smiling at the view.

(I wonder if I will have another chance to kiss her.)

Later at Tokyo café

Helena and Felipe enter the café Helena was wearing a yellow blouse long sleeve blouse with long purple pants and brown pants (AN: I think is costume 5 from DOA2). They saw Lisa sitting in one of the tables she was wearing a brown short sleeve blouse with jeans and brown high heels she also had her lab top with her. Helena was surprise to see that she wasn't alone next to her were the three leaf ninjas Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wearing casual clothes. Naruto was wearing an orange t shirt with the words got ramen? Written in white jeans and white sneakers, Sasuke was wearing his usual black leather jacket jeans with black combat boots and Sakura was wearing a red sleeveless blouse with a cream skirt and pink sneakers.

"There you guys are come on here I saved seats for you two" Lisa said

Helena and Felipe got seated in the reserved seats

"Hi Helena" Sakura greeted

"Oh hi Sakura I'm glad to see that you and your friends have all advance to the second round"

"Yeah we have this tournament won already" Naruto said

"Oh you're sure eh don't get too cocky for all you know you could be beaten in the second round" Felipe said with a smirk

"That won't happen we are going to win" Naruto said

(Cocky kid) Felipe thought

"So Lisa what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Helena said

"Well first of all I called the morgue yesterday I wanted to know about Leon's body and they told me his body never came"

"Leon?" Helena said puzzle

"Don't you remember Christie killed him in her match I wanted to make sure his body was available at the morgue but apparently his body is not there"

"So what does that mean?" Felipe said

"It means that his body was taken probably by Donovan" Sasuke said answering for Lisa

Lisa nodded" yeah that's what I think and Helena you do know why he took his body right?"

"Another experiment by Donovan I'm not surprised by this" Helena said

"Yeah" Lisa said as she began to type in her lab top" I have been trying to hack DOATEC'S main frame but it's impossible it's protected by five firewalls not to mention virus guarded"

"Donovan is prepare since he knows will be trying to investigate him and everything related to DOATEC" Helena said

"He may be a coward but he's a clever coward" Sasuke said

"Um…..Helena I've been wondering DOATEC has advance technology right?" Sakura said highly interested

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well I'm a medic and I have been wondering with DOATEC advance technology wouldn't they be able to find cures to heal all kinds of diseases?"

"Yes Sakura they probably could that was my father's vision in DOATEC but now that he's dead their vision is to build an army of super soldiers for world domination"

"I like the last vision better" Felipe said in a joke tone trying to light the mood

Helena chuckle at his comment" my father was such a great man he loved his job and most importantly he love his family"

The group listen quiet to her she felt sadness taking over remembering her parents.

(Flashback to Paris France twelve years ago)

Nine year old Helena was practicing her singing with her mother Maria she was preparing for her big debut as an opera singer, her mother was playing the piano their house well their mansion was big enough to hold a hundred houses. Helena was wearing a white elegant dress she looked like a small princess while Maria was wearing the same dress they were going to start as a duet. An older man in his early forties enter the room he was wearing a black tuxedo suit he had short blond hair with green eyes he smile seeing his wife and daughter rehearsing for the big night.

"You two are going to knock them dead" the man said in an amuse tone

Helena smile while running to him and giving him a big hug" father I'm a little nervous about tonight"

"It's all right sweetie to feel nervous are you also feeling the butterflies in your stomach?" he smiled at her

"Yes father I'm going to sing in front a lot of people I don't know if I can do this"

"Now now Helena you must not think like that" Maria said

"That's right if you think negatively you will believe it's true think positive and with your voice you will be the star of the show"

"Thank you father"

"Darling why don't you get on the car there's something I want to talk to Helena" Fame said

Maria nodded" al right dear but don't take too long" she then left

"What is it that you want to talk to me about father?"

Fame knelt down before her" Helena what's wrong I can tell that there's something bothering you and it doesn't have to do with your performance tonight"

"Nothing's wrong father" Helena said nervous

"Helena" Fame gave her a serious expression" what have I tell you about lying?"

Helena started sobbing and Fame gave her a hug she buried her head in his chest.

"Is it about grandpa?" Fame said softly

Helena nodded while removing her head from his chest" why father why did he had to die?"

"Sweetie you must understand your grandfather was not a healthy man he was sick and it wasn't just any disease he had cancer sooner or later he was going to die"

"But why father he was such a good person I loved him so much why" she continued sobbing

"I know we all missed him but that's what happens when people had diseases either they get cure or they don't"

"I just wish there was a way to cure all the diseases of the world" Helena said

Fame stood quiet he was stun in that moment something occurred to him a way to save the human race, he smile while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe there is a way" he said while drying her tears" now stop crying if the audience sees their little star crying they will began to cry too"

"Yes father I promise you I will do my best" she said while smiling

"I wouldn't wanted any other way sweetie now come one let's get going your mother is waiting for us"

She nodded while leaving the room

(Seven years later)

Sixteen year old Helena enter DOATEC headquarters in France she was wearing an elegant blue suit with blue high heels. She saw all the employees were giving her smile while greeting her, she press the button of the elevator once the elevator she went inside they were a few men inside and they gave her a friendly smile and of course she smile back. While the elevator was moving the men were staring at her she heard them whispering of her being very beautiful that she look like an angel she couldn't help but blush at the compliments. When the elevator reach her floor destination she left but not before the men saying goodbye to her and one of them give her his phone number, she reach a desk and smile at the secretary.

"Hello I'm here to see my father"

"Oh yes you must be Mr. Douglas daughter please go on in he's expecting you" the secretary said

"Thank you"

Helena open the double doors and she saw her father sitting in his desk in front of his desk there was another man wearing a lab coat and a black business suit, she had a bad feeling when she saw the man she hasn't even knowing him and she could sense that there was something wrong about him.

"There's my daughter come here" Fame said as he got up from his desk and gave her a big hug

"Hello father"

"Helena I want you to meet my partner Victor Donovan"

Donovan smile while extending his hand to her" it's a pleasure to finally meet you Helena Fame has been talking a lot about you"

She nodded and took his hand she felt like he was sending chill to her spine, she didn't know why but there was something about him that she couldn't trust him a bit. She broke their handshake feeling Goosebumps and looked back at her father.

"Father you call me to talk to me about something"

"Yes Victor if could leave us alone"

"Sure of course" Donovan said as he left the office

"Helena what do you think of DOATEC?'

"It's a great company I took a small tour and I was very impressed with the technology they are using"

"Of course it's only the most advance that exist in the world and it's all for the purpose for the well fare of mankind, you know Helena you inspire me to built DOATEC seven years ago you told me that you wish that there was a way to cure all diseases well this is the answer to your wish"

Helena smile" I didn't knew I have a feeling that you will achieve those objectives father"

"Well Helena I can't do this on my own how about you became my employee?"

"Father of course I will accept to work for you I'll be honor"

"Then I'm counting on you, you will be my assistant"

She nodded" father about Donovan?"

"Victor what about him?"

"It's just I don't know I guess I don't trust him"

"You just met him and you don't trust him don't worry he's a little weird but he's a nice person you'll get used to him"

Helena nodded" if you said so"

(Helena's POV)

"I was such a fool back then ever since I first met Donovan I never trusted him I knew that he was evil but my father was so naïve he always trusted him and that's what caused him his death I remember I overheard them talking a year after I started working on the company.

(A year later)

Helena was working in the evening she was going to send some papers to her father, when she reach the door to her father's office she heard voices.

"The project is going smoothly Fame"

"So is there a problem why you came to me Victor?"

"Well I have an idea for a new project Fame I have been studying about DNA imagine if we could clone a human being?"

"What cloning Victor are you kidding?"

"Just listen to me think of the possibilities if we could create humans into strong soldiers"

"Victor have you gone insane DOATEC works for the betterment of mankind" Fame said upset

"Fame this is for the betterment of mankind think about it"

"There is nothing to think about Victor building an army of clones is not for the betterment of mankind now please Victor I don't want to hear about this ever again forget about your vision of cloning it will only bring nothing but chaos"

Victor bow his head in apology" I'm sorry Fame for bringing this up I will forget about this ever happening" he was about to leave the office

"Victor remember you're here to acknowledge my vision of the world is that clear?"

Donovan nodded" yes sir" he then left the office

When he left Helena was gone he growl in anger

(Unfortunately Fame I don't follow your vision of the world)

(Helena's POV)

"Three years later my father was murder I was devastated but I decided to put his death aside for a moment because my biggest performance was about to begin at the Versalles theater".

(Three years later at the Versalles Theater)

Helena and Maria were backstage preparing for the biggest night in their lives, Maria went to her with a sad smile.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?"

"Yes mother I'm fine"

"You know dear Fame left the ownership of the company to you what are you going to do about that?"

Helena growl in anger in her mind she wanted to forget all about DOATEC knowing very well the reason her father was murder was because of Donovan.

"Mother please let's just forget about the company for one day now let's go our fans are waiting"

Maria nodded and they left towards the stage

The two singers enter the stage receiving a thunderous applause from the audience Helena was the first to begin the number as she began to sing her angelic voice. Maria gaze at her with a proud smile she was indeed a better singer than her and she couldn't be any prouder she look at the audience who were all amaze by her singing they felt so happy and relax. She then look to the audience in the second floor they were all happy and impressed, she suddenly gasp in shock seeing a woman with short white hair pointing a sniper rifle she was horrified she notice that the woman was aiming at her daughter.

"NO HELENA" she shouted as she went in front of her

BANG

The bullet hit her right in the middle of her chest she felt to the ground while Helena gasp in horror she went next to her with tears in her eyes.

"NO MOTHER PLEASE DON'T DIE NOT YOU TOO SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE"

An hour later at the Paris hospital

Helena was in the waiting area still crying the tears wouldn't stop falling first she loses her father and now she was about to lose her mother it was too much for her. The doctor came to her with a silent look on his face she went to him expecting to hear good news but judging from his look she thought for the worst.

"Doctor please tell me is my mother going to be all right?"

The doctor stood silent before speaking" I'm sorry but she die from the blood lust the wound was too deep we couldn't save her I'm very sorry"

She felt on her knees and continued crying now she has lost her mother too she was all alone now and she knew who was responsible for this tragedy, She tighten her fist she curse the name of the man who was responsible for their murders the same man she never trusted when she first meet him the same man she has vow to hate forever.

(Victor Donovan you will pay for this)

(End of flashback)

The group stood silent and shock at the story of Helena's past Felipe was trying to calm her down since she was sobbing a little Lisa was quiet while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were feeling sorry for her to think that a company like DOATEC took her happiness away.

"I'm sorry Helena" Sakura said

"It's all right I have to put the past behind me there's nothing I can't do to change the past"

"Don't worry Helenasan once Donovan is out of the picture you can take over as the owner of DOATEC" Naruto said

"NO" she shouted making the whole people of the café to stare at her

"What do you mean no?" Naruto said puzzle

"I don't want nothing to do with that corrupted organization" she said upset

"Donovan is the one who's corrupted once he's been take care off DOATEC will belong to you they will have no choice but to recognize you as the true owner" Sasuke said

"I don't care I don't want nothing to do with the company I lost both of my parents because of DOATEC once Donovan is gone I will close down DOATEC for good"

The group was quiet but Naruto was upset

"You are being selfish"

Helena glare at him" excuse me?"

"You heard me getting rid of the company your father build is a selfish act I understand that you're upset because you lost your parents because Donovan wanted ownership of the company but that doesn't mean you have to close it down, Sakurachan is right with the technology of the company you can find all cures for the diseases of this world"

"You don't understand what I'm going through so shut up" Helena said upset

"Helena please calm down" Felipe said

"Think about it Helenasan your father gave you ownership of the company so you could continue with his work his vision of the world, but by choosing to close it down you are abandoning your own father"

Helena stand from her seat and glare at the blond" shut up you don't know nothing of me you don't understand nothing"

"Helenasan you can't threw away a big chance like the company your father gave you remember it was you the one who inspire him to build it for the betterment of mankind"

"SHUT UP" Helena shouted as she left the table sobbing and went to the ladies restroom

Felipe sweat dropped" great she left for the ladies restroom where I can't go"

"But we can" Lisa said while Sakura nodded they got up and left the table

Naruto sighed" I hope she's not upset for what I told her"

"Yes she is" Sasuke said

"Naruto just give her some time to think she's been through a lot although what you told her is true" Felipe said

Naruto nodded (Helenasan I hope you understand)

"Well I have to go to the restroom" Sasuke said as he got up from his seat

"You are not going to the ladies restroom aren't you?" Felipe said with a smirk

Sasuke chuckle" no you are confusing me with Naruto"

"Yeah Felipe you are confusing him with…..HEY" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke who was laughing he then left the table

Naruto pouted (I am not that kind of a person)

At the ladies restroom

"Helena it's all right" Lisa said while giving her a hug

"He has no right to tell me that who does he thinks he is" Helena said

Sakura sighed" Helena I know Naruto's words were harsh but they hold truth in them"

"You're taking his side?" Helena said while drying her tears

"I am not taking his side I'm being honest with you, please Helena I want you think about his words okay and maybe you will understand someday"

"I don't know I hate DOATEC with every fiber of my being"

"And you have every right to hate the company but please remember Naruto's words okay?"

Helena nodded" all right but I highly doubt that I will change my mind"

"You have plenty of time at least until the tournament ends" Sakura said

"Feeling any better Helena?" Lisa said

"Yes thank you"

"Come on let's get back to the table"

They nodded and left the restroom

In the men's restroom Sasuke was washing his hand after he used the toilet he then shook his head in disappointment.

"Ayane why are you in the men's restroom?"

Ayane appear behind him wearing her purple ninja uniform

"Just came to see you"

"Of all places why here?" he said with a sweat dropped

"Are you upset with me you know for you leaving you hanging on our date?" she said with a grin

"Not really" Sasuke lied he was very upset

"Yeah right I bet you were"

"And speaking of our date how about if we go again?'

She snorted" sorry you're not my type"

Sasuke growl but then gave a wicked grin" okay I understand then I'll guess I will have to go and ask Kasumi to go out with me"

Ayane gasp" what why her?"

"I don't know I guess she's fun to hang with and besides I won't mind going with the princess of the village" he chuckle

He was about to leave the restroom when Ayane grab him by his collar and slam him hard on the wall she was giving him a death glare.

"Listen to me and listen good you are taking ME out are we clear?"

"Crystal clear" he said scare

She released her hold on him and vanished with a smirk on her lips, Sasuke chuckle

(It work I got you again Ayane)

Ayane was jumping from one building to another she was heading to the destination of her match.

(I'm going out with you Sasuke HEY WHAT THE AH CRAP HE GOT ME AGAIN DANM HIM)

Back at the café everyone was back seated in their seat Helena look at Naruto who was quiet and he really didn't wanted to say a word.

"Naruto I will think about your words"

Naruto blink and smile" really thanks Helenasan I hope you made the right choice"

"Hey Helena isn't today your match with Ayane?" Lisa said

"Yes it's in an hour" Helena said with a sigh

(Ayane must have already left to the place) Sasuke thought

"I don't like the place where the match is taking place though" Helena said

"Is there something wrong with the place?" Sakura said

"Yes it's in the last place I wanted it to be" Helena said

"You mean Donovan's mansion?" Felipe said

"Yes I don't like that place a bit" Helena said

"Its al right Helenasan you won't go alone we'll go with you" Naruto said

"Thank you Naruto" Helena said

"And speaking of Donovan" Sasuke said seeing the familiar limousine parking in front of the café

The driver of the limousine step out and enter the café he went straight to the group.

"Helena Douglas?" the driver said

"Yes that's me"

"I'm under orders of Mr. Donovan to pick you up for your match"

The group were surprise

(What is he up to?) Felipe thought

"I don't know if I should take his offer" Helena said unsure

"Are these people with you?"

"Huh oh yes why do you ask?'

"They can come too if you want to"

"Hey I want to see your match Helenasan so I'm going with you" Naruto said

"Me too" Sasuke added

"Me three" Sakura said

"I'm also going" Felipe said

"The same goes with me" Lisa said

"Al right then let's go" the driver said

"I guess I will take your humble request" Helena said

(I don't think Donovan will try to do anything to Helena if all of us are accompanying her so it's better if we all go with her) Sasuke thought

The group got up from the table and left the café they got on the limousine, the ride was pretty comfortable with exception that Helena was trying to calm down since Donovan wanted her dead. After half hour they arrived at Donovan's mansion they weren't amazed since they have already being here before when they assist the welcome party of the tournament. They enter the large house and they meet the announcer of the match who led them to the location of the match, they enter the ballroom and saw Ayane who was waiting for her opponent. The wide space of the ballroom was wide enough for them to have their match it was perfect, the two ladies were now facing each other that's when Naruto notice that there was no people besides them he only saw the cameras.

"Hey what's going on why are we the only ones here?" Naruto said

"Oh it's because this is a private match not all matches are generally open for the public that depends what the tournament committee decides" the announcer said

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto said

"Come on Helena you can do it" Lisa said

"I with you Helena you can win" Felipe said

"Go Helena" Sakura said

"Yeah go Helenasan" Naruto said

"Go Ayane" Sasuke said and notice that the group was staring at him while sweat dropping

Ayane smirk at his cheering

"What?" Sasuke said

"Like I wasn't expecting that you were going to cheer on your girlfriend Sasuke" Naruto said with a grin

"SHUT UP" Sasuke shouted while his face was red

Ayane blush at Naruto's comment she mumble something

The announcer clear his throat" all right this is the eleventh and final match of the first round"

"I will follow my heart"

"I'll teach you"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Ayane firs attack with a low kick but Helena use a low hold on her grabbing her foot and sending her on her face, she got up to receive a double palm from Helena only that she made a hold on her grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. Helena used a high kick but Ayane used a flying kick turning her back on her she then use a back flip grabbing her by the legs and throwing her to the ground. Helena got up a couple of palms follow by a back kick, Ayane landed on her feet and she charge throwing a kick grabbing Helena's neck and sending her to the ground. Felipe was in awe seeing Helena's moves were so elegant and grateful she was so beautiful and deadly and the same he felt more attractive to her. Helena charge with a palm and kick hitting Ayane on the face she then jump from behind her and kick her on her back, Ayane charge with a punch and a kick sending her to the ground.

The three leaf ninjas stood in awe at the fight although it was a good fight they could clearly see who was going to be the winner of the match. Ayane hit her face while Helena garb her and threw her to the ground, she got back up and kick her upward she went into the air and kick her three times she hit the ground hard while coughing some blood. She try to get up but she was cut off by Ayane who was close to her face.

"Give up Helena I don't want to kill you and besides were doing you a favor in destroying DOATEC so let us handle the rest"

Helena didn't needed to think twice she look at the announcer

"It's over I give up"

"Then the winner of the match is Ayane"

WINNER

"The Haji Mon is not easily deceive"

Sakura along with Felipe went to her Sakura was healing her wounds while Felipe was just happy that she was all right, Sasuke took a look at Ayane who was pretending to ignore him she took a quick glance at him and smile before vanishing.

"There Helena you're done you weren't so injure anyway" Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura"

"You fought well Helena who am I kidding you were amazing" Felipe said

She blush at his compliment while smiling" thank you Felipe"

"You win some you lose some eh Helena" Lisa said with a chuckle

"Yes I guess now how about we leave this place I don't want to stay any longer here" Helena said

"Sure let's go" Naruto said

The group left the ballroom while they were being watch by a security camera.

Donovan was watching the fight from the security camera he grin while looking at Helena.

"Don't worry Helena soon you will join Fame and Maria soon I promise you"

To be continued

Well the first round is finally over now I will give the official list of the fighters who are competing in the second round they are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tina, Eliot, Jan Lee, Felipe, Ayane, Kasumi, Hayate, Hayabusa and Christie what will happen next find out in the next chapter read and review thank you and farewell.

Next chapter: party time blues the second round begins


	15. Party time blues the second round begins

Chapter 15 Party time blues the second round begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive there you happy

At Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Sasuke were having any ordinary day in fact the day was a bore day nothing good or interesting has happened and they were dying of boredom. Now it wasn't a complete boring day they were playing with Naruto's xbox 360 they were playing DOA 4 and so far Sasuke was getting a real beating. Sasuke was using Hayate while Naruto was using Hayabusa he was really enjoying the beating he was giving to his friend all thanks to Tina who taught him how to be a pro at the game. Sasuke was trying to attack him but Naruto kep using holds on him making him very cranky in the end Naruto win.

"YES I AM A THE MAN I OWN YOU SASUKE"

He growl" whatever you just kept beating me because you know how to use the counter holds you cheater"

"I am not cheating using counter holds is part of the game Sasuke is not my fault if you don't know how to use them"

"Fine let's go another round and this time I want to pick Ryu"

"Forget it Ryu is my character pick Hayate again"

"Why don't you pick Hayate?" Sasuke said

"No way am I not picking him"

"Naruto just because you have issues with him that doesn't mean you're not going to pick his video game version"

"I am not picking him period"

"Fine I'm not playing" Sasuke drop his wireless controller" why don't you play Ninja Gaiden 2 since you think you're the best in playing video games"

Naruto sweat dropped" well you see that game is a little hard I can't clear chapter twelve because of those damn lava monsters one was bad enough but two of them that sucks"

"Oh so the master of video gaming can't clear the game too bad" Sasuke said in sarcastic tone

"What about you, you play the game and see if you can beat it I bet you wouldn't even beat the first chapter"

"I don't feel like playing it right now"

"Ha I knew it you are scare"

"I AM NOT SCARE YOU CHEATER"

"I AM NOT A CHEATER"

'FINE THEN YOU ARE A LOSER"

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"YOU HEARD ME A LOSER"

Suddenly the door was open and Sakura came with a piss off look making the two teens pale.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, I can hear the two of you arguing like little kids looks like I will have to separate you children" she then saw the xbox 360" oh Naruto I want to play"

"Sakurachan aren't you supposed to be working today?" Naruto said

"Nah Ryu gave me the day off today" she said before seeing a video game cover she blush" wow look it's Ryu……Ninja Gaiden 2 I don't believe it they actually make a game about Ryu that is so cool"

"Yea I envy him why they can't make a game about me?" Naruto said

Sasuke and Sakura look at him then at each other they started laughing like maniacs.

"Hey what's so funny?'

"Oh come on Naruto a video game about you that is stupid" Sasuke said while laughing

"Yeah I understand they would make a game about Ryu because he is ultra cool but you it's such a foolish idea"

Naruto pouted" you two will be sorry someday I will have my own game I will be famous believe it"

Sakura shook her head" whatever you say Naruto" she then stare at the cover of Ninja Gaiden 2" so……um Naruto this game looks very violent are they any special scenes?" she started blushing a lot

Naruto raised an eyebrow" special scenes what do you mean?"

Sasuke grin" no Sakura Ryu doesn't appear naked in the game"

Sakura blush more as she threw the game cartridge at Sasuke hitting him on the face she then pin him to the ground and gave him the sharpshooter.

"AH SHIT SAKURA THAT HURTS LIKE HELL STOP IT"

"Say uncle"

"FINE UNCLE"

She then release her hold on him and gave him a grin" learn your place Sasukekun and by the way I wasn't asking that Ryu was naked"

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura I thought when you mention especial scenes I thought he was supposed to be naked wait maybe you meant for him to be shirtless on the game or maybe without pants" he said sarcastic

WHAM

Sakura smack him on his head while Naruto was laughing

"Sakurachan you're such a pervert"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she glare at him

WHAM

She smack him on the head and she cross her arms" you two are unbelievable I am not that kind of a person"

(You could have fool me) the two thought in unison

Sasuke got back up ignoring the pain" okay that's it it's pretty obvious that we are dead bore and there's no way I'm going to wait until tonight to get rid of my boredom"

"What tonight what do you mean?" Naruto said

"Don't you remember Naruto tonight the tournament committee will be announcing the matches for the second round" Sakura said

"Oh yeah were finally going to find out who will be fighting in the second roud" Naruto said cheery

"The question is what could we do to kill time?" Sasuke said

"Oh I know how about we make a party you know we'll invite everyone from the tournament" Naruto suggested but he then thought about Hayate and Christie and growl" well not everyone just the good people we have become good friends with"

"Hum a party I don't know" Sasuke said

"YAY PARTY PARTY" both Naruto and Sakura shouted happy

"I don't feel like being in a party so I will have to decline" Sasuke said

"We will invite Ayane to the party too" Sakura said with a smirk

Sasuke chuckle" fine Sakura you got my attention okay I will go we can also invite Ryu if you want to"

Sakura nodded while blushing (yeah I want to see him)

"Okay then it's settled we are having a party" Naruto said cheery

"The only thing we need now is the place to hold the party" Sasuke said

"What do you mean Sasuke can we used our place?" Naruto said

"Naruto our place is too small for a party"

"Yeah you're right Sasukekun we need a big place but where?" Sakura said while giving a thinking look

"How about Helenasan's mansion?" Naruto said

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded

"Yeah that is a perfect place its very big" Sakura said

"I guess it will do" Sasuke said

"All we have to do is call her" Naruto said

"Yeah I got her number the last time I was there I will call her" Sakura said as she pick up the phone and dial the number

The phone began to ring and after three rings the phone was picked.

"Hello?" came Helena's voice

"Helenasan hi it's me Sakura"

"Oh Sakurasan how are you is there a reason you call me?"

"Well yeah you see we were feeling a little bore and we decided we want to throw out a party we want to invite everyone to the party" Sakura stop talking when she saw Naruto giving her the signals that she understood" well everyone except for Hayate and Christie and we want to throw the party at your mansion is that okay with you?"

"A party at my mansion sure I don't see no trouble with it it's big enough to hold ten parties and I also have a karaoke machine I'm sure we will make use of it okay I will call everyone to come over"

"Great then leave the cooking to me and Hitomisan"

"Al right then I'll see you all in mansion later"

"Right see you there" Sakura said while hanging the phone

"Guys we have officially a party" Sakura said cheery

"Al right I can't wait" Naruto said

"Then we better get everything started" Sasuke said

"Yup I'm going to Hitomi's place so we could make the food for the party"

"Al right it's time to start operation party" Naruto said

A while later they arrived at Helena's mansion Hitomi was already with them Helena greeted them, Hitomi and Sakura went to the kitchen and they were pretty amazed the size of the kitchen was three times bigger than the average one. Hitomi put on her lucky apron which was colored light blue with the words I love cooking in white letters, and Sakura put her own apron which was colored milky pink with the words kiss the cook in pink letters. Hitomi use her karate skills to prepare the food she made all kinds of snacks from sandwiches, cookies and nachos with cheese, she look at Sakura who was enjoying the cooking and gave her a smirk.

"So Sakurasan is there a guy that you like?"

Sakura was caught off guard by Hitomi's question she blushed hard while Hitomi giggle seeing her blushing.

"I…..I….well there is someone I like but I don't think I have a chance" Sakura said in a depressed tone

"Sakurasan don't say that you will never know until you ask him maybe you can talk to him on a date"

Sakura blush again" a date I don't know if he will accept"

"I told you to ask him and if he says yes you might have a chance to win him over" Hitomi said while giving her a thumbs up

"You're one to talk Hitomisan why don't you take your own advise and ask Hayate on a date?"

Hearing the ninja's name Hitomi's eyes softened and she became sad, Sakura bit her upper lip she remember what Hayate told Hitomi when they were outside of the wrestling arena he really hurt her feelings.

"Hitomisan I'm sorry I forgot what he told you I didn't mean to bring him up"

"It's okay Sakurasan maybe I should completely forget about him now that he has his memory back he doesn't need me in his life" Hitomi said sodtly

"I don't think that's true Hitomisan"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Look Hitomisan I don't want bring your hopes up but Hayate didn't seem to meant what he told you I think he wanted to protect you from his life you know the life of a ninja is always dangerous your life is always hanging in the balance if he lets you enter his life your life will be in danger and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you that's why I think he told you those mean things"

Hitomi's eyes widened and she blush" you really think so Sakurasan he doesn't want anything to happen to me so that's why he wants to avoid me…..if that's true then maybe he cares for me after all but what can I do to get him to notice me more….oh I know I will play hard to get" she giggle while giving Sakura a hug

"Sakurasan you're a genius I will win Hayate's heart no matter" Hitomi said while raising a fist and her eyes burning with determination

Sakura sweat dropped (uh oh what have I done?)

Later the guests started arriving Jan Lee and Lei Fang were the first to arrive Sasuke, Sakura and Hitomi smirk seeing the two holding hands looks like they were a couple. A few minutes later Felipe arrived with Tenchi and Lisa, Felipe was already talking to Helena as they headed to the dining room where all the food was. Minutes later Eliot, Kokoro and Brad Wong arrive at the mansion they were casual clothes while Kokoro was wearing a cute orange dress and of course she and Eliot were holding hands as for Brad he was his usual happy drunk self on his right hand was his best friend the bottle of sake.

Ayane was the next person to arrive but she wasn't alone she was being accompany by Ryu both Sasuke and Sakura were happy not to mention that both of them felt a little jealous because they arrive together. Zack and his girlfriend Niki were the next guests to arrive; Zack brought his own music system ready to do his job as a disc jockey. Later Bass arrive with Tina yes they were together looks like they finally put down their differences after Naruto talk to them and they were treating each other like your average father and daughter. When Tina saw Naruto at the dining room she went to him and gave him a big hug the whole group were shock because they didn't saw Bass getting upset for his daughter hugging a guy he was just normal, it was really a big surprise for everyone they all knew how overprotective he was with his daughter.

The door bell rang and Naruto was the one who went to get the door, when he open the door he smile seeing Kasumi wearing a nice pink dress and white sandals.

"Kasumichan you look very pretty"

The orange hair beauty blush at his compliments" thank you Narutosan you look very nice"

Naruto grin" thanks come on in we have lots of food and music"

She giggle and follow him to the dining room she heard the techno music being played by Zack and once arrive at the place she smile the was a large table with all kinds of food and snacks she saw everyone from the tournament however she became nervous when she saw her half sister present in the room. She try to remain calm she knew Ayane receive orders to kill her for leaving the village and she will eventually fulfill the order, however she saw that she was just normal she did look at her but she didn't reacted in a way to kill her she was just being pretty normal which confuse her a lot. She decided to forget about her half sisters behavior with her for now and focus at the person that came to Naruto her smile faded into an angry look and she glare at Tina who came to Naruto and gave him a small hug.

She then saw the blond teen's reaction to her hug he blush and she felt like digging her nails to the blondes bombshell flesh she try not to make it a big deal and not let jealousy control her, she was after all in a party so it's better to enjoy it instead of acting like a jealous freak. Of course she was going to enjoy the party WITH the blond teen so she took Naruto's free hand and drag him to the food table.

"Narutosan let's take some punch" she said in a sweet tone

Tina glare at her" um…..Kasumi dear I ask Naruto to dance with me so wait your turn"

"Tinasan I came here to enjoy the party with Narutosan so please let go of him"

"I will not let go of him" Tina said while growling

Naruto was confuse he didn't know why his two friends were arguing of course he was completely clueless of the reason why they were arguing if he only knew. Sasuke, Sakura and Ayane sweat dropped at the sight while Ryu couldn't help but to chuckle in amusement, the rest of the group also sweat dropped at the scene. Tina grab his left hand while Kasumi grab his right hand they started to play tug of war with Naruto in order to find out who will spend some time with the blond teen, Naruto felt like he was going to be rip in two pieces and since he was being pull by Tina a wrestler with big strength and Kasumi a kunoichi who also had great strength.

"Tinachan Kasumichan please let go of me you guys are going to rip me apart"

"QUIET YOU'" they shouted in unison

Naruto gulp

"I can't believe this can't he see that they both like him?" Ayane said

"Ayane this is Naruto were talking about here he doesn't have a clue he's very dense" Sasuke said

"He gives the word dense a whole new meaning" Sakura said

"So he's completely unaware about their affections for him?" Ryu said

"Yeah that's about it" Sakura said

"He better find out before he hurts one of them" Ayane said

Tina and Kasumi continued their tug of war until Naruto lost it.

"ENOUGH"

They both released him while Naruto was feeling the pain in his arms he wish he was made of rubber so he didn't have to feel the pain of his arms being stretch by two beautiful and strong ladies, he sighed while looking at the two beauties.

"Tinachan Kasumichan please that's enough you guys don't have to make such a big deal out of this if you guys want to hang out with me I can hang out with both of you so there's no problem at all"

(He's kidding right?) Both Tina and Kasumi thought in unison

"Um….Narutosan I don't think that's not right" Kasumi said trying to sound positive

"What do you mean?" he ask puzzle

"What she's trying to say Naruto that we want to spend time with you individually not together" Tina said

Naruto blink" oh you mean each of you want to be with me alone at the same time the same with Kasumichan?"

They both nodded

Naruto gave a thoughtful look and snap his fingers" I got it" he then made a hand seal

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Another Naruto appeared

"There with this you guys can spend time with me alone"

Kasumi nodded happy while Tina was impressed

(Why I didn't about that before) Tina thought

Ayane and Ryu were really surprised by Naruto's thinking

"Did he just use a ninjutsu technique just so he could spend time with both of them that's……that's…."

"It's clever using a shadow clone will make both of them stop fighting" Ryu said

"But now they will start fighting on who will spend time with the real one" Sakura said with a sweat dropped

"AL RIGHT IS TIME TO MOVE YOU'RE GROOVE" Zack shouted as he put the techno music

Everybody went to the middle of the room and went to dance Felipe took Helena, Tenchi took Lisa Lei fang took Jan Lee who was being his usual quiet self and Eliot took Kokoro. Sasuke took Ayane who didn't even agree to dance she just went with him without saying a word, after arguing who will take the real Naruto to dance Tina took one of them thinking it was the real one but she chose wrong. Kasumii knew who was the real one al along and she knew Tina was going to choose the clone so she gladly took the hand of the real Naruto and went to the dance floor.

Sakura was arguing with her inner self while she try to ask Ryu to dance with her she saw him staring at the dancing couples and she was dying to ask him but she couldn't do it she gave up while her inner self was very upset. Hitomi was the only one who wasn't dying since she didn't have someone to dance with him next to her was Bass who was only focusing on her daughter dancing with the Naruto clone. After a couple of minutes Niki came to Zack and nodded to him giving him a signal he grin in satisfaction.

(Time to take it slow now) Zack thought as he cut the techno music putting some slow music

The couples hearing the slow music they hold each other and follow the sweet melody, Sasuke looked at Ayane he really wanted to talk to her about Ryu ever since he saw them coming to the party together he was getting what was the word oh yeah jealous he look at the lavender hair kunoichi who was trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"What?" Ayane said

"You came here with Ryu" he said trying not to sound jealous

"Yeah what about it?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Ayane raise an eyebrow but she then gave a wicked grin she was so going to enjoy this.

"Something like that I used to have a crush on him"

Sasuke's right eye twitch" you used to?"

"Well who knows maybe I still have a crush on him"

Before losing control Sasuke stop his actions and instead he decided to turn Ayane's little game around he grin.

"I see well I just realize I think I have a crush on Kasumi"

Ayane's left eye twitch" you think?"

"I don't know maybe I do maybe I don't"

She gritted her teeth in anger" listen you better not have a thing for my half sister because if you do I swear I will cut your throat and sell it"

Sasuke chuckle" calm down Ayane I was just messing with you the same way you were messing with me so I got you again"

She growl" bastard"

"Thank you' he chuckle again

She then embrace him and put her head resting on his shoulder.

"I hate you" she whisper

"I know I hate you too" he said in amusement

He couldn't see her expression but she gave a big smile while holding him and continued to dance to the slow music.

Sakura sighed she couldn't believe it she was such a coward she didn't have in her to ask Ryu to dance with her this was the chance she was looking for get close to the super ninja and she was letting it go to waste because she didn't have the guts to ask him.

"Sakura do you want to dance?" Ryu said

She look back at him like she heard wrong" what did you say Ryu?"

"I said if you want to dance?"

"Dance with who?" she said trying to sound like she was stupid

"Do you want to dance with me?"

(YES BABY A DREAM COME TRUE) inner Sakura shouted in joy

She blush while nodding no words could express what she was feeling right now, Ryu took her hand and they went to the dance floor. Sakura felt like she has die and gone to heaven she was dancing with the one and only Ryu Hayabusa she felt her heart beating so fast that it was about to blow. He hold her tight while she smile at him for a moment their eyes lock jade eyes admiring emerald eyes, Sakura was never going to forget this moment for the rest of her life.

Hitomi sighed seeing everyone happy dancing with their couple right now there was only one person she wanted to dance with and he wasn't here or so she thought.

"May I have this dance?"

She look behind her and her eyes widened seeing Hayate wearing sunglasses a black shirt black long pants and a black trench coat(AN Ein's costume one from DOA3), she blush he was really handsome but she erase her blush as she look at him upset she turn her back to him.

"Why should I dance with you, you told me that I should stop finding you like a love sick child and that's what I am doing"

"I am sorry for saying that to you but Hitomi you have to understand I care about you too much to have you involve in my life, my life is too dangerous to have you in it" Hayate said in a honest tone

Her eyes widened (Sakurasan was right he does care about me) she smile at him and took his hand as they went to the dance floor.

For once in his entire life Hayate was forgetting about everything about being the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan about the task to kill his sister for leaving the village about destroying DOATEC, he was happy for forgetting his priorities even if it was for a couple of hours because they were going to be the happiest hours in his life and right now his top priority was the brunette teen he was holding in his arms.

Ayane saw him dancing with Hitomi and she smile she was happy that he was enjoying himself for once after all the stress he has been for the things he must do.

(This is exactly what master Hayate needs)

Hayabusa also saw him and smile he was happy that his best friend will relax for a while.

(Sometimes even ninjas need a day off)

Naruto saw Hayate and grumble while he was holding Kasumi.

"Hey what's Hayate doing here?"

Kasumi gasp hearing that" what my brother is here?" she then saw him with Hitomi and smile she giggle" I'm so glad for him"

"You're glad for him Kasumichan even if he wants to kill you"

"Narutosan you already know why he must do it"

"Yeah but still I won't let him kill you he will have to kill me first before getting to you"

Kasumi blush at his comment she smile and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Narutosan"

He smile while holding her he took a quick glance at Hayate.

(I won't let you Hayate never)

Tina was holding the Naruto clone and smile at him.

"This mood is really making me want to kiss you Naruto"

Naruto blush" um……really?"

She nodded while kissing him he blush even more

The real Naruto who was dancing with Kasumi blush while giving a dreamy look Kasumi was confuse at his reaction until she saw that Tina was kissing his clone she felt once again feeling jealousy taking over her. She finally had it with Tina she wasn't going to let her take Naruto from her she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She took the courage for what she was about to do she kiss Naruto on his lips she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, she felt so happy her heart beating faster she wanted to stay tasting his lips forever. By now everyone has stop dancing and they were staring at the kissing couple, as for Tina when Kasumi kiss him the clone vanish leaving Tina hanging she was also looking at them while trying not to feel jealous but in truth she was. Some of the group were smiling at the scene while others were smirking but Hayate was the only one who was upset but he decided not show it.

Kasumi broke the kiss she was blushing she has never believe she will have the guts to do something so surprising and unexpected, but she couldn't help it her jealousy towards Tina fueled her to do such action. She didn't dare to look into Naruto's eyes after what she did he must think she's crazy or worst he might end up hating her, she admit it that she like the kiss very much she has never felt anything about someone like this before and she have a pretty good idea what it was.

Naruto was trying to understand the situation that just happen one minute he felt Tina kissing him since she was kissing his clone and all the knowledge that the clone gets are pass to the original one. When he felt Kasumi's lips claiming his he felt happiness his heart was beating faster and he like the kiss a lot, what he didn't understood was that the kiss was different from Tina's kiss. He look at her and she was turn her back on him obviously she was too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes.

"Kasumichan are you all right?"

To her that was a very stupid question of course she was feeling al right she was more than al right she was extremely happy also she was too embarrassed to say a word or even look at him.

"Kasumichan are you okay?"

"Of course she is fine Naruto she just kiss you" Felipe said in a joke tone

Naruto didn't laugh he try to help the embarrassed kunoichi, before he made her look at him she left running from the room. Naruto try to go after her but Ayane stop him.

"Let her go she needs some time on her own trust me I know her"

He nodded while looking at the entrance where she left he was worry for her, Hayate was staring at him he decided to talk to him later.

Zack decided to put some techno music to bring back the mood of the party they began to dance to the music but Naruto was the only one who wasn't dancing he stood quiet thinking about Kasumi and the kiss she gave him.

(Kasumichan I hope you're okay)

Later at the DOA dome (nightfall)

The fighters that have advance to the second round were present in the middle of the dome, the crowd was also present and cheering dying to know who will face who in the upcoming second round. The announcer went to the middle of the platform and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen the first round of the Dead or Alive five tournament was truly an amazing event now standing before me are the fighters that are competing in the second round and that's why we are here the large screen will once again chose who will fight who in the second round now let's begin"

The fighters saw the machine randomly putting the names quickly until it stop and they saw the results for the second round they were read as follow.

Eliot vs. Jan Lee

Naruto vs. Tina

Sakura vs. Christie

Felipe vs. Hayabusa

Sasuke vs. Ayane

Kasumi vs. Hayate

The fighters gasp in shock

(No I'm fighting Jan Lee there goes my chance of winning the prize money)

(AH I'M FIGHTING TINACHAN)

(I can't believe I'm fighting Naruto and I was glad I was finally going to fight this isn't my kind of fight)

(So I'm facing that assassin no problem I will beat her)

(Oh no I'm fighting the super ninja I lost the match already)

(Ayane eh you better be ready for me)

(Sasuke that's good because I have some pay back for you)

(Hayate)

Hayate didn't look at his sister he just stood quiet watching towards the crowd he was serious

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen the matches for the second round of the tournament who will be victorious remember even if they are all strong and skillful fighters only one will be crown the champion now give them a big hand"

In one of the dark rooms of DOATEC secret headquarters the mysterious shadowy stranger was watching the announcement of the second round he chuckle in amusement, when the door open and Donovan came.

"There you are I see that you are paying close attention to the tournament"

"Why of course and you said yourself Donovan the second round has become very interesting although I already know the results of the matches"

Donovan chuckle in amusement" really well I have a feeling I know the results too but it doesn't matter as always the tournament is giving me the time I need to finish my ultimate creation"

The stranger continued to watch the screen and his sight were focus on a certain Uchiha.

(Go ahead Sasukekun show me how strong you have become)

To be continued

There you have it the matches for the second round has been announce and it seems the tournament have become very interesting what will happen next please read and review thank you and farewell.

Next chapter: The fight for honor can the iron fist defeat the dragon?

.


	16. The fight for honor

Chapter 16 The fight for honor can the iron fist defeat the dragon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Tokyo Temple

Lei Fang use a double kick and a palm trust only for Jan Lee to dodge the attacks and use a straight punch but Lei Fang use a hold on him sending him to the ground. Lei Fang was having a friendly sparing match with him although she blush in Jan Lee's case this was his idea for a date she was wearing her usual red Chinese silk dress but she wasn't wearing her buns so she had her hair down. Jan Lee was wearing his long white pants with the red dragon design; to him this was just more than a sparring match but training to prepare for his match with Eliot. Lei Fang use a couple of palms strikes but he quickly used a hold punching her, she got back up and use her powerful shoulder tackle Jan Lee dodge it and use his flying kick she manage to dodge it at the last second.

When she dodge the kick she reach the corner of the platform of the temple and she was about to fall, she did and Jan Lee caught her just in time before hitting the ground. He felt to the ground while holding her in his arms breaking her fall while Lei Fang blush at the position they were in she like the idea of being in his arms. She was very happy to be with him although they weren't officially a couple, ever since she lost in the first round against Felipe she has been spending a lot of time with him and she didn't mind. She was surprise since she's being spending time with him she has been seeing a whole new side of Jan Lee that she never thought that existed, he was more passionate more kind and well funny she giggle at that the one and only Jan Lee had a sense of humor. So here she was having him in her arms she felt his muscle chest pressing against hers making her blush even more the only though that cross her mind was to kiss him but she hold the thought at least for now.

Jan Lee got up while helping her getting back to her feet by now she has erase the blushing in her cheeks she notice that he was looking a little embarrassed, maybe he was blushing she thought wrong someone like him will never blush according to her.

"Are you okay?" he said with a hint of concern

"Yeah I am I'm just a little tire fighting you is the best way to break a sweat" she said while taking some of her sweat from her forehead

He chuckle at her comment" well we have been sparring for hours I think we should take a break you must be hungry?"

"Yeah that's a good idea how about we go to a Chinese restaurant?"

"That was my guess let's go"

They left the temple into the streets while walking Lei Fang took a glance at him she was wondering when he was going to ask her the question it's true that they weren't a couple yet so she wanted if he was going to ask her. She admitted that she like him for a while now and she really enjoys fighting him but most of all she wanted to have a relationship with him, the big question was if Jan Lee wanted to have a relationship with her and that question kept on wondering in her head that she couldn't get it out of her mind. For Jan Lee he really enjoy fighting her and he has always enjoy her company she was the kind of person who will get along with anyone, he might not show it but these past few weeks that he has spend time with her he has love every minute of it with her by his side.

They finally arrived at the Chinese restaurant and they took their seats the waiter came to the and gave them the menus, they order the food and waited until the waiter return with their food. Lei Fang took another glance at Jan Lee who was looking another direction but he notice that the Tai Ji Quan genius was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he ask

"Huh what do you mean?" Lei Fang said puzzle

"Before we arrived here you took a glance at me and just now you took another glance so what's wrong?"

Lei Fang cough while blushing" it's nothing really"

"Are you sure is there something on your mind?" he said and this time he sounded a little worry

Lei Fang try to remain calm this was her chance to talk to him whether to ask the big question she then saw a couple of kids heading their way.

"Oh wow its Jan Lee and Lei Fang you guys are so cool" the little boy said

"Yeah and Lei Fang you're my idol"

Lei Fang couldn't help but blush in embarrassment while Jan Lee just gave small smile.

"Can I have both of your autographs?" the boy said

"Yeah me too" the girl added

Lei Fang smile" sure thing" she took the girls note book while Jan Lee took the boy's note book

After Jan Lee was done Lei Fang sing his note book the two kids were very happy.

"Wow this is so cool thank you very much" the boy said

"Remember to stay in school and don't do drugs" Jan Lee said

"Yeah we know thanks a lot" the boy said as they left

"This is one of the things I like about competing in the tournament you get to be a positive role model for everyone even kids" Lei Fang said with a smile

Jan Lee nodded in agreement he decided to change the subject" so are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

(Oh crap he's still thinks I want to ask him something) she thought while trying to come up with a way to avoid from asking the question" Jan Lee I already told you that there is nothing wrong"

Jan Lee was being a little stubborn" are you sure?"

"Yeah I mean it" she said a little desperate she was thankful when the waiter arrive with their food

(Finally) she thought as she picked her chopsticks and began to eat

Jan Lee didn't believe her but he did pick his chopsticks and started eating too.

(She wants to ask me something I sure of it)

Naruto was in his apartment he was dialing a number on his phone and he waited for whoever he was calling to hopefully pick up the call.

(Come on Kasumichan pick up the phone)

It was truth after what happened at the party in Helena's mansion he was worry about her and he was more concern when he saw the announcement for the matches of the second round she was facing her brother Hayate. He growl in anger this was the perfect chance for Hayate to kill her and there was no chance in hell that he was going to let that happen he was going to protect her until the end. He continued paying attention to the phone as it was still ringing after twelve rings he finally gave up and hang the phone.

(Maybe she's not in her apartment I should go to check)

Just before he was going to change to leave he stood still he sense something or rather someone he gave a grin knowing the familiar presence.

"Glad you came to give me a visit Hayate" he said while looking behind him and saw the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan

Hayate stood quiet for a moment before he saw Naruto charging at him and threw a punch he dodge it and threw a kick but Naruto caught it and he use a low kick tripping him on the floor he then vanish and was replace by a wooden log.

(Damn substitution jutsu)

Naruto was caught off guard as Hayate appear in front of him and grab him by the collar and slam him to a nearby wall he pointed one of his short swords to his neck.

"Go ahead Hayate kill me" Naruto said while glaring at him

"Enough I didn't come here to fight you I just want to talk"

"What talk and just what do you want to talk to me about?"

"But first before I ask my question I will ask you once again why do you care about my sister?"

"Duh she's my friend and I will protect her no matter what"

He noticed that Hayate gave a soft smile but he immediately dispel it" if you care about her that much then she's your responsibility from now on"

"Huh what do you mean by that?"

"In our village we have an important tradition when a woman kiss a man for the first time that man is held responsible for her well being call it the beginning of marriage"

"Yeah so what does that got to do with me?" he said a little irritated

"My sister kissed you back at the party do you know what I'm getting at?"

Naruto gasp in shock he then blush like a tomato remembering the kiss Kasumi gave him at the party he then shook the thought at look back at him.

"Wait a minute Kasumichan became a traitor she's not part of the village so that tradition doesn't apply to her"

Hayate growl" I don't care about that she was born and raised in our village so no matter what she is still part of our village and that's why you Uzumaki Naruto will watch over and protect her from now on, you don't have a choice if you don't do as I tell you I will kill you" he said in a cold tone

"I don't care what you say Hayate I will protect her no matter what with or without the tradition"

Hayate release his hold on him he sheathed his sword back and turn the other way to leave before he vanish a smile was form on his lips.

"Thank you"

He then vanish in a swirl of leafs while Naruto was confuse at his visit.

(Why did he told me about the tradition thing oh well at least he's gone I better go to Kasumichan's apartment)

He went to his room to change before leaving while thinking about Hayate's visit.

Near a shrine Eliot was having a sparring match with Sasuke he was preparing for his big match with Jan Lee and he needed the training if he wanted to beat the Jet Kune Do master. Kokoro and Brad were also present she was watching the sparring section while cheering for her boyfriend, as for Brad well he was doing what he knows best drinking and sleeping. Eliot jump out of the way dodging a kick from Sasuke he then charge with a straight punch but the Uchiha caught it and threw him to the ground.

"Get up Eliot were not done yet"

"I know but I'm a little tire we have been sparring for over an hour"

"And that's the difference between you and Jan Lee"

"What do you mean?"

"Jan Lee is a fighter who has no limits he has the strength the defense and the stamina, you Eliot has the strength and the defense but you don't have the stamina look at you you're exhausted already"

"So that's o one of the keys of Jan Lee's strength?" Eliot said while panting

"Yes Tenchi lost to Jan Lee because he got tire after fighting him for an hour while Jan Lee didn't look tire at all he's the kind of fighter who could be fighting for over three hours straight and not getting tire so you have to learn to remain at full strength when you fight him otherwise"

"I will lose to him" Eliot finish for him

"Yup pretty much it"

"Don't worry Eliot you can do I know you can" Kokoro said from the corner of the shrine

Brad got up from his resting" Eliot do you know what you need?"

He sweat dropped" no Brad I don't need a drink"

"Just making a friendly suggestion"

"Al right Sasuke I'm ready to give it another try" Eliot said while getting into his Xing Yi Quan stance

"Wait before we begin" Sasuke said as he gaze at the geisha" Kokoro you are competing in the sparring too"

"Okay" she said while getting next to Sasuke

"Hey wait a minute two against one that's not fair" Eliot whine

"It's not fair whether numbers are high but the point is fighting both us at the same time we'll give you the boost you need to fight for longer periods so get ready Eliot"

"Hey Brad are you joining in?" Kokoro ask the drunken master

"No thanks I want to catch a few z's" Bad said with yawn

(What else is new?) Kokoro thought with a sweat drop

Naruto arrived at Kasumi's apartment he knock on the door but there was no answer he then knock again but once again there was no answer.

(Maybe she's not here)

He sighed looks like he will have to talk to her next time, in the corner of the apartment district Kasumi was looking at the blond who was about to leave she didn't wanted to avoid him on purpose but she couldn't face him yet. She felt so embarrassed for kissing him back at the party not that she didn't like kissing him on other hand she like the kiss a lot, she thought that Naruto didn't like it and she was afraid that he might reject her. She curse in her mind for being so childish how could she let jealousy take over her just because she saw Tina kissing his shadow clone, for a moment she sob a little what if he likes Tina what if he chose her she couldn't bare the feeling of heartbreak this was the first time in her life that she was feeling love for someone.

She took another peek at her front door to see If he was still there and he wasn't looks like he left she sighed in relief until she felt someone next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to avoid someone" she said coolly

"It better not be me the person you're avoiding right?"

She blush recognizing the voice she look behind her and saw Naruto grinning at her right now she felt like fainting for letting him sneak up on her.

"Well Kasumichan are you avoiding me?" he gave her the sad puppy eyes

She blush seeing how cute and adorable he look she sighed.

"I'm sorry Narutosan I want to apologize"

"Apologize for what?"

"For kissing you on the party I have no right to kiss you like that"

"Oh really' he said sounding a little disappointed

"Will you forgive me?"

"Kasumichan I don't have to forgive you for doing something like that it was just an accident and besides it's not that I didn't like it" he said while blushing

She blush at his comment" oh well I guess it's okay with you then it's all right"

"Kasumichan are you feeling all right because of your match with Hayate?"

"Oh that please Narutosan don't worry I'll be fine it's not the first time I have fought my brother I'll be all right"

"Okay but I'm still going to be there when you fight him and also it's strange before I came here Hayate came to my place and told me about the tradition in his village that when a woman kiss a man for the first time that he was responsible to take care of her"

Kasumi was a little surprise to hear that" really Narutosan I don't understand why would he told you that?"

"He also told me that you were still part of the village no matter what"

Kasumi's eyes widened hearing that a few tears were form in her eyes she dry them" he told you that thank you Narutosan" she then gasp (wait if he said that then that means I apply for the tradition and……) she blush since she kiss Naruto at the party she look at the blond who only smile at her.

"Kasumichan I'm responsible for you now so I will protect you okay?"

Her cheeks blush while nodding" yes thank you Narutosan I really appreciate it"

"Good now I have a surprised for you here" he made a small bag appear" I know you will like it"

She smiled while opening the bag curiosity has taken over her, her smile widened when she saw a bunch of strawberries.

"Narutosan thank you so much this means a lot to me" she said while blushing

He gave her his fox grin" no problem Kasumichan I know that you love strawberries so I pick the best"

She taste one" mmm this strawberries are very fresh you really pick the best"

"See I told you so" he said while his cheeks blush

She smile while giving him a hug" thank you Narutosan" she then broke the hug and something in her mind told her something she needed to do.

Naruto blush at the way the orange hair kunoichi was looking at him he felt nervous and he admitted that she was very beautiful. Kasumi took the courage to get in her tiptoes since Naruto was way taller 

than her and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek he blush feeling the soft sensation of her lips touching his cheek.

"I'll see you later Narutosan bye" she then left and went inside her apartment

Naruto smile while leaving he was happy and he knew what to do with Kasumi.

(I have to protect her from Hayate)

He left the apartment district not knowing that he was being watch from afar the street, Tina has been watching him she was in her blue Cadillac she saw everything from the hug to the kiss Kasumi gave him and she felt like digging her nails to the drive wheel. She didn't know why she was feeling so angry it was a hug and a kiss on his cheek it didn't meant nothing, but she remember the kiss she gave him at the party and that really make her very upset. She finally calm herself and drive off into the streets not knowing why she was this upset.

(I am not jealous I like Naruto as a friend but Kasumi she keeps kissing him and hugging him and……..ARGH I need a break)

Later at Tokyo gym

The Tokyo gym was the biggest place for fitness programs of all types, the building had four floors one dedicate to each types of fitness program the first floor was where the heavy machines were all the weight lifting bicycles and other machineries were on this floor, the second floor was the aerobics and other styles of exercises the third floor was the area where the martial arts classes takes place along with the showers section and finally the fourth floor was the cafeteria section. Outside of the building were Jan Lee and Lei Fang they arrived to the place where his match with Eliot will take place.

"Let's go" Jan Lee said

"Yeah I already know you are going to win" Lei Fang said cheery

The two enter the building and they met the announcer of the match he told them the match will be taking place in the third floor they went with him and took the elevator. When they reach the third floor and enter the large room they saw Eliot with Kokoro, Sasuke and Brad, Eliot was already waiting for his opponent to arrive the cameras were already rolling. Eliot and Jan Lee stood facing each other Kokoro gave him a kiss on his cheek for good luck which make him blush, the announcer got between the two.

"Welcome to all the viewers who are tuning in the second round of the Dead or Alive five tournament will now begin with the first match Eliot vs. Jan Lee"

"I must win"

"The look on your face says that you are ready"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Both charge and their fist collided Eliot threw a punch aiming for his stomach but Jan Lee use a hold on him grabbing his arm and hit him two kicks on his back. Jan Lee use a high a kick but Eliot caught it and threw a powerful palm thrust on his chest, Eliot charge with high kick Jan Lee dodge it and use an uppercut hitting his chin. Jan Lee use a couple of punches follow by two kicks Eliot dodge the punches but the kicks made contact with him he then saw him using his flying dragon kick he hit the ground dodging the attack. He took the chance that he was facing his back and use an uppercut which made contact he used two punches follow by a high kick. Jan Lee landed on his feet and threw a punch and a kick the movements of his attacks were so fast that Eliot couldn't dodge them he was hit in the face falling to the ground.

(Come on Eliot focus) Sasuke thought

(Eliot you can do it) Kokoro thought

Eliot got back up and Jan Lee ran to him he threw three high kicks Eliot dodge them and caught the third kick he threw another powerful thrust at his chest however Jan Lee didn't look like he was hurt by the attack. Jan Lee punched him and used another kick he was hit by the attacks and he was now panting. Eliot threw a kick but Jan Lee caught it and punched him hard on his stomach he then threw a kick hitting him he felt to the ground. Eliot got back up he was panting and he was injure looks like he was reaching his limit Jan Lee has proven to be a tough and strong opponent. Kokoro was still cheering him while Brad was taking a nap and Sasuke sighed look like he already knows the outcome of the match al along.

(Damn Jan Lee is still stronger Eliot is tough but Jan Lee is tougher Eliot is fast but he is faster looks like Jan Lee has won again I better be ready in case I fight him or Naruto)

Eliot charge at him throwing a couple of punches and kicks but it was no use his attacks were slower than normal and Jan Lee dodge them with ease he was still ready to fight. Jan Lee used a low kick tripping the young teen to the ground, he was about to get up but Jan Lee stop him in his tracks.

"That's enough Eliot you have fought a good fight but you're too injure too continue fighting"

Eliot panted while feeling the pain from his injuries" thanks for the fight Jan Lee" he look to the announcer of the match" it's over I give up"

"Then the winner of the match is Jan Lee"

WINNER

"Thanks for the fight"

Lei Fang cheer as she went to Jan Lee and Kokoro and Sasuke went to Eliot.

"Eliot are you okay?" Kokoro said worry

"I'll live" he said in a humorous tone

(Sakura is not here since she's working at Ryu's shop I guess we'll have to take him to a hospital) Sasuke thought

Brad woke up and saw the group" hey is the match about to begin?"

Everybody sweat dropped at his comment

"No Brad the match is over" Kokoro said in a scowl

Eliot try to get up but he flinch in pain.

"Easy Eliot don't move we'll take you to a hospital" Sasuke said while carrying him

Kokoro help Sasuke carry the injure teen they left and Jan Lee and Lei Fang were alone in the room.

"Congratulations" she said happy

Jan Lee look at her" are you ready to tell me what do you want to ask me?"

Lei Fang sighed in frustration" you still think I want to ask you something no Jan Lee I don't so please drop the subject"

"You're lying" he said with a smirk

Lei Fang growl" FINE I wanted to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend there you happy" she then gasp" uh oh I…….I mean……..I……I……." her whole face was red from embarrassment

Jan Lee stood quiet not knowing what to say but a small smile was form on his lips.

"If I say yes will you continued to spar with me?"

Lei Fang smile while blushing" of course I will continue to spar with you"

"Then you're my girlfriend" he then took her hand and left the room while she was still getting the information she just heard.

(I don't believe it Jan Lee is my boyfriend I'm so happy I finally have a relationship with him) she thought while giggling

At Lisas's apartment she was talking with Tenchi on the phone when she heard a knock on her door.

"Oh someone's at the door I'll talk to you later Tenchi" she then hang the phone and went to he front door

When she opened it she saw Tina with a shocking expression on her face.

"Tina what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure come on"

She let her enter and she was shock Lisa could easily tell something was bothering her.

"Okay Tina what's wrong?"

"Lisa I just found out something shocking but I'm pretty sure you knew all along about it"

"What?" she said puzzle

"I…..I don't know how to say this to you but…………..I……….I" she paused while blushing

Lisa was now worry for her" Tina what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath while looking at her friend since high school who she was concern for her.

"Lisa I think I'm in love with Naruto"

To be continued

Wow first Kasumi admits that she loves Naruto and now Tina damn Naruto is so lucky how does he do it it's a mystery I tell you please read an review thank you farewell and coming soon chapter 18 from taming two hearts.

Next chapter a difficult decision: win the match or lose for the sake of friendship.


	17. A difficult decision

Chapter 17 A difficult decision: win the match or lose for the sake of friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Authors Notes: thank you everyone for reviewing and to answer your question Otakudude Akatsuki won't be involve in this arc yes I say it this will be part 1 of a trilogy as for the Kyubi just as mention in chapter 1 Tsunade reinforce the seal of the Kyubi since it was slowly vanishing which means Naruto has full access to the Kyubi's chakra the Kyubi can't control him anymore thanks to the seal but he will still have the Kyubi's features when he's angry or upset and he can also summon the Kyubi's tails along with the demon fox cloak and don't worry eventually Naruto will use the Kyubi's chakra in the story when hehehe that I won't be saying.

Naruto knock on Tina's door he just needed to tell her one way or the other, he needed to tell her about the Kyubi about him being a jinchurikki he was feeling desperate and he needed to tell her the truth about him. He didn't know how she was going to react but he feared that she was going to hate him nevertheless he needed to tell her he did told Kasumi and she has accepted him as her friend and he was very happy. Now he was going to find out if Tina will be like Kasumi and accept him or reject him, the door finally open and Tina emerge wearing a long blue shirt and a pair of blue sandals.

"Hi Tinachan"

She gave him a seductive smile" hey Naruto?"

"Can I……"

Naruto didn't finish because Tina drag him inside and shut the door behind her and locking it, Naruto gulp somehow he had a bad feeling about this. Tina took his hand and led him upstairs making him more nervous of where she was taking him.

"Um……Tinachan where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" she said in seductive tone

He gulp he didn't like where this was going at all that's when he saw that Tina has brought him to her bedroom he suddenly blush he was thinking the last thing that could happen in this peculiar situation.

"Tinachan why did you brought me to your room?"

"Isn't it obvious" she said sweetly as she got closer to him" I want you Naruto"

He blush at the way she say it, it was very seductive she then gave him a passionate kiss which he was completely lost by it and he accept it he felt her tongue invading his mouth al long with his tongue. Tina moan as she taste his lips she then broke the kiss and threw him into her bed she got on top of him in a 

very provocative position. Naruto blush hard he notice some reaction in a certain part of his body, Tina the lifted her shirt a little he blush as he saw that she was wearing a white string panty. Tina grin as she saw her blond love blushing like mad she then went to his ear and whisper seductively.

"Naruto guess what…….I'm not wearing a bra" she giggle

Naruto's eyes widened Tina then gave him a passionate kiss she broke it and she was about to take off her shirt. Naruto couldn't believe Tina was about to reveal herself to him but suddenly he remember the reason why he came here.

He growl (damn it I know I'm going to regret this but I have to tell her)

He got off from Tina making her a little disappointed.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath" Tinachan I have to tell you something important about me it's a secret I have to tell you because it's an important one"

Tina was confused" what do you mean?"

"Look Tinachan eighteen years ago my village was attack by a nine tails fox demon and the leader of the village the Yondaime Hokage use a sealing jutsu in exchange for his life he seal the fox demon inside a new born child, that child…..was me"

Tina expression change to an angry look" so that's why you have those whiskers on your cheeks you are a monster"

"No Tinachan the Kyubi is seal inside my stomach but I'm not a monster" he said while some tears fell from his eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK" she shouted in anger

All of the sudden Bass enter the room.

"What's going on here?" he said angry

"Daddy he's a monster save me from him" she then went behind the large man

"No Tinachan wait" Naruto said but he was caught off by Bass.

"I always knew you could never be trusted you are so dead" Bass said while crackling his knuckles.

"No please I'm not a monster NO"

Naruto rose from his bed sweating like crazy he was in his room he sighed in relief.

(It was all just a dream damn I can't tell Tinachan about the Kyubi)

He got up from his bed and made a large yawn he then left his room to see Sasuke eating some fry eggs with bacon

"Morning sleeping beauty" he said with a grin

"Yeah yeah" he went to the kitchen counter and picked a noodle cup he went to boil the water.

"So Naruto I hope you're ready for your big match with Tina tonight?"

Naruto stood quiet and got seated next to Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Naruto did you hear me I said if you're ready for your big match with Tina tonight"

"Yeah I guess"

"That yeah I guess sounded unsure you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine get off my back Sasuke" Naruto said with a growl

"Well someone's in a bad mood today" Sasuke said with a snicker

"Look Naruto I'll be serious with you I want you to know that in this tournament I am looking forward to fight you in the final round"

Naruto was taken back" really Sasuke I didn't know I guess I'm happy to hear that"

"Of course if we fight in the final match we can show the crowd what we are made off we'll give them one hell of a match, however to do that they are a few rough obstacles we have to cross in order for that to happen"

Naruto was serious" you mean Ryu, Jan Lee and Hayate?"

"Yeah they are without a doubt the strongest fighters in the tournament next to me you and Sakura we know that Ryu is number one and Jan Lee is probably second and Hayate third so we have to do whatever it takes to defeat the rest of the opponents in order to face them"

"So why are you telling me this?" Naruto said puzzle

Sasuke was once again serious" Naruto don't hold back on Tina she's nowhere near you're level beat her quick so you can advance to the next round are we clear?"

Naruto stood quiet for a moment" I….I don't know"

Sasuke growl" what do you mean you don't know look you can't let yourself beat by her if you lose you're out of the tournament and the three of us have to advance to the semifinals"

"I don't know okay Tinachan is my friend and I don't want to hurt her"

Sasuke sighed" Naruto you are not going to kill her you are just going to give her a few bruises nothing Sakura can heal she will be there so don't worry about it"

"But still I don't know if I can go through with this"

Sasuke glare at him" Naruto I swear if you let her win I will never forgive you"

"Fine I won't let her win there you happy" Naruto snarl

Sasuke sighed when he heard a knock on the door he went to answer the door while Naruto went to pick the boiling water for the noodle cup along with a glass of water. When Sasuke open the door he saw Tina wearing a white shirt with the American flag a pair of jeans and cowboy boots.

(Well speak of the devil) Sasuke thought

"Hi Sasuke" Tina greeted

"Hey" he greeted he look towards the kitchen" Naruto your girlfriend is here" he grin

Naruto spit his water when he heard that he look from the kitchen and saw Tina who was blushing at Sasuke's comment.

"Um...hi Tinachan"

Tina entered and smirk" I like your sandals"

Naruto look and he was wearing his puppy sandals he blush" hehe thanks"

Sasuke grin" well I'll leave you two love birds alone" he the left to his room leaving a blushing Naruto and a blushing Tina behind.

"So…..um Tinachan why have you came here?"

"I have been wondering if you wanted to go with me to a joy ride around the city."

"Oh I like that okay I let me get dress"

"Okay I will wait for you outside" she said while leaving the apartment.

Naruto went back to his room and change to a shirt jeans and white sneakers he left the apartment and saw Tina's Cadillac parked outside he went to and got on the car.

"Let's go" he said cheery

Tina nodded and they drove off.

During the past hours they have been talking and laughing while enjoying the joyride around the city. Tina told him things about her life that she would never talk about with her friends while Naruto was listening to every detail as he knew more about the blond bombshell. He was also telling her a few 

things from his past like the time in the academy when he accidentally kiss Sasuke on the lips making Tina laugh out loud, he couldn't believe he told her something so embarrassing from his life it was also something he didn't wanted to remember. They were a little hungry and decided to drop into one of the Mexican restaurants they order a couple burritos; they finally reach a large hill outside of the city and Tina park her car next to a tree. They both got off and Tina told him to sit in the hood of the car, that's when he saw the most beautiful view they could see the entire city and the light of the afternoon make it more beautiful.

"Wow this is truly a beautiful sight" Naruto said in awe.

"It is isn't it of all the spots in Tokyo this is my favorite"

Naruto nodded while taking a bite of his burrito and Tina look back at him with a smirk.

"So Naruto how did it felt to kiss Sasuke?"

Naruto almost choke on his burrito" come on Tinachan stop it"

Tina laugh while drying some of the tears from her eyes" sorry sorry I couldn't resist that really was an embarrassing moment"

He sighed" it was horrible it was like kissing my brother"

"Well I guess it's kind of obvious you think of him as a brother it's no big surprise you felt that way" she then took a bite from her own burrito.

Naruto took another bite and he chuckle when he saw that Tina had a little of tartar sauce near her lip.

"What's wrong?" she said while swallowing her food.

"Tinachan you have some tartar sauce on your lip"

"Oh really where?" she started touching her face trying to get spot out.

"It's okay I'll clean it up" he pick a napkin and clean the spot near her lip.

Tina blush feeling his hand on her cheek and for a moment her conscious kick in, she then touch his face with both hands surprising him and blushing a little and pull him closer kissing him in the process. Naruto blush while tasting her lips once again Tina's tongue invaded his mouth and play with his own tongue, he thought that this is what heaven felt like even if the kiss was intense he thought about the kiss Kasumi gave him at the party and blush a lot. Tina kiss him with so much passion of all the kisses she gave him this was by far the best she has ever had, after of couple of minutes they broke the kiss to catch their breath. They were gasping for air and for a while they stood quiet it seems they were both embarrassed to say anything at the moment. Naruto look back at her he needed to tell her about the Kyubi he couldn't take it anymore even if it turns out like his dream he needed to get this off his chest with her.

"Tinachan?"

"Yeah what is it?" she said quickly feeling her cheeks heat up.

"There's something I have to tell you" he said in a serious tone.

Tina's heart skip a beat while blushing.

(Oh my god does he feels the same way about me?)

"It's a secret that I have to tell you so please listen" his expression change to a sad look while Tina was listening to what he was about to tell her.

"Eighteen years ago my village was attack by a nine tails demon fox it was too powerful a lot of our ninjas were kill by it but then the leader of our village who was the Yondaime Hokage face the demon and he perform a forbidden sealing technique in exchange of his life he seal the fox demon Kyubi inside a new born child" he look at her who was still listening but she look a little clueless.

"Tinachan that new born child was me I am the container of the demon fox Kyubi"

He looked at her again and she was still trying to understand the information she just receive until she let it sink and understood his story. Naruto was nervous he wanted to know what her reaction was will she be mad at him and reject him like in his dream or will she accept him like Kasumi did. Suddenly Tina burst out laughing making Naruto really confuse of all the reactions he was expecting this was by far the most unexpected, she laugh so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"Tinachan are you okay?" he said worry

She dry her tears while holding her laughter" oh Naruto that story was hilarious it was very creative so I will give you credit for it"

Naruto sweat dropped (what the she doesn't believe me)

"But it's true Tinachan I do have the demon fox seal inside of me that's why I have the whiskers" he said while pointing to his whiskers.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Naruto you want me to believe that you have a demon inside of you and where is it?" she said with a smirk.

"It's sealed in my stomach"

Tina laugh again" of course you have a demon there your own stomach is a demon your appetite is monstrous"

Naruto frown" what do you mean?"

"Naruto you ate four lobsters and three crabs now that's what I call a monster appetite"

Naruto cross his arms while blushing" well I was hungry"

"Exactly" Tina said with a smirk.

Naruto pouted while Tina gave him a friendly hug they both laugh and continued watching the great view, Tina the check her watch and sighed.

"Well it's getting late I should take you back to your place so you could prepare for our match"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" he said in a disappointed tone.

"What's wrong why are so disappointed you're not looking forward to our match?"

"Yeah I guess I don't know I don'twant to hurt you Tinachan"

Tina smile" thanks for worrying but just because you're my friend that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you so you better be ready for me" she wink at him.

He nodded still feeling worry Tina started her Cadillac and they drove off from the hill, an hour later they arrived at the building where his apartment was.

Naruto got off from the car" thanks for the ride Tinachan"

"No problem I was glad I'll see you at the wrestling arena bye lol" she then left.

Naruto sighed as he headed to the building when he got to his apartment he saw Sasuke and Sakura standing in front of the door looks they were waiting for him.

"About time you got here what took you so long were you making out with Tina?" Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto blush while Sakura scolded him with an elbow on his waist.

"Don't listen to him Naruto are you ready for your match?"

"Yeah I am" he said with a smile.

"Remember what we talk about" Sasuke said

Naruto nodded and enter his apartment he went to his room and got change into his ninja uniform , he went outside and closed the door as he face his two friends.

He put his black leaf headband around his forehead" let's go"

The three leaf heading to the wrestling arena while Naruto was still unsure whether he could fight Tina.

(Can I really do this?)

Later at the WWA wrestling arena

The whole arena was completely sold out the fans were cheering expecting this match for a while. Lisa and Tenchi were in one of the seats of course Lisa was going to be present to witness her friends match, high above the rafters of the arena Ryun d Hayate were watching they were expecting to see Naruto's match as well as more of his skills. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in front row close to the ring, suddenly Naruto appear and the crowd went wild looks like ever since his match with Zack he has become quite famous. The announcer went to the ring and stood next to Naruto both waiting for the arrival of the next fighter, the crowd cheer hearing Tina's entrance theme Tina enter the ring wearing her cowboy hat her American top her long jeans and cowboy boots.

Naruto was impressed the way the crowd went wild seeing her entering the wrestling ring he smile she was after all pretty famous.

"Tinachan you seem to have a lot of fans" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Of course they love the women's champion and I'm not the only one who has fans" Tina said while pointing the left side of the arena.

Naruto saw a lot people with banners that said Go Naruto, Naruto rules marry me Naruto and others more.

He blush in embarrassment" wow I didn't know I was famous"

Tina giggle as she face him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S TIME TO BEGIN THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND NARUTO VS. TINA"

"Let's go Tinachan"

"Come on Naruto I won't bite…..much"

(Naruto beat her quick) Sasuke thought.

Get ready……FIGHT

Tina charge at him and tackle him sending him to the ground she then open his legs and tight them around her she turn him the other way, Sakura gasp recognizing the submission hold it was no doubt the sharp shooter.

(Looks like Tina wants to finish this quick) Sakura thought.

Tenchi cheer at Tina while Lisa was quiet she could tell that there was something wrong with Tina.

(What's going on usually Tina buys some time to bring a nice show for the fans but this time she wants to hurry up and beat him she must be taking this whole thing of fighting him seriously and wants to finish it)

Naruto scream in pain feeling the pain as Tina continued to make pressure on his legs.

"Give up Naruto"

"Never"

"Fine then"

She released her hold and climb to the third rope Lisa gasp recognizing her move.

(Tina wants to finish this quick that's her signature move the Texas bomb drop)

Tina jump and her bottom hit Naruto head on as he scream in pain, up on the rafters Hayate was really disappointed.

"This match is not even worth watching"

"Hayate you do realize that he's holding back" Ryu said

"I know but holding back on his opponent for friendship is truly a pathetic sight"

(He's one to talk Hayate you also hold back when you fought Kasumi in the third tournament)

Sasuke was not happy watching his best friend getting beat without even him fighting back.

(Damn it Naruto don't you even dare get beaten by her)

Tina made him stand up she use a power bomb on him she went down to meet his gaze.

"Ready to give up now?"

"NO" was the only reply from the blond.

She shook her head and made him stand up she then raise him and use a German duplex she then jump on him hitting him again.

"I don't get it Sasukekun why is he holding back?" Sakura said worry.

Sasuke growl" because he doesn't want to hurt her he considers her as a good friend and he's not willing to hurt her even if it is to win the match"

"What but that means he's going to let Tina win?"

Sasuke nodded as he continued to watch the match.

Tina used a headlock on him while she lean closer on his ear.

"Looks like you're not taking me seriously Naruto because if don't take me seriously then you lost the match already"

Naruto broke free from her grip surprising her along with the crowd he threw a punch at her but the attack pass her a few inches from her face, and no doubt Uzumaki Naruto was holding back on her. The crowd was cheering for Naruto expecting to come back and fight while the others were cheering for Tina. Tina couldn't believe it all the attacks the blond teen was giving her weren't even reaching her face, she use a drop kick on him Naruto try to get up but Tina grab him and raised him in the air she then slam him on the ring. Naruto try to get up but he was feeling the pain from his body Tina was giving him a beating Naruto was able to get on his knees but Tina grab him by the back of his head her hands were gripping his face.

"What are you doing Tinachan let me go"

"You really are stubborn Naruto you are holding back on me but you don't want to lose the match well I'm going to change that right now"

Lisa gasp seeing the technique Tina had on Naruto (it's over for Naruto Tina is using a sleeper hold on him once he sleeps the match will be over)

Sasuke was still upset while Sakura was worry for her teammate up in the rafters Hayate was still disappointed and Ryu was still looking down on the match.

(It seems you won't be fighting me Naruto after all so much for your promise)Hayate thought.

"Tinachan what is this?"

"This is a sleeper hold while I'm holding you like this you will eventually fall asleep"

Naruto gasp (she's not kidding I can feel my eyes getting heavy I can barely keep them open)

"Tinachan I won't give up" he said while trying to break free from her hold but it was useless he was getting sleepy.

"I know that's why I'm using a sleeper hold on you Naruto I know It's been hard for you to fight me believe me it's been harder for me now be a good boy take a nap and let me with the match" she said while a small tear ran from her right cheek.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open he was about to fall asleep while the crowd was still cheering for him and Sasuke and Sakura were cheering him too.

(Maybe I should let her win I can't fight her she has become such a good friend of mine) suddenly he remembers the reasons to win the tournament.

(Don't worry Zack I'll win the prize money I will help you get your island back)

(That's right I promised Zack I will give him half of the prize money and I also want to help Eliot and now that he has been eliminated from the tournament it's up to me to help him and also) he then remembers another important promise.

(Hayate before this tournament is over I will defeat you that's a promise)

(Don't make promises you can't keep)

(I never go back on my word that's my ninja way)

(Of course Zack, Eliot and Hayate no I can't lose I CAN'T LOSE)

His eyes open while Tina was shock.

"N…Naruto you are still awake that can't be?"

"I'm sorry Tinachan but I can't lose this match there so much at stake in this tournament so many people to help and you are right I was holding back on you because I didn't wanted to hurt you Tinachan you have become a good friend and that's why you are precious to me"

Tina blush hard while smiling.

(I'm precious to him?)

In a blink of an eye Naruto vanish in a yellow blur and he was behind Tina breaking free from her sleeper hold once and for all he then hit her on the back of her head knocking her out. There was silence in the whole arena for a moment not realizing what just happened one second Tina was about to win the match since Naruto was almost asleep and the next second she was unconscious on the ring.

The announcer went to her and check on her.

"She's out it's over the winner of the match is Naruto"

WINNER

"I'm sorry Tinachan forgive me"

The crowd cheers loudly even if they didn't know what just happened or how did he won the match but they continued cheering. Up in the rafters Ryu and Hayate were shock at the conclusion of the match.

"It's impossible" Hayate said shock.

"Tha….that jutsu no doubt about it it's the flying thunder god jutsu the unique jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage" Ryu said

"I don't believe this he really is the one" Hayate said

"Yes our suspicion about him were true after all'

Hayate growl while vanishing in a swirl of leaves Ryu followed him shortly but not before thinking.

(The son of the Yondaime Hokage lives on)

Later outside of the arena

WHAM

Sasuke smack Naruto on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SASUKE" shouted an angry Naruto.

"You idiot you almost lost the match back there"

"But I didn't I won so there was no reason for you to hit me in the first place" he said upset.

"I felt like it"

Naruto growl" why you little" just before he got a chance to attack the Uchiha Sakura got between them.

"That's enough children if you can't play nice I will have to separate you" she said in a motherly tone.

Just then Tina, Lisa and Tenchi came to them.

"Hey Naruto that was a good match even if Tina started beating you up in the beginning of the match" Lisa said with a chuckle.

"Yeah thanks Lisa"

Lisa the notice Tina's look and smirk.

"Okay everyone let's go and leave the two love birds alone"

The group smirk and left leaving two blushing people behind.

"Tinachan are you okay?" he said worry.

"Yeah I'm fine I can't believe you beat me with just one hit you really were holding back on me"

"I'm sorry Tinachan"

"Don't worry Naruto it was a match you have to do it" she said while blushing a little" Naruto?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Did you meant what you said back at the ring about me being precious to you?" she turn her head away from him so he couldn't see the blushing on her cheeks.

Naruto smile at her" of course Tinachan you are my friend so that's why you're precious to me"

Tina sweat dropped (friend great)

Naruto saw her sour expression" Tinachan are you okay?"

Tina shook her head" nah it's okay come on let's go find the others"

"Yeah and I am hungry"

"There you go again" Tina said with a smirk.

"What what do you mean by that oh I get it you're teasing me again aren't you about my appetite"

"No I am not" she giggle while running.

"TINACHAN COME BACK HERE" he shouted while following her.

While Tina was running she looked behind the running blond and smile.

(Okay Naruto we are friends…….for now)

To be continued

It's official Naruto has two friends who are fan girls of his and they both love him damn lucky bastard which mean a cat fight could develop in future chapters who knows anyway read and review coming soon chapter 19 from taming two hearts farewell.

Next chapter: The cunning assassin and the strong medic ninja.


	18. The cunning assassin the strong kunoichi

Chapter 18 The cunning assassin and the strong medic ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Authors Notes: well I finally decided to reveal the official pairings list because if you guys haven't figure it out by now then I'm sorry to say this but you have to be a complete idiot not to notice.

Naruto/Kasumi/Tina (yup that's right it's a three way pairing ……for now but in the end Naruto will have to choose one)

Sasuke/Ayane (I like this pairing I think they click and they are similar in personalities)

Sakura/Hayabusa (this pairing is another favorite of mine however I will be focusing more on this pairing in part 3 of the trilogy so I apologize)

Helena/OC (Felipe)

Lisa/OC (Tenchi)

Hayate/Hitomi (this is another pairing who I'll be focusing a lot in part 3)

Eliot/Kokoro

Jan Lee/Lei Fang

Brad/Christie (I will be focusing on this pairing in part 2 of the trilogy)

Zack/NIki

Sakura was in her apartment she was doing one of her daily routines which was to learn one of the advance healing jutsu according to the scrolls that Ryu gave her from his clan. She concentrated her chakra and followed every direction in the scroll follow by the hand seals to perform the jutsu, but it always ended in the same result which she became exhausted from using too much chakra. She sighed and closed the scroll as she put them away and hide them in a safe place.

(Ryu wasn't kidding when he said those jutsus were advance they all take too much chakra to perform I wonder if I'll be able to master them at least one of them, but I'm more interested in learning the one that you can revive someone from the dead it's just like elder Chiyo's jutsu but it doesn't take your life in return it will definitely become useful for our missions)

She went to her room and got change she was wearing a red blouse with short sleeve's a pair of jeans and pink sneakers she left her apartment and left into the streets of the city, she didn't have to work to 

go to work today because Ryu gave her the day off she has been a very good employee and he gave her the day off every once in a while. She didn't even bother to go check on his two teammates because they were eventually spending time with their girlfriends. Sasuke was probably with Ayane sparing with her since they will be fighting in the fifth match of the second round and Naruto was either with Kasumi or Tina she was sometimes amazed by the dense blond not to notice that both of them like him. She sighed she really envy them they have found precious people to spend time with and she, well she has found someone special for her but she was unsure whether to even ask him out on a date.

She knew she like Ryu very much since she first met him but her insecurity and her fear of rejection got in her way to find happiness. She didn't notice that she reach a bank she gasp seeing trough the glass window that there was a robbery being perform. There were a lot of people being taken as hostages and the robbers had business suit and different color mask, she made sure that they didn't spotted her charging in front of them was only going to get her kill so she went decided to take another route. She went behind the bank and started climbing the building with her feet once she reach the roof top of the building she notice that the ventilation shaft of the building was already open looks like she wasn't the only one who was thinking in interrupting the robbery.

She went to the ventilation entrance and she walk while crouching she slowly made her way to the where all of the hostages and the robbers were. She saw trough one of the ventilation windows and saw a total of ten armed men their numbers weren't much so it should be easy to take them out, however she needed a strategy to beat them without the need of getting any of the hostages hurt. She saw one of the robbers pointing a gun to one of the employees he gave her a bag and she started putting all the money in the bag while the rest of the robbers were pointing their guns to the rest of the people who were just customers to the bank.

"Come on lady hurry up and give me all the money or I will fill your head with holes" the robber said.

"Yes of course please don't kill me" the woman pleaded.

"That depends on your cooperation"

(Damn why haven't they sounded the alarm maybe they haven't yet this is going to be a little tough without risking harming the hostages) Sakura thought.

"Al right all of the money is in the bag"

"Not all of it the vault is the only thing left" one of the robbers said.

"Al right lady open the vault NOW" he pointed gun at her head.

"But but……I"

"I swear I will kill you or better" the robber signal of his mean he brought to the woman one of the hostages.

Sakura gasp seeing the woman had white short hair and crystal clear eyes she was wearing a black leather jacket black pants and black boot, she recognize the woman anywhere.

(I don't believe it that's Christie)

"Al right lady if you don't open the vault I will kill her and you don't want that in your conscious do you?"

"Okay" the woman said quickly.

She lead the leader of the robbers into the vault he decided to take Christie with him just in case, the women open the vault and the leader went inside seeing all of the money he gave an evil grin.

"Hey boys finish up getting the money because we have a lot to take here" he said while grinning.

He then noticed that Christie was giving him a seductive look she then walked towards him very sensually.

"Hey what the hell are you trying to pull?" he pointed the gun at her.

"I'm sorry but I'm a woman with needs it's been a long time since a man has satisfied me" she then lick her lips making the robber sweat.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well maybe you are the man that can finally please me" Christie said in a seductive tone.

She then hold him while licking her lips the robber was about to kiss her until she stop him.

"You know I like the whole mask thing but how about you show me your face?"

"Well if you want me that badly baby I will take it off just for you"

He took his mask off and she grin recognizing the face of her target she lean his face closer to his about to kiss him.

"Are you Seijo Kumo leader of the black fangs gangsters?"

His grin grew wider" the one and only baby"

(That's all I needed to know)

"So how did you know my name?"

He lean his face close to hers she then reach to her wrist and took out an invisible wire put it around his neck she quickly turn to his back and started strangling him he try to break free but Christie's grip was too strong for him and in a matter of seconds he felt to the ground dead.

(Target eliminated)

She then took a small digital camera from her pocket and took a few snapshots of the dead gangster leader.

(These photos will give him proof enough)

She then heard gunshots coming from outside of the vault did the robbers decided to shoot all of the hostages when she look outside she saw Sakura beating the crap out of them.

(Great my opponent decided to play hero and because of her the cops might come) Christie though irritated.

Sakura punch another robber sending him crashing into a wall she then took his gun and hide in one of the counters while the rest of them were shooting at her. She took a look at the weapon and she was very confused at the sight of it.

(How the heck do I use this?)

She then pointed the gun to one of the robbers and use her instinct which tell her to pull the thing call the trigger the gun fire at the robber.

"AH MY LEG YOU BITCH"

"Oops sorry"

"Damn that bitch is a pain in the ass" one of the robbers said.

"Hey come on out you forehead freak" another robber said.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she glare with pure hatred at the robber who called her that.

"What did you say?" she said in a calm tone.

"I said you ARE A FOREHEAD FREAK"

"Yeah that forehead is huge" a robber said while laughing.

The robbers have made one big mistake they just dig their own grave because when you fight Haruno Sakura you take one good precaution about her never EVER made fun of her forehead because if you do you will be earning a ticket to your own death.

Christie was about to beat the rest of the robbers when she saw that Sakura was pissed she even had flames coming out of her the robbers felt like they wet their pants.

"YOU BASTARDS" she shouted in anger as she punched the ground destroying it completely the robbers were caught in the crumble and they were all unconscious.

Christie stood there with her mouth wide open she couldn't believe what she just witness.

(Holy shit she destroy a whole floor with one punch is she on steroids?)

Sakura calm down while looking at the beat up robbers.

"Serves them right" he then notice that the hostages were still unharmed even after her attack she must be careful next time.

"That was quite impressive" Christie said while walking towards her" now I need you to come with me"

"Why should I listen to you?" said Sakura while raising an eyebrow.

Christie pointed her gun at her" I can't let you get away you see you are a witness at what happened her and if the police finds me I'll be in trouble, these fools have already press the alarm and it won't be long before the police gets here so you're coming with me"

"Trying to save yourself why am I not surprise fine"

Christie left the bank with Sakura following her of course Christie was still pointing her gun at her making sure she doesn't get any ideas, they arrived at the parking where her black Jaguar was park. The two got on and she drove off from a few minutes later the police arrived and they safely escape the enforcers of the law. While Christie was driving Sakura was feeling a little uncomfortable it's not every day do you get threaten by an assassin and you get to be in the same car with her, she could beat her and escape but she decided to let it slide for now. The main reason she wanted to stay with Christie is since she's involve with Donovan then maybe she could tell her more about DOATEC or any leads that might lead to the whereabouts of Orochimaru.

"So um….Christie"

"Let's get one thing straight my car my rules and rule number one is you are not allowed to talk unless I tell you to talk rule number two don't touch a thing in my car you touch or even break something I'll kill you on the spot are we clear?"

Sakura sweat dropped (yup I am going to get along with her) she thought sarcastic.

(I should kill her) inner Sakura said upset.

She stood quiet and decided to follow her rules maybe she could get some information out of her later, a few minutes later Christie took a quick glance at her seeing that she was following her rule of not talking without her permission she got went to watch the road ahead.

"You're one of them?"

Sakura look at her with a puzzle look she wasn't going to tell her since she couldn't.

"You can talk" Christie said.

"I'm one of who?"

"You're one of those ninjas just like the ones that destroy the DOATEC tri tower"

"Well I am a ninja but I'm not related to the ones that attack DOATEC the same with my friends"

"What's the difference you are probably here to destroy DOATEC but I have news for you it won't be that easy because DOATEC main headquarters locations is unknown"

That got Sakura's attention" really and you might know where is the location?"

"Hell should I know and even if I knew the location I wouldn't tell you" Christie spat.

Sakura sweat dropped (she's a real piece of work)

"It's kind of obvious you are trying to protect Donovan and DOATEC"

"No you are wrong I could care less about Donovan and DOATEC I just need him to be alive until I kill Helena so I could receive my payment"

"You only want to kill Helena because of the money?"

"Yeah Donovan is paying me a lot for her death so I can't refuse although that killing her has been a pain in the ass and even more now that she has a new bodyguard" she said with a growl.

"So in truth you don't want to kill her?"

Christie kept her eyes on the road" hum now that you mention it I guess I don't really want to kill her even if she makes me sick when I was undercover as her servant I realized how opposite we were, the two us were like the opposites sides of a coin she's completely the opposite of what I am"

"And even if you feel that way about her you don't want to kill her?" Sakura said with a raise eyebrow.

"Look pinky let's get one straight I'm an assassin but just because I am one that doesn't mean I like killing, well sometimes I do but I am not a bloodthirsty one"

Sakura sweat dropped at her comment (pinky does my hair stands that much?)

"Anyway you just answer my question you want to destroy DOATEC well good luck with that"

Sakura smiled a little (I guess she's not so bad after all I thought she was a coldhearted psycho bitch but I guess I was wrong)

Christie growl seeing through her rearview mirror hearing the sirens blaring Sakura look behind and gasp seeing police cars following them.

"Great the damn cops are right behind me thanks to you (note to self kill her if I had the chance)"

"Hey I haven't done anything I just help those people from those robbers" Sakura said with a frown.

"Exactly I only went there to kill the leader of the group the rest didn't mean a thing to me"

"So what are you going to do with the police?" she said in a nervous tone.

"What do you think get them off my tail" she then turn on her ipod.

(Time for some music)

(Song hell and consequences by Stonesour)

Sakura gulp" um…..Christie"

"Fasten your seat belt and don't scream"

(Uh oh) Sakura thought scare but nevertheless she did fasten her seat belt.

Christie speed up her Jaguar going easy a hundred miles per hour the police speed up trying to catch her she grin from her rear view mirror.

(Wimps)

She speed up again and took a right turn while the police took the turn and crash since they were going too fast to take the turn.

(Amateurs)

Sakura gasp while looking straight head" Christie ROADBLOCK"

"Yeah yeah I see it" she snorted seeing the roadblocks of police.

She saw a large ramp near the roadblock and smirk.

(These cops are stupid who will make a roadblock near a ramp)

She speed up reaching a hundred and fifty and she took the ramp and jump passing the roadblock with ease while Sakura look like she was ready to throw up, Christie's car landed safety and continue traveling through the streets she then gaze at the green face Sakura.

"You throw up in my car and I will make you eat your own puke and kick you out like garbage" she said with a glare.

Sakura gulp while trying not to throw up her face return to normal color she then growl in her mind.

(I take back what I said about her she is a such a bitch I can't wait for our match I'm going to beat her like a bad habit)

"Well Sakura it's almost time for our match but before we go to our destination I have to pick my pay for killing the gangster leader"

"Good I have no problem with that"

Minutes later Christie got park on the sidewalk near a restaurant she got off the car.

"Wait here and don't try to run away" Christie said as she left to the restaurant.

(How the hell does she thinks she is I am not a scary cat oh I can't wait to beat her) inner Sakura said.

She saw Christie meeting with a man wearing business suit she showed him the pictures in her digital camera and he gave her a silver color briefcase. She then left the restaurant and got back into the car while Sakura stare at the briefcase.

"What's in the briefcase?"

Christie grin" payday"

"Oh of course"

"Well I'll take you back to your place so you can prepare for our match and don't try to chicken out"

Sakura ignore her comment and Christie drove off from the restaurant, minutes later they arrived at her apartment, Sakura got off from her car.

"Thanks for the lift I'll see you at Tokyo pier"

"The same goes for me I don't want you to run away from our match" Christie said with grin.

Sakura chuckle at her comment" Christie let me tell you something" she then gave her a dead serious look" don't ever underestimated me or you will regret it"

"Whatever" was her only reply before driving off.

(Oh I can wait to beat her up) inner Sakura said while raising her fist.

(Me too)

She enter her apartment and got change into her uniform she then close the door to her apartment and left she didn't even bother to check on Naruto and Sasuke since they were still spending time with their girlfriends, with pure determination as her guide she left towards Tokyo the location of her match with Christie. She didn't know that high above the buildings she was being watched over by a trusting ally he then vanish. An hour later she arrived at Tokyo pier she walk towards to the first warehouse that was station next to the seafood restaurant. She then saw some of the people who work in the pier waiting for the match to begin she saw the cameras and the announcer waiting for the fighters to arrive. After a couple of minutes Christie arrived in her black Jaguar she then got off and stood face to face with Sakura.

"I hope you are ready for me Sakura" Christie said in a venomous tone.

"Of course I hope YOU are ready for me Christie" she said while putting her black leather gloves.

"Ladies and gentlemen present and the viewers watching it's time to begin the third match of the second round Sakura vs. Christie"

"CHA time to kick some ass"

"You will taste my venom"

Get ready……FIGHT

Christie grin in satisfaction she was going to win this fight easily or so she thought she use a palm strike at Sakura only to get by her hand she tighten her hold on her making her growl in pain, she then broke her hold and grab her by her hand sending her to the ground. Sakura smirk even if she has lowered her chakra level cutting her strength in half was enough to take down the assassin she had this match won already. Christie got up and used a flying kick and Sakura dodge with no problem she used a low kick tripping her to the ground she then use painful sky leg but Christie move out of the way just in time to see the ground crashing forming a huge crater.

Christie's mouth was wide open at the result of her attack if she didn't have move out in time she wouldn't have been crush by the powerful attack, she had to be careful one hit from her could seriously kill her. Sakura charge at her with a punch and a kick but Christie dodge them she was now evading her attacks, Sakura smirk know that she knew how strong she was Christie will be dodging her attacks instead of attacking her it was all part of her strategy to beat her. Christie was getting annoyed she couldn't lay a finger on her because one wrong move could easily get her kill the strength of this ninja was beyond human so the only thing she could do was to dodge her attacks.

Christie got tire of dodging and went for the attack she got close to Sakura and used a double kick in the air Sakura got hit but landed on her feet she then use a quick jab hitting Christie's face but for the assassin the hit hurt a lot since Sakura was doing all of her attacks so she didn't hurt her too much. She used another jab and it made contact looks like Christie was reaching her limit so far she was really hurt by Sakura's attacks. She use a couple of palms but Sakura dodge all of them her speed has decrease because of her injuries she growl she wasn't going to be beaten by her, she launch a kick but fail Sakura dodge it and tackle her to the ground that was it she was too weaken now to do anything she was to injure to continue.

She tried to get up but it was futile she fell unconscious and the announcer went to her.

"It's over the winner of the match is Sakura"

WINNER

"Don't worry I'm a medic ninja I will heal all your wounds"

A few minutes later Christie woke up and saw that all of her injuries were gone she look to see Sakura smiling.

"Oh you are finally awake that's good I heal your injuries so you should be fine now"

Christie gave her a puzzle look" why didn't you finish me off?"

"Huh what look Christie my intention was not to kill you just to beat you"

"You are going to regret not killing me" Christie said in a cold tone.

"Christie I have nothing against you so it's fine and besides I think I can see you as a……"

"Don't even say it I am NOT your friend I am no one's friend I am my own friend" she said upset.

Sakura felt sorry for her" oh I didn't know you feel that way, Christie just because you're an assassin that doesn't mean you have to act coldhearted I'm sure that you can become friends with the people that surrounds you"

"Whatever I'm out of here" she then left but stop without looking back at her" Sakura thanks for treating my wounds" she began to walk away.

(I knew it she's not so bad after all she feels isolated from everyone but she could be different if she gives friendship a chance)

"Another excellent match"

Sakura blink recognizing the voice of the person next to her the super ninja Ryu Hayabusa appear she was a little startle because she didn't sense him but she did blush a little seeing him.

"Ryu you have been watching the match?"

"Yes I have, actually I have been watching over you since you left your place this morning"

She couldn't believe she heard that" Ryu you have been following me so you have been stalking me" she said with a smirk.

"I was worry when you went to the bank and stop those robbers but everything was al right there was no need for me to get involve"

Sakura was still smirking" Ryu you didn't answer my question you were stalking me since this morning?"

"Of course I was concern for you so I follow you to make sure nothing happen to you" he said in a honest tone.

She blush while pretending to be upset with him" so you have been stalking me even when I'm in my apartment taking a shower?"

"Sakura I respect you as a friend and an ally I would never do such actions" he sounded a little offended.

"Relax Ryu I was just kidding me don't take me so seriously"

(Hum he doesn't want to peek at me when I'm in the shower it's his loss he doesn't know what he's missing) inner Sakura said upset and Sakura ignore her.

"I apologize for following you around" Ryu said.

"Nah it's okay Ryu you were worry about me and you wanted to make sure nothing happen to me so I'm not angry with you" Sakura said while her cheeks were blushing.

(This is it you have to ask him out) inner Sakura said.

She nodded while blushing" so um…..Ryu?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I have been wondering if you would like to……………..go……with……me" she said the last in a whisper.

"I didn't quite hear the last part Sakura"

"Would you like to go out with me" she said rapidly.

"What I didn't understood you you said it too fast"

She clear her throat before speaking" Ryu would you like to go out with me you know have a walk talk eat something" she was blushing harder.

Ryu stood quiet for a moment before speaking" I don't see why not of course Sakura how about tomorrow my match with Felipe is in the afternoon we can go on the evening"

She nodded without saying a word she was too shock to believe that he said yes.

"The I'll see you tomorrow on my match" with those words said he vanish in a swirl leaves leaving a very flush Sakura behind.

(Okay what just happen?)

(I tell you what just happen Ryu accepted to go out with you YEAH BABY) inner Sakura said while giving the victory sing.

Sakura was so happy she couldn't believe it, it was true the one and only Ryu Hayabusa just accepted to go on a date with her she jump as high as she could and scream out loud in pure joy.

"YEAH BABY I RULE"

To be continued

I can't believe Sakura got the courage to finally ask Ryu out she must be feeling so lucky right about now anyway I already started working on the next chapter so look forward to it by the end of the weekend read an review thank you and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY farewell.

Next chapter Sakura's day: the match, the date and the ambush


	19. Sakura's day

Chapter 19 Sakura's day: the match, the date and the ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Helena and Felipe were having lunch in an elegant restaurant now Felipe was being a little nervous because today he was facing Ryu and he knew he wasn't going to win, he knew how strong the ninja was and with all the rumors he has heard about him he was going to lose for sure. Helena took a long glance at him she could tell he was bother with his match with the super ninja she smile and took his hand in comfort.

"Felipe it's all right you will be fine"

"I don't know about that Helena in just four hours I'm going to fight Ryu Hayabusa and with all the crazy rumors I heard about him I don't stand a chance"

"Felipe just give the best you had even if you don't succeed" she smiled at him

"I'll try but I know the limits of my skill and next to him well I have a lot to go before I can even become as strong as him" he suddenly felt Helena's soft hands on his he look back at her she was giving him a sweet smile.

"Felipe even if you lose the match you will still be my friend someone I really care about" she blush finishing her sentence.

Felipe stood quiet but he blush he look into her beautiful green eyes he smile at her" Helena your words have inspire me a lot I will fight him with everything I had"

Helena blush" I'm glad I was able to help you looks like you finally calm down a bit"

"Yes I'll be fine and Helena I have been thinking what are you planning to do after the tournament ends?"

Helena wasn't expecting to hear a question like that she was in deep thought but she still answer him quickly.

"I guess after the tournament ends I will return to my home in Paris I miss my home a lot why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if you will like to visit me you know Toledo it's a beautiful city lots of tourist attraction and the view is gorgeous"

Helena felt her cheeks heating up she try to hide it but she couldn't" Felipe you want me to visit you I……I guess I will I don't think I'll have anything better to do after the tournament is over"

"Helena you just made me the happiest man in the world now you know I already told you that I own a theater in Toledo el teatro Eduardo Castillo it was name after su gran majestad Eduardo Castillo primero so I have been thinking if you could sing at my theater I will get the audience and you give them the show what do you say?"

Helena suddenly felt depressed she let go of Felipe's hands" Felipe I am terribly sorry but I gave up singing a long time ago since my mother's murder I won't be singing ever again"

Felipe sighed" I understand that you feel depressed after what you have experience but you shouldn't give up on singing you told me yourself you love singing it was your life" he then got up from his seat and knelt down beside her like he was proposing to her.

Helena blush seeing him like he was about to ask her to marry him" Felipe what are you doing?"

"Helena will you sing again for me even if it's for one last time please I want to hear your angelic voice"

Helena was caught by this but she suddenly felt so happy she look into his eyes and he was being honest she smile at him.

"How could I say no after that heartwarming confession okay Felipe I will do it I will sing in your theater"

"And once again you have made me the happiest man in the world I will be waiting"

"I promise Felipe for you I will sing one last time"

"Thank you Helena it means a lot to me"

"I don't mind singing one last time after all once Donovan is taken care off I will be getting rid of DOATEC once and for all"

"I understand Helena you want to get rid of the company but you haven't been thinking what Naruto told you?"

She shook her head" I have been thinking what he told me and I don't want to be any part of DOATEC nothing will make me change my mind"

(So she has made her decision) Felipe thought.

Helena then saw Lisa coming their way.

"Oh Lisa hi how are you doing?"

Felipe saw Lisa who gave them a smile.

"Hey you two I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Lisa said while putting the emphasis on the word anything.

Both Felipe and Helena blush at her comment.

"I'm just teasing anyway Helena can I have a word with you in private?"

Helena gave a puzzle but she nodded" sure I guess I'll be right back Felipe"

"Sure no problem Helena I'll wait for you"

Helena follow Lisa to the women's rest room she saw Lisa checking on the toilets making sure that there was no one, once she made sure that they were alone she look Helena with a serious look.

"What is it Lisa?"

"Helena what I'm about to tell you it's very important you already know that I have been trying to find the location to DOATEC secret headquarters and so far I haven't found anything"

"So why did you call me?" she said in puzzle.

"Before I tell you promised me you won't get upset with me"

"Okay I won't" Helena said more confuse.

"Well I have been trying to find any information on Felipe and I couldn't find anything on him"

Helena was a little suspicious" Lisa why would you try to find information on Felipe?"

"Helena you promised me you wouldn't get upset with me so here it goes there might be the possibility that Felipe might be a spy send by Donovan to kill you"

Helena gasp" that's impossible Felipe is not a spy if he really was a spy by Donovan he would have kill me a long time ago"

"I know but remember Christie who was supposed to be your servant she waited for the right time to strike"

"I know but this is different Felipe is good person I trust him"

"Exactly Helena this could be part of his plan to earn your trust on him and when you less expected he will strike I know it's hard for you to understand I mean I can tell that you like him a lot but please listen to me"

"I can't believe you Lisa it's just impossible"

Lisa sighed" I knew you were going to say that but I think I have proof that he might be a spy I told you I was using my computer to search about him I was able to hack into the social security department and 

found his social security number and when I try to access any of his personal information I couldn't because his whole profile is protected by a powerful virus like someone doesn't want anyone to know about his life this could be Donovan's doing protecting Felipe to evade his true identity to be reveal by anyone and that include you"

Helena stood quiet she was still too shock whether to believe Lisa or not Lisa then put her arms on her shoulder.

"Helena I know you don't believe me I understand but please do me a favor and keep a close eye on him okay?"

Helena nodded" okay Lisa I will do as you say I may not be surprise to find out that he was really a spy I mean he's too good to be true and Donovan's loves to make me suffer he might have send Felipe so I could trust him and love him and when I less expected I'm surrounded my own blood dying" a few tears escape from her eyes.

"Whoa hold it Helena I haven't told you that he was really a spy I told you that there was the possibility that he could be one now I don't want you to get all depressed because of this just remember to keep an eye on him if he does anything suspicious like when he's talking on the phone okay"

Helena nodded" yes Lisa thank you"

"I'm sorry about this I know it must be hard for you"

"No it's all right I know you're doing this because your worry about me and I thank you for it"

"No problem that's what friends do well we better go back we don't want to make Felipe suspicious"

They left the women's rest room and return to the table where Felipe was waiting.

"Well Felipe I have to go" Lisa said.

"What you have to go already but you just got here?"

"I know but I have other things to do I also promised Tenchi I'll spend time with him bye" she then left the restaurant.

Helena got seated in her seat next to Felipe and he noticed her sad expression.

"What's wrong you look down?" he said worry.

"It's nothing I'm fine" she lied.

"You can't fool me Helena there's something bothering you I can tell" Felipe said more worry.

Helena growl in her mind Felipe has been able to know her a lot during the past weeks she needed to find an excuse to make him forget about this situation then she realize the time it was almost time for his match with Ryu.

"Um…Felipe you should go change it's almost time for your match"

Felipe blink and look at his watch only one hour before his match begins he sighed" yeah you're right I almost forgot we'll Helena I'll see you at the aquarium" he then left and took a quick glance at her.

(Helena what's wrong with you?)

Helena sighed before leaving she was too distracted after what Lisa told her, she began to wonder if it was true she remember the first time she met Felipe back at Donovan's mansion he immediately became interested in her she was glad he did but now she didn't know whether to feel lucky or to feel suspicious of him. She didn't wanted to believe it was true she has become so close with the Spanish fighter that she even develop feelings for him but if it was true about him being a spy for Donovan then she will be devastated betrayed and heartbroken. She continued walking until she reached her car she got on and drive off from the parking with one thought in mind.

(Felipe can I really trust you?)

At Sakura's apartment

Sakura was getting ready to see Ryu's match she put on some casual clothes remembering that tonight she was going on a date with the super ninja she squeal like a school girl while blushing at the thought. Once she was done dressing she left her apartment and lock the door she then saw Naruto and Sasuke who were looking at her with worry looks.

"What's wrong with you too?" she said not sounding worry.

They both look at each other and Naruto was the first to speak.

"Sakurachan are you mad at us you haven't talk to us at all"

"Not to mention that you didn't want to see our faces" Sasuke added.

"Yeah Sakurachan you have been avoiding us why?" Naruto said worry.

Sakura sighed" well let's see why I'm upset with you too maybe because you two didn't went to my match last night instead you were spending time with your girlfriends right Sasukekun you were with Ayane last night"

Sasuke force a blush" we were sparing for our match but I did watch your match from the tv"

"Yeah in Ayane's place" Sakura said with a frown.

Sasuke blush again" well yeah"

"Yeah Sakurachan I watch your match at Kasumichan's place you were awesome"

"You see that's why I have been avoiding you two instead of accompanying me to my match you were watching it in television with your girlfriends Naruto Sasukekun you guys are my closest friends and I wanted the two of you to be there and cheer me on my match but that's not what happen instead it was Ryu the one who went to watch my match and that's why I was so happy"

"Really so Ryu went your watch your match I guess you didn't needed us because you had Ryu to watch over you and protect you" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura blush at his comment but she remain serious" that's not the point the point is you two didn't went to my match and I'm angry at you two so if you'll excuse me I am going to Ryu's match I'll see you later" she then heading to the streets.

"Kasumichan and Tinahcna are not my girlfriends they are my friends" Naruto said.

Sasuke sweat dropped at his comment (please can he get any denser no I don't think so)

At Tokyo Aquarium

Felipe was wearing his martial arts uniform Helena was next to him they were in the center of a clear ring in the Aquarium(the aquarium stage in DOA3) Sakura was also present and she was impressed to see a lot of people looks like they wanted to see Ryu in action. The announcer of the match was standing in the middle waiting for the second fighter to arrive, the crowd cheer when they saw Ryu appearing in a swirl of leaves Sakura was also happy while her cheeks had a shade of pink. The two fighters face each other while the announcer took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen and to all the people that are watching us all over the world we are about to begin the fourth match of the second round Hayabusa vs. Felipe"

(Go Ryu) Sakura thought

(CHA BEAT HIM GOOD RYU) inner Sakura shouted.

(You can do it Felipe) Helena thought.

"Nin"

"I'll fight you with everything I had Ryu"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Felipe send a straight punch only to be caught by Ryu and he grab him throwing him in the ground, Felipe got back up and used a high kick Ryu dodge it and threw a punch that hit his face. Felipe use an endless barrage of attacks Ryu dodge them and the last attack he grab his fist and he threw high in the air he then vanish in a swirl of leaves and reappear next to Felipe he grab him, the crowd knew this technique the famous Izuna drop. Ryu started spining Felipe and hit the ground hard poor Felipe, Sakura 

gasp when she saw the Izuna because it remind her a lot of Gai and Lee's primary lotus technique. Helena gasp seeing Felipe in the ground was it over already, suddenly Felipe got back up but he was injure the Izuna drop has hurt him a lot. Felipe use an uppercut and Ryu counter with a hold sending him to the ground he continued with another barrage of attacks Ryu however was dodging and countering looks like Felipe couldn't keep up with the super ninja.

Sakura ever since the match began she was in awe at the amazing strength of Ryu she knew he was strong but not this strong he was invincible indeed. Suddenly she started blushing as she continued to gaze at the super ninja with pure admiration and for a moment she went back into fan girl mode something she thought she has get rid of years ago. But she couldn't help it the man in front of her who was beating Felipe was too much he was the real deal she felt more attractive to him, right now the only thing she did was to cheer for him while her inner self was going gaga over him and having a nose bleed.

Felipe was too tire and hurt while Ryu hasn't even broken a sweat look like he has reach his limit he charge at him with a punch and a high kick and Ryu dodge it and use a punch which made contact with him sending him to the ground. Felipe got back up but he was too hurt to even continued he look at his opponent the invincible ninja with a annoyed look.

"Forget it I know when I beaten" Felipe said as he look to the announcer" it's over I give up"

"Then that means that the winner of the match is Ryu"

WINNER

"Justice always prevails"

The crowd cheers for Ryu while Helena went to Felipe and check on him Sakura also went to Felipe to heal his wounds. She use her medical ninjutsu to heal all of his injuries and just like that Felipe was heal.

"There you're done but don't try to do any fighting you need some rest" Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura I feel like a new man" Felipe said with a silly grin.

"Come on Felipe I better take you back to your place so you can get some rest" Helena said as she pick him up he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you for healing him Sakura" Helena said with a smile.

"No problem Helena just make sure he gets rest"

She nodded and she left with the tire Felipe, now Felipe wasn't so upset he did lost the match but he won something bigger.

(Helena is holding me this is a better prize than to win the prize money of the tournament anytime)

Little by little the crowd left except for some of the kids that were asking for Ryu's autograph and also little girls were asking for Sakura's autograph. She blush from embarrassment some of the girls told her 

they wanted to be as strong as her and others said they wanted to have the same hair color as hers. After a couple of minutes the kids left they gave their thanks and left the aquarium Sakura was happy to have a fan club of her own.

"I can't believe the kids are seeing me as a role model it's kind of embarrassing"

"It's to be expected when you compete in the tournament I got used to it" Ryu said.

"Yeah and I'm glad they see me as role model so um Ryu about our date?"

"Of course I haven't said where is going to be tonight at sky city Tokyo you do know where it is?"

"Oh yes I know where it is"

"The meet me in front of Muramasa's weapon shop I'll be waiting for you" with that he vanish in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura was blushing like crazy she still couldn't that she was going on a date with Ryu.

(I must be dreaming I'm really going on a date with him)

(No you are not dreaming girl this is real so I suggest you go back to your place and put something gorgeous and sexy) inner Sakura said.

(Oh I will wear something very nice something to bring Ryu's attention I can't wait)

She then left the aquarium while giggling like a school girl tonight was going to be the biggest night of her entire life.

Abandoned warehouse (location outside of the city)

Members of the black spider clan has gather in the large abandoned warehouse they were a total of thirty ninjas including ninjas with steel claws with swords and ninja sorcerers. One of the mask ninjas step forward he was one of the many shadow ninjas Ranzetsu he face his comrades and brothers.

"We have gather here with one purpose only to avenge master Genshi's death and restore the black spider clan this will only be accomplished by killing the one responsible for the deaths of our brothers and our leader the curse dragon ninja Ryu Hayabusa"

The ninjas cheer in agreement.

"That is why tonight we will strike and kill him for good our informants says that he's going to sky city Tokyo this is our chance to finally kill him and restore the honor of our clan and our leader master Genshin"

They cheer once again.

"It doesn't matter if we die by his hand we will fight with everything we had if we had to die in order to kill him then so be it we will take him to hell with us"

They cheer again.

"My how noble and honorable of you" a creepy voice said.

"What who's there?" Ranzetsu said while the rest of ninjas prepare to attack.

"Now hold your weapons I am not your enemy in fact you might find my as your ally"

Ranzetus growl" enough with your games and show yourself already"

"As you wish"

Next to Ranzetsu a man appear with long black hair pale skin yellow snake eyes and wearing a sound ninja uniform.

The ninjas were ready to attack but Ranzetsu stop them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ranzetsu said.

"The pale man chuckle in amusement" no need to act so hostile towards me like I said I am here as your ally I have heard of the black spider clan and the death of your leader"

"It was that damn dragon ninja" one of the ninjas said in anger.

"Ah yes Ryu Hayabusa the ultimate ninja he truly is a worthy opponent"

"You have exactly ten seconds to tell us what you want before we attack you" Ranzetsu said while the rest of the ninjas took out their weapons ready to attack the stranger.

He grin in amusement" my name is Orochimaru"

The ninjas gasp hearing his name of course they have heard of him one of the legendary sanins and a s class missing nin.

"This is truly an unexpected visit we have heard a lot about you Orochimaru after all you are in the most wanted list of criminals in the bingo book" Ranzetsu said.

"Yes I am quite famous" he said with a chuckle.

"So what is that you want from us?" Ranzetsu said keeping his gaze at the snake sanin.

"I overheard that you were going to ambush young Ryu so I decided to give you something to help you fight him"

"You want to help us and what kind of help are you offering us?"

Orochimaru gave a wicked grin suddenly his head stretch like it was made or rubber and he bite Ranzetsu's neck giving him a mark of three black tomoe's.

The ninjas gasp at the sight.

"YOU BASTARD DIE" a ninja shouted in rage.

He charged at him with him when Ranzetsu stop him.

"ENOUGH" he shouted before looking back at Orochimaru" what did you do to me?"

Orochimaru gave a creepy smile" I gave you a taste of my power use it well" he then vanish.

"Are you all right Ranzetsu" a ninja said.

"Yes I feel fine now we must prepare for our plan tonight THE DRAGON NINJA WILL DIE"

The ninjas started cheering will screaming die dragon ninja.

Outside of the warehouse Orochimaru was grinning.

(Impressive Ranzetsu didn't felt the pain of the curse seal mark looks like he is going to master it quite well Ryu Hayabusa is in for quite a surprise) he then vanish while laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke were in Sakura's apartment they were waiting for her because she told them that she needed them for something so they waited for her. After a few minutes Sakura emerge from her room and went to the two teens and their jaws felt to the ground at the sight of their teammate. Sakura was wearing a red button blouse with short sleeves a black short skirt making notice of her nice legs a pair of black high heels pink lipstick and her finger nails and feet had pink nail polish to match her hair and lipstick. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at Sakura while blushing she was extremely gorgeous her wardrobe has done a pretty good job in showing how beautiful she was.

She stroke a pose to the two frozen teens" so how do I look?"

Naruto and Sasuke were still in awe at her sight she was just too beautiful.

Sakura smirk" I'll take your silence as I look great"

"Sa….Sa……Sakurachan you look very beautiful" Naruto said as he finally broke from his trance.

"Yeah" Sasuke said still in awe.

She blush from the compliments" why thank you I really look that great" she finish with a giggle.

Sasuke grin" if you are dress like that, that means you are going on a date right?"

She blush at his comment while he grin even more.

"What Sakurachan is going on a date so who's the poor victim?" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

WHAM

Sakura smack him creating a large bump on his head while Sasuke shook his head.

"You should really keep your mouth shut Naruto as for me I have a pretty good idea who's the person that is going with you right?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

She blush harder" well I really have to go and you guys go back to your place I'm leaving"

Sasuke nodded and drag the unconscious Naruto because of the punch that Sakura gave him they left and she closed her front door and headed to the streets heading to sky city Tokyo.

An hour later she arrived at the section of the city that is called sky city Tokyo she saw the beautiful view of the city and the pretty cherry blossoms tree no doubt about it this was good place to have a date looks like Ryu pick a nice place. She climb a couple of stairs and arrived at Muramasa's weapon shop and that's where she saw him. She blush at Ryu who was wearing a dark blue long sleeve button shirt a pair of grey pants black shoes and he had his usual ponytail he was a GOD. She blush while having a nose bleed but she immediately clean it, it seems he still haven't notice her yet that's what she wanted.

(Al right it's time to get his attention walk sensually make him notice your curves) inner Sakura said.

She nodded and that's when Ryu saw her he finally notice her and he was a little taken back as he continued to stare at her, she blush at the way he was looking at her she smile as she began to walk and follow her inner self advice. She walk sensually towards him in a very sexy way while keeping a smile on her face Ryu was still staring at her so far so good the plan was working that is until she trip and fell on her face.

(Nice going genius real smooth that will definitely bring his attention) inner Sakura said with a sweat dropped on her head.

(SHUT UP)

Ryu went to her with a worry look.

"Sakura are you okay?"

She got up while dusting herself" yeah I'm fine I just felt that's all (damn this is so embarrassing I am such a klutz)"

Ryu look at her" you look great Sakura"

Her cheeks blush" thank you Ryu you look great yourself"

(And you look so good to eat) inner Sakura said with a nose bleed.

"Thank you now I want you to meet an acquaintance of mine"

They enter Muramasa's shop and Sakura was impressed by the sight of the store they were a lot of weapons some of them look very old but they were in perfect condition. They went to the counter and there was an old man he look very old he greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome to my shop"

"Hello Muramasa" Ryu said.

"Yes do I know you?" Muramasa said puzzle.

"Muramasa it's me Ryu"

Muramasa was surprised" oh Ryu is that you oh my you really took me by surprise this is the first time I'm seeing you without your ninja uniform"

"Yes I guess it's kind of a shock this night it's special"

Muramasa finally notice Sakura" oh Ryu who is this?"

"This is Sakura she's a leaf ninja"

"Hum yes you are a ninja and a strong one too such rare beauty you are"

Sakura blush from his compliment (I guess everyone notice) she giggle to herself.

"And even if you have a big forehead" Muramasa added.

A vein pop in the back of Sakura's head (why I should kill that old man)

"Sakura Muramasa is the owner of this weapon shop he has a great collection of the finest weapons from all over the world" Ryu said.

"Wow Ryu you are right I mean they are lots of weapon I have never seen before" Sakura said in awe.

"Of course young lady I have been collecting weapons for many years just let me know if you like anything"

"Thank you Muramasa but I didn't come here to buy a weapon" Sakura said.

"I insist Sakura pick any weapon you want" Ryu said.

"But Ryu I didn't brought money"

"It's all right I'll pay for it don't worry about it"

Sakura didn't wanted to waste Ryu's money for her but since he insist in the first place she sighed.

"Okay okay do you have a nice sword for me?"

"A sword of the finest I may not have here in display but I do have one I'll be right back" he then left to the other room of the shop.

A few seconds later Muramasa came back holding a Japanese sword on a sheath the handle of the sword was color pink and it had golden dots designs over the handle.

"This sword is very rare it's so rare that I don't even know it's origin I have been having it for many years.

"Can I see it Muramasa?" Ryu said.

The old man nodded and gave him the sword he unsheathed from its sheath and took a long look at the sword the blade was well sharp and craft it didn't look like it had many years of course he knew that the sword will be in perfect condition since Muramasa has been taking care of it just like the rest of his weapons.

"Yes it is a fine blade here Sakura hold it if you can handle its weight" he then gave it to Sakura.

Sakura hold the sword and she found it very lightweight she felt comfortable when she swung it, what she didn't know that the sword glow with an invincible aura like it was reacting to the pink hair kunoichi's touch, both Ryu and Muramasa notice the glowing aura of the sword. They knew that the sword was suited for Sakura, she took the word and sheathed it back and gave up to the old man.

"Here Muramasa it's a good sword but I don't know how to use one since I'm a medic ninja"

"Of course the training of a medic ninja doesn't include the use of a sword but I can help you train with it" Ryu said.

"What Ryu you will teach me how to use a sword well I guess I could give it a try okay I'll take it"

"All right Muramasa how much?"

"It's quite al right Ryu this one is on the house" Muramasa said with a smile.

Both Ryu and Sakura were surprise by his statement.

"Are you sure Muramasa?" Ryu said.

"Yes I have no problem giving you the sword for free and besides I can tell that she will give the sword good use"

"Thank you Muramasa" Ryu said.

"Thank so much Muramasa I promise I will take care of the sword" Sakura said.

"Don't mention it my child oh and you should come back more often I can upgrade your sword I'm also a blacksmith however I am out of materials right now so come back later"

"Yes we will come back next time Muramasa" Ryu said.

The two left the shop while Muramasa smile.

(It seems the sword has chosen its owner)

Ryu and Sakura walk until reaching a small red bridge crossing a small river the cherry blossoms trees were still blooming, she was still looking at her new weapon she admitted that the sword look beautiful aside from the fact that it was a deadly weapon to use in combat.

"Thank you very much Ryu I really appreciate it" she said while her cheeks blush a little.

"Why are you thanking me Sakura I didn't bough you the sword Muramasa gave you the sword for free so I have nothing to do with it"

"But you were the one who suggest that I should have a weapon so it thanks to you that I have a new weapon and besides aren't you going to teach me how to use it?" she said with a playful smirk.

"Yes of course" he said while looking at the wonderful view" you know of all the Dead or Alive tournaments I have competed this one is the most I have ever relax"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"My life has always been full of danger never to rest or have a break my duty is to protect the world from the menace of the unnatural demons fiends and because of my mission I have never had a day off but now being with you like this I can finally relax after a long time from fighting"

Sakura nodded "yeah I know what you mean it's never easy the life of a ninja I barely had any breaks because of my medical skills I hardly get a day off I'm always on missions"

"The life of a ninja it's a path with lots obstacles blood pain honor friendship despair and revenge"

"Yeah I know about that"

"But the life of a dragon ninja its worse"

Sakura look at him confuse for the past hour he told her about his missions, he told her that he was member of the dragon lineage a group of powerful warriors sworn to protect the world from the threats of the evil fiends. He has told her about the dark dragon blade when his clan was attack by the Vigor Empire when he lost his childhood friend Kureha at the hands of the greater fiend Doku, his quest to avenge his clan and the destruction of the Vigor Empire by his hands. He also told her about the demon statue how it had the power to awaken fiends unleashing the power of the four greater fiends the ruler of blood, the ruler of lighting, the ruler of storm and the ruler of flames. Sakura was in awe while he was telling her his story he has fought the four greater fiends and defeat them he has also defeated the leader of the black spider clan and finally she found out that he defeated the Archfiend the king of the fiends and rule of the four greater fiends.

She smile at him the more she knows about him the more she admires him and feels attractive to him he was really the most powerful ninja alive. A small silence fell between them for a couple of minutes, until she saw that he was gazing at her it made her blush he was so handsome.

"Sakura thank you for tonight"

"Oh no problem I'm glad"

"I really needed the day off more than you know"

She smile at him while looking at the river" well it's good to relax and clear your mind whether you are a ninja or a dragon ninja"

He nodded while gazing at the river he then stood quiet and gave a serious look, Sakura was also aware someone was heading their way and they could tell that it was bad company.

"Ryu who are they?" Sakura said keeping her guard up.

"Black spider clan no doubt"

She sighed" not them again can they take a break?"

"The black spider clan takes honor and pride very seriously when I kill Genshin they sworn to have revenge and bring back honor and glory to their clan"

"Well there goes our date…….I mean our day off" she laugh nervously while blushing.

"This is not good I left my sword at Muramasa's shop when I first came there"

"Then go ahead Ryu go and get your sword I will handle them"

"Are you sure Sakura I can sense that they are more than ten ninjas coming here?"

"I know but I can take them on so it's all right"

"Al right I'll be back as soon as I can" Ryu said while vanishing in swirl of leaves.

Sakura then vanish in a cloud of smoke and she was now wearing her ninja uniform.

"Well f course I didn't have money to buy such expensive clothing so I use a transformation jutsu of the clothing I saw at the mall" she then went back to the task at hand.

(Those bastards are going to pay for interrupting my date with Ryu CHA) inner Sakura said pissed.

She nodded while putting her black leather gloves ready to bring some hell to the coming attackers. Then the black spider clan ninjas appeared in front of her, they were over thirty ninjas ready to go for the kill.

"Where's the dragon ninja?" one of the ninjas said.

"Sorry boys but he went to look for his sword so he could kill you all but I will be the one doing the killing by the time he gets back"

The ninjas notice her leaf headband.

"You are a leaf ninja from Konoha we have nothing against Konoha so leave" another ninja said with steel claws.

"Like I said I will kill all of you because you interfere in my date with Ryu so DIE" she said pissed.

The ninjas prepare their sword ready to attack.

"So beat it we will kill you before we kill the dragon ninja ATTACK"

They all charge at her at impressive speed but she was faster she punch one and kick another she grab one of them and used him as a baseball bat hitting all of the ninjas that charge at her. A couple of ninjas use their arrows filled with fire but she used her kunais and shurikens to stop them. More ninjas were charging at her and she kept dodging attacks she then got more piss and charge chakra on her right fist she then unsheathed her new sword and since she didn't have a clue how to use a sword she decided to use it for blocking only. With her right fist filled with chakra she punch another and block a couple of attacks by a steel claw ninja, she used painful sky leg destroying the bridge and part of the stone ground.

The ninjas were getting desperate she was a strong and tough opponent they even compare her strength to Ryu it was similar to his. More ninjas appear and Sakura was getting annoyed, when suddenly six ninjas were cut in half another ninja lost his head in the process. Sakura smile seeing Ryu with his black falcon ninja uniform holding the dragon sword stained with blood, once the black spider clan ninjas saw their most hated enemy they forgot all about Sakura and went towards him. Ryu slash block and counter the blood was spilled the heads were rolling and the body pieces were falling everywhere. In a couple of seconds all of the ninjas were killed no one was spare Ryu join up with Sakura who was kind of happy of the fight.

"Phew that was one hell of a workout" Sakura said.

"You were good and you hold your own against them impressive" he said with a smile.

She blush while scratching the back of her head" thanks Ryu"

"Most impressive for a kunoichi"

The two stood their guard it wasn't over yet a mask ninja appear before them Ryu recognize the stranger.

"You are one of the shadow ninjas Ranzetsu"

"Yes and I have come to kill you dragon ninja my brothers and master Genshin will be avenge"

He then took of his mask revealing his spider fangs he transformed into a spider monster with his four tentacles he growl with a hiss.

"YOU WILL DIE DRAGON NINJA"

"Sakura let's take him down together"

Sakura nodded and prepare her fist and her sword.

Suddenly the spider Ranzetsu started glowing with orange marks covering his whole body when it was over he had black side lines covering his body. Sakura gasp in shock she has seen this before who could she forget she saw what it did to Sasuke years ago this was no doubt his work.

(It can't be that's…….that's Orochimaru's curse seal)

"Ryu let's be careful he has become stronger than normal"

Ryu nodded seeing the large spider monster jumping towards them, he slash rapidly only to cause little damage on the spider, Sakura follow with her fist filled with chakra she punch him and send him all the way to the river bank he smash trough the stone wall. Both charge at the down spider Ryu use a couple of strong slashes and Sakura punch him she then use her sword and stab his chest, the spider was not dead yet he then toss the two ninjas aside like they were a couple of dolls. Sakura panted the spider monster was strong and it didn't surprise her since it Orochimaru's curse seal she also remember that the curse seal had three levels thanks to her research and she could tell that the spider monster was not s serious threat at least not yet.

(He's only using a level one curse seal so we have to kill him before he uses level two)

Sakura charge at him and try to pull her sword which was still stab in his chest but she was hit by Ranzetsu Ryu caught her just in time, he the use one of his nimpo technique he unleash the art of the inferno burning the spider creature. Ranzetsu was still standing which shock Ryu a lot it seems he will have to use his strongest attack on him.

"Sakura hold him off for a little"

She nodded and charge at the spider with both fist charged with chakra she use an uppercut follow by a straight kick sending the spider crashing into the stone wall again. Ranzetsu was down but not out he got back up roaring like a crazy monster Sakura couldn't believe what he still up looks like this fight got tough since he activated the curse seal.

(So this is Orochimaru's power it's amazing) Ranzetsu thought.

(Oh no he still alive Ryu whatever is your doing hurry up) Sakura thought.

That's when she saw Ryu charging his dragon sword, the mighty sword change to a blue and white color follow by orange and red.

"Sakura stand back leave him to me" Ryu said while preparing to unleash the ultimate technique.

Sakura nodded and move out of the way, Ranzetsu thought that with Orochimaru's curse seal he was invincible or more precise he thought he was indestructible he then charge at Ryu without even thinking. Ryu unleash his powerful attack on him and attack with an endless barrage of slashes in seconds he was done and the spider monster was cut down to pieces the battle was finally over. Sakura saw the curse seal vanishing from Ranzetsu's body she was very serious she knew what this mean the curse seal was one of Orochimaru's technique that he develop as an experiment performing on Juugo who was a member of Sasuke's hebi group three years ago.

She tighten her fist thinking about the snake sanin and all the horrible things he did to the village and her friends but she was glad to finally have some proof of him, this mission was a success indeed they went to the right place to find Orochimaru.

(No doubt about it Orochimaru is here in Tokyo and he's probably helping Donovan I have to tell Naruto and Sasukekun later)

Ryu rip a piece of cloth from one of the dead ninja's uniform and use it to clean the blood of his sword he sighed seeing the destruction.

"Like I said before it's good to relax every once in a while"

Sakura snap from her thinking and smile at him" Ryu we still have some time left"

"Then how about we have a cup of green tea?"

"Yes I will love that"

The two ninjas left while Sakura was in deep thought she could sense it they were very close to find Orochimaru and it wouldn't be long before he show his face.

To be continued

Sakura knows Orochimaru is in Tokyo and she suspects he is working with Donovan the tournament could be involve in this too what will happen next find out in the next chapter read an review oh and yes I have began to rewrite my Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover farewell.

Next chapter: The clash of the Uchiha prodigy and the Haji Mon prodigy


	20. The clash of the Uchiha prodigy

Chapter 20 The clash of the Uchiha prodigy and the Haji Mon prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Sasuke arrived at the apartment that he shares with his friend he was wearing his ninja uniform since he was having another sparing match with Ayane before their match tomorrow. He was surprised to see Naruto and Sakura watching television in the living room, but as soon as they saw their friend and teammate they went to him he notice that Naruto was a little puzzle but he saw that Sakura was serious he could tell something was bothering her.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said puzzle.

"Well Sasuke Sakurachan wants to tell us something important I try asking her what it was but she told me she wanted to tell it to the two of us"

"Okay I'm here so what's up Sakura?"

Sakura nodded" okay I have to tell you guys something important last night when I go out with Ryu we…." she paused seeing Naruto shock.

"What Sakurachan you went with Ryu wait a minute is he the one you were going on a date?"

She sighed" yes Naruto but that's not the point we were ambush by ninjas from the black spider clan"

"The black spider clan I heard of them they were one of the most dangerous ninja clans around but the clan fell apart when the leader was kill" Sasuke said sounding impress.

"Yes kill by Ryu" Sakura said shocking both Naruto and Sasuke" anyway we fought them and manage to win however one of the ninjas that we fought he………….he had and used Orochimaru's curse seal"

They were shock hearing this but Sasuke gave a grin.

"So Orochimaru really is here this is perfect while we are fighting in the tournament we will take the chance to finally kill him for good" Sasuke said.

"Yeah but the real question is when will he strike?" Naruto said

Sakura nodded" yeah for all we know he could strike at any moment in the tournament"

"We don't have to worry about that trust me now I know him well he will made his move at the end of the tournament"

"How can you be so sure Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Remember that Donovan's purpose for the tournament is to find the ultimate fighter so when the final match is over and the champion is announce he will strike"

"That's right the winner of the tournament will become the candidate to become his new body" Sakura said.

"So it all comes down to whoever wins the final match of the tournament?" Naruto said.

"No it comes down to whoever wins the second round and the semifinals so far Jan Lee, you, Sakura and Ryu have advance to the semifinals and as for me there's nothing to worry about I will win my match tomorrow"

"Are you sure Sasukekun you are facing Ayane after all?" Sakura said.

"Don't I worry I won't try to hold back on her so she could win on purpose unlike someone I know" he said while eyeing the blond teen.

"Hey I already told you Sasuke that I won the match so stop complaining already" Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"Anyway I have already study her moves she's strong but she can't beat me admit the she's skillful and agile but she can't beat me it will be a great match I'm looking forward to fight her" he said that's when he notice Naruto and Sakura chuckling while whispering things to one another" what's wrong with you two?"

"It's nothing Sasuke" Naruto said while chuckling and Sakura scold him by giving him a friendly elbow on his side.

"What are you guys laughing about come on tell me what's the big joke?" he said getting irritated.

"Okay Sakurachan let's tell him"

Sakura nodded while giggling.

"SASUKE LIKES AYANE SASUKE LIKES AYANE"

Sasuke blush like a tomato hearing that right now he was thinking of killing his two teammates for shouting such comment.

Sakura control herself" I'm sorry Sasukekun but we couldn't resist you seem to be happy that you're fighting her but we really are happy that you finally found someone precious to you"

"Yeah Sasuke and Ayane were sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g AHH" Naruto shouted when a snake jump on him and started squeezing him.

"Sasukekun that's not nice"

Sasuke fume" you two are so immature Sakura if I remember correctly you almost choke Naruto to death for being immature by spending his money buying a video game console"

Sakura hang her head in shame" yeah I guess I was being immature but I couldn't help it Sasukekun Naruto and I are just happy for you"

"Sakura I doubt that Ryu likes immature girls" Sasuke said with a grin.

Sakura felt like crying (I knew it I'm not good enough to be with Ryu) she started sobbing and left the apartment.

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasuke said while going to his room.

"SASUKE WAIT GET THE SNAKE OFF ME AH IT'S GOING INSIDE MY PANTS STOP IT"

Sasuke smirk" nah why don't you spend the night with her she will enjoy your company goodnight Naruto" he then entered his room leaving the poor Naruto struggle with the snake.

A couple of minutes later he left his room and went to take shower afterwards he was returning to his room to sleep when he saw that Naruto has fallen asleep and the snake was sleeping next to him he couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

That night he had a dream about Ayane they were having one of their sparring matches so far the dream was normal until Ayane tackle him and she was on top of him she kiss him passionately and before he knew it they were having a make out session. Things got hotter as Ayane decided to take it to the next level of intimacy and that's where his dream ended. He woke up while cursing why does the dream has to end when the best part comes it really annoy him a lot he sighed and went back to sleep. The next day he woke up and took a shower he went back to his room and got dress in his usual black leather jacket jeans and black army boots.

When he reach the hall he sweat dropped when he saw that Naruto was still sleeping on the floor and the snake was still sleeping next to him he sweat dropped at the sight.

(I never thought he will actually stay sleeping in the floor oh well it's not my problem) he then made the snake vanish.

He ate a quick breakfast and left the apartment heading to the streets, while walking he was in deep thought about his dream and about what happened to him two days ago in one of his sparing matches with Ayane.

(Flashback to forest region outside of the city two days ago)

Sasuke dodge another barrage of shurikens and kunais by Ayane she threw another round of kunais at him only to block them with Kusanagi. He made a snake appear from his wrist wrapping itself around the kunoichi only that she vanish and was she was replace by a wooden log. Sasuke was impress she was quick on her feet using a substitution jutsu before hand no doubt she was truly a unique kunoichi. Ayane 

appear behind him but he has sense her and he threw a punch only to be block by the kunoichi he did a backflip landing a few feet from her, he saw that she took a double blade sword the blades glow with a strange light (AN Omega's weapon from DOA3 Ayane took his weapon) she charge at him with her sword only to have it block by Kusanagi.

The two ninjas were clashing their swords endlessly Sasuke was impress not just her taijutsu and ninjutsu was excellent but her sword skills were truly remarkable he was really enjoying sparing with her. Sasuke threw a barrage of snakes from his wrist and Ayane block them spinning her sword rapidly not letting the snakes get to her, he took the opportunity to perform a jutsu he quickly made a couple of hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

He shot a large wave of fire from his mouth hitting the kunoichi but she was gone, he stood his ground looking at every direction suddenly he saw a lot of butterflies flying through the trees without realizing he was surrounded by the butterflies. He blink seeing they were all gone but it was over he gasp seeing the lavender kunoichi behind him pointing her double edge sword to his neck, she was good using that trick and he couldn't believe he fell for her trap.

(Damn those butterflies it was all a genjutsu If I have used my sharingan I could have seen it coming damn she's good in all three areas)

She gave a satisfactory grin" it's over Sasuke I win"

She then smirk seeing he was turning into mud and melting in the ground she jump while doing a back flip Sasuke charge at her with Kusanagi in hand but Ayane block it with her sword and they were now crossing swords with one another.

"Nice going Sasuke you pretended to fall for my genjutsu and I knew you were going to use a substitution to escape my attack" Ayane said with a smirk.

"You are pretty good yourself you know you are the first ninja I fight that is good in all three areas I'm impress Ayane" he gave her a smile.

She continued to cross swords with him but she couldn't help but blush a little at his compliment.

"I'm impress with you too Sasuke you are a strong opponent maybe you have what it takes to beat master Ryu but then again maybe you don't"

"Really?" he said while trying to break free from the crashing of their blades.

"Sasuke you are strong but you are nowhere near master Ryu's level"

"So you still think I don't stand a chance against him" Sasuke said getting upset and jealous" if you think Ryu is the strongest why don't you spar with him"

Ayane smirk" are you jealous Sasuke?"

Sasuke growl as he broke free from her sword and swung Kusanagi but Ayane was faster and swung her sword crashing with his sword, suddenly Sasuke manage to grab her wrist and pull her closer to him causing her to fall they both fell to the ground while dropping their weapons. For the next minutes they stood quiet and calm while calculating the situation they were both in Ayane was on top of him and he felt like he has die and gone to heaven. He smell her scent and it was intoxicating it smell like roses and he was amazed how clean and beautiful her skin is he could tell Ayane was taking good care of her skin and physical looks.

Their eyes lock and he could feel his heart beating fast at the close proximity their lips were his breathing quicken was this really happening was Ayane the most beautiful kunoichi he has ever laid eyes on so close to him. Ayane felt her cheeks blushing at the close proximity of the Uchiha's lips with hers she saw his onyx eyes how beautiful they were, right now there was only one thought in their minds to press their lips together. He could almost taste her lips how he wanted to taste those sweet lips but he control his urges, it seems he wasn't the only one who was thinking the same Ayane did as she got off from him and got back in her feet Sasuke follow after.

"You were pretty good Ayane" Sasuke said while trying to forget the fact that he almost kiss her.

"Thanks you weren't bad yourself I guess I'll see you later" she then vanish without staying a minute longer.

Sasuke sighed (dear Kami I wanted to kiss her so bad)

(End of flashback)

He sighed how he wanted to go back to the past and gave her a big kiss on that moment but the past is the past so there was nothing he could do about it. As he arrived to a candy shop he saw Ayane standing in front of the entrance to the shop, she was wearing a lavender tank top a pair of shorts and purple sneakers.

"You're late" she said in a annoyed tone.

Sasuke stodd his ground he was expecting that Ayane will threw him a barrage of kunais like when they had their date at the park but nothing happen which he was surprise.

"Sorry I overslept a little"

She chuckle" yeah I have one of those and especially when I'm not a morning person"

Sasuke smile he open the door to the candy shop" ladies first"

She smirk but she still took gentlemen offer and enter the shop, a couple of minutes later Sasuke had a baby Ruth chocolate bar and Ayane had a box of marron glaces they went to take a walk. They reach a small bridge in town while enjoying their snacks Sasuke saw how much Ayane was enjoying her snack he chuckle a little while Ayane took a quick glance at him.

"Something funny?"

"No it's just that you really like that candy"

"I can't help it this is my favorite snack"

"Of course" he said while looking at the sky" Ayane?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you it's important" Sasuke said serious getting Ayane's attention.

"What is it?"

"Sakura and Ryu fought ninjas of the black spider clan"

Ayane was surprise" what they are still alive I thought master Ryu kill all of them at the whole Archfiend situation"

(Archfiend?) Sasuke thought curious.

"Okay so why are you telling me this?"

"Well one of the ninjas use a technique that only Orochimaru knows"

Ayane raised an eyebrow" meaning?"

"It means Orochimaru is here and he could be helping Donovan we both have a common goal Ayane we will help you and Hayate stop DOATEC once and for all and that's not all knowing Orochimaru he will make his move when the tournament ends"

"Really when the tournament is over I think is kind of obvious for him to attack after the tournament is over but master Hayate already knows that we will strike when the tournament is over too"

"That's good we will make our move too"

"Sasuke you do realize if I tell master Hayate about this he will still disagree with making an alliance with Konoha"

"Yeah I know but right now our top priority is to stop Orochimaru and Donovan now Ayane will you help us on our mission?" he look into her eyes.

She looked back into his eyes with a smirk" only if you help on our mission"

"Of course we'll help"

"Good then I suggest you get prepare for our fight because I won't hold back just because we are friends"

Sasuke grin" really I didn't know we were friends"

"Well right now we are rivals until our fight is over" she said in a amused tone" I'll be waiting for you" she then vanish.

Sasuke sweat dropped (I hate it when she does that)

He left and headed back to his apartment to change and prepare for his match with Ayane it was one step closer to advance to the semifinals and the final round of the tournament.

Hours later at Tokyo forest the camera crew were present along with the announcer of the match, te place where the match was taking place in a bamboo forest(AN I was inspires by the DOA movie when Ayane and Kasumi are fighting in the bamboo forest even if the movie is a big piece of crap). Naruto, Kasumi and Sakura were present the announcer saw Sasuke and Ayane that appear walking until they were facing each other.

"Go Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Yeah go Sasukekun" Sakura said.

(Should I cheer for Ayane or Sasukesan?) Kasumi thought.

"Al right to all the viewers and people present we are about to begin the fifth match of the second round Sasuke vs. Ayane"

"I'm going to enjoy this Ayane"

"Don't underestimated me Sasuke"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Sasuke charge at her but she climb one of the bamboo tree and use a flying kick which Sasuke dodge climbing to a tree and jump forward to send a punch at her which she block. Both were using the bamboo forest to their advantage in the fight. Sasuke climb the tree and Ayane follow him and pretty soon they were standing on top of the bamboo trees, they were using the chakra and their balance to stand one foot at the top of the tree. They smile at each other before charging Sasuke launch a fist but it was block by Ayane she use a kick only to be block by him, they were attacking and blocking their attacks. The group were amazed at how well they fought and it was no surprise they have spar so many times that they could read each other's move, Sasuke launch a kick and Ayane dodge and she use her back flip kick hitting him but he landed on his feet still standing on the top of the tree.

Kasumi was impress she knew her half sister have grown stronger but not this strong and it surprise her to see that Sasuke could keep up with her, she watch at the two ninjas who seem to be enjoying the fight a lot. Ayane use a high kick while Sasuke dodge it and used an upward kick sending her to the air he was about use his lion combo but Ayane manage to block his kick and retain her balance back to the top 

of the tree. They continued to throwing their attacks blocking countering and dodging but they knew one was going to victorious, Sasuke knew that it was time to end it he threw another kick at her and she dodge he expected that she was going to dodge it so he charge again and kick her upward sending her to the air. Ayane try to block the kicks but she couldn't she was kick three times sending her back to ground of the forest Sasuke landed next to her, she growl she couldn't believe she lost to him but somehow she was happy he won she suddenly fell into conscious.

The announcer went to check on her" it's over the winner of the match is Sasuke"

WINNER

"Ayane you fought well"

Sakura Naruto and Kasumi went to them Kasumi was worry for Ayane but nothing Sakura could handle she heal her in no time after a couple of minutes Ayane woke up she saw the rest of the leaf ninjas and her half sister Kasumi. But she growl in anger when she saw the Uchiha who beat her in the match she rush towards him and tackle him to the ground while Sasuke was trying to fight her off.

"YOU BASTARD you were lucky you beat me" she spat.

"Ayane don't be a sore loser"

"SHUT UP"

"NO YOU SHUT UP"

"KISS ME"

"GLADLY"

The two ninjas started kissing passionately while tasting their tongues dance in their mouths while Naruto Sakura and Kasumi stood with their jaws to the ground. They couldn't understand what just happened one minute they were about to kill each other and now they were kissing like they were a couple.

"Wow" Naruto said.

"Double wow" Sakura follow.

Kasumi only smile at the new couple (I'm glad Ayane found someone to love)

Naruto notice her look" what's wrong Kasumichan?"

"It's nothing Narutosan I'm happy for Ayane she found someone very precious to her"

"Don't worry Kasumichan you will find a boyfriend someday" he gave her a smile.

Kasumi blush" yes thank you Narutosan who knows maybe he's closer that I think" she blush harder.

"Exactly" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed (Naruto when will you realize that she likes you more than a friend)

"Um….we better go and leave them alone" Kasumi said.

"Yeah you're right let the new love birds continue sucking faces" Naruto said while Kasumi laugh at his comment.

They left leaving the two kissing ninjas alone after a while the sun was down and nightfall fell upon the forest eventually the two ninjas broke their kiss due to lack of air, they didn't say a word they went to a small hill and got seated watching the wonderful view. Ayane lean her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist no words could express what both were feeling right now, Sasuke has never felt so happy to be alive he wish only wish this moment could never end. As for Ayane well she was feeling the same way and she hope that this could never end she has found someone so precious to her someone to love forever she blush while snuggling closer to the Uchiha this was one of the many happy memories that she will treasure and cherish for the rest of her life.

To be continued

Ah how cute Sasuke has a girlfriend it's about time anyway it's getting closer now the semifinals are around the corner what will happen next read and review farewell.

Next chapter: blood brothers treachery means death.


	21. Blood brothers treachery means death

Chapter 21 Blood brothers treachery means death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Hayate stab both of his swords into Kasumi's gut letting the blood flow from her body and hit the cold floor, he took his swords off from her bloody body he gasp in shock seeing his sisters blood in his hands. It was too painful for him but it was the only thing to do to reclaim the honor of the Mugen Tenshin clan the punishment for traitors was death even if the traitor was his own sister, he try to hold his tears but they fall slowly hitting the ground he just lost his precious sister by his own hands. Suddenly two figures appear before him a man and a woman Hayate's eyes widened in shock he knew this people they were his parents the formal leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan Shinden and his mother Ayame. He saw the looks in their faces they were shock seeing the fallen body of their precious daughter in the ground follow by the pool of her own blood.

Ayame went to her daughter side crying harder while putting her into her arms Shinden let a few tears fall from his eyes before glaring with pure hatred at his son.

"What have you done Hayate?"

"Father I'm sorry but I have to do it she became a traitor she left the village I have no choice but to kill her"

"YOU DARE FORSAKE YOUR OWN BLOOD FOR THE SAKE OF HONOR" Shinden shouted in pure anger.

Ayame look at Hayate with her eyes full of tears" why…..WHY……..how could you do this you ARE NOT MY SON YOU ARE A MONSTER" she continued to sob holding Kasumi's body.

"Please I didn't want to do this but I have no choice" Hayate said trying to get through his parents.

"I don't want to hear anymore you have no heart whatsoever your are no leader YOU ARE NOT MY SON"

"Father please DON'T"

Hayate woke up from his bed his whole face was sweating he took a deep breath to calm down he just had a horrible dream, he rose from his bed he was living in one of the small apartments of the district. He didn't have enough money to buy a bigger place but it didn't matter to him he was only staying here until the tournament and his mission ends. He went to take a shower afterwards he went to put his usual ninja cloths and with talking one glance at the window he vanish in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Kasumi were enjoying some desert in a local café Naruto was eating a cheesecake and Kasumi was eating a strawberry mille-feuille both were enjoying the sweet desert. Kasumi besides enjoying her favorite desert she couldn't help but blush she felt like she was on a date with the blond so she couldn't be any happier to spend some time with him, even if she was nervous because today was her match with Hayate she try to forget about that detail for now. Naruto was lost in the great sweet taste of the cheesecake it was delicious that he will eat like a hundred of them of course he knew that so much sugar can be real bad for your health and he didn't wanted to turn into a second Chouji so it's better to enjoy only one.

Kasumi notice that Naruto has devoured his cheesecake and he was now in deep thought, she was surprise one minute he was very happy enjoying his desert and the next he was serious thinking about something she smiled at him having an idea why he was thoughtful.

"It's okay Narutosan you can eat order another cheesecake"

The blond ninja snap from his thinking and look back at her with a smile" thanks Kasumichan but I wasn't thinking about eating another cheesecake although it was delicious I have to keep my figure you know"

Kasumi giggle" you're right so what was it that you were thinking about?"

"I'm worry about your match with Hayate" he said while his eyes look at the table.

"Please Narutosan don't worry about me I will be fine you don't have to worry so much about me"

"Of course I have to your my friend Kasumichan I will do anything for my friends because they are my precious people I already told you that you are precious to me" he smile at her.

"Yes I know" she said while her cheeks blush" I thank you for worrying about me Narutosan but I will be fine"

"Kasumichan I don't know about that this is the perfect opportunity for him to kill you and with the rule in the tournament that you are allowed to kill your opponent it's too tempting for Hayate to miss the chance sorry Kasumichan you must be suffering so much" his eyes met hers.

Kasumi felt he heart skip a beat the way he was looking at her with so much concern the only thing she did was to give him a warm smile.

"Narutosan I am not the one who is suffering the most but it's my brother for a long time he has been struggling with himself whether to kill me or not following the rules of the clan or just to follow his heart it has been so hard on him the huge burden that it has been given to him"

"It's not such a big burden he can follow his heart and let you live your his family his blood and you told me that he cares for you a lot so why can he chose what's right and let you live"

"That's just it he doesn't know what's right either choosing to follow the rules and kill me or to disobey them and became a traitor as well just to save my life"

"If he cares for you as much you told me Kasumichan he will chose to let you live"

"But I don't want him to become a traitor he will be hunted too I will never forgive myself if he betrays the village for my sake I won't allow it"

Naruto sighed" Kasumichan so if Hayate chooses to let you live he will became a traitor but you don't want him to betray the village you want him to follow the rules so you want to die by his hand I'm sorry Kasumichan but I will never allow that to happen I'd rather die than to see you throw your life"

Kasumi's eyes widened at his sudden statement he was willing to die for her she smile while a few tears escape from her eyes she dry them while trying not to sob out of control.

"Thank you Narutosan you are a great friend I thank you for everything you have done for me"

He smile at her" you won't die Kasumichan because you are not a real traitor to me a traitor is someone who doesn't care about others around him someone who doesn't care about his friends, but you Kasumichan you care about Ayane and Hayate and Ryu and everyone from your village right?"

She smile" yes I care for all of them I will always care for all of them"

"Exactly you became a traitor because they told you not to go after the same man that almost kill your brother but you went after him you wanted to avenge him I understand about avenging someone for his sake"

"It wasn't about revenge but it was more about to give the village a reason to praise me"

"Praise you what do you mean Kasumichan?"

"Narutosan you know I am the daughter of the formal leader of the clan my father Shinden was a strong and great ninja everybody loved him and respect, and it was the same thing about his family so you see the village treat me with the same respect as my father. When the village look at me they saw the daughter of the leader of the clan and that's why I was always praise and treated like a big hero when in truth I was never one"

"You mean you didn't like to be respected Kasumichan?" Naruto said confuse.

"I didn't deserve the praise the credits the respect because I never did a thing to gain them I didn't save the village from an invasion I didn't kill a dangerous enemy and that's why I hated to be treated like some princess that hasn't done nothing to deserve the love they had for me that's why I hated to be praise for nothing just because I'm the daughter of the leader of the clan I wanted them to give me the respect by earning it fairly" she started sobbing softly.

Naruto got up from his seat and embrace the sobbing kunoichi as she buried her head in his arms and cry. He smile thinking that she was a great ninja she wanted to earn the village acknowledgement by the 

accomplishments of her own actions not because she was the daughter of the leader of the clan. He caress her long orange hair while whispering in her ear that everything was going to be all right, pretty soon she was feeling better she slowly broke from the embrace not that she didn't like being in the blonds arms she wish to be in his arms forever. He smiled at her while putting his arms on her shoulders, Kasumi was blushing while her heart beat faster she remember when she kiss him back at the party and she hasn't regret kissing him because she like the kiss a lot.

"Are you feeling better now Kasumichan?" he gave her a sweet smile.

She nodded while blushing" yes Narutosan I'm feeling better now thank you"

"I guess I will be very upset if my village praise me for doing nothing I would be more happy if I earn that praise by protecting it from being attack or getting destroy so I know how you feel Kasumichan"

She embrace him while snuggling on his chest" thank you Narutosan" she then took the chance to gave a quick sniff on him smelling his manly scent and she love it she wish she could be in his arms forever.

"I'm glad I was able to help you so how about we go for a walk?"

"Yes I will like that"

The two got up from their table and left the café Naruto took a quick glance at the smiling kunoichi.

(Kasumichan I will protect you I won't let Hayate kill you)

Hayate was standing on top of a building looking at the city he was thinking about his dear sister and his match with her today he knew that this was his chance to finally follow his orders and kill the traitor who left the village his sister. He ask himself did he wanted to kill her of course he didn't he love his sister with all his strength but it couldn't be help she brought this upon herself when she left village to go after the traitor Raidou but she did it to avenge him and bring back the justsu scroll that he stole from the village. How could this have happened to him why did fate had to be so cruel to him by giving him the task to eliminate his sister for a worthless cause that wasn't worthy to do. He hated the fact that she became a traitor for leaving the village she didn't kill anyone she didn't stole anything valuable from the clan was she even a traitor to begin with.

He thought about it if it was the other way around if she was the one that got hurt by Raidou and he was the one taking care of her injuries without giving any second thoughts he would have gone after the traitor and avenge her he will do the same thing she did he will be the runaway. He close his eyes thinking about the past the good old days when his sister was still part of the clan the good and happy moments that he spend with her, but there was one memory that he consider the most precious one of all the day she was born the first time he lay eyes on her.

(Flashback to the Mugen Tenshin village clan compound seventeen years ago)

A six year old Hayate was walking the halls of the clan he was worry sick when he heard his mother scream with pain and agony he remember seeing the medic ninjas rushing to her chambers, tears started falling his eyes again he couldn't help it he was too worry for his mother wealth. His father Shinden told him she was going to be all right that she was passing through a painful routine call child labor he also told him that it was that every woman passes through the same thing when they marry the man they love. He dried his tears and took the hall of the house that leads to his mother's room, as he reach her room he saw his father Shinden his long brown was tied to a pony tail and he was wearing his usual black ninja uniform. As soon as Shinden saw his son he gave him a warm smile he knelt before him and patted him on his head seeing that he was still worry for his wife.

"Father is mother going to be all right?"

"Your mother will be fine Hayate in fact go inside and see for yourself she has a big surprise for you"

As soon as he's father told him those words Hayate become curious what kind of surprise will his mother have for him, he walk to until he reach the door of her room. He knock once and heard the voice of his mother saying come in, when he open the door he saw her mother on her bed her long black her reaching the bed her brown eyes full of joy and happiness. He saw that she saw carrying something small in her arms her mother looked at him with a loving smile.

"Come here Hayate" Ayame said.

He smiled at her seeing that she was going to be fine he went to her until he was next to her.

"Mother what is that you're carrying?"

She smile at him" Hayate meet Kasumi your little sister"

Hayate was shock but he was happy" my sister?"

"Yes say hello to her" Ayame said while showing him the small baby.

Hayate smile seeing the beautiful baby she had a small piece of orange hair on her head her eyes were open revealing her chocolate brown eyes she was very beautiful.

"Kasumi my dear sister I promise I will protect you forever"

Kasumi started giggling while laughing and Ayame smile at the sight.

"Oh Hayate she likes you already"

"Thank you mother this is the best surprise I could receive" Hayate said while giving her a peek on her cheek.

"Oh surprise is that what your father told you" Ayame said while giggling.

Hayat smile while gazing at his sister this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

(End of flashback)

(Where have all those good times gone?) Thought Hayate while gazing at the city.

He tighten his fist in anger he knew that the only person responsible for all of this was the traitor Raidou it was because of his jealousy towards his father that lead him to attack the village and steal the scroll containing the most powerful jutsu of the clan the sky torn blast. If Raidou never have attack the village he wouldn't have being injure by him and Kasumi would have never left the village she would have still be part of the clan. Of course that was all in the past there was nothing he could do in the end it was his sister the same person who became a runaway and a traitor that defeated the traitor Raidou and reclaim the scroll, when he found out that she kill Raidou in the Dead or Alive tournament he was so proud of her and yet the village wasn't proud of her but ashamed that she left the village.

Today's match was going to be the one who will decided his sisters fate once and for all will she die for leaving the village or will she live for fulfilling his will to defeat Raidou and restore honor to the Mugen Tenshin clan. He was still struggling with himself well kill her or spare her it was like there was a war going on inside his head to make his choice already, he remembers all the times he spend with her those were his golden moments he shook his head forgetting the matter for the moment he will made his choice by the time he fights her in their match today. He stop his thinking when he spotted Hitomi in a café she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt a pair of light blue shorts reaching to her knees white sneakers with a blue line on the sides.

He saw that she was eating a chocolate cake it didn't surprise him Hitomi was always a chocolate maniac she love chocolate a lot especially the German chocolate cake that was her top favorite. He smile gazing at the brunette teen after all this time she was still the same and he wouldn't wanted any other way, he jump from the building and landed safely on the ground. He carefully made his way to the café until he was close to the young teen who was still enjoying her chocolate cake he grin as he decided to test her reflexes he touch her shoulder and that's when Hitomi freak out. As soon as she felt someone touching her shoulder she quickly turn around and deliver a powerful fist which luckily the ninja evade it, she finally calm down once she saw who the person that caught her attention was the ninja leader.

"You know Hayate you could just tell me that you were right behind me and prevent me from almost punching you I thought you were a robber or worst" Hitomi said while calming down and sitting down on her table.

"No it was better this way I can tell that you have gotten better in your training" he said with a slight smirk

"Well of course I'm always practicing my moves it was father the one who taught me to always keep your mind focus and relax that's the way of karate"

Hayate nodded remembering his training with Hitomi's father he saw that she finish eating her chocolate cake and she became quiet all of the sudden, she look back at him while erasing the blush that was creeping her cheeks.

"So what brings you here?"

"I was just passing by I have a lot in my mind" he said honestly.

"I guess you must be thinking about your match with Kasumisan right?"

Hayate stood quiet but he nodded Hitomi got up from her seat.

"Well come on since you're here let's go for a walk" she went to pick her bicycle.

He didn't mind to take a walk with her he felt happy to be able to spend some time with the brunette teen; they left the café and head to the streets. They reach the park and saw a lot of people the children were playing in the playground section and they were a few couples holding hands and kissing which make Hayate a little nervous since he was with Hitomi. Hitomi let her bike near the bench and got seated Hayate follow, for a couple of minutes a small silence fell between the two Hayate didn't know what to say he was still thinking about the match with his sister. He took a quick glance at the brunette teen and somehow his eyes look to her white shirt and notice her cleavage which wasn't so big but it was nice and moderate for her age.

He blush while cursing in his mind why in all that is sane was he looking at her chest he was a ninja from crying out loud a weapon that brings death and here he was staring at Hitomi's chest. His father once told him that temptation was the man's worst enemy and he was right whether that temptation is about wealth, power and sex and right now he was being pulled by the temptation to check Hitomi's body. His eyes travel from her chest to her waist and he finally notice that the short pants she was wearing very tight which show a lot of the brunette's teen slim figure along with her well from legs. He pray to Kami so he didn't get a nose bleed because if he does he swear he will kill himself right here and now he stop looking at her and turn the other way he saw a man and a woman kissing in a nearby bench he curse again was temptation torturing him.

Hitomi during the entire time she was looking at a young couple sitting on the far corner from their location, the two were enjoying some ice cream they bought they were laughing and talking they look like the perfect couple. She smile as she saw them kissing they look like they were meant for one another. She look back at the ninja who was in deep thought and she could have sworn that he was blushing but she decided to ignore it.

"Um…..Hayate?"

"Yes?" he said while snapping from whatever he was thinking which it were impure thoughts about a certain brunette teen.

"Can you be honest with me about something?" she said while looking into his eyes.

"Yes what is it?"

"When you lost your memory when you were Ein do you remember everything about father the dojo…….me?" she blush a little after mentioning herself.

Hayate was surprise he wasn't expecting her to ask him such question and since he told her he will be honest with her he was going to tell her the truth.

"Hitomi………I remember everything the times I spend in your home the training with your father the times we spend together I remember those times and they were happy memories that I have come to cherish"

Hitomi blush at his answer and smile" I'm glad you remember Hayate I'm very happy that you remember me and you don't see me as a complete stranger I just wish we could go back to those times you and me"

"I wish I could but I can't I'm a ninja I have a duty to attend as leader of my clan and a mission to fulfill I'm sorry but I can't go back with you to the dojo"

Hitomi hold her tears" can you at least visit me once it won't hurt if you drop by and say hello to me how are you doing how is everything at school and say hi to my father too it won't hurt you know"

(It will hurt me a lot Hitomi more than you think) Hayate thought while looking into her beautiful aqua eyes.

"Hitomi we have two different lives you are a karate fighter and a high school student you will graduate soon and you will enter college to follow your dreams I am a ninja and the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan I also have my own dreams to follow"

"And what are those dreams Hayate tell me?" Hitomi said still looking into his brown eyes.

He stood quiet for a couple of seconds thinking why would he hesitate to tell her of course he knew what were his dreams it was very simple.

Hitomi got closer to him" Hayate what are your dreams?"

"To serve my clan and my village till the end until my death and even after my death my spirit will continue to protect it" he said while raising his voice a little.

"Is that really your dream because I think that you're lying" she went even closer to him until she was eye level with him and her lips close to his.

Hayate was now upset" how dare you accuse me of lying why would I lie to you I am telling you the truth"

"I can see it in your eyes Hayate you're lying why are you lying to me is there something you want to fulfill in your life that you consider it as your dream?" she finish while blushing at the close proximity with the ninja.

Hayate growl" you have no right to tell me that" he finally understood the situation he was in, he blush finally noticing that he was very close to Hitomi his lips inches away from her he blush and froze he didn't what to do or what to say.

Hitomi didn't think she follow her instincts and kiss Hayate passionately Hayate was shock at first but his male side was screaming in joy he accepted the kiss and pull her closer to him. Hitomi was beyond happy this is what she wanted to do for a very long time and seeing that the ninja has accepted her kiss she was happier than ever, she wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the wonderful kiss. The kiss only last for a minute but for Hitomi it lasted forever Hayate got back to his senses and broke the kiss while his mind was shouting at him for his stupidity, he ignore the strange feelings in his heart and look at the brunette teen who was a little disappointed for breaking the kiss so soon.

"What's wrong?" ask a disappointed Hitomi.

"I'm sorry Hitomi I have to go" Hayate said leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Hitomi try to hold her tears but she couldn't she began to sob she has kiss him and she like it a lot the only question she was thinking did he felt the same way.

(Oh Hayate I love you so much)

Naruto and Kasumi were having a great time the blond teen wanted to help the kunoichi feel better so he decided that a trip to Tokyo zoo might make her happy and she was. During the whole trip Kasumi was enjoying the whole trip she had a big smile while looking at the different types of animals, the two were laughing while enjoying the sightseeing of the animals. While traveling they came across a machine that takes photos they decided to give it a try and enter the machine, a couple of minutes later they left the machine and pick the pictures they took. Naruto gave a couple of the pictures to Kasumi while the teen kunoichi blush and smile receiving the pictures she was going to take care of them as one of her precious treasures.

After they left the zoo they went to a small beach it was the middle of the afternoon and the sun look beautiful in the view, they took off their shoes and walk the sandy beach in bare foot feeling the smooth sand and the salty water hit their feet. Kasumi in her entire life she has never felt so happy she has never meet anyone who will make her so happy so special the more she spends time with Naruto the more her feelings for him grow they grow stronger for every time he's with her. Naruto was giving her goofy looks in an attempt to make her laugh and he succeeded she laugh hard, he was happy he knew he has succeeded in making her forget about her match with Hayate. They stop walking and got seated in the sand watching the beautiful scenery and the waves crashing in the shore, Naruto gaze at the kunoichi and she was looking at the view with a smile on her face.

"Are you feeling better now Kasumichan?"

"Yes Narutosan more than you know I feel so much better to tell you the truth I was a little uneasy about my match with Hayate but now thanks to you I feel more confident I can face my brother now"

He gave her his fox grin" I'm glad I was able to help I know you'll do fine in your match he won't have the chance to kill you because I won't let him"

Kasumi smile while blushing she look back at the beach before speaking" Narutosan thank you for everything you've done for me I really appreciate you are a great friend"

"Of course Kasumichan that's what friends do and anyway I made you a promise I will find a way to help you from being a missing nin I swear it" he gave her a thumbs up.

She blush and she took the courage what she had in mind she brought him closer to her until their lips were inches away, Naruto blush at the close proximity their eyes lock for a moment before Kasumi claim his lips with hers. Once again Naruto felt something as he felt the lips of the young kunoichi strong feelings in his heart there was something about them that he didn't quite understood. He felt something the first time she kiss him at the party and he like it the kiss but this time it was different it was so unique that he couldn't describe it himself. Kasumi slowly broke the kiss with regret because she wanted to kiss him forever she saw that the blond teen was in a daze while blushing.

"Um….Narutosan I have to go to prepare for my match with my brother I'll see you at the forest" she then put back her shoes and left the beach leaving a daze Naruto behind.

Naruto touch his lips and blush he didn't know what to say he put his shoes back and left the beach and went to the location of their match.

Hours later in the forest region

Naruto arrived at the location of the match which was in a wooden bridge separating two hills he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were there along with Ayane, Ryu and Hitomi she wanted to watch Hayate's match first hand. Kasumi was in the bridge in her uniform blue kunoichi uniform waiting for her brother the announcer of the match along with camera crew were on the other side of the bridge, in a swirl of leaves Hayate appear in front of her. The siblings were finally face to face for Hayate this match was the one to decide her fate once and for all while Kasumi was focus she won't lose she will go on, she took a quick glance at Naruto who was serious he was watching the match like his life depended on it. Hayate gaze at Naruto before looking back at his sister and saw in her eyes that she was ready for this match it was now or never.

(I doubt that he will hold back on Kasumi like he did in the third tournament what will you do Hayate will you kill her and obey the clan's rules or will you spare her?) Ryu thought.

(Master Hayate I know you are suffering but you have to finally make up your mind what will you do?) Ayane thought.

Sasuke saw Ayane's expression and he could tell that she didn't wanted Kasumi to die all of her hatred that she had for her half sister was finally lifted the day the Uchiha talk to her and she couldn't be any happier that he did.

"Al right for all of the viewers that are watching and the people present here we are going to begin the sixth and final match of the second round Kasumi vs. Hayate"

"I have no choice"

"Hayate"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Hayate made the first move as he launch a kick but Kasumi dodge it and use a kick of her own which made contact Hayate use an uppercut hitting her he use a couple of punches making her fall from the bridge. The group gasp especially Naruto but he was relief when he saw Kasumi landing on her feet Hayate jump from the bridge, once again they charge punching, kicking and blocking their attacks. It was no surprise to Ryu and Ayane they knew each other moves since they have train together since they were little they have spar countless times but this time this was a fight for honor and fight to the death. Kasumi block another kick from Hayate but she gasp seeing Hayate spitting a very small needle from his mouth she was hit by it on her neck, the group who was watching from the hill saw the small needle especially Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto growl (what was that needle was it poison if it is then Kasumichan NO)

He tighten his fist in anger he saw that Kasumi's attacks were getting slower and she was getting weaker he thought the worst was happening was she really dying. He continued watching the match while he felt tremendous anger filling him; it wasn't long before he had the Kyubi's features prove as a sign of his anger triggering to the Kyubi's power sealed in his stomach. His eyes change from blue to blood red and his whiskers grew larger and darker and his fangs grew along with his claws. Sasuke and Sakura notice this and they grew worry for their teammate if this keep up he might gone berserk and they needed him to be under control.

Kasumi felt the muscles of her right arm getting numb she could barely move it then it hit her the needle Hayate use must have been filled with some kind of poison that paralyze the muscles for a while, she knew about this it's one of the techniques use in the Mugen Tenshin clan to slow their enemies only this time Hayate use it on her. She try to fight him but it was futile the rest of the poison was spreading through her body and in seconds the rest of her body fell to the paralyzing poison.

(The match was won when Hayate use the poison needle on Kasumi I'm sorry Kasumi) Ryu thought with lament.

Ayane felt like she couldn't watch anymore it was happening Hayate was winning the match and it wouldn't be long before he carries out the sentenced on her half sister.

(I'm sorry Kasumi but I can't interfere in this matter) Ayane thought while a few tears escape from her eyes.

Kasumi charge at him but she couldn't fight back anymore the poison has taken full effect on her body, Hayate kick her sending her to the ground he follow by a punch on her stomach making her fall on her knees.

Naruto was watching the match with pure anger and hatred burning in his heart his red eyes were flaring and he tighten his claws until a few drips of his own blood poured out of his flesh.

Hitomi was shock during the whole match they way Hayate was fighting her it was like he wanted to kill her she didn't even thought about it was he trying to kill her, no he wasn't the kind to do such thing even to his own sister she try to calm down and see the results of the match while praying that nothing bad happen to Kasumi.

Kasumi fell on her knees she couldn't move it was over her brother has won the match her life was about to come to an end she was finally going to die. She saw Hayate approaching her while not noticing the expression on his face. Hayate saw her with tears falling in her eyes his heart aching with pain but this was his choice he had to do it he will carry out justice. He pull out his two swords from his back and cross them facing Kasumi in the form of scissors he was finally going to kill her and put an end to the runaway traitor from the village. At that moment his memories flash before him all the moments he spend with Kasumi while growing up in the village the times they spend together their training the day they went to the festival all the happy memories he share with her. He hold his tears from ever coming out and face his sister as her was face was full of tears but nevertheless she closed her eyes waiting to receive her punishment.

(Goodbye Hayate, Ayane, Hayabusa everyone and goodbye Narutosan I hope I could have one last kiss from you)

Naruto was too angry now some of the Kyubi's chakra was leaking out from his body Sasuke and Sakura were well aware of it and by now the same with Ryu and Ayane they were shock as soon as they felt the demonic chakra coming out of the blond.

(What is this evil chakra?) Ayane thought shock.

(I see everything makes sense now he's a jinchurikki) Ryu thought.

Hayate prepare to carry out his sentenced.

(I'm sorry Kasumi my dear sister please forgive me)

And just before he had the chance to finish her.

"NO KASUMICHAN" Naruto shouted as vanish in a yellow blur.

Kasumi's body vanish Hayate didn't have a clue at what just happen of course Sasuke and Sakura were already on the move, Hayate saw Naruto carrying the unconscious Kasumi bridal style while glaring at Hayate. He gasp seeing his eyes were crimson red they weren't eyes of a normal human being they were the eyes of a demon.

"Hayate I will not forgive you" Naruto said in a growl next to him came Sasuke and Sakura.

"STOP" the announcer said" if you take her away she will be disqualified from the match"

"I don't care if I didn't interfere she would have been kill" Naruto said.

"Fine then that means Hayate wins by default and Kasumi is disqualified from the tournament"

WINNER

"Forgive me"

Naruto didn't say a word he left the forest with Sasuke and Sakura following him, a couple of minutes later he stop and put the kunoichi down on the ground.

"I think we are far from them already Sakurachan please heal her" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded while getting near her and healing her injuries" she was hit by a needle containing a chemical that neutralize the muscles it's not life threatening but it will last for an hour and her injuries are not so serious either she will be fine"

"That's good to hear" Naruto said finally calming down his Kyubi features were now gone he was back to normal.

"That's was a big risk what you did back there releasing the Kyubi's chakra in front of Ryu, Ayane and Hitomi you could have control yourself" Sasuke scolded.

"Get off my back Sasuke I was too angry okay Hayate was really going to kill her he didn't even hesitated and after what Kasumichan told me about him he's not worthy to have her as his sister"

"The important thing is that she will be fine" Sakura said finishing healing Kasumi.

"I guess we should take her back to her apartment?" Sasuke said.

"No taking her to her place it's not good Hayate might come after her there we are going to take her back with us to our place"

"Nice move Naruto" Sasuke said with a slight smirk but the blond didn't understand the meaning of his comment.

The three ninjas vanish.

To be continued

Wow looks like Naruto's secret is almost out what will happen next stay tuned for the next chapter I was inspire to write this chapter by the song Blood brothers by Iron Maiden.

Next chapter the best of the best are gather the semifinals begin


	22. The best of the best are gather

Chapter 22 The best of the best are gather the semifinals begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Massashi Kishimoto and Dead or Alive it belongs to Tecmo and Team ninja.

Kasumi open her eyes she couldn't believe it she was still alive but how was that possible the last thing she remember before blacking out by the effect of the poison that Hayate used on her, she was about to be executed by her brother. She rose from the bed she was resting and immediately took notice that she was in a room that wasn't her own she saw a tv set and an xbox 360 console she also saw a couple of pictures that had a certain blond teen when he was younger. She recognize the blond teen it was Naruto one of the pictures show him with Sasuke and Sakura when they were younger, Naruto and Sasuke had a grumpy looks while Sakura was smiling and holding the two boys on the head was a mask ninja with grey hair. There was another picture of the blond unconscious on a hospital bed and there was a very beautiful young woman giving him a kiss on his cheek she was jealous at the woman even if she look a little too old for the blond teen.

There was another picture of Naruto with Sakura and two more ninjas that she didn't recognize one was a teen with short black hair and black eyes and he wasn't smiling it seems like he didn't show any emotion the other ninja was an older man with messy brown hair and black eyes he was smiling. The last picture show Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke the three of them were together and they were smiling looks like the picture was taken recently. She then heard soft snoring and she gasp as she realize that she wasn't alone in the room, next to her was Naruto who was sleeping soundly on a chair looks like he was watching over her during the entire night. She couldn't help but blush at the sleepy blond he looks so cute when he was sleeping, she then heard him talking in his sleep.

"Kasumichan……are….you…..all right……want to eat some ramen with me……my treat"

She giggle a little making the blond to open his eyes, once he saw that the young kunoichi was awake he went to her and gave her a warm hug making her blush.

"Kasumichan are you okay?" Naruto said worry.

"Yes I'm fine Narutosan but why am I in your room?" she blush

"I didn't left you in your place because Hayate might come after you so I brought you to my apartment I have been watching over the whole night…..well kind of I feel asleep late at night"

Kasumi blush again" thank you Narutosan for taking care of me those are some nice pictures you have there"

Naruto blink and smile while looking at the pictures in his nightstand" oh you like them thanks Kasumichan they are good memories you see this one this is when we became team seven" he pointed to the picture where Kakashi was with the three" That mask ninjas is Kakashi sensei our jounin instructor and yeah back then Sasuke and I didn't get along"

Kasumi smile seeing the picture" Narutosan what about that picture?" she pointed to the one where he's unconscious and the beautiful woman is giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh this one it's an autograph I got from princess Koyuki" he said with a smile and a slight blush across his cheeks a blush that Kasumi notice and fumed in jealousy" oh wait let me show you what she wrote me" he then took the autograph from the picture frame and show it to her.

Kasumi felt more jealous when she read what she wrote to him.

**To my number one fan Uzumaki Naruto for helping me believe in myself and believe in others thank you lots of love.**

**Princess Koyuki Kazahana of the land of snow**

Of course Kasumi try to hide her jealousy while Naruto put the autograph back into the picture frame.

"Oh this is the picture when we became team Kakashi well Sasuke wasn't with us because he left the village back then so it was me Sakurachan , captain Yamato and Sai we made a pretty good team but captain Yamato and Sai went back to the Ambu after Sasuke came back"

Kasumi smile seeing the picture Naruto then smile as he pick the last picture.

"And this picture I will never forget this day this is the day that the three of us became jounins I was so happy I never imagine that the three of us will be together again and accomplish this"

Kasumi smiled again Naruto was a person who treasure friendship more than anyone after all the hell he has been it's no wonder why he so loyal to his friends.

"Anyway Kasumichan I'm glad you're okay are you hungry I have some noodles in a cup"

"I am a little hungry"

"Great"

The door open and Sasuke enter.

"Hey Naruto you're finally awake Kasumi"

"Yes I am I'm still feeling a little dizzy"

"Sakura said those are the side effects of the poison Hayate used on you but you will be fine just take it easy" Sasuke said.

"Yes thank you Sasukesan"

"So Naruto since you were watching Kasumi all night long I hope you didn't do nothing inappropriate to her"

"What do you mean inappropriate I didn't attack her" Naruto scolded at the Uchiha.

Sasuke sweat dropped (oh no he's getting denser)

Unfortunately Kasumi understood the Uchiha's comment and she blush crimson but a little voice on the back of her head actually like the idea.

"Well I'm going to make some noodle cups forKasumichan" Naruto said while leaving his room

Sasuke follow Naruto out of the room, a couple of minutes later Naruto brought the noodle cup to Kasumi and she gladly accepted, Naruto gasp seeing the Kasumi finished eating.

(Wow Kasumichan ate faster than me)

Kasumi blush seeing that Naruto was shock at the way she ate so fast.

"I'm sorry Narutosan I was hungry"

"Of course when I really hungry I eat that fast too"

Kasumi giggle she then got up from his bed" Narutosan thank you for watching over me"

"No problem Kasumichan I'm always glad to help"

They left the room and saw Sakura talking to Sasuke.

"Hey Kasumi feeling better now?" Sakura said.

"Yes thank you Sakurasan"

"I'm glad guys Lisa just call me and she says that everyone is going to a karaoke bar downtown and she wants to go too"

"Al right of course we'll go you'll go too right Kasumichan?" Naruto said.

"Yes I don't mind going" Kasumi said.

"You are not going to go wearing your ninja uniform" Sakura said.

Kasumi notice that she was still wearing her uniform" well I guess I could go back to my place and change"

"No Kasumichan Hayate might be waiting for you there and we are not taking that risk" Naruto said.

"Naruto is right Kasumi why don't you go to my place I might have some clothing that might fit you" Sakura said.

"Okay" she said a little shy.

"Good let's go"

The two left the apartment.

"Naruto you do realize that the only reason why Kasumi wants to go is because she wants to spend time with you" Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know Kasumichan is my friend"

Sasuke sweat dropped (somebody shoot me)

At Sakura's apartment Kasumi was taking a shower while Sakura was checking her wardrobe she needed to find something that will make Kasumi very beautiful so that she could really get Naruto's attention, she giggle to herself she never knew playing matchmaker will be so much fun.

(Maybe with this Naruto will finally stop being so dense)

She smiled widely as she finally found the perfect cloths.

(Found it Naruto will flip when he sees Kasumi wearing this)

(And knowing how much of a pervert he is he will have a nose bleed) inner Sakura added.

She knock on the door to the bathroom.

"Kasumi are you done showering?"

"Yes" came Kasumi's voice from inside the bathroom.

"Good because I found you something nice to wear"

Thirty minutes later Sakura was wearing the same cloths she had when she went on her date with Ryu since it make her look very beautiful she didn't mind wearing it again and besides she like getting some attention from boys although she prefer to get Ryu's attention.

"Kasumi are you done?"

"Yes I'm coming out"

Kasumi step out of the room and Sakura was static; the young kunoichi was wearing a short red sleeve blouse a white skirt reaching a little above the knees noticing her nice legs a pair of red flower sandals she was also wearing red lipstick.

"Wow Kasumi I can't believe you're my size my cloths fits you perfectly"

"Thank you Sakurasan I like it"

"Oh I'm sure Naruto will like it even more" Sakura said with a giggle.

Kasumi blush" you think so Sakurasan"

"Oh yeah he'll love it"

"Um……Sakurasan can I talk to you about something?"

"Huh yeah sure what is it?"

(I have a pretty good idea what she wants to talk about) inner Sakura said.

"Well you know Narutosan for a while right?" Kasumi said while her cheeks blush.

"Yeah I know him for years"

"Do you know what he likes on a girl?"

Sakura smirk she decided to tease her a little.

"Why are you asking me Kasumi do you like Naruto?"

Kasumi blush hard while she twiddle her fingers a little Sakura just smirk at the sight.

(I hit the nail on the head)

(Yup jackpot) inner Sakura said.

"Well do you?" Sakura said adding more suspense to the drama.

Kasumi nodded" yes I like him for a while now I mean he's such a good person I have never meet anyone who would do a lot for someone whom he just recently met"

"That's the kind of person Naruto is he becomes friends with anyone he meets"

"So do you know what Narutosan likes on a girl?" Kasumi blush while twiddling her fingers.

Sakura gave a thoughtful look and began to think what are the good qualities that the blond ninja likes on a girl she then sweat dropped.

(I have known Naruto since he was five but I don't have a clue what does he likes on a girl?)

(Well let's see she obviously has to be pretty and Kasumi is pretty so that's one quality check) inner Sakura said.

(That's the only quality I know what else could he'd be looking for on a girl?)

(Maybe if she was made of ramen yeah Naruto would love that) inner Sakura said amused.

(Stop joking we have to be serious) Sakura scolded her inner self.

(Sorry look Naruto has some of Jiraiyasama's perverted traits so let's see if Naruto is a pervert he will love what a pervert wants and that's a woman with curves and big breast)

Sakura blink (yeah Kasumi has some curves and she definitely has a big chest) she then gaze at the red blouse Kasumi was wearing making a big notice of her nice chest.

(That's it Kasumi must be Naruto's ideal girl)

(Hello aren't your forgetting about someone Tina?) Inner Sakura said.

(Uh oh yeah I forgot about her and she has a body that every women envy)

(Don't forget that she also likes Naruto) inner Sakura added.

(Yeah oh this has become so complicated if I tell Kasumi that she's Naruto ideal girl I'll be betraying Tina and the other way around what should I do?)

(Just tell her that Naruto feels the same way about her)

(WHAT I can't do that Tina will get heartbroken if I tell her that)

(Whatever I'm trying to help you here then chose what you think is the right thing to do)

Sakura sighed as she gaze at the very anxious Kasumi who has been waiting to hear her for a couple of minutes.

"Kasumi I think that you are a good candidate for Naruto"

Kasumi blush even more while smiling" thank you Sakurasan"

"Now come on let's go Naruto and Sasuke must be waiting for us"

She nodded and they left the apartment they saw Naruto and Sasuke wearing their casual clothes.

"Hey guys were here" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke look at them and Naruto was in awe when he gaze at Kasumi she was extremely gorgeous he blush while trying to hold a nose bleed. Kasumi blush at the way the blond was looking at her looks like Sakura's cloths did the trick Naruto was going gaga over her while Sasuke and Sakura smirk at the two.

"Kasumichan you look very beautiful" he said still blushing.

"Thank you Narutosan" Kasumi said while blushing.

They left the apartment and saw Tina parking her Cadillac on the side walk she was wearing a blue t shirt that said USA a pair of jeans and her cowboy boots, she smile seeing Naruto.

"Hey there guys how about I give you a lift to the karaoke bar" she finished with a wink but her smile vanish as soon as she saw Kasumi.

"Oh hi Kasumi" Tina said trying to sound cheery.

"Hello Tinasan" Kasumi said trying to sound cherry.

Naruto was happy that both of them were coming to the karaoke bar but Sasuke and Sakura were dead nervous having both Kasumi and Tina coming with them it was a bad idea especially when both of them like Naruto. Unlike Naruto that was completely oblivious about their feelings for him, the two ladies look like they were ready to have a cat fight over the blond it was like soaking lit matches with gasoline.

"Come on Naruto hop in I'll give a lift you too Sasuke and Sakura"

"Hey what about Kasumichan she's coming too" Naruto said.

"Well I'm sure she can get there on her own she is a ninja after all" Tina said while ignoring the killer glare Kasumi was giving her.

"No can do Tinachan Kasumichan's life is in danger I don't want to leave her alone" Naruto said in a serious tone while Kasumi smile at him.

(All the better to leave her) Tina thought.

(This is not good) both Sasuke and Sakura thought in unison.

"Tinachan please let Kasumichan come too?" Naruto said while giving her the sad puppy eyes.

Tina just blush at how cute his blue eyes look she sighed" fine but she goes on the backseat"

"Okay Kasumichan you go to the backseat" Naruto said when he saw Kasumi looking a little upset" Kasumichan what's wrong oh I get it you go to the front seat and I'll go to the back seat with Sasuke and Sakurachan"

Both Sasuke and Sakura look in pure horror

(WHAT HE'S CRAZY)

They were dead scare seeing Naruto about to go to the back side until Sasuke snap at him.

"Naruto get in damn front seat"

"Why Kasumichan wants to be in the front isn't that right Kasumichan" he look back at the kunoichi and he gasp in shock at the sight in front of him.

Tina and Kasumi were cover in flames from their anger sparks were flying they look like they were ready to kill each other.

Naruto was really worried" what's wrong with them?"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at the question.

"What do you think Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know" Naruto said.

The Uchiha sweat dropped" whatever just get in the front seat and let Kasumi in the back.

Naruto nodded and looked at the fiery Kasumi" um…..Kasumichan go to the backseat I'll take the front"

Kasumi look like she was ready to blow but she calm herself and listen to the blond, she went to the backseat with Sasuke and Sakura and got seated in the middle. Naruto got seated in front seat while Tina smile sweetly at him she look at her front mirror and saw Kasumi glaring at her she ignore it and focus on the blond next to her.

"Let's get going shall we" Tina said while turning her car on they drove off from the apartment district.

While driving Tina started caressing Naruto's hand while her order was busy at the wheel, the blond teen just blush at the contact of her hand while in the back seat Kasumi was thinking of ways to kill a certain blond wrestler. Sasuke and Sakura were keeping their distance from the orange hair kunoichi she look like a mad dog with rabies ready to attack her target Tina. Sasuke and Sakura were so thankful when they arrived at the karaoke bar, as soon as they got off from Tina's Cadillac Kasumi took Naruto's hand and lead him to the entrance of the bar. Tina growl seeing Kasumi taking the blonde's hand like he was her boyfriend she went to the bar at a fast pace.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed this was going to one of those nights they went to the bar hoping that it doesn't turn into a cat fight brawl.

When Naruto and Kasumi enter the bar they saw everyone Helena, Felipe, Lisa, Tenchi, Jan Lee, Lei Fang, Kokoro, Eliot, Hitomi, Zack, Niki and Brad which he was in the bar section having a drink as always.

"Hey glad you guys could make it" Lisa said.

"Of course we were coming here" Naruto said cheery.

Lisa nodded and noticed that Kasumi was holding Naruto's hand she smirk" my Kasumi are you dating Naruto?"

Kasumi blush and broke her hold on his hand with regret" no Lisasan we are just friends"

"Oh okay" Lisa said with a smirk.

Tina Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

"Well since everyone is here who wants to go first to sing?" Lisa said.

"I don't mind if Helena goes first" Felipe said.

"Feliep I already told you I don't sing anymore" Helena said.

"I will go first" Zack said while Niki cheer.

He went to the stage and pick the microphone while the rest of the group got seated in their seats.

Zack started singing beautiful life by Ace of Base and he wasn't that bad his voice was a little too loud but he did a good job the group gave him a big applause along with the rest of the people of the bar. Next was Hitomi but then Kokoro, Lei Fang and Sakura join her they started singing walk like an Egyptian by the Bangles follow by another song from the group hazy shade of winter they became the stars of the show. They also sang survivor by the Destiny Childs and we got the beat by the GoGo's, while the girls were singing Naruto was having a great time he didn't notice that next to him both Tina and Kasumi were still glaring at each other trying to claim the blond teen as their own. Pretty soon the girls stop their singing and return to their tables while receiving a big applause from the group and the rest of the people.

(CHA WE KICK ASS) inner Sakura shouted in happiness.

"Okay who wants to go next?" Lisa said.

"Hey Jan Lee why don't you go?" Tenchi said.

"I don't do singing" Jan Lee reply in a scold.

"Jan Lee is a fighter not a singer" Lei Fang said while giggling.

"What about you Eliot?" Kokoro ask her boyfriend.

The blond teen blush" I……don't sing well I….stink"

"It can't be that bad?" Kokoro said.

"No it's worse" Eliot said with a sweat dropped.

Naruto grin" hey Sasuke what about you?"

"Don't even think about it Naruto" the Uchiha said in a grumpy tone.

Tina sighed" you guys are all a bunch of party boppers I'll go next" she got up from her table and went to the stage.

"This one is for you Naruto"

Naruto was surprise to hear that Tina started singing erotic by Madona, the group gasp by the lyrics not to mention Naruto Tina was only focusing on him and she started doing some provocative moves that will get the attention of any guy. Naruto blush at the way the blond bombshell was looking at him she 

wink at him while continuing to sing. Lisa couldn't help but smirk at her friends cunningness the way she use singing to get the attention of her big crush while Kasumi was fuming in jealousy. Tina finish singing while blowing a kiss to Naruto who was still in a daze at her performance.

Sasuke smirk he felt sorry for Naruto not having a clue that he had two hot babes going after his heart, he then sense a presence a familiar presence he got up from his seat and left. That's when he notice Ayane near the entrance she was wearing a light lavender jacket a pair of jean shorts that really got the Uchiha's attention and a pair white sneakers.

He stood like he was in a daze noticing Ayane's figure and her nice legs he didn't notice that Ayane was well aware that he was staring at her she grin a little before giving him a serious look.

"You are such a pervert"

"I'm glad to see you too Ayane" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't play dumb with me you have been staring at my legs like some pervert"

"Well it's your fault for wearing those shorts you look very good in them" Sasuke said coolly.

"See you are pervert you men are all the same"

"Have you seen Kasumi she is gorgeous" he grin.

"WHAT" she shouted in anger as she grab him by his collar" I told you not to hit on my sister okay"

"Well it's true" he replied with a smirk.

She growl as she pulled him and kissed him while he pulled her closer and they share a passionate kiss, after a couple of minutes they broke the kiss to catch their breath and Ayane lean her head in his shoulder while he pulled her closer.

"Jerk" she mutter.

"Thank you" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Does my sister look that nice?" Ayane said trying not to sound jealous.

Sasuke grin" you are still jealous she does look nice but you look better don't let it get to you Ayane"

Ayane sighed happily he may be a jerk but he was her jerk.

"So how's Hayate?" Sasuke said.

Ayane sighed" he hasn't said a word since last night match"

"It doesn't surprise me he was too shock about the fact that he was about to kill Kasumi"

"You don't know how relief he felt when Naruto saved her he was so happy" Ayane said with sad a smile.

"I think it will be best if we didn't mention Hayate in front of Naruto he has a grudge with him" Sasuke said.

"And speaking of him Sasuke what was that evil chakra coming from him it was so evil is Naruto some kind of demon?" Ayane said while looking into the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke stood quiet he didn't wanted to tell her but it was too late for that she already knows that the blond holds an evil chakra so it was better to tell her right here.

He sighed before speaking" Ayane you know about how the Kyubi attack Konoha eighteen years ago"

"Yes of course everyone knows about the Kyubi's attack what does it have to do with Naruto?"

"Well you know how the battle ended?"

"Yes the Yondaime Hokage kill it or so they say because as strong as he was I don't think he was strong enough to kill a demon like the Kyubi"

"You're right the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyubi so the only thing he could do was to perform a forbidden jutsu it was a sealing jutsu sacrificing his life in order to capture the soul of the Kyubi and seal it within a newborn child do you know where I'm getting at with this Ayane?"

Ayane gasp in shock" you don't mean that Naruto is the one with Kyubi sealed in him?"

"Yes but that's not all the people of Konoha hated the Kyubi because he kill a lot of their families so they took their hatred on Naruto"

"What then he was….."

"Yeah he was hated by the village Naruto is just like you Ayane he understands your pain more than anyone but in the end he found friends people that care for him and didn't care about the Kyubi people like me and Sakura"

Ayane stood quiet she never thought she will meet anyone like her but it was different she was hated because of her birth she never had a demon sealed inside of her, she imagine what kind of hell was Naruto put through for carrying such a burden fate has really been cruel to him.

She smile" I can see now why he's so loyal and dedicated to his friends after what he's been through I don't hate him in fact I admire him my past was nothing compare to his and yet he was able to stand up and fight for what he believes in"

"I'm glad you understand now come on let's go to the others they are singing karaoke"

"Wait a minute I am not singing" Ayane said in a scold tone.

"Neither am I were just going to watch them as they made complete idiots of themselves" he smirk.

She smirk back" that was exactly what I was thinking"

Sasuke chuckle he never knew how he and Ayane were so much alike they return to the where the rest of the group was and they were quite surprise to see Naruto singing on stage he was singing stricken by Disturbed and he was pretty good. Naruto finish and the group were applauding to him Tina was cheering for him and Kasumi was smiling at him, Sasuke was impressed that Naruto wasn't such a bad singer who would have thought.

"Hey Sasuke did you saw me singing?" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"I did and I can't believe I'm saying this but you were good"

"Thanks"

"Now who's going next?" Sakura said.

Tina grin" oh how about you Kasumi?"

"Huh me but I……."

"Come on Kasumichan give it a try" Naruto said.

Kasumi didn't know what to do then she saw Tina grinning expecting her that she was going to sing badly enough to embarrass herself in front of Naruto but she was going to show her.

"Al right I'll go"

Naruto cheer while she went to the stage Kasumi started singing my heart will go on by Celine Dion and when everyone heard her voice it was shocking. They couldn't believe when they heard the kunoichi's voice they were amazed they have never heard such a beautiful voice her voice sounded like an angel, Everyone from Helena to Ayane were in awe as they continued to listen to her voice, Tina was not happy she never knew Kasumi could sing so brilliantly she growl when she saw Naruto's expression. The blond ninja was in a daze admiring the beautiful kunoichi in front of him singing her voice made him feel so calm and relax, he didn't notice but he was blushing the only thing that he was focusing on was Kasumi.

Kasumi finish singing and she receive the biggest applause ever everyone from the group to the rest of the people in the bar while Naruto was still in awe Kasumi got seated next to him while Tina was feeling jealous.

"Kasumichan you were amazing" Naruto said while blushing.

Kasumi blush" thank you Narutosan"

"You were awesome Kasumisan" Hitomi said.

"I'll say" Lisa said.

"Very good Kasumi" Lei Fang said.

"I'm very impressed Kasumi" Helena said.

(I didn't knew Kasumi could sing like that) Ayane thought.

"You were very good Kasumisan" Eliot said.

"Thank you everyone" Kasumi said still blushing.

"Maybe you should take another job besides a ninja like a singer" Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"I'll say" Sakura said.

"You will become very famous" Felipe said.

"I love your voice Kasumi" Tenchi said.

Kasumi was still blushing from the compliments she was receiving Naruto was still looking at her in a daze and Tina was still jealous the fact that Naruto was looking at her with so much admiration and something else it really made her angry.

(I won't lose Naruto to you Kasumi)

Hours later at the DOA dome

The dome was jam pack as they were present to witness the beginning of the semifinals of the tournament in the middle of the dome stood the six fighters competing in the semifinals Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Jan Lee, Hayabusa and Hayate. The announcer of the tournament enter the dome while the crowd continued cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone watching us all over the world the time has finally come from twenty three fighters that enter the tournament were down now to only six fighters but only one will be crown the champion and win the prize money now it's time to announce the matches for the third round semifinals"

The large screen in the dome started spinning the names rapidly until it stop and the fighters gasp at the results.

Sakura vs. Hayabusa

Sasuke vs. Jan Lee

Naruto vs. Hayate

(Oh no I'm fighting Ryu that can't be)

(Finally) Naruto, Sasuke and Jan Lee thought.

Sasuke look at Jet Kune Do fighter (about time it's time to show Jan Lee what is to be a true fighter)

(Uchiha Sasuke the time has come to fight you I won't lose) Jan Lee thought.

(Hayate I have wanted to fight you I won't forgive you for trying to kill Kasumichan I will keep my promise in beating you) Naruto thought while glaring at the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

(Uzumaki Naruto prove to me that you are worthy of been at my sisters side) Hayate thought.

(Can I fight Ryu?) Sakura thought.

"There you have it the matches for the semifinals let's give a big hand for those fighters they are truly the best of the best" the announcer said.

The crowd cheer louder the semifinals were about to begin.

In one of the rooms of DOATEC headquarters Orochimaru was laughing with amusement at the results of the matches.

"It's just as I expected the tournament has gotten interesting isn't it Sasukekun"

To be continued

Yeah the tournament has really gotten interesting what will happen next read and review I'm going back to the power of one because I only have three chapters and so far I have nine reviews so hell yeah I'm going to keep writing more chapters and besides I have lots of ideas for the story farewell.

Next chapter: No holding back the cherry blossom clash with the super ninja


	23. No holding back

Chapter 23 No holding back the cherry blossom clash with the super ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Author's notes: wow I'm impressed how many people have put this story in their favorites list and story alert but please if you like the story leave a review thank you now on with the story.

Sasuke was in Naruto's room playing Ninja Gaiden 2 and he wasn't having a good time the game was too hard he was still in the first chapter so far he was killed two times while Naruto was next to him shaking his head knowing that the Uchiha didn't have what it takes to clear the game. Sasuke growl as he was evading more attack from black spider clan ninjas he did everything he could but h was no match for the assault of the ninjas and he die for the third time he almost threw the wireless controller on the floor while Naruto shook his head again.

"So you lose again Sasuke I'm disappointed in you"

"Shut up the game is too hard" Sasuke said in a frustrated growl.

"But I beat the game Sasuke I didn't even broke a sweat"

Ssauke glare at him" that's because you beat the game in path of the acolyte that's the easiest mode in the game even a blindfolded baby could do it and I'm playing in path of the mentor so it's freaking hard"

"But I still beat the game" Naruto said with grin.

"SHUT UP I BET YOU COULDN'T BEAT THE GAME IN PATH OF THE MENTOR GO AHEAD PLAY I'LL BE THE ONE LAUGHING AT YOU WHEN YOU GET KILL IN THE FIRST CHAPTER"

"I don't feel like playing right now"

"You coward"

"HEY I AM NOT A COWARD"

"Then play the game"

"I told you I don't feel like playing right now"

"YOU LOSER"

"SHUT UP JERK"

"MAKE ME"

"OH I'LL MAKE YOU"

And once again the two started one of their usual fights Sasuke choke Naruto while the blond did the same with the Uchiha they were like that for a couple of minutes until they realized something was wrong or more like somebody was missing.

"Hey Sasuke where's Sakurachan she will usually come here and smack both of us for being immature?"

"She's at Ryu's shop and even if she had the day off I don't think she will be here with the whole situation she's in"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said puzzle.

"Hello Naruto today is her match with Ryu"

"Oh yeah but don't worry Sasuke she will win the match"

"I don't think so I bet she won't even try to fight her hardest"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura think Ryu as a great friend and ally and something more so I believe she will hold back on him"

"I don't think so Sasuke Sakurachan knows that Ryu is very strong so she will fight him with her full strength"

"Naruto Sakura is not going to take the match seriously because she li…….oh never mind even if I tell you, you won't understand I'm going to play again" he pick up the wireless controller and press continued.

"Sasuke I believe in Sakurachan she will be fine and even if she lose the match she will fight her hardest"

The Uchiha sighed (I hope you're right Naruto but I highly doubt it)

Konoha Hokage tower (Hokage's office)

Kakashi was about to open the door to Tsunade's office when he heard cheering it sounded like it was Tsunade the one who was cheering he sweat dropped he had a pretty good idea why she was cheering. He open the door and saw a sweat dropped Shizune and TonTon and when he look at Tsunade he sweat dropped even more, the slug sanin had her desk full of bags of money and her face was full of tears.

"Um…..Hokagesama are you okay?" Kakashi said he thought it was a stupid question.

"Am I okay Kakashi I am GREAT LOOK AT ALL OF THIS MONEY I'M RICH THANKS TO ALL OF THE BETS I HAVE MADE FOR THE TOURNAMENT" she then calm herself even if she still had a big smile on her face" what do you have to report Kakashi?"

"They have made it to the semifinals"

"Like I didn't see that coming" Tsunade said sarcastic.

"But the matches are going to get tougher from now on today Sakura is facing Ryu Hayabusa, Sasuke is fighting Jan Lee and Naruto is fighting Hayate"

Tsunade wasn't worry" it's all right Kakashi I know Sakura too well she has surpassed me and I couldn't be any prouder for her and that's why I bet that Ryu Hayabusa is going to win the match"

Both Kakashi and Shizune sweat dropped at her comment.

(So much for having confidence in your student) Kakashi thought.

"As for Sasuke oh please he will beat that Bruce Lee wanna be and Naruto will do fine too so there's nothing to worry about"

"But he is facing Hayate the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan" Kakashi said shock.

"Yeah and he will be fine and this will accomplish their mission if he beats Hayate he will most likely agree to make the alliance with us and the best part of all this tournament is making me rich I can't believe it but I did it I have finally paid all those damn debts I own"

Kakashi was more shock" I don't believe it you paid them ALL OF THEM"

Tsunade dry some of her tears" yes I did I couldn't be any happier"

"Yes Kakashi she did paid all of them I'm glad for you Tsunadsama" Shizune said with a smile.

(I guess miracles do happen) Kakashi thought.

Dragons antique shop (Tokyo mall)

Sakura was sweeping the floor of the shop it was another day in the antique shop she attended a couple of customers and business was good as always. The only thing that was bothering her was that today she was facing Ryu her boss her friend she didn't feel like fighting him he has become such a good friend to her and also so attractive to him. She has never felt so attractive to a man before and she has admitted that she was in love with him no one has ever made her feel so alive and happy before the super ninja has stolen her heart. She enjoys working in the shop with him and she couldn't forget her date with him at sky city Tokyo even if the date was rudely interrupted by black spider clan ninjas but in the end the date went smoothly.Ryu Hayabusa was to her more than just a very powerful ninja but a very knowledgeable person he was clever and inspiring she love everything about him and the more she spends time with him the more she feels attractive to him and her feelings grow like adding more wood to the fire. She has dream about him every night and they were always wonderful they both go out and have some fun like they were a couple and sometimes her dreams take a small turn as they start kissing then making out and finally the next level of intimacy which gave her have a nose bleed. She blush while giggling to herself it was good to dream but sometimes she wish her dreams came true she will be the happiest kunoichi to have a relationship with him, she sighed it will be too good to be true if he accepted her as his girlfriend the man was perfect he had everything a woman desires in a man the looks the body the intellect the strength she felt like she wasn't good enough or even worthy to be with the super ninja.

She was so caught in her thinking that she didn't notice Ryu walking to her.

"Sakura?"

"Huh oh Ryu what is it?" she said snapping from her thinking.

"Are you all right?" Ryu said worry.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said quickly.

"You're lying"

"What no I am not lying"

Ryu touch her cheek making her blush her jade eyes meeting his emerald ones she felt like melting from his touch it was so wonderful she was more shock when he pull her closer to him their faces were inches apart namely their lips.

"Ryu….what are you doing?" she said while blushing dying to kiss his lips while her inner self was shouting in pure joy.

Ryu didn't said a word instead he kiss her passionately shocking her but she snap back to normal and accepted his kiss she pulled him closer to her while enjoying his tongue invading her mouth her own tongue join the invasion and started a duel with his tongue. Sakura felt like she has died and gone to heaven his lips were amazing she thought that this is what it felt like to kiss a god she wasn't going to waste any time the way Ryu was kissing her was turning her on so much she started taking his shirt off and then…..

"Sakura?"

Sakura snap from her amazing daydream and look at Ryu who had a concern look on his face.

(Oh CRAP it was a dream I was dreaming awake damn it I hate it when that happens) inner Sakura said.

"Sakura are you all right?"

"Oh…yes Ryu of course why I wouldn't be I am fine" she said while chuckling and continued sweeping the floor.

"I don't think so you have been working hard lately maybe I should give you the day off"

"Oh come on Ryu I'm fine I guess I was a little distracted"

"Sakura I think you deserve the day off ever since you started working my shop has been having a lot of customers and sales has increased in the few months it's all thanks to you"

She blush from the compliment" thanks Ryu I really like working here"

"Good then as your boss I'm giving you the day off so you can go Sakura" he said while giving her a smile.

"Um…..Ryu can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"You know that today is our match right?"

"Yes" he replied coolly.

"Does it bother you that you are fighting me?"

"No it doesn't bother me but I am looking forward to fight you Sakura"

She was surprised by his comment" you are?"

"Yes I enjoy fighting my comrades, is that why you look so distracted you're bother because you have to fight me?"

"I guess it does bother me to fight a friend but you like fighting your own allies why do you like hurting them?" she was a little shock.

"Sakura I don't kill my opponents in the tournament I won't follow their new rule I will fight you with everything I had but I won't kill you"

Sakura sweat dropped (great he is not going to hold back on me then maybe I shouldn't hold back on him either therefore it will be an even match)

"Don't worry Sakura let's just enjoy the match"

She blink" enjoy what do you mean enjoy the match you mean it's fun to beat the crap out of each other until one of us is unconscious" she smirk at the end.

"Well since you put it like that it doesn't sound like fun but it is when you are fighting for example I enjoy fighting Hayate we fight a lot when we were younger and it always ended in a draw that's why we were always training to get stronger than the other but when we fight we didn't do it for the purpose of killing just to test our strengths"

"So you and Hayate didn't fight with the purpose to kill each other I guess that makes sense since you guys are friends you know it's the same with Naruto and Sasukekun they were always fighting because they were rivals and they wanted to get stronger than the other even after everything they've been through they were still the best of friends"

"Then it means when they fight they enjoy the fighting a sparring match is always the best way to test their skills"

"So our match it will be the same?" Sakura said.

"Yes just a sparring match but this time fight me with all your strength don't suppress your chakra"

"What…..how did you know I was suppressing my chakra in my matches?"

"I have a feeling because you are stronger than you look"

Sakura blush from his compliment" okay Ryu I will fight you full strength but don't say I didn't warn you" she smirk playfully at him.

"I wouldn't wanted any other way" he smiled at her.

"Good since we have that solve then I'll see you later at our match"

"Farewell Sakura I will see you at the forest"

She nodded before leaving the antique shop with determination filling her.

(CHA I WILL WIN) inner Sakura said while raising a fist.

Christie's apartment

Chrisite was playing Dead or Alive 4 and of course she chose herself and she was fighting against Helena she was really enjoying the game because she was beating the crap out of her in the game and since she was having trouble killing her in real life might as well enjoy it on a video game. Suddenly her cell phone rang she got irritated while pausing the game, when she check the number it said unknown number she knew who was the caller she pressed the talk button but this time she didn't put her cell phone on her ear.

"YOU FOOL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" came the voice of a pissed off Donovan.

Christie out her phone on her ear" Donovan how are you how's the company" she said in a nice ignoring that Donovan was upset.

"Helena got disqualified a while ago and you too so why is it that you haven't kill her yet?" Donovan said still upset

Christie growl" I'm tired of this game Donovan so I will say it simple the deal is off"

"What?"

"You heard me I quit you can keep your dirty money I don't want it"

So you are turning down the five million dollars I offer to you for her death my Christie you really are a total failure Bayman was a better assassin than you" he said taunting the white hair assassin.

"Then why don't you hire him to do your dirty job oh yeah I forgot you killed him since you threw him like garbage"

"I could care less Bayman serve his purpose he kill Fame that was enough but now I need his daughter out of the way"

"Then find yourself another assassin because I am not interesting in helping you anymore so take your goddamn company and shove it up your ass"

"You bitch fine I have my sources to hire someone who could do the job done unlike you a failure"

Christie growl as she hang her phone and slam it to the floor smashing it completely she snorted at the sight of her cell phone.

"Piece of crap Nokia I'll buy myself an I-phone its way better"

She grab her wireless controller and return to the game she defeated Helena she smile at least she did it in the game right now she wasn't thinking about the formal opera singer but she was thinking about a certain man who pissed her a lot.

(Donovan that asshole I wish someone would give me a job to kill him I will gladly take it)

In a restaurant in downtown Tokyo

Lisa and Tenchi were having some lunch they were having one of their many dates, ever since they tournament started they have been going out and both were very happy. They click and they got along just fine or as Lisa says they made good chemistry together, Lisa knew she was attractive to the martial artist since she first meet him and she hasn't regretted making her choice in asking him out. Tenchi was just feeling the same as Lisa he felt attracted to the ebony beauty and he was head over heels for her once he got to know her better and also for the fact that she's an amazing wrestling star. Lisa gaze at him while he was eating and smile at him he look so cute except when he was really hungry he ate like Naruto.

"What?" Tenchi said while putting a halt on his meal.

"Oh it's nothing Tenchi I was just admiring how cute you look" Lisa said while giving him a sweet smile

"Yeah right I bet you're still thinking about the time we went to a café and I haven't eaten in days you are still laughing at the way I ate" Tenchi said with a frown.

Lisa giggle" I'm sorry Tenchi I can't help it you ate like a vacuum cleaner that day"

Tenchi sweat dropped" well excuse me if I was hungry that day"

Lisa giggle again" I'm just teasing I like you just the way you are" she then lean to kiss him and he was about to do the same thing until she spotted someone familiar.

She forgot about the kiss she was going to give to Tenchi and focus on the familiar person.

"Lisa don't leave me hanging" Tenchi whine wanting to kiss her badly.

"Tenchi look its Felipe" Lisa said while seeing the Spanish fighter.

"Yeah it is him I wonder why he's alone he's usually with Helena"

Lisa gave a thoughtful look" come on Tenchi" she then got up from her seat.

"What are you doing Lisa?"

"This is my chance to find out what he's up to"

"Don't tell me you still think he's a spy from Donovan"

"Yup and this is the perfect chance let's go"

Tenchi nodded and follow Felipe who was heading to the rest room of the café he enter the men's room Lisa put her ear on the door making sure to hear anything.

Felipe check the whole room making sure there wasn't n anyone present in the room he then pick his cell phone and dial a number a couple of minutes later someone pick answer.

"Yeah it's me" Felipe said in a quiet voice.

"I haven't heard from you since the tournament started what do you have to report?" a familiar voice said.

"Well I am with Helena and everything is going according to plan"

"I see good work then it won't be long before she dies isn't it?"

"No she will die just give me some time but I will assure you she will die DOATEC is as good as yours Donovan"

Lisa gasp in shock from hearing behind the door (Donovan…..no it can't be so I was right after all poor Helena)

"Good work I knew I could count on you unlike Christie Helena fully trust you keep up the good work oh and don't take too long to do your job"

Felipe hang his phone while sighing by now Lisa and Tenchi have left and return to their seat, Felipe left the restroom and left the restaurant without noticing that Tenchi and Lisa were present.

"What am I going to do?" Lisa said" I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean you don't know what to do we have to tell Helena the truth about Felipe" Tenchi said.

"I know but if I tell her she will be devastated after everything she went through and now this I don't know if I'm ready to tell her"

Tenchi sighed" Lisa I know what are you trying to do you don't want to tell her because she's your friend and you don't want to see her get hurt but if you don't tell her she will be worst than hurt"

Lisa smile at her boyfriend you're right Tenchi she is my friend and if I don't do something she might die I won't let that happen I just need to get my had straight before telling the bad news" she sighed this will be the hardest thing she has ever done next to work for DOATEC.

(I can't believe it Felipe is a traitor he obviously must have made Helena trust him so he could take the chance to kill her and I thought he was really a nice guy Helena is not going to take this well)

At Sakura's apartment

Sakura has change into her ninja uniform she was ready for her match with Ryu even if deep inside of her she really didn't wanted to fight him she was still unsure whether to fight him with everything she had. She considers Ryu a friend and more she knew if she fights him without holding back her feelings for him will interfere with her judgment and most likely she will lose the match. She sighed and went to her room she picked up the sword that Muramasa gave her thanks to Ryu she really like it, it was beautiful it suited her perfectly she unsheathed the sword while looking at the blade she was caught up by the beauty of it.

(There's something about this sword I really can't put my finger on it but I have this feeling like I have seen it before it really is strange)

She sheathed the sword back and put it in her closet she then left her room and open the door when she met someone she wasn't expecting to see it was Ayane wearing usual clothes.

"Oh Ayane hi" she greeted the lavender hair kunoichi.

"Are you going to the match?"

"Yeah there's no turning back now"

"Good then I'll accompany you Sasuke and Naruto are already at the forest"

"Wow they are already there they can't wait to see me fight Ryu" she said with a smirk.

The two left the apartment heading to the streets until they reach a bus stop they waited for the bus to arrive.

"You have something on your mind don't you?" Ayane said with a smirk.

Sakura sighed" I swear does it show that much?"

"Let me guess you are worry because you don't want to fight master Ryu with all your strength am I right?"

"Yeah that's it I mean Ryu such a good friend to me"

"And something more right?" she smirk.

Sakura blush" I can't hide anything from you can't I?"

"You don't have to Sakura is written all over your face"

She sighed again" yes it's true I like him for a while now"

"Let me give you some advice Sakura I have known master Ryu for a long time and if you're thinking of holding back on him because he's your friend then master Ryu will lose all the respect he has for you he wants you to fight with all of your strength don't go easy on him and show him no mercy"

"Yeah he did told me that back at the antique shop and you know what I am not holding back on him if is a fight he wants a fight I will give him one he will never forget"

"That's the spirit I will wish you luck because you are going to need it"

The bus arrived and the people started entering the vehicle.

"Come on let's take the bus it will get us to the forest region faster" Ayane said.

Sakura nodded and they enter the bus they got seated and waited until the bus reach their destination Sakura was no feeling more confident remembering what RYu and Ayane told her now she was determined to win the match and defeat her friend and crush.

(Ryu you better be ready for me)

(CHA I WILL WIN) inner Sakura said.

An hour later at the forest region the announcer and the camera crew were present along with Naruto and Sasuke, they saw Ayane and Sakura arriving at the spot. In a whirlwind of leaves the super ninja Ryu appeared his green eyes were focus on the pink hair kunoichi his opponent for this match.

"Welcome to everyone who are watching us all around the world and to the people present here we will begin the first match of the semifinals Sakura vs. Hayabusa" the announcer said.

Sakura put her black gloves gazing at the super ninja she couldn't help it but she was blushing a little and smile.

"Here I come Ryu"

"It's time we fight Sakura"

Get ready……FIGHT

Sakura charge at him with a punch but Ryu dodge it she hit a tree smashing it to pieces the announcer along with the camera crew had their jaws to the ground at the strength of the kunoichi.

"Wow Sasuke did you see that Sakurachan is not holding back on him" Naruto said cheery.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and gasp" no she is not Naruto she didn't suppress her chakra she's fighting him at full strength"

"What no way" Naruto said shock.

Ayane smile" so she's giving master Ryu a good workout"

Sasuke smirk (I guess I was wrong about you Sakura)

Sakura threw another punch at Ryu he dodge it and try to counter with a kick but Sakura block it she then threw him a kick which he dodge it and hit another tree smashing it to pieces. Ryu threw a punch at her hitting her face but she reacted quickly and used a low kick tripping the super ninja, he gasp in shock seeing that she was about to use a high kick on him from the air.

"PAINFUL SKY LEG"

Ryu move out of the way just in time to see Sakura's kick hit the ground and shatter the earth leaving a huge crater, once again the announcer and the camera crew were shock to see such strength in a young girl. Now Ryu was shock like they were but he didn't show it sure he has fought with many strong ninjas and fiends before but when he sees an eighteen year old kunoichi destroying an entire ground with just one kick then he had to say the word damn. Ryu took his chance that she was let her guard down with the painful sky leg he charge at her with a punch, but unfortunately Sakura hasn't let her guard down completely she launch her own fist at him but the super ninja was able to block it by grabbing her fist.

Ryu was trying to hold her fist from reaching his face he then saw that Sakura wink at him as a sign that she was enjoying the fight at least that's what Ryu thought but he was wrong Sakura wink at him as a sign of affection. She then broke free from his grasp and threw a kick at him which he block it he then use a low kick of his own causing the pink hair kunoichi to trip and fell the ground Ryu then used his own version of the painful sky leg but Sakura block it she counter with her left fist only that Ryu dodge it and was able to kick her face. Ryu charge at her with a punch and it made contact with the kunoichi sending her to the ground but she landed on her feet she whip a little trail of blood from her lip and look at her opponent with satisfaction she knew this match wasn't going to be easy to win.

(No more games Ryu it's time I get serious with you)

She concentrated her chakra and now her hands and legs were glowing with chakra while Naruto and Sasuke were shock.

"Oh shit" Naruto said shock.

"Oh shit indeed Sakura got tire of playing games with Ryu" Sasuke said shock.

"What are you two talking about hasn't she being fighting master Ryu with everything she had?" Ayane said.

"Yes she has but now she's using her chakra which means that now her attacks have become twice as strong" Sasuke said.

Ayane's eyese widened" you're kidding right she was very strong when the match begin but now I don't even want to know how strong she is"

Ryu remain in his fighting stance he could tell that Sakura was now serious he could see and feel how intense the chakra was, while Sakura crack her knuckles and stare at him with pure determination in her jade eyes.

"RYU HAYABUSA I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR ME"

She grab a tree with both of her hands and rip the immense tree from its roots once again the announcer and the camera crew were shock at her strength, she swung the tree like it was a baseball bat and Ryu dodge it he was on top of the tree. He ran to the tree and launch a kick only for Sakura to be ready for him she block the attack dropping the tree in the process, she launch a fist at him and he block it. She grab another tree and rip it she swung it Ryu did the same thing but he was shock when Sakura drop the tree and at quick pace she began to grab more trees and threw them at him like they were shurikens. The super ninja jump and doge with it's incredible agility and speed until Sakura grab him and threw him to the ground she launch at him with a quick fist and Ryu barely dodge the attack and she punch the ground causing a huge explosion on the ground destroying the whole forest.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ayane have to leave the place because of the destruction while the announcer was screaming like a girl for his mommy the same with the camera crew they all ran for their lives of course they were still recording the match for the whole world to see. Sakura panted seeing what was once the beautiful forest now it was nothing but a tree graveyard she then became worry what if Ryu was caught in the destruction what if he didn't make it what if he's. She shook her head not thinking about the horrible possibilities she will never forgive herself if Ryu dies because of her. All of the sudden Ryu appear in front of a large pile of trees Sakura smile she couldn't be any more relief to see him without a single scratch on him she hasn't even landed a single hit on him.

"Nicely done Sakura you have caused a lot of destruction but I'm still here" Ryu said in a amused tone.

Sakura blush she has realized that ever since the match started she has been enjoying herself she was having fun fighting him and she has never felt so alive of all the fights she has had this was by far the most extreme and…..cool it reminded her of her fight with Sasori from Akatsuki of course Chiyo help her defeat him. She continued panting she was feeling exhausted it didn't surprise her she has been using a lot of her chakra and it was taking a lot of her she needed to finish the fight once and for all. She charge at him with a fist Ryu notice that her speed has decreased due to the exhaustion of chakra he dodge it easily and kick her upward in the air he vanish in a swirl of leaves and he was grabbing her ready to use his aerial throw the Izuna drop.

(It's over master Ryu won) Ayane thought.

(Oh no Sakurachan) Naruto thought.

(Looks like Ryu is the winner) Sasuke thought.

Ryu started spinning with Sakura until hitting the ground hard Ryu landed on his feet while Sakura was on the ground, he gasp seeing the pink hair kunoichi getting back to her feet she was very tired but she was still standing.

Ayane was shock" I don't believe it she's still standing no one has ever survived master Ryu's Izuna drop"

"Well she's a first" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That's Sakurachan for you" Naruto said cheery.

Sakura panted while gazing at Ryu" Ryu……it's not…..it's not over yet I………I……oh how am I kidding I can barely stand up and I'm so dizzy hey I give up"

"That means Hayabusa is the winner" the announcer said.

WINNER

"Nicely done Sakura"

(That match was better than watching a dragon ball Z episode) the announcer thought.

"Are you all right Sakura?" Ryu said worry.

"What do you think Ryu?" Sakura said in a joke tone.

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle at her remark he then saw that she was heading to a cliff" Sakura be careful"

I'm fine Ryu" she said dizzy while walking near the edge of the cliff.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ayane were already with Ryu.

"SAKURACHAN LOOK OUT"

Sakura slip and fell into the cliff the whole group gasp in shock and went to the top of the cliff but for some reason Ryu was gone. Sakura was screaming while falling to the cliff this is it she was going to die she wanted to accomplish a lot of things before dying but looks like she won't be accomplishing any of them. She closed her eyes while some tears fell from her eyes when she realized that she stop falling which was very strange. When she open the eyes the first thing she saw were Ryu's emerald eyes and that's when she realized that he has saved her life, she was more shock when she saw that Ryu Hayabusa was carrying her bridal style.Now there were three things Sakura could do one she could squeal like a school girl two she could faint and three she could blush and have a nose bleed for feeling the muscular and powerful arms of the super ninja holding her. She chose number three and she was blushing till no end this was like a dream come true of course she hold the huge nose bleed that wanted to escape from her nose.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

She giggle" you already ask me that but I can't stand up let alone walk"

"Not to worry I'll take you back to your place"

He then vanished while the three were still looking the event that just occurred.

Ayane smirk" well Sakura's plan was flawless pretending to fall on that cliff so master Ryu would rescue her that's one clever plan"

"I don't think she was pretending she was dizzy after being hit by Ryu's throw and she was tire from using a lot of her chakra consider it luck from Sakura" Sasuke said with a smile.

"I don't get it Sakurachan's face was all red does she has some kind of fever?" Naruto said clueless.

Ayane sweat dropped while giving the Uchiha a desperate look" Sasuke please enlighten him"

"Yes that's what am I going to do, Naruto Sakura likes Ryu"

Naruto smile" of course Sakurachan's likes Ryu he's her friend"

"No no Naruto Sakura likes likes Ryu as in she wants to be his girlfriend"

It only took a few seconds for the blond teen to realize the information he gasp and then smile.

"Oh so that's it that's why Sakurachan went on a date with him she wants to be his girlfriend it makes perfect sense now" Naruto said while snapping his fingers.

Ayane sweat dropped (and to think my sister and Tina had big crushes on him will he be surprised when he finds out)

Sasuke sweat dropped (I wonder was the Yondaime this dense?)

Sakura was still being carried by Ryu while he continued to jump from the buildings she was the happiest kunoichi in the world she could be in his arms forever and never complain this was a sign that the super ninja might like her she wasn't going to give up she will fight to conquer his heart,sure she may have lost the match but she has gained something wonderful the memory of Ryu carrying her it was worthyt that she lost the match and she was glad. Tonight Haruno Sakura was going to be having pleasant dreams even if most of those dreams were going to be perverted ones.

To be continued

Wow I guess Sakura loves Ryu a lot I hope he feels the same way anyway I'm already working on chapter 9 from the power of one please read and review farewell.

Next chapter The awaited match the Uchiha and the dragon collided

I decided to take this chapter to make the tag team throws from DOA 5 here is the first team.

Sakura and Hayabusa

At the beginning of the match Ryu appear and Sakura next to him says let's do it Ryu while crackling her knuckles she take the same fighting stance as RYu.

When Ryu enters the match he and Sakura used a double Izuna drop but they are both using their chakra making the throw more powerful than the original.

When Sakura enters the match they both used a painful sky leg.

When the match is over Ryu congratulates Sakura by saying nicely done Sakura while Sakura smile and blushes and inner Sakura is saying he likes me he really likes me.

Don't worry I will add the others tag teams in the upcoming chapters farewell.


	24. The awaited match

Chapter 24 The awaited match: the Uchiha and the dragon collided

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Sasuke was standing on the roof on the apartment district he was wearing his ninja uniform and even it was night he didn't feel like sleeping he couldn't sleep after all tomorrow was his match with Jan Lee. He grin this was one of the matches he was looking forward to compete this will be a good match, he knew how strong Jan Lee is he defeated both Tenchi and Eliot easily this wasn't going to be an easy fight. He knew Jan Lee was the biggest obstacle he had to overcome in order to advance to the next round and face Hayabusa nevertheless he was going to enjoy the fight. He finally saw Naruto on the roof wearing his uniform he looked like he was annoyed.

"What's wrong Naruto you look grumpy?"

"Well the fact that is one o'clock in the morning and I'm sleepy I was playing Ninja Gaiden 2 on path of the mentor"

"And?" Sasuke said expecting to hear his answer.

"I got killed over twenty times……in the first chapter it's too hard"

"Like I didn't see that coming"

Naruto sighed while looking at the night sky" so why did you call me here Sasuke and why did you told me to wear my uniform?"

The Uchiha got serious while looking at him" Naruto from now on the tournament will get tougher we are almost at the end of the tournament and we are about to face the strongest fighters tomorrow I'm fighting Jan Lee and you are fighting Hayate in four days"

"Yeah Sasuke I know so what's your point?"

"Aren't you scared about fighting Hayate?"

"I'm not scare of him sure he's strong but what he has been doing to Kasumichan is wrong what he made her go through the pain the loneliness always running for her life I won't forgive him I will defeat him"

Sasuke smirk in his mind (he has made his mind and once his mind is made up he won't go back on his word)

Naruto smirk at his companion" what about you Sasuke are you afraid of fighting Jan Lee?"

Sasuke chuckle" yeas I am"

Naruto was shock" who are you you're not Sasuke you must be an imposter using a transformation justsu or a genjutsu" he got upset thinking it could be a trap.

Sasuke sweat dropped" it's me you dobe"

"Then prove it" he said while eyeing him suspiciously" tell me something about me that only the real Sasuke would know.

The Uchiha sweat dropped again" well when we were in the academy you kissed me on the lips"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted in pure horror Naruto" Sasuke WHY why did you have to bring such a horrible and embarrassing memory back?"

"Believe me I'm not too fond of the memory it was the most embarrassing moment in my whole life but its okay because when the memory attacks me I just erase your image and imagine I'm kissing Ayane yeah she's a good kisser" he started daydreaming while Naruto sweat dropped.

"Okay Sasuke I don't have to heard your perverted thinking while I'm here"

The Uchiha snap from day dream and look back at Naruto" anyway Naruto I'm afraid of fighting Jan Lee but at the same time I'm excited to fight him"

"Okay you are afraid to fight him but you are excited to fight him okay Sasuke fill me in clearly because I don't understand you at all"

"Jan Lee is a real fighter he has everything the strength the defense the speed and most importantly he has the stamina that's the main reason why he won his past matches, he beat Tenchi lost to him because he got too tired from fighting him for hours and the same with Eliot"

"Okay I get what are you trying to tell me so why did you call me out here?"

"I need to gain a lot of stamina I have already spar a lot with Ayane but I need more sparring and that's where you come in Naruto" he smirk looking at the blond.

Naruto grin" heh Sasuke if you wanted to fight me all you have to do was ask and not say all that stuff" he then took a stance follow by he Uchiha.

Sasuke smirk" you know Naruto it's has been a while since we last fought I think this is third time that we fight"

"Third what are you talking about this is our second time without counting the time we fought at Konoha hospital because Sakurachan interfered"

"Right so shall we"

"I'm ready when you are teme"

Sasuke got into his taijutsu stance and charge at Naruto with a fist and Naruto caught it while grinning.

"You know it will be more fun if Sakurachan would join us"

The Uchiha grin as he broke free from Naruto grasp and kick him which he block he launch another fist only for Naruto to caught it.

"I hardly doubt it ever since she lost to Ryu she has been on cloud nine"

Naruto chuckle at his comment as he launch a fist to Sasuke and he dodge it seems this sparring match was going to take a while. A few miles away Ayane was in one of the rooftops wearing her ninja uniform she looked in the distance watching the sparring match of her boyfriend, she grin knowing he was always pushing himself to the limit and with his upcoming match he was going all the way.

(That's just like him to push himself but I wonder is he doing all of this to beat Jan Lee or to impress me only one way to find out)

The next day at Tokyo gym

Lei Fang was watching Jan Lee practicing his moves he was in the middle of the wide area of the gym where the martial arts takes place, today they were no classes so he had the whole place for himself. She watch as he executed his punches and kicks with perfection she knew why he was training harder than usual today was his match with Sasuke his hard training she knew him well enough his looking forward to fight him that's the explanation to why his pushing himself more than usual. She smiled at his boyfriend fighting was his passion his reason to live that and of course herself were enough reasons for him to be alive, she giggle in her mind now that she was his girlfriend there was no reason for her to prove she was a worthy opponent because Jan Lee already thought of her as one.

He finally stop with his practice and Lei Fang came to him with a towel he kindly took it and began to dry the sweat covering his body.

"You okay?" she said thinking it was a dumb question.

"Never been better" he replied with a smile.

"You really want to fight Sasuke don't you?"

"Yes he is stronger than he looks that's why I have to be ready"

"You are ready to fight him but anyway can is there any way I can help?"

He look back at her with a smile making her heart skip a beat" fight me"

She rolled her eyes" like I didn't see that coming" she got into her Tai Ji Quan stance.

"Let's see if we can fight for more than three hours" Jan Lee said.

"I always like a challenge" Lei Fang said with a giggle.

Downtown Tokyo

Christie was doing one of her usual hobbies which was driving enjoying the drive around the city even if she felt like going into speed demon mode she also enjoys the usual joyride. While taking another corner she spotted there was a car behind her she realized that the same car has been following her for over an hour, it was pretty clear that he wasn't a friendly driver. She continued driving exactly a fifty miles and took another corner in the street once she saw that the car was still in her tail she gave a wicked grin.

(It's time to lose the stalker) she thought while activating her ipod.

(Song perfect insanity by Disturbed)

Christie press the pedal to the metal as her Jaguar reach one hundred miles easily she saw the stalker car accelerating too she took another corner while the stalker follow, she continued accelerating reaching one hundred fifty and the stalker was also accelerating it wouldn't be long before he reach her. Christie grin as she took another corner and the stalker was still on her tail she accelerated one more time reaching one hundred seventy and it didn't surprise to see the stalker doing the same.

(I have to admit whoever that bastard is he's good but not good enough)

She took another corner reaching a construction site when she saw that the stalker has reach her and started bumping the back of her car, she growl how dare he scratch her Jaguar he was going to pay. She gasp seeing the stalker hitting the back again it was pretty obvious that this guy wanted her dead, she have no choice now she accelerated all the way reaching one hundred ninety however the stalker read her mind and he accelerated going faster too. The stalker hit her car again but this time the hit was so hard that her car lost control she couldn't use the brakes it will make the crash worst so the only thing she could was to wait for the car crash, the stalker hit her one last time before she crash on a dead end street.

The stalker left his car and walk slowly towards the crash Jaguar but not before taking a 9 mm with a silencer just in case his prey was still alive, he went to the car and saw the air bag open but the driver was nowhere to be found it was just as he thought she somehow escape her death. The stalker who was wearing a black suit and sunglasses was about to leave when a pair of strong legs wrap around his neck and started strangling him. He could barely breath the only thing he saw was Christie's cold grey eyes he could tell she wasn't happy a bit, she press his neck tighter making strangling him more.

"You goddamn bastard you trash my car that Jaguar cost me three hundred thousand dollars now I'm going to ask you one question and if you answer I will spare your life, who send you?"

The man was trying to break free but it was futile" I….I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't play smart ass with me I know you are an assassin I want to know who hired you to kill me"

The man wasn't going to talk and she gave him a wicked grin.

"You know I could keep this up for hours I enjoy torturing my victims before killing them so it's up to you whether you want me to stop or not" she pressed his neck tighter making his face turn blue.

The man couldn't breathe it won't be long before he runs out of air and dies.

"W…..wait…..I…..will tell you"

Christie grin" good boy now tell who?"

"It was…….Donovan"

Christie felt her killing intent for Donovan rising she has never come to hate someone so much she look back at the assassin and gave him a wicked smile" thank you now you die"

He gasp" what…but you told me you will spare me if I tell you?"

"I lied" she then twist his neck with her legs killing him.

She was really upset (damn you Donovan you thought you could get rid of me like you did with Bayman)

Suddenly her new iphone rang and she took it from her jacket pocket once she saw that it says unknown number she got pissed thinking it was Donova she pressed the talk button.

"LISTEN YOU SON OF A……" she calm down when she wasn't hearing Donovan's voice" oh…sorry I thought you were someone else oh so you want to hire me so who's the target I might know him"

She gave a satisfactory name hearing the name of her new target" yes I accept and I don't care how much money you pay me I will gladly take the job he will die"

She hang her iphone and chuckle in amusement.

(My my how the tables have turn)

In a restaurant downtown Tokyo

Felipe invited Helena to an elegant Italian restaurant it was one of the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo but it wasn't anything for the two since both have enough money. Helena was wearing an elegant dress with white high heels while Felipe was wearing a tuxedo, he notice that she was a little down she still hasn't touch her plate. Helena was too worry she couldn't stop thinking when Lisa called her a few days ago saying that Felipe was a spy sent by Donovan, she didn't believe it could be true maybe it wasn't true or a misunderstanding. Felipe has become someone close to her and precious she cares for him a lot. She didn't realize that Felipe was touching her hand in a affection way making her look at him.

"Helena por favor dime que te pasa?"

She gave him a weak smile" I'm fine"

"But Helena you have been quiet ever since we got here what's wrong you don't like the restaurant or maybe you don't like pasta?" he chuckle at the last part.

"I'm really fine Felipe I was just thinking about the past" she said it in the most honest way possible.

The Spanish fighter sighed as he gently squeezed her hand" how long are you going to torture yourself with the past the past is the past you have to be strong and move on juts focus on the present"

"Felipe I have been staying strong for so long but maybe I should give up"

"That's enough I won't let you give up as long as I'm here I won't let you give up Helena"

(He's too good to be true maybe Lisa is right maybe he's really just spy sent by Donovan to make me suffer but I………lo……..) That's when she realized that Felipe was close to her green eyes meeting his.

"Felipe can I trust you?" she said while a few tears escape her eyes.

He smiled at her" is that why you're like this then should have told me Helena I trust you so you should trust me too?"

"I do trust you because you have become someone so precious to me and I……" she paused seeing Felipe getting closer to her his lips inches from her.

"What are you trying to tell me Helena?" he said while feeling his beating like a drum.

"Felipe….I……..l" she was interrupted by Felipe's cell phone ring.

(Damn it the timing it's the worst) he thought while checking the phone to see who it was when he saw that it says unknown number he got up from his seat to leave.

"Who is it?" Helensa said softly.

"It's from my mother back home I must really take the call if you would excuse me I'll be right back" he then left the table.

He left the restaurant making sure he was far away from her he pick the phone.

"Yeah?"

"About time you pick up" came Donovan's voice.

"This really isn't a good time to call me" he said remembering that he was about to kiss Helena before the phone rang.

"I don't care I need to talk to you we have to meet personally"

This got Felipe's attention" really in person but isn't it dangerous for you to meet me person with all the people after you"

"I know but I must discussed some important business with you I can't discussed it on the phone"

"I see so when and where?"

"The Chinese restaurant the golden dragon four days from now"

"Got it we'll meet up there" he then hang the phone.

He entered the restaurant and got back to his seat where Helena was waiting.

"Sorry for making you wait"

"It's okay"

"How about we take a walk?"

"I will like that"

The two got up from their seat while Felipe left the money on the table and left with the French beauty.

(I wonder what Donovan wants to talk to me about.)

Later at the DOA dome

Sasuke was wearing his ninja uniform he was walking the long halls of the dome heading to the arena, he spotted Ayane leaning on the wall wearing casual clothes looks like she was waiting for him.

"So you're going for the match?" she said in a cool tone.

"Yup it's almost time and I have been waiting too long for this match" he said with a smirk.

She looked back at him with a small glint of concern reflected in her pink eyes" just don't get kill"

"I won't now how about a kiss for good luck?" he got close to her.

"How about get lost" she said with an evil grin.

The Uchiha sighed" fine I understand I'll ask Kasumi to give me the kiss" he continued walking when he felt Ayane grabbing him by the collar and gave him a passionate kiss with some tongue action.

She broke the kiss while Sasuke was smirking.

"You're so easy to fool"

"Shut up" she growl

"You know you're cute when you're angry"

She blush" stop it just go already"

"Fine watch me beat Jan Lee" he then walked off heading to the arena.

Ayane sighed happily (what was I thinking having him as my boyfriend)

While Sasuke was walking he could hear the loud cheering from the fans as headed to the entrance, he grin seeing the whole arena was crowded this was one of the matches they have been waiting for. He spotted Naruto, Tina, Sakura, Lei Fang, Eliot and Kokoro on the seats he gave wave at them making sure they see him and once they did they cheer for him except Lei Fang who was obviously cheering for her boyfriend. The crowd has cheer loudly as soon as they saw the Uchiha heading to the fighting ring and he was quite surprised that the ring was different it was covered by a long fence with barbwire on the top, he smirk it was his kind of place to fight. He spotted Jan Lee he was already inside the fence ring wearing his long black pants with the dragon design, he smirk as he jump high and landed inside the ring facing the dragon.

The announcer was outside of the ring while the cameras were rolling and crowd was cheering Sasuke was only looking at Jan Lee who was also staring no words needed to be said they have been waiting for this encounter for quite awhile. Ayane was standing at the entrance to the ring she was only focusing on the Uchiha.

(This will be quite the match) she thought.

"I hope you're ready for me Jan Lee" Sasuke said.

"I have been preparing for this match since we first meet at the ship" he said in his usual serious tone.

"That long huh" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"GO SASUKE" Naruto said.

"GO SASUKEKUN" shouted Sakura.

"Go Jan Lee go Sasuke" Eliot said.

Everybody was staring at him.

"What I can cheer for both of them"

"Since they are both friends of yours I guess is okay" Kokoro said.

"But anyway Jan Lee is going to win" Lei Fang said.

"So Naruto who do you think is going to win?" Tina ask the blond.

Naruto grin" I have a pretty good feeling who's going to win"

The announcer took the microphone" ladies and gentlemen boys and girls of all ages and everyone watching us all around the world we are about to begin the second match of the semifinals a very anticipating match Sasuke vs. Jan Lee"

The crowd cheer louder while Sasuke smirk still meeting Jan Lee's gaze this will be a tough match but he was already prepare for it.

"Give me a worthy match Uchiha Sasuke"

"I won't disappoint you"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Jan Lee made the first move as he launch a straight punch at the Uchiha who dodge it he counter with a kick which hit him he charge again with a couple of punches and it hit Sasuke on the face. Sasuke charge at him with a kick it made contact with Jan Lee sending him to the fence and hitting it in the process, he charge at him but Jan Lee reacted on time and dodge his kick he launch a fist hitting his face follow by a high kick. Jan Lee used another kick but this time the Uchiha caught it and counter by a kick of his own he launch a fist but Jan Lee caught it and used his powerful fist sending Sasuke back a few feet away hitting the fence. Sasuke recover from that hit when he saw Jan Lee running towards him he used his flying dragon kick and he dodge it he then hit him on his back with a kick, Jan Lee hit the fence and he turn around using a punch which the Uchiha caught he counter but Jan Lee beat him and punch his face.

The crowd was going wild seeing the two fighters battling it out they seen to be even in strength while the rest of the group was watching the match in awe seeing how good the two were. However Naruto and Sakura were watching the match normally they knew their teammate too well and he was going to beat Jan Lee. Jan Lee used another punch and a kick and the Uchiha dodge both attacks he kick him on his attack follow by a fist on his face, Jan Lee recover and used two quick jabs which made contact with Sasuke and once again he used his powerful fist sending him to the fence on the other side. Sasuke was grumpy he finally knew that getting hit by the fence hurts and it sucks, he charge at him punch that Jan Lee block he then punch him in the face twice follow by a kick to his stomach he used another punch but this time the Uchiha block it and hit his face follow by a high kick and a straight fist sending him to the ground. Jan Lee got back up like nothing has happened he charge again and use a barrage of punches kicks Sasuke dodge the punches but he was hit by the kicks Jan Lee hit him with a punch and send him back to fence.

(Ah damn I knew he was tough and strong I can beat him without using the sharingan but it won't be easy)

"Sasuke is getting beat can he really win?" Tina said.

"Don't worry Tinachan Sasuke will win the match just keep watching" Naruto said in his cheery tone.

For the couple of sixty minutes Sasuke and Jan Lee were fighting without showing no mercy they block their attacks and dodge them while getting hit occasionally, Sasuke launch a fist while Jan Lee did the same and they both got hit by their own attack. Jan Lee launch a kick and Sasuke did the same and they got hit by their attack, the crowd was cheering wildly they have never a great match. Sasuke charge with a low kick which Jan Lee dodge and use a high kick which made contact with him sending yet again to the fence, the Uchiha lunch a fist and a kick Jan Lee dodge the punch but he was hit by the kick he launch another fist hitting him and send him to the ground he smirk seeing Jan Lee he hasn't broke a sweat yet.

(Go ahead and fight me with everything you had Jan Lee I have gained a lot of stamina by fighting Ayane and Naruto)

The crowd were in awe seeing that the two fighters were still going at it and they still didn't look like they were tired, Kokoro and Eliot were shock they knew that Sasuke was strong but this was different while Tina was impress Naruto and Sakura were normal they could tell who was the winner of the match. Ayane was still looking the match in awe she remember how tough the Uchiha was when she fought him but this was completely different he was fighting in the same level as Jan Lee who could ever thought that it was possible. Sasuke and Jan Lee continued to fight like there was no tomorrow another punch and kick dodge or block or getting hit by them and even getting hit with both of their attacks. Sasuke launch another fist the same with Jan Lee and they got hit with both their attacks, he launch a kick and Jan Lee did the same and they got hit at the same time Sasuke grin at how long they have been fighting and he wasn't tire at all he could tell the same thing with his opponent.

(Damn Jan Lee beats Naruto and Rock Lee when it comes to sparring it's like attacking an iron wall and yet he still hasn't broken a sweat I can still fight him but if this keeps up I will die from exhaustion there's only thing I could do looks like I have no choice)

Sasuke look at the focus Jan Lee with a grin" hey how about if you give me a break"

Jan Lee raised an eyebrow" a break we are in the middle of a match"

"Yeah I know but this won't take long I will give you a real fight Jan Lee"

Jan Lee didn't know what he was talking about so far the Uchiha has been giving him one hell of a fight, that's when he saw him pulling his cargo pants up he gasp seeing that he was wearing a couple of iron weights on both of his legs.

Naruto smirk (so Sasuke you can't beat him the way you are you're going to take off your weights)

(Sasukekun is serious if he's taking his weights off after all each and every one of those weights weight over five hundred pounds that's more than Gai and Leesan's weights) Sakura thought.

Sasuke took both of his weight and threw them to the ground they when they fell they made a huge crack on the ground making the entire crowd gasp in shock. He then follow by taking his blue shirt off and that's when a lot of people gasp namely the female audience, he was wearing a bigger iron weight in his entire chest he took it off and threw it to the ground making a larger crater than the previous legs. A lot of women blush follow by nose bleeds when they saw the muscular chest of the Uchiha, Ayane was the first to react as she blush ten times than normal she also got nose bleed sure he wasn't built exaggerated like Ryu or Hayate but they were nice and firm making any women or teen go gaga over him. Tina was pretending that she didn't saw nothing because she was ignoring the huge blush that crept her cheeks and also she was next to Naruto and she didn't wanted to make the blond teen jealous although he was completely unaware that she was blushing. Kokoro was blushing too while her boyfriend Eliot was jealous and even Lei Fang blush she was grateful that Jan Lee couldn't see her all the way from the ring.

Sakura shook her head (and to think I used to be a fan girl of Sasukekun his chest is nothing compare to Ryu oh baby I will love to touch those muscles)

(I am Ryu's fan girl) inner Sakura said proudly.

Sasuke smile as he was finally took all of his weight he looked at Jan Lee who didn't look like he was intimidated by the impact the weights made when they hit the floor.

"Well where were we?" Sasuke said getting into his taijutsu stance.

Jan Lee went back to his stance and charge at him but Sasuke vanish and punch him he kick him and Jan Lee fall to the ground he try to attack him but Sasuke appear next to him and punch him on his stomach follow by a kick to his chin. Jan Lee couldn't believe how fast he has become he lunch a high kick but Sasuke charge at high speed and kick his face he then launch a fist at him sending him to the fence.

(It's over Sasuke won the match the moment he took off his weights) Naruto thought.

Jan Lee charge at him a barrage of punches and kicks but he missed the Uchiha was too fast for him and he kick him upward Naruto and Sakura knew what was going to happen next. Sasuke kick him three times in the air when Jan Lee hit the ground Sasuke kick him again.

"LION COMBO"

Jan Lee was too injure and he couldn't get up he smile knowing that it was the end of the match he didn't felt anger he was proud that he was beating by a strong and worthy fighter like Sasuke, he felt the same way when Ryu beat him in the second and the fourth tournament.

The announcer saw that Jan Lee get up he took the microphone and face the crowd.

"It's over Jan Lee can't fight anymore the winner of the match is Sasuke"

WINNER

"Ryu I'm getting closer to fight you"

The crowd cheer loud at the result of the match while Naruto and Sakura were cheering Tina join Naruto on the cheering and Eliot was also cheering it was a great match so both fighters earn the big applause.

Minutes later outside of the arena

Both Sasuke and Jan Lee were healed thanks to Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke that was a great match" Naruto said.

"I know" Sasuke said with a chuckle he look at Aynae who had a small smile on her face" what about you Ayane was I great on the match?"

The lavender hair kunoichi shrug her shoulers" I guess you weren't that bad you were a good"

"Thanks although I don't think keeping an eye on the match but rather at my chest" he smirk at the end.

Ayane blush while hitting him on his shoulder" jerk"

The group laugh until Jan Lee went to Sasuke with his usual serious expression.

"Yes Jan Lee?" sasuke said puzzle.

All of the sudden he offer his hand to him" thank you for the great match Uchiha Sasuke I hope we get to fight again"

Sasuke smile while taking his hand in a handshake" I feel the same way too I just want to know one thing from you do you ever get tire when you're fighting?"

This time Jan Lee smile with a slight chuckle" I don't know the longest time I have fight was three hours but I don't know my own limit"

Sasuke smirk" when you find out tell me"

Jan Lee smile before leaving with Lei Fang Eliot and Kokoro left with him and they say goodbye to the group, Tina offer them a lift and they accepted. When they were in Tina's Cadillac Naruto thought was in deep thought about the tournament Ryu and Sasuke have advance to the next round and everything will depend if he wins the upcoming match. He looked at the sky knowing that he had to win the match against Hayate ir order to advance and compete in the final round to win the tournament.

(In four days I'm fighting Hayate I will win you better be ready for me Hayate I won't hold back I have a personal score to settle with you)

To be continued

Whoa Naruto is serious in fighting Hayate will Hayate be ready for him what will be the outcome of the match anyway read and review farewell.

Next chapter blood or honor part 1: the question of honor and friendship

Welcome to another segment of the tag team throws for DOA 5 here's today's team:

Sasuke and Ayane

When the match is about to begin both Sasuke and Ayane land on the ground and Ayane says "feel the power of the Haji Mon and the Uchiha".

When Sasuke enters the fight they both kick the opponent high in the air and they used a double lion combo.

When Ayane enters the fight Sasuke kicks the opponent high in the air and Ayane does an imitation of Sasuke's pile driver.

When they win the match they stood side by side facing opposite's sides and they said in unison" The Haji Mon and the Uchiha are not easily deceived"

More tag teams in the upcoming chapters a have a couple of ideas for Naruto/Kasumi and Naruto/Tina until next time.


	25. Blood or Honor part 1

Chapter 25 Blood or honor part 1: The question of honor and friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive only the game

Naruto was running at a fast pace in a dark and creepy forest he could hear the fighting sound coming from the distance, he also heard the clashing sound of steel obviously they were fighting with their swords. He continued to run but he was caught in something that it looks like quicksand he try to move slowly remembering the tips to escape from quicksand thanks to a survival guide book he read back at Konoha library he never thought he will be so graceful to read that kind of book. Once he escape from the black quicksand he heard a groan of pain he immediately recognize the voice it was Kasumi. This time he used the flying thunder god jutsu to arrived quickly where the kunoichi was, when he got there he was grab by a couple trees it was like they were alive he struggle to break but it was no use he couldn't escape.

He finally saw in front of him a battle going on spotting the two ninjas he recognize them it was Hayate and Kasumi they were fighting it look like their fight from the tournament but it was more brutal and deadlier. Kasumi used her sword to block another of Hayate's attacks she used a kick only to be caught by her brother and counter with a kick of his own sending her to the ground, she got up but she was caught off guard as Hayate punch her stomach sending her on her knees. Naruto with anger and hatred filling him once again his Kyubi features appear along the red chakra coming from his body, he saw the orange hair kunoichi crying looking at her brother whom he glare at her with anger.

"Hayate……please don't do it……..I love you" she said with tears falling from her brown eyes.

Naruto watch with his crimson eyes glaring at Hayate hoping that he will show mercy to his own sister, but he didn't show he took his swords and stab both of them right in the middle of her heart. She fell on the ground follow by a pool of her own blood her face full of tears, she gaze at the shock Naruto and extended her hand making an attempt to reach him but she failed miserably.

"N……..Nar…..Narutosan" those were her last words before falling to the ground dead.

"NO KASUMICHAN"

He growl in pure anger the fox cloak forming and one tail appearing it was enough strength to break free from the hold of the living trees he rush towards the lifeless body of Kasumi with tears in his red eyes.

"No Kasumichan please…..you can't die…..please don't leave me"

He then glare with all the hatred in the world at the murder her brother Hayate he gasp seeing the young ninja crying, this wasn't the reaction of someone who wanted to kill a traitor from its village.

Hayate glare at him as he continued to shed tears for his sister" why……WHY I told you to always protect her" he then pick his two swords ready to attack him" NOW DIE"

He charge at him while the Kyubi Naruto stood shock at Hayate's words he remember what he told him a long time ago that it was his responsibility to protect Kasumi because she kissed him he was automatically suppose to protect her based on a tradition in Hayate's village. His thoughts were erased as he saw Hayate charging at him with his two swords he stab him and everything fade to black.

Naruto rose up from his bed with a lot sweat covering his face he saw he was in his room he was really freak out he just had the worst nightmare he could ever had, he look next to his bed and saw the empty cups of noodles lying on the ground.

"That's it no more eating noodle cups as a late night snack"

He got up from his bed thinking about the nightmare but most important he was thinking about Kasumi, after experiencing such a horrible dream he was worry about her.

(Maybe I should call her just in case)

He left his room and went to the telephone he pick it up and dial Kasumi's number it rang for a couple of minutes but she didn't answer, it was quite obvious it was pretty late at night. He was getting worry now she still didn't pick the phone he started thinking the worst did Hayate got to her did he really…..He shook his head erasing the horrible image of Kasumi dead he waited for her to pick up the phone, he was relief when the ringing stop somebody got the call.

"Yes….hello?" came the voice of a sleepy Kasumi.

Naruto felt so happy" Kasumichan it's me"

As soon as she heard the voice of her blond crush she wake up quickly and she didn't sound sleepy.

"Narutosan hi is something wrong?" she said sounding happy that he called her.

"I'm sorry for calling you so late I was just worry about you and I wanted to check up on you"

(He was worry about me) Kasumi thought while blushing and smiling" Narutosan I'm fine"

"Are you sure has Hayate show up?"

"No he hasn't actually Ayane came yesterday"

"What Ayanechan and…….." he trailed off expecting that Sasuke's new girlfriend didn't end up attacking her.

"I was really surprised she only came to talk and she has finally put her past behind her I couldn't believe it she told me she didn't hated me she has always seen me as her sister and I………." she started sobbing.

Naruto smile hearing the orange kunoichi sobbing because she was happy.

"So Aayanechan doesn't have a grudge with you anymore?"

"No she has forgive me and she told me that it wasn't my fault for leaving the village she told me that she would have done the same thing just to restores Hayate's honor and we also talk from other topics I have never enjoy spending time with her so much"

"Good for you Kasumichan" Naruto said happy (well at least Ayanechan is out of the picture in killing Kasumichan Hayate is the only one left)

"Narutosan I have been thinking before you fight my brother would you like meet me at the park?"

"Yeah sure I have no problem with that"

"Good then I'll guess I'll see you at the park tomorrow"

"Right well I better continued catching my zzz"

She giggle" okay and Narutosan thank you for calling"

He smiled while hanging the phone he return to his room and went back to his bed he was going to need the sleep if he wanted to be ready for his match with Hayate.

(Tomorrow I won't lose to you Hayate)

The next day forest region

In a valley next to a large waterfall Hayate was staring at the valley follow by looking at the shinning sun emerging to greet the land with his warm and light. Today was going to be a day worth remembering in his life he was facing Uzumaki Naruto even if he didn't show it he was looking forward to fight him although he didn't know why. Since he first met the blond at the preliminaries he knew that there was something about him and in time he figure out why, to Hayate the blond was not a ninja in his eyes a ninja was a weapon to bring death to his enemies never to show any emotion. But when he looks at Naruto he doesn't see a ninja he was the opposite of a ninja, what kind of ninja relies on his feelings and puts friendship first before everything else.

However his personality his physical appearance and his fighting style reminding him a lot of the one ninja in his entire life who considers him he's hero the person he idolized. As he thinks about Naruto he is not so sure what to think of him at first he considers him a fool a clown remembering how he defeated Zack in the first round, he also thought he was weak hearted for holding back on Tina in the second round. He somehow felt jealous when he saw that he has become friends with his sister Kasumi and she became rather fond of him he felt jealous because his instinct as older brother was kicking in to protect his little sister even if she honestly didn't need it with her strength. He was glad when Naruto accepted to take care of her at least he will protect her from himself, deep inside of him he hates himself for trying to kill her but nevertheless the rules of the clan were absolute no matter how he look at it.

(Hayate's POV)

Honor the word means everything to me it means loyalty for what you believe in for what you fight for when you die on an honorably death it means you die protecting the clan and the village that will be my kind of death an honorable one. In the Mugen Tenshin clan the rules were absolute and they have to be follow and obeyed at all cost disobeying even the smallest rule means severe punishment, we have to lead an example to the future generation of the clan those who will surpass us and carry the legacy of the clan to their children and their children's children and so on. Kasumi my dear sister understood the rules better than anyone father taught us to obey the rules of the clan well as the heirs to the leadership of the clan, but that all change when that bastard traitor Raidou came to the village seeking the sky torn blast and eventually my fall at his hands which lead Kasumi to leave the village and go after him.

I know Kasumi too well and she ran away from the village to avenge me and restore honor to the clan by defeating the traitor and recover the jutsu scroll, but she still broke the rules and the punishment for her treason is death. As the leader of the clan is my duty to make sure the rules are fulfill and it is my duty to hunt the traitor and kill her even if that traitor is my own blood. I have made up my mind I will kill my sister for her betrayal as the leader of the clan I am the first person to obey the rules before anyone else. Friendship the word I'm not so familiar with when I think about friendship I think my relation with Ryu my parents and Kasumi and Ayane even if they are family I consider them my friends, but I want to know one thing that has bother me for a while now is honor and friendship connected.

I didn't know the meaning to that question but I began to understood when one of the worst moments in our clan history arrived, I will never forget it I was only six the village was infected by a deadly plague it was killing our people the women the children everyone. Father was afraid because mother was pregnant with Kasumi and she could get infected too making the possibility that she might lost the baby I couldn't lived with myself if she dies by a sickness. The medics were trying everything they could to find a cure but it was no use the plague was too rare to even find one, I lost hope along with our people it wasn't long before we were all infected and die it was going to be the end of the Mugen Tenshin clan. But suddenly a miracle happen we have visitors coming to the village they were ninjas from Konoha, I will never forget when they arrived to the village we were ready to attack in case they came to invade us.

But we were so wrong attacking us wasn't what they had in mind we were really shock that they came to save us from the plague and that's when I meet him. I saw him entering our village the Yondaime Hokage along with a group of medic ninjas it seems they were been accompany by a professional medic ninja because her knowledge and skills in medicine were so advance she some up with a cure for the plague in mere minutes. Our medics were shock they have never seen anyone so talented like her I think I remember the Yondaime calling her Tsunade. Of course we weren't so trusting of Konoha if they came to our village to help us rather than attack us they came here seeking for our aid, the council along with everyone thought that the Yondaime wanted something in return for helping us like an alliance or an economic trade treaty. But once again we were wrong of his intentions I will never forget that day when the council called him demanding to tell them his reasons I will never forget his words.

(Flashback to the Mugen Tenshin village council chamber eighteen years ago)

In the large square chamber the audience were present villagers along with ninjas of the clan in the in front of the crowd stood the members of the Mugen Tenshin council which consisted of the elders of the village among them was of course the leader of the clan Shinden next to him stood the small Hayate. Standing in front them were the ninjas of Konoha a group of medic ninjas with an young woman who seems to be in her late thirties with blond hair and two pigtails she was Tsunade. Finally the last ninja facing the council with his shoulder length spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing his white flames trench coat and his jounin uniform under his trench coat he was Namikaze Minato known as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha he was also known as the yellow flash.

Of course the people of the Mugen Tenshin clan were no fools they knew who was the Yondaime Hokage from all the humors they have heard from him he was the strongest ninja that ever walk the ninja world. His strength was even greater than their ally clan the Hayabusa clan, they have also heard of his deadly jutsus one of the jutsus they heard was the flying thunder god jutsu enabling him to travel at the speed of light that's how he gained the title of yellow flash and how he defeated an army of stone ninjas in the second ninja war. Another of his powerful jutsus that they have heard was the rasengan they heard that it was so powerful it could kill anyone with ease. So here he was a ninja that has become a legend among the greatest ninjas that ever lived facing the council of the Mugen Tenshin clan, however the elders didn't felt intimidated by him they were expecting that a powerful ninja like him would have a cold stare showing no emotions but they were quite wrong.

Hayate gaze at him and everybody saw his face which it was the opposite from what they were expecting his face shown no anger or hatred, his blue eyes shown mercy kindness and he had a small smile meaning he was friendly. They were shock the strongest ninja was a friendly type of person or maybe he was hiding his true self behind that smile some of them didn't trusted him but others did and found someone who could rely on and even consider him an ally and not to mention that some of the women were gazing at him while blushing making a lot of men jealous.

Shinden look at the Hokage the man who saved their lives" Hokagesama your visit to our village is truly an unexpected one I thought you came here to attack us and take the advantage that most of our defenses have fallen ill due to the sickness"

The Yondaime chuckle at his comment" what fun there is in doing that attack your village when you are sick it will be too easy to win" he laugh like he was kidding which in truth he was.

However his comment made some of the people present a little upset some of the ninjas were holding their katanas while others were holding their shurikens ready to attack him. The council did not look happy by his comment some of them were upset like Shinden and others were pissed at him, Hayate was worry his comment was a wrong move and it could turn into a trip to his grave what was he thinking. The Konoha medic ninjas sweat dropped while others were trembling that they might get kill by their Hokage's rude comment but Tsunade was pissed at him.

(What the hell are you thinking Minato are you looking to start a war with the Mugen Tenshin clan I swear sometimes I think you pretend to be stupid?)

Shinden clear his throat" Hokagesama I would watch my tongue around here not to make such comments I will not be held responsible if you get killed by my men"

Minato bow to him" I humbly apologize to you and to everyone in the clan but I was just kidding I didn't came here to attack your village I simply came here to help your people to get rid of the deadly plague"

At that moment the people started murmuring things along with members of the council Shinden raised his hand as a sing to silence them and look back at the Hokage.

"We know very well of Konoha we have heard a lot about the leaf village as one of the strongest of the hidden villages we have heard about your diplomatic negotiations to evade war at all cost, but surely you can't expect us to believe that you came here just to help our people from this disease and not to expect to gain something in return so please enlighten us why have you come here Hokagesama?"

Tsunade sighed nobody knew Minato like she did among Konoha the ones who knew him better than anyone were herself Sarutobi the retire Sandaime Hokage and his own teacher Jiraiya this people needed to know what kind of person is the Yondaime Hokage.

The council and the villagers were looking at the blond Hokage waiting to hear his answer he look at them with a serious look while concern was reflected in his blue eyes.

"I won't stand and watch people die before my eyes I won't let this prestigious clan die by a mere plague if there is something I can do to help I won't hesitate to do it"

Silence fell on the large chamber no one said a word they were either too dumbstruck or shock to what they just heard, Hayate stood quiet with his eyes wide open but he manage to give a small smile. A couple of minutes later the people started murmuring things and some of them were quite audible.

"Is he for real?"

"He's kidding right?"

"Is he a ninja?"

"He's crazy"

Tsunade sweat dropped along with the medic ninjas it was the kind of reaction she was expecting knowing that the Mugen Tenshin clan was a clan that goes by the book to them the rules was as valuable as their lives including the most obvious ones like a ninja should never show any emotions.

Shinden snap from his state of shock" Hokagesama do you just heard yourself are you telling us that you only came here just to cure this decease you don't want nothing in return like an alliance or an economic trade treaty?"

This time Minato gave them a kind smile" this is a great power and responsibility I've been given and for quite a time I have realized that the role of Hokage is more than just to help and protect the leaf village of Konoha but to also help those in need outside of the village, the people that can't defend themselves the people that they need medicine because they're sick as long as I'm the Hokage I will not just protect Konoha but also the people outside who needs the help and protection"

Once again silence fell on the chamber by now some of them were actually smiling to think there was a ninja who will be so humanitarian a ninja that always shows his emotions who would have thought it seems there was a first time for everything. Shinden was still shock but he gave a smile and somehow he felt like he could trust him there was something about him that will make the people trust him and believe him. Tsunade looked around the chamber and saw the smiles in the villagers and the ninjas she smile once again the Yondaime Hokage has made future allies or friends. Shinden look around the members of the council he whispers something to them and they all nodded in agreement he faced the blond Hokage again.

"Hokagesama we the members of the council and the people of the Mugen Tenshin clan are grateful for your kindness Hokagesama, however we won't be doing any favors to you or Konoha I hope you understand"

Hayate was shock he didn't like the decision his father just made its because of the Yondaime that the village was safe from the plague how could he not find a way to repay his gratitude.

"B…..but father can you repay him as a debt of honor?" said the young boy Hayate.

Shinden look back at his son with a shook of his head" no my son we can't we only pay debts of honor to our allies but since Konoha is not an ally we won't pay nothing"

Hayate stood quiet but he still didn't like the idea of not repaying the Hokage.

"That's quite all right I only came here to help everyone with the plague however if by any chance the plagues returns Tsunade" Minato said calling the blond medic ninja.

Tsunade got next to Minato" I have made lots of examples of the serum to kill the plague so you and your clan can use if it's necessary"

(He's even going to give us the cure just in case is he serious?) Thought a shocked Shinden.

"Yes thank you Hokagesama and please try to understand for not giving you our support but we don't want to get involve with any external affairs that doesn't concern the clan"

"It's all right I understand" Minato said with a smile.

"Well this will conclude our meeting thank you for your visit Hokagesama" Shinden said.

After they left the council room Shinded meet up with Minato and the two began talking they immediately became friends while Hayate using his new learn stealth skill he closely listen to their private conversation.

(Hayate's POV)

I heard my father talking to the Yondaime they were already getting along and that's when the he told a big secret to my father. He told him that he trusted him so he told my father that he recently had a son he was very happy to be a father, but he was afraid since he had many enemies they will try and kidnap him or worst so he decided to named him after his wife but he didn't told him the name of his wife. I couldn't believe it but I figure that the Yondaime really trusted my father to tell him such a secret and of course he has kept the birth of his son a secret, so my father knew it and so did I the Yondaime also trusted me since has knew all along that I was eavesdropping in their conversation.

(Back to the flashback)

"Hayate what are you doing here?"ask an upset Shinden.

The small child gulp seeing the look his father was giving him meaning he was in trouble but the Yondaime stop him.

"It's all right Shindensan I already knew he was listening so who is he?" he smiled looking at the small boy.

"My apologies Minatosan this is my son Hayate excuse he's rudeness for listening to our conversation"

Hayate blush but he kindly bow to the Hokage" it's an honor to meet you Hokagesama"

"Please call me Minato there's no need to be so formal"

"Minato we are ready to leave on your command" came Tsunade's voice from the distance.

"Understood I'm on my way" he look back to Shinden" Shindensan I hope we get to meet again" he offer his hand.

"I feel the same way Minatosan I'm sorry about our situation maybe someday we'll have alliance"

"Don't worry about it" he said while getting on one knee to stood in Hayate's height" Hayate I can tell you will become a strong ninja someday so always protect your village and those precious to you"

Hayate's eyes widened hearing that he saw Minato leaving and getting back with Tsunade and the medic ninjas.

(End of flashback)

(Hayate's POV)

From that moment on I wanted to be just like him I guess I wanted to be like him for real.

(Flashback to Mugen Tenshin village three days later after the Yondaime's visit)

Hayate ran to the streets of the village with a big smile on his face he went to his usual spot where he plays with the other kids which was a small alley. When the kids saw him they smile seeing their companion wearing a white cape resembling a certain Hokage's trench coat he made a pose while facing the curious kids.

"Here me everyone I am the Yondaime Hokage watch me protect my village and my precious people from the enemy"

"Wow Hayatesan you look so cool" a small boy said.

"No I am not Hayate I am the Yondaime Minato I will fight with my flying thunder god jutsu" he made another pose while the other kids were cheering him.

"What are you doing here Hayate?"

Hayate pale hearing the voice of his father he turned around to see him looking at him with a not so happy face.

"Hayate mind telling me why you have taken one of my undershirts and used it as a cape and most important why have you skip your training and your chores?"

"I am not Hayate I am the Yondaime you can't defeat me" he charge at his raising his right palm.

"RASENGAN"

Apparently the blue sphere never appeared and he didn't even touch Shinden's making him sweat dropped.

"I don't get it I must be out of chakra" Hayate said shock.

"No Yondaimesama you need training before you can even start to mold your chakra now come along you are in big trouble young man"

The children saw Shinden dragging Hayate through the streets while he was yelling you can't do this I am the Yondaime Hokage you will face my wrath.

(End of flashback and back to Hayate's POV)

I guess the Yondaime became my hero however we receive grave news from Konoha a week later the leaf village was attack by the Kyubi and the Yondaime died killing the beast but I know that wasn't true. The Kyubi is the demon lord of the bijus and the strongest even as strong as he was it's not possible he was possible to kill the beast, I thought that maybe he used some kind of jutsu to stop it but not killing it. It makes sense when I saw Naruto releasing that red chakra in my match with Kasumi and his eyes those red eyes that reflect death no doubt it was the Kyubi's chakra, my suspicion were correct the Yondaime used a sealing jutsu in cost of his life in sealing the Kyubi in a newborn child his own who else will be he resembles the Yondaime so much his whiskers are the only thing he has different from him. In the end the Yondaime made the ultimate sacrifice to save Konoha from the Kyubi and turning his son into a jinchurikki, we already knew about the existence of the jinchurikki's how they were used as a weapons in the past ninja wars. I will be a complete fool if I judge Naruto for something that wasn't his fault and besides Kasumi seems to like him she seems very happy when she's with him but I wish I was there with her too but that can't happen not anymore.

(Back to normal POV)

Hayate sighed while gazing at the waterfall this match wasn't going to be easy knowing that the blond ninja has been hiding his true strength in his last two matches but that will change today he will fight him with everything he has if he wants to beat him. He knew that someone has appeared he knew who it was his half sister Ayane he didn't look at her and continued to gaze at the waterfall.

"Ayane I'm glad you could join me"

"I'm sorry master Hayate but I have been busy lately" she sounded a little nervous.

"I know you have been busy with your new relation with the Uchiha" he said trying not to sound amused.

She blushed hard while Hayate was still not looking at her which she was thankful" Hayate I'm really sorry for not telling you anything about it I swear I was planning in telling you"

"It's all right Ayane if you're happy I'm okay with it you're old enough to make your decisions"

"I am" she said with a smile.

This time Hayate look at her and he was surprised to see her smile he never thought to see it in his half sister, the smile she gave was a pure smile that reflected true happiness. He knew she didn't have a nice childhood while growing up in their village the people hated her for being the child of the traitor Raidou and they all knew that her birth was a mistake that she was never supposed to be born. But he didn't care he saw her as another person of the village a friend and even if she was his half sister he saw her as his real sister by blood.

"Ayane you've change"

She gave him puzzle not understanding what he meant.

"The Ayane I know was cold and distant from others but now I'm looking at a new Ayane and I think it's a change for the better"

Ayane smile she felt happier and she was happy ever since she became Sasuke's girlfriend she has been happy and she has also been hanging out with Naruto and Sakura, she has become friends with the two ninjas. Naruto has become like a brother to her and after finding out that he was a jinchurikki she accepted him even more because he understood her pain, Sasuke told him about her past and Naruto understood perfectly so he quickly became her friend he even calls her Ayanechan and she didn't mind at all. She was really happy to have a meet a wonderful group the three have change her to a better person.

"Master Hayate thank you for understanding and also are you going to kill Kasumi?"

Hayate look at her" yes I will obey the rules why are asking me Ayane?" (this is the first time she's asking me if I'm going to kill her)

She immediately shook her head" no it's nothing I understand by the way why are you here so early your match won't be for hours"

"It's okay I can wait"

"I see then I'll see you later then" she then vanish.

Hayate got back to gaze at the waterfall (Ayane has really change she's concern for Kasumi I wonder if you're the reason to her sudden change Uzumaki Naruto or should I say Namikaze Naruto)

Chinese restaurant the Golden Dragon

Felipe was seated on a table waiting for his guest he will be happy if it was another date with Helena but unfortunately this wasn't a date, today he was finally going to meet face to face with the man who has taken over the company DOATEC Victor Donovan. It was going to be a reunion about business nothing more but business was good after all, that's when he saw a man entering the restaurant wearing a black suit a hat with the same color and sunglasses. Felipe didn't needed to be told he knew that was Donovan he had his whole face cover so that no one recognizes him he immediately went and got seated on the table he was looking at every direction making sure no one recognize him.

"You are taking a great risk by coming here" Felipe said.

"I know but I must speak with you personally"

"Well were here so what is so important that you have to talk to me face to face?"

"First off all tell me about Helena have you kill her yet?"

Felipe chuckle" no but I have a big surprise for her before I kill her I want to enjoy myself with her if you know what I mean"

Donova chuckle while giving a grin" you really are a genius sure why not she must taste heavenly and quite frankly I have been imagining how she will look like naked"

"Don't offend me that's my job"

Donovan chuckle again" okay now back to business I have big plans at the end of the tournament"

"Really what kinds of plan?" Felipe said interested.

"My secret colleague is looking for a strong fighter and eventually he will find it when the winner of the tournament is announce at the final match"

"Your secret colleague and who might he be if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sorry Felipe that is something I can't tell you he wished to remain anonymous for the moment"

"He must be one hell of a colleague"

(You have no idea) Donovan thought" yes you could said that but anyway the most important thing is working on a top project my quest to build the ultimate fighter is almost near"

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what your secret project right is?"

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I tell you now would it if you keep playing your cards right then maybe I might tell you"

"Okay I understand but what are you planning to do with the people that want you death?"

Donovan gave him an evil grin" what else I will kill them Hayate and his ninjas and those ninjas from Konoha too they won't stand a chance when I unleash my deadly creations on them"

(What kind of creations is he talking about I thought he was working on a special weapon what is he planning?) Felipe thought" so you are going to kill those ninjas just like you kill Fame Douglas?"

"Well of course I send Bayman to kill Fame because he was in the way in gaining ownership of DOATEC but I regret getting rid of him because his daughter has the right to the ownership"

"Don't worry Donovan she will die by my hand" Felipe said with a grin.

"I'm counting on you"

Far away from the restaurant at the top of the highest building in the street stood Christie she stood on the border of the roof holding a new sniper rifle since Felipe got rid of her old one, she bought the best custom twenty three caliber automatic rifle it's bullets were larger than the regular rifle. All she needed was a good shot and the kill will be done she slowly pointed her rifle waiting for the right moment to fire, she was so thankful somebody call her and gave her a job to kill Donovan since she wanted to kill him more than Helena. She continued to point her rifle at her target when finally she had the perfect shot pointing exactly at the middle of his head it was now or never, while giving a grin of satisfaction her index finger reach for the trigger.

(Farewell you son of a bitch)

BANG

Suddenly it came out of nowhere one minute Felipe was talking to Donovan and the next Donovan was shot on the head his body fell on the ground dead, there was blood everywhere from the table to the floor. The people in the restaurant scream in panic as soon as they heard the loud bang a lot of them went under the table to take cover while others run away from the place screaming like crazy. Felipe was shock but he was able to snap from the trance he went to his body checking for any pulse but he found none it just happen Victor Donovan was dead, he gasp while looking around the restaurant at some of the people that were still present.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE"

Miles away from the restaurant Christie was already driving in her new black Viper with a big smile on her face that was one bastard out of the way to worry about she knew the world would be a lot safer without him.

(Target eliminated)

Tokyo Park

Naruto was walking looking for Kasumi he also wanted to see her badly before his match with Hayate since he had that horrible nightmare, when he reach where the benches were he saw her staring at the small lake she was wearing her usual blue ninja uniform.

"Kasumichan?"

Kasumi look at him with a smile" Narutosan I'm glad you made it here"

"Of course I will come so what do you want to talk to me about?"

She stood quiet while looking into his blue eyes" Narutosan it's about your fight with my brother"

Naruto sighed" Kasumichan I……"he trailed off.

"Please Narutosan don't ……don't kill him I know you don't like him but please I beg of you he's really a good person"

"Even if he almost kill you at your match if I didn't interfere you would have die" he said worry.

She stop looking at him while gazing at the lake" I thought that it was the right thing to because I don't want to run anymore"

Naruto gasp" wait a minute don't tell me you were holding back on him?"

She nodded sadly" yes I was tired of running and maybe it was better if I die"

"WHAT" shouted a shock Naruto he made the kunoichi look at him" Kasumichan how could you think like that getting you kill won't solve nothing I thought you will never give up"

Tears were forming in her brown eyes" I'm sorry Narutosan I just got tired of running I don't want to suffer anymore been hunted down by my own brother I just can't take it anymore I……"

She didn't finish as Naruto pulled her in a embrace she sob softly while he caress her long orange hair, he was worry for her he didn't wanted to lose her remembering the nightmare he had he wasn't going to lose her. Once he broke the embrace she looked into his eyes how she love his blue eyes so much.

"Kasumichan I don't want to lose you you're too important to me"

Kasumi blush while her heart skip a beat (first he says I'm precious to him and now I'm important to him I can't let this opportunity go to waste I have to tell him how I feel)

Naruto was confuse at the behavior Kasumi was showing once again she was acting like his friend Hinata she twiddle her fingers and her whole face was red he was now getting worry for her.

"Kasumichan are you okay?"

"Um……..Narutosan……there's something I want to tell you" she blush again facing the blond who was puzzle" I just want to tell you that I………I………I wish you the best of luck in your match with my brother"

Naruto smile" oh thanks Kasumichan"

(Why can't I tell him?) Thought a regretful Kasumi.

"Anyway I better get going now Kasumichan you're coming with me right?"

"Huh oh yes I want to see your match Narutosan"

"Good the forest is too far from here so there's only one thing to do Kasumichan take my hand"

The young kunoichi blush at first she took his hand timidly and before she knew it they were gone in a yellow blur.

At the forest it was almost time for the match Hayate was still present waiting for his opponent to arrive while Ayane wearing her ninja uniform was also present along with Ryu who was also wearing his uniform too. Sasuke and Sakura were present too just wearing their casual clothes the two were a little excited since they have been waiting for this match for quite a while knowing their blond teammate won't be holding back.

But they weren't the only ones in a café Tina, Hitomi, Lisa, Lei Fang, Jan Lee, Eliot, Kokoro, Tenchi and even Brad were present watching the match from the television of the café they this match was worth watching.

Finally Naruto arrived at the forest with Kasumi everybody saw them and by now the announcer along with the camera crew have arrived too waiting to film the match that is about to be unfold. Kasumi went to where Sasuke and Sakura were while Naruto wearing his uniform slowly walk towards his opponent, Hayate saw him walking like a lone general entering the battlefield. They were finally face to face Naruto was waiting for this match for a while and now he was finally facing the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan to him this was a match to save Kasumi from her fate as a runaway ninja.

"So you finally come Uzumaki Naruto I thought you weren't going to show up at all"

"Hayate if you think I'm going to miss this fight then you're seriously mistaken this is a very important match for me, but before we begin how about we raise some stakes here?"

"Meaning?" Hayate said puzzle.

"If I win Hayate then you will stop hunting down Kasumichan"

The group were surprised Kasumi was more surprised to hear this.

(Narutosan what are you planning?)

Hayate gave a thoughtful and nodded" very well but what do I get if I win?"

Naruto stood quiet for a moment before giving a quick look at Kasumi" if you win then…….I….won't stop you in killing Kasumichan"

The group gasp while Hayate was still looking at the blond.

(You are that sure that you can beat me to risk my sisters fate as a runaway)" very well I accept your terms for the fight"

All of the sudden the sky turn black follow by the loud sound of thunder.

(Looks like it's going to rain and it seems it's going to be quite a storm) Ryu thought while gazing at the sky.

(This one's for you Kasumichan) Naruto thought while giving a quick glance at the orange hair kunoichi.

The announcer finally spoke" ladies and gentlemen boys and girls of all ages and the people watching us around the world we are proudly to present you the third and final match of the semifinals Naruto vs.Hayate"

The loud sound of thunder continued to invade the forest while the sky grew darker there was a storm coming indeed a storm that will collide between two strong ninjas.

(Watch me Kasumichan)

"For my clan"

"For my friends"

Get ready…..FIGHT

To be continued

This is truly my best cliffhanger in this story now now don't get upset with me I'm working how this match is going to be detail by detail I'm also going to put a few flashbacks of Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane growing up in their village so please enjoy this chapter while on working on part two and what about Donovan is he really dead read and review later.

Next chapter Blood or honor part 2: Rasengan vs. Sky Torn Blast

Tag team throws for DOA 5

Naruto and Tina

When the match is about to begin Naruto is cheery to begin the fight and Tina says" you can't beat the dream mean team"

When Tina enters the fight they both hit the opponent with a double spear tackle.

When Naruto enters the fight Tina uses her signature move the Texas bomb drop and when she's done Naruto gives the opponent a body slam.

When they win the match Naruto cheers with" teamwork wins again" and they both give themselves a high five.

More teams to come in the upcoming chapter's farewell.


	26. Blood or honor part 2

Chapter 26 Blood or honor part 2: Rasengan vs. Sky Torn Blast

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

Authors Notes: I want to apologize to everyone for leaving all of you hanging with such a cliffhanger but FINALLY HERE IT IS the match between Naruto and Hayate enjoy.

Helena's mansion

Helena was having a cup of coffee in her favorite spot of her mansion which was in the balcony, she was still in deep thought about Felipe the man whom she admitted has capture her heart. But the thought was still invading her mind was he really a spy send by Donovan to kill her she remember when they first meet at the beginning of the tournament he has really open up to her making her believe that it could be true. The only doubt that was filling her mind was if Felipe was really an assassin send by the same man who killed her parents hasn't kill her yet perhaps he was buying his time waiting for the right time to make his move, she remember Christie doing the exact thing when she decided to told her the truth at the third tournament when she fought her and defeated her failing in her mission.

She took a sip from her cup and decided to forget about the matter and only focus on relaxing and enjoy the beautiful view of the city in front of her. She suddenly heard a knock on her door and she left to get it ever since the incident with Christie she hasn't contracted no one to be her servant since she couldn't trust no one, as she reach the door she felt a horrible feeling she ignore it and open the door. When she open the door she gasp seeing the last person she wanted to meet she was staring at the white hair assassin Christie who only gave her one of her usual glares, she quickly closed the door but the assassin stop her by putting her foot on the door preventing her from closing it.

"Relax I didn't came here to kill you" she said in a rare cool tone.

To say that she was surprised to hear that but she didn't believe her.

"Then I'm guessing you came here to have a cup of coffee with me" Helena said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Funny" Christie said without chuckling or smiling" I just came to let you know that I quit my job in killing you so you're safe I got a better target than you"

Helena was still staring at her with a bewilder look" so you just quit working for Donovan?"

"Why yes someone call me with a new assignment and I have accomplish it……Donovan is dead"

Helena's eyes widened did she heard right or was Christie pulling a fast one on her wait this is Christie that were talking about the cold heartless assassin there is no chance in hell that she will make a joke about this or even tell a lie about it. However she has known the assassin for a while now and telling her such information could only mean one thing she wanted something in return, she look at her with a very serious expression while she stood still and calm like nothing has happen.

"What do you want Christie?" she said in a cold tone.

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that's all" she said in her usual tone.

Helena chuckle" so you decided to take the role of friend and tell me that the man I have hated in my entire life is dead thank you Christie for doing me the favor what do you want me to express my thanks should I sing you a thank you song?" she said again in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh no please don't I hate your singing" she said in a disgusted tone while Helena was glaring daggers at her.

"Christie if you're business is done here then I suggest you leave immediately" Helena said while glaring at her.

"No problem but one more thing"

Helena gave her an annoyed look when she saw Christie talking a white envelope from her black jacket.

"Before I kill Donovan I took a few pictures with the last person he meet which is someone who is working with him here you can keep them I don't need them" she handed her the envelope.

Helena was confuse but she took the envelope" what is it that you want Christie?"

"I want you to learn a lesson in life never trust no one ever again" she then left heading to her black Viper and driving off without regret.

She closed the door behind her while looking at the envelope.

(That was rather disturbing)

Looking at the envelope she didn't know why Christie would give her this but suddenly curiosity was getting the better of her, she slowly opened the envelope and took the pictures. Once she saw the pictures she was shock she suddenly felt different emotions anger, sadness, betrayal and heartbreak, she slowly went on her knees and let the silent tears fell from her eyes now she knew what Christie meant about not trusting no one ever again.

(Why….why does fate has to be so cruel?)

Forest region

"For my clan"

"For my friends"

Get ready….FIGHT

The two ninjas charge Hayate launch a fist at him he gasp seeing that he has dodge it with impressive speed missing the punch by mere inches he was caught off guard when Naruto punch him right on his left cheek he felt the full force of the attack. Naruto didn't stop there he kick him in the face punch him on his stomach, Hayate reacted quickly and made a back flip keeping his distance from he gasp seeing the blond heading his way at the same impressive speed as before and punch him on his right cheek. Naruto launch a kick but the ninja block it and counter with another kick hitting the blond on his face he punch him on his stomach making Naruto cough some blood, Hayate made a flying kick and he dodge it he counter with his own flying kick causing Hayate to fall to the ground but he landed on his feet. Before Hayate reacted Naruto has charge at him with a punch making contact and sending him a few feet away from the forest he launch a kick at him but he block and counter with a punch on his stomach follow by a kick on his face and finally his flying upward kick however Naruto has landed on his feet not dropping his guard.

The group was watching the match with in awe they have completely forgotten what surrounded them especially Sasuke he was watching a very intense match knowing his friend strength this was going to be a long match. Kasumi was only paying attention to her brother and her blond crush she was worry for both of them she didn't wanted any of them to get seriously hurt but she knew deep inside this was a match that couldn't be avoided especially when Naruto held a grudge with her brother. Suddenly from the dark sky came the rain hitting the forest it was a hard rain making it almost impossible to see someone clearly, the four ninjas watching the match let themselves get wet for all they know they didn't care if they get pneumonia this was a match worth watching to the very end. The announcer and the camera crew got prepare for the big storm as they took their umbrellas while the four ninjas sweat dropped at their action looks like they were looking forward to a rainy day. The loud shriek of thunder was heard as the two ninjas continued to battle it out in the rain like the four ninjas they didn't care if they catch of cold from getting wet they fought like their lives were on the line.

Naruto launch a fist at Hayate which he dodge but he got hit by a high kick from the blond he then punch him to the ground, Hayate counter with a low kick knocking the blond out of balance he landed on his feet and doge another kick from Hayate and he counter with a fist hitting his jaw. Hayate charge at him with a couple of punches but the blond dodge them and counter with an uppercut hitting his jaw, Naruto did a barrage a punches and kicks which Hayate dodge and block but the attacks seem endless and he got hit a couple of times before the blond kick his face sending him flying but he landed on his feet. Hayate was getting a little inpatient he charge again and punch his face he used an upward kick he dodge it and attack him in the air with a punch and a kick sending back to the ground he landed on his feet looking rather upset. Naruto charge at him with another barrage of attacks he dodge them but he couldn't avoid all of them he got hit by a couple of kicks and a punch to his face, the blond charge at him with a fast Hayate block it and counter with a kick which made contact sending Naruto a few feet away but he landed on his feet both stood calm for a moment while panting this was a tough fight.

(I knew he was holding back when he fought Zack and Tina but this he's really strong maybe he's holding back on me too)

Kasumi continued to watch the two ninjas fighting like their lives were at stake her gaze fell at the blond ninja who was fighting like a fierce warrior showing no fear. She remember when he fought Zack and Tina he was holding back but now she didn't know if he was still holding back on her brother so he didn't hurt him too much remembering that he promised her he wouldn't kill him. She saw the courage and determination reflected in Naruto's blue eyes she didn't know why he was so determined to win the match maybe he wanted to win the tournament so badly was that it, no that wasn't Naruto at all she has known the blond as a caring person who always made his friends his top priority. She continued watching him fighting with a will of iron even with his determination for his friends she still didn't know why he was doing this.

"Why?" Kasumi said getting the attention of the other three ninjas" why is Narutosan so determined to beat my brother?"

"I think you should know why Kasumi he's fighting for you" Sasuke said.

"That's right Naruto wants to help you and this is how far he is willing to go to help his friends" Sakura said with a smile.

Kasumi was silent but she gasp remembering what he said before the match began.

(If I win you will stop hunting Kasumichan)

Kasumi felt silent tears fall from her eyes while she smile at the blond who was fighting for her freedom she felt her heart skip a beat she knew Naruto was a true friend and someone she will love for the rest of her life. She dry her tears knowing that Naruto will get worry if he sees her crying so instead she smile while looking at the blond fighting for her, she watch him with admiration knowing that he was doing this to save her from been a runaway ninja she remembers the big promised he made to her back at the tournament welcome party.

(I promised you Kasumichan I will saved you from your fate as a missing nin)

She blush while smiling at the blond (you can do it Narutosan I believe in you)

The two ninjas have been going at it for an hour as the hard rain continues to fall they were fighting like wild animals with the purpose of survival giving the meaning of survival of the strongest. But to the two of them this match was more than just a regular match in order to advance to the next round this match was far more serious that anyone could ever imagine. For Hayate the honor of the Mugen Tenshin clan was at stake in this match because he gave his word to Naruto that if he loses he won't try to kill his sister for the act of treason that's why for obeying the rules of the clan he was going to win. For Naruto this match Kasumi's freedom and life was at stake in this match and there was no chance in hell that he was going to lose and besides he already have the kunoichi his word that he was going to save her and his word was ninja way never to back it down.

Hayate punch Naruto while Naruto kick his chin he launch a fist at him but he dodge it and counter with his own fist hitting the blond and he landed on his feet. Fatigue was catching up with Hayate but he wasn't going to let that stop him he charge at the blond with a barrage of kicks but he dodge every single one he counter with an uppercut follow by a powerful kick sending him all the way to the waterfall and the river. He ran towards the river next to the waterfall and charge at him while running in the water while Hayate was standing in the water he saw the attack and block it, he counter with his upward flying kick while Naruto landed on his feet. Hayate charge at him and launch an uppercut on the blond sending him in the air Hayate charge at him and used his combo throw Raijin, the group gasp seeing especially Kasumi, Ayane and Ryu they know that Raijin is one of Hayate's strongest throws. Hayate's Raijin was effective on Naruto and once he perform the last attack Naruto fell on the river, Kasumi was seriously worry for the blond she thought the worst has happen but Sasuke and Sakura were calm they knew Naruto better than anyone and he wasn't going to be taken out THAT easily.

Hayate stood on the water looking at the bottom checking if the blond was coming out, once he saw that there was no movement in the water at all he turn to leave he has won the match.

(It's over)

As he turn his back from the waterfall there was a huge splash shocking him when he look behind him he saw Naruto charging at him launching a powerful fist which made contact with him since he caught off guard. The attack was so strong that Hayate cough some blood, the blond ninja punch him again on his face and grab him by his collar of his ninja uniform while giving him a pissed off look.

"Why…..why do you want to kill Kasumichan?"

Hayate cough more blood" you should already know that by now" he punched the blond releasing him he launch another punch but Naruto caught it.

"Hayate don't do this killing her is not the only way" Naruto said sounding worry.

"Yes it is those are the rules the prize for traitors is death I must obey them"

He launched a kick but Naruto block it and counter with a punch to his stomach coughing more blood, Hayate punch him on his face follow by his stomach and he was bleeding too they were both beat up.

Naruto punch him again and grab his collar for the second time" no there is another way to saved her without sacrificing her life"

"Shut up the only way is death"

Naruto gave him a head butt hitting his head both Sasuke and Sakura have to smirk they always knew he was hardheaded to hit another head.

"You are starting to sound like a broken record Kasumichan told me you are a good person please show me that you are one"

Naruto look into Hayate's eyes and he could see the sadness the pain reflected in them it's like he was bottling up all those emotions inside of him he grin while holding him.

"You are lying deep inside you don't want to kill Kasumichan and it's killing you on the inside like a disease eating slowly through your insides"

Hayate broke free from his hold and punch him follow by a kick he then grab Naruto by his collar now while glaring at him.

"I will obey the rules without exception and as the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan it's my top priority TO OBEY THE RULES"

Naruto growl" so your making your top priority to obey the rules rather than to find a way to save Kasumichan"

"Yes" Hayate said hesitating a little.

"You're lying you are still confused what to do"

Hayate growl he launch a fist but Naruto caught it and counter with his own fist hitting Hayate he then kick him and charge at him while grabbing his collar for the third time.

"Well Hayate if you don't know what to do then I will make you chose it's time to choose your clan or Kasumichan YOUR BLOOD OR YOURHONOR"

"Fool I have already chosen"

"WRONG you're still struggling what to choose if you loved Kasumicha you know what the right choice is"

Hayate broke free again and punch Naruto on his stomach he used a couple of kicks but he dodge them and he kick him high in the air, he kick him three times follow by a fourth kick sending him at the bottom of the water.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO COMBO'

Naruto stood on the water waiting for Hayate to come out he knew he wasn't down for the count until he saw him coming from the water looking beat with bruises and blood on the side of his lips. Hayate gaze at the blond ninja with shock he didn't look beat he had a couple of bruises and some blood but they weren't serious injuries, he couldn't believe it they have been fighting for almost hour and half and he's still doesn't look exhausted.

(How strong are you Uzumaki Naruto?)

He saw Naruto charging at him with the same speed but this time he was prepared for him they both grab their hands testing their strength finding out who was the weaker one while the rain continued to fall and the thunder shriek got even louder. Hayate glare at the blond with so much anger here he was telling him to disobey the clan rules just to save the traitor he tighten his grip on the blond while Naruto was tightening his grip on him as well.

"I don't care what you say the traitor will DIE" Hayate said with anger.

Naruto growl" even if that traitor is YOUR OWN SISTER"

"SHE KNEW VERY WELL THE CONSEQUENCES OF HER OWN ACTIONS BY LEAVING THE VILLAGE SHE KNEW SHE WILL BECOME AN EXILE NINJA SHE HAD IT COMING IT WAS HER CHOICE ALONE"

Naruto was pissed the Kyubi's features have appeared again he out power Hayate on strength and punch his face twice he grab him by his collar yet again glaring at him. Hayate saw he was been glare by the same red eyes when he was about to kill Kasumi in his match with her he knew those were the eyes of the Kyubi influencing Naruto fueled by his anger although it was scary he wasn't intimidated by looking into those bloody eyes.

"It's time I knock some sense into you Hayate and you will listen whether you like it or not are you willing to forsaken the life of your own sister just to obey some stupid clan rule, are you willing TO KILL YOUR FAMILLY" he growl with rage.

Hayate stood quiet letting the information he just receive from the blond jinchurikki sink into his mind, he then gaze where the other ninjas were especially his sister and he felt his heart aching. Kasumi had tears in her eyes how he hated to see her cry or when she was sad he hated to see her like that's why he was always trying to make her happy, just seeing a smile from her made him the happiest brother in the world. As the rain continues to fall he gaze at the sky and suddenly he remember a memory from the past with his beloved sister.

(Flashback to the Mugen Tenshin village clan compound twelve years ago)

Eleven year old Hayate was having a spar with his younger sister Kasumi who was only six years old since in the Mugen Tenshin clan the children begin their ninja training when they turn five, they were practicing the Mugen Tenshin style taijutsu which was a little similar to regular taijutsu. Of course they were being watch by two ninja guards just in case something happen liked receiving a painful injury and besides them their mother Ayame was watching over them too. Kasumi dodge another kick from her older brother and she counter with a kick and he dodge it by doing a back flip, Hayate took a kunai from his pouch and he charge at her in a way to test her reflexes however Kasumi was ready as she quickly draw her kunai and clash it with Hayate's own. Ayame smiled seeing her daughters progress as she continues to become a strong kunoichi she was already proud of her she was a prodigy just like her brother.

Hayate smiled at her" good work sis your reflexes have grown since the last time we've spar"

She giggle" that's because I'm learning from the best big brother"

He blush from the compliment while scratch the back of his head it was because Shinden train him well he was able to train Kasumi because he died on a attack on the village a few years ago when she was still a new born, besides him a few ninjas who were close to Shinden also train her.

"Hayate how about we spar with Ayane?" Kasumi said in a cherry tone.

Hearing the lavender hair kunoichi Ayame became depressed knowing the dark secret that she was really her daughter because of that horrible rainy night when Raidou rape her causing her to give birth to Ayane.

"We can't spar with her Kasumi remember she's been train in the Haji Mon clan"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I wish we could spar with her"

"Maybe we will later when she's on her day off I'll ask Genrasan when he will give her a day off"

"That's enough you two" Ayame said while walking to her two children" you two were great Hayate how about if you take Kasumi around the village?"

"Yeah that would be great" Kasumi said cheery" come on Hayate let's go" she started dragging her older brother from the room.

"All right Kasumi but don't rush in we'll get to the eventually see you later mother"

Ayame watch as her son and daughter left the compound while thinking of her third daughter Ayane the one consider the poison child of the village, tears were form on her eyes while thinking of the pain she is going through.

(Ayane my dear daughter I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me)

Hayate and Kasumi were walking the streets of the village holding hands while the people were giving them smiles and praise and for some reason Kasumi ignore their praise words, she look back at him with a loving smile.

"Hayate?"

"What is it?" he looked back at her feeling happier because of the smile she was giving him.

"You are my favorite big brother"

He sweat dropped at her comment" Kasumi I'm the only older brother you have"

She giggle while snuggling him" I know that's why you're my favorite"

He smiled while looking back at the village" I'm glad I'm your favorite Kasumi"

"I love you big brother"

"And I love you too sis"

(End of flashback)

Hayate stood quiet remembering the day by now Naruto has released him from his grip and his Kyubi features were gone he was back to normal, it was still raining the blond look at him with a sad expression.

"Hayate you can't sacrifice family by blood just because of some clan rule to me family is something powerful more important than any clan" he paused looking at the ninja who was looking at him wide eyes he chuckle sadly" it's funny I speak of family as a powerful bond but I never knew my parents my mother die giving birth to me and my father……." He trailed off not wanting to talk about the man whom he never knew who was known as the greatest ninja of all time.

"But in time I knew what it was like to have a family I made so many friends and eventually they all became like a family to me" he then look at his two teammates both Sasuke and Sakura were smiling at him" I will never sacrifice any of my friends for some rule, tell me Hayate if Ayanechan became an exiled ninja too would you kill her too would you hunt down both of your sisters?"

Ayane was shock the same with Hayate he began to think about it but he shrug it off and charge at Naruto with a fist which he block it and counter with a punch hitting him, once again he grab him by his collar.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT would you kill both of them because of that rule"

"We are fighting not talking" Hayate said making an excuse so he doesn't answer the question.

"Why won't you answer me it's just a simple question just answer me a yes or no"

Hayate stood quiet pondering the question in his mind to find the answer would he really kill both of them would he kill the only family he had.

(The prize for treason is death but those two are my family mother die when Kasumi was fifteen by some rare disease and now she and Ayane are the only thing I have left I can't stop thinking of that one time when I almost lost both of them)

(Flashback to outside of the Mugen Tenshin village twelve years ago)

Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane were walking near a river since they were having a break from their training by going fishing; Ayane was going to show them her fishing skills how to catch a good fish.

"Okay this is the perfect spot" Ayane said cheery.

"Are you sure Ayane?" ask a worry Kasumi.

She frown at her" don't be such a scary cat"

"But the current looks strong" Hayate said.

"It's no big deal for me just watch me how I catch a fish"

Both Hayate and Kasumi got worry seeing Ayane walking on the water she just recently learn to walk on water, just as Ayane was about to try and catch a fish she suddenly lost her balance to keep her chakra on her feet and fell on the river.

"NO AYANE" Kasumi shouted she quickly dive into the river trying to save her half sister.

Hayate froze seeing her sister diving into the strong current river he felt like he couldn't move all the muscles of his body were failing him. When he finally snapped back to reality he ran following the trail of the river he could see Kasumi was able to catch Ayane and save her from drowning. He saw Kasumi pulling her out of the river she check her and gasp while tears were forming in her eyes checking that she wasn't breathing. Hayate went to her side and started doing some cpr and after a couple of minutes he did it Ayane was able to breath and he couldn't be any happier, Kasumi was the first to react as she embrace her half sister while sobbing.

(End of flashback)

(Hayate's POV)

I was so scared I thought I was going to lose both of them and I couldn't let that happen father was killed when the black spider clan invaded the village because we were allies with the Hayabusa clan we were their enemies too. On that day Kasumi got pneumonia for jumping in the river to save Ayane and because of that the people of the village started blaming her for Kasumi's condition she was going to get beaten to death by the villagers if it wasn't for Genra and I for interfering she would surely got kill.

(Back to normal POV)

"Well Hayate are you going to answer my question?" Naruto said waiting to hear his answer.

He glare at the blond" I don't have to give you an answer no more talking I'm taking you down"

He charge at him running in the water while the storm was raging on he launch an uppercut which Naruto dodge and counter with a kick when Hayate caught it and used a hold kicking him hard and sending out of the water. He charge again at fast speed kicking the blond on his face follow by a flying kick, he gasp seeing Naruto landing on his feet he used a barrage of punches and kicks which made contact with him he felt to the ground feeling exhausted while Naruto panted.

The group was watching in awe they have never witness such a brutal fight Ryu even with his mask on it could clearly tell that he was shock about how brutal the fight has turn while Ayane was shock and quiet. Kasumi was worry for both Naruto and her brother deep inside she wanted for the match to end so they could finally stop attacking each other, Sasuke and Sakura continued to watch the match with a calm look while on the inside they were cheering for their blond friend.

Naruto walk towards Hayate who was still in the ground once he was close enough Hayate surprised him with a low kick tripping him to the ground but he was quick and got back to his feet, Hayate has lunch a fist which he block and he counter with a massive fist hitting his chin. Before Hayate fall to the ground Naruto grab him by his collar and punch his face while Hayate did the same, he glare at the ninja with anger.

"Do you really care for Kasumichan at all?"

Hayate didn't answer so Naruto slam him to a nearby tree while he coughed some blood.

"Well DO YOU?" Naruto said in a growl.

"Why do you care?" Hayate spat.

"Because she's your sister you're supposed to care for her you don't know what she's been through while been a missing nin"

"How would you know you haven't been exiled from Konoha" he said upset.

"I may not been a missing nin but I have an idea what it's like to be one always running and hiding fighting to survive while been hunted down for having a price on your head Kasumichan must have felt so lonely without you or Ayanechan"

"I already told you that she knew the consequences of her actions by leaving the village it was her fault for leaving"

His comment earn him a punch by Naruto while glaring at him" Hayate do you even know why she left the village in the first place?"

"Yes she left to avenge me and went after Raidou to take the jutsu scroll that he stole"

"That was one of the reasons why she left but there's another reason behind her departure" Naruto said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Hayate said confused.

"She wanted acknowledgement from the village because she HATED been praised for nothing they all treated her like she was mighty just because she was the daughter of the leader of the clan but maybe if she defeats Raidou and return the scroll he stole then maybe she will earn the praise that she always wanted"

Hayate's eyes widened in shock he gaze in the distance and saw his sister with tears in her eyes he suddenly remembers a memory from the past.

(Flashback to the night of the festival Mugen Tenshin village twelve years ago)

Kasumi and Hayate were sitting in a bench near the festival Kasumi was wearing a pink kimono while Hayate was wearing a blue male kimono, he has bought some dango to eat while Kasumi was playing with a red pinwheel that he bought for her. He took one stick of dango and offer it to his sister and she kindly accept it, he went back to eat his own stick when he look back at Kasumi she was down all of the sudden she stop playing with the red pinwheel and she even eaten her dango. He knew she was sad because Ayane couldn't come with them so instead he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Kasumi I'm sure Ayane will come with us to the festival next year"

"It's not that Hayate I'm fine" she said while giving him a fake smile.

"Kasumi I know there's something bothering you, you're been too quiet" he said worry.

The small girl sighed her brother knew her too well she look back at him who was still giving her a concern look.

"Kasumi what's wrong?"

She stood quiet for a second before answering" why does everyone have to treat me like I'm a princess?"

"What do you mean?" he said puzzle.

"Everywhere I go the villagers all praised me and call me names like lady Kasumi miss Kasumi and princess Kasumi they are always like that with me"

Hayate smile while putting his hands on her shoulders" don't worry about that the village respect you a lot because you are a special person"

"Because of father?" she said.

"Yeah father was a great man and the strongest ninja in the clan and that's why the village respected him"

"But they are respecting me because I'm his daughter nothing more" she said getting upset.

"Kasumi" he whisper while his sister got up from the bench and took the stick of dango.

"It's okay Hayate let's go I want to play more games"

He nodded and left with her he was in deep thought about what Kasumi told him was this really bothering her a lot he look at her who only smile at him they continued walking the streets of the village.

(End of flashback)

"Well Hayate now do you get it Kasumichan wanted to earn the respect of the village by defeating the traitor who stole the jutsu scroll and the village could see her as a hero but that's not how it went is it?" Naruto said while still pining down Hayate to the tree.

Hayate was still in deep thought while he could see Kasumi in the distance with her face full of tears he knew she was bother with the village treating her like she was so high and mighty but he never knew that she hated it now he finally understood why she left, she wanted to restore his honor by defeating Raidou and gain the respect of the village the same way his father Shinden did. He broke free from Naruto's grip and made a back flip landing a few feet away from him.

"Thank you Naruto for making see the truth but we still have a fight to finish"

He grin" yeah let's finish it"

And once again the two ninjas have charge attacking and dodging their attacks, three hours have passed since their fight began and they were still going at it. Naruto punch him while Hayate punch him too, he launch a kick and Naruto dodge it and counter with a kick of his own, Hayate dodge the barrage of attacks from Naruto he counter with a high kick sending the blond in the air. The group gasp as Hayate used his throw Raijin for the second time all of his attacks connected with the blond and finally his last attack send him to the ground. Hayate was panting he has reach a new level of exhaustion but the match was finally over he has won, that's when he saw Naruto getting back to his feet he was too shock it was impossible he has use Raijin on him twice there was no way he will be standing. The rain continues to fall while the two exhausted ninjas continued their match Naruto has charge at him and launch a powerful fist, Hayate however was caught off guard because he was still shock that the blond was still standing the attack made contact and he was send to the ground.

(I won't lose I will win for Kasumichan)

At the café the whole group was in awe at how long the match has taken not mention how brutal and fierce, Tina was worry for Naruto he was all bruise and had blood all over his face she hope that the match would be over already .

(Naruto please be careful)

Naruto panted while the sound of thunder was heard in the rainy sky he watch as Hayate slowly got up panting feeling the exhaustion getting the better of him.

"Naruto there's only way for us to finish this but first I want to know is my will of honor stronger than your will to save your friends?"

The blond chuckle at his question" I will show you that my friends are the reason why I am strong and also Hayate you still haven't answer my question what is your choice your blood or your honor?"

"I will give you my answer if you can beat me" he then made a couple of hand seals that were familiar.

Kasumi, Ayane and Ryu gasp in shock recognizing the hand seals of the incoming jutsu.

"No it can't be" Ayane said shock.

"It appears it is Ayane" Ryu said.

"No Hayate don't" Kasumi shock.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke said.

"Hayate is going to use the sky torn blast is the most powerful jutsu in the Mugen Tenshin clan" Ryu said.

"What but he can't use jutsu's in the tournament he'll be disqualified" Sakura said.

"Master Hayate doesn't care about the tournament this match means a lot to him than you can imagine" Ayane said.

Naruto saw a powerful sphere was been created in Hayate's hands it was a sphere with wind and lighting he could feel the power emitting from the mighty sphere this was one powerful jutsu.

He grin" fine it's my rasengan against your jutsu" he then raise his right palm creating the sphere of spinning chakra over the years he manage to create rasengan without the assistance from a shadow clone.

The announcer of the match gasp" wait they can't do that I will disqualify them" suddenly his cell phone rang and he took the call" what is it? Oh so you will allow it all right" he hang his phone" the match continues"

Not that it matter to Naruto and Hayate since they were concentrating on their attacks, Naruto had his rasengan in hand waiting for the right time to strike while Hayate has finally form the sky torn blast. Naruto charge at him with rasengan in hand while Hayate released the mighty attack.

"RASENGAN"

"SKY TORN BLAST"

BOOM

The whole forest was cover by a huge explosion there was a lot of smoke cause by the collision of the attacks, the four ninjas took cover from the explosion they couldn't see a thing they will have to wait for the smoke to clear out. After a couple of minutes the smoke was starting to clear and the ninjas along with the announcer and the camera were eagerly waiting for the victor of the match. Kasumi watch and smile seeing Naruto still standing but she was shock when she saw Hayate was on a wall injure it seems he was the one that lost the match. The rain has finally stop the storm has pass and the sun has risen to bring his shine once again, the announcer knew it was over after such a powerful attack the winner was pretty obvious.

"The match is over the winner is Naruto"

WINNER

"What are you going to chose Hayate?"

Naruto walk towards the hurt Hayate.

"So what is it going to be Hayate do you chose your blood or your honor?"

Hayate gaze at the blond when their attacks collided he saw that Naruto didn't used the rasengan on him but rather on his sky torn blast causing the big explosion, he didn't kill him making him wonder why he didn't. While thinking he was about to die he thought about his family his mother Ayame who die of a disease when Kasumi was fifteen his father who die honorably defending the village when the black spider clan invaded and his two sisters Kasumi his dear sister who swore to always protect only breaking his promise and finally his half sister Ayane whom he considers her as his sister by blood not caring what the villagers said about her. Tears started to fall from his eyes the stone wall he has built around himself to prevent his emotions from escaping has crumble when Naruto defeated him, he wasn't going to follow some clan rule to take the life of his dear sister he was family and just like Naruto said family was a powerful bond a bond that can never be broken.

He look at the blond with his face full of tears" I……I won't do it I don't care if I become a traitor too I Kasumi and Ayane are the only family I have left I won't lose them too I won't kill Kasumi I won't…..Naruto I chose my blood"

Naruto smile" there that wasn't so hard was it" he walk to him and put his around his shoulder and started carrying him.

The group went to them and Naruto lay Hayate on the ground so Sakura could heal his injuries Kasumi and Ayane were next to him worry for their brother's condition.

"How is he Sakurachan?" Naruto said.

"He suffer a few injuries but he'll be fine looks like you didn't hit him with your rasengan otherwise his injuries would have been worst" Sakura said while using her green chakra to heal him.

Hayate look at Kasumi" Kasumi I'm sorry for everything sorry for putting you through so much hell can you forgive your foolish brother"

Kasumi sob" don't apologize Hayate it wasn't your fault it was mine for leaving the village you didn't do nothing so it's all right"

"That's just it it's just like Naruto said I should have found a way to save you from being a runaway without killing you I fail as a brother"

"No don't say that Hayate I know how much you have been suffering too you didn't fail I still love you"

"There Hayate I heal your injuries but take it easy don't do anything reckless" Sakura said" okay Naruto your next"

"What I'm fine Sakurachan I'm not that hurt OW" Naruto shouted while touch one of his wounds.

She smirk" not so injure huh just stay still"

Naruto gave a goofy grin while he saw Kasumi and Hayate embracing both crying he smile at the two siblings" hey Ayanechan you go too you're family too"

Ayane look at him but she wasn't sure while Sasuke nodded she gaze at Hayate and Kasumi that broke their embrace and were smiling at her. She went to the two and they gave themselves a three way hug while crying finally after enduring so much pain in the past the three siblings were finally together again.

At the café everyone were cheering at the emotional conclusion of the match even the gang Hitomi was happy while Lei Fang was trying not to cry but it was futile she started crying the same with Kokoro and Tina was happy seeing what Naruto did for Kasumi.

(Naruto you never cease to amaze me)

By now Sakura was done with healing Naruto's injuries he continued to watch the emotional reunion.

"Thank you Naruto"

The three look at Ryu.

"Naruto what you did for Hayate was a very honorable thing he will be forever in your debt"

"You think so well to me it was the right thing to do family will be family" those were Naruto's last words before collapsing on the ground.

"I guess he was that tire" Ryu said.

"Yeah but he deserves the rest after that fight" Sasuke said while grinning in his mind (I can't believe Naruto beat Hayate without taking off his weights)

Hours later Naruto was back in his apartment and he was sleeping in his bed but he wasn't alone next to him stood Kasumi who was watching over him the same way he watch over her. She was grateful for the blond he has done so much for her already, she blush while gazing at his sleeping figure he really look adorable when he was asleep. The more she look at him the faster her heart beats she couldn't control it her feelings for him have grown so much she didn't deny it she was more in love with him than ever the blond ninja has conquer her heart forever.

(Narutosan you mean a lot to me and maybe someday when I'm ready I will tell you how I feel about you)

To be continued

Wow that was the longest fight I have ever written but it was an epic one I couldn't make it short I hope you guys like it now we only have three fighters left that have advance to the next round Naruto, Sasuke and Hayabusa what will happen and what about Donovan read and review please.

Next chapter: the memorial party who will advance to the final round?

DOA 5 tag team throws here is the next team

Naruto and Kasumi

Before the match begins Kasumi appears in a swirl of cheery blossoms while Naruto appears using the flying thunder god jutsu and he says" you can't beat us we are the strongest tag team ever"

When Kasumi enters the match Naruto attacks the opponent with the flying thunder go jutsu and Kasumi uses her cheery blossom charge they do it twice at the same time.

When Naruto enters the battle he kicked the opponent high in the air and he and Kasumi uses the shadow clone jutsu and they do the Uzumaki Naruto combo.

Heaven's rasengan: this is a special tag team throw it's the strongest and most deadly in the story Naruto and Kasumi combines the rasengan and the sky torn blast together creating a white rasengan bigger than odama rasengan and it's destructive power is equal to Fuuton Rasenshuriken.

When they win the match Naruto cheers saying" we did it Kasumichan" he hugs her and she blushes

That's it for today more tag teams in the upcoming chapters farewell.


	27. The memorial party

Chapter 27 The memorial party who will advance to the final round?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Tecmo and Team Ninja own Dead or Alive it's the truth.

Helena's mansion

Felipe knock on her front door Helena call him early in the morning but he didn't mind as long as he gets to spend time with her he was happy. The door open and came out Helena he got worry seeing her face was serious something was definitely wrong she would usually smile at to greet him with that wonderful smile he loves so much.

"Come in Felipe" she said in a monotone voice.

Now Felipe knew there was something wrong with her for starters she didn't greeted him with her usual cordial smile and second her tone of voice was off usually her voice was always sweet and gentle he was really worry for her. He enter the house and follow her to the corridors of the large house until reaching the living room, Felipe didn't know what was going on when Helena came to him holding a white envelope he didn't saw the next thing coming as Helena threw the envelope on the floor the pictures fell. Felipe's eyes widened seeing the pictures of the day he meet up with Donovan at the golden dragon restaurant he was shock and that's when he saw that Helena had a few tears falling from her green eyes.

"What were you talking with Donovan in the pictures?" she said while her voice was breaking.

"Who gave you those pictures?" Felipe said with fear in his voice.

"That doesn't matter tell me NOW what were you talking with him….let me guess was it your plan on how you're going kill me" she said getting upset.

"Helena it's not what you think…."

"Then tell me what you talked to him because that's the only thing that comes to my mind when I see those pictures is it true Felipe are you really an assassin hired by Donovan to kill me……please tell me it's not true" more tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's not true Helena I wasn't going to kill you I needed to convince him……"

"So it's true you're really an assassin send by him why………why Felipe how could you do this to me…..I trusted you I……I even love you…"

Felipe was shock at her confession she loves him he gaze at her she was hurt betrayed heartbroken.

"Helena please listen to me it's true I was working with him but I wasn't going to kill you and besides Donovan is dead so you can finally be at ease with yourself"

"I can be at ease with myself…..I guess you're right the murder of my parents is finally dead so I should be happy…..but I can't be at ease with myself because of you Felipe you used me like a pawn you wanted me to trust you and used my feelings like it was some kind of game to you" she said while more tears fell.

"No I didn't used you Helena I really enjoyed spending time with you this couple of weeks I have spend time with you were the happiest in my whole life"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIES" she shouted and she took a gun from her night gown" stop no more lying"

"Helena please don't shoot I'm not lying I meant every single word I told you you're a terrific person" Felipe said while getting closer to her.

"Don't move not one step closer or I will shoot you I mean it I was just your pawn all along tell me Felipe was it good to have me wrap in your little finger did it felt good to have me won over by you"

"Helena you were never my pawn I see you as the most wonderful person I have ever meet so passionate so gentle and beautiful" he said while tears were forming around his eyes.

"STOP LYING" she shouted and cock the gun" you never care about me but don't worry Felipe in the end you're going to fulfill your mission of killing me"

Felipe's eyes widened in horror as he saw Helena pointed the gun to her head while more tears were falling, he was too horrified the tears were now from his face.

"Helena what do you think you're doing stop this NOW"

"Why should I DOATEC wants me dead the same with Donovan if I die I will be reunited with my mother and father so I will be happy"

"Think for a moment what will your parents think if they see you now what you're about to do they will never wanted this to happen to their lovely daughter do you think they will want this to kill yourself, well killing yourself is not the answer"

Helena sob" no my parents would have wanted me to live and be happy but there's no reason for me to be alive anymore"

"That's not true Helena what about everyone in the tournament you're friends they would never wanted you to kill yourself and don't forget about me"

""Felipe I know the truth about you already so please drop the act your script for the play was very realistic and convincing you were a very good actor"

"I was never acting since I first meet you I became the most happiest person in the world my life was so good and meaningful when I meet you Helena"

"Oh please what are you saying?"

"Te amo con todo mi corazón"

"You are a good liar Felipe"

"I haven't lie to you since I got here I love you very much I don't want you dead please drop the gun" he was finally close to her.

Helena continued to sob while Felipe took the gun slowly from her hand he smiled to her while she was still crying he embrace her and she bury her head in his chest. Felipe hold her tight and caressed her hair he felt so happy he was so scare when he saw her pointed the gun on her head, she lifted her head to meet his gaze and she smiled she felt so happy and safe. He dried her tears and she accepted his act of kindness and without even realizing their faces were getting closer until their lips meet. Felipe kiss her with so much passion and she did the same thing pulling him closer, their tongue were dancing together as their kissing was becoming wilder and passionate. Helena started to unbutton his sleeve shirt and he began to take off her night gown, however Helena stop him on his tracks she took his hand and lead him upstairs he smirk she wanted to finish this in her room. Once they reach the door to her room she took Felipe in and closed the door locking it just in case today was going to be a day they will never forget for the rest of their lives.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto woke up from his bed and the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of Kasumi smiling at him.

"Good morning Naruto-san"

He smile" morning Kasumi-chan what are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to watch over you since you did the same thing for me and also I wanted to show my gratitude for what you did to me" she said while blushing.

"It's all right Kasumi-chan I will do anything for you" he gave her his fox grin.

"Naruto-san thank you for everything you are a true friend because of you I'm back with Hayate and Ayane I have my family again and it's all thanks to you"

"No problem Kasumi-chan I'm glad I was able to help"

"I just wish there was one way for me to show my gratitude to you"

"It's okay Kasumi-chan you don't have to do nothing I'm just glad you're happy that's what matters to me" he blush seeing the kunoichi getting close to him she smiled at him while touching his face.

"Maybe there is a way for me to show my gratitude to you after all"

Naruto didn't know what she meant until Kasumi kiss him passionately she made a soft moan as her lips made contact with his eyes widened at the intensity of the kiss, soon he felt her tongue begging for entrance and he accepted opening his mouth and let her tongue duel with his own. Naruto pulled her closer and Kasumi wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss he moaned slightly as he continued to kiss the orange hair beauty. Kasumi broke the kiss and Naruto whine at the loss of contact his eyes widened as he saw her getting in front of him, she reach for her ninja uniform he couldn't believe it yes she was about to take off her clothes. Kasumi smile sweetly at him as she reach for her the chest portion of her uniform Naruto blush hard while having a nose bleed Kasumi was about to reveal herself to him and just before he even saw any detail of her body.

"NARUTO WAKE UP"

Naruto woke up and saw Sasuke snapping him from his amazing dream he growl in anger.

"DAMN IT SASUKE WHY THE HELL DID YOU WOKE ME UP I WAS HAVING THE BEST DREAM EVER "

"Just shut up and turn on the tv on the news"

"What why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine fine" he took the remote and turn the television seeing a news broadcast.

"**The owner of the DOATEC company Victor Donovan was murder yesterday at a local restaurant downtown according to police authorities he was killed by a bullet to his head the bullet was recognized to belong to a sniper caliber rifle, according to witnesses the victim was having a conversation with another man at the Golden Dragon restaurant where the murder was committed. The victim was kill instantly as soon as the bullet stroke him also his body was stolen from Tokyo morgue last night police are still trying to find the body and so far they haven't found it yet"**

Naruto turn off the television shock" I don't believe it he's really dead"

"Hayate is not going to be happy" Sasuke said.

"Guys" came Sakura's voice as she enter the room" did you guys….."

"Yes Sakura we saw the news Donovan is dead" Sasuke said.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura said.

"Maybe Orochimaru will take over DOATEC now the Donovan is dead" Naruto said

"Yeah that could be true but let's not forget he's plan to take over the body of whoever wins the tournament" Sasuke said.

"And either will be you myself or Ryu" Naruto said.

"That's right you guys are the top three fighters to advance to the final round" Sakura said.

"I wonder what the tournament committee will do maybe they will make a triple threat match man that will be awesome think about it Sasuke the two of us will ambush Ryu he won't stand a chance against us" Naruto said cheery.

"Hold it dobe what makes you think I'm going to help you in the match in a triple threat match its every man for himself so don't get comfortable" the Uchiha said with a grin.

"So you will fight me too that's good I am expecting no less from you so you better not hold back on me"

"Against you never"

"Well anyway I am going to be cheering to both of you of whoever wins the tournament" Sakura said.

(CHA I am going to be cheering on Ryu all the way) inner Sakura said.

The two sweat dropped at her comment.

(Yeah right she's going to be cheering for Ryu) they thought in unison.

Suddenly the three reacted sensing some familiar presences Naruto smile Sasuke chuckle and Sakura blush a little recognizing the presence very well.

"Well looks like they want to see us" Sasuke said.

"They're on the roof" Naruto said.

Then let's greet them" Sakura said.

The three ninjas left the apartment and started climbing the building on their feet, when they reach the roof of the building they saw the four ninjas Kasumi, Hayate, Ayane and Ryu they were all wearing their respective ninja uniforms.

"Kasumi-chan everyone hi" Naruto happily greeted.

"Hi Naruto-san" Kasumi greeted back with a smile.

"Glad to see all of you" Sakura said with a smile.

"Unfortunately we came here for a reason not to catch up with you three but to discuss business" Hayate said.

"It's always business with you Hayate" Ryu said.

"The same goes for you too Ryu" Hayate reply.

"So why you guys came here?" Sasuke said.

"First of all I want to thank you Naruto for what you did to me last night at our match I'm really glad" Hayate said.

Naruto blink confuse" you're glad that I beat you?"

Kasumi giggle at his answer while Ayane smirk.

"What I meant is that I'm glad you made me chose the right choice in our match I finally took the right path I should have taken a long time ago family comes first before any clan or rule I thank you for teaching me such an obvious lesson that's why I will repay my debt of honor to you someday"

"No not a debt of honor but a debt of friendship its better I hope you can keep it because I will keep mine" the blond ninja said while giving a thumbs up.

Hayate was shock but he smile" yes you have my full support I will lend my help to the upcoming fight"

"So that means you guys will help us on our mission?" Sakura said.

"Only if you help us on our mission" Ryu said.

"Of course we'll help our goals are the same together we'll put an end to DOATEC" Naruto said.

"All right now that we have that settle time to begin with business" Hayate said.

"I'm sure you guys already heard about Donovan?" Sasuke said.

"Yes such unfortunate news that's why we're going to find out if Donovan really is dead" Hayate said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

Just then Ryu took a large body bag he place it on the ground in front of the three leaf ninjas they gasp in shock.

"What's in there?" Naruto said.

"Guess?" Ayane said with a smirk.

Sakura gasp" no way Ryu was it you the one who stole Donovan's body from the morgue?"

"Yes we have to confirm his dead if he's really dead then I shall return his body to the morgue" Ryu said.

"Let's start shall we?" Hayate said while unzipping the body bag.

The group gathered around and saw the body of Victor Donovan they all look puzzle seeing the body while Hayate and the others were more puzzle.

"Well is that him?" Naruto said.

"That's the problem we don't know" Ryu said.

Naruto fell anime style" what do you mean you don't know then what's the point checking his body if you don't know how he looks like?"

"Naruto has a point there" Sakura said" have any of you seen Donovan before?" she ask the four ninjas.

"No" Ryu said.

"No it's very frustrating" Ayane said.

"The same with me" Kasumi said.

"Of all the times we have participated in the tournament none of us have seen Donovan's face" Hayate said.

"I guess this is going to be tough to find out if this is him" Naruto said.

"Sakura why don't you check the body you are a medic ninja" Ryu said.

"Yes my thoughts exactly I will have to give it an autopsy"

"That's not really necessary"

The group turn to Sasuke who was quiet for a while" that's not Donovan's real body"

"How can be sure Sakura hasn't checked it yet?" Ayane said.

"Fine if you don't believe me then go ahead Sakura check and open his body I already expect what's going to be there"

Sakura nodded and began to check the body" so far it's a real body I'm going to begin the autopsy but I will have to get my medic tools to open it I left them back at my apartment"

"That's quite al right Sakura I will assist you in the operation" Ryu said while unsheathing the dragon sword.

He stab the body in his stomach and slice it opening his stomach once he was done Sakura put on her black gloves and open stomach beginning the check up. Some of the ninjas present had delicate stomachs like Naruto and Kasumi who began to keep their distance at the not so pleasant sight, even if they were ninjas and they have spilled blood it was too much for them to witness an autopsy. Sakura was confuse she continues the research but so far she had no luck finding anything while Sasuke wasn't impress that she hasn't found anything.

"What's going on this body doesn't have any organs it's like an empty shell the only thing I can find its strings…..no wait they're chakra strings this body was like a huge human puppet

"A puppet?" Hayate said puzzle.

"See I told you it wasn't the real body" Sasuke said.

"How did you know it wasn't the real body?" Ayane said.

"Because this is one of his jutsu's"

"He….?"Kasumi said.

"Orochimaru……well it wasn't originally his jutsu but it was Kabuto the one who invited this jutsu when Orochimaru took over his body his knowledge in medical ninjutsu was passed down to him and this is why he knows this jutsu it's the living puppet jutsu. He takes any dead body and gets rid of the organs and the insides and he adds the chakra strings along with a fake heart to supply the chakra to the strings making the body move he also casts a powerful genjutsu to change the appearance of the body, and finally he adds some blood from the person he wants to make the copy of in this case he took some of Donovan's blood to make the body look more realistic"

"So in other words Donovan is still alive?" Hayate said.

"Pretty much" Sasuke said.

"This is truly good news for you Hayate" Ryu said.

"It is we can still begin our operation to attack DOATEC"

"We still have to find the location of the main headquarters" Ayane said.

"We can find out tonight" Ryu said getting the attention of the group.

"How?" Naruto said.

"Tonight at the Tokyo convention center there will be held a memorial party in honor of Donovan it will be a fancy party some of DOATEC's old employees might be present there" Ryu said.

"But it's obvious it's a trap because Donovan is still alive" Sakura said.

"That's a possibility but we have the opportunity to infiltrate Donovan's mansion and find any clues that might give us the location to DOATEC's headquarters" Ryu said.

"That's a risky plan but I guess it's worth the shot" Sasuke said.

"All right then let's do it I'll go to Donovan's mansion" Naruto said.

"No you can't" Ryu said" at the memorial party the tournament committee will also be present they will announce the match for the final round of the tournament at the least you, Sasuke and myself have to attend the party"

"Yeah if either of us doesn't show up they might get suspicious so we have to attend the party" Sasuke said.

"Then who we'll go to Donovan's mansion?" Sakura said.

"I will" Hayate said.

"Are you sure Hayate?" Kasumi said worry.

"Yes I'll be fine as soon as I find something valid I will return to you guys"

"Be careful the security in the mansion must be tight" Naruto said.

"He knows but Hayate is good when it comes to stealth" Ayane said.

"All right everything is set I guess the only thing that's left is to tell you about Orochimaru's plan" Sasuke said.

"Is not the same as Donovan's?" Ryu said.

"No he wants a new body to transfer his soul to he needs a very strong body that is why he came here he will take the winner of the tournament as his new host"

"So everything will be determined at the final match" Hayate said.

"Can you tell us more about this jutsu of his?" Ryu said.

"Well it's a forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru develop to transfer his soul to another living body once he has done the jutsu he won't be able to do it again for three years" Sasuke said.

"I never thought that there would be such a jutsu that Orochimaru really is a freak" Ayane said.

"You have no idea" reply the Uchiha with a smirk.

"So its settle tonight we go to the party and Hayate will infiltrate Donovan's mansion" Ryu said.

"Hayate are you sure you're going to be all right?" Kasumi said worry.

"I'll be fine there is nothing to worry about"

"Come on are you sure you want to go on your own I can help you know I have the flying thunder go jutsu I can use it to sneak in the mansion and they will never notice I was there" Naruto said.

"True but they will notice when they don't see you at the party it's better this way" Hayate said.

"He's right Naruto let Hayate handle it" Sasuke said.

"Fine so Hayate what are you going to do with Kasumi-chan?"

"If you're talking about the rule of the clan I have chosen right thanks to you I won't kill her"

"But Hayate if you don't follow the rule you will become a traitor too" Kasumi said.

"I don't care I won't sacrifice you for a rule if I become a traitor too then so beat it"

"Hayate….." she said while looking down.

Naruto saw how sad she was" wait Hayate you can't you can't become a traitor you're the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan"

Hayate look at him shock" Naruto you were the one that made me chose not kill her what are you implying?"

"I know but still you can't become a traitor Kasumi-chan is worry about you and she doesn't want you to be hunted like her too"

Kasumi was staring at him with affection and admiration" Naruto-san…"

"There has to be a way to help Kasumi-chan so she can't no longer be a missing nin and there has to be a way to save you from becoming a traitor too" Naruto said.

A small silence fell on the roof of the building the four ninjas were staring at the blond with shock and amazement while Kasumi was still smiling at him.

(Now he's trying to find a way to save both Kasumi and master Hayate) Ayane thought with a smile.

(He's just like his father) Hayate thought.

"Well is there a way to save Kasumi-chan?"

"There is a way"

Everyone turn to Ryu

"If she joins a clan then she will no longer be consider a runaway ninja therefore she will be part of that clan from now on"

"The council won't argue with that they will agree and she will no longer be their concern" Hayate said.

"But where will she join a clan?" Ayane said.

"Oh I know" Naruto said happy" Kasumi-chan why don't you come with us to Konoha?"

Kasumi was really surprised along with Hayate and Ayane.

"Me become a leaf ninja I….I don't know…."

"Come on Kasumi join us" Sakura said happy.

"Yeah you're going to love living in Konoha" Sasuke said.

"But I….."

"Hayate is Kasumi forms part of the Namikaze clan there's no way the clan will interfere with her ever again" Ryu said.

"Yes that's it becoming part of the Namikaze clan she will be safe and I know I can trust you Naruto to take care of her so what do you say?" Hayate said.

"What?" Kasumi said totally clueless.

"Wait a minute what's going on here Namikaze clan what are you guys talking about?" Ayane said.

"Should we tell them Hayate?" Ryu said.

"That depends what Naruto says"

"Well I guess its okay you guys can keep a secret" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Of course Kasumi Ayane I want you to meet Namikaze Naruto son of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage" Hayate said.

Both kunoichi's eyes widened in pure shock.

"No way….you are the Yondaime's son that's impossible" Ayane said shock.

"Oh so you know about the Yomdaime?" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course everyone knows about the Yondaime Hokage he was the greatest ninja that ever lived and you are his son….but how I never heard anything like that before" Ayane said.

"You two weren't even born when the Yondaime existed he was a very strong ninja he had many enemies just like he had many allies so he couldn't risk it when his son was born he kept his identity a secret to protect him from his enemies"

Kasumi gasp" but that means he sealed the Kyubi in his own son….why?"

"The Yondaime was too caring he didn't wanted any other parent to chose their own child to carry the burden of the Kyubi so he chose his own child to carry it" Ryu said.

"I understand now the pain he must have felt by doing that" Kasumi said softly" but it was Naruto-san the one who have suffer the most you never deserved any of this Naruto-san"

"Thanks Kasumi-chan I really appreciate but I understand that he did it to save the village if he never did what he had to do the Kyubi would have destroy the whole village and killed everyone and me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan and everyone else wouldn't be here today"

"That's very wise to think like that Naruto so I hope you can take care of my sister with making her part of the clan" Hayate said.

"Yeah you bet I will take care of her right Kasumi-chan?" he looked at the orange hair kunoichi who was blushing hard" what's wrong Kasumi-chan?"

Sasuke and Sakura both sighed he was dense after all.

"Naruto you should know that for Kasumi to become a member of the clan you two have to go to the trial of marriage" Sasuke said.

As soon as he heard the word marriage he blush ten times of shades of red he thought about the possibility in been in the kind of situation with Kasumi and he like the idea of been married to the young kunoichi.

(Marry Kasumi-chan she will be my wife?)

He suddenly got an image of Kasumi wearing a tight bikini showing her gorgeous body offering him a big bowl of ramen, he blush and got a small nose bleed while Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at the sight.

(I don't want to know what he's thinking) Sasuke thought.

(He's acting like a pervert again) Sakura thought.

Naruto finally got his feet back on the ground and calm down before having a huge nosebleed at the impure thoughts that were invading his head he look to the group of ninjas getting back to normal.

"Well….Hayate I don't want to oblige Kasumi-chan in doing something she doesn't want to do so I will let her chose if she wants to go with it"

"What do you think Kasumi?" her brother asked her.

Kasumi blush again" I…well this is all so sudden I don't know maybe we should give it some time and thought before doing this and besides I don't want to bother Naruto-san"

"What are you talking about I not bother with this I don't know about the marriage thing but I really want you to live with us at Konoha so what do you say?" he said in a high anticipated tone.

Kasumi looked at him and Sasuke and Sakura follow by staring at her brother Ryu and Ayane, she gaze back at the blond ninja again.

"Naruto-san I…..I will be honored if you let me stay in Konoha"

"YAY" Naruto cheer as he hug her and she blush" Kasumi-chan you'll love Konoha just you wait"

"I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama won't mind having you in the village she will agree to let you live in Konoha" Sakura said.

"And might as well welcome you to Konoha already" Sasuke said.

"Thank you very much everyone it means a lot to me I will never forget this"

"No problem Kasumi-chan were glad to have you joining us" Naruto said.

"Well since we finally handle this matter then we will be on our way" Hayate said.

"We will see you at the party" Ryu said.

Hayate vanish in a swirl of feathers and Ryu vanish in a swirl of leaves, Aayane went to Sakura.

"You ready?"

"Sure let's go you're coming too Kasumi"

"Oh…yes of course"

"Huh where are you guys going?" Naruto said.

"Were going to the mall we do need to buy some fancy dresses for the party you two should do the same thing" Sakura said.

"What are you crazy Sakura-chan I'm not buying a dress"

Sakura and Ayane sweat dropped at his comment while Kasumi laugh finding it funny.

"What Sakura is trying to say is that we should buy some tuxedos for the party" Sasuke said.

"Oh that then why don't she said it in the first place"

Sasuke along with the kunoichi's sweat dropped but Kasumi giggle at his comment.

"Let's go" Ayane said while giving Sasuke a wink and he felt like kissing her soon the three kunoichis left the roof.

"Come on Naruto let's buy our suit I'm looking forward to the party I want to know who will advance to the final round"

"Yeah maybe you will fight Ryu?"

Sasuke grin" yeah if he fights you first you will lose"

"Really we'll see about that" the blond said with a grin.

The two finally left the roof.

At Helena's mansion

Felipe woke up from his slumber he move slightly as he finally remembers where he was in Helena's bed, he smile he thought he was dreaming but he wasn't he did make love to her and he felt like he was the happiest man in the world. He gaze at the beautiful blond angel sleeping soundly besides him she was truly gorgeous no he didn't wanted to wake her up but he wanted to hold her forever. He moved his naked body and took the naked Helena in his arms slowly making sure she didn't wake up, he kiss her forehead while holding and sniffing her intoxicating fresh aroma. He didn't know that Helena was already awake but she pretended to be asleep letting him hold her and plant trail of kisses in her white creamy skin she didn't mind at all she like every one of his touches making her feel the happiest woman in the world.

She giggle as Felipe continues his trail of kisses on her neck falling to her back now he knew she awake, he pulled her closer while she smile and greeted him with a passionate kiss they broke it and smile at each other.

"Como estas mi hermosa princesa"

She smiled at him" I'm feeling much better" she gave him a soft kiss"

He chuckle as they stood quiet and a long silence upon the two they were holding each other relaxing by their touches in the soft bed. Felipe hold her tighter while caressing her long blond hair he broke the comfortable silence.

"So what are you going to do with DOATEC?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about now that Donovan is dead you can take back the company you are the real owner of the company"

"I told you I don't want be part of that company anymore too many painful memories"

"You haven't been putting a lot of thought at what Naruto told you don't you?"

"Why should I I'm not interested in that company not in the least"

"But think about it Helena with you as the owner you can make that horrible company into a new light of hope for humanity"

"Felipe you're starting to sound like my father I don't know I hate DOATEC with everything I had I can't just go there and say I'm talking over the company from now on"

"Sure you can you're rightful owner you Fame Douglas daughter"

"I'm sorry Felipe but I need more time to think about it"

"I understand" he said while holding her and kissing her cheek" so are you going to Donovan's memorial party tonight?"

Helena gave him a you've got to be crazy look and he sweat dropped.

"Okay I was just kidding"

Later at Naruto's apartmen (nightfall)

Naruto and Sasuke have left their apartment both were wearing tuxedos they decided to wait for the girls to come on out so they could go to the party together.

"We look nice" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto you look like people" the Uchiha said with a smirk.

"WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN"

"Exactly what it means" he reply coolly.

"Whatever"

Suddenly the door to Sakura's apartment opened.

"Here we come" came the voice of a giggling Sakura.

The two boys look at each other puzzle but they both had their jaws hit the ground when they saw the girls in front of them. They felt their heart beating like a drum seeing the young kunoichis, Ayane was wearing a light lavender dress reaching to her ankles with lavender high heels Kasumi was wearing a pink dress with design of a bow in the chest portion she was also wearing long pink gloves and pink high heels she was pinky for tonight. Finally Sakura was dress in a emerald colored dress with high heels of the same color she giggle seeing the reaction of the two boys Naruto had a nose bleed while Sasuke was trying to hold his own nose bleed, the three kunoichis were gorgeous especially Kasumi and Ayane.

"How do I look?" Ayane said while turning around to the Uchiha.

"Amazing"

She frown" that's it you're lame"

Sasuke look at Kasumi" you look very beautiful Kasumi"

The kunoichi blush while Ayane was glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell I told you not to…" she didn't finish because Sasuke took her hand leading her out of the apartment they both started arguing while a sweat dropped Sakura follow them.

Naruto and Kasumi stood silent without saying a single word she blush at the way the blond teen was looking at her, Naruto went to her with a big smile.

"Kasumi-chan you looke very gorgeous"

She blush and bow" thank you Naruto-san you look very handsome too"

"Well shall we get going then?" he said while offering his arm.

She blush and took it like they were a couple when they went outside of the apartment district they meet up with the others, they saw a limousine park the drive greeted them.

"Good evening you must be the fighters of the Dead or Alive tournament I'm here on behalf of the tournament committee to drive you to the party"

"I guess we can't say no to such hospitalities" Sasuke said.

"Yeah let's go" Naruto said.

The group went into the limo and the driver got on and they were off heading to the convention center.

Donovan's mansion

The large mansion of Victor Donovan was highly secure by guards and surveillance cameras almost everywhere it wasn't going to be easy to even enter the large house without passing the gaurds guarding the front gate that leads to his mansion. For any average person it was impossible to infiltrate but to Hayate it was a piece of cake he was already out side of the house safely hidden in the nearby bushes hiding his presence to a huge minimum not even an army of guards will notice his presence in the mansion. He saw the roof of the mansion it was the best way to infiltrate the place assuming that they aren't no cameras at the ventilation system which he had a pretty strong feeling that they didn't. Just before he made his move he heard some commotion coming from the front gate of the mansion, he saw that they were the two guards of the gate talking but he gasp when he saw the person talking them.

He saw Hitomi wearing a beautiful light blue dress reaching to her ankles a pair of light blue high heels and a heart locket strap on her neck, he blush she was truly gorgeous but he had a bad feeling about this the guards were arguing with her.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" one of the guards said.

"Why I'm going to the memorial party I'm one of the fighters from the tournament"

Both guards sweat dropped.

"Looks like you made a wrong turn miss the memorial party is not here it's at the convention center it's miles away from here"

"What but I thought it was going to be here" she said trying to sound convincing.

"No you're wrong now that you know have a pleasant evening"

"But I….I have no transportation I came all the way on public transportation and it took me to hours to walk from the station to get here"

"Sorry miss is not our problem it's your fault"

Hitomi growl (what a bunch of rude jerks I have to think of something to get in but what……oh I got it I hope this works)

Suddenly Hitomi started feeling dizzy and sick she suddenly collapse to the ground while the guards gasp.

"Hey miss are you okay?"

"She doesn't look too good we better call an ambulance"

"Wait I got a better idea" he gave a wicked grin"

The guard look at his companion with a smirk" you cheesy bastard do you think you can slack off while you're still on your shift master Donovan is not going to like it"

"Hey he's dead and either way we still get pay' he said while looking at the unconscious body of Hitomi and smirk" I'm going to take her to one of the secluded rooms of the mansion" he pick her up.

"Yeah whatever go ahead oh and tell me how good it was" he started chuckling.

Hayate was watching the whole thing with pure anger he knew what he had in mind with her and right now he wanted to kill that guard but he couldn't blow his cover he needed to fulfill his mission. He saw the guard entering the mansions he needed to save her but first he was going to enter the mansion, he made a high jump landing on the roof and entered the ventilation system with one thought in mind.

(Hold on Hitomi I'll save you)

At the convention center

The limousine park on the sidewalk and the driver open the door to the guest, they saw the large building that it was the convention center which was a two floor building they could see that the place was full of people. The group head to the entrance and Sakura try not to faint and have a nose bleed looking at Ryu who was wearing a tuxedo he had his ponytail holding his long brown hair, she felt her face blushing and her heart beating twice as fast.

(Oh my GOD he's HOT GORGEOUS)

(He's a god over all the men in the world) inner Sakura said with a nose bleed.

"I'm glad you all made it here" Ryu said.

"Of course we weren't going to miss this party" Naruto said cheery.

"Master Ryu any word from Hayate?" Ayane said.

"Not yet but I'm expecting he'll be done soon"

"Come on Kasumi-chan let's go check the food" Naruto said taking Kasumi's hand and entering the building.

"Always thinking with his stomach why am I not surprised?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Forget about him let's go" Ayane said holding his hand and they both enter the building.

Sakura stood quiet seeing Ryu quiet it looks like he was waiting for something but she didn't even dare to ask him she got the butterflies' syndrome and was too nervous to ask him to join her at the party or even to ask him to dance with him.

(What should I do?)

(Well duh go and ask him to dance with you what's the big deal you dance with him before) inner Sakura said.

(Yeah and I almost fainted I don't know if I can ask him again)

(GO FOR IT)

She nodded while looking at the super ninja but Ryu offer his hand shocking her a lot.

"Shall we Sakura?"

She blush" Ryu you don't have to do this I mean I'm not obliging you to do this" she felt terrible after saying that.

(YOU IDIOT) inner Sakura said.

"I insist"

She smiled" okay I won't refuse your request"

She took his hand while blushing and enterring the building while her inner self was shouting in victory.

Back at Donovan's mansion

The security guard entered one of the many bedrooms carrying the unconscious Hitomi bridal style he gently placed her on the bed while he stare at her with hungry eyes, he started taking off his jacket.

"You really are a pretty one I'm really going to enjoy this" he lean closer to give her a kiss.

Hitomi open her eyes and kick him in the men's sacred place she then punch him hard knocking him unconscious she got up from the bed while dusting herself.

"Pervert I didn't actually thought this plan would actually work now all I have to do is find him"

She left the room while looking both ways she didn't wanted to get caught by any of the other guards she walk a few rooms before somebody was behind her and cover her mouth preventing her from screaming. The person took her into one of the rooms and lead her in he let her go and Hitomi went into her karate stance ready to fight him but she gasp seeing Hayate with a not so happy look on his face.

"Hayate"

"What are you doing here?" he said in a scolding tone.

"I….I just wanted to help you" she said nervously.

"Is that the reason why you've been stalking me for a couple of days now?"

She blush while trying to come up with a better case" I know about your mission and I wanted to help you"

"So you have been stalking me I'm not stupid Hitomi I could tell all along that it was you"

"Hayate please I want to help you"

He sighed" fine since you're here already and if you were going to help me why are you wearing a fancy dress?"

She blush again" I……I supposed I wanted to go to the party"

"With me?" Hayate finish with a smirk.

She blush again" I…..guess not that you were going to say yes"

(Maybe I was going to say yes) he thought" anyway Hitomi we have to be careful here this whole place is fill with security cameras so follow me"

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything that can give us a clue to where DOATEC headquarters are located we have to go to Donovan's room and his study let's go"

He took Hitomi's hand making her blush and they left the room quickly searching for the clues he needs.

Back at the party

The whole building was filled with people everyone from the high class to the middle class were present some workers along with retire employees from DOATEC were present too, and of course the fighters of the DOA tournament. Sakura and Ryu were talking to Jan Lee and Lei Fang he was wearing a tuxedo and his girlfriend was wearing a Chinese silk dress but it was colored black with a design of a phoenix at the front. Sasuke and Ayane were talking to Eliot and Kokoro the couple Eliot was also wearing a tuxedo while his girlfriend was wearing an orange dress with orange high heels no need to figure out that it was her favorite color. As for Naruto and Kasumi both were at the food section they were at the desert section, both were enjoying some ice cream Naruto serve himself a vanilla ice cream with lots of chocolate syrup, bananas almonds and sprinkles. Kasumi has served herself some vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup caramel almonds and sprinkles.

The two went to one of the tables and started eating their deserts some of the people that were passing by were saying rumors that they look cute together or what a cute couple making them both blush. After they were done they were quite happy they looked at each other and started laughing at the sight in front of them.

"Naruto-san you have some chocolate syrup on your lips" she giggle.

"And you have some strawberry syrup on your lips too I'll clean it up" he pick a handkerchief and clean the spot while Kasumi did the same with his lip.

Sasuke and Ayane were watching the whole scene and sighed.

"Will those two kiss already and get it over with?" Ayane said.

"I don't know you know how dense Naruto is but anyway how about we dance?"

"Why don't you ask my sister instead?" Ayane said trying to play Sasuke jealousy game.

"Because she's enjoying herself cleaning syrup from Naruto's lips and……." He pulled her closer his lips inches from her" I'd rather dance with you Ayane-chan"

She blush for calling her Ayane-chan the tone he say it was very sexy and intimate she gladly accepted his offer and they went to the floor where everybody was dancing. Sakura was been bervous everyone started dancing she saw Jan Lee and Lei Fang dancing and enjoying themselves a lot the same with Eliot and Kokoro, she didn't have the guts to ask Ryu but she was beaten as the super ninja have ask her to dance with him and of course she accepted she wasn't that stupid to refuse. Naruto and Kasumi finish their desert and they were going to dance that is until Naruto saw somebody heading his way and his mouth was wide open at the sight. Kasumi was puzzle by his reaction but once she gaze at his direction she growl in anger and jealousy seeing Tina wearing a red dress she showing some of her curves red lipstick and red high heels talk about woman in red.

She approach the blond teen in a very sensual matter while ignoring the upset Kasumi who was ready to commit bloody murder she wink at him.

"Hey Naruto you look very handsome"

Naruto was blushing at the sight of the blond bombshell she was hot enough to get the attention of every living man in the world, and it was working a lot of the men in the party were staring at her but she was only focusing on her blond crush.

"Um….Tina-chan…..you look amazing" he said in awe and blushing.

She blushed from the compliment while taking his hand while Kasumi was glaring daggers at her.

"So how about we dance?"

Before Naruto could answer her Kasumi rudely release her hand from the blond earning a glare from the blond bombshell.

"I'm sorry Tina-san but Naruto-san came to the party with me so he's dancing with me" she finished with a glare.

"Well Kasumi then why don't we ask Naruto so he could choose right Naruto who do you want to dance with?" Tina finished giving him a wink.

Naruto gulp a little seeing the two hot ladies giving him the look chose me by now the scenery has brought attention from the others in the group from Sakura, Sasuke and Ayane they were sweat dropping at the scene.

(Oh no here we go again) Sakura thought.

(Looks like the main event is about to begin Kasumi vs. Tina) Sasuke thought.

(I swear how come he can't see that both of them like him it's insane) Ayane thought.

Naruto gulp seeing the two beauties glaring at each other like they were ready to kill each other he needed to do something fast although he still didn't know why they were acting like this.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

A Naruto clone appeared.

"There just like in Helena-san's party now I can dance with the two of you"

Tina was the first to reacht as she grab the real Naruto and went to dance with him leaving Kasumi with the clone she fume in anger but calm down she did have Naruto after all even if he was a clone.

"Come on Kasumi-chan let's dance" the clone said.

She nodded and took his hand they went to the dance floor and hold her while she blush a little they began to dance while Tina was enjoying the dance even more. While dancing with Tina Naruto felt a mosquito bite but he didn't pay any attention to it and focus on the dance with the blond bombshell.

Back at Donovan's mansion

Hayate and Hitomi were in Donovan's study room since they didn't found anything in his bedroom, Hitomi search through his large book case while Hayate was searching the other book case. They were checking each book with an effort to find any clues to the location of DOATEC main headquarters; Hayate was quickly done with the book case and went to his desk he saw that the drawers were lock that give him enough reason to break them open. He took one of his swords and cut the drawer he didn't care if he destroy it that's when he saw a cd rom disk with the words DOATEC written on the cover it didn't take a genius to figure that the disk contains information on DOATEC.

"Hitomi I found something useful"

The brunette turned to look at him" really you did" she saw the disk.

"Yeah come on we have to get out of here I don't want to stay in this place any longer"

He took Hitomi's hand and left the room what they didn't know is that there was a hidden camera in the study and recorded everything.

Back at the party

The people were now gathered at the main ceremony where they were paying their respects to Donovan they made a moment of silence follow by a speech from one of his friends. During the whole ceremony the ninjas were just sick to hear such bs because he wasn't really dead but still they kept their mouth shut so they didn't caused a huge uproar by saying that he was alive. After a couple of minutes the ceremony was over and the announcer of the tournament were finally present and the three fighters were next to him Naruto, Sasuke and Ryu.

"Ladies and gentlemen the time has finally come were finally down to three fighters however only two fighters will advance to the final round so the tournament committee have decided to make a draw to find out who will be the lucky fighter to atomically advance to the final round, and therefore we'll have one more match before going to the final match"

Everyone saw the announcer taking a hat and going to the fighters.

"No each of you please picked a number inside and show it to the public"

Naruto took a number follow by Sasuke and Ryu they look at their numbers.

"Please show your numbers'

"One" Sasuke said.

"Two" Naruto said.

"Three" Ryu said.

"All right now that we know the numbers the machine behind me will determine the winning number and the lucky winner will advance to the final round" the announcer turn on the machine and it started picking the numbers in a random order until it finally stop.

The crowd gasp when they saw the number two display on the image.

"All right number two that means Naruto advances to the final round congratulations"

The people started cheering along with Sakura, Kasumi, and Tina while he sweat dropped.

(Well that's no fun I advance to the final without fighting oh well)

Sasuke grin while looking at Ryu he knew exactly what this means.

"Now the match to determine who will faced Naruto in the final match will be held in three days from tonight at the Dead or Alive dome Sasuke vs. Hayabusa, however there is a new rule made by the committee between this match and the final match is that you will be allowed to use your weapons and your techniques"

The crowd gasp along with the group.

(That's insane using jutsu's and weapons in the match that's suicide) Ayane thought.

(Looks like the tournament just got complicated) Sakura thought.

Sasuke grin (perfect I can fight Ryu without holding back now Ryu its time to see how strong you really are)

(I'm fighting the last of the Uchiha clan and without holding back this will be an interesting match) Ryu thought.

"Now give it up for these brave fighters they are truly the best of the best but only one will become the champion of the Dead or Alive tournament"

The crowd started cheering for the three.

DOATEC main headquarters

Orochimaru enter Donovan's office and he was sitting on his desk filling some paper work.

"Yes Orochimaru what can I do for you I'm very busy"

"I can see that so you're not keeping an eye on the tournament after all?"

"No I haven't I suppose that's why you're here?"

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto is advancing to the final round my formal apprentice and Ryu Hayabusa are fighting in order to advance to the final round and fight him" he gave a wicked grin.

Donovan chuckle" you seem to be happy?"

"Yes I'm looking forward to see my pupil fighting the super ninja"

"Yes it won't be long now I also have other plans, ah and here it is"

Orochimaru saw a small fly heading to Donovan while he was smiling.

"You see Orochimaru technology is such a great wonder it's so advanced that you can create a mechanical insects like flies and without noticing it my small friend here took some blood from that Naruto kid, with this I will create my greatest creation yet" he started laughing like a maniac.

Orochimaru grin while thinking about the upcoming match.

(Sasuke-kun I wonder if you're strong enough to take on Ryu Hayabusa this is a match I am looking forwards to see perhaps I will go see it personally)

To be continued

Wow the plot is reaching its climax first Naruto advance to the final round and Sasuke have to fight Ryu in order to advance and worst of all Donovan has taken a blood sample from Naruto what will happened next find out in the next chapter reviews are always welcome farewell.

Next chapter Ultimate clash: The Uchiha prodigy vs. The super ninja

Dead or Alive 5 tag team throws here is the next team:

Naruto and Sakura

At the start of the match they both land on the ground and they both yell" time to kick some ass"

When Naruto enters the match he uses his shadow clone jutsu and they form a human chain Sakura grabs them and she uses them like a giant whip hitting the opponent.

When Sakura enters the match Naruto grabs the opponent and started spinning it round and round until he toss it and Sakura charges at him/her with her fist charge with chakra and makes contact causing a lot of damage.

When they win the match Naruto says" the Konoha team always win" he then gives Sakura a friendly hug and she smacks him causing a large bump on his head.

More tag team throws in the upcoming chapters until next time.

Coming soon chapter 30 from the power of one.


	28. Ultimate clash

Chapter 28 Ultimate clash: The Uchiha prodigy vs. The Super ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does and I don't own Dead or Alive Tecmo and Team Ninja owns it.

Naruto and Sakura enter to a café in downtown Tokyo they needed someone who can help them figure out the data the disc that Hayate found at Donovan's mansion, there was one person they knew who could help them with this problem. However they needed to be careful the information the disk may contain could be very classified and it could mean danger if it fell into the wrong hands, before meeting the person they call her to meet them at the café. They smile seeing Lisa with Tenchi seated on a table having a cup of coffee they knew they could count on her help since she used to work for DOATEC she knows all about the company plus she has the computer skills to figure the data on the disk after all they were ninjas not computer whiz.

"Hey Lisa" Sakura greeted her friend.

"Hey you guys"

"Nice to see you two" Tenchi said.

"We feel the same way too so Lisa about what we ask you?" Naruto said.

"Yes I know you want me to take a look at this disc and figure any data it possess"

"Yeah but are you sure this place is safe we might look into something pretty secretive?" Sakura said while looking around the café.

"Not to worry this café is very strict with privacy so you don't have to be alarmed about other people snooping around"

"And if someone does get the idea to look here they will have to get pass me" Tenchi said getting the role of bouncer.

Okay so Lisa check the disk" Naruto said while giving her the DOATEC disk.

"Right I'll crack this in no time"

She place the disk in her lap top drive and close the hatch waiting for the disc to run until a few seconds her screen got the initials of DOATEC and it was showing her name and password, the two ninjas sighed knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy to see the information on the disk.

"Great now what?" Naruto groan.

Lisa wink at him" Naruto who do you think I am?"

"Lisa is the best when it comes to hacking system this is a piece of cake to her" Tenchi said with a smile.

"Exactly this will be easy since this disc contains information about DOATEC it's quite obvious that the name of the user its Victor Donovan now comes the tricky part the password"

"It has to be something that Donovan likes or perhaps something about his family" Sakura said adding her two cents.

"Or maybe it's something about his favorite food" Naruto said in his usual cheery tone.

Sakura sweat dropped" in your case it will be ramen"

"No surprise there" the blond reply with his fox grin.

"Lisa?" Tenchi said worry seeing his girlfriend in deep thought about the password.

"It's all right Tenchi this isn't so hard I have worked with Donovan long enough to know the password"

"How about world domination he is a crazy guy?" Naruto said.

Lisa chuckle" that could be but it's too long to be a password knowing Donovan he would put something with eight characters or less and I think I got it" she started typing the password.

Naruto, Sakura and Tenchi were staring at the screen in high anticipation waiting to see the results of the password they smile seeing that on the screen appeared the words access granted.

"You did it Lisa" Naruto said.

"What was the password?" Sakura said.

"Well it has something to do with DOATEC vision of the world which was Fame Douglas dream it was a safe world for mankind" Lisa said.

"Hey wait a minute that password is too long you said that it was a word with eight characters or less?" Naruto said.

"That's not the password it was exactly a seven character word"

"Mankind" Sakura said.

"Precisely now let's find out what kind of data this disc has to offer us?" she said while tipping in her lap top.

In a couple of seconds they was a list of familiar names at least to Lisa she saw the list of DOATEC old projects like the Kasumi clones, the Epsilon project, project Genra, project Alpha and other past project that weren't successful in the past. Lisa didn't felt comfortable reading the list since she has participated in a couple of this experiments she also blames herself for helping a madman like Donovan achieve the success of the projects putting the safety of the world at great risk of danger. While looking at the list she spotted a file that was written the words top secret looks like she has found the latest results from DOATEC latest experiments, she click the folder file and gasp along with the rest.

"What's that?" Sakura said.

Lisa was unsure" I don't know project SOUND there's another one that says project OMEGA huh wait a minute there's one more that says project X this isn't good looks like Donovan has a lot on his mind"

"Did you say sound then that means Sakura-chan" Naruto said while his pink hair teammate nodded.

"Yeah it has something to do with Orochimaru that's for sure"

"This could mean serious trouble" Tenchi said worry.

"Yeah this is the first time Donovan is working on several projects he has always focus only on one but now looks like he's serious this time he has finally lost it"

"And with Orochimaru helping him it will be worst" Sakura said.

"Like I said before this year's tournament has become very interesting and dangerous" Lisa said.

Naruto and Sakura look at each other they knew when Orochimaru will make his move everything was at stake at the end of the tournament they will have to prepare themselves for the worst. Naruto was thinking about his match in the final round and Orochimaru too and right now he was looking forward to fight his opponent, it will all depend in the upcoming match between Sasuke and Ryu.

Lisa continued tipping in her lap top hoping to find more information on the new experiments and sighed" I can't find any more data on these projects this disc only contains the status and they say two projects have been successful while the third which is project X says that is still running"

"Looks like Donovan is working on that experiment as we speak" Tenchi said.

"Yes that's all this disc has I'm sorry Naruto Sakura there's nothing more useful in this disc"

"It's all right we appreciate that you took a look at it and not everything was hopeless we did found out that they are three projects involve in DOATEC right now that gives us enough clue to stop Donovan" Sakura said.

"Yeah even if we still don't know where DOATEC headquarters are" Naruto said.

"You know what I think I can find a way to locate the coordinates to DOACTEC headquarters by using this disc it has data from the company so it gives me the edge I need to hack it and somehow get the location" Lisa said.

"Really you can do that?" Naruto said.

"Yeah but it won't be easy this will take me a while but don't worry I will be doing this day and night if I have to"

"Thanks Lisa it means a lot to us that you're helping us" Sakura said.

"Not to worry I'm just glad to help you I want to stop Donovan too so make sure you tell Hayate that"

"We will" Naruto said.

"By the way where's your other friend?" Tenchi said noticing that there was one member missing.

"Oh Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while looking at Naruto who gave his fox grin.

"Where else he's preparing for his big match with Ryu"

Forest region

Sasuke has been running at top speed from the incoming attacker he saw a couple of kunais being thrown at him and he blocked them easily with Kusanagi, shurikens went straight at him and he dodges them doing a back flip. He suddenly saw Ayane next to him launching a kick but he block she counter with her double beam sword only for the Uchiha to block it with Kusanagi, the kunoichi used a low kick but Sasuke jump and he released a snake from his sleeve the snake wrap around her body and she was replace by a wooded log. The real Ayane was above him she quickly made a couple of hand seals releasing a flame jutsu from her mouth, the Uchiha grin as he vanish in a cloud of smoke shocking the kunoichi he used a clone. Sasuke threw a couple of shurikens only for Ayane to block them with her beam sword she counter with a couple of kunais which made contact with the Uchiha but he poof away in a cloud of smoke it was another clone, she didn't realize that a snake has wrap her body again while Sasuke went next to her sighing.

"Ayane what's wrong you're not putting much effort in our fight?"

"What's the point Sasuke we have spar so many times that you already know all of my moves were not getting nowhere like this"

"I need a good match and you're the only one who can give it to me" he said with a smirk.

Ayane blush at his comment since it had a double meaning while the Uchiha knew that explains why he was smirking she erase her blush while looking all serious, even if he was her boyfriend she needed to act like a true kunoichi.

"What about Naruto ask him to help you with your training?"

"Yeah I guess I could ask him to spar with me I always broke a sweat when I fight him but there's no fun in that and besides I want to spend time with you Ayane-chan" lean closer to the flush Ayane.

He was about to kiss her while she gladly accepted his lips and just when he was just a few inches from her lips he back off leaving the kunoichi hanging, when Ayane realize that he didn't kiss her she wasn't happy the fact that he did it just to tease her was making her very upset. She glare at him while he was smirking at her in satisfaction like he enjoy the tease although he needed to be careful making a kunoichi like Ayane angry can lead to severe consequences.

"Sasuke you will finish with the kiss you were about to give me or else" she finish the last word in a cold tone.

"Or else what?" he said still smirking.

"Or else you will face my wrath and believe me you don't want to see me when I'm in a bad mood trust me you will regret it"

"Oh sounds like a challenge yes this is the kind of attitude I need from you to give me a good fight about time so my answer will be…..no"

"Fine it's your funeral Uchiha" those were her last words before vanishing in a swirl of purple butterflies.

Sasuke grin (perfect a genjutsu glad to have you back Ayane what a way to motivate her)

He gasp as the real Ayane appear behind him she lean closer to his ear while he was trying to come up with a way to evade her incoming attack, however he was also blushing having the kunoichi so close to him he could smell her scent and it was amazing he could smell her forever. He erase his blush while growling in his mind he was having a sparring match not having make out thoughts and other thoughts in reaching the next level with her, she gave him a soft peek on his cheek while going back to his ear.

"Since you motivate me to give you a good fight let me show you a new trick my nature chakra is fire which makes me the best ninja when it comes to perform fire elemental ninjutsu so watch carefully my right hand"

Sasuke saw as Ayane show him her right hand and suddenly his onyx eyes grew wide in shock at what he was seeing on her right hand a small ball of purple fire has appeared he has never seen fire in such color aside the fact that he knew the black fire of Amaterasu. He was shock he could feel the power coming from the small ball of fire he could've sworn that the level of power was equal to the one of Amaterasu but that was impossible a fire the same as strong as the flames of the underworld. He finally focus on the fight and vanish while Ayane threw the ball of purple to one of the trees as soon as it made contact with tree it was burn down to ashes in seconds, Sasuke was shock it seems that this fire was as strong as Amaterasu he gaze at the lavender hair kunoichi who was smirking he knew Ayane was talented but after this she was probably one of the best kunoichi he has ever met.

"Ayane I already regret not kissing you"

"Too bad you had your chance and you let it go to waste" she said with a smirk.

"So I take your going to get serious with me now?"

"Bring it Sasuke-kun"

He grin (now I really regret not kissing her)

The two ninjas charge again continuing their fight while Sasuke was eagerly waiting for his match with Ryu.

Dragon's antique shop

Sakura was cleaning the shelves of the shop she was always cleaning the shop she didn't mind at all she truly enjoys working in Ryu's shop, she saw the super ninja in the weapons section carefully placing a couple of katanas in their rightful place. She gaze at him and there wasn't any fear in his emerald eyes even if he should be a little afraid after all he's facing her teammate Sasuke, in his past fights the Uchiha was holding back but now the tournament committee have given a new rule to use weapons and techniques in this match and in the upcoming final match. Sakura knew Sasuke well enough and he won't holding back on Ryu he will use all of his jutsus including the sharingan and chidori, she also knew that Ryu has also been holding back in his past matches with this rule the match was going to be one hell of a ninja fight. Without realizing Ryu was next to her looking at her looks like she was in deep thought about something he touch her shoulder to get her attention only to get a huge blush on the pink hair medic ninja.

"Sakura are you all right?"

"Huh oh yeah….I'm fine Ryu" she said still having the blush on her cheeks feeling his strong hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something on your mind if it's all right with you I don't mind if you tell me what's bothering you"

"No I guess I was so caught up in your match with Sasuke you know he's not an easy opponent"

"I know and I'm honored I'm fighting the last of the Uchiha clan I will be expecting a good fight"

She giggle" well of course I wasn't expecting you to get worry but word of advice Ryu please be careful with the sharingan Sasuke-kun's have develop his sharingan to a powerful level"

"Yes I have heard about the famous sharingan it's a powerful dojutsu said to create powerful genjutsu and copying the opponent's jutsu along with seeing his movements it's a very challenging blood line"

(Looks like he doesn't know about the magenkyuo sharingan should I tell him about it I don't know if Sasuke-kun would use it on the match but Ryu's no push over he's pretty strong Sasuke-kun might chose to use it on him if that happens I don't think Ryu will have a chance)

"Is something wrong Sakura you got quiet all of the sudden?" Ryu said getting worry.

She snap from her thinking to gaze at him with a smile" oh I'm fine Ryu anyway I wish you good luck on your match"

(Yeah and I'm going to be cheering for you GO RYU) inner Sakura said.

"I see thank you this is a match I am looking forward to fight"

"Anyway Ryu there's something I want to tell you it's about the sword you gave me"

"What about it?"

"I don't know how to say this maybe you won't believe me but ever since I got that sword there's something about it I don't know how to explain it but it's like I have seen it before like I know the sword pretty crazy huh?"

"I don't think its crazy maybe it's true maybe you have used the sword before and you don't remember when you did, you may have suffer from a case of amnesia"

"No that's not it I don't have amnesia I just have never seen this sword before….and yet I feel like the sword is very familiar to me I don't know why" she then saw Ryu giving her a smile" go ahead Ryu say it I'm crazy"

"No I don't think you're crazy you just need time to figure out what it means maybe you had a vision of yourself using the sword that's why you feel like you've seen it before perhaps you should search your memories for the answer"

"My memories….yeah thanks Ryu well I'll get back to clean the shelves" she went back to the shelves.

"Sakura"

She turned back to him" what is it?"

"After my match with Sasuke I will teach you how to fight with your sword"

She smiled at him feeling her cheeks blush" thanks Ryu I really appreciate it"

She went back to the shelves and continued her cleaning while thinking about Ryu told her (maybe Ryu is right maybe I have used the sword before and I don't remember I can feel like I know that sword from a long time it really is strange)

In the streets of Tokyo

Helena was having a walk thinking no matter how much she tries to run away she can't stop thinking about the past it always finds a way to haunt her, it has become a never ending nightmare everything that has happen to her there was no escaping it. After a while she was still struggling with the decision whether to take to reclaim DOATEC or whether to let it get destroy forever, why would she hesitate in making her mind the choice was simple she hates DOATEC therefore she wants the company to be gone forever. Why would she care for that company because of it her parents were murder by a madman who thinks he create life playing god, she hated Donovan and she hated so there was no reason to hesitate making such an obvious choice. At least he was dead so she can finally be at peace with herself the murder of her parents was dead but she still didn't wanted to get control of the wicked company.

She started thinking about what Felipe told her maybe she give a second chance and claim the company that her father created however her hatred for the company and Donovan was too deep to be erase by anything, she suddenly remember what Naruto told her a long time and she growl in her mind he didn't understood her pain he doesn't know nothing she has made her choice or did she. When she realize where she was walking she stop as she was in front of a building the sing read Tokyo children's hospital she didn't know why but she felt like entering the building, she open the door and walk the long halls. She took a couple of turn in the hospital before reaching the outside park of the hospital she saw different handicap children some were playing in the playground and some were being told a story from a book by one of the nurses. She spotted a boy in a wheelchair who seems to be around tennear a bench he had short brown hair and brown eyes she went to him and got seated on the bench, the boy look at her with curiosity before giving her a smile.

"Hello lady"

"Well hello and who might you be?" she said with a smile.

"My name is Hyo I'm a patient here at the hospital did you came here to visit somebody?"

"Oh no I was just passing by and decided to come here nothing in particular"

"I see even so it's nice that you came to visit I wish my parents would visit me too"

Helena gaze at him with a worry look" what's wrong why are your parents not coming to visit you?"

"Don't get me wrong mom and dad would visit me if they were here…..you see they died on a car accident a year ago" he said in a soft tone.

Helena felt terrible hearing that she was meeting someone else who became lonely without the love of his parents.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Hyo"

"It's okay these things happen even if my parents are no longer here I want to continue living I had this dream of becoming a doctor but…..it won't come true"

"Why is that?" she said looking at him with concern.

"Because I don't have much time I got cancer"

Helena felt horrible hearing this how ironic to meet a young boy who had the same disease that took away her grandfather however Hyo gave her a smile.

"Hey don't get so down lady I'll be fine even if I don't have much time I want to enjoy my life to the fullest I want to have fun and play so I don't let my sickness bother me at all"

Helena felt the tears falling from her eyes to think such a person was ready to face death at such a young age and after losing both of his parents and he could still have a smile on his face. She remember how tragic her life turn when her parents were murder but still she was old enough to take care of herself but Hyo was too young to be left alone.

"Tell me Hyo how old are you?"

"I'm nine hopefully I'll be ten next year" Hyo said while smiling.

"Hopefully…." She said in a whisper.

"Yeah but like I said I want to be live what's rest of my life happy and enjoying it to the last, you know now that I think about it you look familiar I have seen you before in the television"

"Well I guess you have my name is Helena"

Hyo smile" it's you I saw you in the Dead or Alive tournament that means…. do you know Naruto?"

She was surprise to hear this mentioning the name of the blond" Naruto….I know who he is why do you want to know?"

Hyo was happier" I knew it you know him he's my favorite fighter I'm his biggest fan I saw his fight against Hayate he was awesome and that attack he made the blue ball in his hand was so cool, I don't know but every time I see him fight I feel happy and I feel more confident in myself like I do almost anything he makes things that look impossible possible. I hear what he said about never sacrificing his friends I was happy to hear that he has a high loyalty to his friends I guess in the past he must have been very alone to think like that, but I don't feel alone I have my friends from the hospital so I'm happy"

Helena was drying the tears that kept on falling she has met someone so brave who was ready to die without any regrets however look at her sadly.

"Hey Helena please don't cry I'll be fine don't worry about me"

Helena got up from the bench while she dried the last of her tears she look at the young boy with a sweet smile" Hyo thank you I'm really grateful to have met you"

"I don't know why are you thanking me but could you do something for me Helena?"

"Sure what is it?"

He blush a little feeling embarrassed" could you…..tell Naruto to come here and visit us if it's not too much to ask?"

She smiled she knew how good and noble the blond teen is he won't mind visiting them" okay I'll ask him but you will have to wait after the tournament you do know that he's going to be fighting in the final round"

"Of course I know everyone is talking about today's match and the final match I want to see Naruto fight HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT NARUTO IS COMING HERE AFTER THE TOURNAMENT ENDS"

The rest of the children heard that and they started cheering while Helena smile at least the hospital will become a happier environment.

"Thank you for visiting Helena" Hyo said.

"No Hyo thank you I will never forget this well I better get going I'll see you later"

"Bye Helena" Hyo said while waving goodbye.

Helena the park and went back to hospital while walking she started remembering the past what her father told her about DOATEC and his reason for creating the company.

(Of course it's only the most advance technology that exist in the world and it's all for the purpose to the well fare of mankind you know Helena you inspire me to built DOATEC seven years ago you told me that you wish that there was a way to cure all diseases well this is the answer to your wish)

She also remembesr Naruto's words for a while back.

(You're being selfish getting rid of the company that your father built is a selfish act I understand that you're upset for the loss of your parents because Donovan wanted ownership of the company but that doesn't mean you have to close it down Sakura-chan is right with the technology of the company you can find the cure for all the diseases in this world think about your father he wanted you to be the owner of the company so you should continue with his work his vision of the world but by choosing to close it down you're turning your back on your own father. Helena-san you can't threw away a big chance like the company your father gave you remember it was you the one who inspire him to built it for the betterment of mankind)

She let a couple of tears fall from her face before giving a true smile she spotted one of the nurses in the halls.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes can I help you?"

Helena opened her purse and took her check book writing something on a check she rip it from her book" is the doctor in charge of this hospital available?"

"No he's not here yet why do you ask?"

"I will like to make a donation please make sure he gets this check good day" she handed the check to the nurse while leaving.

The nurse took a look at the check and her eyes turn to the size of saucers seeing the amount of money.

(My goodness three million dollars it says Helena Douglas….wait she's Helena Douglas)

Helena left the hospital with a big smile she has never felt so happy or so alive for the matter, she was grateful for her life she have many friends and now she had a boyfriend that love her very much. The best part of all she knew know what to do Naruto's words were still in her head but this time she wasn't bother by his words she felt like she owe a big debt of gratitude for the blond.

(I finally made my choice this time I will set things right once and for all)

Later at the DOA dome

The dome was sold out every seat was taken the crowd was over excited who wouldn't when they were about to witness one of the best matches in the entire tournament, they were also a lot of children expecting to see their favorite fighter fight and win either was Ryu or Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, Kasumi, Tina, Ayane and Hayate were in the first row in another row was Jan Lee, Lei Fang, Eliot, Kokoro and Hitomi they were all present and looking forward for the big match. In the middle of the dome was a large cage made from iron bars it seems the fight was going to be in lockdown they won't be able to escape, Naruto smile seeing the large scale knowing the Uchiha he will love the idea of being lockdown with his opponent especially if it is the super ninja. While Naruto was looking at the cage as always he was completely clueless that Tina and Kasumi were glaring at each other to be with the blond, Kasumi was seated next to him on the right while Tine was seated to the left side. The crowd cheered as they saw Sasuke and Ryun entering the cage while one of the security guards close the entrance to the cage.

"GO RY…..I MEAN SASUKE-KUN" Sakura cheer while the rest of the group sweat dropped .

"Sakura-chan you're not fooling anyone you're obviously cheering for Ryu" Naruto said.

The pink hair kunoichi blush in embarrassment while she continue to cheered for the Uchiha.

(GO RYU BABY) inner Sakura said.

"This is a match Ryu is looking forward to" Hayate said.

"He's not the only one Sasuke feels the same way too" Naruto said.

"Yeah but he's in way over his head I don't think he can win" Ayane said softly.

(Naruto I want to fight you in the final round) Naruto thought remembering Sasuke's words.

(Sasuke will win)

"This fight will be quite long they're both strong its anyone's guess who will win" Tina said.

"Hayabusa has never lost a fight" Kasumi said.

"That's right of all the times Ryu have participated in the tournament he has been undefeated" Hayate said.

Naruto stood quiet while watching the ring (come on Sasuke you said you wanted to fight me in the final match then defeat Ryu)

The announcer finally arrived while looking at the cage and the two fighters facing each other eager to begin their fight, he took the microphone facing the wild crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages and everyone watching us all around the world welcome to this special match in the Dead or Alive five tournament this fight will determined who will face Naruto in the final round remember this will be a no holds barred match so they're allowed to use their weapons and techniques at their disposal"

"You hear that Ryu that means you can go all out on me so you better use that sword of yours" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke I will fight you with everything I have however let's make this fight an honorable one like two opponents who respect each other"

"That's fine with me"

(Come on Sasuke win) Naruto thought.

"It's time to begin the match" the announcer said.

"I've been waiting for this fight for a while Ryu"

"This will be an honorable fight between proud warriors"

Get ready…..FIGHT

Sasuke vanish and charge at Ryu he unsheathed Kusanagi with a powerful swing Ryu manage to dodge the attack but he was impressed at the speed of the Uchiha. Sasuke vanish again striking with Kusanagi but the super ninja dodge it again, Sasuke continued to strike with Kusanagi while Ryu kept on dodging them. Now Sasuke was getting annoyed the fact that this fight was not meant to hold back and yet here he was trying to hold back on him like he was too strong to unleash his true potential on him, Sasuke was surprise as Ryu charge at him at the same speed launching a fist on him but he block it with Kusanagi. His eyes widened as Ryu vanish in a blink of an eye and use a kick hitting him but he vanished and was replaced by a wooden log. He has used a substitution jutsu for a second he let his guard down and that's all Sasuke needed to strike he appear behind him he strike with Kusanagi Ryu reacted quickly and finally unsheathed the dragon sword clashing with the Uchiha's sword, he grin seeing him taking his sword he was hoping that he got his attention to take him seriously. Ryu charge at him with the dragon sword and he block it with Kusanagi clashing their blades once again they started attacking with their weapons, the crowd was watching in awe at their speed and strength it's like they were in the same level for now.

"Sasuke should have taken his weights off before the fight started" Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto he doesn't have his weights on" Sakura said.

The blond was surprise and went back to watch the fight (so he's really fighting with everything he has and even with his speed Ryu can keep up with him)

Ryu has charge again with his sword while Sasuke block and counter he needed a new plan Ryu could keep up with him in a sword fight he tighten his hold on Kusanagi and use his chidori on the blade, he needed to destroy Ryu's sword and to have the advantage in the fight. He charge with the chidori Kusanagi and clash with Ryu's dragon sword only to be shock their swords crashing and his blade was still standing what was happening he has chidori on his sword that's all he needed to destroy Ryu's blade. He growl and he continued to clash swords with the super ninja he was going to try something else he made a quick hand seal creating a shadow clone to ambush him, however Ryu saw the shadow clone charging at him with Kusanagi but he immediately destroy the clone. He kept his guard up the shadow clone was a distraction to lower his guard he look at every direction in the cage and there was no sing, his eyes widened as he look up and saw the real Sasuke performing a couple of hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

Sasuke release a powerful fire wave from his mouth hitting the entire cage the crowd was shock seeing the fire attack, he was looking for Ryu who was nowhere to be found he grin it wasn't over it was just the beginning. Ryu appear next to him shocking him and kick him on his face he continued with another kick but as soon as it made contact with the Uchiha he vanish and replace by a couple of snakes charging at him which he immediately kill them with his sword. Ryu's body was capture by a snake Sasuke appear behind him with Kusanagi raise in the air, suddenly Ryu vanish and was replace by a wooden jutsu Sasuke knew he was going to use a substitution to escape. He looked at the cage and didn't saw him he quickly look above him and saw Ryu making hand seals he did the same thing he used against the super ninja.

"NINJA ART WIND BLADES JUTSU"

Ryu released several gust of wind at the Uchiha while he made he perform the same hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

The fire collided with the wind causing an explosion while the crowd was still shock at the sight it was really fight between strong opponents. When the smoke was clear Sasuke was still standing the same with Ryu he grin in amusement this is exactly how he thought the match was going to be long and tough.

"That was a careless move for a ninja like you Sasuke" Ryu said.

The Uchiha smirk" hey it work didn't it and besides were still standing anyway I must say that was a good warm up don't you agree?"

Ayane's eyes widened" he's kidding right he wasn't really fighting with everything he has?"

"I thought Sasuke wanted to play show off trying to beat Ryu without his sharingan looks like I was wrong" Naruto said with a smirk.

"It seems that the real fight is going to begin" Hayate said.

(Ryu be careful) Sakura thought.

Sasuke grin" Ryu I'm going to show you what is like to fight an Uchiha" suddenly his onyx eyes turn red with three tomoe's on the pupil the form of the sharingan.

(So this is the sharingan the blood line dojutsu of the Uchiha clan) Ryu thought.

Sasuke vanish and charge with Kusanagi but Ryu block it with his dragon sword a snake was wrap around his neck making him unable to breath he saw another Sasuke holding the snake, Sasuke pointed Kusanagi to his neck.

"Say it Ryu give up I didn't came here to kill you"

"Sasuke you're being overconfident that could lead to your defeat" he then vanish in a swirl of leaves shocking the Uchiha.

(Impossible I cast a genjutsu and he countered with another)

Ryu charge at him with his sword behind him but Sasuke block it with Kusanagi like he knew where he was going to be, he launch a low kick and the Uchiha jump he counter with a kick hitting him he then punch him sending him to the ground. Ryu got back to his feet he saw Sasuke charging again he block his sword attack, as they crossed swords once again the Uchiha grin it was a grin that said I have you right where I want you. Suddenly his whole body was cover by lighting hitting the super ninja he smirk at the sight it was over once he got hit with his one thousand birds technique he's paralyze and unable to move. Suddenly he vanished and replace by a wooden log his eyes widened the real Ryu was behind him and use another jutsu the inferno jutsu but he vanish from sight, Ryu gasp seeing that he was surrounded by a lot of Sasuke everywhere.

(This is another genjutsu I have to break from it) Ryu thought.

He made a hand seal but he his arms were caught by two snakes he saw the rest of the Sasuke's were forming hand seals they were all going to use a jutsu on him, he sue his great strength to break free from the snakes and break free from the genjustsu. Sasuke use his dragon flame jutsu again and Ryu dodge it with his speed he charge at the Uchiha kicking him upward he vanish in a swirl of leaves he appear behind him grabbing him, the crowd started cheering it was time for the Izuna drop. Just then Sasuke vanish and Ryu landed safely on the ground looking at every direction this was another trick to catch him off guard until everything turn black no doubt this was another genjutsu, he was now surrounded by a sworn of snakes they were everywhere. Ryu was going to break from the genjutsu when he stop he couldn't move a muscle he didn't know why until he gaze at the eyes of the snakes and they all had the sharingan, he could feel it this genjutsu was stronger than the previous ones he cast before.

(The power of the sharingan is really impressive not just he could keep up with me with it but he can cast powerful genjutsu like this one I have to do something) he thought while remembering Sakura's words.

(Please be careful with the sharingan Sasuke-kun's have develop it to a powerful level)

Ryu struggle to break free but the snakes hold were too tight he saw Sasuke heading his way holding Kusanagi looks like he was finally at the mercy of the Uchiha.

"This is it Ryu you can't break free from this genjutsu now I suggest you give up while you still have the chance"

"Sasuke it seems you have forgotten a very important rule when fighting an opponent never underestimated your opponent no matter how strong or weak he or she may look"

Sasuke was shock suddenly his genjutsu vanish they were back in the arena and Ryu was gone he was caught off guard as he was punch and kick by the super ninja he landed on his feet and he quickly perform hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU"

Sasuke shot a large fire ball from his mouth but Ryu dodge it with his fast speed it hit the iron cage, the jutsu was so strong that it melted the bars creating a big hole on the cage. Sasuke used his chidori on Kusanagi and charge at him but he blocked his attack with his dragon sword they clash swords over and over again hoping he could break his sword. Ryu manage to kick him but he vanish he gasp it was another genjutsu in the last second the real Sasuke charge at him with lighting blast form on his right hand he charge it great speed, Ryu saw the charging Uchiha with the lighting attack he prepare to block it with his sword.

"CHIDORI"

The chidori hit the dragon sword the force was so great that send the mighty sword on the other side of the cage he smirk at least he got rid of his weapon, Ryu counter by hitting Kusanagi sending the blade away from him looks like it was an even match now. Sasuke release a couple of snakes from his sleeve but the super ninja made hand seals.

"NINJA ART PHOENIX JUTSU"

Suddenly Ryu was surrounded by three small phoenix forming a shield the snakes hit the shield and they were burn to a crisp, Sasuke growl he needed to plan something else to stop him with the phoenix shield on he couldn't get close to him. Ryu charge at him while the Uchiha took a step back and now the fight turn into a cat and mouse game while Sasuke was running from the super ninja. The crowd was cheering loudly they have never witness such an intense fight while Hayate and Ayane were in awe at the 

Uchiha's strength while Naruto was just watching normally knowing how strong his friend has become. Sasuke saw that Ryu's phoenix jutsu was gone he panted he could feel it he was almost out of chakra using all those genjutsus and the chidori really took him a lot of chakra while, Ryu was still standing and he didn't look like he was tire at all.

(Damn I'm almost out of chakra and he still has a lot of chakra this guy is the real deal he really is the super ninja using the Magenkyou sharingan would be suicide since it takes a lot of chakra if this keeps up I will lose I have to make the most of it and beat him now)

Ryu charge at him with a punch and he block it he kick his chin and launch a fist which the super ninja block it, Sasuke use an upward kick and send Ryu flying this was his chance to end the match he jump and kick him only for Ryu to vanish and replace by a wooden log. Ryu appear behind him and grab him he was finishing him with the Izuna drop he spin him sending the Uchiha into the ground, the crowd gasp while others were cheering but Naruto was shock the most he couldn't believe it did Sasuke lost. Since the match started Jan Lee was in awe he couldn't believe that Sasuke was holding so much strength inside of him and he wasn't the only one but Kokoro, Hitomi, Lei Fang, and Eliot were in awe at the performance of the Uchiha.

(So I was right Uchiha Sasuke I never stood a chance against you) Jan Lee thought.

(You've fought an honorable fight Sasuke but it's over Ryu has won) Hayate thought.

(Sasuke you jerk you were amazing I don't care if you lose you're still someone precious to me I still love you) Ayane thought with a smile.

(YEAH RYU HAS WON I KNEW IT) inner Sakura cheer.

(No Sasuke damn it come on get up) Naruto thought.

The announcer along with the crowd were waiting to see the result of the match until the smoke clear out Ryu was standing and Sasuke was on the ground, the announcer was about to call Ryu the winner until Ryu gasp seeing that the body of the Uchiha has vanish and was replace by a couple of snakes. Suddenly he was kick upward by Sasuke surprising him he kick him three times using his lion combo and just he was about to finish it with the fourth kick he caught a glimpse in the crowd and his eyes widened in pure shock. His sharingan eyes show hatred at he was looking at him from the top row of the arena, the snake sanin Orochimaru he had a slight grin on his face, by now Ryu has recover from his assault and landed safely on the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground and he was giving one hateful glare at the sanin looking at him before he left the cage from the hole he created with his grand fire ball jutsu and went after him.

"Hey where do you think you're going if you leave the match you will be disqualified" the announcer said.

Sakura, Naruto, Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate follow the angry Uchiha.

"Since Sasuke has left the match that means he's disqualified and Hayabusa wins by default which means the final round of the tournament will be Naruto vs. Hayabusa"

The ninjas reach Sasuke outside of the arena who didn't look happy one bit.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong why did you leave the match like that?" Sakura said worry.

"I saw him I saw Orochimaru he was here"

The group gasp

"Are you sure it was him?" Ayane said.

"Yeah it was him damn I can't believe he got away"

Suddenly Naruto grab him by his collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Damn Sasuke you got yourself disqualified from the tournament you lost we were suppose to fight me in the final round"

"Have you forgotten our mission we came here to stop DOATEC and Orochimaru"

"He's right Naruto we have to focus on the mission first" Sakura said.

Naruto pouted but he remain calm down while Sasuke was about to collapse and Ayane caught him in time.

Easy you're tire and hurt"

"Yeah I'm feeling better already" he said with a smirk while Ayane smirk too.

"Let me heal you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she started using her green chakra to heal him.

"You know Sasuke I really wanted to fight you at the final round" Naruto said not sounding happy.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but its better this way I mean you're facing Ryu at the final round and take it from me he's very strong I mean he broke my genjutsu with sheer will alone so good luck because you're going to need it"

"Oh come on Sasuke enough you're making me nervous he can't be that tough right?" he saw that Sasuke, Sakura and Ayane were quiet he then look at Hayate and Kasumi" right?"

The siblings look at each other before looking back at him.

"Naruto-san I think you can beat him" Kasumi said sounding unsure.

"Just fight with everything you had" Hayate said.

Naruto sighed" fine if you guys think like that"

"I'm going back inside to treat Ryu's injuries" Sakura said while entering back to the arena.

(I'm fighting Ryu in the final round I already got this far so I'm not backing out I will win)

(Orochimaru you're close I will kill you I swear) Sasuke thought.

To be continued

The time has finally come the final round is coming Naruto vs. Hayabusa and what about Orochimaru and Donovan looks like the answers to this question will be answer soon please review farewell until next time coming soon chapter 2 from the Metal Slug saga.

Next chapter: The final round collision of the two powerful forces

DOA 5 tag team throws here's the next team

Naruto and Sasuke

When the fight is about to begin both jump down and take the same stance while Naruto says "this will be easy" and Sasuke says" you don't stand a chance"

When Sasuke enter the fight Naruto kicks the opponent into and they do the Uzumaki lion combo

When Naruto enter the fight they hit the opponent with rasengan and chidori causes big damage to the opponent.

When they win the fight Sasuke shooks his head and says" you never stood a chance" and Naruto says" true strength comes from friendship"

More tag teams in the upcoming chapters


	29. The final round

Chapter 29 The final round: collision of the two powerful forces

Disclaimer: let's get one thing straight here Massashi Kishimoto owns Naruto I don't and Tecmo and Team Ninja owns Dead or Alive they are so lucky.

Authors Notes: once again I have to apologize to all of the people who are reading this story or is obsessed by it for taking a while in updating I have been gathering my ideas to make the fight between Naruto and Hayabusa very exciting, I want to make this fight the best ever. Also it is very important in warning all of you that there will be spoilers in this chapter from the recent manga chapters, now I will not keep you folks waiting any longer here it is the final match of the tournament Naruto vs Hayabusa ENJOY.

Outside of the apartment district (Tokyo Japan)

Naruto has left his apartment because he was going with Tina, although she didn't tell him where they were going exactly making him curious. He decided to wear something nice an orange button shirt with short sleeves a pair of black jeans with black boots, this were the days when he needed to relax and have fun. He needed the relaxation because tonight was the night when he was fighting Ryu Hayabusa in the final match of the DOA 5 tournament, although he was relax he was a little nervous he was facing not just any ninja but the super ninja a ninja who was able to break through Sasuke's genjutsu by mere will power alone he was inhuman. After seeing his matches Ryu was a powerful ninja he was probably Kage level or higher, the thought of fighting him was scary and excited at the same time he was always looking for a great opponent and he had found it. But for now he decided to focus on his date with Tina, wait a minute this wasn't a date he's just going to spend some time with her that's all he was always the dense not having a clue the true meaning in the blond bombshell intentions.

When he reach the parking area he saw her in her blue Cadillac and he almost got a nose bleed, Tina was wearing a black jacket and a blue dress the skirt was a little above the waist revealing her amazing legs and her figure, the dress also show her heavenly cleavage which Naruto try to hold his nose bleed finally she was wearing a pair of blue high heels combining with the dress and her eyes. Tina looked at him with a smile and a blush, she check him out from top to bottom and she like what she was seeing he was handsome and hot.

"Hey Tina-chan?" he gave her his fox grin but Tina didn't answer him" um…Tina-chan what's wrong?"

"Naruto you haven't been spending time with me lately you must have been quite busy" she said in a pout.

"Oh I guess I have I've been with Kasumi-chan a lot sorry about that but now I'm here"

Hearing the name of the kunoichi Tina frown with jealousy, he has been spending more time with Kasumi than with her maybe he like spending more time with her than with herself maybe he didn't like her like that after all. She erased her thoughts of jealousy while Naruto was looking at her worry, he saw her eyes and she look like she was ready to cry.

"Tina-chan are you okay?"

"Huh oh I'm fine Naruto so what are we waiting for let's go" she wink at him.

He smile while sitting in the front seat she turn on her car and drive off from the parking lot, Tina took a quick glance at him while keeping an eye on the road and she smile seeing him looking all cheery as always she was happy to see him like that. She admitted during the days that she didn't saw him she has missed him, his company his smile his kindness everything about him she didn't like the idea that he has spend more time with Kasumi than with her. But her sudden fear grow what if he has already chosen Kasumi over her what if he loves her, than today was going to be a waste of her time she has pick today to tell him how she feels about him. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to tell him the truth that she love him, and she needed to do it before Kasumi confesses to him she wasn't going to be beaten by the kunoichi. Naruto looked at her and smile he was happy to spend time with her, he never thought that this mission was going to be the best thing that ever happen to him in his entire life he has meet so many friends people to protect his precious people.

He has also meet people that accepted him for being who he is and not for having the Kyubi, Hayate, Ryu, Ayane and Kasumi have accepted him for who he is not caring about the fox demon sealed in him. He has sworn to protect them no matter what; perhaps there was a possibility to have an alliance with them everything depended on the success of the mission. That's one important thing he hasn't forgotten the mission, he knew Orochimaru will make his move once the final match is over and he along with Sasuke, Sakura and the other ninjas were going to be ready for him after the match. For now he put those thoughts aside and focused in the blond woman next to him, he smile while dying to know where she was taking him.

"So Tina-chan where are we going?"

"Can't tell you Naruto I will tell you when we get there lol"

He sighed while she giggle she like to tease him like that" it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you now just enjoy the ride were almost there"

He nodded while he continued to look at the road, a couple of minutes later Tina park her Cadillac in the parking zone and Naruto look at their destination looking at the giant tower.

"The Tokyo tower this is where we're going?"

"Yeah I bet you haven't been to the top floor its view is very beautiful let's go" she then took his hand leading him to the elevator.

They took the elevator and wait a while until reaching the top floor of the tower, they left the elevator and went to the railing seeing the view Tina was happy she notice that there was no one around the time was perfect for her little confession.

Naruto was in awe at the view" amazing I can see the whole city from way up here"

"See I knew you were going to like it this is a wonderful view it's also very relaxing sometimes I usually come here to think about things" she said while gazing at the view.

"What did you think about?" he said still looking at the view.

It was a good thing Naruto wasn't looking at her otherwise he would have seen the huge blush that attack Tina's cheeks she immediately dispel it making sure the blond teen wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sorry Tina-chan were you thinking about something personal it's all right you don't have to tell me I understand"

"Nah it's all right I'll tell you I was thinking about the tournament the Dead or Alive tournament has change my life a lot it turn my carrier upside down from a superstar wrestler to a super model, to an actress and finally to a rock star I'm actually glad I was able to achieve all these things thanks to the tournament"

Naruto's eyes glare a little" even if the person behind the tournament it's actually a tyrant who manipulates human life by doing experiments (he's no better than Orochimaru)"

"I hear you I know I have heard of Donova's reputation about being a mad scientist I don't approve what he's been doing but the tournament it's the only good thing he has ever done"

"I guess you're right the tournament has helped me meet a lot of friends everyone that has competed has become my friends and that couldn't make me any happier" he smiled while looking back at her.

She smile while looking into his blue eyes" you're thinking just like me I thank the tournament too I have also made friends but this year's tournament was the best ever because I have met someone who has become special to me in every way a dear friend and a precious person I could love"

Naruto was now curious while smiling at her" really Tina-chan you have found someone very precious to you I'm glad for you I hope you're happy with him"

She smile while looking back at the view" oh yes he has made me so happy he has change my life for the better I'm glad I have met someone like him"

She pause as she gaze at the blond teen who went back to watch the wonderful view, this was it she needed to tell him right now there was no turning back, and all of the sudden she felt butterflies in her stomach along with her heart that was beating like crazy while she was blushing. She cursed in her mind this has never happened to her before whenever she was with a guy, it's true that she has dated other guys in the past but they were all a bunch of jerks who only wanted to have a one night stand with her. But Naruto was completely different from the other guys she has dated, he was someone who really care about her, he didn't care that she was a famous celebrity he only care for her for who she was and most important he wasn't the kind of guy who would date her just so he could only sleep with her. Naruto look at her and grew a little worry Tina was quiet too quiet, he saw that her cheeks were red and that she twiddling her fingers that was definitely not like her at all. He was really worry now she was acting like his friend Hinata which he still consider of acting weird, he touch her shoulder startling her a little.

"Are you okay Tina-chan do you have a fever or something?" he said noticing her red cheeks.

She sweat dropped at his comment (I guess he's really dense) she chuckle slightly" yeah Naruto I'm fine"

"But you were doing that thing with your fingers and your cheeks were red are you sick Tina-chan?" he said worry.

"No I'm fine Naruto don't worry too much" she went back to looking at the view while growling in her mind (damn it why can't I tell him I have to)

Naruto sighed while looking back at the view (I guess she's fine) he smile thinking what she told him" I guess that friend of yours is very lucky isn't he?"

She smiled again" yes he is whenever I'm near him I am so happy and so alive he's the best thing that ever happen to me"

"Good for you Tina-chan so if you don't mind if it's all right with you can you tell me who this special person you care about so much is?"

She nodded while looking at him (I have to do this I got this far I may never get another chance like this again I won't let Kasumi snatch him from me)

Naruto continued to gaze at the beautiful view until he froze in his tracks as he felt Tina's arms embracing him from behind, he blush as he felt her body pressing on his back then it hit him could it be possible that he was the one she was talking about. Tina smell his wonderful scent so manly and yet so addictive, she would do anything just to stay like this forever.

"Tina-chan are you……" Naruto trailed off not knowing what to say he felt his cheeks blushing.

"Yes Naruto that's right….it's you, you are my most precious person ever you are a great friend I have truly enjoy being with you, you are the only guy I have meet who would make me feel this way….and I love you very much"

His eyes widened in shock he felt flatter and happy, the one thing that shock him the most was the three words she told him those three words he still couldn't figure what they meant. In his entire life he didn't know what it was to be love in a intimate way, he knows what love is how to love a friend a companion but not in the way Tina was talking about. He once thought that he was in love with his teammate Sakura but he realized he love her as a sister nothing more, he ever wonder what it was like to be love more than just a friend. Did she really mean it does she loves him more than a friend; the tone in her voice was so honest and deep so eventually she did love him in that way. He wasn't expecting this he never thought this would ever happen to him, he has never meet a girl who feel that way about him now the only thing he can ask himself as he feels the gorgeous blond embracing his back.

(Do I feel the same way about her?)

He gently turned his back breaking the wonderful embrace, he look into her blue eyes filled with passion and love and gave her a smile.

"Tina-chan I….I don't know what to say you really took me by surprise here"

She touch his face with both hands she slowly move her face but stop just as their lips were a few inches apart" Naruto what do you think do you think you can see me more than a friend and love me the same way I love you?"

He didn't know what to say he was happy to have her as a his friend and someone precious, but he didn't know how he feels about her didn't know if he love her in that way, the same way she loves him and he could tell her eyes were full of affection the kind of affection that it was only meant for him. This was too hard for him he never knew how to love someone like that and right nowthe most gorgeous woman he has ever lay eyes on just told him that she loves him, he couldn't tell her his heart wasn't telling him anything because he just didn't know how he feels about her. Sure he was happy but would he be happy to have her as his lover, Tina was the kind of woman that every man would fantasize about and yet he didn't know if he wanted her like that he growl in his mind if that was the case then he must be gay but that was one thing he knew for sure he wasn't a homo.

(What to do I don't know what to do I have to tell her something but my mouth won't open I can't say a word what the hell is wrong with me goddamn it say something)

Tina wasn't going to wait for his answer she knew he was still thinking about it, so she decided to make him decided for good as she press her lips on his in a passionate kiss and soon he accept it as he wrap his around her waist. Tina made a soft moan as she wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, Naruto fell like he was flying on a cloud he felt calm and happy nothing but to enjoy the kiss. Even if he was kissing her with the same passion as hers he still didn't know if he felt the same way did he love her, he knew like her like a friend but did he like her more than just a friend. He was an internal war with his head deciding whether he likes as a friend or to have her as a girlfriend. They broke the kiss while Tina was blushing to her it was the best kiss she have ever had with the blond, while Naruto blush slightly still thinking if he love her or not.

She smile" well Naruto what do you think can you have me more than a friend?" her blue eyes shining pleading that he say yes.

"Tina-chan I….I……" he didn't finish as Tina silence his lips with two fingers sensing that he wasn't sure if he was going to say the answer she wanted to hear.

"It's okay Naruto you don't have to tell me right now I can wait for your answer I won't rush you so it's all right"

"I'm sorry Tina-chan for making you wait like this I just don't know if I feel the same way but don't worry once I make sure that I like you in that way I will come for you that's a promise"

"Thank you Naruto" she said with a smile (well at least I'm the first to declare myself to him because it looks like Kasumi hasn't told him yet putting me in the lead just you wait Naruto I will have you I won't let Kasumi take you from me)

"This is a beautiful day the sun looks amazing and the view is perfect thanks for bringing me here Tina-chan"

"Hey no problem I'm glad that you like it so Naruto are you nervous about tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know are you nervous about your match tonight you're facing the super ninja Ryu Hayabusa he's no push over you know"

"Heh I know he's not a push over I've seen his fights but I'm not nervous I will win believe it"

She smirk" you're very confident in yourself I guess that's good but don't get too overconfident though"

"I will be fine I can take him" he gave his fox grin.

"You know what I think I believe you Naruto you're stronger than you look I saw your match with Hayate and you were amazing I think you've got what it takes to take on Hayabusa I'm going to be cheering for you tonight"

"Thanks Tina-chan watch me beat him"

Tina nodded as they return to watch the view of the city Tina was still thinking about her confession and Naruto's decision, she knew she had competition with the kunoichi but she wasn't going to give up so easily on the blond ninja.

(I will not lose Naruto to you Kasumi I swear)

Forest region

The four ninjas were getting some early training to prepare for the upcoming battle; it was a tag team spar between both siblings Kasumi and Hayate and Sasuke and Ayane, they have been fighting seriously knowing that their opponents were ordinary ninjas. Kasumi and Hayate threw a couple of shurikens while Sasuke break them with his chidori Kusanagi, Ayane charge at Kasumi with her double beam saber and she block it with her sword. Sasuke charge at Hayate with chidori Kusanagi and dodge it while using a high kick, he counter with a fist and Hayate counter with another fist both of their fist collided. Ayane swung her double saber only for Kasumi to block it with her sword; they keep clashing their weapons while Sasuke and Hayate were on a taijutsu battle Ayane and Sasuke regroup as they both use a fire jutsu hitting them both. As soon as the smoke and the fire lifted they saw a couple of wooden logs they have used a substitution jutsu, not letting their guard down they got back in their fighting stance ready to resume the fight until Hayate and Kasumi charge at them out of nowhere. When they reach him Sasuke vanish and Ayane vanish in a swirl of butterflies, both siblings gasp when they look up they Saw them hanging in the air. Sasuke fire his grand fore ball jutsu and Ayane fire a purple fire ball combining with Sasuke's attack, before it reach the siblings they vanish in a cloud of smoke. Kasumi charge at Ayane she let her guard down while Hayate kick Sasuke's Kusanagi, both have drop their guard and they now at the mercy of the siblings.

Sasuke grin" with you guys as sparing partners I could never get tire"

Ayane frown" what do you mean by that are you saying you're tire of sparing with me?" she glare at him while he sweat dropped.

"Hn"

"Is that supposed to be a word?" she glares at him again.

He sighed" I never said anything about getting tire of sparing with you I'm simply saying with Hayate and Kasumi the sparing gets even more entertaining that's all"

"So sparing with me it's not entertaining?"

(It's a good thing she's not in a bad mood) Sasuke thought while she was still glaring at him he gaze at Kasumi who was giggling at the scene and Hayate couldn't help but have an amused grin on his lips.

"Naruto should have joined us in the sparing we have to be ready for what Donovan and Orochimaru have in store after the final match ends" Hayate said.

"Don't worry brother Naruto-san will be ready I know he will" Kasumi said with a smile deep down she believes in the blonds strength.

"Against master Ryu I don't know about that don't forget that he hasn't fought at his full strength" Ayane said.

"Neither does Naruto and he has a lot of surprising techniques Ryu can't underestimated him" Sasuke said.

"So you're saying he has a chance against master Ryu even if he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage I don't he can't win"

"I think Naruto-san can beat Hayabusa" Kasumi said while Hayate and Ayane look at her making her her blush a little.

"I wonder why?" Ayane said with a smirk.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Hayate said.

"He's……" Sasuke trailed off before he notice that the three ninjas were staring at him giving him the look that said spill it already he sighed" he's…with Tina"

Hearing this Kasumi became sad her brown eyes were no longer showing any joy in them and she hang her head down, while Hayate was looking at her he was always very protective of her he was now thinking of killing the blond ninja for making his younger sister sad. Sasuke saw the killing intent in Hayate's eyes he was really glad that Naruto wasn't here; otherwise he would have been turn into a dead body courtesy of Hayate having his best friend kill was the last thing he wanted.

"Look Kasumi I know Naruto better than anyone and he's only hanging out with Tina as a friend nothing more trust me" Sasuke said still worry about Hayate's look.

"Kasumi can I talk to you alone?" Ayane said while the orange hair kunoichi nodded and left with her half sister.

By now Hayate has calm down a little he knew he was overreacting the only thing that matters to him was the happiness of his sister after all.

"Hayate I'm sure Naruto doesn't think of Tina that way he cares for Kasumi trust me"

He didn't answer but look at him with a serious look" Sasuke I know I can trust Naruto with my sister but it's you the one I don't trust"

Sasuke didn't like where this was going" you don't approve of my relationship with Ayane?"

"I can trust Ayane she can take care of herself but you I don't know if you're the right one to be with her Naruto told me about your treachery leaving Konoha and joining forces with Orochimaru"

Sasuke looked at him with the same serious expression" I have my reasons to leave the village to become a traitor but I will always be loyal to my friends and that includes Ayane I love her"

"I will believe your word but let me give you one warning if you ever break her heart you will suffer severe consequences by me don't forget that she's my sister too I also warn Naruto about Kasumi"

Sasuke try not to look scare or the fact that hearing Hayate's cold tone could make him wet his pats, but he hold the thought and try to look calm and cool this wasn't the time to get freak out by a huge threat from the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

"I will never break her heart I have finally found true happiness with her why the hell would I give that up I really love her" he finish with a blush.

Hayate kept his gaze on him" I will trust you….for now Kasumi and Ayane are my only family I only want what's best for them"

"I understand it's your role as older brother you care for both of them but don't worry Kasumi and Ayane are in safe hands and if we do get to break their hearts both of them will have our heads"

Hayate chuckle at his comment" I guess you're right Kasumi was supposed to be the rightful leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan she has amazing chakra control and her abilities can surpass my own and Ayane has become the strongest ninja in the Hajimon clan the council have nominated her to be the leader of the Hajimon clan"

"I knew she was that strong she's good in all three ninja fighting styles I'm very impressed with her strength" Sasuke said with a smile.

Hayate nodded in agreement of course he knew how strong his half sister is he had seen her growing up training hard so she become into the kunoichi that she is today, even if her life was hard because the villagers always shun her she manage to get the courage to never give up and achieve her goal. He was happy now that she has finally lifted her anger towards Kasumi perhaps they can finally be a happy family once again.

Kasumi and Ayane have been walking the forest for a couple of minutes, once they were far enough from the two other ninjas Ayane turn to her sister without showing concern in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do with Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him how you feel or are you going to let Tina snatch him from you?"

Kasumi stood quiet she was right she needed to do something, she loves Naruto very much she couldn't live with herself if Tina took him from her. She didn't know if she could pull it off to tell him how she feels about him, but the fear of rejection was attacking her it will hurt her too much or perhaps the fear that he has never thought of her as more than just a friend. She has never felt like this to a guy and she knew that she was in love with the blond ninja, now if she could actually gather the courage to tell him how much he meant to her.

Suddenly Ayane meet her gaze with frown on her lips" well are you going to tell him or hand him over to Tina?"

She shook her head" no of course I don't want that it's just that I……"

"You're scare to tell him because you fear he might turn you down is that it Kasumi I'm so disappointed in you I mean the kunoichi who killed Raidou a lot of the clan's assassins and who have defeated a lot of her own clones not to mention alpha 152 is really afraid to tell a boy that she likes him that's really pitiful"

"I don't know if I can tell him Ayane it's easy to kill a couple of assassins and clones but telling Naruto-san the I love him I don't know maybe he doesn't see me in that way I have treasure all the times I spend with him and everything he did for me, but he also likes Tina-san maybe he likes her more than me"

"Would you just stop it already you will never know unless you try look Kasumi you must know something about Naruto….he's very dense really dense he doesn't even realize that you and Tina have huge crushes on him"

"You mean he's completely unaware of our feelings for him if that's the case then what should I do?"

"Same thing you're going to tell him you have to show him that you love him very much and make him forget about Tina"

Kasumi smile" yes you're right I will tell him I can't run away from this if I do I will lose Naruto-san forever I won't let that happen"

"Looks like you finally show the guts you need to face Naruto just don't take too long to tell him"

"Yes thank you Ayane" he smile at her while she sighed.

"I really have become so softhearted haven't I?"

Kasumi giggle" it must be Sasuke-san"

She sweat dropped" no it can't be him he sometimes brings the worst in me I mean I ask him to buy me some grapes and instead he buys white grapes some ninja he is he can perform all kinds of powerful jutsus but he can't buy a bunch of grapes"

"It's all right Ayane that's part of being in a relationship"

"Hn" she said while sighing" listen to me I even started to sound like him what I am going to with him?"

"Marry him of course" Kasumi said with a giggle.

"Yeah marry him…..WHAT KASUMI" she shouted while her whole face was red.

"Um…I think we should get back to Hayate come on" she said while ignoring her half sisters glare.

(I can't believe Kasumi just tease me she has never tease before must be part of her crush on Naruto)

Dragon's Antique shop (Tokyo mall)

Today Ryu's shop was close he was teaching Sakura some lessons in handling a sword since he promised her that he was going to teach her once his match with Sasuke was finished he always fulfill a promise. They were on a dojo located in the back of the antique shop; Ryu was wearing long sweat pants with a grey muscle shirt while Sakura was wearing a white exercise top with tight red shorts reaching to her knees. Ryu has been teaching her during the whole week before his match with Naruto, and he was quite impressed usually it will take month's years to master a sword but Sakura handle her sword like a natural like she has used fought with a sword before. He remember what she told him that she feels like she has used the sword before, perhaps she was right maybe she didn't remember he was going to help her remember no matter what. Sakura has become a good friend of his and secretly he has created a powerful bond of friendship with her, he has never met a kunoichi like her she was smart, strong, and passionate finally a temper that could scare the living crap of even the most evil person in the world.

He was a man who was always all about business like Hayate he has a high respect for honor but he also cares for his companion like Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane and now Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. He was glad he has someone like her, he took a quick glance at her and she was beautiful her pink hair made her unique resembling the color of the cherry blossoms her eyes were like the most beautiful jade stones he has ever lay eyes on. He has met a lot of women who were beautiful but Sakura was the most beautiful of them all, his eyes travel from her angelic face to her small perky breasts and he like what he was seeing in truth he didn't like women with big breast which it explains a lot why he never hit on Rachel and Sonya. His eyes went down to her flat stomach and her belly, his gaze went a little lower seeing her hips and her fine legs he was starting to lose control. He completely dispel anything that was coming to his mind and focus on the training at hand this has never happen to him before, it seems that Sakura was the only girl who would make him act like this he has always resist temptation but sooner or later he couldn't he was after all a man.

Unfortunately for him Sakura was well aware that he was checking her out and she didn't mind at all, she smirk in satisfaction in her mind this was a good sign that Ryu was interested in her. They continued their training learning the different ways to swing the sword the best offense techniques and defense techniques, after another hour of practicing they finish the work out while Sakura took some sweat from her forehead.

"Good work Sakura you are a quick learner"

"Thanks it must be because all of this seems to be familiar to me somehow I still don't know why though" she gaze at her sword while she notice that on the tip of the handle there's a small slot in the form of a cherry blossom petal (I wonder if something would fit here or maybe it's part of the design of the sword)

"You should let your instincts guide you; you might find the answer you're looking for"

(If I do that I will be all over you Ryu) inner Sakura said with a nose bleed.

"Well should we continue with the training afterwards we can have a friendly match"

"No problem but go easy on me Ryu I know you are very good with a sword I saw what you did to those ninjas from the black spider clan"

He was amuse by her comment" I have no problem with that however if I see that you're good then I will have to take you a little serious"

(I don't like the sound of that) she sighed" fine but go easy on me I mean it"

They continued with the exercise while Sakura wanted to ask him about his match with Naruto, she knew he wasn't nervous but looking forward for the match the same way he was looking forward to fight Sasuke. This match was going to be an intense one she knows Naruto better than anyone and he was going to give it his full in the match the same with Ryu, she didn't know who was going to be win it was anyone's guest who will be the victor. Both of them are pretty strong maybe they were equal in strength, the biggest problem she has to face is who is she going to cheer for her teammate or the super ninja which she secretly love with all her heart this was going to be a tough choice for her.

Felipe's mansion

Felipe got dressed as he was ready to go to pick Helena up; he was going to take her to the DOA stadium where the final match was going to take place, he took his coat and headed to the door when he heard a knock on the door. He open it and turn pale as he saw Christie wearing her usual black outfit her cold crystal eyes staring at him, while he was nervous but pretended to act cool and calm.

"Oh senorita Christie what a pleasure to have you here I wasn't expecting any company you see I was just about to leave to see the final match of the tournament"

As always Christie went to business" where's my money?"

"Huh money?" he said acting like he didn't know what was it about" I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumbass with me you hire me to kill Donovan I killed him and now this is the part where either you give my payment or I kill you for not having the money" she said in her usual cold tone.

(She's a feisty one like a venomous snake) he thought while shivering in fear" not so loud you did told me you didn't care how much I will give you as long as you killed him"

Christie curse in her mind she did told him that after all she hated Donovan a lot so money was the least thing she was worry about, she glare at him with one of her killer glares making him take a few steps back" three hundred thousand America dollars and that will be my last offer take it or I'll kill you"

Felipe thought for a couple of seconds (I guess that's a descent prize I'm sure she has been paid millions for her past targets I'm lucky now comes the bad part telling her that I don't have it with me I better be careful what I say to her or I might end up with a hole in my head)

"Well will you take my offer or not?" Christie said getting inpatient.

"Yes that's all right with me however there is a problem" he said in hesitation seeing that she was starting to get pissed having a good idea what it was" you see I don't have it with me at the moment so…."

Christie took a 9mm from the pocket of her leather jacket and pointed at his forehead shocking him" you don't have it then you die…" she click the gun.

"WAIT….just wait I said I don't have it at the moment but I need to get it at the bank I promise you will have your money"

Christie's expression didn't change she continued glaring at him while holding her 9mm on his forehead" you better be telling me the truth or I will filled your head with holes you have till tonight to bring me the money"

"Not to worry I will bring you the money tonight at the stadium during the final match"

Christie didn't said another word she left getting back to her black Viper and leaving his mansion while he sighed in relief he has never met a woman like that.

"Que perra loca"

DOATEC secret headquarters (location third floor)

Donovan was walking the long corridors of the third floor he was very excited tonight was the match of the century no doubt that everyone will be present to witness such an amazing fight, he grin everything was ready just like he has planned he never thought Orochimaru was such a great ally. When he thinks about it he and Orochimaru were so much alike they both crave power and they both wanted dominion over the world, the wonders of two great minds joining together to create a new order of power over the entire world. Thanks to the snake sanin his dream was going to become reality or more precise his ambition will come to life, he finally reach a double door that said DOATEC WARNING top secret authorized personnel only he took an security card and pass it through the electronic lock opening the door in a hiss. He enter a room where there was lots of laboratory equipment but most importantly there was one closed capsule with the words DOATEC imprinted in it, he smiled at the capsule he has finally succeeded in creating the perfect weapon. He suddenly saw two ninjas appearing next to him startling him he growl seeing ninjas from the black spider clan, one was a large claw ninja the other was a white ninja.

"You ninjas have ways to scare the living hell out of people don't you know how to use the door?"

"My apologies Mr. Donovan we are here for the prize you have promised us" the claw ninja said.

"Yes I know this is him" he said pointing to the sealed capsule" and my payment?"

The two ninjas took four briefcases Donovan took them and open all four them, he grin in satisfaction seeing the millions of dollars he look back at the two" maybe I should count all of them" he finish with a smirk.

"The black spider clan always fulfill our promises we promise ten billion dollars for your creation and here it is" the white ninja said.

"He's worth more this is my most precious creation yet and I'm giving it to you like a bargaining chip for a clan that its rumor to be extinct you really have a lot of money"

"We have our sources we are desperate the black spider clan needs a new leader and we believe your creation here can be the one we are looking for is he capable for the job?" the claw ninja said.

Donovan frown" I feel like you just insulted my genius that's a very stupid question project X is the most powerful living weapon that DOATEC has ever created he will meet your expectations and more now hurry up and take your new leader before I change my mind"

The two ninjas nodded when the doors open and two security guards came to the room they took the briefcases full of money, Donovan followed them out of the room before looking back at them.

"Oh one more thing I must warn you that he has to remained in cryonic suspension for at least two months otherwise the consequences could be fatal"

The two ninjas nodded after he left the room he growl in anger(I can't believe I give him up but nonetheless with all this money I can build more advance technology and I can created a weapon even greater than project X itself the entire world will belong to DOATEC)

At DOA stadium (nightfall)

The Dead or Alive stadium was the biggest arena ever it was ten times bigger than the DOA dome, the center where the fighting ring was located was large field the same length as a football field it was also surrounded by powerful iron bars protecting the crowd from getting harm in the fight. The stadium was jam pack over ten thousand screaming fans have come to witness this amazing match, Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane, Sasuke and Sakura were already there waiting for both Ryu and Naruto to arrive.

At the Tokyo children's hospital all of the children were watching the upcoming match in one of the dormitory rooms, among them was Hyo who was the most excited of all the kids he was looking forward to Naruto's match since he was his favorite fighter. He remember that Helena promise him that Naruto was going to visit them, he wanted to meet his favorite fighter face to face, this was going to be the best match ever he knew that Ryu was strong as well as Naruto he smile while watching the television.

And they weren't the only ones watching the match…

Konoha

Kakashi has made one hell of a business he has invited a lot of people to come to watch the Dead or Alive tournament since he was the only one who pay for the pay per view event, on only one condition he was charging for the entrance to watch the tournament in his apartment. He was charging a hundred ryou per person and it work a lot of people have come to watch the amazing event this time more people than usual have come to watch Naruto's match against the super ninja. Everyone from the rookie nine have come to watch the match Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino along with their jounin senseis Kurenai and Gai (AN Asuma is dead remember sorry). Iruka and Anko also decided to come to watch the match, the chunins Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon Izumo and Kotetsu came too. Kakashi open the door and saw Tsunade with Shizune and TonTon they have come to watch the match, he sweat dropped when he saw that Tsunade was holding a lot of betting tickets.

"Hokage-sama how are you?"

"I'm doing great Kakashi now please let me in I want to watch Naruto's match"

"Sure that will be a hundred ryou"

"What?" she said while a vein pops on her forehead.

"I'm running a business after all" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Kakashi I don't have to pay you nothing I'm the Hokage" her anger started to rise.

Shizune tremble slightly this could turn ugly.

""Hokage-sama I'm in charge of the business so I'm sorry but you have to pay like everyone else to watch the event"

She glares at him" Kakashi if you don't let me in I will find all of the Itcha Itcha novels and burn them"

"Come in Hokage-sama" he said quickly while the two enter his apartment.

Tsunade while Shizune sweat dropped along with TonTon they went to the living room as they gather with the rest of the leaf group watching the big event.

"Tsunade-sama you have a lot of betting tickets" Shizune said.

"Of course I have bet a lot of money on the outcome of this match"

"So you bet that Naruto-kun is going to win?"

"I know about my great luck so I decided I'm going to bet on both Naruto and Ryu it doesn't matter who loses I will win anyway" she said with a grin while the whole room sweat dropped at her comment.

At the DOA stadium

Naruto enter the building wearing his ninja uniform the wait was finally over he was going to fight Ryu in the final match to determine the winner and champion of this year DOA tournament, he wasn't nervous or scare he was excited for fighting someone as strong as the super ninja. A lot of people have been saying that he was crazy that he doesn't have a chance, well now it was time to teach them how wrong they are he was strong enough to take on Ryu and he was going to win. When he reach the corridor that leads to the ring he saw the whole crew from the tournament, Lei Fang, Jan Lee, Eliot, Kokoro, Hitomi, Helena, Felipe, Lisa, Tenchi, Bass, Tina, Brad and Zack. He was really surprise he wasn't expecting to see them at least until he arrived at the ring; he saw that all of them were smiling at him.

"Guys what's going on?"

"We came here to wish you luck on your match Naruto why else" Tina said with a wink.

"Yeah Naruto-san we believe you can do it" Hitomi said.

"Just don't forget about our deal" Zack said.

"I'm going to be drinking to your victory" Brad said.

"Just fight your best" Jan Lee said.

"I'll be cheering for you Naruto" Lei Fang said.

"Take it easy and only concentrate on the fight nothing more" Tenchi said.

"You can win kid I have a feeling you're stronger than you look" Bass said while Tina was still shock about his sudden change thanks to the blond ninja.

"Go out there and win Naruto" Lisa said.

"You better win Naruto I have big bucks on you" Felipe said while Helena elbow him on his side" I'm only kidding you know Ryu is no walk in the park right so fight him with everything you had"

"Good luck Naruto I will be cheering for you" Eliot said.

"Me too go out there and beat him" Kokoro said.

He smile to everyone" thank you guys I promise I won't let you guys down now watch me as I win the match"

They all smile at him while leaving to heading to their seats Tina went to him with a smile she gave him a soft kiss on his lips making him blush.

"For good luck" she said with a wink before leaving.

He smile crackling his knuckles" all right it's finally time I have to win this match everyone is counting me I also have to help a few of them yeah"

He continued to the corridor he could hear the huge cheering from the crowd, with each step he took the cheering was getting louder, once he was finally in the ring he was shock at the view of the crowd. Everywhere he look there was people cheering they were now cheering even louder than before after seeing him, he smile the crowd were waiting for him to arrive he look towards the large ring and saw his opponent Ryu Hayabusa looking calm as usual. He jump from the iron bars entering the ring while the crowd continues to cheer, he saw in the crowd and spotted Sasuke, Sakura with Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate they were all wearing their respective ninja uniform meaning they were prepared for incoming threat once the match was over.

The announcer enter the ring to face the huge crowd taking the microphone" ladies and gentlemen boys and girls and everyone watching us around the world the time has finally come the match you've all been waiting for the final round of the Dead or Alive 5 tournament one of these fighters will be crown the champion it's time to begin the final match Naruto vs. Hayabusa"

"Naruto show me that you're the Yondaime's son"

"I will win for everyone"

Get ready…..FIGHT

The two ninjas have charge both in equal speed kicking and punching, both were dodging and blocking not a single one was able to counter any attacks Ryu launch a fist which Naruto have dodge it and counter with a kick only to be block by Ryu. Naruto use a quick combo at fast speed but Ryu manage to block all of his attacks, he used another and he block it the super ninja threw a middle kick only for Naruto to block it they continued to use their speed with fast attacks and both end up either blocking or dodging them. Naruto knew this was getting nowhere both him and Ryu were obviously in the same level of strength, he made his famous shadow clone jutsu creating ten clones but Ryu beat him to it as he also made the shadow clones jutsu and created ten Ryu clones. The crowd was in awe seeing the clones fighting each other, the DOA fighters were also shock at the sight the clones charge at one another only to be a draw defeating both clones' forces. Naruto created the shadow clone jutsu again the same with Ryu, this time he used teamwork five clones transform into giant shurikens the other five threw the shurikens but Ryu dodge them he gasp when he saw two shadow clones charging at him with a medium size blue sphere.

"ODAMA RASENGAN"

POOF

Ryu was replace by a wooden log as soon as the rasengan made contact, Ryu emerge from underground and kick Naruto sending him to the air Ryu vanish and reappear grabbing him he send him spinning to the ground. The crowd was cheering as they saw Ryu using the Izuna drop on Naruto he hit the ground hard, until Ryu saw that he vanish and replace by a wooden log he has use a substitution jutsu just like him. Naruto launch a flying only for Ryu to dodge it, the blond smirk he knew this match wasn't going to be easy so it was time to take it serious looking at Ryu who was ready for anything waiting to make his move he then saw Naruto making a hand seal.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ryu's eyes widened in shock as he was now surrounded by hundreds of Naruto clones he has never seen anything like it before, he wasn't the only one the whole crowd the fighters and the ninjas were quiet shock at the sight.

"That's impossible no ninja can make so many shadow clones" Ayane said.

"Well Ayane Naruto is a special case" Sasuke said with a grin.

"He has a lot of chakra not to mention that he has a lot of chakra reserves" Sakura said.

"Naruto-san is really strong I never thought someone could make so many shadow clones" Kasumi said.

Hayate was still shock now he knew the truth if he had fought Naruto with using techniques he never had a chance in winning his rasengan was able to defeat the sky torn blast.

(Unbelievable so many shadow clones Naruto may have more chakra than Ryu)

Ryu watch the army of Naruto clones surrounding him it seems he was truly outmatch" very impressive Naruto what else to expect from the son of Konoha's yellow flash"

"Heh you haven't seen anything yet ATTACK"

The army charge while Ryu jump high in the air and made the same hand seal.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Now the Naruto clone army was in equal numbers with the Ryu clone army, the crowd still had their jaws to the groun watching the sight it was inhumanly impossible a clone army vs. a clone army. Both forces collided at the same time lots of clones vanishing into clouds of smoke, one after one the clones fall by the sheer numbers. Naruto needed to do something Ryu was really strong and still he hasn't manage to land a hit on him the same with the super ninja, and just when only ten clones were remaining all of them vanish in a yellow blur the rest of the Ryu clones were defeated only the real one stood in the line of the attacked when suddenly he has sheathed his dragon sword blocking all of the clones kunais. Naruto and the clones at what he has witness he thought that he was dreaming but he wasn't, the impossible happen and he wasn't the only one the ninjas were shock too they saw him using the flying thunder god jutsu and Ryu just block it.

(Impossible Ryu block it he block all of the clones attacks with the flying thunder god jutsu it can't be) Sasuke thought shock.

Naruto and his ten clones remain calm he knew it wasn't beginners luck he knew by now that a ninja like Ryu had no limits to his strength, he smile every passing second and minute the match was getting more interesting and it was going to take longer than he expected. He didn't wasted time he used it again all of them vanishing in a yellow blur, Ryu manage to block all of his attacks again Naruto panted as now six of his clones vanish leaving him with only four. In his entire life he never thought he would see someone blocking the flying thunder god jutsu, the same jutsu that made his father the Yondaime Hokage invincible and gain the nickname of yellow flash. Naruto smirk at his opponent after watching him do the impossible he had gained a new level of respect towards Ryu, after all he wouldn't be called the super ninja for nothing.

"Hey Ryu I never thought I would see anyone dodging that jutsu it's because the jutsu makes me travel at the speed of light I thought no one could dodge it, well looks like you just prove me wrong you really are the real deal"

Ryu saw two clones charging at him but he used his dragon sword to cut them down, however the last two clones charge at him with two blue sphere of spiraling chakra.

"RASENGAN"

"NINJA ART WIND BLADES JUTSU"

From Ryu's body came large blades of wind hitting the two clones making them vanish he didn't saw that Naruto has used the flying thunder god jutsu to charge at him, he kick him upward sending him to the air he kick him three times and send him back to the ground with another kick.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO COMBO"

He hit Ryu hard only to be vanish and replace by a wooden log he gasp when did he got time to do a substitution jutsu, suddenly Ryu emerge from underground but Naruto saw it coming making a quick hand seal.

"WIND STYLE AIR THRUST JUTSU"

He release a powerful gust of wind hitting Ryu but he vanish in a cloud of smoke, the real Ryu appear next to him launching a kick but he caught it and manage to punch him on his face landing the first blow of the match he took a step back while Naruto was ready to attack.

"That was a surprise using that wind elemental jutsu" Ryu said.

The blond smirk" my nature chakra is wind so I have learn a few wind elemental jutsus (thanks to Gaara and Temari)"

Ryu got back into his fighting stance ready to continued the match (I can't use another mass shadow clone jutsu it will take a lot of my chakra I need to reserve as much chakra as I can Naruto is the toughest opponent I have ever face)

Naruto panted (no point in using the flying thunger god jutsu if he's going to keep blocking it besides it takes a lot of chakra I can't do it again)

Up in the stands were the crowd was going wild the ninjas were in awe first Ryu did the impossible by blocking the Yondaime's unique jutsu and now he was handling Naruto with no problem, of course they all knew this was only the beginning of the match.

(Naruto better be think of something this match can't last forever) Sasuke thought.

(Both Ryu and Naruto have so much chakra this match won't be determined whose stronger but who has more chakra and stamina meaning this match will be a long one) Hayate thought.

"I hope Naruto is okay" Sakura said while Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her comment.

"What's with you Sakura I'm surprise you haven't cheer for Ryu"

"Naruto is my friend and my teammate so I'm going to cheer for him, but of course I'm also going to cheer for Ryu it's good if I cheer for both of them"

Sasuke sweat dropped (why am I not surprised?)

(Naruto-san I know you can do it you are very strong) Kasumi thought having a lot of confidence in the blond.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" shouted Naruto as made hundreds of clones surrounding Ryu once again this time he was in a disadvantage since he couldn't make the same jutsu again for the sake of not wasting more chakra.

Or maybe he wasn't …..

The clone army charge at him but he quickly drew his dragon sword and slicing and dicing ever clone in his path, one by one they all fell other clones were using rasengan and Odama rasengan but he dodge all of the attacks with his quick speed. Naruto gave a new order to his army and they all ambush him, however Ryu was quick again as he used one of his jutsu the art of the inferno burning a lot of clones on the way. Soon Naruto was only left by a couple of clones they all charge with rasengan in hand but Ryu destroy them with his dragon sword, he charged at him using his taijutsu while Ryu sheathed his sword again. Naruto launch a fist and Ryu block it he counter with a kick but he dodge he counter with a kick hitting him, Ryu got back to his feet and launch a punch hitting the blond on his face he then counter with a kick but the super ninja block it. The crowd was going wild while cheering for their favorite fighters, the ninjas were still watching the match with the biggest interest ever it was anyone's guess who will be the victor.

Sasuke growl (damn they seem to be in equal strength this match is going to take longer than I thought what I don't get about Naruto is….why the hell he hasn't taken off his weights yet? Knowing him he must have forgotten about them yeah that's definitely Naruto)

He got up from his seat getting the attention of the other ninjas" HEY NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKE OFF YOUR WEIGHTS ALREADY"

Naruto dodge another kick from Ryu as he landed safely on the ground he heard what his friend said" my weights……oh yeah of course I completely forgot all about them" he slap his forehead while Sasuke smirk.

(I knew it)

Naruto look at Ryu with pure determination" Ryu the real match is about to begin"

Ryu didn't know what he was up to, Naruto took his long orange trench coat follow by removing his black shirt leaving him with his fish net shirt and that's when the whole crowd gasps at the sight. The crowd was watching Naruto's exposed body with a lot iron weights strap on his arms and his chest, he unstrapped them and threw them making a huge crater on the ground. They saw his muscle chest and arms and, they gasp a little when they saw a large scar on the middle of his chest a few inches away from his heart (AN the scar Sasuke gave him with his chidori at the valley of the end). Kasumi have to turn her head away she was blushing madly Naruto's body was really making her think inappropriate thoughts, thoughts that she actually like she suddenly felt like touching his hard muscles making her blush even more while Tina was smiling in satisfaction with a blush on her cheeks checking what the blond has to offer. Kasumi and Tina weren't the only ones going gaga over Naruto's body but almost every girl present in the stadium were drooling at him, including Hitomi, Lei Fang and Kokoro they were really blushing seeing his abs, his ribs and his six pack.

Ayane saw her sister blushing looking away from the magnificent view of Naruto's well tone body she smirk" Kasumi the match is in front of you"

Kasumi look back at the match trying to erase her blushing she was only staring at the blonds' nice body she decided to focus on the match and not on his body.

Naruto put back his shirt along with orange trench coat with a smile on his face" yeah much better I feel as light as a feather.

(I have to be careful now who knows how strong he is without his weights and he actually beat Hayate without taking them off) Ryu thought.

Jan Lee has been watching them the whole with wide eyes he remember calling Naruto a disgraceful fighter for using the sexy jutsu on his match with Zack back at the first round, now he has take it all back he has develop a new level of respect for the blond he has proven himself to be a powerful fighter. He wanted know to fight him he was indeed a worthy opponent to fight, as he saw him removing the same type of weights that Sasuke had he remember his match with the Uchiha and he was very strong once he took his weights off. Now he stood watching as Naruto was about to continued his fight the only question in his mind is how strong he is now.

Naruto has charge at him shocking Ryu he was able to see him moving he was faster than before he didn't saw him in front of him and he was punch in his face, Naruto launch another kick hitting him he threw another punch sending him to the ground. Ryu got back to his feet to see him charging at him again he threw a kick but the blond block it and counter with a punch to his gut, he threw a kick but he block it and counter with a punch to his face. Naruto get serious as he made a hand seal calling his shadow clone jutsu creating twenty clones, they all charge at him and he sued his dragon sword to get rid of them. Naruto made another move as he made all of his clone to create odama rasengan, Ryu's eyes widened in shock knowing there was no way to evade all of those attacks if he gets hit it will be lights out for good.

He quickly made a hand seal" NINJA ART PHOENIX SHIELD JUTSU"

Suddenly Ryu was surrounded by a couple of fire birds who were the mighty bird phoenix shielding him from any attack, the clones charge at him but they were all destroyed once they step into the phoenix shield looks like Naruto needed another strategy to fight. Now Ryu had the advantage in the match he charge at Naruto and he was now keeping his distance from him, knowing that the shield he was using was very strong he quickly made the hand seal summoning more clones they all made rasengan in both of their hands(AN yes Naruto can made rasengan on both hands). Ryu knew what he was thinking they were going to destroy his shield using the power of the rasengan and it was a clever plan, he quickly made a couple of back flips getting far away from the charging clones the clones were faster than him as a result that he has taken his heavy weights. He quickly drew his dragon sword again and charged all of the clones, he destroyed all of them until the real Naruto hit his phoenix shield with his two rasengans destroying it Ryu and Naruto charge again. The crowd was cheering loudly while some were still in awe at the amazing fight they have never seen anything like it, the ninjas and the fighters were still watching the match in awe they were seeing the collision of two powerful fighters whose strength surpass that of the normal person.

Hayate gasp as he saw Ryu blocking Naruto's attacks while getting hit by some of them, and he saw something in the super ninja that shock him a lot something that he thought that he will never see from Ryu. He saw it and he couldn't believe it, Ryu Hayabusa was panting from exhaustion it was impossible for someone like Ryu to get tire he was always invincible and no matter how many times he fought him the super ninja has always beaten him. But now Ryu was beginning to reach his limit against Naruto, he never thought Ryu would get tire this was the first time he was seeing him in this condition after all the enemies he have killed.

Naruto panted while looking at Ryu who was doing the same thing (man even without my weights he can keep up with me I have never fought such a powerful opponent ever looks I have no choice but to use my secret weapon)

He grin" Ryu you have my respect as a fellow fighter and companion you truly are the strongest opponent I have ever face"

"Likewise Naruto I always wanted to fight the Yondaime but it's even better that I get to fight his son instead"

"Thanks I'm flatter that you feel that way and that's why I'm going to fight you with everything I have I didn't wanted to use this move but I can't afford to lose this match I must win they are people I need to help and everything is at stake in this tournament" he then bit his thumb making some blood appear and made a couple of hand seals.

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

POOF

When the smoke clear a small old toad with a bear on his chin with grey skin and wearing a black coat appear, both Sasuke and Sakura gasp in shock recognizing the toad and they knew exactly what Naruto was planning.

(Fukasaku no it can't be he's going to do it) Sakura thought.

(Looks like Naruto wants to finish this if he summoned him looks like Ryu won't be winning this match) Sasuke thought.

"Who's that old toad?" Ayane said.

"That's Fukasaku" Sakura said.

Hayate gasp" Fukasaku you mean Fukasaku the great toad sage"

"Who's this Fukasaku brother?" Kasumi said.

"He's one of the great toad sages of the summoning realm his strength surpasses that of a Kage if I'm not mistaken he was the one that trained the toad sage art to the legendary sanin Jiraiya"

"What that little old toad taught the sanin Jiraiya that's impossible" Ayane said.

"Don't let looks deceive you Ayane" Sasuke said looking at the battle.

Fukasaku gaze at the blond" little Naruto why have you summon me?"

"Fukasaku I need your help to beat a very strong opponent"

"And who's this opponent?" the old toad said while looking at Ryu.

Naruto smirk" It's Ryu Hayabusa"

Fukasaku was shock" Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa clan the last of the dragon lineage little Naruto you did the right thing in summoning me let's fight him together"

(It seems I am in for quite a fight) Ryu thought.

Fukasaku jump landing on Naruto's shoulder fusing with his body, Naruto's eyes change color to yellow while the muscles in his body grew slightly Naruto has activated his sanin mode the technique he learn when training with Fukasaku when he was in mount Moukyozan.

(It's over Naruto has the match won even for someone as strong as Ryu there's no way he can beat Naruto when he's in sanin mode his strength increases twice) Sasuke thought.

(Oh no now Ryu won't be able to win Naruto is too strong when he activates his sanin mode) Sakura thought.

Ryu gaze at the sanin mode Naruto (his strength has increase that means his speed has increase as well I have to fight with everything I have)

Naruto grin" let's fight"

"I'm with you little Naruto" Fukasaku said.

Naruto charge making Ryu gasp he couldn't see him he was punch by Naruto sending him to the other side, he try to get back to his feet but Naruto punch him again this time he was able to get back to his feet he charge at him with a fist but he dodge it with ease. Ryu attack again with a punch but Naruto block it he counter with a punch hitting his stomach, Ryu groan while block a kick from the blond he receive another punch to his face. Ryu use the art of the inferno however Naruto jump high in the air over fifty feet from the stadium the whole crowd gasp at his stunt, he safely landed on the ground standing next to a shock Ryu.

(I see now not just his strength increases and his speed but his jumping abilities as well this must be the fighting style of the toads I'm fighting a sanin I couldn't ask for a better opponent) Ryu thought.

Ryu couldn't let get hit again so he made a quick hand seals using the phoenix shield jutsu while Naruto groan in frustration.

(Not that phoenix shield jutsu this time I'm prepare for it and I have to hurry I can only be in sanin mode for five minutes I have to make it count)

"Be careful little Naruto don't get close to that shield"

"I know that and I know what to do"

Ryu charge at him but Naruto jump high keeping his distance from him he then raised his hands, Ryu gasp when he saw when a piece of the ground was rip by a mysterious force Naruto threw the piece of the ground at him hitting him but the phoenix jutsu took the hit. Naruto kept on ripping pieces of the ground from the ring only by moving his hands, while the ninjas were shock at the display of the blond.

"What is that ninjutsu?" Kasumi said.

"I don't know" Ayane said.

"That's not ninjutsu it's senjutsu" Hayate said getting the attention of both of his sisters" ninjutsu use the techniques by using your inner energy but senjutsu are techniques use by the energy surrounding you outside the power of nature"

"Like natural energy?" Ayane said.

"Exactly"

"Yes those are one of the techniques Naruto learn when he was training with Fuksaku in mount Moukyozan" Sakura said.

(Naruto-san is so amazing) Kasumi thought with a smile.

Naruto continued throwing pieces of the ground using his senjutsu while Ryu's shield was helping him from getting hit that is until his shield vanished since the jutsu has a time limit to be active, Naruto used his air thrust jutsu hitting Ryu but he vanish and was replace by a wooden log. Ryu appear next to him kicking his face follow by a punch, he follow with another kick but Naruto block it and counter with a punch hitting his face. The crowd was cheering while along with the fighters as we as the ninjas, this was the best fight they have ever seen. Naruto and Ryu were now standing face to face both panting hard, they were almost at their limit things became complicated as Fukasaku left Naruto's shoulder returning to normal.

"I'm sorry little Naruto but the five minutes are up and you can't use sage mode again at least for another hour"

"I know thanks Fukasaku don't worry I'm planning to end this match before that"

"It was an honor to fight by your side little Naruto you have surpassed both Minato and little Jiraiya they must be very proud of you"

"Thanks Fukasaku" he said with his fox grin while the old toad vanish in a cloud of smoke he look back at Ryu" Ryu can you keep on fighting" he finish with a chuckle seeing him all exhausted.

"To tell you the truth I'm almost at my limit Naruto you're the only opponent I have ever reach a point of exhaustion I am very honor I got to fight you but now I think it's time to finish this what do you say?"

He grin" yeah that sounds good to me I'm almost at my limit too let's finish this"

Ryu drew his dragon sword while getting into an attack stance" I'm going to focus all of my remaining chakra into this last attack"

Naruto panted (great I don't have enough chakra to create another rasengan and I'm not using the Kyubi's chakra I can beat him with my own power I know I can there's only one weapon I have that could possibly help me) he then took a familiar three point kunai the one that belong to the Yondaime (this kunai has help my father a lot so maybe it will help me too) he gather the remaining of his chakra into one last attack with his father kunai.

Ayane was shock" that's insane he's using a kunai against the dragon sword he has a death wish he can't win"

"Yeah I guess Naruto likes to have all the odds against him" Sasuke said.

"It's hard to believe how strong Naruto has become doesn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"Tell me about it he used to be so weak"

"What Naruto-san wasn't always strong?" Kasumi said.

"Oh no Kasumi he wasn't he was actually the weakest ninja in Konoha" Sasuke said.

"He was the village prankster" Sakura said.

"He failed the academy three times"

"He was the dead last" Sakura said.

"Wow he was that weak and how did he get so strong?" Ayane said.

"His training his determination, his will to protect his friends and the village and finally he has a dream to become Hokage" Sakura said with a smile.

"Those are enough positive reasons to become so strong" Ayane said.

"He will become Hokage" Hayate said.

"Yes I think so too" Kasumi said.

They continued to watch the match as they two powerful ninjas were ready to unleash their final attacks, the crowd were watching in anticipation waiting to see the collision of their attacks and they weren't the only ones but the people who were watching the match were also waiting in high anticipation. At the children's hospital all of the children were cheering loud for their favorite fighter which was Naruto, Hyo was cheering too and like the rest he wanted the blond to win the match. At Konoha the whole group were also cheering for Naruto while others were secretly cheering for Ryu which were the kunoichi especially Ino and TenTen, Kiba was yelling for the blond and Tsunade saw raising her betting tickets like crazy waiting for the match to end.

"Here I come Ryu" Naruto said ready for his attack.

"Let's finish this Naruto" Ryu said ready to unleash the attack on his dragon sword.

The two charge at super speed until their attacks collided.

BOOM

The contact of their attacks cause an explosion the whole crowd was waiting for the smoke to clear out, and once it did they kept their eyes on the ring not leaving the same spot where the two ninjas were standing. They finally saw the ring and were quite surprise other were shock at the scene before them; Ryu was still standing like he was all right while Naruto on the other hand was down on the ground, Kasumi couldn't believe what she was seeing she had high hopes for the blond she really did believe in him the same with Tina.

(No Naruto-san this cannot be you can't lose)

To be continued

Evil cliffhanger jutsu muwhahahahaha (clears throat sorry about that) HOLY CRAP 13,491 words this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written damn my fingers are killing me I'm taking a break. What happen to Naruto did he lost the match did Ryu won what would happen find out in the next chapter as always send me your reviews I hope you guys have enjoy this chapter farewell until next time.

Next chapter: evil revealed Orochimaru's plan

Dead or Alive 5 tag team throws here's the next team:

Sasuke and Sakura

Before the match starts they give themselves a high five while Sakura says" hell yeah"

When Sakura enters the match Sasuke uses the lion combo on the opponent and she finishes off with a painful sky leg.

When Sasuke enters the match Sakura uses a power bomb on the opponent and Sasuke launches a flying a chidori.

When the match is won they gave themselves another high five while Sasuke says" don't mess with Konoha"

More tag teams throws in the next chapters farewell


	30. Evil revealed Orochimaru's plan

Chapter 30 Evil revealed Orochimaru's plan

Disclaimer: if I earn a buck for every time I say I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive I will be a millionaire.

Authors Note: yet again I have to apologize for leaving you all hanging with that evil cliffhanger jutsu please don't hate me it's not like I like writing cliffhangers (wicked grin) I lied I actually like writing cliffhangers they make the story more interesting. Now I won't keep you guys waiting here it is the conclusion to the final match of the tournament enjoy BUT FIRST.

"I will announce the poll results the winner and cutest couple from the ultimate tournament is Naruto and Kasumi" I said.

Naruto and Kasumi appear in a cloud of smoke

"Thank you all for voting isn't that right Kasumi-chan….Kasumi-chan" he look at her but her whole face was red" Kasumi-chan what's wrong are you okay?"

"She's fine Naruto trust me" I said" I was expecting you guys to win the cutest couple poll"

"Yeah we make the best team ever" Naruto said while Kasumi was still blushing.

(Oh you've got to be kidding me) I thought while slapping my forehead" um Naruto I'm not talking about best team I'm talking about CUTEST COUPLE IN THE STORY"

"But I thought it was best team you know because you're writing the tag team throws"

"Yes Naruto but the poll voting is cutest couple in the story NOT BEST TAG TEAM"

Naruto finally got the message and his whole face turn red he took a quick glance at Kasumi who was still blushing" oh I see"

I smile seeing both of them blushing like two shy little kids I embrace both of them I stood in the middle" aw you guys really look cute together"

"Grave-san please stop it" Kasumi said still blushing feeling embarrassed by the comment.

I give a wicked grin while whispering in Kasumi's ear her whole face turn even redder until she fainted.

"Kasumi-chan are you okay?" Naruto said while checking on her" Grave-san what did you told her?"

"You don't want to know maybe I will tell you someday now without anymore interruptions I present you the conclusion of the final match of the tournament"

"Oh that's right I know the winner is…….." before Naruto said anything I cover his mouth while glaring at him.

"NO SPOILING THE STORY SO BE QUIET let them know by reading the chapter honestly Naruto you can't keep a secret everyone enjoy the chapter"

DOA stadium

BOOM

The loud explosion filled the ring of the stadium the audience was in awe shock and anxious to know who survive the attack, between the audiences the DOA fighters were more anxious to find out who won the match between the two powerful ninjas was it Ryu Hayabusa or Uzumaki Naruto. Now the ones from the DOA fighters who were even more anxious than the rest are seven fighters there were Naruto's teammates Sasuke and Sakura who were at the edge of their seat since the match began, the other ninjas Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi in all of their lives they have never seen such a fight it was like two gods battling for domination of power. Kasumi was worry sick and she wanted Naruto to be all right deep inside she believe in him that he could win against Ryu knowing how strong the super ninja is she knew deep in her heart that Naruto was stronger, her heart was beating faster she was really worry for him but she finally made her choice to finally tell the blond about her feelings when the match ends. The final person who was worry sick was Tina she was hoping for Naruto to win the match, in this match she has seen his true strength his skills and his abilities he was truly an amazing fighter and most important she has never being so attracted to a man like him ever what she was feeling for the blond was true love and she was hoping that he will tell her that he feels the same way about her soon. The crowd stood still waiting for the smoke to clear up so they can see the victor of the match; it was anyone's guess who was the winner, while the DOA fighters were hoping that Naruto was the winner especially Zack after the blond promised him to give him some of the prize money so he could rebuild his island again.

At Konoha

Everyone in Kakashi's apartment had their jaws to the ground they have just saw one of the most intense matches they have ever seen, Tsunade was holding her betting tickets like there was no tomorrow waiting to see the winner along with everyone sitting in the living room. Kiba accidentally choke while eating the popcorn after seeing the collision of the two powerful attacks, and here they were waiting anxious dying for the stupid smoke to clear out to see the victor of the match one thing was certain from everyone they all wanted Naruto to win.

At the Tokyo's children hospital

All of the children were in awe since the match began they have not taken their eyes away from the television screen, they have witnessed the coolest match ever. Hyo just like everyone else were waiting anxiously for the smoke to clear out completely so they can see the winner, they have all learn to believe in Naruto it's like somehow the blond have given them hope just by watching him fight that they could achieve the impossible possible. Now they wait for the conclusion of the match all of them believe in their favorite fighter and inspiration that he will win the match.

Back at the stadium

The crowd finally waited in anticipation as they saw the smoke beginning to clear out and they all gasp at the sight of the ring, the ground was turn to rubble because of the clash of the two powerful attacks their eyes widened once they took a closer look at the ring. Everyone saw Ryu standing he look like he was all right, all of their eyes turn to find Naruto and they gasp in shock. Sasuke and Sakura gasp seeing their teammate on the ground Kasumi was horrified worry sick for the blond along with Tina who look like she was about to enter the ring and check on him. The crowd look back at Ryu and Naruto looks like the winner was pretty obvious or was it, they finally notice something on Ryu it was enough to freak them out. Sakura was in shock as she saw a large wound crossing Ryu's chest in her years as a medic ninja, she could tell just by looking at the wound it wasn't fatal but if it wasn't treated immediately it could become fatal.

Ryu open his eyes seeing the large wound he receive at the hands of Naruto and he didn't feel upset at all, it was the other way around in all his life he had never fought someone so strong someone stronger than him this was the hardest fight he has ever face. A smile for on his lips happy or maybe he was proud that he fought someone as strong as Naruto, to him it wasn't like fighting the Yondaime Hokage like Hayate he has always wanted to fight the yellow flash of Konoha and instead he ended up fighting his son. Slowly he drop the dragon sword to the ground making a soft clank when it hit the ground, he took a long look the other way seeing Naruto's unconscious body he was a worthy opponent indeed this was the first time he was exhausted in a fight and fought with all of his strength, his fight with all of the fiends and the greater fiends along with the Archfiend was a walk in the park compare to this match.

He smile seeing the blonds' body (so this is the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto to think he was able to inflict such a wound on me with just a kunai no matter what Konoha says about you in my eyes you are a Hokage the ninja who surpassed his own father and became a legend)

The crowd gasp in shock as they saw Ryu fall to the ground unconscious now the entire crowd was even more shock they were all asking themselves who won the match or maybe it's a draw, the announcer of the match who had his jaw to the ground since the match began finally snap back to reality seeing the two fallen bodies of the ninjas waiting for someone to get up even if it looks like no one was going to get back to their feet. Suddenly everyone's eyes snap open widely as they saw somebody getting up and they couldn't believe who it was, Naruto slowly got up until he was up on one knee he panted in exhaustion the match has taken a lot of him he was completely out of chakra. Kasumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tina were the first to smile while Ayane and Hayate were still shock at the fact that he manage to defeat Ryu, he was now on his two feet looking at the stadium no one said a word they were still shock at the outcome he then look back at the fallen body of Ryu Hayabusa with a proud of smile while looking at the small wound he had on his stomach.

(Even with the flying thunder god jutsu he manage to injure me unbelievable Ryu you are the strongest opponent I have ever faced)

Sasuke and Sakura stood smiling at their blond teammate once again he has outmatch the odds in a fight and prove to be victorious, deep down inside they both knew he was going to win somehow.

(That son of a….) Sasuke thought in amusement with a smirk.

(After all this time he's still the most unpredictable ninja in the village) Sakura thought.

Kasumi and Tina along with all of the DOA fighters were smiling seeing the blond on his feet it was a sign that he has won the match somehow they knew he was going to win, the announcer went to Ryu's body he was out it was obvious who was the winner of the match.

"It's over the winner of the match and champion of the DOA 5 tournament is NARUTO"

WINNER

"Someday I will fulfill my dream and protect my precious people believe it"

After the announcer said those words the silent stadium exploded with thunderous cheering and screaming a lot of people cheering Naruto's name the blond felt so embarrassed that he blush, having an jam pack sold out stadium cheering for him it was something he wasn't expecting. He remember when he defeated Neji at the chunin exams a lot of people were cheering for his win but this time it was different, the crowd was ten times the size than the crowd at the chunin exam stadium he felt happy and embarrassed at the same time. He saw everyone smiling at him he saw Sasuke and Sakura giving him the thumbs up that said way to go Naruto you kick ass he saw Kasumi smiling at him with her cheeks blushing he didn't know why she was like that though, Tina was also smiling giving a strange look he didn't what it meant but it clearly said that I want to give you a big kiss for your amazing victory.

At Kakashi's apartment everyone was cheering the entire rookie nine and Iruka were cheering loudly for Naruto's victory for defeating one of the strongest ninjas in the world, Tsunade had anime tears shouting I'm freaking rich while Shizune was happy for the blonds victory but she sweat dropped at her master's behavior. What Naruto has done will be written in Konoha's history books the village will be talking how the son of the Yondaime and container of the Kyubi defeated the one and only Ryu Hayabusa descendant of the dragon lineage, something they never thought it would be quite possible they all knew of Ryu's strength and his reputation especially with his fight over the mighty fiends he's consider a powerful hero. But now another hero has defeated him the son of another hero who gave his life for the village, they were all proud of the blond he has done the impossible they couldn't wait when he returns to throw him the best victory party they have ever done.

Kakashi look at the television with a smile underneath his mask (sensei I hope you're watching how strong your son has become his following your footsteps to become the greatest Hokage in history)

At the children's hospital all of the children started cheering seeing that their hero has won the match and the tournament, Hyo cheer louder than the rest he knew he was going to win watching the blond winning the match have giving him more reasons to be happy for being alive not forgetting that he had cancer and he didn't have much time to live. The children's have someone to look for believe in they were all happy to meet someone who gave them hope, one thing for sure they will never forget the name of Uzumaki Naruto for the rest of their lives.

As the cheering continues in the stadium Sakura and Sasuke have come down to the ring to personally congratulate their teammate on a job well done it's not every day you see a ninja defeating Ryu Hayabusa, Sakura healed all of his wounds first since his weren't so serious she quickly went to Ryu who was the one that needed the medical help. Naruto smirk seeing his pink hair teammate healing the super ninja in a rush he could clearly see that she was worry for him, he has known Sakura for so long she was always the kind of person who was very emotional quickly even if it was a small injury to a friend she will get worry in no time and start crying. This time she was more worry after all it wasn't long when Sasuke told him about her feelings for Ryu, he couldn't be happier for her she has finally found someone to love and she was also consider lucky to like someone like him. Sakura was almost done with Ryu's wound it was a good thing she treated immediately or the wound would have turn serious, Hayate Ayane and Kasumi were next to her making sure their friend was all right they smile seeing that the wound was healed however he had the scar of the wound he receive from Naruto.

Hayate was still shock at the sight this is something he thought it would never happened, he has always thought that Ryu couldn't be defeated even if he was his best friend when he was younger he was his rival in combat. He always train hard so he could become stronger than him and beat him but every time he had his sparring matches with the young Hayabusa he was always beaten, no matter how hard he trained he could never beat his rival making him believe that he was invisible. In time he understood that he was from the ancient dragon lineage the legacy of the powerful warriors sworn to defend the world from the threats of the inhuman rampage of the creatures known as the fiends, but now tonight his theory that Ryu was unbeatable was shatter as he saw the son of Yondaime Hokage defeat him in combat now he smile now he needed to get even stronger since he was defeated and his formal rival was also defeated he couldn't get behind he was after all the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

Ayane was in the same boat as Hayate she was too shock to believe what she just witnessed tonight, to think that the same person who defeated Zack with transforming into a naked girl defeated the super ninja it was unbelievable. She has seen Ryu's strength first hand back when he was in Vigor how all of the soldiers and fiends fell upon his might follow by the greater fiends and the Archfiend, now she watches as Ryu was in the ground just healed from a wound that she thought he will never receive it made her realize how strong Naruto is and that he was really the son of the greatest ninja of all time. She gaze at her half sister Kasumi not looking at Ryu but at the blond she was smiling her eyes full of happiness, she wonder if she was really going to go through with it and tell him the truth.

Kasumi stood watching the blond with a smile on her face she was so happy for him how he has defy the odds and won against Ryu, he has made history all right after all he was the first person to defeat the super ninja. She knew he was going to win she has believe in him ever since he promised her to save her from being an missing nin, and now he has save her by letting her go to Konoha with him and become a leaf ninja. She has also knew deep in her heart that he was going to win against her brother Hayate, the blond posses a great power to never give up no matter what, she has eventually believe in him knowing that he was going to win it was his heart the most powerful weapon that Uzumaki Naruto has. She saw him reuniting with her and the other ninjas this is this was the perfect chance to tell him her feelings for him, she couldn't take it anymore she needed to tell him how much he means to her she may never get a chance like this so it was better to take it and not waste it. She saw as some of the fighters were gathering around them while the crowd was still cheering at Naruto's victory, she saw Helena, Felipe, Hitomi, Eliot, Kokoro, Lisa, Tenchi, Lei Fang and Jan Lee she also notice Christie watching keeping her distance from the group since she came here to pick up her money. She blush remembering what she was about to tell him but she finally gather some courage to do this, she smile as she slowly went to Naruto who was talking to Sasuke.

"Not bad Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk" but you're still a dobe to me"

Naruto gave him his fox grin" and you're still a teme to me"

"Congratulations on your victory Naruto" Hayate said.

"Yeah congratulations on your win I still can't believe you beat master Ryu" Ayane said.

"Naruto" Ryu said getting the attention of the group Sakura was helping him get up" I saw it you use the flying thunder god jutsu in the last second when our attacks collided I thought you didn't have chakra to use that jutsu"

"I was lucky I have enough chakra to do it one last time but you still injure me I always thought that jutsu was invincible to dodge or even block but you prove me wrong Ryu you did the impossible I'm honored to have fought someone like you"

"Likewise it was truly an honor to fight you I think the match would have been easier if I was fighting the Yondaime since you surpassed him in strength"

The blond chuckle at his comment" don't be so sure even if that was the case he would have found a way to beat you he wasn't the Yondaime Hokage for nothing"

"I guess you're right thank you for the fight Naruto" Ryu said with a smile.

"No thank you Ryu"

The two ninjas gave themselves a respectful handshake proving that they have earn respect for each other in this fight, with the conclusion of this fight new bonds are forge stronger than before and a new hope arrives for the ninjas of the Mugen Tenshin clan as well as the Haji Mom clan and the Hayabusa clan. Everyone gather around the ninjas joining in congratulating him for his victory even Jan Lee congratulate him he has finally recognize him as a worthy fighter because he defeated Ryu Hayabusa and not even himself couldn't defeat in the past tournaments.

"Naruto-san"

Naruto and everyone turn around to see Kasumi looking at him with a smile while her cheeks had a shade of pink in them gathering the some courage while her heart was beating faster this wasn't going to be easy, and now the butterflies have started to invade her stomach" Naruto-san….there's something I want to tell you"

Naruto didn't know what she wanted to tell him unlike the rest of the ninjas namely Sasuke, Sakura and Ayane who had a small smirk she was proud of her she has finally made her decision to finally tell him how she feels about him, this was the perfect chance to tell him and Kasumi have to make sure that nothing or no one interferes in the wonderful confession.

"What is it Kasumi-chan?" ask the blond jinchuuriki.

"Well I want to tell you that I l….."

"NARUTO YOU DID IT"

Everyone was startled as Tina lunge on the blond and gave him a big hug making him blush slightly she couldn't help it she was too happy for him, she has seen his amazing performance in the match she couldn't be more impressed at him, she knew that ever since the tournament started there was something about him like that he was stronger than he looks guessed it right there was more to Naruto than meets the eye. And he defeated Ryu Hayabusa who was undefeated in the DOA tournament he will definitely become famous now, she continued to embrace him tightly while Bass was watching but no longer he was the over protective type ever since Naruto had that big talk with at the hospital he has change into a better person. He still care for his daughter but now he knew she was no longer a little girl but a strong independent woman, she had the right to what to do with her life and the right to chose the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with so he was very proud of her and that she has found a great man to love and cherish.

Kasumi was watching the blond bombshell hugging Naruto like there was no tomorrow she look very happy while Naruto was blushing like an idiot, at that moment her whole world fell like crumbling down she felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. She thought that she was too late to confesses her feelings to the blond ninja they way Tina was hugging is like she was already his girlfriend, maybe she has already told him her feelings and he has accepted her into his life and she was truly too late to say anything. She gather all her inner strength so she couldn't cry deep inside she wanted to run away from the stadium and cry her eyes out, what she was feeling right now is the pain of heartbreak how painful it is but she was a strong kunoichi and ninjas were taught to never show any emotion no matter what.

Some of the people present didn't like the hugging scene Sasuke and Sakura were trying so hard not to shiver in fear because they could feel two killers intent aimed at the hugging blond, those two were none other than the siblings Hayate and Ayane. Ayane was pissed at the fact that Tina has probably told Naruto that she loves him, unlike her half sister Tina was very bold and she wasn't afraid if a challenge so it was obvious that she must've already made her move on the blond ninja and judging by the way she was hugging him looks like she was right. Hayate was holding himself from sheathing his two swords and not commit bloody murder on Tina, he knew very well how much his sister loves Naruto and here Tina was hugging him like he was her property he saw the hurtful expression in Kasumi's eyes it only fueled his anger more. He was also upset with Naruto remembering that he told to protect her and look after her she was his responsibility because of their village tradition for kissing a man the first time. He was about to put matters into his own hands when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Ayane who shook her head giving him the sing that he shouldn't interfere because this was Kasumi's fight alone even if she also wanted to join her brother in killing the blond wrestler.

Tina broke her hug even if she really likes it giving him a big smile" Naruto you were amazing congratulations"

"Thanks Tina-chan"

"Not bad kid you really have some guts fighting like that ever thought of joining the wrestling association?" Bass said.

"What wrestling?" he said surprise while Tina friendly elbow her father's side.

"Don't listen to him Naruto wrestling doesn't suits you stay the way you are" she smile at him.

"Yeah I agree Naruto you don't want to be in wrestling trust me it can be very painful" Sakura said remembering her wrestling match with Lisa she could still feel the pain in her forehead because of the steel chair she took while Lisa giggle at her comment.

"Congratulations on your win Naruto you were man just unbelievable I just hope that you um…." Zack said expecting the blond to keep his word.

He gave him his fox grin" don't worry Zack I will keep my word"

"Thank you man" Zack said cheery (YES MAN finally I'll be able to rebuild my island again)

"Congratulations on your win Naruto" the announcer said while he turn to the crowd" everyone let's give a big hand to Naruto"

The crowd exploded again cheering Naruto's name while the blond ninja felt embarrassed his whole face turn red, Sasuke grin taking a great opportunity to tease him" aw Naruto look at you're blushing looks like someone is embarrassed"

"Shut up Sasuke" he said blushing more.

Tina smirk joining Sasuke" yeah Naruto you look like a tomato"

"Leave him alone he's just embarrassed because everyone is cheering for him not to mention that thousands of people from all over the world is watching him right now" Sakura said decided to tease him too joining Sasuke and Tina.

Naruto has develop a new color of red after hearing the revelation that a lot of people have watch his match this entire time made him more embarrassed than ever, everyone was having their laugh even Kasumi despite that she was feeling heartbroken she still laugh a little. While the crowd was still cheering and the group was having their laughs Helena went to the blond with a smile.

"Naruto thank you"

"Huh for what?" he said puzzle not having a clue what she was talking about.

"For helping me make my decision I've been thinking what you told me long ago about choosing the ownership of DOATEC I have decided to take my rightful place as the new owner and continue following my father's footstep so I can fulfill his vision of the world"

The blond ninja smile seeing that she has finally made her choice and he couldn't be any happier for her" that's great Helena-san you made the right choice there are a lot of sick people who needs help I know you're father wanted you to continued his life work"

"I know that now and that's why I will continued with his legacy"

"So you're going to take over DOATEC" Hayate said getting the attention of everyone" I want the destruction of the company"

"Only because of Donovan but if Helena-san takes over there won't be no need to destroy it" Kasumi said pointing out a big truth.

"She's right Hayate as long as Donovan is in charge of DOATEC will remain our enemy however if Helena takes over as the rightful owner the company won't be a threat any longer" Ryu said agreeing with Kasumi.

"So was it going to be Hayate?" Sasuke said while everyone awaited his answer.

Hayate close his eyes not sounding so happy" as long as she doesn't manipulate human life by cloning and threatens my people then I guess its fine"

The group cheers while Helena smile it seems she can now continued with her father's work after all.

"But for that to happen" Ayane said making the group stop their cheering" Donovan must be taken out of the picture for good"

Felipe blink thinking he heard wrong while Christie went to the group looking annoyed her eyes travel to the silver color briefcase in Felipe's hand but she ignore it for now" what the hell are you talking about Donovan's dead I killed him myself"

"Looks like you miscalculated he's pretty much alive" Sasuke said while he gaze at Felipe's briefcase and grin getting the idea what was in it" Felipe is there any money in that briefcase is it for Christie?"

The group gasp except for the ninjas since they already know about Donovan Helena was looking at Felipe with a shocking expression along with the rest of the group, Felipe sighed there was no point in hiding it any longer he knew that sooner or later the truth was going to come out eventually.

"Yes its true I hire her to kill him look I know you guys have a quarrel with him but I just wanted it to end for Helena's sake" he gaze at Hayate and the ninjas he knew about his hatred for the scientist and his wishes to kill him.

"That doesn't matter now what do you mean he's alive I shoot a sniper rifle bullet in his brain no one survives that" Christie said glaring at the Uchiha for saying such comment.

"No one that is if you count someone like Orochimaru" Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru" Hitomi said puzzle along with the rest they obviously didn't know who he was.

"Let's just say he's as crazy as Donovan" Naruto said.

"Well is that true then you won't be having your pay senorita Christie" Felipe said taking custody of his briefcase full of money.

Christie growl she didn't believe that Donovan was still alive she was there when she fire the bullet hitting his brain killing him instantly, even if it wasn't so much money she still needed it so she wanted to make sure he was really dead.

"If the fight is over how about if we have a drink to celebrate Naruto's victory" Brad said ready with his bottle of sake to start drinking again his comment made everyone sweat dropped.

"It's not over yet" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded" that's right the real mission begins now"

"Yes we have to stop Donovan and DOATEC" Hayate said.

"You have my full support as always Hayate" Ryu said while Kasumi and Ayane nodded in agreement.

"Wait before we go Narut Ryu you guys are out of chakra so here take this" Sakura said while taking two black balls from her pouch she gave them to the two ninjas.

Sasuke try not to freak out at the sight of the black balls of course he knew what they were it was Sakura's famous soldier pills, Naruto was in the same boat he has tasted her soldier pills when he was training to learn his futon rasenshuriken and they taste like crap. Sakura saw her blond teammates expression and she knew he wasn't going to eat it he has tasted enough of them and he felt like dying from the unique taste, unlike Naruto Ryu was calm he look to be grateful for Sakura's generosity he didn't have no problem taking the soldier pill it's his risk.

"Are those soldier pills?" Ayane ask.

"Yes they are my special soldier pills I focus on nutrition over taste so don't expect that you will be eating a chocolate ball" she said with a sweat dropped giving them the warning.

"I need all the strength for the upcoming fight so I won't argue with taking it" Ryu said while pulling his mask off and ate the mud ball…um I mean the healthy soldier pill.

Everyone saw as Ryu chew and swallow the pill however he didn't reacted or even flinch from the horrible taste, Naruto's jaw along with Sasuke's jaw hit th ground they were both so shock that he didn't choke or puke the disgusting mud ball even Sakura was very impressed by his reaction. She gaze at Naruto who was freak out he obviously didn't wanted to eat the pill he rather face a thousand deaths than to eat her disgusting mud ball, of course she knew him too well and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Naruto what are you waiting for eat the pill" Sakura demanded.

"Um….Sakura-chan I appreciate that you're giving me one of your awesome soldier pills but I'm fine I can fight the way I am now you know me I'm very strong" he said sounding as honest as he could.

"Eat the damn pill NOW" she said getting angry while Sasuke shook his head feeling sorry for his best friend.

"Naruto just concentrate in eating the pill and ignore the taste completely that's how I did it" Ryu said giving him some advice.

"How the heck did you do that they taste like crap" he said shock while gulp seeing Sakura glaring at him he then went on his knees begging to the pink hair kunoichi" please Sakura-chan I don't want to eat it spare me the torture"

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment while Sakura sighed in defeat" fine Naruto don't eat it I swear you're still so immature"

"Thanks Sakura-chan" he gave her a positive thumbs up until Sakura stomp her foot in his" AAAAAAHHHHHHH" he open his mouth wide giving her the chance to put the soldier pill in his mouth.

They sweat dropped again while the blond started chewing the pill because Sakura was giving him one of her famous glares, he finally swallow it letting the terrible taste haunted his taste buds he felt sick to his stomach he fought the urge to throw up because Sakura was still glaring at him. After a couple of seconds he finally manage to regain himself from the feeling of being sick and got back to normal, he face his comrades who were ready to move out even if the crowd was still cheering for his victory.

"Well are we going?" Naruto ask.

"Yes it's time to defeat Donovan once and for all" Hayate said.

"Wait you guys can't go you still don't know the location to DOATEC headquarters but luckily I have found the location just let me get my lab top it's in my car" Lisa said.

"All right Lisa we're counting on you" Sakura said.

Lisa nodded she was about to leave the stadium when suddenly.

BOOM BOOM KABOOM

Everyone gasp in shock as they saw parts of the stadium exploding the crowd along with the announcer started fleeing while screaming for their lives, the fighters stood still watching at some of the flames caused by the explosion. The people were screaming thinking some kind of catastrophe has occur like a bomb has been planted in the stadium a terrorist attack, but the fighters knew it was no terrorist attack once they gaze at the ones responsible for the attack. The leaf ninjas were the first to gasp as they saw something they weren't expecting to see here, at the entrance to the ring there were dozens of sound ninja's and they look like they were ready for the kill. They all surrounded the entire DOA fighters it seems they didn't have a choice but to fight; everyone took their fighting stances it was going to be a long night, the sound ninjas took kunais while others took explosive kunais ready to throw them.

"So it has begun" Ryu said.

"Looks like Orochimaru have already made his move" Sasuke said.

"Don't underestimate them?" Jan Lee said.

"We seen to be outnumber" Eliot said.

"Numbers aren't anything as long we have the advantage in the fight" Tenchi said.

"They make look strong but we are stronger" Lei Fang said.

"This is great I can finally stretch my muscles in this tournament after all I've been wanted to relieve my stress after I got disqualified" Bass said while crackling his neck.

"Just don't push yourself too hard daddy" Tina said.

"We have to stop Donovan's ambitions once and for all" Helena said.

"I'm with you on this too" Hitomi said while giving Hayate a wink and he cough hiding a small blush.

"Same here" Kokoro said.

"I will help too I can't have a drink if they are people who wants to kill me" Brad said.

"Es hora de bailar" Felipe said with a grin.

Kasumi gasp seeing the sound ninjas charging at them" here they come"

"Let's get them" Naruto said he charge at them with the rest of the fighters.

(Song: Undone by All that remains)

The sound ninjas threw their shurikens but Sasuke was quick as he blocked all of them with Kusanagi the battle has begun, the fighters started their battle against the sound ninjas. Jan Lee and Lei Fang team up as they used their tag team throws while Eliot and Kokoro triple team up with Brad who quickly beat a large bunch of them, Tina and Lisa team up with Helena the three ladies beat more of them but not before Lisa and Tina use their tag team throw. Bass and Zack team up using their tag team throw while the big wrestler use a tombstone pile driver on one of them, Tenchi was having a blast as he was kicking at every direction sound ninjas were falling in no time. Felipe punch another sound while blocking a couple of attacks he use a flying hitting another one while Christie was holding her own against them, Hitomi has team up with Hayate and together they have taken out half of the sound ninja forces making them a powerful team the same with Sakura and Ryu using their tag team move. Kasumi and Ayane team up beating the crap of more sound ninjas the sisters were too much for them and they have manage to break their number using their tag team move, finally Naruto and Sasuke team up and they were the strongest team defeating more sound ninjas than everyone else. In just one hour all of the sound ninjas were defeated and the fighters stood their ground waiting for more of them to come, once they realized that no one else was coming they finally relax it was over for now.

(End of song)

"Man look at this place" Tenchi said looking at the ground of the ring filled with the bodies of the sound ninjas.

"They weren't even worth a challenge" Jan Lee said.

"I feel like something's not right here these sound ninjas were so weak Orochimaru would've never send weak opponents to fight all of us" Sasuke said.

"That's because they are just a proto type of a experiment I have work on"

The group gasp as they gaze at the entrance of to the ring suddenly soldiers enter the ring pointing their rifles on them their lasers aim at them, the ninjas along with Helena growl as they saw the initials of DOATEC written in their uniform. They stood still they were outnumber but it wasn't going to be easy to attack them since they were armed unlike the sound ninjas, they saw a figure entering the ring he went to the middle next to the soldiers. They didn't recognize the person the person but Felipe and Helena did, Felipe was shock he thought he was seeing a ghost or that maybe he was dreaming but it was no dream looks like Sasuke was right after all. Helena glare at the man in front of her wearing his lab coat, hatred fill her as she was staring at the man who was responsible for her parents death the same man who took control of her father's company.

"Donovan" she said in pure anger surprising the entire group.

"So you're Donovan" Hayate said glaring at him he was ready to pull his two swords so he can finally have his revenge on him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Donovan said while the soldiers click their rifles ready to fire" one wrong move and they will kill you they won't stop firing until I tell them to stop"

Everyone stood still for now they couldn't fight while Hayate, Ryu and Ayane really wanted to have a piece of him after so long they finally meet face to face with man who has done a lot of damage to their village, killing him was the only thought running in their heads.

Naruto growl (I could take care of all of them with the flying thunder god jutsu but I'm still recovering from my match with Ryu even with Sakura-chan's soldier pill I still don't have enough chakra to use it)

"So you finally show your face Donovan and all this time I thought you were a coward who likes to hide from the persons who wants you dead" Hayate said with anger in his voice.

Donovan chuckle" I wanted to come here and witness the results of project SOUND, however just by looking the experiment turn out to be a huge failure it matters not these sound ninjas only have five percent of their strength increase so even the weakest opponent could've defeated all of them"

"So what are you going to do now Donovan are you going to kill us all and get it over with?" Helena said still glaring at him.

A slight grin appear on his features" well not yet I still have a purpose to let you all live this year's tournament was a huge success if I do say so myself I have created powerful weapons and earn a wonderful partnership with someone who shares my ideals"

The Konoha ninjas along with the other ninjas knew who he was talking about, Sasuke glare at the man while tightening his fist" where is he…..where's Orochimaru?"

He chuckle" not to worry you will meet him soon enough….sooner than you think"

Felipe started laughing getting the attention of the group maybe he was has finally lost it" I would've never believe it if I saw it with my own eyes you really are alive Donovan I was really convince you were dead when that bullet hit your brain"

"So you really are a traitor you hire an assassin to take me out but I'm always one step ahead Orochimaru knew it was a trap so he send one of his fake bodies to take my place, I was very impressed how real and alike was that body it sure fool you"

"Actually Donovan I'm very glad you're alive because now I can take you with me I have enough evidence to lock you out for good"

Donovan didn't said a word while the group and Helena was puzzle what he meant by that" Felipe what are you talking about?"

"Helena the truth about me is simple I'm with the FBI I came to the tournament on a undercover mission to arrest Donovan since we have been investigating him for quite some time now and now that we have all the evidence you are finish, but after I heard your story Helena I wanted to take justice by my own hands but the assassination failed. However I don't know if I should lock you up in a cell and spend the rest of your life in it or let the revenge hungry ninjas take justice in their own hands and give you a very painful death"

"I like that choice better" Hayate said glaring at Donovan dying to kill him however Donovan wasn't fazed by the threat.

Donovan chuckle with a grin" those are some tough choices but I have some other business to attend to, but first I have one last favor to do for my partner"

The group gasp as Donovan release a snake from his sleeve heading rapidly at Helena the snake took a sword from his mouth and stab her in her chest, everyone gasp in horror as Helena fell to the ground while Donovan called the snake back.

"HELENA" Felipe shouted he went to her side checking on her she was bleeding a lot Hitomi, Lei Fang, Kokoro were next to him they were all of worry sick while her cousin Kokoro started sobbing.

Ayane glare at him" that really came out of nowhere I didn't know Donovan could do that"

"That's not Donovan" Sasuke said with a glare along with Naruto and Sakura" isn't that right….Orochimaru"

(Music: Naruto soundtrack Orochimaru's theme)

Donovan gave a very similar wicked grin he started laughing" it's been a while Sasuke-kun" he then reach to his face and tear his flesh making the group gasp while others were disgusted at the sight, the Konoha ninjas glare hard at the man in front of them looking at a similar yellow snake eye and pale skin.

He finally rip his mask completely shocking everyone now standing in front of them was the snake sanin Orochimaru while Sasuke started losing control, he once thought that he killed him three years ago and now here he was standing before him because he made a slight mistake" Orochimaru my only regret being with you is that I didn't kill Kabuto back then otherwise you wouldn't be standing here"

Orochimaru grin" we all make mistakes even you Sasuke-kun I must admit Donovan has become a potential partner his technology have really help me a lot"

"Enough it's time for you to die" Sasuke said.

"That's right that's our mission we enter this tournament knowing that you might eventually show up" Sakura said.

"And now that you are here we can finally fulfill our mission in the name of Konoha and all of the people you have killed Orochimaru you will finally die here" Naruto said while Sasuke and Sakura got into a fighting stance along with the ninjas of the Mugen Tenshin clan and Ryu.

The snake gave another sadistic grin" you three sound so amusing don't get desperate if you really want to fight me then I will be in DOATEC secret headquarters they are located underneath Donovan's mansion I have enough sound ninjas to keep you all entertrain I am going to use them to spread terror across the ninja nations and the rest of the world, I'll be waiting for you….Sasuke-kun" he then vanish and the DOATEC soldiers left the ring and the stadium.

(End of Orochimaru's theme)

Sasuke growl" damn that bastard always running away"

"We have to go after him" Naruto said.

"HELENA please hang on" Felipe said worry sick.

The ninjas gasp they almost forgot that Helena was hurt Sakura went to her checking on her" let me handle this I have to neutralize the poison that was in Orochimaru's sword"

"We have to take her to a hospital" Kokoro said between sobs.

"No it will be too late by then I have to take care of her wound right now" Sakura said.

"But she….." Felipe said but Naruto stop him.

"Felipe let Sakura-chan handle this she's the best medic in our village"

He nodded while carrying her bridal style" all right Sakura what are we going to do?"

"Let's get her to somewhere else to treat her wound"

"All right lead the way" Felipe said.

They left the ring in a hurry because right now Helena's life was hanging in the balance they were all hoping that she didn't die that there was time to save her, now her life was in the hands of Konoha's best medic ninja Tsunade's successor in medical ninjutsu Haruno Sakura.

To be continued

Another evil cliffhanger jutsu I love it what will happen next will Helena survive or will she die please review and see you next time farewell.

Next chapter: Mission destroy DOATEC

DOA 5 tag team throws here's the next team:

Felipe and Helena

Before the match begins they gave themselves a bow like they are about to dance while Felipe says "shall we have this dance?"

When Felipe enters the fight they both used a flying kick

When Helena enters the fight Felipe give her a push in order to perform his flying kick it can take a lot of damage when opponent is in critical mode.

When they win the match he pulles her closer and says" que pase ya te cansastes de bailar"

More tag teams in the upcoming chapter's farewell remember to review and thank you for reading the story and reviewing.


	31. Mission destroy DOATEC

Chapter 31 Mission destroy DOATEC

Disclaimer: it's sad it's really sad but I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive.

DOA stadium

After minutes of searching the group were able to find a medical room in the stadium, they were lucky that the tournament committee agree to have a room to treat injuries in the stadium. Sakura put Helena on the bed followed by Felipe who was worry sick about her well being, soon they were joined by the rest of the fighters some were really worry for Helena, from Lei Fang who was a good friend of the opera singer to Hitomi, Tina, Kasumi and especially her cousin Kokoro who was sobbing a lot while her boyfriend Eliot was doing everything he could to conform her. Everyone watch as Sakura check on Helena, everyone was worry about her condition except for Naruto and Sasuke they weren't worry at all they all knew the pink hair teammate too well and her skills in medical ninjutsu. They have seen her progress in succeeding the fifth Hokage Tsunade becoming one of the best medics in Konoha, she was also the head of the medical team so they knew there was nothing to worry about because Helena was in good hands indeed. Felipe was next to her unconscious body never leaving her side he was only focusing on her and nothing more, he saw as Sakura open up some of her clothing in order to see the wound she has caused by the snake sanin Orochimaru.

Sakura saw the big wound in her stomach she was bleeding a lot she needed to do this quickly (the wound is too big the bleeding can be stop easily, but the poison has already enter her body I have to stop it from spreading her entire body or she will die this is going to take some time) she immediately tied her shoulder length pink hair in a short pig tail.

Naruto and Sasuke knew when she tied her hair like that it meant she was going to get down to business, she turned to the whole group" all right everyone I need a few things, first of all I need something to suppress the bleeding and some wet towels"

"Got it wet towels" Naruto said leaving the room in a hurry.

"Um….Sakura-san I have some ointment will that do?" ask Kasumi taking a small bottle from her uniform.

"Yes this will do thanks Kasumi" she took the bottle and opening it taking a large amount and started spreading the cream on the wound, slowly the bleeding has stop at least that was one problem taken care off.

"Sakura will she be all right?" ask a worry Felipe.

"Don't worry Felipe I promise she will be fine" replied the pink hair kunoichi.

Naruto arrive with the wet towels while Sakura took her medical kit as she got started for the healing treatment, some of the group decided to leave the room and wait outside this was going to be a long treatment and Sakura was going to need the concentration necessary for the operation to be successful. The only ones that decided to stay were the ninjas; they wanted to assist the medic ninja in any way possible like a certain dragon ninja. Ryu has been staring at Sakura since she begun the operation for some reason he couldn't get his eyes off of her, the way she was treating the injure woman prove that she was indeed a remarkable medic ninja not losing her focus or patience staying calm no matter how drastic or desperate the situation might turn. Now as he gazes at her doing her job as a medic ninja he has develop a new level of respect for her and something else he couldn't understand, he knew she was very talented and smart she has all the qualities of a perfect kunoichi brains strength and beauty, the last part made him imagine Sakura smiling at him with that sweet smile of hers. He erased the pleasant thought and focus on the operation, Sakura started healing the wound while checking her pulse.

(No this is taking too long by the time I healed the wound the poison will spread through her whole body I can't waste time, no matter what happens I can't let the poison reach her heart or it's over) she was in deep thought while looking at the injure Helena (saving lives is what a medic ninja do there is one jutsu that will help me healed the wound completely and extract the poison out of her body quickly I can do it)

She remember reading in one of the medical ninjutsus from the scrolls that Ryu gave her from his clan she has memorize every single hand seal now all she needed to do was to apply the right amount of chakra to perform the jutsu correctly" Helena can you hear me?"

The blond woman only gave a slow nod telling her that she was still conscious but barely Sakura needed to be fast she didn't have too much time" good because I'm going to use a jutsu that will healed the wound and get rid of the poison however the procedure it's going to be a little painful so I need you to stay with me here okay?"

She made another nod again while Sakura perform the hand seals which the rest of the ninjas didn't recognize it, but Ryu did after all he recognizes jutsus from his own clan he saw as Sakura's right hand turn completely green the color of healing chakra. Her hand enter Helena's wound making her flinch in pain she started moving desperately, Naruto and Sasuke hold her preventing her from moving the jutsu's success will be determine by keeping the patient still. Sakura knew that it wasn't going to be easy to heal her injury with the jutsu since the jutsu cause pain to the patient, her hand went deeper inside her body making Helena yell but she was unable to move because of the two ninjas holding her tightly. Kasumi was worry watching the scene while Hayate, Ayane and Ryu were quiet watching the whole operation hoping that it would be a success, Ryu however knew that she was going to be successful because he has a lot of faith in the pink hair kunoichi and her abilities.

Outside of the room the group heard the screams and grew even worry for their friend, Felipe was the one who was feeling worst than then the rest along with Kokoro. The others who were worry but not so worry like Felipe were Hitomi, Lei Fang, Tina and Lisa, they really wanted for Helena to get better. Felipe gaze at the closed door of the room hoping that Sakura really save his girlfriend life, he watched believing that she could do it.

(Sakura I believe in you please save Helena)

Back in the room Naruto and Sasuke were still holding Helena while Sakura still had he hand inside of her, her healing chakra was working she was healing the wound while extracting all of the poison that was send to her by Orochimaru's sword. After several minutes Sakura manage to suck all of the poison from her body before it spread out completely, she stuck her hand out from her stomach the group gasp seeing that she was holding a purple bubble she put in a small container before she started bandaging her wound. She smiled as she finished with bandaging her wound it was another successful operation, Naruto and Sasuke release their holding, they saw that she has finally calm down and she was resting peacefully.

"There it's done she will be fine now"

Naruto smile" you have done it again Sakura-chan"

"Thank goodness Helena-san is safe now" Kasumi said feeling relief.

"That was impressive" Hayate said.

"I'll say" Ayane said.

"What would you expect she's the best medic in Konoha" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I have to agree" Ryu said gazing at Sakura" you master the medical jutsus from my clan you truly are Tsunade's successor"

She blush from the compliment" well I only master one of them the rest are a bit hard to learn I need some time to master the rest"

"Nevertheless you did a very good job" Ryu said.

Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi were starting at the dragon ninja strangely.

(I know Ryu too well and he has never given compliments so much something is up with him) Hayate thought.

(Well this is a surprise looks like master Ryu might be interested in Sakura) Ayane thought with a smirk.

(Sakura-san is looking at Hayabusa the same way I used to look at him that is before I met Naruto-san) Kasumi thought while giggling.

"I think we should tell the good news to Felipe and the others" Naruto said.

Sakura as she open the door meeting the group while Felipe went to her with concern filling his eyes.

"Sakura how is she?"

"Don't worry Felipe she's fine now I healed the wound and extracted all of the poison from her body she's resting now"

Hearing this the group felt relief there were good news indeed and Felipe felt like crying a few tears escape from his green eyes, he quickly dried them off while looking at Sakura" can I see her?"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

He enter the room while getting near her feeling so happy and relief that she was going to be all right, he took her hand and stroke it gently feeling her warm he didn't know what he would do if she would have died he loves her so much. Sakura smile seeing him next to her she decided to close the door so he could spend time with her alone, as soon as she close the door she was surrounded by the ladies of the tournament Hitomi, Lei Fang, Kokoro, Tina and Lisa.

Kokoro embrace her while sobbing" oh Sakura-san thank so much for saving my cousin I didn't know what would I do if something must've happened to her"

"No problem I'm just glad I was able to help" she said feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah Sakura-san you're the best" Hitomi said.

"Were glad you help Helena" Tina said.

"Yeah we are grateful to have someone like you if we have taken her to the hospital it would've been too late" Lisa said.

"You're the best" Lei Fang said.

By now Sakura was so embarrassed that her whole face was bright red, while the ninjas were watching the scene with amusement Naruto and Sasuke smirk at the sight of their teammate embarrassed by the compliments because she wasn't used to of being complimented a lot.

"Thank you everyone I'm a medic so it's my job to save lives"

The ninjas went to them gazing at Sakura" It's time" Hayate said.

She nodded while leaving the group they enter the room to check on Helena; however Lisa went to the ninjas getting their attention.

"Wait you guys I there's something you should all see"

"What is it?" ask Naruto.

"You'll see" she replied while walking passed them.

"Lisa we don't have time for this we have a mission to accomplish" Hayate said not interested what she wanted to show them.

"Well Hayate this has to do with the ninjas that attack the stadium earlier"

"The sound ninjas what about them?" ask Sasuke.

"Follow me you guys to see for yourselves before we left the arena so that Sakura treated Helena I kind look behind the mask of those ninjas and….." she paused leaving the group in suspense.

"And what?" ask Sakura.

She didn't answer but they arrived at the stadium where the final match was held and where they fought against the sound ninjas who were the result of an experiment made by Donovan, the corpse of the fallen ninjas were still present they follow Lisa as she went to the sound ninja she unmasked. Once they saw the face of the sound ninjas they all gasp in pure shock at what they were seeing, the face of the sound was very familiar indeed it was none other than the face of Hayate they couldn't believe it especially Kasumi who was still too shocked too believe it.

"What the….why is that ninja looks like Hayate?" ask Naruto.

"It's not a transformation jutsu" Sakura said checking the body.

"It's not a genjutsu either" Sasuke said with his sharingan on.

"No it's none of the above" Hayate said sternly while both Kasumi and Ayane were looking at him worry.

"Hayate…." Kasumi said softly.

"All of them look the same" Ryu said as he unmasked the rest of the bodies of the sound ninjas revealing Hayate's face.

Lisa nodded" Donovan must be using data from the Epsilon project he obviously created clones from Hayate"

"Well he failed miserably creating those clones those ninjas were too weak we beat them easily" Ayane said.

"Remember what Orochimaru said that they were a thirty percent in strength so they weren't so strong, but the next time we fight them they won't be the same weaklings from before" Sasuke said.

"It won't make a difference that they were going to beat them and anyone that get in our way" Hayate said.

"So were finally going to infiltrate DOATEC headquarters" Ryu said.

"Yes it's time that we stop Donovan and his crazy ambition once and for all" Hayate said.

"I'm with you always master Hayate" Ayane said.

"The same with me" Ryu said.

"Me too I want to help too let's stop DOATEC together" Kasumi said.

"Hey don't forget you guys are not alone were going to help too" Naruto said.

"We also want to stop Orochimaru stopping Donovan is a bonus" Sasuke said.

It's time to fulfill our mission" Sakura said putting her black gloves.

"You guys are all going to infiltrate Donovan's headquarters you all know that you have to go to his mansion but he will be expecting you" Lisa said.

"We already know where to go I know where Donovan's study is since I've been there before" Hayate said.

"I see you guys be careful and also I'm going to do my part to help you too this my way of breaking my past from DOATEC and Donovan, Hayate I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me after what I did to you I know you must hate me"

"No need to apologize Lisa I can see that you regret working for Donovan I learn that sometimes everyone needs a second chance so I forgive you, however you're welcome to help in the destruction of DOATEC"

Lisa was surprise hearing this she remembers when she met him back at the tri tower he was a bit coldhearted and serious but now he was a complete different person (is this really Hayate?). She then left the arena while Naruto went to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Huh yeah sure"

They left leaving the group a couple of feet away.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well I'm sure such an awesome medic ninja like yourself must've found a way to you know….how to cure my injuries when I used the futon rasenshuriken"

She blink at this and knew where this was going immediately" Naruto you are not using that jutsu ever again Tsunade-sama warn you and it's extremely dangerous to use, remember the kind of damage it can caused you so forget about using that jutsu"

"But Sakura-chan with the upcoming battle I have a feeling I may need to use it and besides you're the best medic in Konoha by now you must have already found a way to heal my injuries caused by the futon rasenshuriken" he gave her the sad puppy eyes.

Sakura shiver in terror" stop okay don't do that it's creepy" she sighed knowing him he wasn't going to stop nagging about it she then took a small bottle from her medical pouch" here it's a serum I develop to heal the injuries in your hand it will began to heal after you have used the jutsu, I haven't tested it yet so I suggest that you don't use that jutsu"

Naruto gave his fox grin while taking the small bottle in his pocket" Sakura-chan you're the best I knew I could count on you"

"No seriously Naruto don't use that jutsu okay?"

"But Sakura-chan what's the point in making the serum if I won't use the jutsu again" he gave her an innocent look.

"Don't play smart ass with me I mean it that jutsu is too powerful and too risky to use" she scolded.

"I believe in your medical skills Sakura-chan so I believe the serum will work so don't worry about it" he gave her his fox grin again while Sakura sighed.

"How am I kidding even if I tell you not to use it you're still going to use that jutsu just be careful"

"Don't I always?"

"Nope never" she said with a smirk.

He grinned again while the rest of the ninjas were getting inpatient with the discussion.

"Hey are you two done talking we have a mission" Ayane said.

"Right sorry about that so were ready" Naruto said.

"Let's go and stop Donovan once and for all" Hayate said.

The ninjas nodded and without warning they all vanish from sight they didn't know that they were being watch, Tina has watched the whole scene with some jealousy in her. She wasn't worry that Naruto just left to face off and destroy an evil organization like DOATEC and a madman like Donovan, she was jealous at the fact that Kasumi went with him the thought of him spending time with the orange hair kunoichi made her really jealous. She finally stop her thinking and went inside she needed to talk to Lisa, maybe there was a way to help Naruto after all and she doesn't mind to help in any way she could at all.

DOATEC headquarters

Donovan was in a large chamber similar to where alpha 152 was created only this time they were four capsules, all four of them have the DOATEC logo and it read top secret biohazard. He smile after so long they were finally ready hit top secret weapons have been finally finished, they were ready to be tested. After a long time of creating them all the time and hard work is finally going to be paid off, the perfect weapons of DOATEC and the future of all super soldiers now all he needed to do is to test their power. He grin evilly he already knows the perfect opponents to test their might, what better way to test them against the strongest ninjas of Konoha the Mugen Tenshin clan and the Hayabusa clan. This time he was going to make sure they all die and to finally have them out of his way for good, his thinking was finally interrupted when the doors of the chamber hiss open and Orochimaru came Donovan didn't even look behind him he was only focusing on the four capsules.

"If you're back that means you have delivered the message"

The snake sanin grin" yes it 's been done they should be heading here any minute now they all seem to be quite restless to come here and get rid of you, I must say I was glad to see my formal apprentice too bad the reunion has to be cut short"

Donovan chuckle" then the time has finally come I will finally get rid of those ninjas this place will be their grave"

"Still is best not to underestimated them especially the ninjas from Konoha those three are suppose to become the future sanins of the leaf, at least I taught Sasuke-kun well"

"You don't have to tell me Orochimaru those ninjas have destroyed my facilities like it was nothing to them but I will make sure they pay dearly with their lives, they will all die tonight I have call every guard in security the entire facility is surrounded by them the same as the mansion. If they manage to get pass all of them we will go with plan B, if that doesn't work we'll go with plan C the most effective so in other words we have three chances to kill them"

"Just make sure you fulfill your end of the bargain" replied the snake sanin.

"Not to worry he will be yours I will make sure he doesn't get kill"

"I want to test my new body and what better way to test it against my formal apprentice" he then left the chamber while Donovan got back to look at the four capsules.

Donovan grin (my secret weapons will get rid of those ninjas once and for all)

Orochimaru was walking the halls of the facility while grinning (Donovan you have served me well once I get rid of Sasuke-kun I will get rid of you too and take over your precious company with its technology I can create millions of super soldiers to take over the entire world I will reign supreme)

Konoha fire country territory (Hokage's office)

Tsunade was looking from the window of her office at the view of the village sure she was happy because she won a lot of money in her bet during the final match of the tournament, but now she was feeling uneasy because she saw when the sound ninjas attack the stadium she was right all along Orochimaru was going to make an appearance in the tournament. The time has come the tournament has finally ended and now her ninjas were going to confront Donovan and Orochimaru for the sake of fulfilling the mission, the council has made a decision to kill the snake sanin once and for all since he was considered a huge threat to Konoha and the other hidden villages. She agree with the council and decided to send her best to get the job done, the true purpose of the mission was to kill Orochimaru so it was an assassination mission but with the bonus to make the Mugen Tenshin clan their allies. She didn't agree with the alliance with the ninja clan in the first place because it was a special request from Danzou and she didn't like it in the least, she has never trusted the war hawk in the first place her guess is that she wanted Konoha to become more powerful than ever and too much power will make the village a huge threat to the other ninja villages. For now she decided to go with his wishes she has no choice because the rest of the council agree with Danzou's request, suddenly Shizune enter the office with her pet pig Tonton.

"Tsunade-sama are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine but I should ask you the same thing you're the one who looks like worry, care to tell me what's on your mind"

The raven hair woman stood quiet and she's right something was bothering her she look back at her" Tsunade-sama I am worry will they be able to handle Orochimaru"

"That's a trick question Shizune of course they can I have faith in those three they will be fine"

"But aren't you forgetting that is not just Orochimaru that they have to face but that madman Donovan as well maybe we should send some reinforcements to aid them in the battle"

Tsunade sighed" Shizune you're worrying too much so what if they have to fight Donovan too he's just a weakling compare to Orochimaru, don't forget they aren't the only ones who are going after them but the ninjas from the Mugen Tenshin clan and Ryu Hayabusa are also coming I'm sure that they have joined forces to take them down. With those kind of ninjas helping them they can take on an army of ninjas and defeat them all"

"I wonder if Hayate has agree to form an alliance with us"

"Maybe maybe not, but knowing that brat I'm sure he has change his mind in whether he's not interested in forming the alliance" she smile thinking about a certain blond ninja.

"Even if this is a request from Danzou I don't trust him though"

"I don't trust him either but for now I will let him do what he likes besides, I still have him under ANBU watch the moment he does something out of the line I will stop him and make sure he's lock in prison for good"

Near Donovan's mansion

Hiding in the trees a few miles away from the mansion the seven ninjas were standing tall ready to make their move, Hayate had his bow and arrows ready the same with Ryu he had his dragon fiends bow and quiver of arrows, Sakura had brought all of her gear including her sword. Kasumi had her sword and all of her equipment along with her sword who used to belong to Hayate, Ayane had all of her shurikens and kunais ready along with her double beam saber and Naruto and Sasuke had all of their gear ready to start the infiltration. Finally after so long of fighting they were going to infiltrate the mansion leading to DOATEC secret headquarters, for Hayate this was his dream come true he was finally going to have his vengeance of the damn company that have attacked his clan village over and over again. It started when he was capture and they try turn him into a superhuman soldier making him the ultimate weapon, until he was saved by Lisa he remember when she set him free and help him escape from the facility eventually she left him in Germany where he was found by Hitomi's father. After that incident they attacked his village yet again capturing the leader of the Haji Mon clan Genra who was Ayane's adopted father, he remembers how upset his half sister was when she found out of his abduction by DOATEC turning him into the mighty weapon Omega. Now as he gazes at the mansion it was time to finish what he started with his ninjas at the DOATEC tri tower, tonight he will have his revenge against the bio company and his owner Victor Donovan.

For the ninjas of Konoha this was the moment they were waiting for finally after so long they have finally been given a chance to kill the traitor of Konoha Orochimaru, the snake sanin was the number one enemy of the leaf village responsible for killing the third Hokage performing illegal experiments on human bodies and murder of the fourth Kazekage from their ally village Suna the sand village. They were ready and stronger than before, Tsunade has entrusted them to fulfill this mission and kill Orochimaru this was one mission they were going to succeed together with their new allies.

"The whole place looks quiet" Naruto said.

"Knowing Donovan the whole mansion must be filled with guards" Hayate said.

"It's to be expected he is expecting us" Ryu said.

"I'm ready when you are Hayate" Kasumi said.

"Let's end this for good" Sasuke said.

"Do we even have a plan for this?" ask Sakura.

"Yes we go in kill everyone that gets in our way and we get out" Ayane said.

"But most importantly we kill Donovan" Hayate said.

"And Orochimaru" Sasuke added.

"Let's do this" Naruto said.

They vanish using their stealth skills they manage to get in front of the mansion without being notice, Naruto took notice as he went to the front door while the rest of the ninjas gave him the are you insane look.

"What the hell are you doing?" ask Ayane.

"Were going to attack through the front door" replied the blond.

"But Naruto-san won't that be pretty obvious for the enemy to know" Kasumi said.

"No it will be obvious if we took another route like coming to the windows or the roof they won't suspect us going to the front door" he gave a positive wink.

"This feels like a suicide move" Hayate said with a sweat dropped.

"You know I hate it when Naruto is right and he's right they will be least expecting us coming to the front door" Sasuke said.

"And besides I'm sure that they can't be that many of them" Naruto said.

He didn't know that the entire mansion was full of guards with automatic rifles with laser aiming they were waiting for the intruders to come.

"All right Naruto let's do this" Hayate said (I hope I don't regret this)

Naruto nodded and they all gasp when he knock on the door while Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at his action.

(So much for having the element of surprise) Sasuke thought.

(Great Naruto has done it again) Sakura thought.

"Who is it?" came the voice from one of the guards behind the door.

Naruto smile" PIZZA DELIVERY" he shouted while the ninjas were shock at this was it stupidity or maybe he had one hell of a plan to infiltrate the place.

"What we didn't order any pizza"

"Yes you did I have a pizza here for Mr. Donovan this is the right address right?" he then took ten explosive kunais and carefully and stab them on the door the ninjas already got the message what he was trying to do and they went to take cover.

(I guess I was wrong about him I thought he had a dead wish) Ayane thought.

Naruto took cover hearing the footsteps of the guard obviously he was going to answer the door, the guard however was leading a large group because he knew there was something funny because he remember that Donovan didn't order any pizza, it was something odd and perhaps it was a trap. He slowly turn the door knob while giving the group the signal to prepare to fire, they click their rifles just as the guard open the door he saw the explosive kunais ready to blow up he gasp in shock having the idea what it means.

"OH SHIT FALL BACK"

BOOM

They were all killed in the explosion.

"ATTACK TAKE NO PRISONERS" shouted Hayate.

(Song: any heavy metal song of your like or take no prisoners by Megadeth)

The ninjas charge entering the mansion Hayate took his swords while Ryu unsheathed his dragon sword, Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi and Sakura unsheathed her sword Ayane took her double beam saber and Kasumi unsheathed her sword. Naruto made his shadow clone jutsu creating ten clones they all did the flying thunder god jutsu killing over fifty guards while Ryu and Hayate killed twenty, Kasumi and Ayane killed a couple of guards and Sakura quickly killed more of them with her swords thanks to the teachings of Ryu. The guards fire their rifles but the ninjas were too quick for even their bullets, they all threw their shurikens and kunais killing a large amount of the soldiers. They all look that the place look empty but they could've call for reinforcements and they could get here any second now, they all gaze at Hayate who nodded they all knew what to do or where to go they followed him since he knew the location to Donovan's study. They went to the stairs heading to the second floor where Donovan's study is located, they met up with more guards on the way Sasuke activated his sharingan casting a genjutsu that they were on fire giving the advantage to Ryu and Hayate to kill all of them.

As they walk the halls of the second floor they more guards came at them but they were kill in a blink of an eye thanks to Naruto for using the flying thunder god jutsu, they rush to the halls not wanting to waste anymore time fighting the guards. They followed Hayate to a door that leads to his study but they were caught in surprise, as soon as they open the door they were more soldiers in Donovan's study they all fire their rifles hitting them they were all killed on the spot. Before they check the bodies they all vanish in a cloud of smoke was replace by wooden logs, they all gasp seeing a paper bombs stick to the logs they there was a large explosion in the study killing all of the soldiers. The real ninjas appeared and they started looking for the secret passage that will lead to DOATEC's underground headquarters, following Lisa's instructions they started searching through his large collection of books in his bookcases. They all took book after book until they found the switch that open the secret passage, suddenly Hayate pick a book but he couldn't get it off from the bookcase making a quick clicking sound.

(End of song)

They all saw that the bookcases open like two double doors further ahead they saw an elevator that was only going down, no need to guess where is going.

"Finally I thought we were never going to find it" Naruto said.

"Let's go and give Donovan and Orochimaru our welcome" Sasuke said with a smirk.

(Prepare yourself Donovan tonight you will die) Hayate thought.

(Prepare yourself Orochimaru tonight you will finally die) Naruto thought.

"Let's get this over with" Ayane said.

They nodded as they went to the elevator the door open and they enter, closing the doors and went to the bottom level heading to DOATEC underground headquarters the battle to stop Donovan is about to begin and they all knew that he was expecting them the question is what does he have in store for the ninjas.

To be continued

HAHA evil cliffhanger jutsu pretty mean isn't it what will happen next now that they are heading to their destination and just what are Donovan's secret weapons, and most important what does Orochimaru has in store for Sasuke find out in the next chapter remember to review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Sound ambush

DOA 5 tag team throws here's the next team:

Lisa and Tenchi

Before the match starts Techi says" the dynamic team has arrive"

When Tenchi enters the fight they both use his crescent moon kick on the opponent.

When Lisa enters the fight they both use her déjà vu throwing combo.

When they win the fight Lisa says" the dynamic team is the ultimate rhythm" she surprise Tenchi by embracing him while he blushes.

(Omake)

Sakura, Kasumi and Ayane were in Sakura's apartment they were all reading Sakura was reading a seventeen magazine while Kasumi was reading an astronomy magazine about psychics and Ayane was reading a magazine about ninja weapons. Suddenly Sakura notice that Kasumi was stealing glances at her while blushing, she felt nervous because she started getting the wrong idea she was straight after all and she was already in love with Ryu.

Sakura then put her magazine down while looking at the kunoichi" um…Kasumi is there something wrong?"

"Huh what do you mean?" she said like nothing was wrong.

"You've been staring at me is there something you want to tell me" she said a little nervous because she didn't wanted to hear the wrong idea even if she knew that Kasumi was in love with Naruto.

Sakura became nervous seeing that Kasumi was blushing (oh dear Kami don't tell me that she's a bisexual)

"Well….I…..Sakura-san I like your hair a lot"

She blinked while feeling very relief to hear that while Ayane roll her eyes knowing that pink was her half sisters favorite color.

"Oh you like my hair thanks a lot of people have said the same thing" she smiled.

"I just wish I had the same color as your hair"

Suddenly Ayane got the vision of Kasumi with pink hair and she sweat dropped (that color won't go well with her at all)

"Maybe you can" Sakura said while picking a medium size box" I bought this hair tint called cherry blossom shampoo I thought I should give it a try it suppose to give the hair color pink want to try it"

Kasumi was happy" yes Sakura-san I would love to"

"Great then let's go to the bathroom so I can start with the process"

She took Kasumi to the bathroom to start painting her hair while Ayane sweat dropped (why do I have the feeling that something is going to go wrong)

(Fifteen minutes later)

Kasumi had a towel covering her entire hair she was dying of anticipation to see her new pink hair while blushing (I wonder if Naruto-san will like my new hair color)

"All right Kasumi are you ready to see your new hair color?" Sakura said while Ayane had a mirror so she can look at herself.

"Yes" she said sounding very happy.

"Okay" she then pull the towel from her and she along with Ayane gasp in pure shock at what they were looking at.

"Well how do I look?" Kasumi said waiting to get an answer from the two kunoichis.

"Did you follow the instructions of the hair tint?" whisper Ayane to Sakura.

"Yes I did I just don't have a clue how it turn out like this" Sakura whisper back.

"Well how do I look?"

"Kasumi you look unbelievable" Ayane said it was the only thing that came to her mind.

"Well Kasumi we have to go" Sakura said as she left the apartment with Ayane who left the mirror nearby in a hurry.

"Wait where are you guys going what was that all about" she then smile picking the mirror to look at herself but instead of her having pink hair it was colored green.

The city of Tokyo heard the loud scream of Kasumi like she just seen a very scary movie looks like her hair won't be the same ever again.

Hey I hope you guys enjoy the Omake maybe I will write another one next time well farewell and remember to review.


	32. Sound ambush

Chapter 32 Sound Ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive

The seven ninjas were waiting patiently in the elevator the leads to the underground headquarters of DOATEC where Donovan was waiting for them to finish this fight once and for all, they were all well aware that they were expecting them with the great welcome they receive when they enter Donovan's mansion now they were heading to an even dangerous place. They all knew that by now the facility must be under high alert and the security was already being dispatch to search and destroy the intruders, that won't stop them they have sworn to stop Donovan and Orochimaru for good no matter how dangerous the situation have turn out. Most of them have become quite restless they were clinging to their weapons and projectile weapons; Hayate was grabbing the handle of both of his swords ready to kill the first guard that came when the doors opened, Ayane had one hand on her double bean saber while the other of three kunais and Kasumi had her hand tightly grip on her sword strap on her back.

Ryu was the only one who was still without taking any of his weapons he was pretty calm, after all this isn't the first time he goes to a dangerous missions considering this past missions against the inhuman creatures the fiends. As for the three Konoha ninjas they were calm getting restless waiting to kick some ass, but most importantly they were getting highly annoyed because the elevator was taking TOO LONG to arrive to its destination. Sasuke was calm but he wanted to get it over with and fight he grabbed the handle of Kusanagi dying to unsheathed it so yes he was getting annoyed, Sakura was calm too but her inner self was very annoyed whining about the tortoise elevator. As for Naruto he was the one who was the most annoyed dying for the elevator to make a stop, patience was never his strength especially when he had to wait three minutes for the water to boil for his ramen how he hated that.

He finally sighed in annoyance getting the attention of the group" what's taking so long for this damn elevator to arrive at the facility?"

"It must be deep underground" Kasumi said.

"Or maybe this is the slowest elevator ever" Ayane said hiding her annoyed tone.

"We have to be on our guard this could be a trap from Donovan" Hayate warned.

"The second those doors opened we will take no one alive" Sasuke said.

"We won't have a problem thanks to the map of the facility that Lisa showed us" Sakura said.

Ryu saw that the elevator was almost reaching its destination stop" it seems were about to arrive the facility"

"This will be easy my shadow clones will take care of everything in the whole facility so we have the advantage" Naruto said with a grin.

"And Donovan must be well aware that he's not facing average fighters so he will be prepare to greet us" Ayane said.

"Right the times we have infiltrated DOATEC facility before a army of guards were waiting for us and it took us a while until the facility exploded at the tri tower" Hayate said.

"Donovan also unleashed alpha 152 on us it was the strongest Kasumi clone he ever created" Ryu said.

Kasumi nodded remembering her fight with the ultimate clone" I will never forget that fight she was very strong and fast for a moment I thought I didn't stand a chance"

"Nah but she couldn't beat you no copy will defeat the original Kasumi-chan" Naruto said while giving her his fox grin and she nodded with a smile and a small blush on her cheeks.

"We also heard that it was Helena who activated the self destruct program at DOATEC headquarters in the tri tower" Sakura said.

"Yes it was her we couldn't have done it without her help" Ryu said.

"Even if back then she wanted to die, it was her way of paying for the crimes Donovan committed by using her father's company" Kasumi said her eyes softened remembering that day at the tri tower that she try to stop Helena from being consume by the flames until Ayane stop her saving her life.

"Well it wasn't her fault but she still could've done something like taking the company back from that mad man" Ayane said.

"But in the end Helena-san chose the right choice by taking the company back it's what her father wanted" Naruto said with a smile.

"Now that I think about it Lisa told us she was going to help us against Donovan maybe Helena will help us too" Sasuke said.

"Even if that's the case we can't wait any longer for them to make a move we have to end this one way or the other" Hayate said while the group nodded.

"And besides Helena is still recuperating from the operation she just need some rest before she will feel all better again" Sakura said.

"If we knew we were going such a big place we should've taken communicators to keep in touch" Sasuke said.

"It will be fine together Donovan won't know what hit him" Naruto said.

Sasuke grin" you're right let's do this already so you could get back at daydreaming about Kasumi"

Immediately Naruto hit him on his side causing the Uchiha to glare at him, the blond laugh nervously" Sasuke I have no idea what you're talking about"

But it was too late they already knew Naruto could see from the corner of his eye that Sakura giggle slightly while Ayane was smirking Ryu even with his mask on he could see that he had an amuse grin, but he gulp and ignore the killing intent coming from the over protective older brother. Now Naruto knew that Hayate trusted him but he was still over protective for the well being of his younger sister and seeing that someone was daydreaming about his sister who he care for very much, he wasn't happy but right now they had at task at hand so he will ignore it for now. The atmosphere in the elevator change to a quiet mood as they continued to watch the electronic marker pointing to their destination, Naruto was still trying to avoid looking behind him even that by now Hayate has forgotten about the comment Sasuke made.

As for Kasumi ever since she heard Sasuke she blush hard and felt quite happy to hear that her crush was actually thinking about her in THAT WAY (Naruto-san was dreaming about me) she blush while she giggle in her mind.

The group finally saw that they have arrived as the elevator stop Naruto was the one who was feeling more relief finally they have arrive, they all prepare their weapons ready to fight any kind of danger once the elevator doors open.

"I bet a year supply of ramen that when the doors open they will be a lot of those guards waiting for us and they will aim their rifles at us at point black range" Naruto said.

No one didn't said a word the doors open and what did they expected to see wasn't a happy sight, just like he said they first thing they laid eyes on was a large group of DOATEC security guards aiming their rifles with their laser aim straight at their heads exactly at point blank range.

Everyone glare at the blond while he sighed" yup I was right"

"Next time keep your mouth shut" Ayane said annoyed.

"FIRE"

(Song: any heavy metal song or Anthem we are the fire by Trivium)

The guards fire their rifles hitting the ninjas after a couple of minutes from firing their rounds, they took a closer look at the bodies of the fallen ninjas, they were quite surprise that they vanish and replace by wooden logs.

"What the hell?" one of the guards said in complete confusion" where the hell are they find them"

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN"

"FRE STYLE FIRE SPEAR JUTSU"

"WIND STYLE AIR THRUST JUTSU"

The guards were burn cut and shred by the powerful attacks Sasuke caught his giant shuriken while Hayate saw from the distant more guards heading their way he took his bow shooting his arrows killing them, Ryu Sakura and Kasumi killed the rest of them leaving the entrance to the facility full of dead bodies.

"That takes care of all of them at least in this part of the facility" Ryu said.

"We know exactly where were going" Sasuke said.

"Yes Donovan should at the top floor" Hayate said.

"He probably already knows that were here" Ayane said.

"Let's be careful" Kasumi said.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan they can see us thanks to the surveillance cameras but I will handle that problem" Naruto said while forming a cross shape hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Naruto clones appeared" all right everyone scatter and take out any guards and every security cameras in the facility"

The clones nodded as they vanished from sight.

"They will have trouble looking for us if they can't see us this will make the infiltration a little easier" Sasuke said.

"If Donovan is at the top floor then that means Orochimaru must be there as well" Sakura said.

"Probably" Ayane said.

"Let's not keep Donovan waiting" Hayate said.

"Taking the elevator is too risky we'll take the stairs instead" Ryu said.

They nodded before heading their way they didn't know a hidden security camera was present, from the control room Donovan has just watched their guest making their way through the facility. He grin in amusement he was expecting them to come later but it didn't matter to him now, they were here now it was time to welcome them and give them the proper death he wish to give them.

He press a button opening the communication network" sound the alarm the intruders have come at last and prepare the sound ninjas" he grin while looking at one of the screens displaying the ninjas running through the hallway.

(This time the sound ninjas are a hundred percent in strength they will think twice before taking them on)

While the ninjas were running they heard the loud sound of an alarm going off now they knew completely of their presence, which they needed to get going to their destination which was the top floor of the facility.

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT WE HAVE INTRUDERS INFILTRATING THE FACILITY SECURE ALL FLOORS AND ELIMINATE THE THREAT"

The ninjas were met by more soldiers pointing their rifles but they never got the chance to fire, Naruto has used the flying thunder god jutsu killing then in a blink of an eye they needed to hurry to evade attracting anymore attention. Naruto smirk by now all of his clones have already taken care off of all the guards in all of the floors, it won't be long before the only ones left alive will be Donovan and Orochimaru but they won't be alive for long.

In the control room Donovan watched the ninjas reaching the stairs going to the top floor, he grin it was very predictable that they were going after him and he wouldn't want it any other way. After so long he was finally going to do what he desires the most the death of Hayate and his allied and thus ending the Mugen Tenshin knowing that the clan will fall without a leader, in the end the ninjas were very useful for his research to create the perfect weapon he has dreamed off. Everything was going according to plan with Helena dead he was now the true owner of DOATEC and now he was going to get rid another group who were in his way, like squashing a couple of annoying insects he was going to do the same to them. He gasp as he saw the monitors from all of the floors every guard has been killed, he didn't know how and he didn't care the ninjas were going to die soon for him patience is a virtue.

(Plan A and B has failed looks like it's time to go with plan C and if that doesn't work I still have my secret weapons just in case)

As the ninjas were running the stairs they were met yet again, the leaf ninjas were getting annoyed at killing so many people just to get to the snake and the mad man but they have come a long way to do this mission and they were not going to back out from this. Hayate didn't care how many people he had to kill he had waited for this moment and he was finally going to get rid of Victor Donovan once and for all, Ryu and Ayane felt the same way the super ninja follow Hayate as his best friend and knowing Donova's true evil nature and Ayane would follow her brother wherever he will go she also wanted DOATEC's destruction. Kasumi was the only one who was feeling uneasy she has never like taking the life of a person without having a good reason, she killed the traitor Raidou because he has betrayed the village along with hurting her brother that was enough reason for her to take his life.

Kasumi has always been too kind to be a ninja she was always trying to find a way to evade fighting, however if it comes down that there's nothing she can do then she realize she doesn't have a choice but to fight. Every time she has enter the Dead or A live tournament she wanted to evade fighting especially since she has made a lot of friends like Helena, Lei Fang, Hitomi, Lisa and Kokoro there's also Tina. She made a step back in her thinking mentioning the name of the blond wrestler it's true that she was her friend, but that all change when she realize that she had a rivalry with her to conquer Naruto's heart. She tightened her fist as she ran climbing the stairs to the top floor; she didn't deny it anymore she was deeply in love with the blond ninja, she love him very much and for him she will do anything just to make him happy. As powerful her feelings for him are she wasn't going to give him up to Tina without a fight, she knew the blond wrestler also love him she has seen how much affection she gives him and the same way she looks at him it's the same way she looks at him. She took a quick glance at Naruto who was still running with the rest of the group, she felt like he has read her mind and he gaze at her making her blush a little and gave her that big smile he always gives to his friends even if it lasted for a second before looking back to the road ahead but for Kasumi it lasted forever.

Naruto dispelled all of his clones he got their memories and they have done the job in killing every single guard in the whole facility, now the only thing they needed to do is to get to the top floor and reach the room where Donovan was located. After killing another killing another group of guards they have left the stairs reaching the top floor of the facility, Hayate spotted more guards ahead and he killed them using his arrows. They ran to the hallways noticing that the surveillance cameras in the floor have been destroyed courtesy of Naruto's clones, they have reach a room straight ahead that was guard by two soldiers Ryu and Sakura killed them immediately with their swords.

Hayate step forward gazing at the double doors he notice that the electronic lock was unlock looks like Donovan wanted them to enter, the rest were obviously thinking that it was a trap but right now they didn't have a choice.

"Donovan must be in there" Ayane said.

"But it could be a trap to lure us in" Sasuke said speaking for everyone.

"I don't know about that my clones have taken care of all of the guards in all of the other floors so we should be fine" Naruto said.

"Donovan will call for reinforcements to him they are expendable" Ryu said.

"Should we keep him waiting?" ask Sakura.

Kasumi went next to her brother" Hayate let's face it together"

He gaze at her then at the group and they all nodded they were ready for this" all right let's go"

The double doors hiss open and they enter the room only to find nothing, the entire room was colored white and empty they weren't expecting a room like this in the facility.

"Well this is no fun I was expecting to see all kind of things like test tubes or machines" Naruto said.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sakura said.

"I don't like this" Kasumi said while holding her sword ready to fight.

"This place looks like the perfect spot to ambush us" Sasuke said.

"Aw how right you are" a familiar voice said coming from the room.

The ninjas were looking at every direction looking for the source of the voice but they didn't saw no one around in the empty white room, however they have recognize the voice before back at the DOA stadium before meeting the one in disguise Orochimaru.

"I would assume that you must be Donovan" Ryu said.

"Yes you are correct Ryu Hayabusa I am so glad you all could make it here and congratulations on winning the tournament Naruto at least you won by your own strength and not relying on the monster sealed within you"

This shock the group especially Naruto" h….how did you know?"

"Orochimaru has told me about the demon fox that was sealed inside of you with the power of the seal you had the ability to harness the power of the demon fox you truly are the perfect weapon indeed"

"Thanks for the compliment you must know why we're here right" Naruto said.

"Yes you're here to kill me and destroy my facility…again" the voice of Donovan sounded angry.

"You catch on pretty quick Donovan today your ambition ends" Hayate said.

"Where are you?" ask Ryu.

"I am talking to you in a room just straight ahead after you leave this one of course you can't leave this room so easily you will leave on a body bag"

"Oh please spare us the you will die right here speech you're nothing but a coward afraid of facing us" Ayane sneer.

"I have nothing to fear my dear if you really want me dead then all you have to do is get through this room and this little exercise alive, but first time to hold my end of the bargain Uchiha Sasuke Orochimaru wants to settle a score with you"

The Uchiha grin" really so he wants to fight only me, if he wants me then here I am I was expecting to go after him and kill him myself"

"What Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" ask a shocked Sakura.

"Yeah we were suppose to take on Orochimaru together teme he won't have a chance against all three of us" Naruto said not sounding happy at all.

"Look let me handle him I have fought him before and I know all of his jutsu and the way he fights so I will be fine"

Ayane was not happy she took a few steps close to the Uchiha" you're just trying to show off stop being such a jerk and let us help you"

"You guys have to worry about Donovan I will handle Orochimaru" Sasuke said making up his mind.

"Don't you see Sasuke this is what he wants this is the perfect chance for him to take over your body don't let him fool you" Naruto said.

"I'm well aware of it Naruto but the last time I fought him he was ready to take over my body before only I manage to defeat him, but this time I will make sure he dies for good"

Naruto and Sakura stood quiet both wanted to disagree with their teammate's decision, they both wanted to help him defeat the snake sanin just like they have always dream to defeat Orochimaru as a team.

"It seems he has made up his mind there's nothing we can do" Hayate said.

"Naruto Sakura you should respect his decision trust him that he will be fine" Ryu said.

The two leaf ninjas stood but they look at Sasuke who smirk at them" I promise I will be all right"

"You better be I don't want you to be beaten by that snake" Naruto said.

"Fine but be careful" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded as he gaze at Ayane" what about you are you upset than I'm fighting him alone?"

The lavender hair kunoichi cross her arms in annoyance" I don't like it but that doesn't mean I don't trust you can take care of yourself"

Sasuke smirk" why don't you give me a good luck kiss?"

"How about if I used you for shuriken target practice" she said in a serious tone but she was hiding her smirk.

The group sweat dropped at her comment.

(This must be their way of flirting) Sakura thought.

"So I will take that you have made your decision" came the voice of Donovan.

"Yes I will take Orochimaru's challenge and fight him"

"Wonderful then I will take you to him"

Sasuke was puzzle along with the group (how is he going to....AH) his thoughts were interrupted as he fell on a trap door in the room.

The hatch closed immediately while the group was shock at what just happened.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled.

Ayane growl" you bastard you better hope that's he's safe or I will make sure I will be the first one to kill you and give you a very painful death"

"Sasuke-san…no" Kasumi said worry about him.

"Do not worry about him he's in Orochimaru's hands now, and besides you're supposed to be worry about yourselves than worrying about him you can't escape"

"Blah blah we already heard that before try to come up with something more original" Ayane snorted.

"Then what do you think of this"

Suddenly the top from the room open and came a large group of sound ninjas there were outnumber while they took their kunais ready to fight.

"Great more weaklings" Naruto said getting into a fighting a stance.

"I should let you know" Donovan's voice spoke again" these are not the same ninjas you fought back at the stadium this time they are at one hundred percent of their regular strength so beware I'll be waiting for all of you…if you survive" he finally cut his communication.

"We have no choice but to take them on" Hayate said as he took his swords.

"Were too close to reach Donovan we can't let it end like this" Sakura said while taking her sword.

(Song: again any heavy metal song you like or inside the fire by Disturbed)

The sound ninjas threw their shuriken but they were quickly block them with their weapons, Naruto block a punch from while evading a kick from another he punched both of them while Kasumi block kunais with her sword she kick both of them while stabbing one with her sword. Ryu and Sakura use their swords to block shurikens and kunais as much as they hated the sound ninjas movement were faster and their strength have really improve, they made the sound ninjas they fought at the stadium were nothing but a couple of babies. Hayate block their shuriken with their own weapons while blocking punches and kicks, they counter them while killing them with their weapons, the fight was intense the sound ninjas were strong and this fight could take a while who knows how long. After a couple of minutes of fighting they finally got inpatient, they didn't have time to be fighting with the sound ninjas knowing that they were so close to Donovan and to finally finish this for good.

Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu creating ten clones and they all created rasengan hitting ten sound ninjas with the spinning sphere of chakra, Hayate and Kasumi used the sky torn blast on two of the sound ninjas killing them instantly. Ayane killed another with her double bean sword while Ryu killed another with his dragon sword, Sakura killed another with her sword while she punched the last one with a powerful fist charge with chakra sending the ninja out of the room and creating a large hole in the wall.

(End of song)

"Heh that was a good workout these guys weren't push over" Naruto said.

"Let's go we have already wasted enough time here it's time to go after Donovan" Hayate said.

"Right let's go we'll help you against Donovan" Sakura said.

"He doesn't stand a chance against all of us" Ayane said.

"He must have prepared something to fight us if he wants us to come to him" Ryu said.

"Whatever it is we'll be ready for him" Naruto said.

"But what about Sasuke-san?" ask a concern Kasumi.

"Don't worry Kasumi Sasuke-kun can take care of himself" Sakura said.

"Yeah Kasumi-chan he'll be fine" Naruto said.

"Let's go" Hayate said while they nodded and left the room.

They continued running noticing that they were no longer any guards in the area but it wouldn't be long for the back up to arrive, after a couple of minutes they have finally reach a sealed room with steel doors. This was it the room where Donovan is waiting for them, after a long time Hayate was finally going to put a stop to Donovan and his company he was finally going to have his revenge for using his clan for his experiments.

(The time has come Donovan today you will be punish by the winds of justice and vengeance)

To be continued

Sorry if this chapter was a little short but I promise I will update soon, the story has reach its climax what will happen now that they are about to come face to face with Donovan. What will happen to Sasuke will he be all right? And what about Helena find out in the next chapter, and as always reviews are welcome flames are NOT farewell.

Next chapter Ninjas vs. Secret weapons part 1: project OMEGA revealed

Well there won't be any tag team throws because I have done the most important ones and I can't think of something else so sorry there.

(Omake)

Sasuke Ayane Sakura and Kasumi enter Naruto's apartment they were invited by the blond to have a normal day just forgetting the fact that they were ninjas and hang out as normal people and as friends, When they enter the living room they saw that Naruto has put the tv along with his xbox 360. They saw that Naruto and Hayate were playing DOA 4, Naruto has chose Kasumi while Hayate chose his own character they were enjoying the game but so far Naruto was winning. After a couple of minutes Hayate lost while Naruto jump for joy, the group smirk at this not just Hayate lost to him in the tournament but he also lost in the video game version of the tournament.

"Yes I did it I am the man in this game" Naruto said.

"Congratulations Naruto-san" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Big deal it was just a game it would have been more exciting if they were fighting for real" Ayane said.

Sasuke then saw the look Hayate had and it was one of pure shame" hey Hayate don't let this game get to you Naruto is very good in this game he beat me too"

"I'm afraid Hayate is not a shame that he has lost but he's a shame at what he has to do now" Ryu said as he went to the group.

"Ryu what do you mean?" ask Sakura.

Naruto started chuckling and pretty soon laugh out loud.

"I don't get it what's so funny?" Ayane said getting annoyed.

Naruto finally calm down while holding his laughter" Hayate and I we made a little wager it was if I lose I will teach him the rasengan and if I win…."

"Oh he will teach you the sky torn blast" Sakura said.

"That's what I told him before we began to play" Hayate finally spoke while hanging his head down in shame" but he told me something else…something I didn't wanted to agree on"

"What is it?" ask Sasuke curiosity has taken over him.

"Enough Hayate do it" Naruto said still trying to hold his laughter.

(I am going to regret doing this for the rest of my life) Hayate thought while making a familiar hand seal that shocked Sasuke and Sakura a lot.

(No that's….) Sakura thought shock.

"TRANSFORM"

When the cloud of smoke vanish their eyes went as wide as saucers while their jaws hit the ground, Kasumi had to cover her with her face completely red. They were now looking at a naked woman with long brown hair and brown eyes she had a nice chest and perfect curves something Jiraiya would love to see, Hayate immediately went back to normal while looking away from the group feeling very embarrassed.

"I had to do the sexy jutsu"

Naruto started laughing until someone punched him on the head everybody expected that it was Sakura but it was Ayane who punched him, she was not happy in the least.

"Hey that's my job" Sakura whine.

Ayane grab him by the collar and started shaking him like a rag doll" YOU IDIOT ARE YOU REALLY A NINJA YOU ARE SO CHILDISH HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM DO SOMETHING SO DISGRACEFUL AND HUMILATING"

Everybody sweat dropped while Naruto regain himself while looking at Ryu" you're next Ryu"

As soon as he said that the super ninja was gone in a swirl of leaves while he frown" you can run but you can't hide you will be the next one to do the sexy jutsu"

Ayane started shaking him again" you will NOT do such thing"

"You think Naruto would have matured after all this years" Sakura said.

"He will never change" Sasuke said.

They both sighed.

(Yup he will never change) they thought in unison.

More Omake's in the upcoming chapters' farewell until next time oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS.


	33. Ninjas vs secret weapons part 1

Chapter 33 Ninjas vs. secret weapons part 1: project OMEGA revealed

Disclaimer: It's getting tiresome to always say it but here it is, I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive.

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

DOA stadium

Helena open her eyes and she realized she was in a medical room, she didn't know what happened the last thing she remembers was being stab by Donovan stretching his head taking a sword from his mouth. Maybe she was under stress she thought it was impossible for Donovan to do such a thing, maybe it was a nightmare but judging that she was in a medical room maybe it did happened. She notice that her stomach was bandage up, looks like she was really injured by Donovan now she wanted to know what has happened while she was out. Suddenly the door to the room open, Helena smiled seeing that it was Felipe he immediately went to her and have her a bone crushing hug she accepted his hug while blushing.

When Felipe broke the hug with his blond maiden he caught her by surprise by a passionate kiss, she melted in his kiss gladly accepting it she really love this wakeup call. Once they broke the kiss Felipe only stare at her happy to see that she was all right, Helena only stare at him looks like he was really worry for her.

"Helena mi amor I'm so glad to see that you're awake how you feeling?"

She touched her forehead" my head feels a little light but other than that I'm fine, what happened?"

"What you don't remember?" he ask confuse (maybe the poison mess with her memory)

"Well what I remember was Donovan stabbing me with a sword that came from his mouth after his head stretch ten inches long please tell me that I'm not going crazy the last thing I need in my life is to turn into a nut job"

Felipe chuckle as he pulled her closer" no that's pretty much it what happened but Donovan wasn't the one who stabbed you it was an impostor, the one who stabbed you was that snake freak who calls himself Orochimaru the wound you received was very deep not to mention that the sword Orochimaru used was poisoned so we brought you here and Sakura healed your wound she saved your life she was amazing I never seen a doctor work as fast as she did"

Helena sighed in relief she wasn't going crazy after all" that's good I must give my thanks to Sakura for saving me" she looked around the room" am I in the hospital?"

"No you're in the medical area of the stadium most of the fighters have already left though I don't know where they go"

She nodded until she looked back at him" Felipe what about Naruto and the other ninjas?"

"What do you think they have already left to go after Donovan they left a while ago"

"I see" she replied in a serious tone she started thinking about her entire life until now remembering Naruto's words and her decision" then I'm going too"

"What what do you mean you're going you should get some rest" Felipe said worry for his girlfriend.

"I already have enough rest I must go to DOATEC headquarters and finish what I started at the tri tower Felipe I understand if you want to stay; where I'm going it's very dangerous I must stop Donovan for good this has to end one way or the other, for my parents and for Hayate and the ninjas too"

"And you think I'm going to let you go on your own, I'm going with you I also have orders to arrest Donovan that is if the ninjas killed him before I reach him"

Helena smiled feeling grateful to have someone as caring as him" Felipe thank you I love you"

"I love you too let's stop Donovan together"

"So it's settled then"

They looked to the entrance Lisa and Tenchi were standing.

"Lisa you're still here" Helena said.

"Of course I knew you were planning to go after Donovan, besides you will have better luck with me around I know DOATEC's system like the palm of my hand I'm sure that by now Naruto and everyone have already cause a lot of damage to the facility"

"Looks I was right Donovan might be dead before we get there I'm supposed to bring him back to headquarters alive" Felipe said.

"Are you really going to let someone like him alive?" Tenchi ask his friend.

"My orders were to arrest him but if he gets killed then there's nothing I can do, either way I think death is a more fitting punishment for him rather than rot in a cell"

"So it's okay with you if Donovan gets killed?" Lisa asked.

"Yes pretty much"

Helena got up from the bed facing the three" well then shall we get going then?"

They nodded and left the room.

DOATEC secret headquarters

The six ninjas were standing in front of a iron door where Donovan was hiding, the time has finally come to fight him and put an end to his crazy plans. Unfortunately on their way to get here they lost Sasuke, apparently Orochimaru wanted to fight him one on one and for that Donovan send him off somewhere in the facility by using a trap door on him the oldest trick in the book. The ninjas were ready to break through the door, Ryu was the first the check the door it looks like it was locked electronically and the only way to open it was from the inside obviously Donovan wasn't going to let them in.

"Well Ryu can we break through the door?" ask Hayate.

"No it's made of pure iron I don't think jutsus will even make it open" Ryu said.

"We will have to use our strongest jutsu's to break it open" Ayane suggested.

"If you guys do that you will only waste chakra for nothing we are going to need all the energy we have to take on whatever Donovan has planned for us" Naruto said.

"What do you suggest Naruto-san?" ask Kasumi.

The blond jounin gave her his fox grin" simply if we don't have the key to open the door we'll use our own key"

"What key?" ask Ayane.

He chuckle" Sakura-chan do your stuff"

Sakura crack her knuckles" right leave this to me this won't be hard" she focus her chakra on her right fist she charge at the door" HELL YEAH"

BOOM

The iron door was send flying sky high, the ninjas were quite shock at this Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi were in awe while Ryu for some reason he was staring at Sakura like he was in a daze unfortunately for Sakura she didn't notice the dragon ninja's stare. The ninjas quickly enter the room ready to see Donovan and killed him ending the madness once and for all; they did found Donovan in the room along with four capsules in the middle of the room. Getting to him wasn't going to be easy, before they took another step a large red force field appeared preventing them from getting to the scientist. The ninjas were not happy with this development, they were expecting to enter the room and kill the mad man for good to end their mission while Donovan was shaking his head negatively like he was disappointed by their sudden action.

"You know if you wanted to enter all you needed to do was knock and I would have release the lock, you ninjas are truly barbarians" Donovan said.

"Look who's speaking about barbarians" Ayane said with a sneer.

Hayate growl seeing the force field it look very strong" can you stood so low Donovan if you want to finish us why don't you do it now, if you have any dignity and honor in you fight us instead of hiding like a coward behind your force field"

Donovan started laughing" oh Hayate why would you say that I'm not hiding from you I simply activated the force field to keep you waiting until the computer finish with the initial program"

"What initial program?" ask Sakura.

"You will find out shortly" he replied with a chuckle while taking a look at the four capsules" once the program is finish I will unleash my greatest creations on you, you will all die right here"

Hayate wasn't happy in the least" and you say you're not hiding letting your creations fight us in your place that's an act of cowardice you're running away after all fight me instead you and me"

"That's a tempting offer Hayate but I will have to decline I rather see my creations kill you all and rip you to pieces"

"Mater Hayate what are you saying it's pretty obvious he can't fight, you will kill him in a heartbeat" Ayane said while glaring at Donovan.

"You will be surprise I can fight I just want my creations to fight for me so I can see the results of my hard work"

"And speaking of that" everyone turn to Naruto" Donovan I will like to know what did Orochimaru promised you in order to have his assistance"

"My aren't you the curious one what would make you think that I offer something from Orochimaru so I can have his help?"

"Because I know Orochimaru too well and he will never offer his help to anyone without him wanting something in return so talk what did he gave you?"

Donovan chuckle he gaze at the small computer next to the capsules" looks like there's still time before they awaken, all right I will tell you to feed your curiosity you're right Orochimaru offer me something in order to have his help it was a fifty fifty situation like they say you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours"

"I should it know" Naruto said in a hard tone.

"What do you expect Naruto its Orochimaru after all and Donovan is no better than him" Sakura said.

"Now that you mention it yes we were so much alike I guess that was the reason why we were able to work together so well, but I must admit it was great working with him"

"You still haven't answer my question Donovan what did he gave you for his help?" Naruto said.

Donovan grin he didn't said a word instead he turn his head and pulled his shirt on the neck portion, they all gasp seeing a familiar mark on left back side of his neck a mark that both Naruto and Sakura recognize very well.

Sakura growl" the curse seal"

"Yes Orochimaru's curse seal is truly fascinating it gives the owner unimaginable power, I was so fascinated that I needed to see it for myself how it works so I ask him to give me the power of the curse seal of course I have to do something to Orochimaru to gain it"

"And that's?" Sakura ask wanting to know what he gave to Orochimaru.

"Well if you must know he wanted a new body, I didn't have any available ones so he came to me with a dead body of his own and told me if I bring that body back to my life he will give me the curse seal thus I was able to bring the body back to life but for a little while long enough for Orochimaru to used whatever he calls to take over someone's body"

Naruto and Sakura gasp in shock their eyes widened in realization, the revelation was too shocking to believe.

"So wait a minute if Orochimaru already has a new body then why does he want to fight Sasuke" Naruto said still shock by the news.

"He told me that he wanted to test his new body against his formal apprentice after that he was going to kill him" Donovan said with an evil grin.

Naruto and Sakura were shock once again the news have hit them hard, they thought Orochimaru was after his body but now that he has a new body he actually wants to kill their teammate and friend they were very worry for him and they weren't the only ones. Kasumi was worry the Uchiha has become one of her friends Hayate and Ryu were calm and quiet they didn't show concern but they were hiding it quite well, but the most worry was Ayane although she was hiding it she was very worry for Sasuke he was her boyfriend and she still deny it that she loves him very much.

Naruto glare at Donovan with fear in his eyes" Donovan who was the body that Orochimaru took over?"

"That's enough you have ask me too many questions I won't answer anymore questions" he said clearly annoyed.

"You're right the time for talk is over" Ryu said while unsheathing his dragon sword" Donovan tonight you will be punished with your death"

"I couldn't agree more justice will finally be served" Hayate said while taking his swords.

"Let's kill him quickly so we can go help Sasuke" Ayane said while taking her double beam saber.

"Yeah the sooner the better" Naruto said.

"I agree" Sakura said while unsheathing her sword.

"Donovan I will never forgive you for what you did to me and my brother, you will face my punishment even if I'm no longer part of the Mugen Tenshin clan I'm still a ninja and I still have my honor so prepare yourself" Kasumi said while taking her sword.

"Are you all done?" ask a highly annoyed Donovan he then grin seeing the countdown in the computer it reached cero" because the computer is finally done with the program now let me introduce you to my latest creations the results of project OMEGA my four super warriors"

The four capsules with a hiss they slowly open, the ninjas namely Hayate, Ryu, Ayane and Kasumi gasp in utter shock at the sight of the secret weapons of course they knew who they were since they have fought them before. The first secret weapon was the Tengu the flying creature that wanted to terrorize humanity, the creature was wreaking havoc during the second Dead or Alive tournament but the Tengu as strong as it was it was defeated by Ryu. The second weapon was the warrior Genra who's was given the top name Omega when it was created during the third tournament; Ayane was really shock to think she was going to see the face of the man who was like a father to her, the only person who actually cared for her in the village.

Of course she erase the thought that it was her father it was just a clone of the real Genra, she wasn't going to be fooled by a mere copy. The third weapon was very familiar to Kasumi since defeated it back at the fourth tournament, once again she was standing in front of her perfect clone Alpha 152. She remembers the fight like it was yesterday, it wasn't an easy in fact it was tougher yet since fighting her brother at the third tournament, now it sees she was going to fight her once again. The fourth and final weapon was the worst of them all for Hayate Kasumi and especially Ayane, she was glaring with a huge killer intent at the fourth weapon she knew this person very well. She was looking at the same man that brought her to the world by raping her mother Ayame, how could she forget the face of her traitor of a father Raidou how much she despised him he brought her nothing but pain and hatred.

Just looking at him it made her sick to her stomach and so angry, she never thought she would see him ever again since he left the Mugen Tenshin village years ago but not before hurting Hayate and taking the scroll containing the jutsu of the sky torn blast. Ever since that incident she trained hard to get strong, so that one day she will find him and kill him but her sister Kasumi beat her to it when she killed him at the first tournament. That's when she started to hate Kasumi a lot, by killing Raidou instead of her she felt jealous and useless it was her fight her revenge. Hayate and Kasumi were looking at their sister with concern reflected in their eyes, they knew how delicate the topic of Raidou is around Ayane and they have never mention his name in front of her. But now that the same man was standing in front of them, it was impossible to hold her back from trying to kill him and have her revenge on him.

Naruto and Sakura stood quiet, they didn't know any of the persons in front of them since they have never met them before the only thing they could recognize is the Kasumi clone it was pretty obvious since she resembles Kasumi a lot. Donovan grinned evilly seeing the reaction of the ninjas just like he was expecting, his greatest creations were going to be the end of them for good. He took a remote from his lab coat opening a secret door in the room, even if they were three other doors available. The ninjas were aware that he was planning to escape and they weren't going to let that happen.

"I see that you're all quite surprise to see them they are familiar to all of you, I manage to create a perfect copy of each of them it took me a lot of time but it was worthy in the end" Donovan said while looking back then seeing that they were still shock at the sight of them he chuckle" one more thing you must be aware although they are clones of the original they are stronger than the original so keep that in mind"

"So this is what you work so hard Donovan is this the only thing that matters to you power" Naruto said his eyes only focus on the scientist who was laughing.

"Yes that's what matters to me but you should talk you're the one who has that demon in you, you have ultimate power than any man would desire"

Naruto growl at his comment" don't compare me to you I never ask to have this wretched fox to be sealed in me I hate it, but I don't rely on it but only on my own power the reason why I have it it's to prevent power hungry bastards like you and Orochimaru from ever taking it"

"Great speech but it won't change a thing now Hayate if you and your ninjas want me so bad you will have to get through my creations first"

"So beat it we have no choice but to fight them I will take on Genra I always wanted to fight him even if he's a clone" Hayate said.

"Raidou's mine" Ayane said quickly" I was pretty upset with Kasumi for killing him instead of me he's copy will do just fine"

Kasumi" then I will fight my clone I already know what she's capable off"

"Still we can't underestimated them Donovan said they are stronger than the original, as for me I will fight the Tengu I already defeat it once" he turn to the two leaf ninjas" Naruto Sakura were counting on you to go after Donovan he's obviously will escape while we fight his weapons"

"Right leave it to us" Naruto said.

"Wait" Sakura said" Kasumi let me fight your clone you go with Naruto after Donovan"

The kunoichi was shock" but Sakura-san you don't know how strong she is I think it will best if I fight her"

"Kasumi is right Sakura she is more fitted to fight Alpha 152 because she's familiar with her attacks it will best if you go with Naruto" Ryu said.

"I know but it will be wiser if I stay here and fight her if you guys get injure I will be here to heal your injuries that's my main job as a medic ninja I can't run away from this"

Kasumi was going to protest until Naruto stop her putting his hand on her shoulder" we understand Sakura-chan Kasumi-chan and I will go after Donovan"

Kasumi got worry for her friend while Sakura smiled at her" don't worry Kasumi I will be fine don't forget how strong I am"

"Very well then Sakura were counting on you" Hayate said" Naruto take care of my sister"

"Hey I gave you my word that I will protect her so don't worry" Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Are you all done with your talking my creations are getting restless here" Donovan said while the four clones dying to fight.

The Raidou clone was glaring at Ayane while she was doing the same thing having a glaring contest; Genra was glaring at Hayate through his samurai armor, while the Tengu also had his sights on the super ninja. However the Kasumi clone Alpha 152 was only staring at her original, obviously she wanted to fight her, Sakura was already ahead of Kasumi giving her a quick glare that clearly said that you're fighting me faker. Without saying another word Donovan headed to the secret door, he deactivated the force field that was keeping the ninjas from charging at him using the remote and left. Naruto took Kasumi's hand and use the flying thunder god jutsu to enter the door before it quickly closed, leaving the ninjas with the four secret weapons.

(Be careful Naruto and Kasumi) Hayate thought as he glared at his opponent Omega.

"We should split up we can't cause too much damage not until Naruto and Kasumi take care of Donovan" Ryu said.

They split up each took one of the doors in the room; Tengu took the same door that Ryu took, Omega took the one that Hayate and Raidou took the one that Ayane took. The only ones left in the room was Sakura and Alpha 152, it seems the Kasumi clone didn't look happy because her true opponent has left and she was disappointed to fight the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura grin seeing her sour look, she prepare her sword ready to fight her and go all out because unlike the tournament she hasn't suppress the chakra in her body she was going to fight the Kasumi clone with her full strength.

"Are you upset that you're not fighting Kasumi?" she ask with a smirk" don't worry I will give you a better challenge than her, I will live to your expectations" (but I have to be careful though according to Donovan she's stronger than the original Alpha 152)

Sakura charge at the Kasumi clone, she swung her sword but the clone vanished appearing behind her she kicked her back sending her to the ground but she landed on her feet. The Kasumi clone charge at her this time she launched a couple of powerful kicks in the air, Sakura block some of the kicks but she wasn't quick enough to block all of them and was send to the ground. Alpha 152 chargd at her again with her quick speed, she made a barrage of punches and kicks hitting the pink haired jounin, she has made a fourteen hit combo but Sakura's body was replaced by a wooden log. The real Sakura appeared next to her about to launch a chakra charge kick, it made contact with the clone it was so powerful that it send her to the wall causing an explosion. Sakura took a familiar sword stance taught by Ryu, she knew this opponent was not to be underestimated and she needed to be careful not to let her guard against such an opponent.

Alpha 152 was back at her feet only to see Sakura charging at her with her sword, she swung with her sword but the clone vanished appearing behind her again. She jump on her using her legs wrapping them around her neck and threw her to the ground, she started punching her like crazy until she finish it off with a powerful punch. Sakura got back and she wasn't happy the clone's attack really hurt, she was hit by another punch but she vanish her body was replace by another wooden log she appeared next to her hitting her with another chakra charge fist sending her to the wall again. Sakura didn't let her recover from the attack, she charged with her sword but she vanish and reappear again behind her she kicked her back making her drop her sword. She quickly reach for her kunais and threw them, however the Kasumi clone has vanish again reappearing behind her Sakura reacted quickly and did a back flip getting behind her she punch her sending her to the ground.

Sakura saw the Kasumi clone getting back up, she knew it from the beginning this wasn't going to be an easy fight it was time to go all out on her. She charge chakra on both her arms and legs and charged at the clone, Alpha 152 launch a barrage of punches and kicks but Sakura block all of them she managed to caught one of her punches and use a hold her punching her. She was send to the same wall causing another explosion, Sakura charge again but the Kasumi clone caught her by a surprise by using an uppercut kick sending her to the air she used quick powerful kicks that send her to the ground hitting the concrete steel hard. The pink hair kunoichi slowly got up while panting, she gaze at the Kasumi clone and she look like she hasn't broken a sweat at all she was truly a strong opponent.

(How the heck did Kasumi beat her the first time?, this copy is stronger than the original I don't even want to know how strong the original was, I have to be careful if I keep using too much chakra I won't have enough to use medical ninjutsu and healed my wounds along with the others)

Before she got up completely Alpha 152 punch her by surprise sending her rolling on the floor, she recover from the punch that's when she saw her sword was next to her only a couple of inches away. She was about to pick it up when a hand caught her neck, she looked up to see the Kasumi clone with her emotionless expression she lift her and she started to strangle her. Sakura couldn't breathe the clone's grip was too strong to even try to break free; if this keeps up she wasn't going to last long. She was about to die and she couldn't reach her sword, she started picking it up with her feet but she failed miserably it seems she was really going to die after all. She started having images of her entire life, her times with team seven with team Kakashi and the new team seven she thought about her friends and teammates and the dragon ninja Ryu.

(No I won't die here my friends Kasumi Ryu everyone, no I won't let them down)

**(CHA I WILL WIN)**

Sakura punched the Kasumi clone as hard as she could sending her to the ground, she gasp for air while picking her sword she knew the clone wasn't beaten yet so she prepare her sword ready to take her down. Suddenly she felt as a mysterious and powerful force took over her, she tightened her hold on her sword and while she saw Alpha 152 charging at her she vanished in a blink of an eye and appeared a few feet behind her. The Kasumi clone stood still when her head was chopped down killing her, Sakura gasp realizing that she somehow has decapitated the clone with her sword not knowing why though. She looked at her sword and for a moment she was caught staring at it, she somehow felt like the sword was calling out to her. She wondered if this was somehow connected to the fact that she felt like the sword is familiar to her the first time she laid eyes on it back at Muramasa's shop.

She saw Alpha 152's body vanishing into dust, it was over she won the fight against the Kasumi clone she flinch a little from the wounds she has. She started healing her wounds before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

(I use a lot of my chakra on the fight I need to rest to regain it, I have to be at full strength to heal any wounds the others might have Ryu Hayate Ayane Kasumi Naruto Sasuke-kun I hope they're all right I can't let them down)

Elsewhere

Ryu stop running seeing that he was far from the room where they met Donovan, he saw that he was on some kind of bridge made of iron he could see that it was a long way down probably it was a bottomless hole. His gaze turn to the Tengu who arrived at the scene to face him, he took a long look at the flying creature he look exactly like the original he fought back at the second DOA tournament. The Tengu was supposed to be a creature of myth that it was the fusion of a man with a bird, with his long wings he could fly faster than any bird there are also rumors than it has the strength of a thousand men and his nose is longer than any human reaching eight inches long. His shoes were also longer than the formal platforms shoes that Japanese people wear, legends says that it could cause earthquakes when he tap his foot on the ground. The dragon ninja remained calm he has already fought against the Tengu and he has successfully defeated it, either way he was keeping in mind what Donovan says about the clone being stronger than the original.

The Tengu clone made the first move as he flaps its wings rapidly causing a powerful gust of wind, Ryu stood his ground as he quickly one of his jutsus the art of the wind blades to counter Tengu's gust attack. The flying creature counter Ryu's technique with its spinning technique landing hard on the ground, Ryu dodge it and hit with an uppercut, he use an air combo on the Tengu clone and finish it off with the Izuna drop the flying creature hit the ground hard. Ryu landed safely as he stood waiting if the Tengu clone was defeat it, he got his answer when the Tengu clone fly at incredible speed charging at him it punched him but he vanished and his body was replaced by a wooden log. Ryu appeared in front of him and use the art of the inferno, however the flying creature evade the fire attack by using his its powerful wings to fly at high speed.

The Tengu clone charge again with its speed Ryu block its punches and counter with a hold sending it to the air, he vanish in a swirl of leaves and used the Izuna drop again. The Tengu clone crash on the ground causing the bridge to crack a little, it seems if this fight continues any longer the iron bridge was going to be destroyed. He needed to finish this, The Tengu use its gust attack, this time the dragon ninja vanish and surprise it with a punch that send it to the ground, he unsheathed it his dragon sword he was going to finish this fight right now. The Tengu clone charge at him again shocking him a lot, and manage to hit him with a punch making him drop his sword, he threw another punch which send Ryu rolling to the ground he was about to get his sword which was at the border of the bridge it was about to fall any minute. The Tengu clone used its spinning air attack, Ryu dodge it and counter with an uppercut that send it to the air he vanished in a swirl of leaves and used the Izuna drop for the third time.

Ryu was truly impressed by the clone's strength and defense no one has ever survive three Izuna drops before it was his strongest throw, as soon as the Tengu clone hit the ground the iron bridge was destroyed. Ryu was impressed again to see that the clone of the Tengu was still flying and well, only this time it looked like it has been weaken now it was the time to finish it off for good. He picked up his dragon sword and got into a fighting stance charging up his chakra, the Tengu clone was too tire to keep flying so it descended to the ground it was going to be the biggest mistake it has ever made. Ryu was done charging his chakra to his sword and slash the flying; it was slash from all kinds of direction at fast speed. The Tengu was cut to pieces by Ryu's most powerful sword attack the storm of the heavenly dragon, the pieces of the clone were sent to the bottomless hole.

The battle was finally over once again the super ninjas has won another fight, it wasn't one of his easiest neither one of his toughest. Without giving another look he left the returning back to the room where they split up, he was now hoping that his comrades had won their fights and that they were all right.

Somewhere in the facility

Two DOATEC security guards were doing their usual guarding duty in a long corridor; both were obviously boring to death since nothing has happened. They received a distress signal that they were intruders in the facility, they were ready to crap their pants when they heard the communication they didn't stood a chance against the ninjas. However it was getting kill by the ninjas or getting kill by their boss, so they didn't have a choice they were going to die if they follow orders or not.

"This sucks why do we have to stay here and guard this post nobody comes here"

"Its better here than being where ninjas are and get kill"

"Damn I don't want to die in this place"

"Yeah especially when that snake freak is here"

He shiver in fear" man that guy gives me the creeps he is so creepy"

"Tell me about it he's like a Michael Jackson reject with snake DNA"

"Maybe he's gay too" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah maybe he invites little boys to his house and rape them" he laughs lightly.

"I still don't know why the boss would help someone like him though"

"Does it really matter we don't get paid by knowing stuff like that"

He nodded and with sigh they continued to resumed their job, until a snake wrap around their bodies tightly both of them freak out when Sasuke appear in front them staring at them with his cold sharingan eyes.

"AH please don't kill me"

"Me too I don't want to die we'll tell you anything"

Sasuke grin" really anything, then tell me where am I?"

"You're in the basement area it's the lowest level in the facility that snake freak is here too"

Sasuke growl hearing that knowing exactly who they were talking about" Orochimaru"

"Yeah that's his name I think he's in a room a little far from here just keep going straight ahead"

"For security guards you two are not doing your job quite right, are you sure you're telling me the truth because it it's a trap you will regret lying to me with your lives"

"NO were telling you the truth were not lying please just spare us we didn't wanted to be here, in fact we want to get the heck out of here"

The Uchiha used his sharingan to look into their minds and saw that they were telling him the truth" looks like you two are right"

"Of course we are we got really scare when we saw the snakes we thought you were him" the guard said very scare.

"Yeah we tell you what you wanted so please don't rape us"

Sasuke got pissed at the comment" rape you why the HELL would I do that?"

"We thought you were that snake freak and we thought that he was gay so we thought you were too and…." the guard didn't finished because Sasuke had Kusanagi pointed at his neck glaring at him.

"Say that again I dare you"

The guard ended up pissing his pants and Sasuke knock them out by casting a genjutsu making them to fall asleep. He left as he started running ahead; he knew he was in the right place, now all he needed to do is go to the room where the snake sanin is located.

(Orochimaru I'm coming for you)

To be continued

Evil cliffhanger jutsu it was expected to happen so don't get mad, what will happen next will Helena find a way to stop DOATEC will Hayate and Ayane be all right and what about Naruto and Kasumi find out in the next chapter. Remember to review and look forward to the next chapter when Hayate fights Omega and Ayane fights the clone of her father Raidou farewell.

Next chapter: Ninjas vs. Secret weapons part 2 settling the score with the past

DOA 5 tag team throws (this is a special request from Erick Genryusai thanks for the suggestion you rock)

Naruto and Ryu

Before the fight starts, both ninjas using their signature move Naruto using the flying thunder god jutsu while Ryu shows up in wind.

When Ryu enters the fight Naruto will nail the opponent with Uzumaki Naruto combo sending it to the air while Ryu wll grab it and do his Izuna drop.

When Naruto enters the fight, both will kick the opponent high in the air, then together will began to hit from all sides, and hitting it with a hard kick sending it crash to the ground, finishing it by them landing on top of the opponent with a strike knee smash to the chest.

Special move

Wind style Ripper Rasengan

A powerful combination jutsu, next to heavens rasengan Ryu and Naruto charge up their chakra Naruto creates a rasengan while Ryu uses the art of the wind blades, then they will hit the opponent together, and the combination of their jutsu will create a big rasengan trapping the opponent inside, but unlike normal rasengan many air blades will spin inside the rasengan, hitting the enemy nonstop creating a hurricane of destruction.

When the fight is over Ryu and Naruto will stand side by side saying "your defeat was inevitable and Naruto uses his fox grin saying" you mess with the best you lose like the rest"

(Omake)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kasumi, Ayane and Ryu were having a camp fire in the forest due to their sparring, they decided to camp for the night. Ryu just finished fishing and they were ready to eat the fish while they were being cook in the fire.

"There they are ready" Ryu said.

"All right let's dig in" Naruto said cheery as they all pick the fish on a stick.

"So where is Hayate?" ask Sasuke while taking a bite from his fish.

"He's sparring with Hitomi" Ryu said.

Kasumi giggle at the thought while Naruto was smiling Hayate might hide it but he cares for the brunette a lot.

"That's very thoughtful of him" Sakura said.

"He did promise her to spar with her" Ayane pointed.

"Yes my brother always fulfills his promises" Kasumi said smiling" like Naruto-san"

"It's no big deal Kasumi-chan" he said with his fox grin" by the way Ryu this fish are great and you were able to catch so many"

"I have been fishing for years since I got use to camp in the wilderness since I was young you get use to fish a lot, once you get the real trick of fishing it becomes a very easy hobby"

"Well it takes a lot of skill to master fishing and you are one those people Ryu" Sakura said with a slight blush on her cheeks she did the best she could not to sound like a fan girl.

"Hey I can fish too you know" Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted" yeah right"

He growled" I do know how to fish"

"Naruto Ryu goes fishing with a fishing rod you don't, you used your shadow clones and the used rasengan to kill all the fishes in the water" Sakura said with a sweat dropped on the back of her head.

"It works that's Naruto's style of fishing its very effective" he said while taking another bite of his fish and Kasumi giggle at his answer.

(Interesting who would've thought that he would use an A rank jutsu that his father created for something as practical as fishing) Ryu thought amuse.

They resume their eating quietly, that is until Naruto was staring at Sasuke he was like that for a while and the Uchiha got annoyed at him.

"What?" he asked while glaring at him.

"Sasuke I've been wondering for a while now I never realize it before but it's about your hair"

"What about it?" he asked still annoyed.

"It has the shape of a chicken's ass"

Hearing that Sakura almost choke eating her fish as she started laughing, Kasumi cover her mouth so they didn't notice that she was laughing Ayane was still eating her fish trying to hold the laughter.

Sasuke growl" what my hair doesn't looks nothing like that"

"It does Sasuke have you seen yourself in a mirror?" ask the blond.

"No it doesn't look like that" retorted the Uchiha.

"Um…Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she dried her tears trying to look serious" your hair does have the shape of a chickens butt"

"I don't believe this my own friends think I have the butt of a chicken for hair"

"Sasuke-san I think your hair looks more like a porcupine" Kasumi put her opinion in an attempt to make him feel better instead of making him feel worst.

Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing while Sasuke sweat dropped" what is this mess with Sasuke day?"

"No Kasumi his hair looks more like a ducks butt" Ayane said.

The three ninjas started laughing again while Ryu was eating his fish although the thought of laughing crossed his mind he will do it later when he was alone.

Sasuke growl" yeah what about you Naruto your hair is all spiky and messy it looks you got hit by a hurricane" he grin.

Naruto sweat dropped" that was a lame come back Sasuke you can do better than that"

"Your whiskers you look like a cat"

The blond sweat dropped again" they are not cat whiskers they are fox whiskers can you tell the difference?"

"They all look the same they make you look ugly" he said annoyed.

"Um….Naruto-san" Kasumi said getting the attention of the blond" I think your whiskers make you look cute" she blushed slightly.

(That's the first time someone has complimented me anout my whiskers) he blushed" thanks….Kasumi-chan"

(Give me a break) Sasuke thought.

"So why does yourhair looks like a ducks butt Sasuke?" ask Ayane.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW I WAS BORN WITH IT" he shouted annoyed.

"So you agree that your hair looks like a ducks butt" she said with a smirk.

"No I don't"

"I still think it looks more like a chicken's ass" Naruto said.

Sasuke growl while looking at Ayane" at least give me a compliment you are my girlfriend"

Ayane finished with her fish without looking at him" nice chicken ass hair"

They started laughing again while the Uchiha crossed his arms very annoyed that they decided to make fun of him, he didn't realize that Ayane was smiling at him.

That's it for this chapters Omake poor Sasuke he became the butt of every joke or should I say the chickens butt hair of every joke I'm so mean. For those who are watching the manga YEAH NARUTO SAGE MODE ROCKS HE HAS DEFEATED ALL OF PAIN'S BODIES he will defeat him no doubt GO NARUTO.


	34. Ninjas vs secret weapons part 2

Chapter 34 Ninjas vs. Secret weapons part 2 settling the score with the past

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Naruto and Dead or Alive because I'm not Masashi Kishimoto and I'm not the owner of Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Donovan's mansion

Helena, Felipe, Lisa and Tenchi enter the mansion only to gasp in pure shock, they whole area look like it was hit by a powerful hurricane furniture was destroyed windows were shatter and priceless artifacts were no longer recognizable. The thing that really got their attention were the hundreds of dead bodies lying in the ground, Helena and Lisa recognize the uniforms from DOATEC security. Helena looked ahead with a serious expression, the battle to stop Donovan for good has finally come there was no turning back now. They walked ahead until reaching the stairs; they looked at all directions making sure that there weren't any guards in the entire mansion. Once they notice no one was around they were more relax, the mansion was safe it seems all the security guards were completely eliminated by their attackers their guess of who were responsible the ninjas.

"Looks like our ninja friends have already started the party" Felipe said looking at the corpses of the security guards.

"I'll say maybe they have already taken out everyone from security" Tenchi said.

"Let's hurry we have to get to the facility and destroyed it" Helena said.

"Right let's go to the second floor to Donovan's study, that's where the elevator to DOATEC headquarters is located" Lisa said.

They climb the stairs heading to Donovan's study Felipe took his 9 mm handgun knowing that he was going to need it not that he didn't have confidence in his fighting skills, it was better to be prepare. Helena and Lisa were also armed, they know they are heading to a dangerous place and it was better have protection with a gun not losing confidence in their fighting skills. Tenchi was the only one who didn't have a gun, it seems he was more confident in his skills and he didn't need a weapon to defend himself.

"Ever have the feeling like something bad is going to happen?" Felipe ask.

"Oh yeah I have those all the times" Lisa said.

"That always happens and it's when you less expected" Tenchi said.

Helena nodded" most likely, Donovan must've called for backup and they could be waiting for us as I speak"

"So we'll have to expect for the worst to happen once we arrived at the facility, like we weren't expecting a warm welcome from Donovan" Felipe said.

The group arrived at the second floor and continued walking in the straight hall, as they were passing they saw more dead bodies from the security guards.

"They sure didn't waste time" Felipe said talking about the ninjas.

"This is it" Lisa said looking at the door" behind this door is Donovan's study"

They enter his study heading where his bookcase stood, they saw the passage open obviously the ninjas have already enter the facility. They walked to the corridor until reaching the elevator, once they enter the elevator headed to the bottom floor where DOATEC headquarters were and Donovan. Helena was uneasy, knowing the man who was responsible for the deaths of her parents he has already planned ahead and they could be heading into a trap.

(I hope I'm wrong)

At the entrance to the mansion a figure was standing looking around, the person gave a grin (they have crashed the place already all the better for me)

DOATEC headquarters

Near the entrance to the facility, a large group of security guards were mobilizing awaiting further orders a lot of them have grenades along with smoke bombs and assault rifles.

"Listen up Donovan has contacted us of the intruders in the facility, he gave us orders to find them and eliminate them they are considered highly dangerous and a high threat. Spread into large groups through the floors and searched for the ninja intruders, they won't leave this place alive"

"Yes sir!!!"

"Also I want a group to prepare an ambush, it seems that the surveillance system have spotted some of the intruders heading towards Donovan's location find those two and eliminate them on sight"

"Yes sir!!!"

They left taking different routes while a couple of them stayed in the current location in case any unwanted guess came by, they have received orders to killed any intruders on sight meaning that things have become quite complicated.

Top floor of the facility

Hayate arrived in one of the lab rooms of the facility, his eyes widened realizing that the room was filled with large capsules but it was what was inside the capsules that caught his attention. They were filled with clones from his younger sister Kasumi, it seems they were just leftovers from the Kasumi project which by Donovan was considered failure. He look in disgust at the test tubes, this is how Donovan battle for power goes, kidnapping people to clone them and then he turns them into living weapons not to mention that he used the Dead or Alive tournament to find his ultimate fighter.

Hayate sense his opponent arriving in the room, he turn around to see the clone of Omega who was formally known as Genra. Genra was the leader of the Haji Mon clan who also has learned the Mugen Tenshin style he was the second strongest ninja in the village next to his father the formal leader of the clan Shinden. He was well aware that this was just a copy of the original but he knew not to underestimate him copy or not, after all the one who killed the real Genra was his half sister Ayane during the third DOA tournament. He knew how hard it was for her to killed him, after all Genra was the only one in the village next to himself who actually care for her and raised her like he was his daughter due to the whole village hating her because she was the daughter of the traitor Raidou.

During his whole life he wanted to fight Genra, ever since he was little he wanted to test his strength against the Haji Mon ninja only his father was the only one in the village who could hold up to him. He wanted to prove to his father that he was strong enough to be his worthy as his son; he never got his chance years later when he was strong enough to stood a chance against him, because he was ambushed and captured by DOATEC. He couldn't believe how someone strong as him was able to get capture by a couple of weakling guards from DOATEC, until he found how Ayane came to him with a few tears running to his face she told him that the guards were threatening to kill her if Genra didn't go with them. He understood that Genra let himself capture to protect his adoptive daughter Ayane, knowing his half sister he knew she was blaming herself for his capture and that's why in the end she fought him and took his life in a attempt to set him free from Donovan's evil grasp.

Now as he looks at the copy of the formal Haji Mon ninja he realize he was finally going to fight him, even as a copy he was going to take pride and revenge all together to defeat him. Omega took his double bean sword similar to the one Ayane has, since she took the sword from the original Omega. Hayate kept his gaze on the Genra clone, he took his two swords ready to fight he remember that he also has his bow and explosive arrows just in case. He got into his fighting stance there was no need to say any words, this thing in front of him was not the real Genra just a mere copy so talking to him will be a waste of time. For a moment he thought about his comrades, his sister Kasumi was with Naruto trying to catch up to Donovan Sasuke was on his own about to face off against the snake sanin Orochimaru, Sakura was facing the Kasumi clone or more precise the clone of Alpha 154 and Ryu was fighting the clone of the Tengu.

The only person he was worry was Ayane knowing that she was fighting the clone of her father and formal Mugen Tenshin ninja Raidou, she has always hated her father for his treachery and abandoning her. Although he was worry for her he trusted her, Ayane was strong and skilled and she was also the next candidate to become the leader of the Haji Mon clan. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Omega charging at him with his double beam saber, he block it with his swords both clashing their blades and found out that the clone was faster than the original Genra. Hayate concentrated on the fight, looks like Donovan was telling the truth about the clones being stronger than the original, this wasn't going to be an easy fight he charged at him with his swords but Omega spin his double saber making him jump back to keep his distance. Hayate gasp when Omega released a couple of lighting balls from his mouth he dodged them jumping he charge again only to block his swords by a powerful attack from Omega with his saber. The attack was strong enough to make him drop his swords, now he was in a disadvantage he will have to rely on his fighting skills rather than his sword skills.

Omega shot a wave of fire and Hayate dodge it, he remembered what Ayane told him when she fought him he uses his techniques to keep you as far as he can, as long as you're far away from him he has the advantage in the fight. The secret to defeat is to get close to him, close combat was the key to defeat the formal Haji Mon leader, and he remembered her words clearly even if she was devastated for his death. He knew what he needed to do, he was going to get close to him and beat him making sure that he doesn't get to far from him. He dodge another lighting balls from Omega, he threw a couple of shurikens and Omega counter blocking them with his double saber, that was his chance to get close to him. He charged at him with his quick speed, he launch a kick sending him upwards he followed by sending more kicks finishing it off with a punch. As he saw Omega about to hit the ground he jump dodging a powerful shockwave to the floor, Ayane also told him that Omega had an ability to create a shockwave whenever he hits the ground so he needed to jump in order to evade the strong wave of wind.

Hayate could win the fight all as long as he kept fighting him in close combat the clone Genra wasn't going to be tough to beat, he charge with a punch only for Omega to block it with his saber. He jump dodging an attack with his saber, he quickly perform hand seals releasing a lightning bolt from his hand however the clone Omega blocked it spinning his double saber rapidly. He growl seeing Omega shooting another wave of fire at him, he jump above him and quickly perform another set of hand seals this time he released a small whirlwind hitting him sending him to the air. Omega counter spinning his saber again, trying to bring the whirlwind to him but Hayate was quick and release the same lighting jutsu hitting the clone Genra. The whirlwind disperse while he hit the ground, Hayate got back to the ground not lowering his guard he knew this was fight was not over yet. He was right as Omega got back to his feet like he wasn't hurt at all, Hayate got back to his stance ready to resumed the fight.

(He's stronger than he looks, I can't underestimate him even if he's just a clone)

He saw Omega shooting more lighting balls from his mouth, he dodge all of them and charge keeping a close distance with the clone. He punched him follow by a kick, he jump dodging the ground shockwave he gasp when Omega got back up and kicked him sending him far away from him. Hayate curse for lowering his guard for the slightest second, now he was in a far distance from the clone he was a target for all of his attacks. Omega shot more of his lighting balls while Hayate dodged them again, he charge at the speed of wind kicking him follow by grabbing him hitting him with two powerful kicks. Omega wasn't going to go down that easily, he slashed Hayate with his double saber his body fell to the ground like he was dead. The Genra clone stood in his fighting stance, as he saw the fallen body of the ninja leader he took a few steps towards him thinking that he has killed his opponent. Suddenly Hayate's body turn into lighting hitting Omega, Hayate appeared a few feet from him as he picked up his swords and sheath them back to his hostler.

"Lighting element lighting clone" he made a couple of hand seals creating another lighting clone" it's time to finish you off Genra, even for a copy you fought well" he made another different set of hand seals creating a sphere filled with wind and lighting, he was about to fire the sky torn blast.

The lighting clone took his bow and an explosive arrow, while the real one was preparing to fire his strongest attack and Genra was still recuperating from the blast of Hayate's last lighting clone.

(I promised you Genra you will be avenged, Donovan and DOATEC will be punished in the name of justice) he took one final gaze at the Genra clone.

"SKY TORN BLAST"

At the same time the lighting clone fire the explosive arrow, Omega was hit by both the powerful sphere and the explosive arrow creating a large explosion. The explosion was strong enough to destroy a lot of the room including the capsules containing the Kasumi clones the glass broke releasing the incomplete clones of his younger sister. Hayate's lighting clone vanish in a cloud of smoke while the real one stood watching over what remains of the Genra clone, nothing but burned pieces of his body scattered around the whole place. He sighed feeling a bit comfortable his fight was over, one less enemy to worry about his enemy was tough but he managed to win without having any serious wounds on him. He panted slightly, although he wasn't injure he used a lot of his chakra doing the jutsus including the sky torn blast that uses a lot of chakra to used.

He took one last look at the destroyed pieces of Omega that by now turned into ashes and left the room, he started thinking about the rest of his comrades. He knew his sister Kasumi was all right she could take care of herself and she was also with Naruto so there was no need to get worry about her, the same thing about Ryu he wasn't called the super ninja for nothing he felt the same way about Sasuke and Sakura. But the only person he was worry about was his half sister, she was facing a stronger clone of her father knowing how strong Raidou was in the past he didn't wanted to know how strong he is now.

(Ayane be safe don't do anything foolish)

Ayane was in one of the rooms of the DOATEC facility, it was a little bigger than the regular ones but it didn't matter to her she had more important things to worry about than just some room. Right now she was looking at the man who brought her to this world she growled, he was wearing the ninja uniform that belongs to those in the Mugen Tenshin clan even if he was a traitor. She tried to control her anger he was nothing but a clone of her biological father, the man who was responsible for her birth by rapping Hayate and Kasumi's mother Ayame. Because of him her birth was a cruse that she was forever hated, everyone from the village hated her and fear her calling her poison and demon child. She has always believe her birth was a mistake that she shouldn't have been born in the first place, because of how she was born she thought her birth was a mistake. Ayame didn't offered herself to Raidou he raped her when she was married to Shinden. She was a mistake that occurred and for only that the village hated her, she felt so depressed that she wanted to end her life if it wasn't for Hayate and Genra that accepted her and cared for her.

In her entire life she has developed a deep hatred for Raidou, not just he abandoned her but he betrays the village and harms Hayate in the process. Because of him her life was a living hell to be ignored hated and feared, she remembers when Ayame told her that she was her daughter the night that Kasumi and Hayate left for the festival. On that day she wanted to cry a lot but she couldn't because of the hatred she felt for Raidou and her jealousy to Kasumi, for being the princess of the village always being praised and respected while she was treated like garbage. Every feeling of hatred in her systems was because of him, now she had her chance to finally killed him and have her revenge even if he was a clone of her original father. The clone Raidou on the other hand was glaring at her, just the mere sight of her angers him and disgusted her. Ayane went to a fighting stance how she waited for this moment, she was really angry when Kasumi killed him at the first DOA tournament but his clone will be enough to satisfy her revenge.

"I can finally fight you and kill you, you don't know how much I hate you you're a traitor to the clan and the bringer of my pain and misery, clone or not I will enjoy taking your life Raidou"

The clone of her father was unfazed by her cold words he only took a fighting stance" I will be the one to judge if you're worthy to be a ninja or not…."

The lavender hair kunoichi glare at him while taking her double beam saber" I have proven myself all over again to the clan and to master Hayate as a true kunoichi from the Haji Mon clan, but if you insist I will show you I am not the same weak little child you abandoned not a mistake"

Raidou unsheathed his katana from his back" you look like a weak little child to me"

She growled in anger ready to fight him (I'll show you how weak I am traitor)

(Song: Daddy's Falling Angel by In This Moment)

Both ninjas charge at the same quick speed, both clashed their swords at fast speed like they were both equally matched however the clone of Raidou was not impressed at all. Ever since she defeated Genra in the third tournament she has dedicated herself to learn how to fight with Omega's double saber, she has practiced day and night until she finally learned to master the weapon. Now she was showing her skills with the double weapon to the fake Raidou, each time their weapons clashed it make a loud sound as they continued clash their swords. The clash of steel was intense as they increased their speed,Ayane got the upper hand as she saw an opening, only to be kicked by Raidou sending her to the air. Ayane was quick and landed on her feet she charged at him again with her double saber, both getting back to their weapons clash. Ayane notice that Raidou was grinning like he was taunting her, she attacked him but he block her weapons with his katana chuckling at her skills and Ayane didn't took his reaction well.

"What the hell is so funny? Do you find this amusing?"

Raidou gave her a serious expression clashing his katana with her weapon" yes I do it seems you have develop some skills after all however" he vanish while the kunoichi gasp her double saber was sent flying to the ground far from her" it's not good enough to stood up to a powerful swordsman let alone defeat one, you have disappoint me and I'm not surprise"

Ayane growl how dare he told her such things, he was just a clone a copy of the original Raidou and here he was speaking like he was the real thing it was really making her very upset. She needed to control her anger though if she becomes too angry it will control her judgment losing all her concentration in the fight it will only lead her to her death. Right now she needed all the concentration in the world to fight him, she was impressed by his strength he was stronger than the original Raidou looks like Donovan was right after all. She went to her fighting stance while Raidou sheathed his katana back she felt a little offended for his action using his katana he had an advantage against her.

"What's wrong got tire of using your sword?" she said in a taunting tone.

"No I have tested your skills in swordsmanship and now I want to test your hand to hand skills, do not disappoint me again" he said in an arrogant tone.

"Hn whatever" she scoffed imitating her boyfriend.

Raidou made the first move as he charged at her with incredible speed, Ayane manage to block to punch he was aiming for her face but couldn't dodged the kick to her stomach. She fell to her knees dropping her double saber in the process but block another punch, she counter with punch but he blocked it. Ayane was shocked at his speed he was fast and strong, she launch a kick at him he counter punching her face sending her to the ground. She was quick enough to dodge a barrage of punches from the clone Raidou, she jump launching a flying kick but he dodge it and grabbed her hand he punched her face again. She fell to the ground again and cough some blood, she wasn't going to give up she gasp dodging a fast kick from Raidou she launch a punch at him but he block and crushed her hand making her yell in pain. She launch a kick but he dodge it and he punched her face yet again, she fell to the ground coughing blood while the clone Raidou was still standing without a scratch.

"You have disappoint me again, your skills in hand to hand combat is terrible what kind of taijutsu the clan has been teaching you pathetic" he snorted in annoyance he was truly disappointed in such a weak kunoichi.

Ayane got up while wiping the blood she has coughed, she pant in exhaustion feeling ashamed of herself for not landing a single blow on the clone (damn bastard I can't believe he's so strong, can I really beat him?) she erase her doubts and got back to her fighting stance, she saw her double saber it was a little far from her.

"Now it's time to test your ninjutsu training, get ready" Raidou said while making fast hand seals shocking Ayane.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

Raidou shot a large fire wave from his mouth while Ayane made the same hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

She shot the same fire wave from her mouth crashing with Raidou's fire wave it made a loud explosion while the two ninjas kept their distance from the blast, when the fire disperse Ayane took the advantage performing another set of hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE PYRO FLARE JUTSU"

She shot a powerful fire ball from her hands but Raidou was well prepared to counter it, he made fast hand seals.

"WATER STYLE HYDRO BURST JUTSU"

The clone Raidou shot a large wave of water from his mouth, when it made contact with the fire ball it evaporated and Ayane couldn't dodge the attack. She was hit by the water attack sending her to the ground, she coughed trying to get up but she was grabbed by Raidou by her neck making her unable to breath. She glare at him while trying to break free, but it was futile his grip was too strong she was unable to escape now she was at his mercy. Raidou looked at her with pure disappointment and disgust, she didn't last long against him and he still hasn't broken a sweat.

(End of the song)

"Are you really my daughter, you truly are a disappointment"

"What the hell are you talking about you're not the real Raidou you're nothing but a cheap copy of him" Ayane said while trying to break free from his grip.

"I'm real enough to know about my memories, I remember that great night I rape Ayame I really wanted to have sex with her and she was very good" he gave a wicked grin while Ayane glare at him with a pure killer intent.

"However a problem occurred on that night, that problem is you it was truly an accident that you were born and unfortunate accident you are not a worthy ninja so weak you truly are a mistake nothing more"

The kunoichi growled in anger she wanted to break free and proved him wrong but she couldn't, his grip was tightening her neck suffocating her.

"Not to worry" the clone Raidou said with an evil grin" I will put you out of your misery believe me the clan will be glad that the accidental birth child is finally dead, no one will care that you're gone what a worthless child you turn out to be to me you will always be a failure"

Ayane was so angry with his cold words, she was trying to kept her emotions in check but she failed miserably tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. She started thinking about everyone in her village, her family and allies. Her life flashed before her eyes, she knew what it meant she didn't have much time pretty soon it was going to be over for her.

(So this is it, this is how I'm going to die killed by the clone of my bastard father…..maybe it will be better like this I should've never been born in the first place my birth was a mistake I always knew my life would end soon I'm ready to welcome death)

She felt Raidou's grip tightening even more choking her completely, while her eyes widened in realization. She started thinking about the past to her village, how her life was and her horrible childhood but she was now thinking about other events that change her life forever.

(Flashback to the Mugen Tenshin village twelve years ago)

Five year old Ayane was walking the streets of the village the little girl was getting her usual treatment from the villagers. They were glaring at her ignoring her and whispering things behind her back, things that will make her cry she continued walking while a lot of the villagers who saw her heading their way left keeping their distance away from her. She couldn't take it anymore she ran away from the village not caring where she went as long as it was far from the village that hates her; she arrived in a small wooden village in the outskirts of the village. She looked at her reflection in the river's flow suddenly she noticed that they were a couple of people next to her, they were obviously from the village.

"Why are you all glaring at me?" she asked while trembling seeing the mean glares she was receiving"I haven't done anything for you to be angry with me"

She got her answer as one of the villagers punched her face making her cry" that's why you poison child, nobody wants you in our village"

"That's right" another villager said" you're nothing but trash you don't deserve to be here"

"You're the daughter of the traitor and we don't tolerate traitors" another villager said while taking a knife from his back.

Ayane was scare out of her mind while tears were falling from her eyes" what are you….no please don't hurt me don't….." she started sobbing.

One of the villagers laugh" ha scream all you want brat but no one is going to listen to you, you see no won't care if you die so were doing our village a big favor now die poison child…"

Ayane continued to cry, before the knife was lifted in the air to harmed her a kunai hit the knife leaving the hand of the villager. When they saw who was responsible to interrupt them from killing the poison child they gasp, a young boy around eleven wearing a blue and white ninja uniform appeared the villagers knew very well who he was.

"H…Hayate-san…."one of them said scare.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here Hayate-san it's truly an honor"

The young ninja glare at them" I saw what you were all trying to do, I was following Ayane around and when I saw you following her out of the village I knew you were up to something bad"

"Please Hayate-san is not what you think we…"

"SILENCE" he shouted making the villagers turned pale" if you ever try to harm Ayane again I will tell my father of your disobedience and you will all pay with your lives, are we clear?"

"Yes Hayate-san"

They left the bridge terrified knowing they will be executed if they trying to hurt the little girl, Hayate gaze at her feeling sorry for her" are you all right Ayane you're not hurt are you?"

"No…I'm fine Hayate thank you for saving me"

"I am glad I decided to follow you, you should be careful whenever you're in the village"

She nodded while drying her tears" I know I don't know why they hate me so much, they say I'm the daughter of a traitor and they keep calling me poison child"

"Don't listen to a word they say, I'm glad you were born I have a feeling you are going to become a strong ninja Ayane I believe in you" he smile at her.

Ayane felt her spirits being lifted while feeling very happy" thank you very much Hayate I will do my best to become a strong ninja"

"I know you will just keep focusing on your goal no matter what"

"A wise advice Hayate-san" a new voice said.

Hayate and Ayane saw a ninja appeared wearing a black uniform , he was wearing a mask only showing his blue eyes but Hayate knew who he was as well as Ayane.

"Genra-san" Hayate said.

"Father…." Ayane said to her adoptive father.

"Hayate-san I will take care of Ayane from here, go back to lady Kasumi"

Hayate nodded while turning to the little girl" I'll see you later Ayane" he then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Come along Ayane" Genra said as they started leaving the bridge.

Ayane gulp a little" I'm…..I'm sorry father for disobeying you, you told me to stay in the Haji Mon clan's ground"

Genra chuckle" I know that you did it to see Hayate-san but you can't walk into the Mugen Tenshin's clan ground just like that remember that a lot of people are not well….fond of you"

"Because I'm the daughter of a traitor" she said softly.

Genra stop walking while sighing" yes it's true you were born because the traitor Raidou have raped one of the women of the village" of course he didn't wanted to tell her the truth, that the women Raidou raped was Shinden's wife and Hayate and Kasumi's mother Ayame.

"So my birth was a mistake after all" she said while tears fell from her eyes.

"No" he said immediately while putting his hands on her shoulders" Ayane never think you're birth was a mistake do you understand?"

"But you said I was born because the traitor raped some women in the village, I guess I wasn't supposed to be born I…." more tears fell from her face only to be dried by Genra.

"Ayane sometimes fate works in strange ways, maybe it was fate for you to be brought to this world"

"Fate?" she questioned.

"I think its fate for you to be trained as a Haji Mon ninja and become the best"

"But the villagers hate me"

"They hate you now, but if you prove yourself to them as a worthy ninja then slowly you will gained their respect and be acknowledge, I know that right now Hayate-san acknowledges you just like me"

She smiled brightly" thank you father"

"Now come along let's continue with the training lesson"

She nodded happily while following him, she had a lot to learn and training to do to fulfilled her goal.

(End of flashback)

Ayane felt like crying but she could barely shed any tears, Raidou's grip was tightening on her neck little by little she could feel her life coming to a close end. She started remembering precious memories from her life, the most precious memories she has come to cherished for the rest of her life.

(Flashback after Ayane's fight with Sasuke)

The two ninjas were watching the sunset from the highest peak in the mountain, Ayane leaned her head on the Uchiha's shoulder while he wrap his arm around her waist. For a moment neither one of them said a word only enjoying the wonderful view, Ayane has never felt like this before this feeling was so new to her. With her past in the village and her life, she never thought she would ever find love especially with another ninja whose past was far worse than hers. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and left the warm feeling of having her head leaned on his shoulder, Sasuke followed her confuse by her sudden action.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't looked at him but she kept her emotions in check" this…..this is not right"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow" what's not right?"

"THIS" she shouted in frustration finally turning her face to look at him, she never admitted but she loved to stare into his onyx eyes" this thing we just did….the kiss us watching the sunset view I mean what is wrong with me I can't do this I'm a ninja a weapon to kill, and here I am spending time with you like were a couple it's not right"

Sasuke sweat dropped at her comment" I thought with that kiss we sealed the deal of us being a couple"

"But I can't have you as my boyfriend were not allies I don't trust you we are enemies, I can't have a relationship with someone who belongs to a neutral village"

"Ayane were not enemies our goals are the same, you want Donovan dead we want Orochimaru dead and they are both working together this give us the more reason for us to joined forces and defeat them"

"Yes but at the cost of us forming an alliance with Konoha isn't that right Sasuke?" she hissed coldly at him.

"Our main mission is to have an alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan yes I won't lie to you about that, but right now our main concern is Orochimaru he has been Konoha's number one enemy for a long time and we were sent here to kill him once and for all. Even as strong as we are our mission will have a hundred percent chance of success if you and Hayate help us to defeat him along with Donovan, in the end I hope we understand each other for the better"

Ayane saw the honesty reflected in his onyx eyes he was telling the truth, she keep staring at him while Sasuke was gazing in her eyes" maybe you're right but whether we will form an alliance with Konoha depends on master Hayate's decision not mine, I just can't have a boyfriend Sasuke look at me my past nothing but hate and loneliness and……" she saw his eyes softened she felt so stupid talking about her past when he's past was worse than her" I'm sorry Sasuke I know about your past you show me when we went out the first time, but this whole thing is so new to me it's so nice and yet….it scares me I don't know what to do"

"Once I thought that the purpose of my life was to avenge my clan, that I needed to be alone to get the power I needed to kill my brother that's why I broke my bonds with my friends at least that's what I thought. But I was wrong no matter what I did I couldn't break my bonds with Naruto and Sakura, I have forge with them an unbreakable bond with them it was true friendship that's why I'm here with them now I also realized that sometimes you have to defeat your past in order to continued living with your present. If someone like me has a chance to be happy with someone then someone like you has a chance too don't you think so?"

Ayane was still unsure what to say until she saw the Uchiha showing her his hand like he wanted to hold her hand.

"Ayane will you be the one to give me that chance to have happiness and let me be the one to give you that happiness too?" he smiled at her which was rare coming from Sasuke.

She blushed at his smile but kept a serious expression, suddenly she took his hand and she took the chance to actually be happy with someone who would love her. Sasuke smile again as he lead her from the forest both walking hand in hand, they have now started a relationship and together they will face anything that would be thrown at them.

"Sasuke if you cheat on me I will give you something worse than death" she said in a cold tone giving him a very evil look while the Uchiha was turning pale" I will cut down your friend you know who I'm talking about"

He gulp while laughing nervously" you're kidding right?"

She smile at him while she continued to enjoy holding his hand" no I'm not"

Sasuke was paled (what have I gotten myself into?)

(End of flashback)

(Flashback to a forest region the day Ayane and Kasumi made their peace with each other after Naruto and Hayate's match)

The two kunoichis were watching the clouds, they were both quiet and they didn't felt like saying a word. Ayane was feeling uncomfortable there was a reason why she wanted to talk to her she wanted to apologize for trying to kill her and the jealousy she had for her for years. Kasumi was just enjoying the sun and the wonderful view, she was happy to be spending time with her half sister it wasn't everyday that she actually spends time with her. Finally Ayane gave up with a sigh, she couldn't take this anymore it was time to talk to her hoping that she will understand and gave and accept her forgiveness.

"Kasumi I…."

"No need to say a word Ayane, I can see it in your face that you feel like you regretted everything you did but you don't have to apologize to me"

"Of course I do I was trying to kill you and I have this hatred for you that I didn't understand why and…."

"There's no need for you to apologize for that Ayane, you were just obeying orders from the clan I am a traitor of the clan and the prize for treachery is death you were just following the rules"

"No you don't understand, there was a time I really wanted to kill you because of the life you had in the village and I was jealous because of that. Everything was given to you on a silver platter everyone in the village treated you like a hero they respected you, it's completely the opposite of how they treated me"

"And I hated that a lot" Kasumi said with sad tone" to be praised like I was all high and mighty for nothing, I wanted to earn that respect my own way by doing something worth of that respect and I thought avenging Hayate by killing Raidou was that chance. But I knew it was never going to happen because once I left the village I knew I was never going to return, I was going to become a traitor hunt down for the rest of my life"

"I hated you for that" Ayane said while looking at her" I was so angry with you for killing Raidou, he was supposed to be my target my revenge and you took that away from me it shouldn't been me the one to killed him not you it was his fault that my life turn into a real hell"

"I'm sorry for that Ayane, I was so angry with the village for the way they treated you I wanted to protect you but the village didn't wanted me to be with you that's why I was always sneaking out from the clan's grounds to find you and play with you Hayate wasn't bother about that he was happy that I was spending time with you"

Ayane was still looking at her and saw the tears falling from Kasumi's eyes" Kasumi will you forgive me?"

"I already told you that there's no need to apologize, I don't care what the village thinks of you Ayane unlike them I was glad you were born I have a brother and a sister they are my family you are both precious to me"

Ayane's eyes widened before tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, she turn her head away from Kasumi she didn't wanted her to see her cry" Kasumi can we keep this conversation just between us"

She smiled at her" don't worry I will keep this a secret"

Ayane turn to look at her and surprise her by giving her a hug" thank you" she broke the hug and smirk a little" now if you can finally tell Naruto that you like him"

Kasumi blushed at her comment while she smile it was fun to tease her every now and then, for once in her entire life she felt like has made peace with herself finally putting asides her grudge with her half sister and uniting as a family.

(End of flashback)

(Flashback to Naruto's apartment a few days before the final match of the tournament)

Naruto invited the group to his place to hang out, except for Hayate who was sparring with Ryu to prepare for the final match of the tournament against Naruto, everyone was in the dining room eating. Kasumi has cooked some nice dishes because Naruto and Sasuke didn't want Sakura to cook because her cooking was rather destructive, which the pink haired jounin was pissed at that but she didn't pay attention to it. Ayane was at the balcony of the apartment watching the view in deep thought Naruto went to her while looking back at her.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"You okay Ayane-chan you've been quiet since you arrive what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" she continued to gaze at the view.

"Oh come on its obvious something is bothering you, don't tell me you don't like being here I guess this apartment is not big enough to hang with friends"

"No it's not that, I guess I was just thinking about the past nothing to get concern with"

"Oh…" he said his cerulean eyes softening a bit remembering what Sasuke told him about her past, she wasn't a jinchurikki and yet she was treated like one in her village.

They stood quiet for a moment watching over the view, Naruto thought that maybe she wasn't in the mood to talk looking all serious like she was upset so it was best to leave her alone to think. He was about leave her with her thoughts.

"Naruto"

"Huh what"

"Do you hated when the people in your village treated you badly, when they glare at you and whisper bad comments behind your back and when you were ignore and beaten"

Naruto smile fell a little remembering his childhood" I didn't hated them but I hated the fact that they didn't treated me like a regular kid, my heart felt so empty because I wasn't acknowledge by them as one of their own the pain was horrible. My life before meeting my friends was true hell, I don't know what kind of person I would've become if it wasn't for my friends to acknowledge me and treat me as their friend. My life became clearer and better when I met Sasuke and Sakura-chan and the rest of the group and I was happy, I truly felt alive"

Ayane nodded in agreement she understood what he was talking about, she feels the same way when she met Hayate and Genra they were the first people who accepted her earning their respect.

"Ayane-chan don't ever felt like your lonely because it's not true, you have a lot of people who care about you Hayate Ryu Kasumi-chan they all care about you very much not just as a comrade but as a friend too and don't forget about me Sasuke and Sakura-chan we care about you too you are our friend"

She chuckle looking back at the view" you are one weird ninja Naruto usually ninjas are supposed to shield their emotions from their enemies and allies, but you are completely the opposite"

"Maybe I am weird" he said giving his fox grin" I'm not just your regular ninja I am my own ninja believe it, but seriously Ayane-chan I have to ask you why Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about why you chose him to be your boyfriend, I'm sure you can find someone better than him"

"HEY NARUTO I HEARD THAT" came the voice of the annoyed Sasuke from the living room while Kasumi and Sakura were laughing.

Ayane chuckle" honestly I don't know I guess he's a good start to begin this thing called having a relationship, don't worry once I find someone better I will leave him" she said in a amuse tone.

"Oh come on Ayane not you too" Sasuke said from the living room while the two kunoichis were still laughing.

Naruto laugh" I'm glad you chose the right path Ayane-chan"

"What I don't know is why do I still keep fighting for a village that hates me?"

Naruto left the balcony giving his fox grin" I think you already know the answer to that question Ayane-chan, it's the same reason why I still fight for my village" he then left.

Ayane smile knowing the answer already it was very simple (thank you Naruto)

(End of flashback)

(Because they have acknowledged my existence)

Raidou gasp in shock seeing that Ayane has manage to broke free from his hold, she was quick enough to punch his face real hard sending him to the ground. Ayane was catching her breath before charging at him and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks, the clone Raidou was caught in the assault making him fall the ground again. Riadou got back up and he wasn't happy in the least, he charge at her launching his own barrage of attacks but Ayane ne block of all of them and counter with a punch to his jaw followed by a kick to his face. The clone Raidou was send to the ground again coughing some blood, he was glaring at the kunoichi with so much hatred than ever she was weak and he was strong. He gasp Ayane has charge at him at a speed faster than his own she punched him and kicked his stomach making him cough more blood.

He growled in rage making hand seals but Ayane beat him to it.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

Ayane release a fire wave from her mouth while Raidous performed his jutsu.

"WATER STYLE HYDRO BURST JUTSU"

The two attacks collided with one another, the water wave evaporated when it hit the fire wave shocking the clone a lot he was quick enough to dodge the fire attack. However before he realize Ayane was already next to him, she launch a barrage of attacks that made contact with the clone making him fall to the ground. Ayane kept her guard up while Raidou was really beat up, he was cover in wounds with a lot of blood on his face.

The clone was not happy" impossible how…..how did you have gotten so strong all of the sudden?"

The kunoichi kept her gaze at him her eyes filled with determination" my will is stronger than yours, I have a village to protect friends to cherish and a family to protect I also have someone very precious to me I love him" she thought of a certain Uchiha, she notice that her double beam saber was next to her.

Raidou growl drawing his katana and charge at her at quick speed, but Ayane has predicted his move seeing the look of desperation on his face and picked her saber faster that he could draw his katana. Ayane has attacked him faster than him destroying his katana, she stab him right in the middle of his heart a lot of blood fell to the floor as the clone Raidou got on his knees feeling his strength leaving along with his life.

"It's not possible….to be defeated by you of all people what a lie"

Ayane glare at him while taking her saber from his bloody chest" it's no lie although I was hated by the village because I was the daughter of the original Raidou, I was then acknowledge by them little by little I have my family and I met friends, my desire to protect them is what makes me stronger I have surpassed the real Raidou and even you……it was truly foolish of me to be almost be defeated by a cheap copy like you, it's time to finish you off" she sheathed her saber while forming hand seals and Raidou gasp recognizing the seals.

"No it can't be…..don't tell me you have mastered that technique"

Ayane closed her eyes as her body was cover by a purple fire" yes I have learned the secret technique of the Haji Mon clan, after all I am the next candidate to become the leader of the clan just like my adoptive father"

Raidou was shocked he couldn't do a thing, he was too injure he could barely stand up the only thing he could do is watch as Ayane was ready to fire her strongest attack.

"NINJA ART TENGOU FLARE JUTSU"

She punched the ground unleashing the purple fire on the clone, Raidou screamed in agony as the purple flames cover his entire body until he was burned to ashes. The purple flames were still bruning the ground where the clone of Raidous once stood, the battle was over she has won over her painful past as the daughter of the traitor Raidou. She felt on her knees feeling the exhaustion getting to her, she has used a lot of her chakra on the secret technique to defeat the clone she smiled remembering Sasuke's words.

(Sometimes we have to defeat the past to continue living with our present)

(You were right Sasuke I have defeated my past, now I can finally live with my present without any regrets thank you)

She felt unconscious from chakra exhaustion and from her injuries, she was finally happy and perhaps she can finally find peace within herself.

In the basement area of the facility Sasuke was still running heading to the place where Orochimaru was waiting for him, he halted him movements until he felt something glancing around the place.

(What was that? I thought I heard Ayane's voice nah it can't be I hope she's all right)

He continued running the long hallway, minutes later he arrived on a large iron door, he took a few steps and the door opened. When he entered he was in a large chamber, recognizing the snakes decorations and few snakes statues around the room, no doubt the snake sanin was here.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun I've been expecting you" the figure of Orochimaru appeared giving his usual evil grin" it's been a while hasn't it Sasuke-kun, I hate to say that today will be your last day alive"

Sasuke chuckle" that's my line" he activated his sharingan and grab Kusanagi's hilt" this time I will kill you for good, it's time that I finish what I started three years ago"

To be continued

Whoa finally Sasuke and Orochimaru are facing face to face their fight is about to begin, what will happen to Helena and the rest of the group and what about Naruto and Kasumi tune in to the next chapter. I just read chapter 437 and what can I say I hope Hinata is not dead, but Pain is a total psycho with all of the people he has killed so I'm not expecting that he spared her. I guess there won't be Naru/Hina YES um…I mean that's so sad I like Hinata but she didn't have to die, at least she told Naruto that she love him and just when she was about to meet her end how typical it's kind of clichés when you think about it. Anyway read and review thank you until next time.

Next chapter: Master vs. Apprentice part 1 the Uchiha's power

(Omake)

Naruto and Sasuke were in front of a large television screen.

"Hey Sasuke I can't believe the tournament has ended"

"Yeah I know what you mean it was a very interesting tournament"

"Yeah participating in the Dead or Alive tournament was the best mission we have gotten I really like it"

"You're not the only one we sure meet a lot of strong fighters like Ryu"

"Hayate"

"Jan Lee"

"I really like fighting in the tournament we didn't just met strong fighters but we also made great friends, like Tina-chan" he then a control remote and press a button turning on the television screen.

The screen show Tina wearing the meglez swim suit, Naruto got a nose bleed along with Sasuke at how revealing it looked.

"Um…Naruto where did you get that picture?"

"The internet" he said happily.

"Figures" he muttered.

"Let's not forget about Kasumi-chan" he pressed the same button changing the hot picture of Tina with Kasumi wearing the carnelian swim suit, Naruto was drooling from head to toe at the kunoichi's body especially her nice cleavage.

Sasuke sweat dropped (and then he says he's not like his perverted teacher, then again I did got a nose bleed from looking at Tina's picture but damn her chest is really big)

Naruto grin while looking at Sasuke" we can't forget about Ayane-chan"

Sasuke's eyes widened when the screen showed Ayane wearing the Kerberos swim suit, her body was amazing he got another nose bleed looking at the small top and her wonderful cleavage.

"Now let's take a look at the rest of the ladies" Naruto said with a perverted grin resembling Jiraiya's (I'm going to enjoy this)

"You two are so pathetic"

Naruto and Sasuke turned pale recognizing the voice of their pink haired teammate Sakura, she looked very angry she started crackling her knuckles ready to give both of them a beating" CHA!!! you perverts I will knock some sense into you two"

Both were freaking out trying to avoid ultimate punishment from the pink haired kunoichi.

"Naruto do something"

"Relax I have prepare a secret weapon just in case Sakura-chan comes" he pressed the same button on the remote.

Sakura eyes widened when the screen showed Ryu wearing his usual ninja gaiden uniform, she drooled while blushing" oh Ryu" she started giggling while having all sorts of impure thoughts with the super ninja.

The two ninjas sweat dropped at her reaction.

"And speaking of perverts" Naruto whisper while the Uchiha nodded in agreement.

(Yeah after all she got a nose bleed when Konohamaru used the sexy double knock out guys' technique with Sasuke and Sai, so Sakura-chan hides her true perverted nature)


	35. Master vs Appretice part 1

Chapter 35 Master vs. apprentice part 1 the Uchiha's power

**Gravenimage: well since I'm officially sick of always doing the disclaimers I decided to have someone else say it for me, so Sasuke if you could please.**

**Sasuke appears in a cloud of smoke: why do you want me to say the disclaimers?**

**Gravenimage: didn't you hear me I'm sick of always being the one to say them it's time for someone else to say it. **

**Sasuke: whatever this is boring.**

**Gravenimage: just say it already.**

**Sasuke: hn.**

**Gravenimage slapping his forehead: I meant to say it on our language not your language.**

**Sasuke: whatever Gravenimage doesn't own Naruto and Dead or Alive they are the property of Massashi Kishimoto Tecmo and Team Ninja there you happy.**

**Gravenimage doing the victory dance: yes I am thank you it feels so good when someone else says it.**

**Sasuke: I'm done so can I get back to Ayane?**

**Gravenimage giving a grin: what's the hurry don't tell me you two were playing naughty ninjas.**

**Sasuke blushing madly: shut up we weren't doing anything of the sort.**

**Gravenimage: oh come on there's nothing to be embarrassed about you should consider yourself lucky to be with a hot kunoichi like Ayane.**

**Sasuke still blushing: I said shut up at least my xbox 360 didn't have the motherboard busted and never got it fix.**

**Gravenimage with a sweat dropped: hey that freaking repair guy was charging me four hundred bucks to fix it that's twice for what I spend to buy it no chance in hell I was going to waste that much money on it.**

**Sasuke with a grin: you could've given it back to Microsoft and they would've fixed it for you for free.**

**Gravenimage: yeah but that would've taken like eight months to arrive forget it I'm not the patient type.**

**Sasuke: whatever it's your loss now you have a Wii.**

**Gravenimage: and what's wrong with having a Wii?**

**Sasuke: it's too childish and stupid.**

**Gravenimage looking angry: okay that's it you said the disclaimer now you go to where Orochimaru is today's chapter will be about your fight with him.**

**Sasuke gasped: what this chapter is my fight with him wait bring me back to Ayane we were making out and she was willing to go to second base with me and……….uh oh"**

**Gravenimage with an evil grin: too bad for you bye bye.**

**Gravenimage snaps his fingers and Sasuke vanishes: no on with the chapter I hope you folks enjoy it, oh I almost forgot this chapter will have spoilers from manga 392.**

Sakura was running the corridors of the DOATEC facility at a fast pace, she just recently woke up from her exhaustion of chakra after fighting the clone of Alpha- 152 and she needed to hurry. How long has she's been unconscious her friends needed her, who knows how many injuries they got or how tire they must be. She ran as fast as she could she knew her teammates and the ninjas will be fine but still she couldn't stop worrying about them, she wasn't going to fail any of them. Ever since she became a chunin she promised herself to never be a burden to the team to always make herself useful as much as she could, no more she wasn't going to be the one to watch over their backs. She has cut down ties with her twelve year old self years ago turning herself into a new and better Sakura, she smile feeling proud of herself defeating the powered version of the Kasumi clone has proven to her how much she has grown over the years. One thing that has really wonder was the power surge she felt when she was fighting the Kasumi clone, she felt her sword calling to her and all of the sudden she felt the huge power flowing through her like someone else was guiding her.

It was weird she didn't know what it meant but somehow she felt like it was very familiar to her, like she knew this power it was too complicated she didn't understand it. While she was running she ran into one of the security guards which he was about to shoot her with his rifle, until he ended up on the other side of the wall by one of her punches she notice that he had a communicator device. She took it thinking it could become useful while they are still within the facility, she continued running the corridor in hope to find her comrades when she reached a door. When the doors slid opened she saw it was one of the facilities test rooms, the whole place was wrecked and damage looks like there was a fight here not so long ago. Her eyes widened as she saw a fallen body in the distance, she gasped recognizing the kunoichi Ayane she was unconscious. She rushed to her checking her vital signs and sighed in relief hearing breathing and her heartbeat she was still alive and well and quickly began checking her wounds.

She started using her green chakra to heal her wounds (she's lucky she wasn't hit in any vital organs she only has a couple of deep wounds, I will be able to heal them but I have to reserve enough chakra for the others who knows if they are injure too please everyone be safe)

Elsewhere

Naruto and Kasumi were having a tough time running in the longest corridor they have ever run they just stop a couple of security guards not too long ago. Looks like the facility was getting reinforcements to stop them from proceeding any further, they quickly took care of them however they didn't kill them thanks to Kasumi. Naruto didn't have a problem in sparring them she told him that there was no need to take their lives since they were in a hurry, he was happy hearing her he was just like her he didn't like taking people lives of course when push comes to shove he has to come to a decision whether to kill someone for sake of his village. He has found out how much he had in common with the kunoichi, they were both pacifist and didn't like meaningless conflict they were kind people by nature and they would do anything to protect their friends meaning if they have to kill in order to protect them. He took a glance at her which she glance back at him and turned her head away from him to erase the blush that rose on her cheeks, Naruto was confused by her action sometimes Kasumi would act like how his friend Hinata used to act when she was around him.

Most of the times he was with her she usually twiddle her fingers a little, her face also turned red a few times and she acted more shy than usual. There was something about the kunoichi that he couldn't understand it was something that would make her so unique and especial, perhaps that was why he always felt a warm feeling running through his heart whenever he was with her it was strange to him because he has never experience this feeling before. He knew he like being with her a lot she was probably the kindest person he has ever met, so pure and innocent yet she was deadly when she was fighting. She was a gentle soul but deadly like a rose with thorns and he like it, she was anything but weak who loves her friends and family she never deserved the fate of being a runaway ninja in the first place. His thinking was interrupted when they reached a corner, the clicking sounds of guns was heard as they were now surrounded a large group of security guards.

"Freeze don't move!!!"

Both ninjas stood their ground ready to attack at any time Naruto was holding one of his father's kunais ready to use it Kasumi took a look at him and already knew he was going to use that technique, but she needed to do something.

"You people are the ones after Donovan we won't let you get away this is as far as you go"

The guards clicked their rifles again ready to shoot them while Naruto growled (damn I have no choice but to use it again pretty soon I won't have chakra to fight Donovan)

Naruto didn't saw Kasumi making a hand seal and all of the sudden the guards were surrounded by cherry blossoms petals before they reacted they fell to the ground while Naruto was smiling at her.

"That was genjutsu you used on them" Naruto said looking at the fallen guards" Kasumi-chan are they dead?"

The kunoichi shook her head" no they're just asleep there's no need for us to kill them, by the time they wake up we'll be already too far from here probably where Donovan is"

Naruto nodded" right I already have enough killing with the guards that we killed at the mansion, let's focus on our target which is Donovan okay?"

"Yes let's find him Naruto-san and finish this once and for all for the Mugen Tenshin clan and everyone"

They resumed their running heading deeper into the long corridor, Kasumi got worry seeing that Naruto was panting a little it was obvious that he has used a lot of his chakra in their previous battles.

"Naruto-san are you all right?"

The blond jounin smiled at her" don't worry about me Kasumi-chan I can still fight and besides I have you by my side together we can take down Donovan"

Kasumi nodded and felt herself blush at his comment especially when he said by his side, judging from the look of things they were very far from reaching their target. However she felt it as well as Naruto, the more they travel the more their instincts tell them that something bad was going to happen or maybe awaiting them. Without giving it thought they continued to run the corridor, everything has been made for this moment the destruction of DOATEC was inevitable and they know it well, not if Donovan has anything to say about it.

Near the entrance to the facility

Helena, Lisa, Felipe and Tenchi were having the time of their lives they weren't in a nice suite hotel with a hot bath they were in a very tight spot they were taking cover in a wall while evading the incoming fire coming from the DOATEC security guards. They were expecting this to happened since Helena warned them that Donovan was going to call for backup he wasn't going to let them proceed any further, this mission wasn't going to be easy and they all knew it too. The plan was simple but with the security tight not to mention that they could be being watch by Donovan, fulfilling the plan was going to be complicated. Felipe took cover for a couple of seconds before gazing at the guards and shot a couple of rounds from his 9 mm, Helena and Lisa followed him by shooting from their own 9mm. Tenchi since he didn't have a gun he was making sure the guards didn't throw any grenades, and he was right as he saw a grenade landing next to them he took it and threw back at then only to be destroyed by their weapons.

Luckily everyone took cover and no one was harmed, they continued their shooting while the guards were also firing their rifles making sure that they didn't get the chance to proceed any further. The shooting battle continued for the next fifteen minutes which wasn't a good sign, the three were running low on ammo even if they brought enough ammo to help them with the infiltration. They needed to stop them for good, it wouldn't be long before they ran out of ammo completely and they will be killed by the security guards.

Felipe reloaded his 9mm while taking cover from the incoming fire" man you think they brought enough ammo with them, esos hijos de perra ya me tienen cansando"

"I agree with you Felipe but this was expected to happened Donovan wasn't going to let anyone come here without passing security, I just hope he didn't called for more reinforcements" Helena said taking an opportunity to shot her gun.

"The only way to stop Donovan is to go to the main control room it is located in the third floor, however the door is lock electronically we need a card key to open it" Lisa said.

"One of these guys could be having that card key" Tenchi said taking cover.

Felipe took cover from more fire sighing, he couldn't take it anymore seeing his friend Tenchi doing nothing he took another 9mm from his coat pocket handing it over to the Tae Won Do master" do you know how to use one of this?"

Tenchi scratch the back of his head in embarrassment" sorry Felipe I don't I'm a fighter not a gun fighter, I could easily knock those guards if they weren't armed"

"We know that Tenchi because all of us would've beaten the crap out of them if they weren't but we can't fight them in hand to hand combat, here I'll teach you it's very easy just point the gun at the guards and then pull the trigger that's it" Felipe said.

Both Helena and Lisa have to sweat dropped at Felipe's easy way to use a gun knowing that it wasn't as easy as he said, Tenchi took the gun having some confidence in himself" all right I'll give it my best"

"Just make sure you don't point it at us" Felipe said with a grin.

He nodded and took cover joining the rest of the group, Tenchi started shooting and the group was impressed at how quickly he learned. Felipe whistle in amazement he only said a simple thing and without giving Tenchi shooting lessons he was a natural, however they were still outnumber by the guards leaving them with no choice but to remain in their position.

(This isn't getting us nowhere there must be a way to get passed them) Helena thought.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't heard the sound of the elevator from the entrance being open, the same with the rest they were too focus in taking cover and shooting at the guards. They never felt the presence of someone else until that person was next to Helena, the blond woman took some cover but gasped as she gaze at the person next to her. The rest of the group heard her gasp and they were pretty shocked to see Christie wearing all black as usual, she was wearing black fingerless gloves and her shirt had the name of the band Black Sabbath written in white letters. They were pretty screw now expecting that the cold assassin was going to get rid of them, instead she just stood there looking at them while gazing at the incoming fire from the guards. Tenchi and Felipe continued to fire their guns while Lisa was staring at the silver haired woman, Helena was glaring at her this is the last thing she needed to face the murder of her mother.

"What do you want Christie?" asked Helena in a cold tone.

"Just checking how things were here, you look like you're in trouble" Christie said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Don't tell me you came here to help us" Lisa said with amusement in her voice like she was expecting someone like Christie to help them.

"I only came here to get even with that bastard Donovan knowing him he has already chickened out from here the coward, so things will even out by destroying this facility"

Helena and Lisa were shocked hearing this they never expected Christie of all people to help them, but it makes sense since Donovan tried to have her killed.

Felipe reloaded his 9mm" oh that's nice to hear senorita Christie because I thought you came here to try and convince me to give you your payday when you didn't kill Donovan"

The cold assassin snorted" like I want that small payment I get paid three times more than that"

Helena glared at her" yes I'm sure that Donovan paid you quite an amount to kill my mother"

"Yes he did it was quite a lot" she replied coolly ignoring the killer glare from the blond woman.

"All you two that's enough" Lisa said trying to be the voice of reason" Christie if you really want to help us then feel free to do so"

"What Lisa you can't expect us to trust her" Helena said shocked.

"You can trust me and I used to worked for Donovan let's give Christie a chance"

Helena didn't say a word but she didn't want to do this, she didn't trust her a bit especially who she was the murder of her mother.

Christie growled" don't get any ideas like I said I want to get even with Donovan I'm not doing this to help you"

"Guys we have a problem" Tenchi said taking cover from the guards fire" they are coming here we have to do something"

"Stand back let me handle this" Christie said as she took a grenade she took off the pin and threw it at the guards location only to exploded in a couple of seconds later.

When they took a look at the location of the guards they were all dead by the grenade, Christie took her custom made 9mm from her pocket while snorting at the sight.

"Rookies"

"Whoa what kind of grenade is that I thought they take a little longer before they detonate" Felipe said.

"Custom made" replied the silver haired woman" I decrease the regular time to detonate by a couple of seconds"

"That's dangerous" Tenchi said while looking at the destroyed sight.

"It's more affective that way, so let's get out of here before more of them show up" Chrities said.

The group nodded and left running straight ahead Helena was keeping her eyes on the assassin she was still not comfortable working with her it's not every day that you team up with the murder of her mother. They reached the elevator only to find it locked Lisa took her lap top and try to hack the system, she sighed while closing the computer.

"It's no use the elevators are lock I can't deactivate the system from here, we have no choice but to go to the main control room"

Helena nodded" we'll take the stairs"

They left heading to the entrance that will lead to the stairs, they ran taking the stairs until reaching the third floor. Hoping that they reached the main control room without anymore interference from the guards, but deep down they doubt it expecting that by now the whole facility will be full of the security guards. They reached the third floor while Lisa took her lab top using it to find the location of the door that will lead them to the control room they heard footsteps not so far from their location meaning they weren't alone, they headed straight into a corner where they met by a couple of metal doors each and every single one of them had a red light on located next to the door.

Lisa checked all of the doors" they are locked too it must be part of the security protocol that Donovan install we won't be able to open them"

"Look I don't want to sound pushy but we have to find the control room and fast, those footsteps we heard earlier could be more guards heading our way now shut your trap and let's keep going" Christie said in a rude tone.

Lisa frowned at her comment and her lack of manners but nevertheless she was right, as they continued running the footsteps were getting closer. Everyone was getting a bad feeling about thinking they were being followed by more guards, after a couple of minutes running the corridor of doors they reached another metal door bigger than the others. Lisa checked the lock on next to the door it was different and it had a slid to put a card in it.

"This is it the main control room is right behind this door"

"All right then use the card and opened it" Felipe said.

Lisa gasped realizing the truth" oh no we forgot to checked if any of the guards back at the first floor had the key card in their possession"

"Great" Tenchi said with a sweat dropped.

"Looks like we will have to return to the first floor" Helena said.

"That won't be necessary" Christie said as she took a key card from her black jacket pocket.

"How did you get that card?" asked Helena sounding highly suspicious.

"I was planning to infiltrate this place on my own"

"And why do you chose to joined us?" the blond said not taking her eyes off the assassin.

"My plan was to infiltrate the place undetected then kill Donovan, but I think activating the self destruct mechanism is more affective to ruin the bastard"

"Fair enough now senorita Christie how about if you used the key card already" Felipe said looking at his girlfriend which was still staring at Christie with distrust.

Christie slid the card on the lock making a beeping sound the door slid open allowing them to enter the main control room, Lisa took her computer ready to go to business" time to hack into the mainframe of the program"

"I'll help you in any way I can Lisa" Helena said.

"What about us what are we going to do?" asked Tenchi.

"What do you think we'll guard the door to make sure the guards don't come here, if that happens will kill them" Christie said.

"Let's just hope they don't come to break down the door" Felipe said.

Christie lock the door from the inside" let's see if those fools will try to enter now"

Lisa started tipping in her computer while Helena was tipping in the computer from the room, they knew it was going to take them time to hack into the program and activate the self destruct sequence it will depend on how fast they work.

(With this done the beginning of the end of Donovan's reign over DOATEC is near) Helena thought.

Basement floor (snakes nest)

Sasuke was standing in the large room surrounded by snake statues, the chamber was dark with some technical decorations it resemble the lair of a snake with a few technological advances. His onyx eyes fell on the man a few feet away from him one of the legendary sanins and his formal teacher Orochimaru, he was wearing his usual sound attire while still having his usual grin of amusement looks like he was truly enjoying this wonderful reunion. Just looking at him made the Uchiha rather angry of himself, three years ago he supposed to killed the man when he was already weakened and was about to perform the ritual to transfer his soul to his body. He was victorious as he defeated Orochimaru killing him in the process, his greatest mistake was to spare his right hand man Kabuto on that day. Back then it didn't bother him that he let the medic ninja live knowing that he wasn't going to do a thing once his formal master was dead, he was wrong because of his mistake in letting him live he took what was left from Orochimaru into his body. After three years Orochimaru took possession of his body by transferring his soul once again, now he was staring at him once again ready to finish him for good.

Orochimaru just grinned at his formal apprentice the last of the Uchiha clan a prodigy like himself he knew he was going to be very strong in the future. He was ready to face him and he came well prepare for his fight, he won't underestimate him like he did with his brother Itachi a long time ago and when he was going to take over his body. After all he had a secret weapon that not even the Uchiha will be able to stop, not taking his snake eyes off his prey he opened his mouth taking his sword Kusanagi while Sasuke was unfazed by his action he already knew how gross he can be.

Sasuke took a hold on Kusanagi's handle activating his sharingan" I hope you have done some training in the three years you were missing because you're going to need it if you want to stand a chance against me"

Orochimaru in amusement" after three years you still haven't change Sasuke-kun still as arrogant as ever I see, I don't need training to take care of you I already have what I wanted thanks to Donovan"

"Save it I don't want to hear your story with him you already said your plan back at the stadium to have an invincible army of sound ninjas made by him, they failed miserably since we killed them rather quickly even the ones we fought here they were hardly a challenge"

"Yes they were quite disappointing after all they were just the prototypes, once I have the exact requirements to create the perfect soldier my army will be created once again which I will unleash in the entire world dominating everything in sight and the ninja nations will fall too"

"And just how are you planning to do that?" asked the Uchiha with a grin" Donovan is going to die right here without him you won't be able to do your little soldier experiment"

The snake sanin chuckle again this time a little louder" Sasuke-kun you still don't know who I am what kind of apprentice of mine are you, I will continue with my research because I have DOATEC this powerful biogenetics company is all I need to continue with my work. Donovan has been fooling around with this company for far too long so I was thinking in taking him out of the picture for good, with him out of the way I will take over DOATEC and I will have the great technology I need to fulfill my goal. I will like to thank you for trying to get rid of Donovan for me, so whether he lives or not is fine with me I will still take over the company"

Sasuke was looking bore" figures you thought of betraying him it is you but I have to tell you that you're wrong again" he grinned while Orochimaru was confuse" you won't take over DOATEC because the daughter of the original owner is still alive and she has the full right to take over the company as It should be, face it Orochimaru you're days are over I will kill you right here and now"

Orochimaru was still holding his sword Kusanagi while still looking amuse like he wasn't going to take the fight seriously, Sasuke glared ready to charge at him when he gasped something behind him. When he turned around he saw that the all of the snake statues have come to life, without warning the snakes have lunged at him with their sharp fangs destroying the ground where he stand. Orochimaru was grinning never thought he would defeat his student so quickly, his eyes widened as he saw all of the snakes hit by lighting. Sasuke was still standing without a scratch on him he has used his thousand bird current to hit the snakes, a couple of seconds later the snakes vanish in a cloud.

Sasuke deactivate his lighting staring at the snake sanin" I already knew that you used genjutsu on those snakes to make them look like stone statues you're forgetting that you're fighting someone who possesses the sharingan"

"Of course your sharingan has become powerful in the last couple of years you can spot any kind of genjutsu with those eyes, however there is more to them than you could ever know Sasuke-kun"

"Enough with your cryptic words are we going to fight or talk?" he spat.

Orochimaru grinned he opened his mouth releasing thousands of small snakes heading to his direction they opened their mouths releasing a sharp sword.

(Not going to happen) Sasuke thought making fast hand seals" FIRE STYLE GRAND FIRE BALL TECHNIQUE"

He shot the giant fire ball from his mouth crashing with the large group of snakes they were all burned to a crisp while Orochimaru was chuckling.

"Not bad Sasuke-kun you thought quickly to use fire to destroy the snakes…."

He blocked a quick attack from Sasuke's chidori Kusanagi with his sword, both crashing swords while Sasuke's chidori Kusanagi was sparkling with lighting as soon as it make contact Orochimaru's Kusanagi.

Sasuke smirked" you were quick Orochimaru just remember if I hit you with my chidori Kusanagi your whole body will go numb and this fight will end"

The snake sanin grinned" I'm well aware Sasuke-kun but don't forget that I possess the original Kusanagi sword which is more resistant than yours, you won't be breaking it with your chidori blade"

Orochimaru released snakes from his sleeve capturing the Uchiha in their grasp he vanished and reappeared behind him, he stabbed Orochimaru with his chidori Kusanagi but he knew the fight was not over. Orochimaru's body turned into mud falling into the ground, Sasuke with his sharingan knew he has used an earth clone to escape the attack. The real Orochimaru was behind him and stretch his head opening his mouth releasing a sword however Sasuke knew where he was and block his sword with his chidori Kusanagi, he charge with his quick speed kicking him upwards and continued kicking him in the air. He was now using his lion combo he used another kick to his stomach and before he hit the ground he charge up chidori, he fell to the ground receiving the powerful blow of the chidori.

Sasuke landed safe on the ground waiting to see if he was really dead, he has plunged his chidori right on his chest so there was the possibility that he killed him. He got his answer as Orochimaru's mouth open and slowly the snake sanin like a snake shedding its skin, the Uchiha growled knowing this technique of his Orochimaru was now in perfect health with no injuries whatsoever. Sasuke kept his gaze on the snake man even if he was strong enough to take him on and beat him he has realize that the fight was going to take a while to finish, he smirk this is how he was expecting that the fight will be.

Orochimaru chuckle" Sasuke-kun you have really become strong I have taught you well, you have truly surpassed Itachi"

Sasuke growled at the mention of his older brother's name" don't talk about him, I'm not done yet Orochimaru I'm just warming up"

With his speed he threw a barrage of shurikens along with the demon wind shuriken he quickly made hand seals" FIRE STYLE GREAT DRAGON TECHNIQUE"

Sasuke has released a large fire dragon straight at Orochimaru who was grinning at the sight he quickly blocked the shurikens and the wind demon shuriken with Kusanagi, he made hand seals faster than Sasuke" SUMMONING TECHNIQUE RASHOMON GATE"

From the ground a giant demonic face gate came it blocked the fire dragon shielding Orochimaru from harm, Sasuke growled seeing that his attack failed.

(Damn I wasn't expecting him to used that jutsu I can still take him on and I have enough chakra left, since I'm underground I can't use Kirin the magenkyou sharingan is the only edge I have left against him but it takes too much chakra to use)

"Impressive Sasuke-kun but you will have to do better" Orochimaru said with a grin.

"I will" he replied with a grin as he quickly threw the demon wind shuriken which shocked the snake sanin.

Orochimaru dodge it but it split in two he blocked the first one with his sword but the second came at him at fast speed, his eyes widened when the shuriken vanish in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by Sasuke with chidori in hand.

"CHIDORI!!!"

Orochimaru was hit by the lighting attack again sending him flying to the ground, Sasuke was smirking at the thought of turning into a giant shuriken because it was Naruto the one who taught him the trick it was the same trick the blond used on their first C rank mission when they fought against Zabuza. Orochimaru left used his snake skin technique returning from his old body with no injuries, he saw that the Sasuke who threw the shuriken was gone.

Sasuke growled at the sight" you know I'm starting to get very annoyed of you doing that whenever I hit you with fatal blow"

Orochimaru chuckle as he got back to his feet" I see now very impressive Sasuke-kun you combine a genjutsu with a transformation jutsu you really have me there"

"I can still fight and yet you are still weak to think you are one of the sanins" Sasuke said with snort.

"Now now Sasuke-kun there's no need for taunting if you see me as weak then it's quite obvious why, I am not my complete self"

The Uchiha raise an eyebrow" complete self?"

Orochimaru laughed" so you have forgotten about three years ago when you fought Itachi, remember when you took the power of the white snake in you to have regenerating abilities I fused part of my soul along with my chakra. In other words you absorbed part of me in you, you do remember when you were out of chakra and that part of me was released however things didn't went well as Itachi used the sword of Totsuka on my other half sealing it into a genjutsu state for eternity never to return again. When that happened you lose part of my powers and the regenerating abilities of the white snake along with the curse seal of heaven, which leads me to tell you that I'm not the true Orochimaru but a half of what he used to be"

"So I should call you Orochimaru and a half" Sasuke said with hint of humor.

"That won't be necessary I'm still Orochimaru but it seems I will have to take you seriously from now on Sasuke-kun" he made hand seals" NINJA ART SNAKE MOUTH TRAP"

The two were now surrounded by some kind of long tunnel Sasuke could see that the color was a dark pink so he could tell that they were inside of something, someone he had the idea where he was and it wasn't a good thing.

Orochimaru grinned" judging by the look in your face you can tell what I just did I have summoned the stomach of a cobra viper which is very hungry meaning that you will be digested like any regular prey of his, luckily for me I won't be affected"

Sasuke saw that he was now surrounded by acid he was going to be melted like he was part of the snake food chain and digested like any other, he quickly threw shurikens but Orochimaru block them with his Kusanagi sword. He jumped towards him charging with Kusanagi but Orochimaru released a snake from his sleeve taking a sword from its mouth, the Uchiha was stabbed in the middle of his chest. Orochimaru gasped when Sasuke's body turned into a couple of crows just like Itachi, he has used another genjutsu to dodge his attack. Orochimaru knew he had the advantage in the fight right now the stomach of the cobra was full of acid like a pool his opponent didn't have anywhere to go. That is until he was stabbed by his chidori spear on his right shoulder, he looked to see Sasuke standing on top of Kusanagi's handle he released his chidori spear while the snake sanin was grinning.

"Not bad Sasuke-kun using Kusanagi as a stepping stone since the whole area is surrounded by acid, but it's not enough to escape me" he then threw a sword from his mouth hitting the Uchiha.

Once again he vanished transforming into dozens of crows, he repapered behind him" you may be good using genjutsu and forbidden jutsus but I have the advantage in everything, face it Orochimaru I have become stronger than you"

Orochimaru chuckle" you shouldn't be so arrogant Sasuke-kun never underestimate your opponent especially if it's me" he was about to move but gasped in horror he try to move but he couldn't" wh….what's going on I can't move"

Sasuke move in front of him with a grin that would put Orochimaru's grin to shame" so you finally notice you were so confident in beating me that you forgot to watched your surroundings"

"What did you do Sasuke?" asked the snake sanin hiding his scare tone.

"Take a long look at my Kusanagi"

Orochimaru's yellow eyes widened in shock seeing that the Kusanagi blade that was stab in the ground had chidori running through it, he finally realize what was going on the chidori was running underground reaching him from below the surface of the cobra's stomach. He was hit by the chidori Kusanagi meaning that his body was numb and he couldn't move a muscle, he couldn't believe it one minute he had the advantage in the fight and the other Sasuke has managed to turn the tables around. Without having control over his body he couldn't control the chakra flow meaning that he couldn't keep his jutsu active, the cobra's stomach started vanishing slowly, Sasuke grabbed Kusanagi while releasing a snake wrapping its body around the snake sanin.

Sasuke charge a chidori on his left hand his sharingan was flaring" Orochimaru I think it's time that I finish this fight for good"

Orochimaru saw the three tomoes in his sharingan spinning rapidly suddenly everything turned black, he knew that he has cast a genjutsu on him one that look very strong than his previous ones. From behind someone grabbed his arms, when he looked behind him his eyes widened seeing a very familiar figure. He was now staring at his formal teacher the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the old man only gave him a stern look at his formal student which was the one that killed him during the sand and sound invasion at the chunin exams six years ago.

"S….Sarutobi sensei" his voice was broken (this is one strong genjutsu Sasuke-kun has cast on me)

"It appears I will have to take your arms once again Orochimaru" Sarutobi said with a solemn tone.

"Stay away from me you senile old man" Orochimaru hissed.

"Now that's not the right way to speak to your formal teacher Orochimaru-sama"

Orochimaru's eyes widened seeing another figure appeared, it was his formal right hand man and last vessel Yakushi Kabuto he adjusted his glasses while smiling at his formal master" Orochimaru-sama it won't be so bad if you join me in hell as your loyal servant I will give you that right"

Orochimaru growled seeing that Kabuto was helping Sarutobi holding him he couldn't move for the first time in his life he was helpless he was still feeling the effects of being hit by the chidori Kusanagi, he couldn't break the genjutsu either because he was paralyze. Suddenly a third figure appeared in front of him, he also recognize the figure as his formal teammate another sanin like himself Jiraiya.

Jiraiya made a rasengan in his right hand" Orochimaru I've been wanting to do this for a long time"

(I have to find a way to break this genjutsu or I will die) Orochimaru thought.

Before Jiraiya plunge his rasengan everything turn back to normal they were back in the chamber, Sasuke was shocked he didn't dispel his genjutsu so what happened but most importantly he notice that Orochimaru was gone. He looked at every direction and didn't found no sign of the snake sanin, Orochimaru appeared next to him but Sasuke was quick and jump out of the way landing a few feet away from him.

"You have truly become very strong Sasuke-kun that genjutsu was strong, it was very thoughtful of you to use my formal teacher, teammate and vessel to carry out my execution" Orochimaru said in an amusement tone.

Sasuke growled" what the hell did you do? How the heck did you broke my genjutsu you couldn't move let alone used your chakra to break the genjutsu"

"My Sasuke-kun have you forgotten that the effect of your chidori Kusanagi it doesn't last long it doesn't bother you because of your fast speed, however that little defect can caused you the fight"

The Uchiha growled (damn I was hoping to finish him with that move, if this keeps up I will be out of chakra) he glared at the snake sanin" still that doesn't explain how you broke free from my genjutsu you will need a very strong jutsu to break it"

Orochimaru chuckle" I do have something that strong in my possession Sasuke-kun"

"And?" he asked expecting that he will tell him.

The snake sanin gave him a wicked grin" that's my little secret"

"Secret?"

"It won't be a secret if I tell you now would it, but enough of that no more games Sasuke-kun I won't hold back anymore"

"Hn…….so you're finally going to fight me for real about time"

Orochimaru grinned as he made the hand seals tiger, snake, dog and dragon making Sasuke's sharingan eyes to widened recognizing those hand seals (no that's…..)

"SUMMONING TECHNIQUE IMPURE WORLD RESURRECTION"

A purple circle appeared from the ground and a casket appeared he then released another one and finally a third casket rise from the purple circle, Orochimaru was enjoying the look of horror in his formal students face it show a lot of fear.

"I did told you about this forbidden jutsu before Sasuke-kun back when you were still my pupil, this is one of my most favorite forbidden jutsus I used this jutsu against the Sandaime with it I brought back the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage from the death but don't worry I didn't brought any of the Hokage's you will be quite surprise who are the people I brought back, actually you know them quite well"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Sasuke fearing for the worst.

The snake sanin grinned evilly" let' find out shall we"

The three caskets open releasing a lot of dust when the dust cloud was lifted Sasuke was in shock, he stood still as his whole body tremble at the sight his sharingan eyes widened he never thought he would see them again.

"No…..it can't be"

The three figures left their rightful casket walking towards Sasuke, he was still shocked he was looking at a couple of people that he knew a long time ago. The first person was a boy around sixteen with silver hair and blue eyes wearing regular ninja clothing and he had a long sword with a hole on the tip and a half hole on the side it was the sword that belonged to Momochi Zabuza. The second person was a girl the same age as the boy with red hair glasses, she was wearing a white shirt revealing her belly and black shorts with long black sandals. The third person was a little taller that the other two, he looked a little older than the two with brown hair and brown eyes wearing regular clothing. Sasuke watched in shock as he was looking at his formal comrades from team Hebi, the same group he formed three years ago after he defeated Orochimaru and went to hunt down Itachi.

He remembers the day like it was yesterday when he reunited with Naruto and Sakura after Itachi's death he went after his team to provide help, they were fighting Kisame while he went after Itachi. But when he got there it was too late Kisame has killed them the Akatsuki member was too much for the three with his huge amount of chakra. He was so enraged that he wanted to kill the shark man but he was out of chakra and weak from his fight with Itachi, Naruto and the rest of the retrieval team fought against him and he delivered the final blow to Kisame killing him with his rasen shuriken. After the battle and returning to Konoha he buried their bodies while mourning their deaths, even if he didn't spend enough time with them they became good friends of his reminded him so much of his Konoha team.

He gaze at them with sorrow in his sharingan eyes" Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo"

"Hey Sasuke don't tell me that Orochimaru has summoned us from the dead damn that sucks" Suigetsu said with his usual smile.

"It seems so looks like we have no choice but to fight you Sasuke I'm sorry" Juugo said with sorrow in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun…." Karin said as a small tear fell from her right eye in truth she was really in love with the Uchiha even if she acted like a crazed fan girl.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru with so much hatred" you bastard how could you"

"Why Sasuke-kun I thought you'll be happy to see your old team again I wanted to make this little reunion just for you" Orochimaru said in a mocking tone as he took three kunais with a red seal attach, he stabbed the three bodies with the special seal erasing their minds putting them in his complete control "Now everyone why don't you give Sasuke-kun your welcome back present"

The three only gaze at the Uchiha whom he knew that they no longer have controlled of their bodies, Orochimaru was now controlling them which fighting them was inevitable. Instead Sasuke vanish using his quickness and went to his first target which was Karin, she was after all the weakest of the team the only thing she was useful was for her healing abilities and detecting chakra sources at long distance. Sasuke has stabbed her on her chest with chidori Kusanagi paralyzing her in the process, he saw Juugo activating his curse seal to level one.

"Kill…..I must kill"

Both Juugo and Suigetsu charged at him, Suigetsu used his long sword but Sasuke used his thousand bird current hitting both of them. Orochimaru was impressed at his formal students strength, when bringing the dead back to life with the impure world resurrection they become twice as strong as they originally were.

"Not too bad Sasuke-kun but you can't defeat them like that the only way to stop them for good is by removing their souls and I doubt you know the dead demon consuming seal technique"

Sasuke growled but he didn't have time to think because Suigetsu and Juugo charged at him, Karin was able to move again because the effect of his chidori Kusanagi has been lifted. Sasuke reacted quickly created two shadow clones, to even the numbers. One of the clones took on Suigetsu he swung his long sword but the Sasuke clone used chidori Kusanagi and broke the sword when it made contact with him, Suigetsu's body turned into water in a attempt to try and drown him but the clone grinned and he used thousand bird current electrocuting him because he was mad of water. He took the chance that he went to his physical self and released a snake from his sleeve wrapping its body around him making sure he didn't break free. The other clone had no trouble fighting Karin because the red head teen didn't have any fighting skills whatsoever she was the easiest to bring down, the clone dodged a couple of punches and kicks that were out of range he released a snake and warp itself in her body just like the other clone did with Suigetsu.

The real Sasuke was having some difficulty with Juugo he was going in one of his usual killing spree moods which was not good, Sasuke remembers the first time he took Juugo on and he wasn't this strong to beat. Things turned complicated when Juugo started going level two, Sasuke charged at him with his chidori Kusanagi and stabbed his left shoulder stopping his movements. He then released a snake trapping the level two curse seal Juugo along with Karin and Suigetsu, he suddenly heard Orochimaru applauding him for his performance.

"Well done Sasuke-kun you have become so strong that you didn't even broke a sweat fighting your formal comrades, usually when using the impure world resurrection the victims brought back to life increases their strength twice however you're not having any trouble at all I wonder how longer you can keep on fighting"

"I can still fight and I have plenty of chakra left and I know what to do about them" he used his sharingan on the three formal team Hebi members and suddenly they fell on the ground while the two clones vanished along with the snakes.

"What did you do to them?" asked the snake sanin.

"They are asleep I cast a genjutsu on them I will stop them eventually, there is another way to stop the living for good besides removing their souls if the caster of the jutsu is killed then the jutsu will be lifted so yet I have another reason to kill you Orochimaru"

Orochimaru chuckle" most impressive you truly are a genius just like myself however I think it's time that we finish this fight once and for all"

"What do you know we actually agreed on something" Sasuke said with a grin this time he was going to finish the fight he gaze at the three sleeping bodies of his formal friends (I have to hurry and defeat Orochimaru I don't know how long they will remain asleep)

"And to think I wasn't expecting to use it against you, I admit that I have enjoyed fighting you my formal apprentice I hope you're ready for me Sasuke-kun it seems I will have to tell you my little secret after all"

"What are you talking about is it about how you dispelled my genjutsu from before I'm not interested anymore"

Orochimaru started laughing as he revealed his secret to the Uchiha, Sasuke was shocked at what he was seeing something he never thought he will see. He was staring at Orochimaru his eyes had the sharingan the red pupil with the three tomoes, he was trembling having a terrible feeling about it.

"It's……not possible sharingan but how did you obtained it?" asked the shocked Sasuke.

(Music: Orochimaru's theme)

Orochimaru's was laughing enjoying himself as his formal student was in complete shock he gave him an evil grin" I think you already know why I have the blood line limit of the Uchiha clan Sasuke-kun" he then reached for his face and removed his face revealing to the Uchiha the face of his new container.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened in pure shock and fear, he was trembling at the face of the person that Orochimaru's has taken over for his new body. It was a face he thought he would never see again in his entire life, but it was true and now Orochimaru's has taken over his body the only thing he could was to whisper in shock the revelation of the one person he thought died three years ago when he fought him.

"No…..It can't be its not possible……..Itachi"

Orochimaru in Itachi's body started laughing his sharingan flaring" THE SHARINGAN IS FINALLY MINE!!!"

To be continued

MUWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA this is my ultimate jutsu its called super evil cliffhanger jutsu its very effective against the readers, but wow what a twist bet you people weren't expecting Orochimaru to take over Itachi's body. But how did he took over his body in the first place when Itachi died this question will be answer in the next chapter, will Sasuke be able to defeat Orochimaru in his brother's body tune in to the next chapter. As always review and thanks to everyone who are reading and are puting this story in their favorite list and story alert list, the end is almost near only five more chapters before this part of the trilogy will end farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: Master vs. Apprentice part 2 sharingan vs. sharingan

(Omake)

(On tv screen Naruto's challenge)

The camera shows Naruto wearing a grey suit he was holding a microphone.

"Hey everyone welcome to Naruto's challenge I am Naruto your host of the show no duh, anyway today's challenge will be making me the best bowl of miso ramen ever"

The camera showed in the kitchen area Hitomi, Kasumi and Sakura wearing aprons, Naruto approach them with a chronometer in his hand" all right ladies you have ten minutes to make the ramen and it better taste good"

"Leave it to me Naruto-san" Hitomi said cheery.

"I will give it my best to make you a nice bowl of ramen Naruto-san" Kasumi said while blushing.

"All right let's do this" Sakura said.

"**HELL YEAH!!! This is my chance to test my cooking skills if I win I will make some food for Ryu" **inner Sakura said raising a fist.

"All right you begin in three.. two.. one BEGIN!"

The three girls started making the ramen Hitomi was amazing using her karate skills to prepare the ramen, while Kasumi was doing everything quickly this was her chance to impressed Naruto and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Sakura was having a bit of trouble she was putting the wrong ingredients, Naruto was watching her with a sweat dropped on the back of his head of course he knew that her cooking was not eligible not in the least. After a while Naruto finally shut the clock because the ten minutes have passed.

"Times up ladies it's time for me the official judge to taste the ramen you made for me I will start with you Hitomi-san"

He ate the bowl in a matter of seconds he nodded with a smile" this ramen taste very good Hitmo-san"

"I'm glad you like it Naruto-san I also added some vegetable to even the flavor with the meat"

Naruto nodded" okay you're next Kasumi-chan" he ate the bowl in seconds and his eyes were shinning" wow Kasumi-chan this ramen is delicious it's amazing"

Kasumi blushed from the compliment" thank you Naruto-san it means a lot to me"

"All right that's enough now I will announce the winner"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sakura shouted angry as she grabbed Naruto by his collar while offering her bowl of ramen" here eat it"

Naruto gulped" um…..Sakura-chan I don't want to eat the ramen because I'm already full"

"That has to be the biggest lie in the whole world everyone knows that you have a bottomless stomach now eat"

"But Sakura-chan you're cooking is um…..well how can I say this without hurting your feelings um….you're cooking is bad really bad"

WHAM!!!

Sakura smacked him on his head angry at his comment while Hitomi and Kasumi sweat dropped at the sight, the pink haired kunoichi picked him up giving him the bowl of ramen" Naruto if you don't eat the ramen I will shove it where the sun don't shine"

That was enough for the blond to eat the ramen he slurp the noodles and his face turned green he left the studio heading to the bathroom to throw up, Sakura sighed" great I messed up as always how can I cook food for Ryu when I can't even make a simple bowl of ramen"

"I guess Naruto-san is not coming back were not going to find out who won the contest" Hitomi said.

"I think it will be best if we help Sakura-san with her cooking" Kasumi said.

"You guys will help me cook you really mean it?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course we'll help you" Hitomi said while Kasumi nodded.

"Wait" Naruto said as he got back to the studio" the winner is Kasumi-chan"

Kasumi blush" thank you Naruto-san"

"Hey Naruto did you hear Hitomi is going to teach me how to cook" Sakura said happy.

"What really?" he gaze at the brunette" Hitomi-san if you can teach Sakura-chan how to cook then you must be one heck of miracle worker because she's BAD…."

WHAM!!!

Sakura punched him again knocking him out of cold while the girls sweat dropped.


	36. Master vs Apprentice part 2

Chapter 36 Master vs. Apprentice part 2: sharingan vs. sharingan

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Gravenimage: hey everyone welcome to another chapter of the ultimate tournament, I know it's been a while since I update this story and for that I apologize. Now to announce today's character to say the disclaimers here's one of my favorite characters kunoichis the lovely cherry blossom Sakura.**

**Sakura appears in a cloud of smoke: hey Grave-san I'm glad to be here today.**

**Gravenimage with stars in his eyes: I'm glad to see you too Sakura now please be kind and say the disclaimers.**

**Sakura: sure thing Gravenimage doesn't owns Naruto and Dead or Alive it's the property of Massashi Kishimoto, Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

**Gravenimage: thanks Sakura that was very nice now can you give me your autograph.**

**Sakura smiling with a small blush: sure I have no problem with that to my number one fan Grave-san here you go!**

**Gravenimage with tears in his eyes: oh that's so cool I finally have Sakura's autograph! Now if I can get Hinata's autograph I will be the happiest guy alive.**

**Sakura: so Grave-san about my reward?**

**Gravenimage: reward what reward?**

**Sakura with a sweat dropped: you already know about it.**

**Gravenimage: no I don't know what you're talking about?**

**Sakura grabs Gravenimage by his collar and starts shaking him like a rag doll: don't act stupid! You told me if I say the disclaimer I will have Ryu all to myself so where is he? You also told me you will hand him over to me wearing nothing but a red bow.**

**Gravenimage breaks free while chuckling nervously: um….Sakura the audiences are reading the story as I speak.**

**Sakura gasped while her whole blushed in pure embarrassment: really…um…what I meant is that Ryu is my friend and I care about him.**

**Gravenimage smirking evilly: ha! too late Sakura everyone already knows that you're crazy about Ryu and that you're a pervert, I just don't know why you hit Naruto when he acts like a pervert when you're no different than him.**

**Sakura blushing: shut up! I am not a pervert!**

**Gravenimage: whatever you will do Ryu in a heartbeat.**

**Sakura with a small perverted grin:……..**

"**Oh hell yeah! I will do him without thinking about it" inner Sakura said.**

**Gravenimage blinking: hello earth to Sakura.**

**Sakura snapping from her perverted fantasy: what? Oh right well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope I get to confess to Ryu soon.**

**Gravenimage: that won't be for a while it will be by part three of the story trilogy.**

**Sakura freaking out: what?! But you still haven't finish part 1 how the hell do you expect me to wait all the way to part three that's pure torture.**

**Gravenimage: ninjas are supposed to have patience Sakura.**

**Sakura grumbling: patience my butt I want to confess to Ryu and tell him how I feel about him.**

**Gravenimage smiling: Sakura and Ryu sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g….**

**Sakura punched him while her whole face was red crossing her arms in annoyance before smiling: enjoy the chapter.**

**Gravenimage unconscious **

(Location: DOATEC underground facility top floor main computer control room)

BANG!!!

The security guards were banging on the metallic door in an attempt to break it down, Tenchi, Feiipe and Christie were ready with their guns while Lisa and Helena were still trying to hack the facilities main frame to activate the self destruct system.

"Open the door NOW!" one of the guards said from behind the door.

Tenchi looked at Felipe" should we accept their request?"

Felipe gave a thoughtful look before looking back at the Tae won do fighter" let's see…."

"Nah!" they said in unison.

Christie snorted at the guards" what a bunch of amateurs just where the hell does Donovan get these guys?"

"Security guards are us…" Felipe answered to her while Tenchi chuckle at his joke.

The silver haired woman glared at him" make another lame joke like that and I will kill you" she said with venom in her voice.

Felipe shut his mouth immediately' tough crowd although it was kind of lame.'

"Hey you two!" Chrisie called Helena and Lisa" I don't want to rush or anything but you two better hurry up, it won't be long before these fools will get desperate and decide to use extreme measures."

"We know and we're almost there" Lisa said tipping in her computer and Helena nodded.

Helena was also concentrating on her work knowing that they didn't had too much time, she knew once the guards destroys the door they will be in deep trouble. Suddenly she took a small peek on one of the monitors of the surveillance system and was surprise at what she was seeing. She smiled although she couldn't believe it she knew they have come to help her in her quest to get rid of Donovan.

'Everyone is helping me in my cause and that's why we will succeed, thank you everyone.'

The three fighters gasped seeing the metal door was being melted from the outside.

"Looks like they are already that desperate" Felipe said.

"At this rate they will break the door open in no time" Tenchi said.

"Damn it we don't have too much time" Christie said.

"It's all right I'm already inside the system it won't be long before I reach the self destruct program and activate it" Lisa said.

'Let's hope it's soon' thought Helena.

(Elsewhere)

Zack has punched another guard sending him flying while Hitomi kicked another and Tina used a knee bash on another guard. The trio has decided that it was enough to wait in the side lines they wanted to help their friends defeat the crazy scientist Donovan and put an end to his crazy plans once and for all. Hitomi wanted to help everyone especially Hayate since she hasn't done her part during the past tournaments, now she wanted to do the right thing for him and everyone. Zack was helping for two reasons, one was probably to be a hero and get some credit and the second to help Naruto after all now that the blond won the tournament he promise him to give him half of the prize money to help him rebuild his island.

As for Tina the only reason she has come to the facility was for the simple fact that she couldn't stand thinking that Naruto was with Kasumi, it was a selfish reason but she couldn't stand seeing the kunoichi with her blond crush and friend. By now Hitomi and Zack were done with the guards while Tina took the last guard using a pile driver on him, she then grabbed him by collar with an angry look wanting to know some information.

"Where's Naruto?!"

The guard was dizzy from the pile driver he received by the blond bombshell, Tina shake him like a rag doll" hey didn't you hear me I said where's Naruto?"

"I…..I….don't know…who's Naruto?" the guard said.

"Don't play dumb with me you know something so spit it out already! Where's Naruto?" she started shaking him again.

Zack and Hitomi were sweat dropping at the woman's reaction, although they already knew of Tina's big crush for Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" asked the blond wrestler.

"I…..don't know…I don't even know who this Naruto you speak off is."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Um…Tina-san I don't think he knows where Naruto-san is" Hitomi said.

"Yeah Tina calm down this place is very big, let's chill out for a moment and continued searching the place we will eventually run to him and the others." Zack said.

The blond sighed calming down acting like a craze lunatic wasn't going to help them finding Naruto and the others, she let go of the dizzy guard" you're right I just don't know what came over me."

"It's pretty obvious that you're worry sick for Naruto-san, but don't worry we'll find him" Hitomi assured her.

"That's right remember that he's with the ninjas he must be with Kasumi." Zack replied with a smile but he made a mistake.

Hitomi started giving him gestures that he just said the wrong thing before they took a look at Tina they gasped seeing flames coming out of her like she was ready to unleash hell on someone. Tina couldn't take it anymore the thought of Naruto being with the kunoichi alone was enough to make her very cranky.

"Come let's keep going!" she said running along.

Hitomi sighed" nice going Zack."

"What I didn't said nothing wrong" the Mua Thai fighter said.

"Yes you did come on let's go after her before she does something she will regret later."

They ran following the blond.

'I hope Kasumi-san isn't near or she will have to face Tina-san's wrath.'

(Elsewhere in another floor)

Eliot used his iron fist style on one of the guards punching him hard on his ribs Kokoro has also taken out another guard, Brad was also busy with a couple of guards but he didn't have a problem taking care of them. The trio has made up their mind to help their comrades help Helena in her cause, at least Eliot and Kokoro did because Brad wanted to have a drink because he was out of his sake. Also both Eliot and Kokoro weren't going to stand and do nothing like they did in the last tournament, they have plenty of friends and they wanted to help them in any way they could. They team up beating two guards using their techniques they smiled at each other at their teamwork while Brad was done with the last guard.

The drunken master was moving around back and forth while gazing at the pile of the guards bodies" I have never seen so many bouncers before, now that I think about it hey Eliot! This place doesn't look like a bar to me."

Eliot sweat dropped at his comment" it's not a bar Brad telling you that it was a bar was the only way to convince you to come and help us."

"So this is not a bar?" replied the drunken master.

"No were in an underground facility run by DOATEC" Kokoro answered him.

"Do they even serve drinks in this place?" asked Brad.

Both Eliot and Kokoro sighed.

"I give up he's hopeless" Kokoro said.

"It Brad after all" Eliot replied with a smile to his girlfriend" tell you what Brad if you help us I promise I will buy you a couple of drinks."

Brad smiled at his comment" that's my buddy Eliot I knew Gen Fu made the right choice in picking you to be his successor, all right let's do it!"

Eliot nodded and they continued traveling while Kokoro gazed at him" you're going to buy him drinks?"

"Maybe a bottle of sake he'll do anything to have a drink."

"I'm still surprise he hasn't died from alcohol poisoning, not that I don't want him to die or anything don't get me wrong Eliot."

"Don't worry Kokoro I know you didn't mean it like that I'm surprise too."

"Hey maybe we should check if they have a liquor cabinet in this place" Brad said causing the two teens to sweat dropped.

'You got to be kidding me!' they thought in unison.

(Basement floor snake's nest)

Sasuke was in shock at he was staring, a face that he thought he would never see again somehow Orochimaru has taken over the body of his brother Itachi. Just looking at him reminded him of the past, the horrible memories came back to haunt him. The night of the Uchiha clan massacre to the day of his defection from Konoha to the big confrontation with Itachi, it wasn't long before he felt hatred for the man in front of him. Even if he wasn't Itachi but Orochimaru using his body as a shell he felt hatred for both Itachi and the snake sanin, he knew the fight just got complicated with this shocking development although he was expecting to finish this fight quickly. He glared at the snake sanin with the sharingan confuse at the sight when he remembered that Itachi was dead.

Orochimaru grinned at the Uchiha's expression" I guess you must be quite shock of this little revelation isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

"Itachi….it's not possible….how your soul transfer jutsu can only work if the person is alive and Itachi died!"

"True Itachi did died when you fought him, he died because of that disease he had and yet he was able to put up a good fight against you until the end, but the important thing is I was able to steal his body from Akatsuki it wasn't easy but I pulled it off…."

"That doesn't explain how you were able to take his body when he was dead to begin with!" shouted Sasuke.

"Always impatient Sasuke-kun some apprentice of mine you turn out to be" the snake sanin chuckle" when I recovered Itachi's body I tried all sorts of experiments on him in an attempt to bring him back to life, however my experiments failed I couldn't believe that it was over I have yet failed to obtain the sharingan. Nevertheless I decided to keep his body in a freezer so I can continue with my studies and try again with a way to revive him until three years later." he licked his lips causing Sasuke to grunt in disgust.

"After three years I was able to take over completely of Kabuto's body my bodily cells succeeded in taking control of him, from there on I continue my experiments and so far I wasn't successful in bringing Itachi back from the death. Then something caught my interest I have heard rumors of a powerful biogenetics company with impressive technology, that's where Donovan comes in…."

Sasuke glared at him knowing the truth" I knew it Donovan helped you didn't he?"

Orochimaru laughed" yes Donovan became very successful his technology was able to do what I couldn't do, revive Itachi however Donovan was able to bring him back for a couple of minutes long enough for me to perform the reincarnation ritual which it was successful as you can see…"

"You goddamn bastard you and Donovan both…" the Uchiha snarled.

"That's your opinion Sasuke-kun but I couldn't be any happier now I finally had the body I've been desiring for so long, Itachi's body and within him his sharingan I have finally become the most powerful being in the world."

"Oh please the most powerful being in the world, don't let your ego get the best of you Orochimaru because like I said before you're not leaving this place alive!"

Orochimaru activate his sharingan making hand seals" fire release grand fire ball technique!"

Sasuke vanished dodging the giant fireball harging at the snake sanin with Kusanagi but gasped seeing that he blocked with his Kusanagi sword" what…."

"Don't be so surprise Sasuke-kun I have the sharingan now which means I can see your movements clearly no matter how fast you are…"

Sasuke attacked with Kusanagi but Orochimaru blocked, the Uchiha launched a powerful kick hitting the snake sanin but he vanished in the form of a group of ravens. Sasuke knew he was going to use genjutsu after all genjutsu cast with the sharingan are more effective than regular genjutsu, thanks to his sharingan he already know where to strike he created chidori with his free hand pointed it to left corner of the chamber.

"Chidori spear!"

The chidori spear hit the real Orochimaru hiding by a genjutsu he case, Sasuke was grinning as he created a clone charging at the snake sanin.

"You can't escape me now Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru grinned as the clone stabbed him with Kusanagi he made a hand seal.

BOOM!!!

Orochimaru's body exploded destroying the Sasuke clone in the process the real Sasuke growled seeing the explosion 'damn bastard! He used Itachi's clone explosion technique.'

"Fire release phoenix flower technique!"

Sasuke saw the barrage of fire balls and he countered making quick hand seals" fire release dragon flame!"

Sasuke shot the large wave of fire destroying the small fire balls he gasped seeing that Orochimar was behind him he couldn't react as a snake appeared from his sleeve wrapping itself on his neck. Sasuke tried to break free but the grip of the snake was too strong, Orochimaru grinned at his prey wanting to play his mind tricks on the Uchiha.

"It's amusing Sasuke-kun when Donovan brought Itachi back to life he kept mentioning your name, Sasuke little brother over and over again I really didn't know why but it's obvious that he cared for you after everything he did to you" he gave a wicked grin.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped at the snake sanin trying to breathe.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty now after you finally had your revenge?"

"I….said….shut up!"

"It's time to die Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru took his Kusanagi sword and stabbed Sasuke's chest, only that his whole buddy turn into mud.

'He used an earth substitution jutsu clever' Orochimaru thought looking around with his sharingan eyes' where are you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke then charged at him with Kusanagi chidori hitting the snake sanin but he vanished' another genjutsu he's becoming very troublesome the bastard.'

From out of nowhere a giant snake appeared opening its large mouth in an attempt to eat him, Sasuke was quick and in a blink of an eye he sliced the snake in half with Kusanagi. Another snake appeared and this time Orochimaru was on top of the head of the snake, he made hand seals.

"Fire release grand fireball technique!"

Orochimaru shot the giant fire ball Sasuke vanished appearing in front of the snake sanin, Orochimaru only grinned as he open his mouth and came a chidori spear hitting him on his chest. He groaned in pain he couldn't move, that was the effect of the chidori spear it paralyzes any target from moving as long as that target was still hit by the spear.

Sasuke glared at the snake sanin" you bastard…you copied my chidori spear."

Orochimaru chuckle" why are you so surprise? Don't tell me you have forgotten of the sharingan's ability to copy any ninjutsu as long as it's not a bloodline limit jutsu?"

Sasuke only growled in anger because he was wide open for an attack, Orochimaru grinned at his formal apprentice" but that's not the only technique I can use" he released the chidori spear freeing the Uchiha, he was now doing chidori on his left hand" I always wanted to learned this jutsu."

"Too bad because you didn't learned it you copied it from me" Sasuke hissed.

"To die by a technique taught by your formal teacher the copy cat ninja Kakashi, what a fitting end Sasuke-kun" he charged at him while Sasuke smirked.

In a quick movement Orochimaru was stabbed by Kusanagi chidori, Sasuke created a clone kicking the snake sanin high in the air. The real Sasuke vanished along while the clone dispersed, he kicked Orochimaru countless times in the air until he reached the ground he made one final powerful kick.

"Lion combo!"

Sasuke stabbed Orochimaru again with Kusanagi making him unable to move, he wasn't going to let him get away this time.

Orochimaru was coughing blood from the injuries he received at the hands of his formal apprentice" very impressive Sasuke-kun you can still fight after feeling so drain of your chakra."

"I have a plenty of chakra to continue fighting you, unfortunately I'm going to finish it right now although I'm impressed earlier you combined your summons with genjutsu as expected from someone who's consider a genius among the sanins."

"I must admit that this fight has become so intriguing, even when using Itachi's sharingan I'm still having a hard time beating you Sasuke-kun."

"And you will never beat me because it ends here Orochimaru" Sasuke formed chidori with his free hand.

The snake sanin grinned at him" then I believe it's time we take this fight to the next level magenkyou sharingan!"

Sasuke gasped seeing Orochimaru's sharingan changing into the shape of a shuriken, the form of Itachi's magenkyou sharingan. Before he had time to react Orochimaru vanished and the whole place was transformed into a dark place, Sasuke looked he was covered in darkness it was the work of the magenkyou sharingan and a genjutsu. He hold Kusanagi ready until he saw that was surrounded by giant snakes they opened their mouths releasing chidori spears, he jumped dodged them another snake charged at him opening his mouth releasing Orochimaru.

The snake sanin made hand seals" fire release grand fireball technique!"

The Uchiha vanished appearing next to Orochimaru clashing their swords, he glared at his formal teacher" you know I'm really getting pissed of you using my chidori spear."

Orochimaru only chuckle in response as snakes came from underground, their bodies wrapped around Sasuke making him unable to move. He gasped in horror as his whole body was burning in flames he yelled in pain even if it was a genjutsu the pain felt very real. Orochimaru was laughing seeing the Uchiha in pain and this was just the beginning what he had in store for him.

'I had to break from this genjutsu at all cost…' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun you know that genjutsus cast by the magenkyou sharingan are very hard to dispel even if you had the sharingan."

Sasuke started chuckling at his comment looking at him while his whole body was burning like the genjutsu wasn't affecting him anymore shocking the snake sanin.

"What…what's going on why aren't you affected by the genjutsu?" he gasped as he was now stabbed by a couple of rock pillars around his body he felt the feeling of déjà vu' this is just like that time!'

Sasuke was no longer burning his sharingan was flaring glaring at the snake sanin" Orochimaru my sharingan has evolved and become stronger than itachi's sharingan and all your jutsus are useless against these eyes…"

Orochimaru gasped remembering the same thing Itachi told him a long time ago and when Sasuke stopped him from taking over his body, Sasuke alowly approached him while they were back at the room because Orochimaru's genjutsu has been dispelled.

'No this can't end like this I will not be defeated!' Orochimaru thought.

"Time to finish this" Sasuke said charging a powerful chidori.

Orochimaru grinned" Sasuke-kun this fight is far from over as long as I have the magenkyou sharingan you will not defeat me."

Sasuke ignored his commen charging at him" chidori!"

"Tsukuyomi!"

Sasuke gasped as he was now in the twisted world of Tsukuyomi, the same world that his brother created where he controls time and space like a god. Sasuke was now tied up in a cross as Orochimaru appeared before him with Kusanagi in hand, he was grinning dying to begin the torture method that he had for his formal apprentice.

"Damn you Orochimaru…"

The snake sanin grinned" I hope your comfortable Sasuke-kun because you're now in my world, for the next three hours you're going to witnessed a very amusing sight…" he chuckle evilly.

Suddenly before Sasuke appeared more crosses and his eyes widened, he saw his parents Mikoto and Fugaku tied in the crosses and his friends Naruto and Sakura tied in the other two crosses. But the one thing that shocked him the most was the last person in the cross, it was none other than Ayane the kunoichi he held deep feelings. Orochimaru has divided into five clones each of them went to one of the victims in the crosses, while the real Orochimaru went to him ready to start the torture.

"Enjoy Sasuke-kun as I will stab your love ones slowly one by one for the next three hours."

"Orochimaru you son of a……." Sasuke was too angry to think straight.

"Let's see who will be first" Orochimaru said with a wicked grin" I think daddy will be first."

"No stop…" Sasuke was too terrified he couldn't watch again as his parents die in front of him.

Orochimaru stabbed Fugaku slowly he stabbed the elder Uchiha countless times while Sasuke was shouting in anger, after half an hour Fugaku was death. Orochimaru went to his next victim his mother Mikoto, he did the same thing as Fugaku he stabbed the older woman countless times until she was dead. Sasuke could only watch in horror as his parents were killed once again before his eyes Orochimaru was truly enjoying this as he went to his next victims his teammates. The Uchiha couldn't bear his two close friends being killed in front of him, he tried to break free but he couldn't he was tied tightly to the wooden cross.

"It's futile Sasuke-kun you can't escape now who I will kill first the Kyuubi brat or the pink haired bitch?"

"Orochimaru stop….."

"I will go with the Kyuubi brat first because I know he's your best friend…"

The Orochimaru clone next to Naruto stabbed him countless times in the slowest and most painful way ever Sasuke was glaring at the snake sanin with pure hatred he wasn't going to get away with this. The other Orochimaru clone stabbed his next victim which was Sakura the blood was everywhere as pink haired kunoichi scream in agony until she was dead. Finally the last Orochimaru clone went to the only person left standing which was Ayane, Sasuke was desperately breaking free not wanting to see the horrible fate that was in store for the lavender haired kunoichi. The snake sanin grinned seeing his student struggling, this was going to be the best torture of all watching the kunoichi he had deep feelings dying in front of his eyes.

He licked his lips before looking at the Uchiha and the real Orochimaru was laughing enjoying the sight" my Sasuke-kun she's truly a fine specimen maybe I should have some fun with her before killing her" he started fondling her breasts ready to rape her in front of his formal apprentice and by now Sasuke was quiet.

Orochimaru was caught off guard as he heard laughing, he gazed at Sasuke who was laughing in amusement like he has just his mind" Sasuke-kun I'm not done with torturing you just yet…"

"That's too bad because I'm done with playing this boring game" the Uchiha was grinning in amusement.

"What are you talking about? You can't escape the world of Tsukuyomi I am in control here not you…"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I can, in fact I haven't been affected by the technique since you activate it."

"You're bluffing!" snapped the snake sanin.

"Am I? Didn't you remember what I told you before? I told you that my sharingan has evolved stronger than Itachi's and any of your techniques are useless against my eyes…"

Orochimaru sneered" we'll see about that!" he lunge his Kusanagi sword stabbing him on his stomach" Sasuke-kun I guess it's time for the true torture to begin, in exactly three hours I will be stabbing you until then resists the pain if you can…"

Sasuke was now surrounded by dozens of Orochimaru's holding Kusanagi , one by one they started stabbing him they continued until the hour was up. Sasuke was now unconscious and Orochimaru was grinning thinking he has won the fight. Suddenly Sasuke gazed at him with his sharingan flaring like he was unaffected by the technique.

"What?!" the snake sanin said shocked.

The Uchiha sighed" are you done already? Because I'm bore now"

"It's not possible! How? you're supposed to be affected by the effect of Tsukuyomi!"

"I am sick of repeating myself now it's time to stop this" he activated his sharingan.

Orochimaru gasped before he knew it he was the one tied to the wooden cross he was shocked 'it can't be he has found a way to reverse Tsukuyomi on me.'

Now he was surrounded by thousands of Sasuke's holding his sword Kusanagi" don't even bother to break free because you can't I am fully control of Tsukuyomi, the truth is I have always had control over Tsukuyomi since you activate it."

"You're lying!" Orochimaru spat" I have the magenkyou sharingan activate I was the one that summon the world of Tsukuyomi not you!"

"I guess I should tell you the truth Orochimaru, only an Uchiha can control the world of Tsukuyomi once he unlocks the magenkyou sharingan and even if I haven't activated my magenkyou sharingan I can still control this world. But anyway let's get this started shall we you know the deal Orochimaru, I'm going to stab you for the next three hours get ready…"

"No this cannot be this can't happen to me!"

The snake sanin screamed in agony as the Sasuke clones started stabbing him over and over again, after three hours of pure pain and torture Orochimaru collapsed. The world of Tsuuyomi vanished and they were now back at the room of the facility, Sasuke gazed at the unconscious body of Orochimaru although he knew that he was still alive he was a strong opponent after all. Orochimaru got back up while panting he was truly exhausted, not to mention that he was almost out of chakra he got back up facing his formal apprentice.

'Curse him he's stronger than I thought, I don't have enough chakra to fight him now but he must be almost out of chakra too…' he grinned as he saw something that was going to help him in the fight" Sasuke-kun I think it will be better if you looked behind you"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at his comment when he did he gasped , he saw the bodies of Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo moving looks like they were about to wake up' damn I almost forgot about them, looks like the genjutsu I cast on them is about to be lifted I have to finish this fight now'

"It seems you won't be defeating me Sasuke-kun soon my servants will wake up and they will take care of you, so in the end I will win!"

Sasuke only chuckle at his comment" Orochimaru you're so pathetic look at you! You're all worn out you probably have enough chakra to perform one more jutsu, I can still fight with no problem and don't forget that any jutsu you used on me won't affect me you already know from your experience in Tsukuyomi just now…."

"I can still fight and I can beat you I have the sharingan I cannot be defeated!"

"Give it up you're not fooling me, you may have Itachi's body but you're nowhere as good as he was like you said he put up a good fight when I fought him…"

Orochimaru growled" I had about enough of your arrogance Sasuke, so you think any jutsu with these eyes doesn't affect you how about this!" he activated his mafenkyou sharingan" Amaterasu!"

Sasuke gasped seeing the large wave of the black fire heading straight at him he knew what to do it was the only way to dodge the powerful technique. Orochimaru grinned seeing Sasuke getting hit by the black flames, his eyes widened as the Uchiha appeared next to him unharmed.

"It's not possible! How did you dodge it Amaterasu can't be dodge!" screamed the desperate sanin.

The Uchiha grinned" I don't feel like telling you, but this fight is over Amaterasu takes a lot of chakra to perform and you barely had any chakra left before releasing it so your completely out of chakra I won this fight."

"You think you won, I don't care if I don't have chakra I can still defeat you I will unleash another Amaterasu!"

"You're wasting your time…"

Orochimaru had his magenkyou sharingan when suddenly his sharingan vanished and now his eyes were white" what! WHAT'S GOING ON!!! MY EYES!!!! I….I CAN'T SEE!!!....SASUKE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!"

Sasuke was shocked he wasn't expecting something like this to happened, until he started chuckling finally getting the idea of what was happening to the snake sanin" well there goes your eye sight Orochimaru…."

"What the hell are you talking about?! What did you do?! TELL ME NOW!!!"

"I guess Itachi never told you, there's a prize to pay for using the magenkyou sharingan for too long and you just pay it…." he remembered his brothers' words when he fought him at the Uchihca clan's hide out.

"_The more we use magenkyou sharingan the closer we will reach the darkness…."_

"So you see Orochimaru you're blind forever looks like Itachi was reaching his limit back when I fought him…." Sasuke said not feeling sorry for his formal teacher one bit.

"NO!" the desperate sanin shouted attacking recklessly with his Kusanagito no place in particular" damn you Sasuke I'll kill you for this! You will pay for this! I can't be blind I'm the immortal Orochimaru!"

The Uchiha snorted" you truly are pitiful Orochimaru you can't even see and you don't have any chakra left, this fight is already over but don't worry I'm going to put you out of your misery for good…." he activated his magenkyou sharingan transforming into the shape of a pentagon" you won't be surviving from this Orochimaru Amaterasu!"

"NO!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Orochimaru screamed in agony as the black flames consumed his entire body until he was nothing since the fire of Amaterasu burns everything to nothingness Sasuke dodged the incoming sword from Suigetsu which the group from Hebi was awake by now. However it wasn't long before they all fell to the ground, they eventually were defeated dispelling the jutsu since Orochimaru has been defeated.

"Sorry Sasuke…" Suigetsu said breaking free from Orochimaru's control over him.

"Forgive us Sasuke…" Juugo said.

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry…." Karin said.

"I'm sorry everyone but you can all finally rest in peace for good…" Sasuke said looking at his fallen formal comrades.

The three Hebi members turned to ash allowing the original bodies to emerged that Orochimaru used for the jutsu, Sasuke gasped recognizing the bodies of Bayman and Leon but the third body shocked him the most. He recognized the body of the formal Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame, looks like Orochimaru stole his body when he took Itachi's body. He gazed around the room seeing the black flames of Amaterasu still consuming the area, he tried putting them out but it was futile he ended up collapsing on the ground.

'Damn using the teleportation jutsu and Amaterasu took all my remaining chakra, but it's finally over Orochimaru is dead for good I hope everyone is all right….' those were his last thought before passing out from chakra exhaustion.

(Elsewhere in the basement floor)

Naruto and Kasumi have been for hours now going after Donovan and they were beginning to wonder if they were even in the right path to find him, Naruto was the one who was losing his patience because he was never the patient type. Kasumi however was worry thinking that they will never find the scientist, they have been running for hours for they know he could've possibly escape the facility already. They ninjas finally reached a large room with mechanical devices it looked like any other research room of the facility however they had a bad feeling about the room. They gasped as the both doors closed shut, they were now trapped in the room and they have probably fallen into another one of Donovan's traps.

'Damn did I screw up again?' thought the irritated Naruto.

"Were trapped Naruto-san Donovan must be behind this" Kasumi replied trying to hold her concern.

"Yeah and I don't think we can open the doors so easily, they must be electronically lock or something…" Naruto said.

"You have guessed right…." Donovan's voice came from a communication device.

The blond growled" I knew it! This is another of your traps isn't that right you old bastard?"

"You could say that again you won't be proceeding any further…."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that!" shouted the upset blond.

"Yes we will…." Donovan cut his communication.

Suddenly the walls of the room started moving getting closer, the two ninjas were trapped and they were about to squash them like bugs.

"What are we going to do Naruto-san?" asked the worried Kasumi.

"We have to get out of here I don't want to become a blond pancake…"

Kasumi couldn't help but giggle at his comment they ran to the exit where they have to take to leave the room Naruto punched the door while Kasumi was kicking it. They continued attacking the door but the door wasn't bugging, it was made of pure steel. Naruto growled seeing that the walls were getting closer and closer they needed to get out of here.

"Naruto-san…" Kasumi said getting by one of the moving walls trying to stop it from moving any further" we have no choice but to use our jutsu to bring the door down…"

"Right!" replied the blond forming a rasengan in his right hand and Kasumi made hand seals creating the sky thorn blast in her hands.

"Now Kasumi-chan rasengan!"

"Sky thorn blast!"

BOOM!!!

The steel door was send flying and the two ninjas left the room while the walls crush the whole room.

Naruto sighed in relief" phew another minute and we could've become ninja pancakes."

Kasumi smiled at him it seems no matter what kind of serious situation they were in, he will always find a way to make her happy and calm down. Once again she felt her heart skip a beat staring at the tall blond she knew why she felt this way, she wasn't stupid and she wasn't in denial her feelings for Naruto are very strong ever since she first met him at the cruise ship.

"Kasumi-chan let's get going we have to continue going after Donovan" Naruto said looking at her before blinking" Kasumi-chan…are you in there hello?" he wave his hand in front of her back and forth.

Kasumi finally snapped from her daydream" yes Naruto-san?"

The blond got worry" you okay you look like you space out for a moment?"

"Yes I'm fine let's get going Naruto-san…"

"Right let's go!"

They continued running but I wasn't long until they have reached an elevator that leads up.

"Maybe this will lead us to Donovan?" asked Naruto.

"It could be another trap he is watching our every move" the kunoichi replied.

"We have to take that chance or we may never find him, we have to stop him now!"

Kasumi nodded before entering the elevator going up.

(Top floor of the facility main computer room)

But Helena and Lisa were getting nervous they could see the door to the entrance was almost melted by the security guards who wanted to enter, they still needed a couple of minutes before they can activate the self destruct system. Felipe, Tenchi and Christie were already taking over ready to receive the guards holding their guns it wouldn't be long before they enter the room. Christie brought enough ammo to take care of the guards the same with Felipe, although they didn't know how many reinforcements Donovan has called. Helena gasped seeing that they were almost done destroying the metal door she tried to calm down and continue with the mission.

Christie growled seeing that the guards were almost done" hey you two! How long until you finish with the activation?!"

"Almost there" Lisa replied calmly although she was worry.

"Lisa we don't have that much time they are almost done with the door" Tenchi said.

"Looks like we have no choice but to take care of these guys after all mierda…." Felipe said annoyed.

Christie grinned in amusement" let those bastards come, I will enjoy shooting them down."

Helena stopped tipping in the computer while looking down" Lisa…..I'm sorry for dragging you and everyone else into this…"

"What are you talking about? I volunteer to go with you so you didn't dragged me into coming here, Felipe is doing this because it's part of his assignment from the FBI Tenchi is coming because he wants to help me and Christie is doing this to get even with Donovan, so you didn't dragged any of us into coming here Helena so stopped feeling like this is your fault…"

"She's right Helena this is all Donovan's fault not yours" Felipe said.

Helena smiled" thank you let's finish this."

Tenchi was watching as the metal door was now being pounded because they have finished melting it, he hold tightly the 9mm Felipe gave him he didn't know if he could shot from a gun.

"Remember buddy aim and squeeze the trigger" Felipe said reminding him of the small lesson he gave him.

Christie cocked her gun" shit here they come!"

They got ready to shoot at the incoming guards seeing that they have broken the door down, but before they pointed their rifles at them they were kicked and punched by a couple of individuals. They were surprise to see Jan Lee and Lei Fang beating the crap of the guards, they used a couple of their tag throws until eventually with their teamwork they defeated the guards in no time.

"Okay…..I did not see that coming" Felipe said stun at the sight.

"Me neither…" Tenchi joined him.

Helena felt relief seeing the two fighters" you two have some great timing in coming here…."

Lei Fang giggle" no problem we owe you Helena and I think it's the right thing that we help you in your cause to stop Donovan since we haven't help before."

Jan Lee only nodded to him this was just another simple job, one of the main reason was to beat down the guards to test his skills and the other is to help Naruto and Sasuke since he has earned a high respect for the two ninjas just like Ryu.

"Better late than never" Christie snorted.

"I got it!" Lisa said getting the attention of everyone else" I'm in the system!"

"And I have found the self destruct system" Helena said.

"Good I'm activating the system this will take a couple of minutes…" Lisa said.

The rest of the group went to the two when they saw the monitors from the surveillance system, they spotted a couple of familiar faces.

"Hey it's Sakura and Ayane" Lei Fang said seeing the pink haired kunoichi was doing something to the kunoichi releasing some green energy from her hands.

"Ayane seems to be injured…." Tenchi said.

They were surprise to see Ryu and Hayate arriving next to Sakura, but just like that Hayate took one of his kunais and threw it on the camera cutting the transmission permanently.

"Why did he do that?" asked Lei Fang.

"He must've thought that Donovan was watching them" Jan Lee replied.

"Don't worry about Sakura and the rest they will be fine, I will get a hold to her eventually" Lisa said gazing at the communication system.

(Elsewhere in another floor)

Sakura was relief seeing that she was done healing all of Ayane's wounds, Ryu and Hayate have finally caught up with her and they were waiting for the kunoichi to recover. Hayate was glad to see that his sister was all right, he knew that the Raidous clone was stronger than the original and he knew that Ayane was going to have trouble beating him to get as injured as she was. He was grateful that Sakura found her just time to treat her wounds or it could've been too late to save her. Ryu was staring at Sakura his emerald eyes were showing gratitude confidence and faith in the pink haired kunoichi. It seems Sakura will always surprise him with her skills to him she was truly a strong and skilful kunoichi.

Sakura got rid of the sweat from her forehead" phew there she'll be fine I healed all her injuries, she's no longer in danger."

"Thank you Sakura" Hayate said.

"Don't thank me I'm a medic ninja saving lives it's what I do best" the pink haired jounin smiled.

"It seems Ayane is coming to" Ryu said seeing the lavender haired kunoichi opening her eyes.

Ayane got up" w….what happened?"

"Easy Ayane I just healed all your injuries" Sakura said.

"Are you all right Ayane?" asked Hayate.

"Yes I am now, I remember beating that cheap copy of Raidou then everything went black" she got up to her feet.

"We also defeated our opponents" Ryu said.

"We should go after Naruto and Kasumi and help them with Donovan" Sakura said.

They nodded ready to go when suddenly something was beeping, Sakura took the communicator that she took from one of the security guards earlier and it was the source of the beeping she pressed the button to receive the transmission.

"Sakura can you hear me?!"

Sakura gasped while the rest of the ninjas recognize the female voice" Lisa is that you?"

"Yes it's me I must tell you that me Helena and the rest of the group have come to help you in stopping Donovan for good, I am calling you from the main computer room in the top floor of the facility it's important that you know I have hacked into facilities main frame and I'm about to activate the self destruct system. So I suggest that you all leave this place immediately before the whole facility explodes."

"I see so Helena has made a move after all" Hayate said.

"Just like at the tri tower" Ryu added.

"Well we can't stay here and decided our next move when we had to leave this place" Ayane said.

Sakura nodded reaching the communicator" I'm not leaving without Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

"And were not leaving without Kasumi" Hayate said.

"Can Lisa find Sasuke and Naruto?" asked Ayane.

"Hold on I can find them using the surveillance system" Lisa said" all right I have found Sasuke it seems he's in the basement floor in one of the main rooms, however it doesn't look good he's unconscious along with a bunch of bodies I can't tell from the camera angle but the whole place is covered by some kind of black fire."

'Black fire' Sakura thought shocked' Amaterasu Sasuke-kun must've used the magenkyou sharingan.'

'Unconcious' thought Ayane concern for the Uchiha' that idiot better not be dead.'

"What about Naruto and Kasumi?" asked Hayate.

"I can't find them wherever they are it seems the surveillance system can't find them, my guess is that they could've taken a secret short cut or something I can't tell I'm sorry if I didn't help that much" Lisa said.

"That's all right Lisa you help us enough as it is thank you" Sakura said.

"Right I am done activating the self destruct system it should be shown right about now!"

They heard a loud alarm just in time followed by a computerized voice.

"WARNING WARNING SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM HAS BEEN INIATED WARNING THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE THE FACILITY ALL SECURITY LOCKS ARE BEING RELEASE FOR THE EVACUATION PROCESS COUNTDOWN IN MINUS TWELVE MINUTES!!!"

"Did you hear that? You guys have exactly twelve minutes to leave the facility as I speak, well I'm cutting communication good luck" Lisa said shutting her communication while Sakura shut the communicator off.

"It seems we'll have to go after Naruto and Kasumi" Ryu said.

"Right we can get to Donovan while we're at it" Hayate said.

"All right let's get going we already have time against us" Sakura said.

"I'm going to find Sasuke" Ayane said getting the attention from the group.

"All right we'll meet you on the way out of the facility" Hayate said.

'Sasuke you fool you better not die on me' thought Ayane.

Ayane nodded and she left going straight ahead while the others took the opposite way, things have become complicated they needed to find their allies and put an end to Donovan and the clock was running.

The countdown to destruction has begun.

To be continued

Finally Orochimaru is dead he got owned by Sasuke pretty bad, I think I made a good job with the fight after all Sasuke's sharingan after three years have really become strong along with his skills and it was time for him to overcome his formal teacher. The question is will Sasuke be all right? now Lisa has activated the self destruct system facility, now the ninjas are running against the clock. What about Naruto and Kasumi? Will they be able to find Donovan, the end is almost near will Donovan and DOATEC finally be stop for good? These questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Until review and comment farewell and I will see you all next time.

Next chapter: Countdown to destruction part 1: Donovan's power is reveal

(Sorry but there won't be an Omake in this chapter I just don't have any ideas for it, my head is empty right now I apologize.)


	37. Countdown to destruction part 1

Chapter 37 Countdown to destruction part 1: Donovan's power is revealed

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

**Gravenimage: hey everyone how are you all doing, welcome to another exciting chapter of the ultimate tournament. No let's bring the next guest who will say the disclaimer here's Naruto!**

**Naruto appears in a cloud of smoke: hey everyone glad to be here and hi Grave-san!**

**Gravenimage: hey Naruto please be kind and say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: sure thing Gravenimage doesn't own me and Dead or Alive Masashi Kishimoto owns me and Tecmo and Team ninja owns Dead or Alive that's all.**

**Gravenimage: thanks Naruto!**

**Naruto: you know it sounds weird to say that Kishimoto-san owns me it sounds kind of gay.**

**Gravenimage laughing: oh Naruto you're always such a kidder it means that Kishimoto is your owner and creator.**

**Naruto with a sweat dropped: that sounds kind of the same. **

**Gravenimage: but anyway I'm very happy to say that were almost reaching the end of this story well at least the first part of the trilogy.**

**Naruto: finally it's about time I thought you were never going to finish part 1 so when will I hook up with my one and only?**

**Gravenimage: sorry Naruto but I am not telling a lot of the fans of the story has been asking me the same thing, you won't find out until the end of part 1.**

**Naruto: oh right chapter 40 so am I going to be with Tina-chan?!**

**Gravenimage with a vein poping on his forehead: no!**

**Naruto: then it's Kasumi-chan!**

**Gravenimage blowing up like a volcano: NO!!!**

**Naruto: well it has to be someone from the two that's how you were going to decide my pairing come on I'm getting curious.**

**Gravenimage: didn't you hear me I said I am not telling you anything you will have to wait until the last chapter.**

**Naruto crossing his arms: whatever.**

**Gravenimage smirking: however I do have a special surprise for you in this chapter Naruto.**

**Naruto getting anxious: really what is it?!**

**Gravenimage with a grin: won't say a word you will find out during the chapter.**

**Naruto face faulted while Gravenimage gives the victory sign: now on with the chapter don't forget to review!!!**

**Naruto still in the ground: you're so mean Grave-san.**

(Location: DOATEC secret facility third floor)

(Countdown 11:50)

Things have become quite complicated for Tina, Hitomi and Zack as they were running through the halls of the third floor. First of all Tina was already in a bad mood for two specific reasons. One she along with the rest has heard the computer voice along with the sound of a loud alarm that the facility was about to self destruct in almost ten minutes and the second that she hasn't found the object of her affections yet a certain tall blond ninja. She still hasn't seen the teen that has capture her heart and has made her fall in love with him. She used to think she will never find that perfect someone, the wonderful man that will sweep her off her feet. She has never felt this way for someone before and Naruto was definitely the one she wanted more than anything. Now here she was on a quest to find him and steal him away from someone else who has fallen for him. Her sapphire eyes hardened thinking of the kunoichi Kasumi she was her rival and obstacle in order to claim Naruto.

Right now she was thinking that Naruto was with her and who knows what they were doing right now, maybe while the whole facility was about to blow up Kasumi was seducing the blond. She thought of Kasumi using her seduction ninjutsu to make Naruto beg on his knees for her to take him and make him hers forever. She was now glaring daggers at nowhere in particular but she was thinking that she was glaring at Kasumi ready to commit bloody murder on her. There was no chance in hell that the famous blond bombshell Tina Armstrong was going to let a voluptuous kunoichi like Kasumi take away her man, especially when she had more in the chest department than the kunoichi. Yet she was feeling jealous for the kunoichi, she knew Kasumi was stronger than her since she has fought her in past tournaments before, she never stood a chance against the run away kunoichi. Maybe she has already lost the battle against Kasumi no she was going to think like that she was claiming Naruto one way or the other.

Hitomi and Zack were worried about the blond wrestlers' behavior and it wasn't good. Hitomi have already tried to convince her that everything was going to be all right and that Naruto was not with Kasumi but she didn't listen to her. She sighed she was letting jealousy blind her but then again she will be mighty jealous if she finds out someone was after her object of affections which was a certain ninja she had strong feelings. Suddenly she started thinking about Hayate wondering if he was all right, she knew he was strong and he could handle himself but she still couldn't help but worry for his safety. Zack on the other hand was worry because he wanted to leave the place, he didn't wanted to stay any longer because the facility was about to blow up.

Tina finally stopped running while gazing around" where is he?!"

"Calm down Tina-san we will find Naruto-san" Hitomi assured her.

"We've been searching for hours and we still haven't seen him" replied the blond bombshell.

"Chill out Tina keep your cool we will find him" Zack said before freaking out" who am I kidding we have to get out of here this whole place is going to go down in flames in a matter of minutes!!!"

"If you want to leave then leave but I'm not leaving without Naruto!" Tina shouted.

"I agree I'm also not leaving without Hayate" Hitomi said.

Zack sighed" you two girls are so stubborn."

"I'm sure you will act the same if Niki were here too" Tina said.

"What Niki is here?!" the Muay Thai fighter shouted shocked.

"She's not really here Zack Tina-san was just setting an example for you" Hitomi said.

Zack sighed in relief" thank goodness I thought I was going to die if I find my pumpkin in this place ready to blow up, I guess I will be going crazy if she was really here…."

"Let's keep going the clock is ticking!" Tina said while the rest nodded.

As they continued running just before they head to a turn in the corridor they spotted by a couple of new faces. They saw Brad, Eliot and Kokoro who looked like they were lost. Tine was relief to see their companions from the tournament she didn't wasted time as she approached them while they finally noticed them approaching their way.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Eliot.

"Same as you guys I think" Hitomi replied with a smile.

"Looks like we were all thinking the same thing in stopping DOATEC for good" Kokoro said.

"Never mind that do you guys know where Naruto is?!" Tina said interrupting the teen.

Eliot and Kokoro looked at each other while looking back at them and Brad was doing his usual moving because of his drunken state.

"Naruto….no we haven't seen him why do you ask?" Eliot said.

Tina groaned in frustration" this is just great I bet if I search this whole place I won't find him!"

"If you guys are looking for him we will help you, I'm sure if we leave the facility we might ran into him" Kokoro said.

"All right let's go you agree right Tina-san?" Hitomi asked the blond who merely nodded because she was still feeling down.

"Hey man what's up with you?" asked Zack seeing that Brad was doing a happy dance.

"He seems happy" Hitomi said.

Kokoro sweat dropped" of course he is Brad is taking his daily dose of alcohol."

Brad was holding a small metallic liquor vase" I knew if I keep on searching on those bouncers I will eventually find something nice to drink…."

"Bouncers?" Zack said with a sweat dropped" yo man this is no bar it's a facility with the purpose to take over the world!"

"You're wasting your time I've been trying to tell him the same thing and he won't listen this is how he is" Eliot said with a sigh.

"Let's go already!" Tina said.

They nodded before they started running again.

'Hold on Naruto please be all right and please don't be with Kasumi'

(Elsewhere countdown 10:30)

Ryu, Hayate and Sakura have arrived in the same room where Donovan released the powerful clones before escaping. This was the only place they could probably reach to find Naruto and Kasumi. Without thinking about it they took the same entrance that Naruto and Kasumi took to follow Donovan. The door was obviously open now since the self destruct program has been activated by Lisa all locks have been released so that everyone can evacuate the facility. They weren't worry about the two ninjas knowing very well that they can take care of themselves but they were rather concern with escaping the facility in time. The only thing that matter is to find their comrades and escape before the time runs out, they knew that time was definitely not on their side. Victory over DOATEC was pretty clear for them and the leaf ninjas have also succeeded their mission but there was no victory if they don't escape alive. They thought they were reaching a dead end when they saw another door opened, it seems it was a secret passage leading to where Naruto and Kasumi went after Donovan.

"It seems we won't be having any interference from the guards, they must have evacuated the facility by now" Ryu said.

"They won't wait for the whole facility to blow up they know fighting us is meaningless by now" Sakura replied.

"All that is left to do now is to take care of Donovan" Hayate said.

"That is if Naruto and Kasumi haven't already taken care of him" Sakura added.

"Let's just hope they have stop him before he escapes" Ryu said.

Hayate nodded in agreement those two were strong enough to stop Donovan before he escapes the facility he has come to have a lot of faith in both Naruto and his sister. Whatever happens he knew they were going to be just fine because Naruto was going to protect Kasumi no matter as part of the clans tradition to dedicate his life for the woman he has kissed for the first time.

'Naruto I have place Kasumi's safety in your hands I know you will keep your word.'

(Top floor countdown 9:59)

Lisa have finished activating the self destruct system and with that done she finally got back with the rest of the group that came to stop Donovan. Helena was smiling for once she was feeling so relief, it's like a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Today Donovan's reign over her father's company finally ends now she can continue with her father's legacy over the company. She has made her choice to become the rightful owner of DOATEC and use the company for the right purpose and objective. It was all thanks to Naruto who changed her with his words, she has sworn that this time she was going to make things right. The rest of the group was watching at the surveillance system and they saw no sign of the security guards, it seems that the coast was clear for now.

"There now all we have to do is leave before time runs out" Lisa said.

"The guards have already left why am I not surprise" Felipe said.

"They know they are wasting their time going after us now that the whole facility is about to blow the cowards" Christie said with a grin.

'Today marks a new day for DOATEC and I will make sure to set the course of the company in the right direction, never again will I run away' Helena thought.

"We should get going" Tenchi said.

"It will be easy to escape since all of the locks have been release for the evacuation" Lisa said.

"Let's go then" Lei Fang.

They nodded leaving the room before Lisa grabbed Tenchi's hand they were alone and the Tae Wan Do fighter was confused at her action.

"What's wrong Lisa?"

The ebony beauty didn't say a word instead she pulled the young man into a passionate kiss. Tenchi reacted in shock but he gave in as he pulled the young ebony closer deepening the kiss. It wasn't long before Lisa made him open his mouth letting her tongue invade his mouth and he gladly accepted her invitation letting their tongues have a friendly battle. After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss smiling at each other, they could see all kinds of emotions reflecting through their eyes. Only but a great joy and passion was a small sample of the great emotions they were feeling right now.

"Wow….okay I won't complain but I have to ask what was that for?" asked Tenchi he was very happy and he was feeling a little because of the kiss.

Lisa smiled sweetly at him" I just felt like it I think during the tournament we didn't spend that much time together and I have to tell you Tenchi how much you mean to me and I l…."

She didn't finished as Tenchi placed a finger on her lips silencing her from continuing speaking" I already know Lisa I love you too and I couldn't be happier to have you with me I'm very lucky."

"Well I guess I did the right thing in kissing you I just wanted to make sure that you feel the same way, although I picked a bad time the whole facility is about to blow up and I took my time to kiss you" she giggled while admiring his beautiful dark eyes.

"Not at all I'm glad you did" Tenchi replied smiling.

"Hey are you two coming or are you going to stay and make out while the whole place blows up?"

The two adults blushed when they saw Felipe standing at the door way with a smirk on his face" you two should leave that sort of thing when we leave here alive, I know I will do that with Helena."

"Please Felipe don't tell us about your impure thoughts about Helena" Tenchi said with a smirk and Lisa giggled.

The Spanish agent sweat dropped" was that suppose to be a joke I forgot to laugh Tenchi que gracioso eres!"

"Well you started."

"Now is not the time Tenchi let's get going already" Lisa said.

They nodded leaving the room and reunite with the others, hoping to escape the facility before time runs out.

'I hope everyone gets out alive' Lisa thought thinking about the ninjas.

(Basement floor snake chamber countdown 9:20)

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes gazing around he noticed little of the place where he was. That's when it came back to him the last thing he remembers was the fight with Orochimaru. He remember his victory over the snake sanin, he ended up using Amaterasu on him burning Itachi's body whom Orochimaru took over because of his soul transfer jutsu. He went unconscious because he has used all of his chakra in the fight. Gazing around the room he saw the black flames of Amaterasu still dancing around the same spot where Orochimaru was laying. There were other shots of the black fire around the room caused by the same technique but it was Orochimaru the one who fire that attack before he did. Not too far from his location were the three dead bodies that Orochimaru used for his revival technique of his formal three companions of team snake. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence heading his way he still couldn't see who the person was but he had a pretty who it was, he couldn't help but smirked.

"You're such a wimp."

Sasuke finally saw Ayane looking down on him with a frown or she look like she was upset with him" you really are weak to get defeated like this….but what would I expect from the last Uchiha nothing promising I suppose…"

The Uchiha's left eye started twitching in annoyance although he was happy to see his girlfriend" I wasn't beaten I defeated Orochimaru I'm just tire from using all my chakra…you don't have to rub it in my face like that…"

"Whatever…" the kunoichi frowned while gazing around seeing the black fire" I've never seen fire like this but I have read about it from the archive scrolls of the Haji Mon clan about this fire, according to the scrolls it says that the black flames are the flames from the underworld also called as Hades fire. The black fire can burn everything in its path faster than regular fire or even the sun itself…."

"Thanks for the great history lesson but if you don't mind how about if you help me get up because I can't do it on my own" Sasuke was annoyed.

"I do mind this fire really is impressing to see, the way it can burn and destroyed everything it touches, it can be beautiful and deadly at the same time" Ayane gazed at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye knowing that she was just messing with him a small grin escape her lips.

"Ayane help me get up we don't have time to waste the whole place is about to blow up."

"Farewell" Ayane was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" the Uchiha was really annoyed.

"I don't have time for you so I'm leaving, there's no need for me to be here."

Sasuke grinned understanding her little game" you won't leave me."

"And why is that?"

"Because you want me" he grinned.

His comment earned him a playful kick from the lavender haired kunoichi" you really know how to test my patience and piss me off too."

"I know that's why you want me so much" the Uchiha was still grinning.

Ayane finally ignore his comment as she helped him get up putting one of his arms around her shoulder. As soon as Sasuke got closer to her he smelled the lovely wonderful scent of lavender coming from his girlfriend he only smiled he didn't mind being like this for a while because he love the scent very much. He noticed that by now Ayane was glaring at him and he knew that it wasn't good.

"What?"

"Next time….make sure you don't get defeated…."

"I told you I wasn't beaten I was exhausted from using a lot of my chakra I won the fight…"

""You reckless fool…." she muttered but he was able to hear it.

Sasuke smirked" you were worried about me?"

"No."

"You were worried about me, why are you blushing now?"

"Shut up Sasuke if you say one more comment I will leave you where you stand and let the black fire consume you!" she glared at him but she failed on the attempt to erased the blush on her cheeks.

This time the Uchiha smiled at her" thanks…..Ayane-chan…"

She gazed back at him just by hearing the suffix she wasn't angry with him anymore until next time, as she started walking out the snake chamber she gasped as she saw Sasuke groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?!" she saw as the Uchiha was crying tears of blood.

"Ayane…please take me to Sakura…"

She nodded leaving the chamber while she was worried for him' crying blood this is dangerous.'

(Elsewhere countdown 8:50)

Naruto and Kasumi were still waiting in the elevator it was still going up and it hasn't stop yet, they still haven't reach their destination. They heard the warning not too long ago along with the loud alarms that the whole facility was about to blow up in minutes. Time was definitely on their side they needed to find Donovan before he escapes, the question they were asking is can they stop him in time? It was time to finally defeat the evil scientist and put a stop to his plan once and for all. Kasumi took a glance at the blond next to her, she wasn't nervous at the upcoming fight but she was rather nervous because she was next to Naruto and they were alone in an elevator. She finally made up her mind she needed to tell him the truth, how she feels about him. She has been trying to tell him for a while her feelings for him but she has failed because she couldn't go through with it. All of her attempts in try to tell the blond have failed miserably because she too damn nervous to tell him.

It was ironic that someone like her would be nervous when she has killed dozens of assassins and defeated strong opponents in the tournament before. Yet she couldn't bring herself to gather the courage to tell the ninja next to her, that she had powerful feelings for him. She didn't deny it for a second she has fallen in love with Naruto and it wasn't a silly crush but it was true powerful love what the kunoichi was feeling for him. But it wasn't easy to tell him because it wasn't the fear of being rejected by him that bothers her but the fact that there was someone else after the blonds' heart. She knew she had a rival to capture Naruto's heart in Tina the blond bombshell has had her eyes on the blond ninja for quite some time now. It made her jealous whenever Naruto was spending time with Tina rather than her it will make her angry that sometimes she felt like killing the blond wrestler. She took a quick glance at the tall blond who wasn't gazing at nowhere in particular, it was no or never.

"This elevator is taking forever to reach the floor, I hope Donovan isn't planning another trap" Naruto said breaking the kunoichi from her thoughts.

'I can do this or I will never forgive myself' she thought taking a deep breath" Naruto-san…."

"Hmm what is it Kasumi-chan?"

She gazed at him and even if they were in a crisis where it was a race against time to find Donovan before the DOATEC facility self destructs, he was smiling at her with that wonderful smile she loves very much. She could just stay looking at him with that adorable smile that could assure anyone that everything was going to be fine.

"Kasumi-chan what's wrong?" now Naruto was worried for her behavior.

"I…..Naruto-san there is something I've been wanted to tell you for a while I couldn't tell you back at the tournament arena after your match with Hayabusa…."

"At the arena that long?" the blond was staring at her seeing her strange behavior.

She looked like she was nervous and at some time she will start to twiddle her fingers for a couple of seconds. He remember that it was the same thing that Hinata will do whenever he saw her although he didn't know what it means to this very day. Of course she was worry there was a high chance that they were going to fight Donovan and who knows what he has in his disposal to fight them, so it was normal to be nervous in an upcoming fight with the clock ticking and the facility about to blow up.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan we will stop Donovan he won't get away, together we will stop him believe it!"

"It's not that Naruto-san I'm not nervous about that I'm….what I want to tell you is something important to me…for you…." she gazed into his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"What is it?"

She turned her gaze away from him knowing that she will never be able to go through with it if she was stared into his lovely eyes" ever since I first met you back at the ship I was so happy and ever since the moment I felt something strong for you…it was something I didn't quite understood yet…"

Naruto was staring at her deeply without saying a word for some reason hearing that made his heart beat a little faster than usual. Why was he feeling like this? He has never felt like this when he was with the kunoichi, something with her words made his face turned a little red.

"Then at the party before the tournament began I really had a lot of fun dancing with you talking with you and you made me feel so happy. You don't know how much it meant to me when you told me that you were going to find a way to destroy my fate as a runaway ninja, your words made me feel so much better and I believe you. You changed me Naruto-san I used to always runaway because it was my fate but ever since I met you I…you made me face my fate head on…"

"Every time I look at you all the things that were supposed to be impossible to achieve with you they can be so easily overcome I never met a ninja quite like you, you have made my life so happy and better. You didn't just changed me but Hayate and Ayane as well they used to be cold and to them it was always the clan matters before family, after meeting you they started changing and they even accepted me as part of their own. You changed them into believing that family was more important than any clan law, you opened my brother's eyes on that day that you beat him in the tournament…." Tears were now forming at the corner of her eyes.

"On that day that me, Hayate and Ayane we hug that was our first family hug, you were the one to bring us together that was the happiest day of my life I will be forever grateful to you. You offered me to go to Konoha with you and become a leaf ninja I have chosen to go to the hidden leaf village with you. The more time I spend with you the more these feelings were growing, everything change when we kissed at Helena-san's party from that moment on I knew I have strong feelings for you…."

Naruto was blushing his heart skipped a beat he couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first he felt so happy and proud for helping the kunoichi with her fate as a missing nin, but then he started feeling funny. His heart was beating like crazy his face was heating up and he didn't know what was this feeling in his heart that was making him so nervous, he gazed at the kunoichi who was quiet for a moment before continuing with her speech.

"You are very special to me Naruto-san you have become a very important person in my life because you have already done so much for me, my feelings for you will never change…." by now tears were falling from Kasumi's eyes it was really taking a lot of her.

Naruto's heart was still beating fast and his face was still red shock was evident in his face" K…Kasumi-chan…what are you saying?"

"I love you…." she whispered softly.

"Huh…what?"

Kasumi finally gazed at him looking into his cerulean eyes this time she was going to say it loud enough for him to hear" I love you…..I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I know about Tina-san I know she loves you too. I just needed to tell you the truth about my feelings I don't care that you're a jinchurikki I love you still and I just want you to be happy with Tina-san because you deserve to be happy…."

"K…Kasumi-chan" Naruto was shocked he was at a loss for words.

He couldn't believe what he just heard Kasumi the kunoichi just told him she loves him. This was déjà vu all over again when Tina confessed to him. Not one but two beautiful ladies have just confessed to him, right now he didn't know what to do or what to say to the young kunoichi. He still didn't know what he felt for Tina remembering her confession and with Kasumi's confession things have become really complicated for him. The only thing he could do is smiled warmly at the kunoichi who was still shedding tears. No words would come out of his mouth but he gently pulled the kunoichi into a warm embrace, his arms wrapped around her back. Kasumi only blushed at the embrace but she still accepted the hug wrapping her arms around his back. She let her tears fall feeling happy that she has finally told her feelings to him it felt like a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Naruto was feeling happy that Kasumi felt that way about him even if he still needed to make up his mind what lady to chose, he still didn't understood his feelings for both of them.

He gently broke the hug while drying the kunoichi's tears he smiled warmly at her" I'm very glad you feel that way about me Kasumi-chan I'm flatter thank you…"

"Naruto-san about you and Tina-san…" Kasumi started but the blond interrupted her.

"It's all right I really don't know how I feel about her I know it's frustrating but I still don't know what my feelings are trying to tell me, believe me I have enjoy your company a lot and I like being with you. But please give me some time okay?"

Kasumi smiled at him" it's all right Naruto-san whether who you chose like I said I just want you to be happy that's all" she lowered her gaze before she felt something warm touched her forehead.

She blushed gazing up to see Naruto kissing her forehead he smiled at her" thanks Kasumi-chan I did promise Hayate to always protect you and I have a responsibility to always take care of you because of the kiss, besides I don't mind protecting a beautiful kunoichi like you!"

"Naruto-san…." Kasumi was blushing.

Suddenly the elevator stopped reaching the floor.

"Were finally here Kasumi-chan let's go!"

The kunoichi dried her remaining tears smiling at him" yes let's do it Naruto-san together!"

"Yeah that Donovan doesn't stand a chance against the two of us!"

They finally left the elevator heading into a straight corridor with determination and friendship on their side they finally head towards the battle to decide the fate of DOATEC and the world.

(First floor countdown 8:00)

Helena and everyone else have finally reached the entrance of the facility. They didn't have any trouble since all of the security guards have evacuate because of the self destruct system. However what surprised them the most is that that the door of the elevator that leads to Donovan's mansion was closed and locked.

"What's going on why is the door closed?" Felipe said.

"Lisa…" Helena said worry gazing at the ebony woman.

"I don't know the door should be open because of the self destruct system, all locks are supposed to be release when the program was activated…."

"Looks like we won't leave so soon" Jan Lee said.

"Maybe there's some kind of malfunction in the system" Tenchi said.

"I don't think that's the case" Lisa said as she opened her lap top and she connected a USV cable from the computer to an opening in controls of the elevator.

"Can you figure it out?" asked Lei Fang.

"That's what I'm doing right now" Lisa replied

"Well…." Christie said getting inpatient.

Lisa shook her head" it seems Donovan must have somehow overwritten the lock system, he probably did it after the guards left."

"So were trapped here" Felipe said triyng not to sound too freaked out.

"Great that bastard is always one step ahead I hate him so much" Christie said with a glare.

"Lisa can you hack into the lock system and deactivate Donovan's programming?" Helena said.

"That's what I'm going to do if I activated the self destruct system then this will be easy as pie."

"How long it will take you to do that?" asked Jan Lee.

"A couple of minutes" Lisa replied in the most honest way.

Everyone didn't know how to reach because they didn't have a couple of minute's time was against them knowing that the facility will blow up in a couple of minutes. Now their lives rest in the hands of a formal DOATEC employee and researcher it was time for them to believe in her.

(Somewhere in the facility countdown 7:30)

Naruto and Kasumi have finally reached a close door in the long corridor. Before they said another word the giant iron door slid open allowing them to enter inside. They were standing in a metal lift but what got their attention was the person next to the lifts controls. It was none other than Donovan wearing his white lab coat however the older man didn't look scare or intimidate by the two ninjas.

"Donovan!" Naruto growled while Kasumi got in her fighting stance.

Donovan grinned" so you've come I've been wondering how long it was going to take you to get here, now the real fun can begin."

"There won't be no such thing because you're going down" Naruto said.

"We will stop you Donovan it ends here for the Mugen Tenshin clan and all the people's lives you have used you will be stop!" Kasumi said.

"Ah Kasumi the formal successor of the Mugen Tenshin clan and a prodigy among kunoichis it's such a shame that all of the clones I made about you turned out to be nothing but failures, even the upgraded clone of ALPHA-152 was no match for you I expected no less from you my child. But then again you're a failure as well."

"Shut up Kasumi-chan is no failure!" shouted the upset Naruto.

Kasumi kept her stance and her gaze at the mad scientist who was only verbally toying with her" I am here to help Naruto-san and my brother to stop you for good."

"A failure like you that's hard to believe my dear you may be strong but what happened to your clan, you chose to abandon them just for the mere knowledge of revenge those are qualities of a failure for letting your emotions get the better of you…."

The kunoichi's eyes softened at the memory while Naruto was losing his patience" shut up I will never forgive you for disrespecting her, Kasumi-chan wanted more than just avenge Hayate she wanted acknowledgement from the clan and her village. She wanted to give them a reason for them to treat her all high and mighty not just for the fact that she was the clan's head daughter but because she was able to avenge her brother by defeating responsible for injuring him and stealing the sky torn blast jutsu scroll!"

"Pretty words coming from the container of the demon fox but it doesn't change the truth that she left her village and her clan, it's just like I always say a failure will always be a failure…."

Naruto has finally had it he wasn't going to let Donovan continued to disrespect Kasumi he charged with his speed launching a punch but the scientist dodged it easily taking a steps back.

Kasumi was in awe at the scientist' he's fast….'

Donovan was grinning at the upset Naruto" my you really are eager aren't you fine then?"

He went to the controls and activated the lift going down.

"What are you up to now?!" shouted the blond.

"Don't mind the lift this is the perfect chance, what better way to test my latest weapon on the champion of the tournament and the kunoichi of destiny…."

"Get ready Kasumi-chan!"

"Yes I'm ready!"

Naruto didn't have a chance to dodge the incoming flying kick which it was very familiar to both fighters, Naruto was knocked to the ground while Kasumi used a powerful kick only to be block and counter by Donovan. He grabbed her arm and hit her with a couple of kicks. Kasumi was back from his assault on her feet seeing that the Naruto that Donovan vanished and was replaced by a log.

Donovan snorted" you ninjas and your tricks."

"Things aren't always what they seem when you fight us ninjas" Naruto said as he was next to Kasumi.

"Naruto-san those moves they were…." Kasumi gazed at him.

The blond nodded" I know those moves weren't original, so Donovan how come you know Jan Lee's moves?"

The scientist grinned" so you have notice that's right this is the stance of the martial art Jet Kune Do also known as Jan Lee's fighting style you can say that I have copied his style."

"Copy it how the heck did you do that?!" Naruto was shocked.

"I gathered his data and DNA you see I have done lots of research on all the fighters from the tournament, I gathered every single data available from them and took various blood samples from them. After a long time of researching I finally made a serum that will give me the strength and fighting abilities from all of the fighters!"

Kasumi was shocked" then you have…."

"Yes right now my strength has combined with all of their strength I have become stronger that all of the fighters put together I have become the ultimate living weapon!"

"That was the whole reason for the tournament in the first place isn't that right Donovan?" asked Naruto.

"Of course why else I would gather the best fighters from all around the world, oce the best are chosen to participate in the first round I would steal some blood samples and began my research to learn everything about them, from their strength their weaknesses and fighting abilities."

"Looks like you've been planning this for a while no wonder Orochimaru teamed up with you, you're both power hungry and insane" Naruto said.

"Orochimaru was just a tool in my conquest he proved useful by giving me his power…"

"You're a pitiful man by getting power from someone whose heart is filled with hatred and power hunger" Kasumi said.

"Yeah true power comes from training and the power of your heart not from an evil bastard like Orochimaru and we're going to show you the meaning of true power believe it!" Naruto said.

Donovan growled" all of your talking is making me sick how about if you prove me your theory of true power and I will prove you how wrong you are come at me with everything you have!"

Donovan removed his white lab coat along with his long sleeve shirt. Naruto and Kasumi saw as the scientist activated his curse seal to level one. Donovan's entire body was now covered by black straight lines they could see the evil and killing intent in his eyes. Naruto has already witnessed the power of the curse seal of heaven from Sasuke when he fought him at the valley of the end years ago. He remembered the evil power coming from the curse seal it completely corrupts its victim mind in inhuman rampage. And right now he was feeling the same wicked power coming from Donovan, only this time the evil power was stronger than Sasuke's curse seal.

Donovan was laughing evilly glaring at the two ninjas" can you beat me when I'm stronger than all of the fighters from the tournament and with the curse seal?!"

The ninjas didn't answer him instead they charged at him, Naruto used mass shadow clone jutsu creating hundreds of clones. They charged at him while some of them used a transformation jutsu turning into a giant shuriken. The rest of the clones threw the shuriken but Donovan was fast as he dodged all of the shurikens and attacked the Naruto clones. Donovan has defeated all of his clones quickly.

'Damn looks like the curse seal has made him even stronger this won't be easy' Naruto thought.

Suddenly Donovan was covered by dozens of cherry blossoms petals. Naruto has seen this jutsu before Kasumi has used this genjutsu to make the guards fell asleep. The blond obviously thought that she was thinking in making him fell asleep too but everything change when the kunoichi released the genjutsu. Donovan gasped as the cherry blossoms petals have turned into paper bombs, the young kunoichi made a hand seal detonating them.

BOOM!!!

Naruto took cover as the huge explosion almost destroyed parts of the facility around, however the lift wasn't damage and it was still going down to the bottom floor. Naruto was in awe as he gazed at the kunoichi.

"Kasumi-chan that was awesome I think you really did it!" he smiled at her 'she's so cool!'

"I combine my genjutsu with paper bombs I hope it was enough to stop him…."

After all the smoke was lifted they heard laughing coming from none other than Donovan. They gasped in shock seeing that the scientist was unharmed, he only a couple of small burns and his clothes were almost destroyed but he wasn't critically wounded.

"No way!" Naruto said stun.

"It can't be there were so many paper bombs it just….he couldn't have been able to survive such powerful explosions…." Kasumi said stun as well.

Donovan grinned" don't you think its obvious why I'm still standing I have said that I gathered all the data from all of the fighters in the tournament and that also includes you Naruto…."

"What do you mean by that?" the blond asked.

"Perhaps a demonstration is more suitable take a closer look at my wounds."

Naruto gasped as he saw that the small wounds Donovan had were healing by themselves in a very familiar matter. A matter so familiar it shocked him very much.

"No….it can't be…."

"Naruto-san what's wrong?" Kasumi said worried for the blond.

"Well do you get it now why are my wounds healing automatically?" Donovan was still grinning.

"It's not possible….but how!"

"I think you already know I have taken blood sample from you too and I injected it in my body, you do know that the Kyuubi's chakra has mixed with your blood right?"

"I…..I…." Naruto didn't know what to say he was too shocked to say anything.

"I will answer for you I have taken your blood mixed with the fox's chakra and within its healing powers, so basically my wounds will heal on their own just like you…."

Kasumi gazed at the blond in concern" what does that mean Naruto-san?"

"It means that he won't be easy to beat the fox's chakra heal my injuries quickly so the same goes for him, however if the wound is deep then it will take time for the fox to heal even the Kyuubi has his limits."

Donovan laughed" and you think you can land a powerful blow in me you won't even lay a scratch on me!"

"Kasumi-chan already did!" shouted Naruto back.

The two ninjas have charged at him Naruto punched his face while Kasumi used an upper kick. However Donovan wasn't to hurt by the attacks he countered with two powerful fists hitting them. Naruto and Kasumi vanished their bodies were replaced by two logs using substitution jutsu. The two ninjas were now in the air and Kasumi made the first move as she unsheathed her sword making a one handed seal.

"Ninja art raiden blade!"

Kasumi's sword was now charged with lighting she launched the lighting from her sword straight at Donovan hitting him right in the center.

"Great job Kasumi-chan now it's my turn!" Naruto threw a barrage of shurikens making hand seals" ninja art shadow clone shuriken!"

The shurikens double in size hitting Donovan who was still paralyzed by the lighting.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto said making a shadow clone charging at him with rasengan in hand.

But the clone never reached the scientist as Donovan made a loud yell his whole body was filled with fire he made a couple of hand seals shocking Kasumi because she has seen the technique before.

'This is….Hayabusa's….'

"Take this!" Donovan shouted releasing the art of the inferno throwing a large fire ball at them.

Naruto growled seeing the fire ball' damn I can't use wind element jutsu if he's using fire'

Naruto vanished along with Kasumi in a swirl of cherry blossoms while Donovan wasn't aware that his attack missed he was gazing around the place including the lift they haven't received too much damage.

'I better be careful I don't want to damage the life but we should be almost there….'

Donovan grinned as he the two ninjas appeared in front of him ready to attacked them but he kick them both into the air, he created a clone and both of them vanished grabbing the two ninjas in the air.

"Time for another technique from Ryu Hayabusa!"

The two Donovan's used the Izuna drop on Naruto and Kasumi dropping them hard on the lifts steel floor. The scientist grinned in victory but he growled seeing that once there were two log pieces in the ninja's places. They have used substitution again but this time he has let his guard down and he was kicked upward by the two ninjas.

"Now Kasumi-chan!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" they said in unison.

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto and ten Kasumi clones appeared and they charged at Donovan in the air, the scientist was hit by a barraged of strong punches kicks from the clones until hitting the ground he was kicked hard by another Kasumi clone while the real Naruto had rasengan in his right hand.

"This is Naruto and Kasumi-chan's shadow clone barrage rasengan!!!"

Donovan was hit by the spiraling chakra sphere groaning in pain and the two ninjas were still standing like they haven't broken a sweat. Much to their shock the scientist was back in his feet with the injury from the rasengan still in effect, however the Kyuubi's chakra was healing the injury quickly.

"Damn it I thought we had him for sure there!" Naruto said.

"He's really strong to think he can use Hayabusa's jutsus, Naruto-san we are dealing with someone very dangerous" Kasumi said not taking her eyes off Donovan.

"I know Kasumi-chan and that curse seal is making him stronger too we both knew this fight wasn't going to be easy" the blond replied.

Donovan was laughing as his injury was already healed" that was an effective attack but it won't be enough, don't you see I have become into the ultimate powerful being your attacks are useless against me!"

"Looks like all that power is going way over his head Kasumi-chan let's show him what teamwork can do!"

"I'm ready Naruto-san" Kasumi replied.

"Take your best shot!" Donovan snarled as he made a hand seal creating a shadow clone" let's make it an even fight."

The clones charged quickly with a punch but Kasumi blocked it and Naruto countered hitting the clones face. The punch was so strong that it made the shadow clone vanished, Kasumi wasn't lucky as she was caught in a throw from the real Donovan. He decided to use wrestling using a power bomb on her. Naruto charged at him punching him followed by a kick he quickly made a shadow clone kicking him again. But Donovan took controls and grabbed the clone hitting the real Naruto with his own clone, he vanished being replaced by a log.

Donovan growled" you coward you're still up to the same tricks fight me for real!"

"I am fighting you for real and so as Kasumi-chan"

Donovan gasped seeing the blond ninja next to him he launched a punch but Naruto dodged it but before he reacted to throw another attack he was stabbed by a sword. He gazed at Kasumi who was back at her fight glaring at him.

"Curse you I forgot about you!"

"That was the idea Donovan I needed to get your attention so you can forget about Kasumi-chan and it work it's time to finish you off."

Donovan started coughing blood because of the injury from the stab" you fools I'm just starting to fight!"

"Kasumi-chan now!"

"Ninja art raiden blade!"

Donovan screamed in pain as Kasumi guided the lighting into her sword hitting him, the kunoichi removed her sword while Naruto summoned a shadow clone forming a bigger rasengan in his right hand.

"It's over Donovan odama rasengan!!!"

Donovan was hit by the powerful spiraling sphere of chakra sending him to a wall. By now the lift has stopped reaching the destination floor getting their attention. Not too far from the lifts location there was a small airship with the initials of DOATEC imprinted.

"Looks like Donovan was thinking of escaping the facility after all" Naruto said.

"Yes it's a good thing that we finally stop him" Kasumi said.

"We did it Kasumi-chann!" he smiled at the kunoichi while she was shocked" what's wrong?"

"N….Naruto-san….look!" she pointed in fear at the direction in front of them.

Naruto gasped seeing that Donovan was still alive he was coughing blood and he wasn't happy. He was glaring at the two ninjas with so much hatred at the same time his curse seal was reacting with dark energy.

"You two I will kill you both, looks like I will take you seriously now!"

The two ninjas gasped as Donovan's whole body was cover in the black energy of the curse seal. His skins color has change into a dark brown and his facial features have change dramatically transforming into a demon like monster with dark eyes and two horns. His strength has increased double as he has transformed into his level two curse seal his dark eyes were still glaring at the two ninjas.

"I can feel the evil energy flowing through him what happened to him?!" Kasumi said shocked at the sight.

"Looks like Orochimaru gave him level two also damn things have gotten complicated now" replied Naruto.

"He's stronger than before too" the kunoichi said.

"Yeah let's fight him with everything we had Kasumi-chan" the blond was in deep thought gazing at the creature' I may be able to beat him with the flying thunder god but I have already use it before coming here and it takes a lot of chakra more than rasengan, I can't risk using the fox's chakra with Kasumi here.'

Donovan growled at the two ninjas while making hand seals" die fools!"

Kasumi's eyes widened at the familiar hand seals' no it can't be that's….."

Donovan's body was covered by a purple fire as he punched the ground" ninja art Tengu flare jutsu!"

He shot a large wave of the purple fire straight at them, Naruto didn't have a choice but to use the flying thunder god jutsu but before he took his father's kunai Kasumi took his hand. She made a hand seal and they both vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms. The purple fire reached the whole hangar luckily the airship didn't got damage, soon Donovan started laughing claiming victory of the fight before he saw the ninjas appearing again not too far from him.

"You two must have the devils luck to be able to dodge that attack that was enough to obliterate both of you from existence…."

Naruto gazed at the panting kunoichi" are you okay Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes I'm all right don't worry about me Naruto-san…."

Naruto saw her panting' she must be reaching her limit using all those jutsus must be really taking a toll on her chakra we better finish this fight and fast!'

"By the way what was that jutsu that Donovan use that purple fire?" asked the blond.

"That's a secret technique taught in the Haji Mon clan it's a technique rewarded to the successor of the clan or future leader Ayane was chosen to be the next leader so she eventually mastered the technique the Tengu flare jutsu, the purple fire is stronger than the regular fire destroying everything in its path its highly dangerous" the kunoichi replied.

'It's similar to Sasuke's Amaterasu I wonder which fire is stronger' thought Naruto.

"And it would have killed both of you if you weren't so stubborn to die, but I have more where that came from and you two are almost tire from chakra exhaustion" Donovan said with a grin.

"I can still fight fine, Kasumi-chan I think you should step aside and let me handle him."

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but I can't do that I want to continue fighting by your side together we can take him down, also we make a great team" she smiled at him.

Naruto chuckle" yeah you're right this guy is pretty much beaten with the two of us let's finish him for good!"

"Right!"

"Mass shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

The two ninjas gasped in horror as they saw over fifty clones of curse seal level two Donovan increasing their chances at winning the fight.

Naruto showed no fear making a cross shape hand seal" mass shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

A hundred Naruto clones were now standing in front of the Donovan clone army while Kasumi made the similar hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Since Kasumi didn't have enough chakra like Naruto she's only able to perform the shadow clone jutsu summoning ten clones. A hundred and ten clones against fifty Donovan clones the numbers were in the ninjas favors. The Donovan clone army charged with their tremendous speed letting a powerful battle cry. Donovan's clones were being defeated by the sheer number of the Naruto clones they were using rasengan while some were using shadow shuriken clone jutsu. The Kasumi clones used the lighting jutsu raiden blade on their swords destroying a large number of the Donovan clones. Donovan has also taken a lot of the Naruto clones but what shocked the blond the most is that the scientist started using another familiar technique on the rest of the clones. The remaining Donovan clones bodies were filled with lighting destroying the rest of the Naruto and Kasumi clones.

'I don't believe it that's….Sasuke's thousand bird current technique this bastard can also do his jutsus….'

The real Donovan started forming chidori on his right hand and charged hitting another Naruto clone until Kasumi jump into the air forming hand seals.

"Naruto-san get back!"

The real Naruto took a step back as Kasumi prepared a jutsu on the rest of Donovan's clones.

'What is she up to?' thought the real Donovan.

"Wind release gust stream!"

Kasumi took a deep breath while releasing a powerful wind blast from her mouth. The wind attack was so powerful that took the remaining Donovan clones along with the real one sending hit the hard metal wall in the hangar area. Kasumi got next to Naruto while the blond knew that it was the right opportunity to attack Donovan since his clone vanished he was wide open for an attack.

Naruto dispelled his clones while gazing at the kunoichi" Kasumi-chan do that wind jutsu again now's our chance to finish Donovan off!"

"All right!" the kunoichi replied making the same hand seals again" wind release gust stream!"

Kasumi released the same wind attack but she was shocked when Naruto threw himself in the attack letting the powerful wind sending him straight towards the weakened Donovan. Naruto formed two rasengan in each hand charging at him thanks to the boost of the wind blast.

"Double rasengan!"

Donovan screamed in pain as he was hit by the two spiraling spheres of chakra making him coughed a lot of blood, he knew that the Kyuubi's chakra will start healing his wounds. Kasumi went next to him gazing at the injure Donovan who look like he didn't have too much time before he dies.

"Kasumi-chan let's finish him for good we'll use our strongest jutsus."

The Kunoichi as she started making the hand seals of the sky torn blast while Naruto formed a rasengan on his right hand. However they never got to finish their attacks because they were hit by a thousand birds chidori current by Donovan who was very angry. He punched both of them sending back to the ground far from him. The curse seal level two Donovan was really injured along with exhaustion hitting him since he has used a lot of jutsus on the two ninjas. But his injuries were being healed thanks to the small amount of blood mixed with the Kyuubi's chakra.

'Curse them I'm reaching my limit the healing is getting slower since I'm almost out of power from the curse seal I can't stay in this form for too long or I'll be asking for my own death.'

Naruto slowly got up while trying to help Kasumi get up they were both hurt from the powerful chidori current technique" Kasumi-chan are you okay?"

"Yes….I'm fine I'm just…." she was about to collapse but the blond caught her in time.

"You're tire you're obviously exhausted from using a lot of chakra I can still continue though…" he gazed at the kunoichi with a lot of concern.

"Please don't say it Naruto-san I will help you defeat him" she smiled at him.

"Right I wouldn't want it any other way" the blond smiled in replied.

Donovan growled releasing the dark energy of his curse seal" I've had it with you two I'm ending this right now!"

Naruto and Kasumi gasped as Donovan made familiar hand seals, in his hands he has formed a sphere filled with lighting and wind.

"He's using the sky thorn blast!" Kasumi said.

"Damn it looks like Donovan really wants to finish this Kasumi-chan!"

The kunoichi as she made the same hand seals creating her sky thorn blast technique and Naruto made his rasengan again.

Donovan grinned" this sky torn blast will be different than the regular one…."

The two ninjas gasped in horror as Donovan's sky torn blast sphere was growing in size until becoming bigger than himself, the scientist was laughing evilly at the two ninjas" you won't stop this attack this sky torn blast is stronger than Kasumi and Hayate's combine, I will finally get rid of both of you with this!"

"Naruto-san will our attacks be enough to stop that?" Kasumi said with some fear in her voice.

"I….I really don't know Kasumi-chan that thing looks bigger than odama rasengan" Naruto was nervous and for once he was feeling like it was pretty hopeless and that he should just give up.

"There's must be something we could do" Kasumi said.

"There's nothing you can do!" shouted Donovan holding powerful large sphere" the only thing you can do is beg for mercy you will all die!!!"

Donovan stopped laughing as he saw Naruto and Kasumi looking seriously at him but their eyes, they were filled with pure determination.

"I'm not giving up" Kasumi said holding her sky torn blast.

"Me too giving up is never in my language" replied the blond.

"Donovan you won't win"

"Because we will defeat you!" Naruto shouted.

Donovan saw as the two ninjas merged their techniques together colliding into a powerful bright light.

'Impossible…..what is this powerful force?!'

"TOGETHER!!!" they shouted in unison.

To be continued

Evil cliffhanger jutsu activated and very effective hehe….I'm so evil leaving you guys at the edge of your seat. I should give myself the cliffhanger award for best author who will leave you at the edge of your seat and will give you the idea to find me and kill me for the evil cliffhanger. Sorry but I like cliffhangers and they make the story more exciting. The fight has reached its climax what will happen next? Will Naruto and Kasumi defeat Donovan and stop DOATEC? And more important will everyone escape the facility to in time before the countdown to destruction reaches zero? Find out in the next chapter, as always review and I will see you all next time farewell.

Next chapter: Countdown to destruction part 2: divine punishment the heaven's rasengan is unleashed!


	38. Countdown to destruction part 2

Chapter 38 Countdown to destruction part 2: divine punishment the heaven's rasengan is unleashed!

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters inner Sakura speaking**

**Gravenimage: hey everyone welcome to another exciting chapter of the ultimate tournament, boy I can't believe were almost to the end of the first part from the trilogy finally heh. But anyway let's introduce our next guest who will say the disclaimer here's the beautiful, the deadly and lovely Kasumi!**

**Kasumi appears in a swirl of cherry blossoms before bowing to the audience.**

**Gravenimage: welcome Kasumi!**

**Kasumi: I'm honored to be here Grave-san.**

**Gravenimage: I know you are now how about you say the disclaimer for everyone?**

**Kasumi: yes of course Grave-san doesn't own Dead or Alive and Naruto-san they are the rightful property of Tecmo, Team Ninja and Kishimoto-san.**

**Gravenimage blushing: that was perfect Kasumi you're the best saying the disclaimer so far!**

**Kasumi: ………**

**Gravenimage noticing her sad expression: what's wrong?**

**Kasumi: Grave-san do you think I have a chance with Naruto-san?**

**Gravenimage: huh what do you mean?**

**Kasumi: you know about me and him getting…..together….*blushing***

**Gravenimage" of course you have a chance I mean you're……er….I mean I know you can do it….**

**Kasumi: thank you Grave-san lately I've been having my doubts, Tina-san also likes Naruto-san and she's well….she's pretty much attractive and funnier to hang with.**

**Gravenimage: whoa whoa hold it that's nonsense Kasumi you're prettier than Tina as a kunoichi you should have some confidence in you. Didn't Ayane gave you some beauty tips?**

**Kasumi: yes Ayane-san has been helping me with the beauty treatment but I still I…**

**Gravenimage: that's enough no more thinking negatively if you can kill dozens of ninja assassins and a powered clone of yourself then winning a guy's heart will be a piece of cake for you.**

**Kasumi: I think it's more complicated than all of those things you mentioned before.**

**Gravenimage: just believe in yourself and you'll be fine Kasumi.**

**Kasumi: thank you Grave-san.**

**Gravenimage: anyway let's get right back with the chapter enjoy!**

(Location: DOATEC secret facility unknown region countdown: 6:25)

Hayate, Ryu and Sakura were running so fast like they have never run before. Time was definitely against them as the clock was still ticking and the countdown was still moving to reach its end. Things weren't so bad after searching through the facility they have finally reached the secret entrance that Donovan took. They know it was the same secret passage that both Naruto and Kasumi took to follow the mad scientist which they were finally in the right track and helped their comrades. The question was if they were able to arrive in time to joined forces with the ninjas to help stop Donovan together. Some were getting a little inpatient and anxious Hayate was an example. The ninja clan leader has desired revenge on the mad scientist for a long time for everything he did to him and his clan. All the harm he caused to him and his family, capturing Kasumi and creating clones of her to his abduction in the Epsilon project losing his memory in the process. To the captured of Ayane's adopted father Genra turning into the weapon Omega. He'll be lucky if he arrives on time to deliver some justice commanded by the heavens.

Ryu has taken a glance at his friend and he could tell the flames of revenge burning in his eyes. It couldn't be help since the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan have wanted to get his hands on Donovan for a while now. The mad scientist needed to be stop for good that was an absolute truth a man like him must not be allowed to live. He has fought worst enemies than a power hungry evil scientist before, to the super ninja this was a simple task. Fighting powerful fiends and ninjas was his every day fight it was his usual justice do the right thing and save the world routine. This mission for him was like taking a vacation for the level of easy so he didn't minded to do this over his usual routine. His gaze fell on Sakura who was focus on her running she also wanted to get in time, or perhaps there something else. He has always seen the pink haired kunoichi pushing herself to the limit not caring how tire and weary she will get. Something was bothering her maybe she wanted to help friends more than anyone, or maybe she was afraid that she will feel useless to her allies in the heat of battle.

Sakura was trying so hard not to glare or let her anger and frustration get the best of her. She wasn't happy in the least with how things have turned out. A while back she finished her fight with the evil Kasumi clone and she hasn't found her friends yet. She got separated from Naruto and Sasuke a while ago and she still hasn't reunited with them and even if she sworn to protect both of them, right now she wasn't doing anything to protect the two ninjas. She was currently holding her anger here she was running to find her teammates and she hasn't done a single thing to help them both. It seems after everything she has gone through in her very own eyes looks like she was a burden. The thought made her so angry after all her training and become stronger than Tsunade and surpassing her medical skills why did she felt so damn useless. Why Naruto and Sasuke were were always going further way from her leaving her behind to watch their backs instead of them watching her back. She wasn't going to cry now it wasn't the time finding her two friends was her top priority. She never noticed that Ryu was staring at her seeing the look of anger and frustration reflected in her jade eyes he could tell that she was having some inner conflict with herself and her emotions.

"Sakura let's keep going it's never too late" the dragon ninja's voice was firmed full of determination it was the kind of attitude coming from one of the strongest ninjas around.

Sakura gazed at him and for some reason she felt all better. Her negative thoughts have been lifted from her body like a big weight that has been removed from her shoulders. She gazed at him with a confident smile and she nodded before gazing at the hall ahead of the facility not giving up on hope to find her teammates before the countdown reaches cero.

'Thank you Ryu that was exactly what I needed, you don't know how much your words mean a lot to me.'

Hayate has stopped in his train of thought of vengeance before looking at his best friend and Sakura. He knew that Ryu has given the pink haired kunoichi some of positive attitude to make her feel better. Even ninjas will feel that everything is lost or giving up. It seems Sakura was reaching to that limit before Ryu woke her up. His words have reached her and she was no longer feeling unsure that they might never find their comrades in time. Just before they reached another corner in the secret passage they stopped in their tracks before gasping.

They saw Ayane holding Sasuke his arms wrapped on her shoulder. Sakura gasped seeing that he was very exhausted it didn't surprise her if he was fighting Orochimaru it's to be expected. She was happy at least she found one of her teammates now she needed to make sure that he was all right before start to search for her other friend Naruto.

"Ayane!" Hayate called out to her half sister getting her attention as they went to them.

"I'm all right but Sasuke he's Sakura...." the lavender haired kunoichi started before gazing at the Uchiha.

"Don't worry Ayane I'll take care of him Sasuke-kun?" asked the pink haired medic.

Sasuke gazed at his friend with tears of blood falling from his eyes" S….Sakura the eye drops….I need them…."

Sakura knew what she needed hearing his words. She quickly reached to her medical pouch before taking a small bottle of eye drops. Through the years Sasuke have told her about the effect of the magenkyou sharingan and its consequences for using the eye technique for too long. The prize to pay with your eyes losing your sight forever, ever since Sakura have studied a lot about the sharingan and anything about the bloodline of the Uchiha clan. In her research and studying different kinds of medicines and medicinal herbs she was actually come up with a cure to prevent blindness to an Uchiha for using the mangekyou sharingan. It's because of this that Sasuke has gained a lot of trust, respect and faith in his teammate just like Naruto turning his bond for them even stronger than ever. With the cure that Sakura developed he wasn't afraid of using the magenkyou sharingan too many times.

Sasuke opened his eyes so that Sakura could use the eye drops on him. She threw one drop of each of his eyes before the blood stopped from falling. Ayane sighed in relief seeing that it was exactly what the Uchiha needed to feel better. Sakura smiled as she put the small bottle of eye drops back on her medic pouch not realizing that someone was watching her with admiration his eyes. Ryu hasn't taken his eyes of Sakura once again he was impressed by her performance in medical skills no doubt that she has surpassed Tsunade the slug princess and legendary sanin. Not to mention that she has also mastered one of the three advance medical ninjutsu that Ryu gave her from his clan.

'Just what else can you do Sakura' thought the super ninja impressed.

"There Sasuke-kun how are you feeling?" askedSakura.

"I'm fine now thanks…"

"What happened to him?" asked Ayane hiding her concern for the Uchiha her eyes never left him she was glad he was fine now.

Sakura sighed" it's the effect for using the magenkyou sharingan, you shouldn't use it too often Sasuke-kun."

"I know but I didn't have a choice Orochimaru was strong" replied the Uchiha.

"I heard about the magenkyou sharingan its supposed to be the strongest level in the sharingan dojutsu blood line I am well aware how an Uchiha can unlock it" Ryu said knowing exactly what he knows about the Uchiha clan.

Ayane stood quiet because she knew very well about that. When Sasuke showed her his tragic past and his life before he returned to Konoha she knew the reason why he activated his sharingan. Either it was when his brother died or perhaps the older Uchiha did something to him to activate the next level of his sharingan. Whatever it was its nothing nice.

"But I also heard that magenkyou sharingan has its consequences this is it" replied the super ninja gazing at the exhausted Sasuke.

"So it's a double edge sword" Hayate said.

"Yes you're right using it too many times increases the risk of losing their sight becoming blind forever" Sasuke said.

"A blood line that its harmful to use its never easy then what were those eye drops that you just used on him Sakura?" Ayane said.

"The eye drops have different kinds of medicinal herbs I have been analyzing the sharingan for a while and it lead me to find a cure to prevent Sasuke-kun from getting blind by using the magekyou."

"Very impressive Sakura" Ryu replied.

"Is Orochimaru dead?" asked Hayate.

"Yeah don't worry about him he's really dead this time" Sasuke said.

"Have you guys found Kasumi and Naruto yet?" Ayane said.

"We're in the middle of that they're supposed to be here" Sakura said.

"Were not letting Donovan escape he will die tonight" Hayate said.

"Right let's continue our search Naruto and Kasumi we'll be fine on their own but it doesn't hurt to give them a hand if we find them" Sakura said.

"Can you stand Sasuke?" asked Ayane.

"I can't….I'm still drained from my chakra because of the fight looks like you have no choice but to continue carrying me Ayane" the Uchiha gave her a grin at the lavender haired kunoichi.

"Keep that up and I will leave you where you stand" replied the frowning Ayane.

"Let's keep going" Ryu said.

(In the entrance to the facility countdown: 5:00)

The atmosphere has grown inpatient and fearful for the group who were waiting for Lisa to finish hacking the lock system on the elevator that leads to the surface of Donovan's mansion. They have been waiting with a patience that it was made from steel but now that patience it seems it was melting off for members of the group. They all knew that they didn't had enough time before the whole facility self destructs and pretty much they wanted to escape alive rather than get bury with the facility. It will be a matter of time to find out will become desperate to leave even if they knew that relying on desperation wasn't going to help them. It was anyone's guess who would freak out since time was running out. Lisa was concentrated on her work to hack the system like she has never been before since they were against the clock.

Helena was looking calmly hoping that Lisa gets the job done although she was feeling fear that they won't make it. Tenchi was in the same boat as Helena he believes in his girlfriends computer skills, to him there was no one like her she was truly a gifted genius when it comes to the use of a computer and hacking systems. Lei Fang stood next to Jan Lee holding his hand right now she needed the comfort of her boyfriend in order to overcome her fear that they might die right here. Jan Lee gave her a gentle squeeze on her hand as a sign not to worry trying to calm her down, he didn't said a word but he believe in Lisa's computer skills. Felipe was next to Helena and he was also holding her hand right now he didn't know what else to do but to hold the hand of the woman he has fell in love with.

Brad was still enjoying the whisky he got from one of the security guards so he was focusing more on the alcoholic drink that on Lisa's work and getting out of the facility. Kokoro was holding Eliot's hand and she was afraid to die she still had so many things to do she didn't want her life to end. Eliot was trying to calm his girlfriend remaining calm but on the inside he was afraid too. He didn't want to die he also a lot of thing to achieve in his life being with Kokoro was one of them. As for Christie she was probably the only one who was ready to freak out she was currently tapping her foot on the metal floor. She was glaring at Lisa obviously she didn't like how long it was taking the young woman to release the emergency lock from the elevator.

She gritted her teeth finally losing her patience" what's the damn hold up are you wasting your time while the whole place is about to blow we only have less than five minutes to get the hell out of this place?!"

"Yelling isn't going to help Lisa concentrate" Felipe replied.

"I'm not expecting you to trust Lisa Christie and I don't care were not exactly colleagues or even friends for that matter" Helena said remembering who she was her mother's murderer.

"Like I give a damn if you hate me or not but all I want is for you to hurry up already!" shouted the silver haired assassin.

"Shouting at me isn't going to help me or help us get out of here" Lisa mumble annoyed.

Unfortunately Christie heard her comment" what was that?!"

"You will help more if you stay quiet and let Lisa finish" Helena replied glaring at the assassin.

"Whoa everyone let's all calm down getting frustrated and angry at each other isn't going to help at all" Tenchi said.

"He's right let's all believe in Lisa hating each other won't do nothing good but break her concentration" Lei Fang said.

"I just want to get out of here I don't have any plans to die in this hell hole" Christie said.

"You talk as you were afraid to die" Jan Lee said.

"Like I said I am not planning in dying here" this time Christie just lowered her gaze a little.

"You know it's very ironic that someone like you is afraid to die for someone so cold and has killed dozens of people I guess you're human under your cold shell" Felipe said with a smirk.

"My thoughts exactly" Helena said gazing back at Lisa for now she just wanted to forget about the assassin and ignored the thought of revenge.

"Eliot…" Kokoro stared worried at her boyfriend.

Eliot just smiled at her squeezing her hand a little" it's all right Kokoro we'll get out of here you'll see.

The teen nodded before looking back at Lisa working on her pc while Brad was took another sip of the silver case whisky bottle with a satisfaction sigh.

"This is a great whisky I should have checked if that guard had another bottle."

Eliot and Kokoro sweat dropped at his comment.

'He's not worry at all' thought Eliot.

'He's completely clueless that were standing in a place that's about to blow any minute now' thought Kokoro.

'I guess these are the perfect times to be drunk and forget about the thought that we might die here' thought Felipe.

Lisa was still tipping on her pc trying to release the lock of the elevator fighting the powerful security override code that Donovan placed in order to lock the elevator and keep anyone from leaving the facility. To her this was her toughest challenge yet and there was nothing that she loved more than a hacker's challenge. She was going to succeed no matter what, she increased the speed of her tipping and she finally smiled as she saw her pc screen with the words access granted deactivating lock.

"Guys I did it the lock is release!"

Everybody smiled as the elevator opened they were all feeling so much relief that they were finally going to leave the facility.

Helena took the lead next to the elevator" everyone go now!"

Jan Lee, Lei Fang, Kokoro, Eliot, Brad and Christies boarded the elevator since there was any room left. The elevator closed going up back to Donovan's study leaving Helena, Lisa, Felipe and Tenchi behind.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the elevator to come back so we could leave too" Tenchi said.

"Not quite I'm not leaving until everyone comes" Lisa replied.

"I agree I will wait for Naruto and everyone else so we can all leave together" Helena said.

"That is a bit risky since we have little time before the facility explodes" Felipe said.

"Felipe you and Tenchi take the elevator when it returns" Helena said.

"No can do belleza we are staying right here with you, I'm not letting my opera princess alone for a single minute" he took her hand while she smiled.

"The same goes for me too I'm staying with you Lisa" Tenchi replied holding her hand.

Lisa smiled back at Helena" should we fell lucky to have such loyal boyfriends?"

"I believe we are indeed" replied the blond smiling.

"I thought so" smiled the ebony beauty while gazing back ahead' everyone please come back now we don't have too much time.'

(Near the entrance to the secret passage countdown 3:50)

Tina, Hitomi and Zack were running through the halls of the facility faster than ever. They were almost out of time and they still haven't found their comrades. Tina was desperate she has been running for a while now and she still hasn't found Naruto. She was no longer thinking straight her logic vanished and now her jealousy got the best of her. She got a thought of Naruto and Kasumi both holding hands and leading to a big passionate kiss. Anger fell on her and the only thing that was in her mind right now was to give the kunoichi a pile driver or a power bomb whichever hurts the most. Hitomi kept her gaze at the blond bombshell she could tell she wasn't happy because they haven't found Naruto and the fact that the blond ninja was with Kasumi right now. She was concerned for both ladies after all both Kasumi and Tina were her friends and she didn't want to see them beating the crap out of each other for the sake of one guy. Yet she was thinking about Hayate she wanted to see him and make sure he was all right the worst of all she still hasn't had the chance to tell him how she feels even if he may not remember much from when he was Ein.

Zack couldn't take it anymore he was too freaked out to even continuing the running. He stopped while catching his breath he obviously didn't want to die he had a girlfriend and he loves her very much. He frankly given hope in finding Naruto, even if the blond ninja has to give him part of the tournament prize money as part of the promise he made to him. He needed that money to rebuild his island once again. His made up his mind and he couldn't risk staying her any longer he will never forgive himself if he dies and leaves Niki all alone.

Hitomi finally noticed the Mua Thai fighter who has stopped on the chase" Zack what's wrong?"

Tina gazed at him not giving too much importance in him she was still thinking about Naruto and Kasumi trying to calm down and not let her jealousy over powered her.

Hitomi went to Zack getting worried about him" Zack…."

"Listen this is pointless this wild goose chase is for nothing I can't go on anymore, neither of you have realized that this whole place is about to blow in less than three minutes!"

"We can't give up I'm sure we'll managed…." the brunette started.

"Forget it I don't want to do this anymore I don't want to die I'm leaving this joint for good" replied Zack.

Tina growled at him" fine, then leave I don't need you go already!"

Zack stood quiet but without saying a word he left turning the opposite way of the facility. Tina didn't give him a second glance she only had one thing in mind or one person in mind for the matter. She needed to hurry but she turned to Hitomi who was in deep thought.

"Hitomi if you want to leave too then it's all right with me this is a dangerous place to be after all."

The brunette shook her head" no I'm not leaving you Tina-san I know why you're doing this, you love Naruto-san don't you?"

The blond wrestler stood quiet but she only managed to blush a little acting all embarrassed. She has never acted like this before it was new to her that sometimes it scared her.

Hitomi giggle seeing her expression" it's okay you don't have to say it I want to help you because there's someone I want to see and make sure he's all right I love Hayate" she felt relief now that she has finally said it.

Tina smiled" looks like you have finally lifted a big weight from your shoulders its feels good doesn't it to finally say how you feel about someone?" she remembered how good it felt to finally tell Naruto that she loves him.

"Yes it is but I still haven't say it to Hayate I can't even go with telling him I know he doesn't feel the same way for me. We both live different lives that make it impossible for us to be together."

"No don't say that nothing is impossible it doesn't matter if he's a ninja if the love is strong than there's nothing to make it impossible if you're willing to be together with him. The least you could do is tell him how you feel" Tina replied.

"You're right Tina-san I don't know if I'm ready to tell him yet but I will when I'm ready."

"But don't take too long though."

"I know I won't" Hitomi smiled feeling better perhaps she can finally gathered the courage to tell Hayate how she feels someday.

"Come on let's get going time is against us" Tina said.

"Right!"

(Flight deck secret passage bottom floor countdown: 3:00)

Donovan in his level two curse seal form was still holding his power up sky torn blast but was still feeling the painful wounds he has received under the assault of Naruto and Kasumi. Everything was all right though he was injured the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him which he gained by taking some of Naruto's blood was healing his injuries slowly. But right now he was feeling scare at the whole thing in front of him. He was staring at Naruto and Kasumi holding a big bright white spiraling chakra sphere, he could feel the great power emitting from the spinning orb. He has seen the same technique from Naruto but it was colored and blue and it wasn't as powerful as the blue sphere. He knew that no matter what he couldn't get himself get hit by that attack. He was still injured so he couldn't move as quickly as before meaning he was at a disadvantage in the fight. Now seeing the white sphere in front of him he had his doubts that it could out power his perfected sky torn blast technique.

Naruto and Kasumi were holding the white bright sphere with each hand. Both of them were keeping the spiraling sphere intact using their chakra this was going to be the final blow to kill Donovan. Naruto knew they needed to do this even if he thought that Kasumi was almost out of chakra and couldn't no longer fight. It was better to finish the fight for good without exhausting the kunoichi anymore. He smiled gazing at the bright rasengan which he created with the help of Kasumi he never thought it will be possible but they both managed to pull it off. Kasumi gazed at him with a smile feeling happy that they have finally done the technique after practicing so hard, in the end everything was worth it. She could still remember what they went through to create the powerful rasengan together.

_Naruto and Kasumi were doing their usual training in the forest region of Japan. They always come to train or to have a friendly sparring match. Kasumi was actually happy to be spending time with the blond ninja especially when it comes to their ninja training. They were currently meditating on the water that flowed in the river so today it was chakra control training although this was a piece of cake for the kunoichi since her chakra control is perfect. Once they were focusing on their chakra they left the water heading to the ground. Kasumi was having doubts on what the blond had in mind which she considered it to be almost impossible._

"_All right Kasumi-chan are you ready?!"_

"_I…I don't know Naruto-san what you're asking It's not possible I don't think it can be done."_

"_I know it sounds crazy Kasumi-chan but we have to give it a try. I've been thinking for a while what could happen if we fuse our strongest attacks together it will lead to the most powerful technique ever."_

"_I know but this can't be achieve without our techniques destroying each other in the collision, both techniques require a lot of chakra to perform and they are highly unstable" explained the kunoichi._

"_Then let's make then stable" replied Naruto with his fox grin" the sky torn blast is a very strong technique in the same level as the rasengan I've been wondering if we combine both techniques we might create a new powerful attack. But like you said the attacks will destroy each other as soon as they make contact with each other so I think the only way to prevent that from happening is if we focus on the same amount of chakra to create the techniques. I will use the same amount of chakra on my rasengan and you will do the same with the sky torn blast."_

_Kasumi nodded" I understand we need to have the perfect equal amount of chakra in order to create the fusion form of both technique. This is very dangerous Naruto-san we might get hurt during the process."_

"_More the reason to why we should try our best to make the technique in one shot but if things turn bad I will protect you Kasumi-chan I won't let any harm come to you."_

_The kunoichi blushed while she nodded" all right shall we get started?"_

"_Right!" _

_Naruto raised his right hand creating the rasengan while Kasumi made the hands seals for the sky torn blast. Both were focusing to use the same amount of chakra on their techniques so they can be successful in the creation of their new technique. _

"_Are you ready Kasumi-chan?!"_

"_Yes I'm ready."_

"_Now let's merge them together keep focusing on the amount of chakra don't increase it!"_

"_Right!"_

_Slowly the two ninjas guided their attacks towards each other keeping in mind to keep the same amount of chakra in them. They two spheres finally merge together creating an unbalance reaction meaning it was going to blow. Naruto saw it first and he quickly took Kasumi and jumped out of the way as fast as he could. The small fusion sphere exploded taking a lot of damaged from the tress nearby. Kasumi blushed when she noticed that Naruto was carrying her bridal style before he gently put her back on the ground. Naruto gazed at the destroyed sight like he didn't saw it coming that they will fail on their first try. _

'_Damn my chakra must be getting in the way this will take a while.'_

_He gazed at the kunoichi" you okay Kasumi-chan?"_

"_Yes I'm fine the fusion technique exploded looks like it's just as I thought this won't be easy to achieve I'm sorry Naruto-san."_

"_Why are you apologizing for Kasumi-chan its good if we didn't succeeded in the first try because that will help us concentrate harder to do it again. I've been in the same tough situation before that seems to be impossible to achieve and I have never given up in my life and I'm not going to start now. We need to focus on the same amount of chakra of both techniques one little set back could ruin the fusion so let's try again and do our best!"_

"_You're right but it seems I messed up on the technique" Kasumi lowered her gaze._

"_No don't say that Kasumi-chan it wasn't your fault in fact you have great chakra control just like Sakura-chan who knows maybe even better than her. The truth is it's my fault I messed up, I just have so much chakra in my body then it becomes very hard to control it or get it focus to succeed in creating jutsus. I have been training with chakra control for a long time but still sometimes it gets in my way and I mess up, this is an example it's hard for me to focus on the same amount if chakra to keep my rasengan intact or keep it focus with your amount of chakra to keep your sky torn blast intact. It doesn't help the fact that I have the Kyuubi sealed in me either."_

"_Doing the same amount of chakra on our techniques it's the same thing with reading each other's minds If we knew what we were thinking then we knew what to do next together" replied Kasumi._

_Naruto blinked before smiling" yeah I guess that makes sense It's kind of like that. In this case if we knew how much amount of chakra we have in our bodies we could actually pull it off with the combine technique you're amazing Kasumi-chan!"_

"_Know the chakra in our bodies I think I know of a way to do it."_

_The blond blinked again in shock" really you know of a way Kasumi-chan?"_

"_I think so and if it doesn't help it won't hurt to try, Naruto-san take my hands."_

_Kasumi raised her hands and Naruto took them with his hands following her instructions" okay Kasumi-chan what's next?"_

"_Close your eyes and focus your chakra, try to relax your mind and body so that you can release some of your chakra. I will do the same thing at the same time while were holding hands we will be able to feel how much chakra we have in our bodies. This exercise requires a lot of concentration just breathe in calmly and forget about the outside world and everything that surround us." _

'_I get it by doing this we will know the level of our chakra and maybe we will might be able to know to focus on the right amount when we perform our strong techniques. If this works then the fusion technique might succeed' Naruto smiled thinking of the exercise._

_Both ninjas have relaxed their minds and body completely forgetting about their surroundings. They have forgotten about the sounds of the forest the wind rustling on the trees and the running of the river's current. Suddenly their bodies were now covered by a blue aura the colored of chakra. Both have succeeded in releasing their chakra by touching their hands their bodies were now connected allowing them to feel their chakra as if it was part of their own. Naruto smiled feeling Kasumi's chakra flowing on his body merging with his own, he was amazed how stable and delicate it was completely different from his own. He wasn't going to use the fox's chakra it will destroy the concentration and the exercise. _

'_Kasumi-chan's chakra it so well balanced I guess I was right about her chakra control been great.'_

_Kasumi was in awe as she felt Naruto chakra flowing through her body merging with her chakra. It has completely over taken her by surprise feeling the strong waves of chakra coming from the blond. She has never felt such powerful essence before in her entire life, with his high level of chakra she knew how strong Naruto is._

'_Amazing….Naruto-san's chakra is so strong and it's such a large amount. I don't feel any evil vibes from the chakra so he's not using the Kyubbi's chakra this is Narutosan's own chakra I wonder he must have more chakra than Hayate and Hayabusa put together.'_

_Finally the two ninjas opened their eyes before seeing both of them covered with their chakras mixed together. They smiled at each other feeling so relax like they have found peace of mind all their troubles and hardships have been forgotten for the moment. _

"_Can you feel it Naruto-san?"_

"_Yeah your chakra merging with mine it has become so strong its like were in perfect harmony."_

"_I know your chakra it's so powerful I can tell now why you last so long when you're fighting, your huge amount of chakra is the key to your high stamina." _

"_Maybe we can finally do it again now I have a pretty good idea how much chakra I have to gather when I made rasengan. I will keep the same amount that you use for the sky torn blast I'm sure that this time we can succeed!"_

_Their chakras finally were lifted from their bodies as they finished with the exercise. Kasumi blushed slightly realizing that she was still holding Naruto's hands before looking at him who was giving her a big smile._

"_Kasumi-chan your idea helped us a lot how about if we try once again?!"_

_The kunoichi nodded as she let go of his hands" right one more time."_

'The power coming from that sphere is surpassing the sky torn blast it's not possible…' thought the angry Donovan glaring at the two ninjas.

"You think you can defeat me with that attack you're forgetting that the sky torn blast that I have my in my hands is twice as strong as the original you can't win!"

"We will win this technique we have formed by combining our strongest attack will be your downfall Donovan!" Naruto said.

"Your madness ends here you will pay for the pain you have caused to my siblings and the Mugen Tenshin clan we will stop you together" Kasumi replied feeling the power of the rasengan in her hand the power was beyond belief.

"Enough you two will die by hand now!" Donovan shouted charging at them with his powered up sky torn blast.

Naruto and Kasumi charged at the curse seal level two Donovan holding the powerful white sphere of spiraling chakra" take this Donovan your punishment by the heavens here's our heaven rasengan!!!"

"Sky torn Blast!!!"

"Heaven's rasengan!!!" they shouted in unison.

BOOM!!!

The loud explosion took the whole flight deck causing a lot of shaking in the whole area. Donovan was in shock as he saw the powerful heaven rasengan crushing his sky torn blast seconds when it hit the spiraling sphere of chakra. Donovan was hit by heaven rasengan yelling in pain before he was send to a nearby wall at full force. The metal wall was destroyed while the smoke from the explosion was still filling the area. The two stood their ground just in case but once they saw that Donovan hasn't gotten up there was o doubt that they have the won the fight. Besides the heaven rasengan was a very powerful technique it can kill anyone they have taken victory in this fight. Naruto hugged Kasumi in attempt to celebrate their victory while the kunoichi was blushing, even if it wasn't the first time he has hugged her she couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it.

"We did it Kasumi-chan!"

"Thank you….Naruto-san…"

"Hmm what's wrong why are you stuttering?"

"It's nothing I'm fine but thank you Naruto-san we have finally defeated someone who was an enemy of the Mugen Tenshin clan. We have avenged all of the people that became victim to this mad man I pray that Hayate and the clan will finally be at peace with this."

The blond jounin smiled even if he was feeling a little tire from the fight' with this done the mission is done I just hope Sasuke is all right.'

"We should head back to the others I'm worry for Hayate and Ayane" replied the kunoichi.

"Right let's get out of here then!"

They started walking out of the room before from out of nowhere something charged at them. Naruto didn't had time to react before a large spike claw hit Kasumi sending her to the other side of flight deck.

"Kasumi-chan!!!"

Naruto went to her checking if she was all right. Kasumi was unconscious and he couldn't tell if she was all right, he checked her pulse but it was faint it seems she didn't have too much time. The blond felt anger rising within him before his thoughts we're interrupted by the sound of a loud growl of a monster. He turned around only to gasp in shock staring at the horrible sight. He was looking at Donovan but completely different his whole body has changed again turning into some kind of hedgehog with lots of spike covering his body. His skin has also change to brown with black and his eyes were black with a brown pupil. The blond jounin recognized the color of his skin and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Donovan he survived the heaven rasengan but how and.….he transformed again it can't be….that means he must have released a level three curse seal Sasuke told me about it a long time ago I thought it was not possible. He must be stronger than before.'

The level three curse seal Donovan laughed in a inhuman voice gazing at the down Kasumi" finally that's one down one to go."

Naruto glared at him with so much hatred" you won't win bastard!"

"I will Kasumi's injury is serious if it's not treated properly and fast she will die, face it her days are number just like you. Now I have wasted too much time here let me finish you off so I can be on my way I have so much work to do in analyzing the curse seal?"

Donovan didn't have a reply instead his eyes widened in horror seeing that Naruto's body was covered by red chakra. The scientist knew what it was the same chakra that he had in his body that will allow him to heal his wounds. He didn't admit it but he was in trouble now seeing so much of the Kyuubi's chakra leaking from the blonds' body enough to make him inhumanly strong he was at a disadvantage.

'So he's using the fox's chakra the volume and its magnitude it's amazing and the way he can control it at will the demon fox is truly fascinating.'

Naruto gave a feral growl glaring at the transformed Donovan with all of the hatred in the world, he was the cause of injuring Kasumi" you will pay for hurting Kasumi-chan I will crush you!!!"

Donovan gasped as Naruto vanished in a blink of an eye he was hit by a red chakra claw sending him to the wall again. Naruto gave another feral growl before using another claw but this time it stretched reaching the scientist, the claw grabbed him sending him back to Naruto. With his free hand he hit Donovan again sending him to the wall. Donovan managed to get up before releasing a rain of his spikes at the transformed Naruto. He grinned Naruto got stabbed by every single spike he released but he growled and removed them all with his sheer strength. The blond glared at Donovan with his crimson eyes, Donovan released another barrage of his spikes but Naruto vanished from sight appearing next to him. Kyuubi Naruto hit him again with his claws and this time he was sending a barrage of attacks beating the living hell of Donovan. The scientist fell to the ground all injured he grinned the small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra was healing his injuries again but he knew something was wrong.

'The healing process it's slower than usual what's happening? I must have reached my limit I don't have any strength left to fight anymore and I can't stay in this form for too long either. I have to leave this place….'

Naruto was still glaring at the down Donovan before he turned his gaze not too far from him. He saw the unconscious Kasumi on the ground he knew he needed to act fast' Kasumi-chan….hold on.'

It turned even worst for Donovan as he started feeling a horrible pain inside of him. He started screaming in agony before crawling on the ground and moving endlessly the pain he was feeling was truly horrible.

"Argh….what's going on….my insides they feel like they're burning ahhhh!!!"

"Looks like it's finally happening" Naruto replied his whole body was still covered by the Kyuubi's chakra.

Donovan growled at him" I should it know you did this to me!"

"Not me the fox" the blond replied" did you seriously think someone like you can control the fox's chakra so easily without having a proper seal?"

"Seal?" Donovan replied.

"I can control the Kyuubi's chakra because of the seal I have in my body that keeps him lock inside and prevents him from escaping. The seal allows me to control his chakra whenever I want, without a seal the fox's chakra becomes unstable and harmful to the human body. Using his chakra to heal your wounds was a big mistake because it will harm your body more than any injury you have ever received. I'm no medical expert but I will say that you don't have too much time left."

"You're bluffing you're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie about something so serious because the fox's chakra have harmed me before" he remembered when he went four tails during the mission to the heaven and earth bridge, being transformed in 4 tail the Kyuubi's chakra harm his body decreasing his life span.

Donovan gave another cry of pain feeling the Kyuubi's chakra burning inside of him like a powerful fire burning everything in its path. No matter how much he denied it he knew he was reaching his end feeling the inhuman pain eating him alive.

'No….it can't end like this after all my research and my life's work….I can let it end like this…I will not die I am DOATEC's future and savior my legacy must go on!'

"I said you may not have too much time but I won't take that risk" Naruto said with the fox's chakra engulfing him" I'm finishing you off right now!"

'He only survived the heaven rasengan because he used the fox's chakra to heal his injury but in order to take him out for good I will need something stronger and I already know which technique. But it will be risky though.'

He took from his pocket the serum Sakura gave him a while back' I will need this to use the technique.'

"_I haven't tested it yet so I don't know if it will work, it will be best if you don't take any unnecessary risks and don't use that technique." _

Naruto smiled remembering what Sakura told him before giving him the serum' sorry Sakura-chan but I have no choice it's the only way to beat Donovan for good, and besides I trust you.'

He opened the small bottle and drank the small liquid swallowing it completely. The only thing he did it was a grunt and a look of disgust obviously the serum wasn't quite a tasty drink.

'Eww taste like puke couldn't Sakura-chan gave it some fruit flavors or even ramen flavor?'

Naruto raised his hand causing Donovan's eyes to widen in terror. He saw the blonds' hand was now forming a rasengan but it was different from the previous ones. The rasengan has taken a shuriken shape and it was spinning rapidly creating a powerful wind current. Another thing different about the rasengan it was the color, usually the rasengan is color blue because that's the color of chakra but the shuriken shape rasengan was colored purple. He knew that the attack Naruto has created was stronger than the regular rasengan especially when he was formed it with the Kyuubi's chakra. He tried to get up and reached an exit wanting to run away.

'I can't die here….I have to leave this place I can't get hit by that attack or it's over!'

Donovan tried to get up but the burning pain from the Kyuubi's chakra was hurting him bad. He couldn't get up or let alone walk it was truly over for him whether he likes or not.

"Take this Donovan here's my wind release rasen shuriken!!!"

Naruto charged at him hitting him with shuriken rasengan. Donovan felt the most horrible pain ever as he got him by the powerful rasengan and the wind current was destroying his body like getting cut by hundreds of very sharp small knives. The immense force of the rase shuriken send him to the steel wall destroying the wall in the process because of the sheer power of the technique. Donovan coughed a lot of blood he knew that this time there was no salvation for him he was really going to die. Soon the Kyuubi's chakra vanished returning to Naruto's body he knew the battle was finally over. With the fox's chakra harming his body the rasenahuriken has killed Donovan or he will die soon, nevertheless he won the fight. The smoke cleared from the collision of the attack and he saw nothing but Donovan's body in a pool of his own blood.

He checked his hand that used the rasen shuriken seeing that his injured hand was being healed rather quickly, he smiled' looks like Sakura-chan's serum really works I knew she wouldn't let me down.'

Donovan didn't have any strength or energy to keep his level three curse seal form so has returned to normal. He coughed more blood not knowing how long he was going to be alive but he knew he didn't had too much time now. He saw Naruto walking towards him until the blond was next to him. To think he will be beaten by someone so strong his legacy and his research was going to end tonight. His ambition won't come true it will forever remain a dream he only felt hatred for Naruto. Victor Donovan's life is coming to an end.

"It's over Donovan you lose…" replied Naruto.

Instead of receiving a threat or curses from the scientist Donovan was chuckling in amusement confusing the blond jounin a lot, perhaps he has finally lose his mind.

"Donovan?" Naruto started.

"You may have taken me out….but you haven't won yet….." a grin was formed on his lips" even if you escape from this facility alive you will never win…..he's out there…."

Naruto was more confused than ever with his comment" he…..who's he?"

Donovan was still grinning before he started chuckling again" he is…..my greatest creation yet….he's the ultimate weapon destine to become the perfect weapon to cause chaos and destruction….my previous creations are nothing like him….I even dare to say that I'm quite afraid of his existence….I have truly created a monster….."

Naruto was in shock hearing that the truth that his words hold was enough to convince him that he was right. It seems the battle was not over yet he saw Donovan coughing more blood he had so little left to live. He couldn't let it end like this he needed to know about this ultimate creation of his.

"Tell me about him Donovan what is this powerful creation of yours?!"

Donovan was still chuckling before the blond grabbed him by his neck not too tightly" Donovan answer me now!"

The scientist was still chuckling more blood was leaving from his mouth he was about to die and he was ready to let death take him" you will know in time….it won't be long now…..soon you will know what true evil really is…."

With those final words said Donovan finally closed his eyes his heart beat stopped as well as his breathing he was dead. Naruto was now in deep thought feeling a bad feeling in his gut telling that things have gotten from bad to worst. If there was really one of Donovan's creations out there then it was not over yet it seems it was just beginning. He finally snapped from his thinking as he remembers a very important matter he has forgotten about the injured Kasumi.

'Kasumi-chan damn it how could I have forgotten about her?!'

He went towards the fallen kunoichi's side he gasped seeing the wound on her abdomen followed by blood. He growled how could he have failed to protect her he has broken his promise to Hayate to always protect his sister. He knew he wasn't going to be happy when he finds out he'll probably gave him a verbal assault or worst but he didn't care because he deserves it for letting her down. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes seeing her injury he needed to get out of here and fast. He grabbed her bridal style ready to leave in a hurry he has Kasumi's life on the line.

'I have to find Sakura-chan I can't waste anymore time' Naruto took his father's kunai and used the seal on the kunai to teleport him to somewhere far from the flight deck of the facility.

(Somewhere in secret passage of the facility countdown: 2:10)

The ninja group was still running through the halls of the secret passage heading to their destination until they saw straight ahead. Naruto appeared in a yellow blur holding an unconscious Kasumi on his arms. The sight was enough to alarmed both Hayate and Ayane. Ever since Naruto brought them together the two ninjas have grown fond and over protective of Kasumi, of course they didn't want to admit it or even show it for the matter. Sakura gasped seeing the fallen kunoichi but she was shocked to see Naruto in tears. The blond jounin was trembling while letting his tears fall he quickly gazed to see his comrades his cerulean eyes fell on the pink haired medic jounin.

"Naruto…." Sakura said worried.

"Sakura-chan hurry Kasumi-chan she's injured!"

"Right I'm on it" she calmly replied while Naruto put her on the ground as Sakura started treating her wounds.

"Is she all right?" asked Hayate his concern tone was evident.

"She will be fine she has a deep wound but I can heal it" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"I'm so glad" Naruto said trying to dry his tears.

"What happened to Donovan?" asked Ryu.

"He's dead" replied the blond trying to ignore what the scientist told him.

"I see so justice has finally been brought upon him" Hayate replied.

"Good riddance" Ayane added.

Naruto smiled seeing Sasuke being carried on Ayane's shoulder" you're all right teme."

"You should know I wasn't going to be beaten so easily I made sure Orochimaru stayed dead for good this time" replied the Uchiha.

"Yet look at you all worn out and tire you can barely lift a muscle pitiful" snorted Ayane.

"Thanks for the compliment" frowned Sasuke.

Naruto chuckle seeing the couple having one of their usual arguments, he sighed in relief everything was all right. Orochimaru was dead as well as Donovan. They just needed to get out of here before the facility self destructs. He turned his gaze to Kasumi who was already healed by Sakura tears were forming on his eyes as he saw the kunoichi awake she was all well.

"There all done" Sakura said.

"Kasumi…" Hayate said feeling relief to see his sister safe from harm.

"Hayate everyone you're all fine" Kasumi smiled.

The kunoichi didn't see it coming as she was pulled in an embrace by Naruto. She blushed while the blond hold her tight afraid that she will disappear if he let her go. A couple of tears of joy escape from his eyes feeling happy and grateful that she was all right. He was feeling terrible that he didn't make it in time to save her. He was never going to forgive himself if something happens to her.

Ayane and Ryu noticed that they had visitors and they didn't reacted when they saw Tina and Hitomi arriving at the scene. Hitomi smiled seeing Hayate and she hold herself from going to him and give him a big hug since she was worried sick for him. However it was a different story for Tina as her sapphire eyes fell on the hugging Naruto on Kasumi. She was feeling all kind of emotions sadness, anger, jealousy and heartbreak. She stopped herself from crying after all time was against them. Naruto finally let go of Kasumi before he noticed the two ladies not too far from him.

"Tina-chan and Hitomi-san…"

"Hitomi" Hayate said seeing the brunette.

"Let's just get the heck out of here already!" Ayane said.

(Time skip)

(At the entrance to the facility countdown: 1:00)

Helena, Lisa, Felipe and Tenchi finally felt relief when they saw everyone heading their way. They have finally reached their limit and they were about to panic before they left the facility leaving their friends behind. No one said a word they took the elevator going back to the surface to Donovan's mansion. Because the clock was reaching its finally minute for the countdown to destruction.

(Time skip)

(In front of Donovan's mansion countdown: 0:50)

The rest of the group was waiting far away from Donovan's mansion knowing that the explosion was going to be a big one they needed to keep their distance. They were all worried sick of the rest from the group knowing what little time they had left. By now Zack was with them since he left earlier than Tina and Hitomi and he was both concerned with them and Naruto because the blond promised to keep the end of the bargain to give him some of the money from the tournament to rebuild his island. They all felt happy and relief when they saw everyone leaving the mansion at a fast pace, they were seconds away from the self destruct of the facility. They finally reached far away before the final seconds were counting.

"5…4…3…2…1…"

BOOM!!!!!

Everyone took cover from probably the biggest explosion they have ever seen. Donovan's mansion was completely destroyed along with the facility. The explosion was big enough that it was visible in the entire continent of Japan no doubt every single citizen was going to see it. The heat coming from the explosion was hot enough to melt steel it was probably over 900 degrees Fahrenheit. It took almost five minutes for the explosion to end and the only thing visible was the large smoke screen and the fire burning what was once left of Donovan's mansion and the DOATEC facility. Everyone was gazing at the sight with hope and relief for some. Among them were Hayate and the ninjas as well as Helena who has finally let go of her past. With Donovan dead she can finally settle and take over the company just like her father originally intended from the beginning.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were smiling feeling to give themselves a high five for a job well done. Of course Sasuke was still drained from chakra from his fight with Orochimaru and couldn't move a muscle he was being carried by his girlfriend, who she was getting tire of carrying him like she was his taker. They have finally fulfilled their mission in stopping Donovan and Orochimaru's plans and once again the members of team seven have done another high rank mission with very good results.

Hayate was really smiling at the destroyed sight his life goal has finally been done. Revenge has been served as well as justice in the name of the heavens, the mad scientist was finally dead along with the other crazy power hungry snake two plagues have been extinguish from this world. Now he can finally rest at ease with himself his clan can now be at peace for their greatest threat was no longer living among them. He took glance at Hitomi the brunette was staring the destroyed sight with an unsure smile, she gazed at him both meeting each other's gazes but no word was said. It was like they couldn't or they probably chose not to say anything at all, although deep inside Hitomi wanted to tell him how she feels about him.

Ayane had a couple of tears falling from her eyes thinking about her adopted father Genra. She was finally happy that he was finally avenged with Donovan's death. Now she knew his death was never in vain perhaps she can finally rest easy and have a goodnight sleep without having any nightmares haunting her dreams about the former leader of the Haji Mon clan. She made a mental note to visit the clan's graveyard in her village and place new flowers on Genra's grave.

Ryu was watching the whole thing with his usual calm expression, to him it wasn't the first time he has seen explosions because os his past adventures killing fiends and saving the world from destruction. He was hero, a champion and a savior. He knew his job will never end there will always be places to go and fights to be fought and he will be ready. It was in his blood as a member of the dragon lineage to protect the world from the evil forces of darkness, his mission may never end but he will continue fighting until the end.

Kasumi was smiling at the sight just like her older brother. The fight was finally over and the evil scientist has been stopped for good. Now no one from the Mugen Tenshin clan will be taken captive or studied like herself, her brother Hayate and Ayane's adopted father Genra. She knew they couldn't achieve this without the aid of all their friends. They all had a common goal and they chose to give their support in the fight especially her new friends from Konoha. She took a look at Naruto who was still smiling widely at the demolished sight she knew she was going to be safe if she stayed by his side. Remembering that now that their mission was finally done she had a new goal and a new home to go, she was going to hidden leaf village with Naruto and company to start her new life as a leaf ninja. Which it was a lot better than being a missing nin constantly running for your life.

They continued to stare at the demolished sights no words were said because the moment just felt so right not to saying anything. They decided to enjoy the moment and the taste of victory and look what was left from Donovan's mansion and the DOATEC secret facility. Which it was nothing but a big whole the size of a planet with lots of smoke and fire; it probably won't be long before the fire fighters came to put out the fire and the police to show up and start asking questions. Lucky for them that Felipe was with them since he's with the FBI he will talked them out and keep them from being arrested for the destruction of powerful company or powerful man. For now they will enjoy their victory over Donovan and Orochimaru at least the ninjas were really going to enjoy it.

To be continued

**There it's finally done this arc has finally ended. How was it did you like it please let me know what you think?! With the end of this arc I can finally concentrate on the last two chapters to finally end part 1 of the trilogy. Remember to review and I'm happy that they are lots of people who have come to like the story a lot and people who have been dying to see the rest of the trilogy. I can't blame you guys, you have been waiting for a whole year to see the end of this part. Nevertheless I will update this story sooner than usual since there are only two chapters left look forward for the rest. Also you will see which girl Naruto will pick in those two last chapters I won't say a word now hehe. Thank you all for reading the story and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter The wining ceremony: goodbye isn't forever


	39. The winning ceremony

Chapter 39 The wining ceremony: goodbye isn't forever

''this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Gravenimage: hey what's up everyone I am back with the next chapter earlier like I mentioned last time let's get started. Our next guess who will say the disclaimer is another kunoichi she's the next in line to become the leader of the Haji Mon clan here's Ayane!**

**Ayane appeared in a cloud of smoke not looking happy but she was looking rather bore.**

**Gravenimage: hi Ayane!**

**Ayane:….**

**Gravenimage: I said hi Ayane.**

**Ayane: hey….**

**Gravenimage: whoa what's with the attitude you seem to be in a bad mood?**

**Ayane: perhaps a certain jerk just called me here to say the disclaimer when I was busy. The only thing I'm thinking right now is killing him.**

**Gravenimage: O_O**

**Ayane: whatever I will say the stupid disclaimer Gravejerk doesn't own Naruto and Dead or Alive it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Tecmo and Team Ninja I know sucks to be him.**

**Gravenimage gulping nervous: okay….thanks Ayane….that was a nice disclaimer. Now I know you were very busy when I called you sorry about that.**

**Ayane: don't remind me I won't accept your apology.**

**Gravenimage grinning: I bet you were making out with Sasuke. **

**Gravenimage dodging kunais and shurikens" eh….okay my bad….sorry**

**Ayane holding more shurikens: keep it up and I will kill you.**

**Gravenimage: you can't kill me I'm the author of the story.**

**Ayane: it's very tempting.**

**Gravenimage: all right I'm sorry what were you really doing with Sasuke?**

**Ayane: if you must know I was playing Modern Warfare 2 with him.**

**Gravenimage: O_O……WHAT you mean to tell me that Sasuke already has Modern Warfare 2 damn I have heard so much about the game that it's the best first person shooter ever. No fair I want the game too!**

**Ayane: you will never play it you're the one with the dumb Wii.**

**Gravenimage: okay what is wrong with having a Wii?!**

**Ayane: it's dumb it's for little babies too many childish games Mario sucks.**

**Gravenimage getting annoyed: for your information they are tons of teen and adult games for the Wii can you tell me if Resident Evil 4 is for babies? Or Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles? What about Call of Duty World at war? Does those games are for little babies?**

**Ayane: Whatever I said the dumb disclaimer I'm leaving.**

**Ayane vanished in a cloud of smoke.**

**Gravenimage: I swear what do they have against the Wii? Anyway everyone hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Time skip: one day later after DOACTEC destruction and Donovan's death)

(Location: Hokage office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade was seating in her office trying to look patient. She was preventing herself from pacing all over the office because she was reaching her limit to lose her patience. It has been a day and a half since the Dead or Alive tournament ended and Orochimaru revealed his face after it was over. The team's mission began to defeat him as well as the company of DOATEC and Donovan and she still hasn't received word from them about the course of the mission. She knew the importance of the mission as well as the alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan not that she didn't have faith in the three members of the former team seven. The importance of the mission was top priority for the village because it was a high rank mission with more than just one objective. Like any other Hokage she was also worried about the safety of her ninjas although there was no need to worry knowing how strong the three of them are. But still it didn't stop her from worrying about her student and the blond ninja who is like a little brother to her. She poured some sake on her glass and drank it to help her calm down and maintain her patience.

She went back to her paperwork it was the only thing she could do before she hears a word from the mission. She hated the work more than anything in the world but right now it was the only thing that could help her get the mission out of her head. She heard a knock on the door before replying hoping that it was someone to bring good news, the door opened revealing Shizune with Tonton and she was holding a message scroll.

"Tsunade-sama Naruto-kun has sent a messenger toad."

The slug sanin in a blink of an eye left her desk and snatched the scroll from the raven haired woman. She opened it hoping praying that they were good news about the mission and everything was all right. As she started reading her concern expression changed drastically to a warm smile the expressed joy. Shizune gazed at her master with a smile she recognized that smile everywhere and the message send by the blond ninja was definitely good news.

"Tsunade-sama what does it say?"

The busty Hokage was still smiling" mission accomplish those three have done it Orochimaru has finally been eliminated as well as the mad scientist Donovan. In addition Fame Douglas daughter's Helena has decided to take over DOATEC as the new owner of the company, I couldn't be any prouder of those three."

"Looks like there was no need to worry so much about them knowing they were going to do just fine" replied Shizune.

"Hey I can worry about my ninjas if I feel like it. It's like a mother worries over her children because she cares for them all" frowned the busty Hokage like she was doing the wrong thing in worrying about their safety.

"I didn't mean any harm Tsunade-sama I'm glad you were worried about them but they are not kids anymore. They have grown into fine strong ninjas a fine addition to the ninjas of the leaf" the raven haired woman defended her cause not wanting to make her upset.

"Like I didn't know that already Naruto also says in the message that Kasumi the exiled kunoichi from the Mugen Tenshin clan will also be coming with the team to the village, looks like she just another person that has changed because of his gift."

"I never thought we will be having the former leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan here becoming part of Konoha it sounds hard to believe" Shizune said.

"It's not possible when you have someone like Naruto always fighting for the people he cares about that brat really has a heart of gold. At any rate Shizune inform the members of the council of the success of team seven's mission."

"Yes Tsunade-sama" the raven haired woman left the office.

Tsunade smiled as she went to her window to look at the Hokage monument. Gazing at all of the Hokages before her eyes traveled to the face of the fourth Hokage.

'I wonder if you're seeing how strong Naruto has become I know you must be very proud of him after all the love of a father to his child is genuine and unique. He has surpassed you as well as Jiraiya he is destine to become Hokage indeed.'

She continued to gaze at the monument she was now thinking about the members of team seven. She thought about when she was on the team under the third Hokage Sarutobi herself, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The three genins taught by the man who became the third Hokage destine to become great ninjas and legends. Their names were forged in history as they became the three legendary sanins of Konoha she knew that the torch has been passed to the new generation of ninjas.

She smiled again' those three are definitely the new legendary sanins surpassing their teachers they are the ones who will guide the next generation of Konoha to a new brighter future. The will of fire burns brighter in them just like everyone else you have done an amazing job Sarutobi sensei.'

(Location: recreation hall Tokyo children's hospital Japan)

The children were in the recreation hall. It was the place where they do fun activities like watching t.v or play any kind of game or fun sport. Some were watching cartoons on the t.v while others were playing go fish and others were playing pin the tail on the donkey. Others were playing ping pong and others were just reading a book about their favorite fairy tales. Among the children was Hyo the young paraplegic who was playing chogi with one of his friends and so far he was winning because he was considered one of the smartest kids in the hospital. Even if his life was going to be live short because of his disease his cancer but that wasn't making him give up on how much time he had left before he dies. He was just happy with the way things were he was living a happy left, to him the present it's all that matters.

The most amazing thing that has ever happened to Hyo was when he watched the final round of the Dead or Alive tournament. Between his hero Naruto and the ninja Ryu Hayabusa, it wasn't just him but all of the children witnessed the amazing match between the two powerful warriors all the way through the end. Everyone witnessed how Naruto defeated the super ninja and past winner of the previous tournaments. A Hyo watched the blond ninja defeating one of the strongest ninjas there is he felt a big feeling hope rise within him. It was always the same whenever he watched Naruto fighting in the tournament, every time he watched him fight he felt like continuing to live and enjoy the great gift known as life. Needless to say that Naruto has inspired him to live his life until the end so there was nothing to regret he was happy how things are in his life.

They continued doing their fun activities not realizing that they weren't alone. Someone has entered the room with some company. Naruto was smiling looking at tall of the children he was being accompany by Sasuke, Sakura, Helena and Felipe. Helena eventually told him about the children's hospital and Hyo the blond couldn't say no after hearing that everyone was his fan. Naruto looked around spotting Hyo the only boy in a wheelchair it was time to surprise everyone of his surprise visit.

"Hey everyone guess who's here?!"

The children gazed at the entrance and they gasped. Everyone saw it and they couldn't believe it the orange trench coat with black flames on the bottom, the cool black leaf headband the long spiky messy blond hair with cerulean eyes and whisker face. Everyone knew who he was with wide eyes hoping that this wasn't dreamed especially Hyo who was smiling widely seeing his favorite fighter from the tournament. But it was all true the blond ninja stood there with the rest of the group smiling waiting for their reaction to his presence. Soon the children realized that they weren't dreaming and admitted the truth the one and only Uzumaki Naruto was right here with them in the hospital.

"It's Naruto!"

"It's really him!"

"So cool!"

"Hey everyone!" replied Naruto with his fox grin.

All of the children went to him cheering while others were smiling. Hyo was still smiling seeing his favorite fighter happy that he has come to here to visit them. The group went to them while one of the nurses went to them not expecting to see visitors so early in the morning. They gathered around Naruto while he took a black magic marker and started drawing whiskers marks on each of the kids' faces making them look like him with his whiskers. The children were happy to see that they were getting his trademark whiskers making them feel happier while Hyo was watching with a smile on his face.

"There we go now you're all part of the Uzumaki Naruto fan club only the most loyal fans can get to have my whiskers!"

"Yay!!!"

"What about you?" Naruto saw Hyo who was the only kid in the group who didn't have the whiskers" you must be Ryo?"

"Yes I am Hyo" Hyo tried not to sound embarrassed looking at his idol.

The blond ninja went to him" Helena-san has told me about you. You're one brave person Hyo living you're life to the last moment that's why I have decided to…."

Hyo saw as Naruto draw whisker marks on his cheeks and also a number one on his forehead while the blond was giving his fox grin" to make you my number fan believe it!"

The paraplegic boy smile before a couple of tears fell from his eyes" thank you….Naruto…"

"No problem I am happy to have such great fans. Well what are we waiting for let's have some fun!"

"Yay!!!"

"Believe it!" Hyo said happy.

Naruto started playing with the children everyone was amazed when he used his shadow clone jutsu to create ten clones. Each of the clones took their separate ways to play with the children. One clone went to play chogi with while another went to play ping pong while another went to read a story for them. Suddenly the whole recreation hall transformed into a living amusement park with the center of fun present which was Naruto. The children were now having more fun than usual with their hero and idol, among them Hyo who was with the real Naruto playing Wii the game was new super Mario brothers. Everyone else was watching the whole thing with smiles seeing how alive the children looked like they were full of energy than usual. It's like Naruto has given them hope since most of the children were sick or some of them didn't have too much time like Hyo.

"Unbelievable" the nurse said" I have never seen them so happy and cheery before."

"Its' to be expected when their favorite fighter and role model pays them a visit" Helena said with a smile gazing at the happy Hyo playing Wii with Naruto.

"The dobe is a little kid too so it can't be help" Sasuke said with a grin messing with his best friend.

"Stop it Sasuke-kun you know Naruto likes being a positive role model for everyone. But I think he's very happy to see those kids treating him like he was their hero it's a wonderful feeling that you're the source of inspiration to someone" Sakura replied with a smile speaking from personal experience because she has her own fans.

"This is also perfect for them to be glad to be here and alive" Felipe added.

"These children deserves it each and every one of them" Helena said.

"Everything is back to normal I'm glad" Felipe said" Donovan has finally been taken care of this case is finally closed."

"Speaking of that how it went with your boss?" asked the blond looking at him.

"Well I gave my report to the chief and he wasn't happy at first since he wanted Donovan to be brought alive but I told him that he die by accident so he wasn't so angry with me. Lucky for me that I know how to get into his good side so I wasn't in big trouble."

"I am glad to hear that I didn't want to be the cause that you will get fire from your job" Helena said.

"None sense the chief thinks I'm one of his favorite agents so even if he gets upset with me he wouldn't fire me. In the end everything worked out in a good way."

"I guess Donovan is dead DOATEC will finally be in good hands with the rightful owner, Orochimaru is dead everything has went well" Sakura said.

"It's good for us too we will have the alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan since Hayate agreed" Sasuke replied.

Helena nodded as she watched the children play with the dozens of Naruto clones while the real one was still playing Wii with Hyo. Her emerald eyes fell on the paraplegic boy remembering her conversation with him. The painful truth that he has cancer and he didn't have too much time, someone who was young and still has his whole life ahead of him he didn't deserve such fate. She did donate a large sum of money for the hospital benefits and she was thinking if there was more that she could to help namely Hyo.

"Excuse me?" she called the nurse" about Hyo I hope I don't bother you with this but can you tell me about his cancer?"

Everyone looked at her while the nurse was in deep thought before she answered" what do you want to know?"

"Is it really that bad?" her tone softened a little thinking about the young boy.

The nurse slowly nodded sadly" I'm afraid so Hyo is the only one among the children with a serious disease he has terminal cancer."

"No….how horrible" Sakura said feeling sorry for the boy as a medic nin she knew how much of a threat is terminal cancer killing the infected person.

"Hyo has been taking therapies but they only increase his chances of living it really doesn't do much, however the doctor said it himself that if with the way things are if Hyo continues with the therapies he will probably last another year" the nurse said.

"He only has one year to live that's not fair that boy doesn't deserves to die" Felipe said.

"The operation is very expensive since the technology is very advance and even so the operation he probably has fifty percent chance of surviving the operation" the nurse replied.

"So the operation is that risky?" Helena said.

"What about his parent's can they pay for the operation?" asked Sakura.

"I'm afraid Hyo's parents have been dead for years."

"So he's an orphan?" Sasuke said looking at the paraplegic thinking about himself when he lost his family and clan it seems he will always meet people who has share his pain.

"Yes the only reason Hyo is here is to attempt his therapies but he's original home is at the foster home not too far from here."

'Even medical ninjutsu has its limits it will be hard to even find a way to have a successful and less risky operation for terminal cancer not even Tsunade-sama or myself could find a cure for the disease is such little time. Right now science is the only way to have the cure' thought Sakura.

Everyone stood quiet in deep thought. But Helena was the one who was thinking the most about the boy and his condition he was young and he has already been given such a horrible fate. Her heart felt terrible because she pities him and she sympathize him. He didn't deserve death so young and innocent just like Felipe said there was something she could do. Was she going to stand and watch someone else die by the same disease that took her grandfather away? She has already known that Hyo was alone without any parents while slowly dying by cancer. She started thinking about her family she has lost every single one and there was nothing she could do. She was gazing at Hyo who was laughing by a joke that Naruto told him, the young boy had tears in his eyes for laughing too so hard. He heart started speaking as stood in deep thought looking at the paraplegic.

"_Because I don't have much time left I got cancer."_

"_I'll be fine even if I don't have much time I want to enjoy my life to the fullest I want to have fun and play so I don't let the sickness bother me at all."_

"_I'm nine….hopefully I'll be ten next year."_

"_I want to live what's rest of my life and enjoying it to the last moment."_

Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes' no….I won't let it end like this I have learned from my past mistakes not to give up, hope is always alive it's better to give it a chance and face it forward. Isn't that right Naruto?'

"I'll do it" she said getting everyone's attention" I will gladly pay for Hyo's operation."

"What?" Sakura said along with the nurse while Felipe was smiling at his girlfriend.

"Are you sure miss you don't have to it is a very expensive operation?" asked the nurse.

"The money isn't important what's important is a nine year old boy's life is at stake here. I want to help Hyo he deserves a second chance at life."

"Good for you Helena" Sakura said with a smile.

"I see then I will speak to the doctor and let him know that you're interested in donating for Hyo's operation. Should I tell Hyo about your cooperation?"

"That will be all right it will be best if he finds out as a surprise" Helena replied with a smile.

"I see" the nurse smile.

Felipe put his arm around her giving her a small hug while she returned the embrace" you're doing the right thing helping that boy."

"I know it's the least I can do to help him."

"Well it's enough I'm sure Hyo will agree" Sakura said.

"I'm guessing the dobe is the one who gave you a personality change?" asked Sasuke.

"Dobe?" asked the blond.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammate's comment" he's talking about Naruto he was the one that change your opinion?"

Helena smiled looking at the blond ninja laughing with Hyo and the rest of the children" yes he has I don't know how to explain but just hearing his words made me feel happy. It makes me want to see the wrongs of my actions and do the right things without making any more mistakes."

"That's Naruto for you it's his gift to chance people. You're not the only one Helena but Naruto has change a lot of people and they have become better people never giving up and believing in themselves. A lot of them are grateful to him for what he has done to live their lives for the better" Sakura said.

"Those ninjas have also been behaving normally too" Felipe replied talking about Hayate.

"Hayate and Ayane have changed too compare to how they used to be before the tournament started" Sasuke said.

"He's very lucky I wish I could have that gift of his" Helena said.

"You can Helena if you remember who's going to be the new owner of DOATEC?" Felipe said gazing at her.

"It will be enough for me if I can make a change for the better."

The nurse smiled before gazing at the children" all right that's enough everyone play time is over back to your rooms!"

The children weren't happy but Naruto grinned at them" don't worry you guys can't forget that you're part of my fan club."

The children started leaving slowly the recreation hall and soon only Hyo was the only one left. He was beyond happy to have his favorite fighter and idol to come and visit him, not to mention that he's now his number one fan. The nurse was ready to take him back to his room before he was looking at Naruto and Helena.

"Thank you for coming Naruto" he replied.

The blond ninja gave his fox grin" I'm glad to have come here I didn't know I had so many loyal fans you're all cool, especially you Hyo."

He smiled gazing at the blond woman" and thank you very much Helena for telling him about us."

She smiled holding back tears" it was my pleasure Hyo don't worry I have a feeling that you're life is about to change for the better."

Hyo didn't know what Helena was talking about after all he didn't know that she was going to pay for his operation to be cure from his cancer. He only smiled feeling happy for the comment today was really the best day of his life.

"Thanks I hope you're right."

With that said the nurse grabbed his wheelchair and they left the room. Naruto was still smiling at his fan club he didn't know how cool he has become since he entered the tournament. He has gained a lot of fame and friends as well a lot of money winning the tournament sure had good results indeed. But he also knew that Hyo was sick with cancer and he didn't have too much time since Helena told him. He didn't wanted him to die he just couldn't let him die what kind of person he will be if he can't save the life of a young boy? He only turned to his pink haired teammate who was the best medic nin he has ever known.

"Sakura-chan do you think there's a way to save Hyo?"

Sakura smiled expecting him to say that" I don't think so medical ninjutsu is not perfected yet they are some sickness that can't be cure. The medical technology is the only solution, besides Helena has chosen to pay for Hyo's expensive operation."

Naruto smiled at Helena" you did the right thing Helena-san."

"There's nothing to thank me for you taught me to let go of the past and move on. To never repeat any mistake that's my goal from now on this will be the beginning it seems."

"Sounds like you're the in the right path Helena" Felipe said taking her hand while she smiled at him.

"You know I can't believe it's already over" Naruto said.

"What the tournament?" asked Sasuke" it's not over yet if you haven't realize."

"That's right tonight is the winning ceremony of the tournament. The top four fighters will be introduced and you will receive the winning the prize money" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah right the money" the blond ninja gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't tell me you actually forgot about it?" asked Felipe.

"I guess hehe…."

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.

'You got to be kidding me how the heck would he forget all of that money? Tiene que estar haciendose el loco y el estupido.'

(Time skip)

Once they left the hospital outside they were caught by surprise. They saw a large crowd of kids waiting for them. There were boys and girls alike which they looked very familiar. The girls had painted their hair pink to look like Sakura while the boys have made their hair look like Sasuke's hairstyle. Naruto grinned at the sight of course he knew he wasn't the only one who had a fan club. Sasuke and Sakura smiled seeing the crowd of fanatics before they went to them and eventually started singing autographs. Naruto stood watching his teammates signed autographs while hearing their fans giving them compliments how strong they are looks like he will have to wait before they finish.

"Look like it's their turn now" Felipe said.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"One at a time" Sakura said happy to be signing autographs she got used to it since she won her first match during the first round of the tournament.

"No need to push everyone will get their autographs singed" Sasuke replied.

Naruto grinned" hey Sasuke I thought you didn't like having fans."

The Uchiha smirked" I don't like annoying fan girls but I can tolerate this."

"So you prefer little boys than girls I never thought you were like that, I wonder what Ayane-chan will think if she hears this" Naruto was grinning.

"Shut up dobe!!!" shouted the annoyed Uchiha giving him a comical look because he called him a homo.

"Hey I mean it you think it's annoying if you have fan girls but it's not if you have fan boys…it really sound weird."

"Naruto watch your mouth before I go there and beat the crap out of you" Sasuke was frowning.

Naruto only chuckle before he decided to stay quiet for now.

"Hey Sasuke show us one of your techniques!" a little boy said.

The Uchiha grinned" tell you what even better. How about if I give you a demonstration with an exhibition match? Are you up to it Naruto?"

"Huh an exhibition match?" asked the blond.

Sakura sighed with the group of her fans" come on you two don't start any unnecessary fights."

"A fight between comrades I will like to see this don't you agree Helena?" Felipe said.

"I guess it won't hurt to watch" replied the blond.

"Fine Sasuke you're on!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked as he left the group and went towards him getting the opposite side of his friend" let's give my fans a nice warm up."

"That's fine by me I am looking forward to this warm up. But don't blame if your fans are disappointed when I beat you" Naruto gave a grin.

"I think you have that backwards I am not going to disappoint my fans with losing, you will be the one losing" replied the Uchiha.

'Oh brother boys will be boys I guess' thought Sakura.

The two ninjas got into their taijutsu stance while everyone was waiting for them to begin the fight. The fan club as well as Helena and Felipe this was going to be a fight worth watching.

"Let's go!" they said in unison.

The fans watched in awe and in amazement seeing the two ninjas clash in combat. It was just a friendly sparring match but they were still going to give them quite a show. They were mainly using their taijutsu while using their kunais making then young audience cheered for them. The Sasuke fans were cheering for the Uchiha while the Sakura fans decided to cheer for Naruto making the blond grin. They continued like that for a couple of minutes enough to please the young audience to them it was going to be a once in a life time experience. Most of the kids have already marked the day as the best day in their entire lives.

(Apartment complex)

Hayate was finishing packing his things from the temporary room he was staying while he was in the country for the tournament and his invasion. Everything has been fulfilled his mission has finally been finished. Donovan is dead and DOATEC was going to be use for the right reasons, his clan was finally safe his revenge was complete. Now his clan can rest easy knowing that their threat has been taken care of justice has been served by the heavens. He can finally relax he was glad that this time he managed to put an end to the evil scientist and he admitted he couldn't have done it on his own. Ryu, Ayane and the ninjas of Konoha together they put the end to the madman of Donovan. He needed to repay the debt of honor for the aid from the leaf village and he already knew what to do. He gave his word to Naruto to make an alliance with Konoha, the word of the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan was sacred and couldn't be back down. It was his turn to repay that debt as well as the one for saving his sister's life and be condemned to live the life of an exile ninja.

He owed everything to the blond ninja and he was considered a ally for life just like his best friend Ryu. Naruto has gained his trust and friendship ever since he was defeated by him during the semi final round of the tournament and opened his eyes to see the truth about family bonds and honor for the clan. He gave a small smile Kasumi was saved and his revenge has been fulfilled he couldn't ask for nothing else. Ayane has already sent a message to his village about Donovan's death and the victory it was now time to return to his home. He was done packing since he didn't bring much just his ninja gear and weapons like kunais shurikens his bow and arrows and his swords. He was well aware he was being watched someone was present in his room. He remained calm seeing that his sister Kasumi has entered through the window and she was now facing him.

"Kasumi…." his brown eyes gazed at his younger sister.

The orange haired kunoichi got on one knee before she offered him a scroll which the ninja leader kindly accepted. He opened the scroll and his eyes slightly widened reading the content it was a technique scroll, but not just a regular technique scroll. He knew this scroll from the one who was stolen by Raidou when he attacked his village and the day he was left unconscious and injured by the renegade ninja. The technique scroll was very valuable since the technique was very powerful and secretive among the Mugen Tenshin clan.

"This is….the sky torn blast….you had the scroll all this time?"

"Forgive me Hayate my brother…..I recovered the scroll when I killed Raidou however it took me a while to return it to you I…." Kasumi lowered her gaze not wanting to meet his eyes feeling ashamed.

Hayate hide his smile before closing the scroll" there is no need to apologize Kasumi you couldn't hand me the scroll any day soon because I was constantly haunting you. You did an honorable cause killing Raidou and restoring the honor to the clan, the elders might not agree with me but I am proud of you."

The kunoichi smiled trying not to shed any tears" thank you Hayate…."

"Everything is well it's time for me to return to the village, as soon as Ayane and Ryu finish with their business I will head back."

Kasumi nodded before she realized one more thing she took her sword strapped on her back" I almost forgot another thing I owe you brother here" she offered him the short sword.

"Keep it you have earned it long ago."

"But this is your sword it was father's gift to you…I have no right to keep this"

"And now it's my gift to you for being a true sister. I couldn't have asked for better family with you and Ayane" he went to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

By now Kasumi had tears falling as she holds the sword tightly" thank you I will continue to take good care of it. I will cherish this forever."

"Live your life truthful and continue on your ninja path now as a ninja of Konoha. I want you to be happy by Naruto's side."

The young kunoichi blushed hearing that thinking about the blond" Hayate I…."

"He promised me he was going to take care of you I know I can trust him. He will make a good husband for you this is also my way of repaying the fourth Hokage for his kindness in helping the village a long time ago from that disease."

"I don't know…." She whispered thinking about Tina remembering that she love Naruto as much as herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Hayate became concern seeing her expression.

"No nothing is wrong….I'm fine thank you my brother."

Hayate could easily tell that something was bothering his sister and she wasn't the kind of person to hide things from him. It made him wonder her actions for lying to him she was always very honest with herself and others. Before he asked what was wrong he sensed another presence in the room he took a glance at the door and he saw Hitomi standing like she waiting for him. The brunette was wearing her regular clothes which they were her jean jacket with green sleeveless shirt red gloves, jeans and brown boots. He sighed mentally he was planning in avoiding her because he couldn't afford to say goodbye to her it was too hard for him to do.

"Hitomi-san?" Kasumi gazed at the brunette.

Hitomi was going to say something but she paused seeing Hayate's disapproval look she just stood quiet not able to know what to say now. Kasumi however knew that this was going to turn into a private conversation, after all she knew of the brunette's feelings for her older brother. The kunoichis only smiled at Hitomi giving her the sign that she was going to leave and give them their privacy, she bow to Hayate before jumping out of the window leaving the two alone. Hitomi smiled at Kasumi for giving them their moment alone but she didn't know if she will be able to at least have a conversation with the ninja leader. Lately Hayate has been trying to avoid her like he was doing in it on purpose it was obvious that he didn't wanted to let her in, in his life. When they meet back at the DOATEC secret facility he didn't said a word to her even if she was worried sick about him. It seems he has made it clear that he wasn't interested in her romantically or perhaps he was trying to show her his point that they couldn't be together no matter what she does.

"Is there something you like Hitomi?" Hayate's voice was firm but it wasn't cold or cruel.

"I….was just checking on you….I wanted to ask you if you're going to assist the winning ceremony of the tournament."

"I suppose although I see it pointless to even assist. My mission is over I'll be heading back to my village I won't be returning to the city anymore."

Hitomi tried not to flinch from the pain she was feeling right now. Hayate's words knew how to hit her where it hurts the most he said it clearly he was going back to his village and he will probably stay there forever. It only made her chances to be with him together cero to a million it was already decided that she will never have him or give him a chance to love him. Yet she missed him a lot Ein and Hayate both she just wanted things to be to the way they were. Always being with him training together spending time with him, what will she give to spend those days with him once again. If she couldn't have his heart then she will regain his friendship it will be the second prize she will be claiming since it was hopeless to claim first place prize. Holding back her tears as much as she could she faced him wanting to tell him.

"I…I missed you Hayate as my friend and I…."

Hayate cut her off" I believe I told you once that I am not Ein my name is Hayate ninja of the wind and leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Ein never existed he was just a mistake that was created when I was suffering from amnesia that is all."

"I know that you don't have to remind me but still I want you as my l…as my friend it hasn't been the same without you I just wish you could understand how much you mean to me" her sky blue eyes were gazing into his brown eyes.

"Is that why you came here?" he asked meeting her gaze" what would you accomplish by telling me that? Do you realize that you're asking someone like me how dear I am to you?"

"Yes why is it so hard to understand that?" she was confused at his behavior why was he acting like this.

"It's not hard to comprehend I'm a ninja I'm just a cold weapon that kills my enemies. I only follow the orders of the clan elders and I give orders to my people to kill others who pose a threat to my clan. I find it strange that I'm someone dear to you, you think a weapon to kill is precious and you missed his friendship."

The brunette shook her head she was shock" what is wrong with you? You're acting as if you lack a heart!"

"You are correct I don't have a heart I'm just an emotionless weapon that kills that is all."

"Really?" she got closer to him she could see the lie reflected in his eyes" if that's true then you would have killed Kasumi-san a long time ago. If you're really emotionless as you claim then you would have killed your own sister in cold blood just like that without even flinching or even feeling the pain of killing your own family. When you fought her at the second round you were really going to kill her, but your expression said otherwise. It was filled with pain and so much sorrow it was going to hurt you if you go through with it. Then I saw how relief you looked when Naruto-san saved her from you, can you really believe you're an emotionless weapon even if you're a ninja and that's how you supposed to act?"

Hayate turned away from her gaze" I don't own you an explanation."

"Of course now you're going to avoid the question. You can't fool me Hayate I know what you're trying to do I'm not stupid. You're pushing me away putting me aside along with those wonderful times I cherish so much. You don't want me involve in your life because it's dangerous I understand that."

The clan leader finally dropped his façade meeting her gaze once again" if you understand then why are you here?!"

"I just want to know….if you at least remember something from back when you were Ein…."

"I don't" he replied.

"You're lying I can't believe you can fight well and you can take a life. Yet you can't look at an eighteen year old face and tell her a simple truth why?"

"It's all in the past Hitomi those days will never return stop living in a fantasy world. This isn't a fairy tale that you can control whenever you feel like it, stop dreaming!"

"I like to dream but I'm well aware that those wonderful times won't return ever again now that you got your memory back. Let me ask you a question Hayate and please be honest with me, do you like me?"

Hayate froze in his place he was shocked hearing the question. If she only knew the answer was so simple and logical, of course he likes her but he was hiding it very well. He has dreamed about her beautiful face, her wonderful smile and her angelic figure. He has buried those feelings deep inside and he wanted them to remain bury forever but the question has been asked and he didn't know what to do. He turned to her while the brunette was eagerly waiting for his answer but he refuse to answer it his pride was bigger than his heart.

"What you're asking for its impossible."

"Nothing is impossible" she replied not upset that he didn't answer her question.

"I told you before we both live different lives it can't be done. I'm leaving back to my village and that's it we won't see each other again."

"Do you want to see me again?"

"I do…." his eyes widened at the realization of his mistake even if he was being honest.

Tears were finally falling from Hitomi's face happy to hear that he really wanted to see her and perhaps he will miss her when he leaves. She finally took the courage to give him what she wanted to do for a long time. She hugged him tightly burying her face in his strong chest while Hayate didn't know what to do. Feeling her body pressing against his he wanted to embrace her back but his stubborn pride was getting in the way. He heard her sobbing in his chest as he decided to caress her long hair without returning the tight embrace. They stood like that for a couple of minutes before she rose her hed and smile her him her tears were still falling.

"There that wasn't so bad….you do care for me you will miss me when I leave. You don't have to act all cold and distant with me it doesn't matter if you don't like me I just want us to hang out as friends."

"Hitomi" Hayate started trying to argue with her.

"Let's just be friends on this day what little time we have left and assist the winning ceremony. When we depart then we'll say goodbye."

"I can't argue with you can't I?"

"Yes if you do argue I will still follow you and be there next to you" she smiled at him.

"You can be stubborn sometimes if that's what you want then I can't disagree. You want to be in my life as a friend and companion as you wish."

"All right!"

Hitomi hugged him feeling so happy while the ninja leader just sighed if she only knew. She was making things harder on him spending time with her will make it harder for him to say goodbye to her. Even if part of him was glad that he will be by her side like in the past and he wouldn't wanted it any other way. This time he returned the hug making the brunette blushed at his sudden action but it felt wonderful and she wished they could stay like this forever that the moment never ends.

'If I can't have his heart then it's better to have his friendship, at least it will be enough for me....'

(Time skip)

(Dragon's antique shop Tokyo mall)

Sakura was helping Ryu packed the items from his shop. She promised him as well that she was his employee too. Ryu has brought a large amount of summoning scrolls to sealed all of his items from his shop so it wasn't hard to pack than doing in it the regular way, it was necessary to pack all things since their mission was over Ryu was also planning in leaving to return to his village. She didn't want to think the fact that he was leaving and she will have to say goodbye to him. The thought scared her a lot she knew she was going to miss him so much, the super ninja has become someone very important in her life. He has become very precious to her he has taught her so many things as she got to know him better and despite that she had deep feelings for him she wants to stay by his side. Ryu has also been teaching her how to use a sword since she had her own sword which thinking about the blade made her wonder. She couldn't put her finger on it there was something about the sword that brought her attention and she still didn't understand. She was in deep trouble she didn't saw Ryu heading to her holding a couple of his scrolls.

"You seem to be trouble?"

"Huh…." she gazed at him while blinking" what?"

"I said that you seem to be trouble by something. You looked like you have a lot on your mind."

"I guess I look too obvious don't I?" the pink haired kunoichi sighed" I am trouble by something."

"Is it the sword again?" asked Ryu knowing the topic already.

"Yup I have brought the same topic again I'm sorry Ryu you must be annoyed to hear it by now."

"Not at all the sword may possess a great power. Muramasa did mention that the sword once belonged to a legendary swordsman perhaps, you're feeling the sword's power whenever you use it."

"A great power?" Sakura was in deep thought again" I think I know what you're talking about.

The dragon ninja gazed at her waiting to hear her while finishing sealing a couple of his items into his sealing scrolls.

"I think I felt that great power before. Back at the DOATEC facility when I was fighting the Kasumi clone it was exhausted and almost beat. I thought I was goner because the Kasumi clone was ready to finish me of but suddenly I felt it. This power cursing through the sword and then it hit me it was flowing through me like it was calling me somehow. Just like that I….cut her head off"

Ryu gave her a skeptical look feeling that it was quite impressive he wasn't so shock" it seems that you must have tapped into the sword's power."

"Yeah that's what I think I mean even with your training there's no way I'll be able to cut someone's head off with my skill level in handling a sword. I don't think I would have survived against that clone without the sword."

"Perhaps there's more of the sword than meets the eye" replied the super ninja.

"I know whatever it is I'm glad to have it it's not every day a medic nin has a sword."

Ryu nodded as he sealed more items into his scrolls" all that is left are the items on the back."

"I'll help you" replied Sakura.

As they reached the back room Sakura was no longer thinking about the mystery of her sword but rather another topic she wants to avoid in bringing. That they will have to say goodbye now that their mission has been fulfilled it was going to be hard and the fact that she may never see Ryu again was killing her on the inside. Another thing that was bothering her did he felt the same way too was Ryu going to miss her as much as she. She didn't know but she wanted to find out maybe she's right and he really cares for her and he will miss her dearly. As they started picking the items sealing them in scrolls she couldn't get thought off her head while taking a glance at the dragon ninja. Ryu was calm finishing sealing the items keeping his eyes on the job and maybe she was wrong. He won't miss her when she returns to Konoha she wasn't that precious to him just a comrade nothing more it was driving her crazy.

'I have to ask him.'

"**It's killing me I want to know!"** inner Sakura squeezed her hair like she was going crazy.

"Um….Ryu?"

"Yes Sakura"

"My mission has ended which means I will be heading back to my village" she replied gazing at him.

"Yes the battle has ended for now I will be heading back to my village as well just like Hayate. Justice has been served from his side with Donovan finally dead."

'That's it….that's all he has to say why am I not surprise?' Sakura was disappointed.

"However" Ryu started getting the pink haired medic's attention" I believe when we part ways it won't be the end. Fate works in strange ways we may cross paths again and fight together once more."

"So….you will miss me?" she asked her cheeks blushing although she was trying to control it.

"I will Sakura but I don't believe in goodbyes unless when it comes to people who has passed away and are now in the land of the death. Goodbye isn't forever that's what my father says it is never the end it may be the beginning to our next meeting."

Sakura smiled at him" so you will miss me?"

"It's only logical my comrades allies I will always miss them that's why I never say goodbye to them because I believe I will cross paths with them again."

"There's no such thing as goodbye to you?" she asked the blushing was still present in her cheeks.

"Goodbye is for the death you will never see them again. If you leave I will miss you but we will see each other again when fate calls" Ryu said finishing sealing more items in his scrolls.

Sakura tried to hold her blushing but she failed and she had no choice but to look the other way. Inner Sakura was cheering in victory and dancing in joy. Knowing that the super ninja will miss her made her feel so happy and love even if he sees her as a companion in battle and not as a woman to love. It was a new start and so far she was feeling lucky and confident. She decided to continue helping him with the packing of the items with a big smile on her face at least she hope she doesn't say goodbye to Ryu ever again. She helped him finishing sealing the remaining items into the scrolls maybe she might have the chance to spend some alone time with him like a date. She blushed thinking about it she did went on with the dragon ninja too bad it was interrupted by ninjas from the black spider clan. She smile to go on another date with Ryu will be the most wonderful way to end this day before heading back to Konoha. She was smiling and the blush was still in her face as proof that she was now lost in her little fantasy world.

(In another apartment complex)

Sasuke was helping Ayane packed her own things from the apartment she was temporarily staying. Like Hayate she didn't packed a lot just some ninja gear, weapons some clothes and a couple of beauty treatment products. The Uchiha was quiet in deep thought everything was good, he killed Orochimaru for good and Donovan has been eliminated. Hayate has agreed to make the alliance with Konoha the mission was over it was time for him and his teammates to return to the village. That was the one thing that was bothering him he didn't wanted to leave knowing that he was going to miss a certain someone, or rather a lavender haired kunoichi. He gazed at Ayane who was finishing packing to think he might probably not see her again even if she was going to be part of his allies with Konoha. The kunoichi has become someone very important to him she was his girlfriend and the only kunoichi he has ever loved so much in his entire life. He understood her pain and loneliness because he shared the same pain with his best friend Naruto and now he didn't wanted to leave her side. He couldn't go through with saying goodbye to her it was impossible for him because he was going to miss her a lot.

"Still bother because you made it to third place in the tournament?" Ayane said noticing his expression.

"It's not that the tournament wasn't important it was the mission."

"Then why the long face?" she resumed her packing sealing her stuff on summoning scrolls.

"It's nothing…"

"I can tell that you're lying you must be down because the mission is over."

"That's part of the reason" the Uchiha decided not to lie to her again.

"Is it leaving?" Ayane's tone was soft more emotional than her usual tone.

"I guess….I got used to work with you guys it seems hard…to let go…"

"Let go of what?" she was now gazing at him.

"I think you might know…"

"We will depart ways after today but I don't believe that we won't see each other again. Hayate is willing to have Konoha as an ally that only shows that we'll see each other again eventually stop acting like a wimp."

"Thanks for the encouraging words" the Uchiha sweat dropped.

"I mean it you're making a big deal out of this. I'm fine with it so what if I won't see you again for a couple of days I…."

She didn't finish because Sasuke has approached her putting his hands on her shoulder making contact with her eyes. Sasuke caressed her face making Ayane blush her heart beating the first time she was feeling like this and she secretly love the feeling. It seems the Uchiha knew how to press her buttons when it comes to make her feel nervous and embarrassed which she consider to be a weakness and un ninja like. He pulled her into an embrace happy to be feeling like this after his hard past and his goal of revenge finally ended this is what he wanted now. A new beginning with the kunoichi without feeling any shame he has deeply fallen in love with. He wrapped his arms around her back while Ayane embraced him back doing the same thing as well. Her heart was beating loudly but she ignored it this moment meant everything and she wanted to enjoy it until the very end. Once he broke the hug he saw her frowning like she was disagreeing with the hug or was it something else.

"What was that for?" she asked her blushing finally faded.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow" what I can't hug my girlfriend?"

"Not without my permission."

"Oh I see then Ayane may I hug you?" he grinned.

"No" she resumed her packing.

"Whatever you say"

He resumed helping her seal the rest of her stuff before he gave a small smile at her. If he leaves he was going to miss her there was no denying it although she was stubborn and didn't like getting lovey dovey with him if he still loves her. Ayane on the other hand was frowning mentally of course she liked the hug but she was expecting something else from the Uchiha, something a little more intimate. She ignored the thought but she was still thinking about it as her boyfriend he had every right to do it.

'A kiss would have been better men…..why do I even bother having someone like him?' her eyes traveled to the raven haired Uchiha who finished sealing the rest of her things on her scrolls.

But she already knew the reason why she was with him. She was too stubborn to admit it that she loves him very much she knew and understood Sasuke's pain. They both realized how much they needed each other and she hope to stay by his side forever till death brings them apart. They finished sealing all of her things into her scrolls before they left the apartment, on the way out they meet up with Naruto and Kasumi who were waiting for them.

"Hey are you guys done?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah were all set" replied the Uchiha.

"Then let's go and have a nice match in the forest" replied the blond.

"Heh it won't be a draw like last time we have been working on our teamwork" Sasuke said while Ayane nodded they were about to face another tag team match with their friends.

"We will see Kasumi-chan and I have an awesome teamwork!"

"Enough talk just save it for the match with your skills" Ayane said.

"We will do our best" Kasumi said.

"Let's get going then we won't lose" the Uchiha replied with a grin.

(Tina's temporary home)

Tina left her shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She just finished refreshing before putting some clothes on so many things have happened that she needed to relax and cool down. The tournament was finally over DOATEC was about to experience some changes with a new owner on the way and the former owner who was an evil scientist finally dead life was about to return to normal. She was attending tonight's ceremonial victory of the tournament she wasn't going to missed Naruto's moment to shine as the new champion. Her sapphire eyes softened thinking about the blond ninja she will have to say goodbye to him but she knew she couldn't go through with it. Not to mention that she wasn't happy when she saw how worried and concerned he was for Kasumi, she saw the hurt and pain in his eyes like his heart was breaking. A woman like herself knew when a man reacts like that it could mean one thing.

She has finally put some clothes on while drying her hair. She was wearing a t shirt with the American flag and shorts with white sneakers although she misses her home country she didn't want to leave Naruto. She missed her father but she knew the former wrestling world champion was doing okay since he was now appearing on his favorite e tv show American chopper it was his dream come true. She opened a drawer from her room and she took a large photo album. Opening there were pictures from her entire life when she was little until she was an adult. Every single of her achievements were in the photo album, when she became the women's wrestling champion to when she became a famous model, when she became a movie actress and when she became a rock star along with pictures when she was on high school with Lisa. The most recent photos made her smile a lot because they were about her and Naruto. When they went to a seafood restaurant when they went to the aquarium or when they went to a disco to dance. Those were the happiest days in her entire life being with the blond his friendship that important although she wanted more than just being his friend.

She tried to control her jealousy thinking about Naruto and Kasumi together it always put her in a bad mood. It hurt her but there was nothing she could do even if she wasn't giving up on the blond he meant everything to her. She traced her fingers on the pictures with a smile cherishing those time she shared with him her life went for the better when she meet him on the cruise ship during the preliminaries of the tournament. She will be there when he's about to leave knowing that he has fulfilled his mission not to say goodbye but telling him thank you for being part of her life. She left her room going downstairs heading to the living room to watch some tv she wanted to spend time with Naruto but she had a feeling that he was probably busy with a certain orange hair kunoichi who has become her rival in love. She picked the remote flipping the power switch when the tv screen showed a broadcast for some news.

"The Dead or Alive tournament may have ended but tonight we will witness the ceremony where our new champion will be awarded with the prize money, tune in for this most awaiting event."

She smiled changing the channel' Naruto has sure become famous and this was his first time in the tournament. He has probably become more famous than any fighter in the tournament will I be able to let him go and say goodbye I may never see him ever again?'

(Time skip: evening)

(At the DOA dome)

A large crowd has gathered at the seats of the large dome. It was sold out meaning that no one was going to miss this wondrous event. Everyone was cheering waiting for the ceremony to commence while the cameras were rolling lots of people from all over the world were watching the event from the televisions in their homes. On the center of the dome was the arena where the competitors fight but for tonight it was going to be different. On the arena stood a large platform with the members of the tournament committee along with the tournament announcer, while on the front of the platform stood three platforms with the numbers one two and three written on the front. The tournament committee who were secretly happy that Donovan was dead because they never like the mad scientist in the first place, they only supported him because he was the one contributing supporting the tournament with his money. They smiled at the crowd waiting eagerly just like them for the ceremony to start.

In the crowd were seated the fighters who have come to watch the ceremony too. Helena was seated with Felipe next to them was Lisa and Tenchi. In another row was Lei Fang and Jan Lee followed by Eliot and Kokoro. In another row was Brad who has bought a new sake bottle and he was happily drinking the alcoholic beverage. Tina was seated next to Hitomi and not too far from those in a corner were standing the ninjas. Kasumi was next to Hayate and Ayane next to him, Sakura was next to Ayane. Zack was in another row with his girlfriend Niki waiting eagerly for Naruto to receive the prize money so the blond can keep his part of the bargain. Tina obviously was avoiding contact with Kasumi since she was her rival and she has developed such a grudged against the kunoichi. Kasumi felt sorry for the blond she considered the blond wrestler her friend but now she didn't want to admit that she was her rival in winning Naruto's affections. Finally the crowd started cheering loudly as they saw the announcer heading to the stand and taking the microphone ready to talk to the raging fans of the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone watching from all around the world it's been a long way since the Dead or Alive 5 tournament began it was truly an amazing competition we witnessed some of the fine martial artists go head to head in fierce battles and they have proved themselves to be truly the best of the best. Match after match we saw how these fighters have advanced until a few remained to clash in the last matches reaching to the final round. Before we proceed with the winning ceremony let's give a big hand to all of the competitors that gave it their all in the tournament there they are!"

The giant plasma screen showed everyone from the group and the crowd went wild cheering for them. The ninjas along with group just stood quiet letting the fans cheered for them in everyone's eyes they were all winners. Kasumi and the girls Kokoro, Hitomi and Lei Fang felt embarrassed making them blush even if they had participated in the past tournament before they still haven't gotten used to the popularity.

The announcer resumed with his speech" now let's begin with the ceremony ladies and gentlemen give a big hand to the top three fighters of the tournament!"

Everyone started cheering wildly while other have rise from their seat cheering to see their favorite fighters. Sasuke appeared in a quick flash while Ryu appeared in a swirl of leaves and suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared at the center of the arena next to the two ninjas. When the smoke everyone from the crowd was in awe at what they were seeing a big orange toad with a dark blue jacket was now standing. Naruto stood on top of his head giving a stance similar to Jiraiya making the crowd cheer loudly for seeing him since he was the champion of the tournament. His act made some of the fighters sweat dropped at him namely Sakura while Kasumi and Tina were smiling at him thinking that his small stunt was cool.

'Leave it to Naruto to make an entrance oh boy' thought Sakura.

'Show off he told me he wasn't going to make a big fuzz for his entrance' thought the frowning Uchiha.

Naruto jumped the toad's head landing safely on the ground giving the victory sign making the crowd cheered for him he smiled looking at the toad" thanks Gamakichi you can go back now."

"No problem Naruto" replied the orange toad as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I just going to enter the arena normally" Sasuke said in a mocking tone repeating the words he told him before the ceremony started.

The blond ninja scratched the back of his head" come on I wanted to enter with style and besides the crowd loved it!"

"Whatever…" he replied paying attention to the ceremony while Ryu remained quiet.

"Let's introduce these strong fighters" the announcer said while the crowd was still cheering" we shall start with third place rank winner give it up to Sasuke!"

The crowd was cheering hearing the Uchiha's name while he sighed feeling a little disappointed that he got third place, he would have preferred second place but since he failed in his match with Ryu by getting disqualified in the semifinal match. He didn't noticed that Ayane was smiling at him to her he was already a winner for being her friend for fighting by her side and for loving her. Sasuke got on the platform with the number three as the announcer was ready to say the next fighter in line.

"The runner up give it up for the super ninja Hayabusa!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the dragon ninja although it was shock to all of them. In the past tournaments Ryu has always been the winner of the tournament however he wasn't bothered or affected that he didn't won this year's tournament. Ryu went to the platform with the number two as the crowd began screaming in excitement waiting to hear the last fighter's name.

"And now ladies and gentlemen boys and girls the moment you've all been waiting for, first place and grand champion of Dead or Alive 5 is Naruto!"

The blond ninja smiled widely as the crowd went wild cheering for him they started chanting and screaming his name proving how much fame and popularity he has received for his big win in the tournament. He went to the platform with the number one written as the three fighters were all in place.

"Once again let's all give a big hand for these three fighters!"

While the crowd along with the rest of the fighters were cheering for them the members of the tournament committee approached the three namely to Naruto. The blond noticed that one of the members we're holding a check which it was obviously the prize money for first place, the announcer took the check and offered it to him.

"Naruto on behalf of everyone from the tournament committee for your outstanding performance and win we offered you the total sum of ten million ryou."

"Thanks….um what's your name?" Naruto wanted to know since he had no idea ever since the tournament began.

"Just call me DJ" he replied with a smile.

"Right DJ!"

"Congratulations Naruto let's give a big cheer to the champion!"

The crowd was still cheering for the blond ninja for his victory while he was smiling waving at them. Sasuke only chuckle at the sight he was no longer disappointed that he got third place his best friend deserves the win more than him. To think that he was once the stronger one and cool one with a lot of popularity and Naruto was the dead last that couldn't even performed a simple clone jutsu. Now he has become very strong and beat one of the strongest ninjas he has ever know the dragon ninja Ryu he has made a big achievement something he couldn't do. Up in the stands the rest of the group with a smile happy for his triumph especially Kasumi and Tina he has done a good job reaching so far. Among them Zack was the happiest as well as Niki he was finally going to receive the money he needs to bring his island back from the bottom of the ocean again. Naruto was still waving at them smiling as the crowd were now chanting his name tonight he has made history in the making and his name will be recorded in the history of the Dead or Alive tournament.

(Time skip)

(Location: first national bank of Tokyo)

Naruto has changed his check the bank was closed but it was all thanks to Felipe who has a friend who works in the bank of Tokyo. His friend owed him so he decided to open the bank to make the check transfer so the blond ninja was very lucky. The whole group was outside of the bank they were now ready to say their goodbyes since the tournament was over as well as the mission to stop Donovan. Some of the fighters weren't happy with the idea of leaving like Hitomi with saying goodbye to Hayate, Tina with Naruto as well as Sasuke with Ayame and Sakura with Ryu. Felipe was going to spend some time with Helena before leaving the same with Tenchi with Lisa. Lei Fang also had plans with Jan Lee she wasn't going to let him go so easily after finally being acknowledged by him and accepted her feelings. Naruto was happy after all Kasumi was coming with him to Konoha so he wasn't going to say goodbye to her. If there was one person in the group who was very happy or thrilled is none other than Zack along with his girlfriend Niki. The Mua Thai fighter had a big smile on his face while holding a bag full of the money which was the share from Naruto's prize money. The blond had promised him to give him his share of the money if he wins the tournament in order to bring his island back from the bottom of the ocean. He was very grateful to the blond and of course he was planning in fulfilling his end of the bargain eventually.

"Yes!" cried the happy Zack" Niki we did it we finally have the money!"

"That's great we really needed it thank you very much Naruto" replied Niki.

"No problem I'm always happy to help others in need."

"Don't worry buddy" Zack said" Naruto I will fulfill my end of the bargain you will see man!"

The group was puzzled by his comment while Sakura and Sasuke were staring at their blond teammate with suspicious since it wasn't like him to help other people and expect something in return.

"What end of the bargain?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan really" Naruto gave his fox grin while he was dying to go to Zack's island and witness the bikini babes' paradise.

"But anyway we really have to get going we have ways to go before we reach our destination thanks again Naruto" Zack said.

"We will see you again" Niki said.

The group saw them leaving rather quickly like they couldn't wait to see their goodbyes but it was a very quick goodbye coming from Zack.

"There they go" Tenchi said watching them leave.

"He seems to be in a hurry doesn't he?" Hitomi said.

"I guess I think I had a pretty good idea what he's planning to do with that money you have him Naruto" Lisa said smiling thinking of his island.

"Hey I just realized something" Sakura said noticing that there was someone in the group missing" where's Christie?"

"You're right she did left after Donovan's mansion exploded" Felipe said.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care" replied Helena still holding a grudge of anger towards the silver haired assassin

"She probably left on another assignment already" Lisa said.

"Oh that's right!" Naruto said taking a couple of packs of money from his winning prize money bag" I almost forgot Eliot here take this."

"What why are you giving me this Naruto?!" Eliot replied shocked to see that the money was for him.

"It's for you. You are taking care of your teacher's granddaughter right? I just think it's appropriate that you have money to take care of her I'm sure your mom won't argue."

The blond teen smiled trying not to cry because of the kindhearted act from the blond ninja" thank you Naruto this means a lot to me."

"Take care of her she needs you right now" Naruto smiled.

"Yes you're absolutely right it's the least I can do for Gen Fu sensei" replied the teen.

"Mei Lin is already in good hands" Kokoro said taking her boyfriend's hand.

Eliot took the money from Naruto while smiling before Brand put a hand on his shoulder as a friendly gesture" congratulations Eliot Gen Fu would be proud of you."

"Thanks Brad."

"This year's tournament was really interesting and probably the best ever" Lei Fang said.

"I agree we meet more rivals who are worthy to fight it proves that it never ends to find a strong opponent" Jan Lee replied.

"Speaking like a true fighter" Sasuke said with a grin.

'I bet bushy brows would love to fight Jan Lee' thought Naruto.

"The most important thing about the tournament is that we meet new friends and this experience helped us grow closer together" Hitomi said.

"I couldn't have said better myself" Lisa replied.

"I agree I never thought I would meet such good friends and opponents too" Tenchi said.

"The same goes with me this tournament was the best!" Naruto said.

"This year's tournament taught us a lot at least for me that I found someone who can make a difference in making people believe in hope. I believe I speak for everyone that we have Naruto to thank for being a true friend."

Naruto blushed from the compliment while everyone smiled at him. Tina and Kasumi were smiling the most and Ayane had an approval expression.

The blond ninja scratched the back of his head" come on Helena-san it's not that big of a deal…"

"I beg to differ but you have done a lot not just for me but everyone here. You helped Eliot, Kasumi, Zack, Hayate or am I wrong?" she gazed at the ninja leader who only stood quiet.

"Yeah Naruto-san you have become a true friend" Hitomi said.

"You're the kind of person who will do everything to help those in need" Lei Fang said.

"You have proven yourself to be a powerful fighter and an even worthy companion" Jan Lee said remembering his fight against Ryu from the final round.

"You're special Naruto" Eliot replied.

"Someone to always rely on" Kokoro said.

"You're a fun person to hang with" Brad said.

"I personally think you're the best friend anyone could have" Tenchi said.

"I will agree with what everyone said" Lisa said.

"Even if you're a bit dumb you are a cool person" Felipe said with a grin.

Sasuke and Sakura gazed at their blond teammate seeing that he bright red from embarrassment from all of the compliments he was receiving. At the same time it was heartwarming that will make him cry. He never noticed that Tina was looking at him like she wanted to say something to him but she remained quiet.

"It's time for me to leave" Hayate said while Ayane nodded.

"I guess this is it" Naruto said.

"The mission has been done its time for us to part ways from here" Ryu said before he cast a gaze to Sakura who was looking at him her jade eyes were reflecting some sorrow, no doubt she was going to miss him dearly.

"Don't get so down your debt has to be pay" Ayane replied.

"That's right as I promised I will accept the alliance with Konoha. I will be there in the leaf village to speak to the Hokage so inform her of my arrival when you return" Hayate replied.

"We'll do" Sasuke said.

"It's not really goodbye we'll see each other again" Sakura said with a smile.

Hayate nodded while he noticed HItomi staring at him her expression says it all but the brunette just smiled at him happy that she was still his friend that she was still in his life. With another word said from the ninjas they all vanished without a trace leaving the Konoha ninjas with the remaining group from the tournament. It was already hard for the members of team seven already they have recently left and they were now missing them. In this case it was Sasuke and Sakura who were feeling lonely not having the ninjas that have won their affections it was already taking a toll on them.

"We'll we better get going thank you Naruto for everything" Lisa said.

"We should be thanking you Lisa you helped us on the infiltration to the DOATEC facility" Sakura replied.

"No problem it was my way of putting my past behind me."

"Farewell I hope we can meet again" Tenchi replied before they left.

"Thank you for everything Naruto" Helena said with a smile.

"Hasta luego" Felipe said as they left together.

"Thanks for the fight" Jan Lee said to Sasuke as Lei Fang left him.

"Bye everyone!" she replied.

"Come on Eliot I promised Hitomi to take her to this department store with the best clothes ever" Kokoro said as Hitomi started walking with them.

"All right but I have to be careful I am holding a bag full of money" replied the teen.

"Goodbye guys!" Hitomi said before leaving with them.

"I still have to check the best bar in Tokyo they say it offers the best drinks. But no sake or liquor will be better than Genra" Brad said as he walked away.

And so everyone has left taking their own paths since the tournament was over. The three leaf ninjas were hoping that they see them again it was always hard to say goodbye to friends. They realized that Tina was the only one left from the group it seems she has been waiting for everyone to leave so she can say goodbye to them especially Naruto.

"Tina-chan?" Naruto said looking at the blond bombshell.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"It's all right we'll wait for you just don't take too long" Sasuke said.

"Right"

(Time skip)

(Tokyo Tower)

Naruto never thought that they will go to the same place where Tina confessed her love to him which he considered it ironic. He gazed at the gorgeous blond who hasn't said a word yet but she was rather looking at the night sky gazing at the stars. It made him wonder if she was trying to tell him something by taking to the place where she told him I love you even if it was killing him inside that he couldn't go through with it and tell her goodbye to her. Or perhaps she was expecting that he will tell her his answer in accepting her feelings before he leaves her life probably forever. It didn't matter Naruto hated saying goodbye to anyone especially to people who have become close friends with.

"Tina-chan?"

"I guess this is it" she replied with a smile" it's time for you to go. We sure had lots of fun together didn't we Naruto?"

The blond smiled at her" you bet I really had a lot of fun with you even if you beat me in every video game."

The blond bombshell laughed" maybe you should practice more to avoid getting beaten so badly by me."

"I do have a Wii I will train hard so that you can't beat me believe it!"

"A Wii is not good."

"What do you mean what's wrong with having a Wii?"

She laughed again gazing at the sky before she calmed down" you know Helena forgot to mention you also changed my life Naruto. Because of you my relationship with daddy has been finally fixed and we don't have any trouble communicating. It's like he has seen me in a different light he has come to terms that I don't need protection and has acknowledged that I'm an independent person and you know what he's proud of me. He's also grateful to you Naruto he hasn't said anything but I know him well enough that he's happy someone has set him straight the right way."

Naruto smiled remembering how Bass used to be very over protective of his daughter when she was an adult and could take care of herself" he just worried himself because of you and he only wanted what was right for his daughter just like any other father would."

"But you made him see the truth and he still cares for me he also wanted me to tell you thank you that you made him see how great I have become. I owe you for that Naruto."

"You know I will do anything for my friends" replied the blond with his fox grin.

Tina friendly punched him on his shoulder smiling" I know that's why I like you so much."

Naruto erased his smile knowing what she was talking about remembering her confession" Tina-chan….about what you told me my decision I…."

"It's all right Naruto there's no need to say it. I can tell just by looking at you that you have made your decision" she replied trying to sound happy faking a smile remembering how he acted when he thought Kasumi was dead back at the facility.

The blond ninja felt bad but the entire time there was only one person he was thinking about. The kunoichi he has developed strong feelings that he thought he didn't had and maybe he already made his decision after all. He didn't want to hurt her feelings she was important to him and he care for her seeing her cry was the last thing he wanted.

He gently put his hand on her shoulder" I'm sorry Tina-chan…"

"Don't be I'm sorry that I put you in a tight situation it's not your fault you didn't asked for this to happen I just needed to tell you before we say goodbye."

"Tina-chan I…"

The blond wrestler cut him off as she hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his back. She rested her head on his chest feeling his body and warm not wanting this moment to end. Naruto accepted the hug while trying to conform her caressing her short blond hair there was nothing he could do, he was leaving a good friend behind.

Tina was still holding back her tears as she continued holding him" I am so glad I meet someone like you, someone wonderful and kindhearted one of a kind I am truly thankful I meet you Naruto."

"Me too Tina-chan I'm glad I meet you, you're a cool friend I have a feeling we'll meet again."

"I hope you're right" she replied happy to be having him in her arms.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone perfect for you someday."

'I already have…' she thought bitterly.

Naruto sadly broke the hug giving her his trademark fox grin although he felt terrible to be leaving her, as a final act he kissed her forehead pulling her closer" be happy Tina-chan never forget that you're life is important."

"Thank you I know you taught me that."

"It's time for me to go I can't stay here any longer I have to return to my village….goodbye" he said the last word in a whisper before walking out on the blond wrestler.

Naruto never noticed the tear that fell from Tina's cheek watching the blond that has captured her heart" goodbye……Naruto…."

As Naruto reached the other side of the tower he saw his teammates and Kasumi hanging from the railing of the border he gave a big smile knowing that it was time to head back to Konoha.

"Let's get going already we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting any longer for our return" Sasuke said.

"I don't think she's upset she did receive the message Naruto sent her knowing Tsunade-sama she must be relief that were both safe and our mission fulfilled" Sakura replied.

"Granny shouldn't worried too much for us were not little kids anymore I guess it must be her habit worrying for us like were her children" Naruto said before he jumped joining them on the railing.

"I admit I'm a little nervous I have never been to Konoha before" Kasumi said.

"You're going to love the village Kasumi I know you will like it" Sakura smiled at her.

"She's right Kasumi-chan before you know it you will think Konoha as if it was your true home!" Naruto replied.

"I hope you're right" she replied blushing.

Suddenly Naruto took her hand making the kunoichi blushed at his action" Naruto-san."

The blond smiled at her" are you ready to go to Konoha Kasumi-chan?"

She nodded" yes I'm ready."

The four ninjas vanished into the night heading back to their village ending another mission for the members of team seven as well as ending the threat of their greatest enemy the snake sanin Orochimaru.

**To be continued**

**This chapter is finally over and thus this part of the trilogy is down to one last chapter before it ends. I will give details to part 2 of the trilogy at the end of the chapter so look forward to it. I bet you guys must be happy to find out that Naruto chose Kasumi as his girlfriend although I highly doubt that Tina will take no for an answer. I wonder what will happen to Zack and Niki now I hope they can get his island from the bottom of the ocean again and the treaty with Hayate and Konoha. As always review I will see you all next time farewell**.

Next chapter: Alliance: towards a new tomorrow


	40. Alliance: towards a new tomorrow

Chapter 40 Alliance: towards a new tomorrow

**Bold letters inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Gravenimage: hey everyone how you're all doing welcome to another chapter of the ultimate tournament which I'm very happy to say that we have finally reach the end of the line. That's right people this will be the final chapter of part 1 but anyway let' introduce today's guest who will say the disclaimer, here he is the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and ninja of the wind here's Hayate!**

**Hayate appears in a whirlwind of feathers looking his usual serious self.**

**Gravenimage: hi Hayate!**

**Hayate:….**

**Gravenimage (sweat dropped thinking): don't tell me he's going to start acting like Ayane?**

**Hayate: why have you called me?"**

**Gravenimage: what else you're today's guest to say the disclaimers.**

**Hayate: can't you say them yourself?**

**Gravenimage sighing: you don't know nothing haven't you realized throughout the story I have been saying the damn the disclaimers that I eventually got tire of saying them, so I decided that you guys will say them for me.**

**Hayate: you're a pitiful man.**

**Gravenimage: excuse me?**

**Hayate: you should rely on yourself instead of relying on others.**

**Gravenimage: I'm relying on others because I'm the author of the story and I can make all of you do what I say.**

**Hayate looking very unhappy: such as?**

**Gravenimage with an evil look: I can make Hitomi stop liking you and make her like Naruto I will make this story a Naru/Kasu/Hito pairing story.**

**Hayate with a blank expression:…..**

**Gravenimage: but anyway Hayate please say the disclaimer already.**

**Hayate: Gravenimage doesn't own Naruto and Dead or alive because they rightfully belongs to Massashi Kishimoto, Tecmo and Team Ninja a good thing indeed that he doesn't.**

**Gravenimage: thanks Hayate and don't worry I was just kidding about the part of Hitomi liking Naruto nothing personal.**

**Hayate (looking at him with a serious expression)**

**Gravenimage: why so serious at least Ryu has some humor.**

**Hayate: I heard that.**

**Gravenimage: oops I was thinking out loud hehe….anyway everyone enjoys the chapter and keep the reviews coming.**

**Hayate: it's about time you end this part of the trilogy people have been wondering when you will start writing the sequel.**

**Gravenimage pouting: hey I am busy I have a life and I also have other stories to update too.**

**Hayate vanished in whirlwind of feathers.**

**Gravenimage: he's so serious and he looked angry when I mentioned the Hitomi part I better not make him angry again or else….now on with the chapter!**

(Time skip: three days later after the DOA 5 tournament)

(Location: Konoha hidden left village fire country territory)

The village of Konoha was having another regular day to some at least. The merchants were as usual selling their goods while others were running their restaurants and shops. The civilian children were playing their regular games while the women were attending their homes and their children. The ninja population were doing the usual missions assigned by the Hokage while others got prepare for the today. Rumors have spread throughout the village that the new legendary sanins of the leaf have succeeded in their mission in killing the missing nin Orochimaru for good. They were also happy that Naruto won the Dead or Alive tournament becoming the champion a lot of people were celebrating of his victory. Almost the entire population of the village has come to respect the blond ninja a lot for his strength, determination and his will to protect Konoha, however they were still some people who didn't like him and they still saw him as the demon fox. Majority of the ninja have marked this day in their calendars for a reason today was the day of the alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan and its allies. The people of hidden leaf village were finally going to gain new allies to strengthen their forces and benefit the economy of both sides and their politics. It was going to be history with this alliance since the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clan are the strongest ninja clans that don't have a hidden village system which will benefit Konoha a lot.

Tsunade has informed to ANBU as well as jounins and chunins alike that they will be expecting company from their newly allies soon eventually they knew about the treaty for the alliance. Some of the ninjas were looking forward for this event because the Mugen Tenshin clan is a clan who doesn't take lightly when it comes to forming an alliance with another village that it wasn't their friendly allies from the Hayabusa clan. They were in full alert and they were currently waiting for their arrival. Tsunade has also found out about Hayate not wanting to make an alliance until he fought Naruto that he changed his mind and she expected such thing from the blond ninja. He has changed so many minds and hearts from people with his gift it was because of him that they were going to have the alliance. A lot of the ninjas have come to gain a huge respect for Naruto for everything he has done for the village even from the ninjas that used to hate him, they have come to respect him and acknowledged him as one of their own instead of seeing him as the Kyuubi. The village already saw the blond as a hero although most of them didn't know the truth of Naruto being the son of their past hero the Yondaime Hokage. The day had lots of sunshine and it was clear that it was going to be another beautiful day in the hidden leaf village of Konoha.

(Location: village gates south entrance checking station Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Izumo and Kotetsu were doing their usual job at the checking station identifying the people who were visiting the village. Quite frankly both chunins were feeling very bore due to their position they rarely get to do any important missions. They were always in the village doing errands or doing other minority jobs that were irrelevant to their ranks, even as chunins they should at least one decent job that will make them look good as ninjas of Konoha. Some of their jobs consisted of buying the Hokage sake or retrieving documents to the Hokage as well as getting some books for her. Then there was this job as guards of the south gate checking station which it was another boring job, to sum it up Kotetsu and Izumo's life as ninjas it sucks big time. They missed the times when they were part of the team of proctors for the chunin exams but they haven't form part of the team since the last chunin exams three years ago. The two chunins gazed seeing some people passing by who were obviously merchants and peddlers before they went to their paperwork which was hell and so far it was the job they hated the most. Their day could never get any more boring even if they bet the Hokage's allowance that something good and exciting will happen to them.

Izumo sighed as he finished another sheet of paper from his paperwork" Kotetsu what's wrong with this picture?"

The spiky haired chunin with a bandage covering his nose gazed at his partner with a bore expression" what do you mean?"

"I mean what's wrong with us, look at us were doing all kinds of stupid jobs it's so boring. Were probably the only chunins in the village who are getting the dumbest errands?"

"I'll say what's the last time we had a mission was?"

"I can't even remember because it's been that long I wonder what we ever did wrong, I feel like the Hokage is punishing us or something" replied Izumo.

"Were the only ones who are doing these silly jobs we haven't gotten a chance to participate in the chunins exams?"

"Yeah I will give being a proctor than doing these any day of the week."

"We should talk to Hokage-sama about this maybe she can give us other duties or perhaps a mission that will be even better" Kotetsu said.

"I agree we deserve a mission a least it doesn't matter if it's a D rank mission we just want do something else besides sitting her and doing some paperwork."

"This is one of the most important jobs in the village were the ones keeping an eye on who are the people that are visiting the village. It may be boring but it still an important job and Hokage-sama has given us this position because she trusts us."

Izumo nodded with a sigh" you're right but I will like a mission to do something new for a change, doing the same thing every day will make our lives boring. I just don't like being repetitive."

"I hear you but it's a living."

Izumo became quiet when he felt something in the air" hey Kotetsu did you feel that?"

"Feel what I don't feel anything."

"No focus more can't you feel some strong chakra heading here?"

Kotetsu's eyes widened in shock" yeah you're right I can sense some high chakra heading here and judging by the level it's not just one. I think there are three of them."

"We should warn Hokage-sama about this."

Suddenly not too far from their location a whirlwind of leaves, feathers and butterflies appeared revealing three figures emerging from it. The two chunins gasped seeing the new visitors which they were obviously ninjas from their high level of chakra and their teleport jutsu. The three ninjas were none other than Hayate, Ayane and Ryu they were gazing around the village. Hayate was wearing a black armor style ninja uniform with a mask, his double swords strapped on his back he was wearing his father's uniform when he became the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Wearing the armor was a symbol that he's the representative of the ninja clan who will become Konoha's future ally. Ayane wasn't wearing her usual purple kunoichis uniform which it was her favorite due it was made in favorite color. She was wearing a black uniform similar to Hayate but it was more feminine suited for kunoichi, like her half brother she was representing the Haji Mon clan the Mugen Tenshin clan's personal squad that protects them from the shadows and allied clan. Ryu was wearing a black outfit but it wasn't his regular black falcon outfit the designs were different the only difference is that he wasn't wearing a mask like his previous outfit. His dragon sword was strapped on his back as usual the super ninja was present representing his clan also as the leader of the Hayabusa clan the closest allies to the Mugen Tenshin clan.

Izumo and Kotetsu were in awe watching them. Seeing their clothing they already had an idea who they were, ninjas but visitors to their village especially when they recognized the legendary dragon sword strapped on Ryu's back. It was an honor for them to finally gaze at the dragon ninja Ryu Hayabusa since they have heard so much of him from the rumors he was among the strongest ninjas in the world. Now they were beyond happy that their day has become very interesting with seeing the super ninja in person. Their gazes left from Ryu and into the other two ninjas also knowing who they were.

"Izumo they are…" Kotetsu started.

"Yeah it's them they have finally arrived."

"So this is Konoha?" asked Ryu looking at the immense village.

"Never thought I will be coming to this village" Ayane said.

"The rumors are true Konoha is a large village in capacity" Hayate said.

"Our first time visiting the hidden leaf village" Ryu replied.

"More precise first time we are visiting another ninja village that isn't the Hayabusa village, I never expected we will be making an alliance with one of the strongest of the hidden villages" Ayane said.

"Neither have I Ayane but our village is in debt with Konoha thanks to the efforts of the Yondaime and his son we owe this village our lives" Hayate replied.

The lavender haired kunoichi nodded understanding her half brother's point. It was because of Minato that their village was still alive from the plague that affected the clan years ago. Naruto help them in their cause to stop Donovan and DOATEC and the one who saved Kasumi from her fate as an exile ninja, as well as the one who brought them together as a family. As payment for their kind efforts they will give their alliance to the leaf village, in addition she knew that Hayate was a man who always keeps his word. He gave his word of honor as the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan to become allies with Konoha.

"We should get going then. We can't keep everyone waiting" Ryu said.

Hayate nodded" Ryu is it all right that you came without wearing a mask?"

"Is there something wrong with me not wearing a mask Hayate?" the dragon ninja's expression was puzzle by his comment.

"Never mind…" was his only reply.

Hayate didn't say another word while Ryu was still confused by his comment. There were times when he didn't felt like wearing a ninja mask he wasn't obligated to wear one in the first place. The past leaders of the Hayabusa clan wear masks while others didn't wear one there was no law where it indicate that they have to wear a mask. It all depended in their tastes if they like wearing a mask or if they didn't wanted or felt like it, and Ryu was one of them. Ayane who was next to Hayate didn't say a word either however she had to agree with her half brother that the dragon ninja needed to wear a mask. Like Hayate she knew the reason which Ryu was eventually going to regret later.

'Sometimes master Ryu can be quite dense…'

They started walking towards the entrance of the village before they were eventually met by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Welcome to Konoha!" Izumo said.

"I believe you're the leaders of the Mugen Tenshin clan and the Hayabusa clan here to sign the alliance with our village?" Kotetsu said.

"That is correct I believe were just in time to sign the treaty?" asked Hayate.

"Not at all it's a little early for the ceremony to begin" Izumo replied.

"We can give you an escort to the fire tower where the ceremony will take place if you like?" Kotetsu said.

"That will be all right you two."

Everyone saw as a ninja appeared in a cloud of smoke it was none other than Kakashi he turned to the two chunins" Hokage-sama has ordered me to escort our future allies to the fire tower. No need for you to leave your assigned job for this."

The two chunins nodded before going back to the station and assumed their boring job, they weren't happy since they were expecting to escort the ninja guests to the fire tower. The ninjas however were gazing at the mask jounin with curiosity it seems they were getting an idea of who he was.

'Is that…' Ayane thought.

"You must be Hatake Kakashi the famous sharingan copy ninja" Ryu said.

"Well I don't like to make a big deal about it when it comes to popularity but you're right that will be me" replied the mask jounin.

"We have heard a lot about you Kakashi wielder of the sharingan former ANBU and the son of Hatake Sokumo Konoha's white fang" Hayate replied.

"You all have done your research well I'm not surprise though. I have heard of how good the spy network of the Mugen Tenshin clan is your sources of information are very accurate" Kakashi said.

"We may leave apart and isolated from the five hidden villages but that doesn't mean we don't know anything about them. We are always aware of what's going on in the other ninja villages, we have to stay on guard if an invasion happens" Ayane said.

"We don't trust any village but our brotherly villages in the Hayabusa clan the rest are neutral in our eyes. No need to explain to you about the concept of trust and betrayal?" asked Hayate.

"Yes of course I'm well aware of the topic now please follow me I will take you to the council chambers in the fire tower" Kakashi replied.

The ninjas nodded before they started walking entering the village following the mask jounin into the streets of Konoha.

Ryu noticed the expression on his friend's face and he could tell Ayane has noticed too' Hayate seems to be anxious rather than hostile, I wonder if it's the treaty for the alliance that is causing him to behave like this?'

'Hayate are you really looking forward in making the alliance with Konoha?' thought Ayane' compare to what you told me back at our village'

_Hayate and Ayane were standing outside of the gates of the Mugen Tenshin village. They have geared up and were ready to leave to Konoha to go to sign the alliance treaty with the leaf village. Ayane saw the expression on his face and she could tell that he was bothered no doubt by the alliance. She has known him since they were little and she could always tell by the expression on his face. He wasn't comfortable it was a look of showing uncertainty and she didn't like that, she wanted to see him in full confidence that he wanted to do this by his own free will. Hayate remained quiet he was in deep thought, he gazed at the forest path ahead before looking back at his half sister._

"_Let's go Ayane. Ryu should be waiting for us at the bridge that leads to the Hayabusa village."_

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked to her half brother" once we leave the village there's no turning back."_

"_I have made my decision a long time ago, besides I have given my word to Naruto that I will accept in making the alliance with Konoha. A ninja's word is his bond and it can never be back down from it or he will lose his honor to his clan." _

"_I know about the ninja code of honor but I'm asking you not as the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan but as a person who cares a lot for his village, do you really want to go through with this?"_

_The ninja leader stood quiet for a couple of minutes in deep thought before answering the Haji Mon kunoichi" part of me wants to go through with it and part of me doesn't want to." _

"_You're feeling uneasy about this but it's only natural you feel that way. The Hayabusa clan and Mugen Tenshin clan have been allies for years ever since the foundations of the two villages. But this will be the first time we'll be making a true alliance with another village and not just any ninja village but the strongest of the five hidden villages." _

"_I know about the choice I have made and the consequences it could lead. The alliance will be more benefit for Konoha rather than for us, I could be endangering our village by accepting the alliance." _

"_Then why are you still agreeing in doing this?!" Ayane cried" this alliance might be a mistake even the clan elders as well as the elders of the Haji Mon clan weren't fond of the idea in making an alliance with Konoha!"_

"_You could be right the alliance could be a mistake but aren't you forgetting Ayane?" Hayate gazed back at her with a serious expression" have you forgotten about the deadly plague that hit our village years ago?"_

_The kunoichi's eyes widened in shock remembering that horrible day how could she forget such day it was horrible. She remembered seeing so many people sick coughing so much blood while others were in worst conditions. Men, women even children and infants were sick they were all in the brink of death. She remembered seeing the medics of their village working hard but none of them were able to find a cure or even know about the disease. Her eyes softened remembering the people who saved them from the terrible sickness. _

_Hayate seeing her expression he knew she remembered one of the dark days in the history of their village" who was the person that came and save our village from the plague, who was the person that took his time from ruling over his village to visit another village in which we were neutral with him in politic matters?" _

"_I see where you're going with this. This is all to pay the debt from the Yondaime Hokage for saving the village from that sickness I guess it justifies your cause to make an alliance with Konoha but still…"_

"_I have been thinking for so long why would he take his time to visit another village when his village is not an ally of ours?" Hayate replied" the only thing he would have asked for is getting himself killed for entering a neutral village but I still didn't understand what he was trying to do. Then I started thinking back at his words what he said on that day when he faced my father and the elders."_

_Ayane was gazing at him as he continues with his speech" this is a great power and responsibility I've been given and for a while I have realized that the role of Hokage is more than just to help and protect the leaf village of Konoha but to also those in need outside of my village. The people that can't defend themselves the people they need medicine because they're sick, as long as I'm the Hokage I will not just protect the people of Konoha but the people outside of the village who needs the help and the protection." _

"_He told me that he could tell that I was going to become a strong ninja someday and to always protect my village and the people who are precious to me those words help my spirit grow strong. But the words I will never forget is what he told my father his reason to come and aid our village. I won't stand and watch people die before my eyes I won't let this prestigious clan die by a mere plague, if there's something I can do to help I won't hesitate to do it. I figured ever since that day that's what it takes to be a true leader or to rightfully possess the title of Hokage and I wanted to be just like him."_

"_You want to pay the Yondaime's debt with the alliance then I won't argue with you, it's your choice alone to take as the leader of the clan" replied Ayane with a small smile._

"_It's not just his debt" Hayate started" but I want to pay a debt to his son as well it's because of Naruto that Kasumi is safe from her life as a traitor. He's the reason I didn't took the painful choice in killing her, the elders didn't argue with Kasumi joining Konoha she's no longer an exiled ninja there's no need to go after her anymore and they are most pleased that the scroll of the sky torn blast has been brought back. Naruto opened my eyes to see the truth to how important the bonds of family are to the matter of honor, I owe him that much."_

_The lavender haired kunoichi chuckle at him" you told me back at the tournament that I have change well so have you."_

"_I have change I believe it's for the better…."_

"_All thanks to Naruto. I never thought I would say this to someone but he's amazing, there is a powerful force that goes with his words and they always seem to take effect on people changing them to become better persons I still don't know how he does it?" Ayane replied._

"_He knows the true meaning of the power of words it's his will and determination that makes his words very powerful and inspiring."_

"_I guess you're right if you're that committed to go through with the alliance then I will follow you in your decision like always."_

"_I know I thank you for that Ayane but there's something I would like to discuss with the Hokage and his council" Hayate said._

"_Something else what do you mean?"_

"_I don't like this idea of the alliance" he replied._

"_What are you talking about you just told me that…"_

"_We have wasted enough time Ayane let's get going already."_

_The lavender haired kunoichi wanted to know what her half brother had in mind but she nodded, before both ninjas vanished from sight._

'Just what are you planning Hayate?' thought the kunoichi taking a glance at him looking a bit concern but she didn't show it.

They were walking the streets of the leaf village closely following Kakashi to the meeting place of the treaty for the alliance which it was in the fire tower. However as they walked the streets passing by the villagers they noticed something was wrong and they weren't surprised by the sudden change. Hayate and Ayane noticed it as well as Ryu the super ninja continued his walking ignoring the looks from the women. Almost all of the female population was drooling at Ryu because of his handsome looks most of them were blushing while others got tons of nose bleeds from thinking perverted thoughts about the dragon ninja. Kakashi noticed this and couldn't help but grin knowing that the rumors about Ryu were true when it came down of being a dream come true to every single women and a sex symbol. He had to hold a perverted giggle because of the thought it was the cause for reading so many times Jiraiya's perverted novels. Ryu finally realized why Hayate asked him the question about not wearing a mask.

'Next time I will wear a mask.'

'That Ryu really is a magnet for women if Jiraiya-sama were still alive to see this he'll be writing research for a new itcha Itcha book I really missed him. I just wish he could have written one last book before dying' thought Kakashi with a mental sigh of disappointment.

"Konoha looks so different than our village" Ayane commented out loud.

"I suppose our economy income is rather high it's to be expected. We have lots of trade deals with merchants and food companies" Kakashi replied.

"The economy is one of the reasons to why Konoha is so strong asides from its military power" Ryu said.

"That's true but asides from everything the one important thing that matters to us is make sure that our people are safe and sound. The people of Konoha is the only thing that matter to us over economy or man power this is the difference of how we live in the ninja world" the mask jounin took something from his kunai pouch his famous orange book which was the second volume of the Itcha Itcha paradise series and started reading it.

Hayate nodded in agreement knowing what he was talking about. If there was one thing that the ninjas of Konoha value are friendship over honor their allies meant more than just some code, they fight by their side and gave their lives to protect them if that was the case. He immediately thought of Naruto and the way he always stood up to defend his friends especially his protective nature when it came to his sister Kasumi. Perhaps this was a sign that he should follow their footsteps remembering the Yondaime and his will to help the people around him and those in need. He realized that Ryu and Ayane were staring at Kakashi with some hostility and he saw the cause. As soon as the mask ninja took out his perverted book Ayane fumed getting upset with the fact that he was reading an inappropriate book in front of a woman. The ninja clan leader decided to take matters into his own hands before it goes out of control with a certain kunoichi.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi put down his book looking at Hayate who was giving him a deadly serious expression" is there something wrong?"

"If you value your life I suggest you don't read that book in Ayane's presence."

The mask jounin blinked before he gazed at the lavender haired kunoichi who looked like she was ready to kill him and she looked very upset. Her gaze was enough for Kakashi to put his book away putting it back into his kunai pouch.

"A wise decision" replied Ryu.

"That's more like it" Ayane said not changing her expression from the mask jounin' what a disgusting pervert I can't believe he's the same sharingan Kakashi the copy ninja.'

Kakashi chuckle nervously scratching the back of his head" sorry my bad it has become rather a habit of me to read that book although I finish reading it a long time ago I want to read it again."

He only got the serious gazes from the three ninjas making him look more nervous' tough crowd these guys are the real deal I will keep quiet from now on.'

They continued their walking towards the fire tower without saying another word because they already knew that the famous copy ninja is actually a big time pervert. Hayate however was thinking about something else more precise the alliance he needed to talk about the treaty and he wanted to clear a few things out. The only thing in his mind was to make a few changes to the alliance that will benefit both him and Konoha. His thinking was change thanks to Naruto thinking about others well being before oneself he will pay his debt to his father and the young blond.

'This alliance will be good….or bad depending what course Konoha will take I will see it to the end.'

(Time skip)

(Location: council chambers fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Kakashi with the three ninjas arrived at the council chambers where everyone was waiting for their arrival. Tsunade was standing in the front of the council members round table everyone was present for this important event. The three elder Homura, Hoharu and Danzo were seated in the middle with next to them were the rest of the members. Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akamachi Chouza, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuga Hiashi everyone one of them gave the three ninjas a cordial salute to welcome them they were looking forward for today. On the back of the council table stood the audience benches who were present to witness the event and it was everyone representing the Konoha eleven, some of them was already familiar to the three ninjas. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi were among the crowd along with the members who formed part of the rookie nine. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Iruka, Shizune and Temari who was present as a representative of Konoha's allies the hidden sand village she was also the Kazekage's personal advisor.

The newly allies were happy to see their comrades from Konoha as Kasumi. Hayate and Ayane smiled at the new kunoichi from the leaf who was wearing something different from her usual kunoichi attire. She was wearing a short sleeve with fish net designs on the sleeve, a tight skirt reaching her knees with a pink ribbon strapped on her waist her short sword was strapped on her back as usual. Black sandals with fish nets socks she was also wearing black wristbands with pink lace fingerless gloves. Hayate and Ayane have also noticed the pink Konoha headband strapped on her forehead making her a kunoichi of Konoha. She was smiling happily at her two siblings proving that she was happy being part of the leaf village. Naruto was happy seeing his friends whom he aided them at the infiltration to DOATEC headquarters but it was different to his two teammates. Sasuke just smiled slightly looking at Ayane while Sakura smiling at Ryu. In truth both jounins were lonely in the past three days and they missed their companions, the Uchiha missed his girlfriend and Sakura missed her close friend the super ninja. Right now they stood quiet along with the rest of the Konoha group watching the event who was about to begin.

The three ninjas walked towards the council table facing the Hokage and the Konoha council ready to discuss the treaty for the alliance. The three ninjas gazed at the members of the council they already the Hokage Tsunade was trustworthy just by looking at her, in addition that Naruto and his teammates had a big loyalty towards the slug sanin. They saw some of the members of the council looked trustworthy but there were other who was suspicious and they couldn't be trusted. Hayate was quick to see that the elders were the ones who didn't looked like trusted allies he could tell just by looking into their eyes. Ever since he was little he could tell which people were trustworthy and who weren't it's like a special gift he had when he first met Naruto he knew that the blond could be trusted and the kind of person to put your faith in. But he the one person he didn't trusted at all and who he has already forged some hostility and hatred was to the third elder who resemble a mummy Danzo. He knew that this man didn't have any good intention it was enough to change his mind about the alliance with Konoha. That's why he was going to put his plan about the treaty in action there were people not to be trusted their actions could have fatal consequences to his own village and allies.

Ryu and Ayane were aware of the situation knowing the look on Hayate's face. It was the same look he will give when judging them and they knew he didn't trusted the elders, at least Danzo. Ayane was now concern seeing her half brother's expression could mean that he will think otherwise in agreeing to the alliance. He might refuse causing an uproar among the Konoha council which might lead into a fight but she knew that it was suicide fighting so many ninjas in their own village. They will only be asking for their own deaths even they knew when it was hopeless to fight so she stood quiet and waited how things were going to turn out. Ryu was quiet waiting for the council's to begin the ceremony but he was expecting what would Hayate will say knowing that he didn't trusted the three elders in the council, refusing the alliance was to be expected from the Mugen Tenshin clan leader.

Tsunade addressed the ninjas" welcome to Konoha please introduce yourselves before we commence with the treaty signing!"

"I am Hayate leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan."

"I am Ayane soon to be leader of Haji Mon clan allies of the Mugen Tenshin clan."

"I am Ryu Hayabusa leader of the Hayabusa clan allies of the Mugen Tenshin clan."

Tsunade nodded" very well members of the council you may take your seats so we can begin with the singing for the alliance."

Everyone took their seats while Ryu noticed that he was being watched by the audience. Just like the women in the village every single kunoichi in the chamber were basically drooling at him. Everyone from Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were going gaga over the super ninja's good looks. Sakura was the only one unfazed but that's because she was holding her anger and she was trying to stop herself from beating the crap out of her fellow kunoichis due to her jealousy. Seeing how they were blushing and the possibility that they were having perverted thoughts with the dragon ninja was enough to make her exploded with jealousy like a volcano ready to erupt. Ryu ignored the audience and only pay attention to the Hokage and the council.

"Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin clan and his allies me and the council of Konoha have come to accept to make an alliance with your clan and your allies. Since you have accepted to make the alliance shall we proceed with singing the treaty?" replied the slug sanin.

"Before we do that" Hayate said getting the attention of everyone in the room" I would like to know the reason for this alliance, I believe I have the right to know your intentions with making this alliance."

"What reason would there be to have an alliance with another ninja village?" asked the elder Homura.

"There are lots of reasons to have an alliance war are one of the main reasons" replied the clan leader.

The council stood quiet along with the audience. Naruto was in deep thought hearing Hayate's words it's the same thing he told him back at the tournament. Not that he questioned Tsunade's reasons to have an alliance but he trusted her enough to believe in what she was doing. The only thing he was concerned about was Hayate's intentions seeing the expression on his face which it was serious with some anger; he remembered that he promised him that he will accept making the alliance with Konoha.

'Hayate….what's going on are you going to back out on your promise?'

"Will you tell me your reasons to make an alliance with my clan I believe military power is the most obvious reason?" asked Hayate.

"You're asking for a reason for the alliance when you're already here you're a little late for that" Danzo said.

"You should have asked for the ones who gave you the message the decision is done it you can't back down now" Kohaku said.

"So you're refusing to tell me your intentions I'd rather hear the explanation from the people who made decisions and pass the laws of Konoha to be more fitting?" Hayate replied.

"We have the right to tell him there's no harm in keeping in it under wraps" Shikaku said.

Tsunade nodded" that is correct we will be having you as our allies so it's not right to keep secrets between us. You're right the reason for an alliance is war but not what you think we need allies' ninjas who will fight for our cause. In the ninja world war is inevitable in order to prevent those wars we prepare ourselves for it we gathering what forces we have."

Hayate was listening with Ryu and Ayane quietly and so war they didn't like what they were hearing. Things have gotten complicated and Hayate was thinking that perhaps he made a mistake in accepting the alliance with Konoha he was having second thoughts by now. The members of the council were in deep thought while Tsunade face the group resuming with her speech.

"There are many threats in this world and we have to make sure this threat doesn't become too strong to fulfill their own ambitions. We believe a future war may fall upon us and it's better to be prepare and ready for it and we may need all the help we can get and wants to share our purpose in bringing order in the five country protect this world from danger isn't that what we all believe in?"

The members of the rookie stood quiet listening while others were in deep thought. Naruto was one of those people he knew who she was talking about the criminal organization who has been hunting down the demon containers like himself. Akatsuki hasn't been heard off since three years ago with the death of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, the remaining members have suddenly vanished and they haven't found nothing on the organization ever since. He had a score to settle with the organization especially with the one who killed his teacher Jiraiya remembering what Fukasaku told him. Jiraiya's murder was the wielder of the legendary dojutsu the rinnegan the eyes that legends said that belonged to the sage of the six paths the founder of the ninja world whose teachings have birth to ninjutsu and the rest of the ninja skills. He sworn under the toad sanin's name that he was going to avenge him and take down that man the one who calls himself Pain.

"You want us to be your allies in order to invade the other ninja nations?" Ryu said.

"No that's not how Konoha do things we believe in helping each other as well as helping our allies from any threat to all of us and that threatens the five countries. Perhaps you don't believe our intentions."

"Were not fond with making alliances with other villages" Ayane replied.

"Yes we are well aware of that and yet you're here I will guess it was because Naruto changed your mind?" the slug sanin said.

"I gave my word that I will accept the alliance my clan has a debt to pay to leaf village thanks to the efforts of the Yondaime. He was the one who made me realize how important is the role of a leader to protect his village and what to believe in."

"I know Hayate I remembered you when you were just a child. How highly you looked at Minato when you saw the kind of person he was, he was Hokage for a reason because of what he believed in and protecting his village and everyone around him was his job. He was too kindhearted that he even went to other villages to help the people in need you already know that don't you?" Tsunade smiled.

Hayate stood quiet before looking around the room looking at the council members and the audience, he gave a glance to Naruto before looking back at the council" I have made my decision like I said before I accept the alliance with your village."

"Well since that has been decided how about we get to sing the treaty?" Hiashi said.

"I agree let's welcome our new allies" inoichi said.

"However…." Hayate said getting the attention of everyone in the room again" I have something else in mind for a treaty than the one you have originally planned."

Tsunade and the council members got confused by his comment. The audience was also puzzle not knowing what he had in mind. Among the council the elders were the one who didn't like where this was going, they had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Ryu gazed at Hayate who was still giving that look of seriousness he was meaning business it seems he had other plans of his own for the treaty. Ayane was concern about the situation but she trusted her half brother all the way but she was still wandering what he has in mind knowing that he didn't trusted some of the members in the council.

Tsunade was puzzle by his comment" what do you mean?"

"I will make a treaty with you but it will be different from the one you originally made."

"A different treaty" Danzo said not liking how this was turning out.

"We will like to see the document for the treaty?" Ryu said.

"Certainly" Tsunade replied taking the document from Homura's hands handing it over to Hayate.

The clan leader read carefully the official sheet before looking back at them" just as I thought as expected this treaty is to have an alliance with the village of Konoha."

"So what's your point that's what this alliance is all about?" Shikaku said.

"Perhaps however my treaty doesn't include the hidden leaf village."

"What are you saying?" asked Hiashi sounding upset with his comment.

"You have second thoughts in making an alliance with us I believe it's a little too late to go back on your decision" Koharu said.

"No second thoughts I have made my decision in accepting an alliance but like I said it won't be with Konoha but with an individual. Actually that individual is right here in this room, from this day on I will pledge my allegiance to Namikaze Naruto!"

"What?!" Danzo said enraged while Homura and Koharu were shocked along with the other members of the council.

"What me?!" Naruto said in great shock while the rookies were in shock too.

"A treaty with Naruto?" Sasuke said.

Ayane gazed at her half brother shocked but shortly, she gave a small smile' so this is what you had in mind all along Hayate.'

'Not a bad plan Hayate some of these council members are not to be trusted. It's better to make the alliance with the son of the Yondaime, Naruto is the one who has gained are full trust and support' Ryu thought.

Everyone was technically shocked about the sudden revelation from Hayate they weren't expecting such request from the clan leader. However Tsunade was the only one who wasn't shocked she couldn't help but give a big grin at Hayate's plan. She figured he didn't trusted the elders or Danzo for the matter making an alliance with the village was risky and untrusting for him, so it was better to make the alliance with the one person from Konoha whom he trusted the most. It wasn't long before the council members started murmuring between themselves and the atmosphere change a little things weren't going their way.

'What a clever way of thinking. Making an alliance with Naruto is more benefit for him, me and the village than having it under control of the council especially from those old farts' Tsunade thought still having a grin on her face.

"That's out of the question" Homura said.

"Is there a problem with my request to make my treaty?" Hayate said.

"That's not what we agreed on" Homura replied.

"That's correct this alliance is supposed to be with Konoha" Koharu said.

"An alliance is made with villages that have gained our trust. Namikaze Naruto is the only one from Konoha who has earned our trust he's the one Hayate has chosen to make the alliance with" Ryu replied.

"When it comes to me and the Mugen Tenshin clan to make alliance is that I trust that individual and village with our very lives, I apologize but I don't trust Konoha but I trust Naruto I will lay my sword and my life for his sake."

"It's your choice whether you want to accept his treaty or not but we won't be accepting yours take it or leave it, if you don't accept we will leave and that's the end of that" Ayane said.

"I don't see a problem with it" Shikaku said.

"I agree this treaty won't affect us at all" Inoichi said.

"An alliance with Naruto I don't see anything wrong" Chouza said.

"This alliance is fine Konoha will have more allies" Hiashi replied.

"I don't see anything wrong with this treaty" Shibi said.

"I agree they believe in Naruto as well as us so this alliance won't affect the village" Tsume said.

"Fine do as you like" Homura said.

"No comment" Kohaku said.

Danzo stood quiet he wasn't happy in the least with the outcome of the treaty. He was upset but there was nothing he could do since everyone from the council has agreed on Hayate's treaty, it was clearly going against on whatever he had in mind. Tsunade was smiling but she was grinning mentally seeing the mummified face of Danzo twitched in anger she knew he wasn't happy and she was enjoying this moment a lot. She knew he has lost the chance to have control of their new allies to use for his own benefit instead of the village's benefit. She turned her gaze to the audience at Naruto who was still shocked because of Hayate's decision he was never expecting something like this.

She smiled at the blond" everyone has agreed on Hayate's treaty I guess it's fair if we ask Naruto his opinion on the matter."

Naruto nodded leaving the seats of the audience as he walked straight to the three ninjas, meeting Tsunade and the council. He gazed at the three ninjas to his surprise they gave him an approved smile showing to him that they approve Hayate's treaty with him. He turned around to see his teammates Sasuke, Sakura, Kasumi smiling at him and the rookies were smiling too it seems they also approve the treaty too. Just like the members of the rookie nine Hayate, Ryu and Ayane trusted him and wanted to follow him as an ally and friend. He looked back at Tsunade and the council members and they were smiling with exception of the three elders they were approving the idea except Danzo who remain quiet feeling upset with the decision.

"Well Naruto what do you say?" asked the slug sanin.

"I…I don't know I wasn't expecting any of this" replied the blond.

Hayate put his hand on his shoulder" Naruto I Hayate leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you. You can count on my clan that we will aid you in any battle."

"The Haji Mon clan always follows the decision of the Mugen Tenshin clan so as future leader of the Haji Mon I will also pledge my loyalty and allegiance. The Haji Mon will also support you I am glad to have you as an ally" Ayane said.

"The Hayabusa clan will also support you as allies of the Mugen Tenshin clan. I Ryu Hayabusa pledge my loyalty and trust in you friend."

By now Naruto was blushing from the embarrassment while scratching the back of his head it was all so sudden" guys….I really don't know what to say…."

"Just say that you accept their pledges dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckle" right I will accept your pledges but I want you guys to fight by my side as my friends."

"Figures you will say that" replied Ayane with a smirk.

"Then we will aid you as your friends" Hayate said.

"It shall be done" Ryu said.

Hayate extended his hand and Naruto took it in a firm hand shake making the alliance official. Everyone watched as a new day has begun on Konoha gaining new allies that will surely help them in the future or defend them when war approaches.

"We should make a new document for this new alliance" Homura said.

"That won't be necessary a handshake is enough but it will be written down as today that the alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan has become official" Tsunade replied.

"Is this alliance safe Tsuande?" Danzo finally asked in a stern tone.

"It is I like it more that the regular one. This alliance suggested by Hayate ensures Naruto being the one in charge of the alliance with our new allies and since we know how loyal he is to Konoha the Mugen Tenshin clan will remain loyal to the village as well."

The mummified man didn't said another word he kept his face hidden from emotion while on the inside he was truly displease with this new alliance. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind or plan of his plan for the matter he didn't noticed that Tsunade was grinning at him in amusement.

'I bet you're pissed because of Naruto being the one person keeping the alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan intact. If Naruto is in any kind of danger then they will be the ones taking action to protect him I know I can count on our new friends' thought the slug sanin as she started thinking about Akatsuki.

"Well if there isn't anything more to discuss then this council meeting is over" Tsunade said.

The members of the council got up from their seat and one by one they started leaving the council chambers. Soon the lasts to leave were the three elders Homura and Koharu didn't looked displeased but it was Danzo who left with an unhappy expression. Tsunade and everyone else went to Naruto and their new allies who were glad to have new comrades.

"Congratulations Naruto" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thanks granny…" he replied with his fox grin.

"I can't thank you enough to welcome all of you for accepting to become Naruto's allies to help Konoha" replied the slug sanin.

"I'm just repaying my debt" Hayate said.

"And for that we thank you" replied the blond Hokage.

"I'm glad to meet you I'm Temari representative of Konoha's allies Suna the hidden sand village" the sand kunoichi replied.

"We have heard from Suna as well as Konoha were grateful" Ayane said.

"Were always happy to have new allies joining us even if the whole process to make an alliance is troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Acting all lazy as always why am I not surprise?" Temari said with a frown looking at the Nara.

"Whatever…." he replied in his usual lazy tone.

"Hayate-san, Ayane-san and Ryu-san we welcome you to Konoha as our new allies we will show you our youthfulness!" Gai shouted.

"Yes Gai sensei with new allies our flame of youth will burn brighter than ever!" Lee said with his flame of youth burning being reflected in his eyes.

Hayate and Ryu stood quiet not knowing what to say while Ayane sweat dropped at their appearance and their way of talking.

'How lame their haircut, those insane large eyebrows and their clothing, are they ninjas they look so ridiculous Konoha really have some freaks in their rankings.'

Tenten chuckle at them waving her hand" please ignore them they always act like that."

"They are always acting like they have their adrenaline running" Neji said.

"Welcome aboard" Kiba said while Akamaru barked.

"I'm very honor to meet you all" Hinata said with a bow.

"I'm always glad to meet new comrades" Shino said.

"Well now that we got the welcome committee out of the way Hayate, Ryu and Ayane I will like to have a word with you in private in my office. Naruto, Sasuke you two are coming too" Tsunade said.

The three ninjas looked at each other although they had an idea what she wanted to talk about with them. The two leaf ninjas nodded leaving with the chamber with the three ninjas following Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura watched them leave there was no need to be present in the conversation knowing her teacher they will talk about their enemy and primary concern. She was hoping that her teacher's prediction doesn't come true about a future war that will threat the five countries and the rest of the world. Aside from that she has also told her about the sword Muramasa gave her and the mysterious power it holds, the fact that the power was similar to her was enough to raise suspicion about the weapon's origin.

(Location: somewhere underground below Konoha)

Danzo was walking the dark halls of ROOT headquarters with an impassive pace. He wasn't happy with how the whole alliance went it wasn't going his favor so far. He needed allies to make Konoha into the strongest hidden village there is and make sure no one poses a threat to the leaf eliminate all threat was his vision. But in order for him to gain control over the village's military power was getting the one thing he has been trying to gain for so many years. He failed in achieving it once when he fought against Sandaime which caused him his right arm and so far to this very day he hasn't achieve it yet. The position of Hokage which he felt he was getting closer to it with some bumps coming along the way as he reaches the path to his goal. He didn't mind ed the bumpy path life is full of obstacles one must face and overcome and that was exactly what he was doing. However things were starting to get complicated and he didn't like how things were turning out, if it continue he will have to take drastic measures and it was about the blond jounin Uzumaki Naruto or Namikaze Naruto. Reaching the middle of the dark hallway he was met by one of his ROOT members who bow welcoming his return.

"Danzo-sama how did the treaty went?"

"Not exactly what I was hoping for but in the end we have new allies. The Mugen Tenshin clan isn't exactly siding with the village but rather with the nine tails Uzumaki Naruto."

"Did something happen?"

"It seems the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan has become into another one of the Uzumaki's friends and he has sworn his loyalty and his clan to him. He has made a new treaty that the alliance lies with the Uzumaki rather than Konoha itself, the Mugen Tenshin clan and its allies are all loyal to the jinchurikki just like everyone in the village."

"I see it has become hard for you Danzo-sama your plans have been put to a stop" replied the ROOT member.

"Not a complete stop I can have what I want as long as I plan my cards right all in due time. However I am worry with Uzumaki Naruto even if he's a jinchurikki he has gained a lot of trust and support from the village and he has a lot of allies backing him up. I'm afraid if this keeps up he will gain more power that even the Hokage although he will follow Tsunade's rule until the end. It gets complicated now that the Mugen Tenshin clan has allied themselves with him we have in our hands a weapon that has become powerful in strength and in the public view."

"What will you do now Danzo-sama?"

"Nothing waiting is the best resource I have I won't be becoming Hokage any day soon with Tsunade still standing knowing her when she decides to retire she will nominate Uzumaki to become the Rokudaime that's something I can't let it happen. With the village approval as well as the council no doubt he will be accepted in the position gaining complete leadership and absolute control over Konoha. My only chance is to find a way to have control over him, treating him as a weapon is out of the question now that the village has accepted him as a human being."

"But still they are still people in the village that sees him as the demon fox."

"Perhaps but those people are just a minority and they don't hold any power, they're just civilians. What will be the best strategy to control a human being who has gained a lot of power?"

With that question asked and unanswered Danzo resumed his walking in the dark hall way as the ROOT member vanished. The old war hawk continued to walk pondering trying to find the answer to his question with the hopes that his ambition will someday become a reality.

(Location: Hokage office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade stood on her desk with Shizune standing next to her. Naruto and Sasuke were in front of the desk with Hayate, Ryu and Ayane next to them. The blond Hokage decided to talk with their new allies about the current situation with their enemies among other topics.

"Hayate I thank you that you made the choice in making an alliance with Naruto and not with the village in general" Tsunade said.

"Why would you say that granny?" asked the confused Naruto.

"It was necessary I don't trust some of the members from your council" replied Hayate.

"Danzo I know I don't like him nor I trust him. Homura and Koharu are two old bags I don't like them but they can be trusted at a level since they are always worrying about the safety of the village. But nevertheless you did the right thing choosing Naruto over the village."

"We will like to know the reason you called us to talk in private?" Ryu said.

"Yes now that you're our allies it's best that you know. Have any of you heard of Akatsuki before?"

"Akatsuki?" asked Ayane.

"I have heard about them" Ryu replied" they are a criminal organization compose of S rank missing nins each of them are missing nins from different villages. However I also heard that most Akatsuki members have been killed during battle."

"That is correct most of them have been taken out by our ninjas all because of their plan to capture jinchurikkis and extract the Bijuus from their bodies. We still don't know what do they want with the Bijuus but we know is nothing good when it concerns something as powerful as them" replied the slug sanin.

"They are after Naruto?" Ayane said gazing at the blond.

"Yes as a jincurikki he's a target for Akatsuki" replied the slug sanin.

"Hey granny I'm not the same weakling I was before I have been through a lot of hard training to be prepare for them" Naruto said seriously thinking about Pain.

"No but you're still the same loudmouth dobe as always" Sasuke said with a grin which Ayane give a smile for his comment thinking it was funny.

"What was that teme?!" yelled the blond.

"Enough Naruto now don't think I don't believe in your strength or abilities because I do. You prove your point when you won the Dead or Alive tournament but it's necessary that we make an attack plan to face the remaining members of Akatsuki."

"Any ideas how many members of Akatsuki remain?" asked Hayate.

"Tsunade-sama how about giving them the data book Kabuto gave us?" Shizune said.

"That's a great idea Shizune" she reached out to one of the drawers of her desk before taking a book handing it to the clan leader" here this book contains information on Akatsuki members most of them shown are already dead. However we can tell that they are three remaining members of Akatsuki alive and active including the leader of the organization."

Hayate opened the book reading the information along with pictures of the members of Akatsuki. Ryu and Ayane took a look too seeing their face while reading their information. They read about Hoshigaki Kisame from hidden mist, Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi, Sasori of the sands from hidden sand, Deidara the terrorist bomber from hidden stone, Kakuzu from hidden waterfall, Hidan the immortal from hidden rain. Their eyes were fixed on a member who looked like he was half man half plant with the shape of a fly Venus trap his profile says that his name is Zetsu. There were also two blank spaces where it said leader and a blank space not knowing the name of the other second unnamed member.

"This is an impressive list" Ryu said gazing at the book.

"They don't look like ordinary ninjas" Ayane said looking at Itachi's picture her eyes traveled to her boyfriend who was quiet but on the inside he was feeling disturbed hearing the criminal organization.

"They weren't ordinary ninjas some of them were considered very strong others were immortal" Sasuke said thinking about Itachi.

"What about the ones that doesn't have a picture?" asked Hayate.

"We don't know much about those two I'm afraid" replied Tsunade" but one of them is the leader of the organization long ago Jiraiya found the location of the Akatsuki leader at the hidden rain village before his death at the hands of the leader. But ever since then we have send infiltration teams to hidden rain but they didn't found anything. It seems the leader and remaining members left rain we don't know where."

"So they could be hiding since they are low on man power?" Ryu said.

"Yes that's what we believe I'm always sending ANBU to search any place that brings even the slightest suspicion but so far they haven't succeeded with the search" replied the slug sanin.

"There is nothing to worry about we will watch over Naruto Akatsuki won't be taking him as long as we're here" Hayate said.

"Hey you guys I'm strong I think I can take care of myself I mean I even beat Ryu in the tournament" Naruto said with a small pout.

"He does have a point" Ryu replied remembering his fight with the blond jounin at the final match of the tournament.

"Still that doesn't mean you have to get cocky" Ayane said.

"I agree dobe just because you beat the super ninja that doesn't makes you the strongest ninja alive" Sasuke said.

'He is close though' Ryu added mentally.

"But I believe Naruto is right. He has become strong and he has even surpassed his father there's nothing to worry about" Tsunade said smiling at the tall blond.

"As Naruto's allies we will keep a look out for Akatsuki" Hayate.

"Are there any jinchurikkis besides Naruto that haven't been capture yet?" asked Ryu.

"Of the nine only two remains aside from Naruto the host of the eight tails is still safe from being capture by Akatsuki. I doubt they will go after him since they are short on members" replied the blond Hokage.

"So that leaves that they are only two jinchurikki left?" Ayane said.

"Yes but the eight tails is also a strong ninja and he's also the brother of the Raikage he won't go down without a fight."

"I see then everything is well I'm glad you have taken the time to tell us about this Hokage-sama" Hayate said.

"We are thankful for your cooperation but nevertheless I suggest you keep an eye on the elders, especially the one named Danzo" Ryu said.

"Tell me something I don't know" Tsunade smirked.

"Since we have solved that problem what about Kasumi?" asked Hayate.

"There's nothing to worry about Hayate Kasumi-chan is fine granny already made her a chunin!" Naruto said.

"Naruto's right I didn't have a problem solving the matter with the council about you sister becoming a Konoha ninja. Needles to say that she will become a great asset to the village" Tsunade replied.

"Thank you…." Hayate said.

'It's not every day that Hayate will say something like thank you. It proves how much he is thankful for Naruto for saving Kasumi's fate' thought Ayane.

Sasuke gazed at Ayane who was quiet but she gave a small smile. He knew she was happy while they were together during the tournament she told him how much she has come to cherish her family. She has told him how much she cares for both Hayate and Kasumi and they was the people that matters the most to her. Of course he knew she wasn't going to admit it so openly in front of so many people knowing how stubborn she was when it comes to the topic of feelings. Right now the only thing that was bothering him that he will have to say goodbye to her again and he knew he couldn't go through with it. Meaning that he may not see her again for a while since she has become very close to him and he couldn't bear to be apart from her, even if he was stubborn too and won't admit it so openly either he was going to miss her this was why he has come to hate saying goodbye.

(Time skip)

(Location: dango shop village district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The kunoichis decided to take a break after the treaty for the alliance was signed in handshakes by Naruto and Hayate. They were enjoying the sweet dango from one of Konoha's best shops that made the snack while they started conversation. They chose topics about politics of their villages, ninja duties and of course personal topics known as girl talk. Ayane took a bite from her dango although she wasn't fond of sweets she found it good as she was getting to know the rest of the kunoichis from Konoha. Kasumi has already know them in the couple of days she have been staying in the leaf village she got to know everyone and she has come to see them a good friends. Ayane was also feeling the same way just when she met Sakura now as she looks at Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari she knew they were potential candidates to become good friends with her. Even back at her village she didn't met many friend due to the strict environment friendship wasn't shown as much in Konoha. It was always about loyalty and trust anyone who had second thoughts into fighting for her village will become a traitor and it will be executed on the spot. She felt like she has met true friends like the girls from the tournament although she won't admit it that they have become close to her.

They were all wearing civilian clothing except for Kasumi, Ayane and Temari. The sand jounin was wearing her sand headband on her forehead a black mesh shirt with black fingerless gloves. She had a red ribbon strapped on her waist with a short black skirt and fish net knee pads with black sandals. Her large fan was as usual strapped on her back she decided to enjoy what little time she had because it won't be long before she returns to the sand village. It wasn't every day they get the chance to talk with all of their friends since they are always busy with errands and missions. They were enjoying their time together like they were just regular girls; it wasn't long before they brought the topic about guys. Almost all of them were thinking about Ryu as the hottest guy they have ever met with exception of Kasumi and Ayane they were thinking about different guys, in their minds they had the reflection of two special ninjas. To some of the group the topic about boys was first or considered a priority in this case it was Ino while Sakura seemed to be in deep thought thinking about a certain dragon ninja and the fact that soon she will have to say goodbye again. She managed to do it once holding back tears but now she knew she wouldn't be able told hold any tears if she has to say goodbye again to him. Ayane took a quick glance at her and she knew what she was thinking she was in the same boat because of her boyfriend. She was asking herself if she would go through to say goodbye again to the Uchiha.

Ino took another dango before taking a sip of her green tea facing the kunoichis" all right ladies how are you guys in the catching a guy department."

"Oh brother he we go why do you want to know Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Come on were all friends here what's wrong with telling if we have found ourselves a boyfriend that's all" replied the Yamanaka.

"Not me I'm always busy with my training schedule and missions, not enough time for me to catch a boyfriend" Tenten said with a sigh.

"I'm very busy I have my own squad to look after and I'm also the Kazekage's advisor that's enough work for me. The worst of all the paperwork is hell there's much to fill it's really annoying" Temari said.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino said turning to the Hyuga heiress.

"Well I….I am busy as well I haven't thought about having a boyfriend" Hinata took a bite from her dango.

Over the years Hinata has gotten over her timid ways little by little. However they were times she couldn't help it however she did got rid of her insecurity completely gaining some confidence in her abilities. She has become a strong fighter among the gentle fist style becoming a prodigy herself all thanks to her years of hard training. She has come to keep up with her cousin Neji in a sparring match making her as strong as the once proclaimed Hyuga prodigy of the branch family. She has also fought against her younger sister Hanabi who beat her when she was twelve but she managed to beat her in a rematch. Her father was impressed with her progress that he has made her the next candidate to become the head of the clan's main branch since Hanabi was the original candidate. She was pleased with his decision now she could focus on her dream in making the Hyuga clan into a better clan and most important a free clan. She wanted to find a way to get rid of the bird cage seal on the branch members and try to lift away their hatred over the main branch. She has also moved on with her life and slowly her crush on Naruto faded away she has come to terms to accept him as a friend and comrade. Maybe she will find someone special for her someday.

Ino has become into a beautiful kunoichi over the years she has reached the rank of special jounin because of her training. Every once in a while she will help her father at the interrogation division which it wasn't such a hard job she actually like using her family clan jutsu on the field of interrogation. Her life was good she just wish she had a little more excitement in her life to spice it up a bit, sometimes it will get boring just as her love life. Tenten was also a special jounin looking forward to become a jounin in the next jounin exams. Over the years her skills in weaponry have improved a lot making her an expert when it comes to use any kind of weapon. Like Ino her life was good but she didn't mind to find someone special in her life or perhaps she was just too busy to even think about it. Maybe she will find someone maybe she won't she wasn't that desperate to search through the whole village to find a man she will be patient when the time comes.

Ino took a sip from her green tea before turning to her new friend" what about you Ayane any free time to get yourself a boyfriend?"

"No comment" was her only reply.

"Huh?" the Yamanaka raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten.

"It's nothing I don't like the topic" reply Ayane.

'Looks like someone must be having problems with looking for a boyfriend' thought Temari.

"Everyone it's all right Ayane doesn't want to talk about it" Kasumi said knowing her half sister wasn't the kind of person who was sociable or the kind to open up to people so easily.

"Okay I guess…." Ino said.

Sakura sighed" what's the big deal Ayane why don't you just tell them that you're together with Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura!" shouted the lavender haired kunoichi not sounding happy.

"What?!" Ino Tenten and Temari said in unison obviously they were shocked.

"No way…." Tenten said.

"You're actually together with Sasuke" Temari said.

"I didn't know that" Hinata replied.

"It's not possible Sasuke actually has a girlfriend I don't believe it!" Ino said with wide eyes.

"Congratulations Ayane-san" Hinata said with a smile happy to have met one of her new friends with a boyfriend.

"It's not that big of a deal" she replied.

"Not a big deal and you still didn't want to talk it out with us!" Tenten said.

"Ayane just doesn't like talking about personal topics" Kasumi said defending her.

"But we just became friends there's nothing wrong about talking about lives and that also include our love life" Ino said.

"If you don't want to talk about it Ayane-san we understand" Hinata said.

"Yeah no one is obligating you to tell us we don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Temari replied.

"Thanks…" Ayane said giving a small smile.

"But anyway I will tell you congratulations on winning Sasuke over Ayane you're very lucky to have caught one of the coolest and cute ninjas in Konoha. You know a lot of women were after him but he wasn't the kind of person interested in having a girlfriend" Ino said.

'I can see why?' she thought while rolling her eyes taking a bite from her dango" I don't know why he's chase by the women he can be lame when it comes to taking orders or even cooking. He doesn't even know how to cook a rice ball for crying out loud or even tempura."

The kunoichis stood quiet after hearing that before they eventually started laughing. Sakura drank her green tea while chuckling knowing it was true, but then again her cooking skills were as bad as the Uchiha. Ayane just grinned seeing the kunoichis laughed even Kasumi was joining a little on the laugh now she was certain for sure what she thought about her new friends.

'Looks like I'm going to get along with them after all.'

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes due to laughing so hard" oh please I'm….that was hilarious Ayane so Sasuke is really a horrible cook no wonder he always eats on a restaurant?"

"Yeah I have seen him eating on that small restaurant next to the Uchiha clan district I guess he has a good reason to not cook" Tenten said.

"Of course he's not going cook and eat the same monstrosity he made if he wants to die" Ino said as she started laughing with the rest of the kunoichis.

Ayane had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She was still a kunoichi from the Haji Mon and she needed to act firm and serious, even if right now was almost impossible to do. Kasumi chuckle a little but she maintain her composure not wanting to get carry away.

"How about if we change from topic before we all die of laughter?" Temari said she finally stopped from laughing.

"Right Kasumi have you caught yourself a nice guy?" asked the Yamanaka.

"Shessh Ino you're making it sound like we're fishing for men" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

The blond ignored her comment and focus her attention on the brownish orange haired kunoichi who was looking a little nervous. She wasn't ready to say in front of so many people that she had deep feelings for Naruto even if they were her friends not to mention she still hasn't receive an answer from the blond jounin yet. Sakura and Ayane gazed at her they knew how strong her feelings for Naruto were looks like she was bother to reveal to the rest of the kunoichis about her love for the blond. The kunoichis were waiting for her answer getting curious due that she hasn't said a word for a couple of minutes.

Kasumi started" well I…"

"It's all right Kasumi doesn't have someone in mind she hasn't thought about such thing yet" Ayane said.

Kasumi gazed at her half sister in puzzlement but she smiled mentally feeling so relief that she helped her from telling her feelings' Ayane thank you…'

"I see so you're single too I guess the only one who has a boyfriend is Ayane" Ino replied.

"Not quite" Ayane replied getting the attention from the kunoichis" there's still one more person who has someone special in her heart."

"Who is it?" asked Hinata gazing around the table.

Sakura was puzzle before Ayane grinned at her" Sakura I am going to get even with you for telling them about me and Sasuke so…."

The pink haired medic gasped turning pale knowing exactly what she was going to do' oh no she's not going to…'

"**She is damn it!" **inner Sakura said freaking out.

"Everyone Sakura likes master Ryu."

"What?!" everyon shouted in unison gazing at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Is that true Sakura?!" Tenten said.

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Temari said.

"I don't know what she's talking about?!" Sakura was blushing.

"Don't lie Sakura you know I'm right" Ayane said.

"Stop it Ayane!"

"So it's true?" Hinata said shocked.

"Oh yes her and master Ryu have become quite close while we were participating in the tournament" replied the lavender haired kunoichi.

"Whoa lucky you Sakura" Tenten said with a smirk.

"I'll say" Temari replied with an equal smirk.

Sakura finally gave in admitting defeat, her blush was still present in her cheeks" so what if Ryu and I have become good friends and maybe we have gotten close. But it doesn't mean we have reach to a point where we have become a couple."

"But you have thought about it eh?" Tenten grinned.

"Whatever…" she mumble.

"No way!"

Everyone looked at Ino who was still shocked because of the revelation she hasn't said a word due that she couldn't think straight. She faced the pink haired medic with some anger and jealousy in her baby blue eyes she went to her best friend looking like she was going to start a fight with her. Sakura knew that look in the Yamanaka's eyes which means an argument or a fight could start any second now. The last thing she needed right now is to have another one of her fights with the blond when she wasn't in the mood to argue. After a couple of years her friendship with Ino deepened even more than when they were kids and they have become the best of friends. However they started having some dumb arguments about silly things it seems that after years their rivalry that supposedly died when they were twelve was still pretty much alive. They were best friends and best rivals.

She sighed at the bleach blond" Ino please let's not start another stupid argument."

"Oh damn right I will start an argument with you is it true you actually like Ryu Hayabusa?!"

"Yeah so what of it?" she got annoyed at her tone.

"You have really outdone yourself this time Sakura, you think someone like you has a chance against a hunk like him?!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene while the pink haired kunoichi had a vein popping on her forehead getting angry with the Yamanaka's rude comment" what are you saying Ino pig?!"

"Exactly what I say forehead there's no way you can't catch someone like Ryu Hayabusa he's out of your league!"

The pink haired medic chuckle in amusement" come on admit it you're jealous."

"I am not jealous you're the one who will get humiliated when you fail conquering Ryu's heart, I actually feel sorry for you I don't want to see you when you get rejected."

"Ha that's a laugh just so you know Ino pig like Ayane said me and Ryu have become close when I was in Japan. Can you imagine that he actually carried me in his arms all the way to my apartment?"

'After he fought you and beat you in the second round of the tournament' Ayane thought with a sweat dropped along with Kasumi.

"Oh you're so full of it" replied the annoyed and jealous Ino.

"I'm not full of it Ino piggy he really did carried me in his arms all the way to my place. It was amazing I felt his strong and powerful arms carrying me like I was light as a feather, might as well add that he smell incredible" she licked her lips in satisfaction making Ino's blood boil.

"Forehead I can't believe you will get him!"

"Better believe it piggy!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Piggy piggy!"

"Cut it out you two were supposed to be having fun not going at each other's throat!" Tenten said getting between the two kunoichis.

"I agree there's no need to fight in front of everyone let's enjoy the time we have with our new friends" Hinata said.

"Let's change the topic shall we I don't want to see a fight between two immature girls fighting over one guy" Temari said while both Sakura and Ino pouted like spoiled brats.

"Yes let's get along everyone" Kasumi said.

Sakura and Ino were still glaring at each other before they turned their backs not looking at the other in the eye. Everyone sighed as they started to talk about something else while the two kunoichis were ignoring each other. After a couple of minutes they apologized and they were talking like nothing happened between them they started laughing proving that they were best of friends. Ayane watched everyone as they continued to talk about other things besides guys but she couldn't help but smile, because she felt like she actually fit in with the rest of the group.

(Time skip)

(Location: Konoha graveyard memorial ground hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Naruto and Kasumi were standing at the grave stone of his teacher and mentor Jiraiya. The grave stone was build larger than the regular stone in a rectangular shape with the leaf symbol of Konoha and a flame symbolizing the will of fire inherited by everyone from the village. Naruto stood quiet looking at the grave stone with sorrow in his eyes it was always the same thing every time he comes to visit. He will get depressed and every single memory he had with the toad sanin came rushing to him so quickly like he was seeing his whole life before him. The same man who took him under his wing and trained him, the same man who became like a father figure to him even if he was a complete pervert. A man he gained a lot of confidence and believed in him a lot, he became strong because of his teachings. Kasumi was staring at him trying to comfort him since it wasn't the first time she has accompany him to the graveyard to visit his teacher. He smiled as he started reading the inscription written on the stone.

_**Jiraiya of the legendary sanins **_

_**Beloved teacher**_

_**A true ninja who live his ninja way until the end**_

_**His will of fire burn brighter than ever**_

"_I believe that someday people will come to understand each other and perhaps peace will be achieved. That's why I became a writer I want them to buy my books so they can get along and come to an understanding even if that seems to be impossible. In any case if I don't find an answer to find peace I will leave that up to you."_

_The twelve year old Nauto nodded with a smile" right!"_

"Hey pervy sage I'm back again…." he took some of the flowers and place them in front of the grave stone changing the old ones remembering his words on that day, words that bring tears to his eyes.

"Please Naruto-san don't blame yourself for your sensei's death" Kasumi said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about Kasumi-chan I haven't said anything?" the blond gazed at her giving her one of his fake smiles.

"You haven't said a word but I can see it in your eyes. I know that look in your face you're obviously thinking that it's your fault and you're blaming yourself consciously."

Naruto blinked in realization and she was right. He has been blaming himself mentally it was the only thing he could do since he didn't have a clue where Pain is. It was better to blame himself for Jiraiya's death than keep looking and not finding anything he couldn't believe Kasumi was able to see that so quickly. She didn't know him as much as his teammates and yet he felt she knew him so well like she has been with him for years. He felt happy that she was able to see through his façade when he smiled at her he knew he could trust her no matter what he wouldn't want it any other way.

He put his arms on her shoulder giving her a true warm smile" thanks Kasumi-chan you're right I will not blame myself anymore. Pervy sage would have never wanted me to feel guilty for his death because it was never my fault to begin with. But I want to be the one to avenge him as his apprentice I have that responsibility to do, that's something I can't turn my back. I have never back down on my word and I'm not going to start now."

The kunoichi nodded smiling at him" I'm glad you're feeling better don't forget that I'm here. If you need someone to talk to I'll always be here to listen to your words always" she whispered the last part with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I couldn't be any happier to have you by my side Kasumi-chan your words have really change my thinking. I won't make the same mistake again blaming myself won't help me find his murder and fulfill my revenge, I will restore pervy sage's honor my way that's a promise believe it!"

"I'm will be there to help you in your revenge I well familiar with restoring someone's honor. I'm with you all the way" she replied with a smile.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan you don't know how much that means to me."

Kasumi nodded still feeling happy that he feels that way about her" anyway Naruto-san should we give Jiraiya-sama a silent prayer?"

"Yeah that will be the right thing to do."

The two ninjas got on their knees and closed their eyes as they started doing a silent prayer for the deseeded toad sanin. While they were praying Naruto opened one eye gazing at Kasumi still feeling due to her magical words he has never felt so happy before. It's like the kunoichi knew exactly what to say to him like she could read his mind. Of course he didn't believe of mind reading except if she had the sharingan but it was rather proof how much she knew him in such short time. After making the silent prayer to Jiraiya he made another one, this time he was praying for having such a close friend and someone who understood him perfectly. When they were done they left the graveyard walking together and smiling at each other both of couldn't be any happier with each other's company.

(Location: top of the Hokage monument Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Ryu was gazing at the full view of the leaf village standing at the highest point. He was able to see the entire length of the village from his position it was truly the biggest ninja village he has ever seen. His village and Hayate's village was nothing compare to how big Konoha is even if they were a little advance in economy, technology and man power. He could tell that Konoha was a peaceful village and looking at the faces of the people when he arrived he knew that they were good and caring people. There was no evil or any hatred which it made his hard to think how they can have hated Naruto for carrying the demon fox. The village lifted the spirits of its people and the ninjas to fight for what they believe just like he and Hayate have done for a long time. Now he knew why Naruto was so dedicated to fight for his village he was proud to be living in such village like Konoha. He continued gazing at the view not forgetting that he wasn't alone this entire time.

Next to him was Sakura who was trying not to look nervous or blush. The fact that they were in such a beautiful and romantic place it was enough to assume that they were in a date. She remembered when they went on their date back at sky city Tokyo even if it was ruined by ninjas from the black spider clan. She never wanted this moment to end to be here alone with Ryu was enough to make her giggle silly and squeal like a fan girl. But since she was an adult she wasn't going to go so low and behave like she was still twelve. But just thinking of all the women who were drooling at him, blushing, having nose bleeds and thinking hardcore perverted thoughts really made her angry. It was enough to make her blood boil and use all of her super strength to beat the living crap out of them. Even if most of them were her kunoichi friends, she just couldn't control the rage she was feeling due to her jealousy. Ryu has become someone close and dear to her and the fact that she has developed strong feelings for the dragon ninja made her lose control whenever a woman was looking at like she wanted to eat him. She hold her anger while gritting her teeth hoping that she doesn't see another woman looking at the super ninja like the term of undressing him with her eyes, she noticed that Ryu was staring at him.

"Yes Ryu?" she replied changing her serious expression with a smile.

"Is there something wrong you seem to be upset?"

"Huh no of course not it's just I'm always thinking about other things. You know how busy I am."

"Yes you told me you run the hospital medic staff due to your superiors' skills and teachings from Tsunade."

"That position is enough for me to be very busy running a whole medical staff isn't easy, it's a good thing I have a second in command otherwise I would be exhausted from work."

The dragon ninja nodded gazing at the view of the village" I can see now that Konoha is a village worthy of protection I wouldn't hesitate to fight for the people of Konoha."

Sakura smiled" I'm glad to hear that it's better now that your part of our allies you can protect Konoha too."

"Hayate can see it he can see the corruption just by looking at their faces as well as I."

"Their?" she gazed at him in puzzle before she gazed back at the view" you mean….the council?"

"The elders" he replied.

"Homura, Koharu and Danzo I don't know about the first two but Danzo I do know very well that he can't be trusted. He has his ways which are strict and he erases emotions from his own men the organization of ROOT which consists of emotionless ninja" she thought about her teammate Sai the person he used to be.

"I don't see anything wrong with getting rid of emotions."

The pink haired kunoichis gazed at him in shock" how…how can you say that?!"

"Ninjas are supposed to be emotionless killing tools that's how the logic states. We close down all of our human emotions and become cold in order to fight and kill, we don't show mercy to our enemies whether they are human or not. We protect our rights and village without the need to show mercy to the opposing forces, ninjas are technically weapon to kill that's the logic of being a ninja. Danzo is probably following that logic it will explain why trains his men by destroying their human emotions."

"So it's better to be an emotionless weapon to shed blood?" she gazed at him but Ryu remained quiet" you may be right in that logic but in Konoha we don't follow that logic. The logic to protect our friends and precious people while trying to find a way without resolving to death, however we do kill yes I will admit that but when it comes to a mission our comrade's lives are more important than the mission itself. My first lesson when I became a ninja came from my team teacher during a survival test, he said that those who don't follow the rules are considered trash but those who abandoned their friends are lower than trash."

"That is true I that logic is more understanding than the previous one. As the leader of my clan I fight and kill anyone who threatens and attacks my village. I also fight not just for my village but the whole world it's my duty and mission. As a descendant of the dragon lineage it is my life mission to destroy any evil that threatens the world it us my purpose…my life. To destroy the forces of darkness that emerges in this world that's why I exist just like my ancestors did many years ago."

"There isn't much about the dragon lineage in the records of our library so I don't know much about it" she replied with a smile always happy to have a conversation with him.

"That's because the dragon lineage has existed in our world for thousands of years before the system of the ninja hidden villages were created or other ninja villages for the matter. It has existed before the era of the sage of the six paths it's quite logical why they aren't any records about it. However they are ancient tomes that recite the greatest battles against the fiends and the members of the dragon lineage along with their allies."

"Allies?" she was amazed at the last part.

"Those of the dragon lineage were very strong warriors with superior skills but it doesn't mean that they fought alone. They had allies' random swordsmen or small clans even warriors from noble family they needed all the help they could get against the power of the fiends. Some of the ancient tomes mentioning the fiends were found in the vigorian capital of Tayron as part of the Vigor Empire. I took some of the volumes of the empire's history on my journey there, books and tomes about the wars between the fiends and those of the dragon lineage are store in the library of my village."

"That sounds very interesting I will like to read those books."

"You can since both of our villages have become allies you can visit my village and take a look for yourself."

"Right I can't believe I forgot about that maybe when I had the time I can visit your village Ryu."

"I will be honored if you visit my village Sakura we maybe heartless to our enemies but when it comes to allies we can be very kind and polite."

"I know" she replied with a giggle.

They stood quiet continuing gazing at the wonderful view. Sakura was having an internal battle with her inner self whether to tell him about saying goodbye or not. She knew it will hurt her that he leaves again but what she can do there was nothing she could. Ryu was the leader of his clan he was needed in his village he can't stay in Konoha. Suddenly she started acting like how Hinata used to behaved whenever Naruto was close, she started fidgeting a little like she was a shy girl trying to tell her crush her feelings. She blushed slightly and cursed in her mind to why she was feeling like this for crying out loud she's eighteen not twelve so why couldn't she help it but feel nervous like she was going to ask him out on a date, or better yet like she was about to confess her feelings to him.

"**Hell yeah this is my chance I don't want to say goodbye!"**

"I'm impressed you were able to learned one of the medical jutsus from my clan" Ryu said catching the pink haired kunoichi's attention.

"Oh well you know me I have become into a great medic nin I learned from the best" she replied erasing her silly blush.

The dragon ninja nodded" most of the medics from my village are good at chakra manipulation but they don't have the potential to learn the most advance medical ninjutsu. We have been teaching and gathering more forces to become medic nins since the last attacks to my village long ago."

Sakura gasped hearing that" what you're village was attacked when?!"

"A long time ago the first attack was made Doku lord of the greater fiends from the Vigor Empire. He was searching for the dark dragon blade which it was an evil blade that feeds on all the malice in the world, the more it feeds the more powerful it becomes. My clan has been guarding the blade for many generations until Doku came with his men and burn my village to the ground killing most of my brothers and sisters."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you have experienced something so horrible. It must be so hard to have your own village attacked and lose people from your clan killed" Sakura's jade eyes softened at the horrible image.

"The second attack was worst than Doku's. Genshi the leader of the black spider clan attacked the village searching for the fiend statue another item the Hayabusa clan has been guarding for generations. It was the key to open the fiend realm which the door laid at the top of Mt. Fuji they were more casualties and my father got wounded fighting Genshi."

"I'm really sorry about that but don't worry now that Konoha have become allies with your village, Tsunade-sama can send medical assistance to as well as back up. I will also go there and treat your people if another attack comes I will do my best and make sure no one dies" she smiled at him determination filled her heart she was sure of herself because she was that good as a medic nin.

"Thank you Sakura I know you will not let us down."

"Ryu?" she replied softly wanting to tell him.

"Yes?"

"I know….I know that you have to go back to your village but I want you to know, that I'm not ready to say goodbye to you…."

"Then don't say goodbye it's that simple."

"But you're leaving!"

"And yet you will see me again due that our villages are allies now like I told you Sakura back at the tournament we will meet again. I believe that our destinies are filled with good karma."

"Karma?" she looked at him confused.

"It's basically the will of our actions whether it's good or bad depending which side one is good or evil. Each karma is different when you're in a different side good karma leads to hope, interesting possibilities and even peace."

"I see I get it now then I hope my karma will lead me back to you."

"I believe it will but until then…" Ryu offered her hand as an act of a handshake.

Sakura smiled taking his hand in the handshake" until we meet again Ryu."

"Until we meet again Sakura"

Sakura smiled at the handshake knowing she will see him again she had a strong feeling and she believe in Ryu's words because she has gained a high trust and faith in him. In her mind she felt sad because she felt like he didn't like her, she knew he like her as a friend but she wanted to be more than friendship. For now this was going to be enough for her and hope that she will have better luck with the dragon ninja in the future.

'Ryu is that what you only see me….as a friend I wish you could see me more than that?'

"**Hell no I'm not going to give up I will work hard to earn the right to have his heart!"**

(Location: Uchiha clan district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Sasuke was showing Ayane around the clan district all of the places that were important in the clan's history. He showed to the clan's grounds, the former police station, and the shrine where the clan had their reunions. They were now walking the streets of the empty clan district although it wasn't a happy tour at least for Sasuke. Ayane took a glance at him and she knew it pained him to walk such empty streets with no one around to say hello to him or even say good morning. Yet she felt happy that he has taken his time to show her around his clan grounds, it was something personal to him yet precious to the Uchiha. It was a proof how much he trusted her he has chosen her to enter and get closer to him so she can be part of his life. Even if she couldn't believe that she was actually in an official relationship it was still new to her but so far she liked it, she got annoyed sometimes at his attitude but she wasn't bothered at all. It's like she enjoy arguing with him it was part of being together as a couple she realized that they have arrived at his house which it was a little bigger than the others since it belonged to the heirs of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke slid the paper door leading her inside of his house before they removed their shoes and sandals. He led her to the hall way leading to the main part of the house. Ayane was amazed at the sight it was a little bigger inside than the outside she also noticed how clean the house looked. Everything was set in place all the decorations and the furniture was rightfully clean, anyone could tell that he has done a good job in keeping the house clean. It amazed her a little that he can clean such a big house all on his own he probably knows how to take his time to do the cleaning. Someone as skilled and strong as Sasuke probably was always busy doing missions so she was surprise that he has time to clean the house even when he was busy. Sasuke showed her to the dining room where his family used to eat and talked about their lives and how his day went along with Itachi, the entire house brought him happy and sad memories. She got on her knees sitting on the short table as the Uchiha left to the kitchen, minutes later he returned to the table bringing two cups of green tea. He waited for her to taste the tea and await her opinion hoping that it was a positive reaction. She drank her tea before staying quiet gazing at the Uchiha without showing a reaction.

"It's good…"

"Really….thanks I guess…" he replied trying not sound too flattered' looks like I did the right thing in following Sakura's advice in making green tea.'

"This place is big you must get lonely being her on your own" she took another sip from her tea while keeping her eye on the raven haired Uchiha.

"I got used to it besides Naruto, Sakura drops by often as well as Shikamaru we always play shogi so it's not so lonely living here…"

"And the whole district don't you get lonely walking the empty street?"

"I always skipped walking the street I used a teleportation jutsu to get to the village district" he replied walking the streets of the Uchiha district reminded him so much of that horrible night.

"I see…." she took another sip from her tea staring at her boyfriend someone who has become very dear to her" listen Sasuke….thanks for showing me around your clan grounds."

"No problem I'm usually busy but today is an exception. I don't mind showing you around of what once was the Uchiha clan" his onyx eyes stared at his green tea not wanting to make eye contact with the lavender haired kunoichi.

Ayane stared at her green tea before looking at him" it's not over yet, the Uchiha clan is not dead. You're still here standing as long as there's one the revival of a clan is inevitable."

"That's what I have in mind I want to revive the clan once again and make it powerful and popular like it used to be long ago, it was one of objective in life" he didn't wanted to think about the other objective.

"You fulfilled the first part then second one will be easier…"

"I know….but still…."

"What's wrong?" she kept her eyes on him.

"I can't help but feel like I did a mistake in killing Itachi. Don't get me wrong I had to do it he had to die after what he did it was my reason for my revenge, I just don't understand this uncertain feeling in my gut."

"It's not easy to take the life of a love one or a family member. I know about it there were times I hesitated in killing Kasumi even if I held a grudge of envy for her. I had second thoughts that I couldn't pull it off which it angered me. I am a ninja I'm suppose to obey my orders and yet the times I encountered her I…I follow my orders but a voice in the back of my head kept telling me no. In the end I was so glad that I didn't kill her….I have never felt so relief to follow that voice in my head."

"I don't know if I heard that voice in the back of my head when I fought Itachi. I was so determined to kill him and finish this once and for all and my hatred pushing me too, so I couldn't tell if I had second thoughts back then. I admit I missed him just like the rest of my family and my clan but I can't forgive him for everything he did…"

"Who said that you have to forgive him for his crime?" Ayane said getting seated next to him very close" you can't forgive him and you will never forgive him for what he did, he killed your clan and betrayed your village there's nothing to forgive. I still harbor hatred for the man who was once my father….I hated Raidou with every bit of my strength for everything he did. Betraying my village stealing the scroll of the sky torn blast, injuring Hayate and raping my mother allowing my birth to happen I no longer think my birth was a mistake I am born so I can live an honest and better life than his."

Sasuke chuckle" looks like you have finally buried your past for good that's good. I'm glad you no longer feel like it was a mistake for you to be born" he took a sip from his tea.

"Not anymore I leave my past behind and buried it when Naruto beat Hayate and brought us together as a family I will never forget what he did for us, yet he doesn't expects a thing in return he only offers his friendship."

"The dobe works on mysterious ways he can change the darkest person into a whole new person filled with light."

"Lame…" she replied for his comment before taking another sip from her tea and Sasuke sweat dropped at her comment" but anyway I also have to thank you for what you did for me."

"For what?" he looked at her before he felt Ayane's arms wrapping around his neck making him blushed at the close proximity with the kunoichi.

"For what you said about facing the past to move on with our present and the future, I really took your advice to heart and you were right. When I killed the Raidou clone I was finally able to move on with my life you're I immediately thought of your advice. I am grateful for you and your friends I have become a new better me and I have to thank you and Naruto for changing my heart."

"Thanks….I'm glad you feel that way we are allies now so we have to watch for each other's backs from now on…." Sasuke trailed off gazing at her eyes his brain wasn't working anymore, the only thing in his mind right now was to kiss his kunoichi.

"It will be hard to say goodbye again to you Sasuke…." She replied in a whisper as she reached with her hand and touched his cheek in a tender way.

"I feel the same way too…it will be pure torture if you leave" he whispered back as he touched her cheek equally it was only making him want to kiss her even more.

"Glad to hear that you feel that way I have that effect on you I'm honored" she finally cupped her hands on the side of his face.

"Ayane…." Sasuke's blush got worst.

Slowly the kunoichi pulled the Uchiha towards her leading his face inches from her own. She guided his face namely his lips towards her ready to give him a kiss. Sasuke felt his heart beating like crazy this was perhaps the sweetest kiss he will be receiving from his girlfriend. Ayane gazed at him sweetly while she licked her lips seductively at his boyfriend dying to taste his lips. Just before their lips were so close feeling their tickling their noses she quickly pulled him back preventing the kiss from happening. The Uchiha blinked expecting to have a kiss from his girlfriend he was caught off guard by her sudden action. Even if he was dying to taste her sweet lips again due that he will never get tire of kissing her lips.

"Ayane?" he was confused by her action.

The kunoichi grinned at him" well I will see you next time thanks for the tea farewell."

She quickly vanished leaving the house and leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke behind. He was still trying to catch what just happened one minute he was about to kiss his girlfriend, and the next minute he didn't got a kiss but a goodbye from the lavender haired kunoichi. Soon his puzzlement became anger and annoyance not believing what just happened he got up from his table gazing around the place. He activated his sharingan and noticed that he didn't saw traces of her chakra anymore, she was gone.

"I don't believe it….that's it she did the whole kiss on purpose then says goodbye and leaves…I don't believe I was so stupid and fell for that, how could she leave me high and dry?!"

Suddenly he never noticed Ayane appearing again next to him shocking him a lot" I got you stupid…."

She quickly pulled his in a passionate kiss with some tongue action she wanted to make sure she tasted his lips real good since she won't be seeing him again for who knows how long. Sasuke was shocked at first but he quickly gave in accepting the kiss with equal passion and using his tongue to have a friendly war with her tongue. They were kissing for a couple of minutes but to them it felt like forever but they wanted to enjoy this kiss due that they won't see each other again for a while. They finally broke the kiss and Ayane was grinning at him in amusement like she enjoyed the little prank before the big goodbye kiss. Sasuke on the other hand was blushing but he was frowning at her prank he didn't like it one bit compare to the kiss which he like it very much.

"I hate you…."

She waved her hand at him as a way to get back to him for what he did to her back at Japan" I know I hate you too."

(Time skip)

(Location: village gates south entrance Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Team seven with Kasumi was standing in front of their new allies as they were ready to leave Konoha and returned to their rightful villages. As much as they didn't wanted them to leave they needed to return to their homes since both Hayate and Ryu are leaders of their own clan and Ayane was about to be promoted to leader of the Haji Mon clan. Sakura gazed at Ryu with a smile although she was crying on the inside not wanting him to go, to leave her again was going to be true hell. Ryu gazed at her and gave her a nod remembering what he told her about karma and their destinies he wasn't worry he knew they will meet each other again. Sasuke gazed at Ayane who was only staring at him with sad eyes and she was holding the urge to cry she was going to miss him as well as him. They only smiled at each other hoping that it won't be long until they see each other again. Kasumi was gazing at her brother smiling at him she was going to miss him but she didn't have to worry about seeing him again knowing she will she has gotten use to live in Konoha and she couldn't be any happier with her new home. Naruto was gazing at everyone happy to have met more friends and allies, not to mention that he was the one keeping the alliance with Hayate instead of the leaf village. Hayate gazed at both his sister and his new friend Naruto knowing that he made a good decision making the alliance with him and letting the blond be with Kasumi.

It's time for us to return to our villages" Hayate replied.

"Do you guys have to leave already?" asked Naruto while Sasuke and Sakura's eyes lit up slightly because they wanted them to stay just a little longer.

"We must we are needed back in our villages" Ryu said.

"We have stayed here for too long we can't keep everyone in our village waiting" Ayane said.

"I wish you guys would stay a little longer" replied the blond jounin.

"Quit your whining dobe didn't you hear them they need to go now?" Sasuke said annoyed at his friend's comment in his mind he wished they could stay.

"They have their duties and responsibilities to fulfill back at their villages" Sakura said hiding her sad tone.

"Not to worry we might meet again depending on the circumstances" Hayate replied.

"Until we meet again everyone" Sakura said while Sasuke nodded.

"Hayate I…." Kasumi started.

"Kasumi you will do just fine I know you will make Konoha proud just like our clan. I don't care what the elder might say but I'm already proud of you."

The kunoichi had tears forming on her eyes as she nodded" thank you….my brother."

"Kasumi-chan what are you waiting for give him a goodbye hug?" Naruto smiled at her while giving her a small push standing in front of Hayate.

"Hayate?" she gazed at her brother with tears in her eyes.

The ninja leader sighed smiling at his sister" yes Kasumi you can."

Kasumi went to him giving him a big hug as she sobbed softly. Hayate accepted the hug happy to have her finally safe from her fate as a traitor. She was finally part of a village where she has decided to give her loyalty to and fight for the village as well as her friends. Everyone smiled at the sight before the two siblings broke the hug smiling at one another. Kasumi went back to Naruto's side while Hayate nodded to the blond seeing that the two were happy together.

"Naruto I'm counting on you to take care of my sister."

The blond jounin chuckle" she doesn't need my protection but I'm still going to protect her" his comment made the kunoichi giggled.

Hayate before he turned to Ryu and Ayane" let's go!"

All three of them vanished. Ryu vanished in a swirl of leaves followed by Hayate in feather and Ayane in butterflies. They were now alone at the village gates while Sasuke and Sakura were down at their leave and Naruto was smiling hoping to meet them again. After everything they went through back at the tournament he has forged a deep bond with them. They fought each other and earn a strong trust and respect in each other he wasn't going to forget them.

"They're gone…" Sakura said finally showing her sad tone.

"Yeah…." Sasuke replied in the same tone.

"Come on you guys don't get so down we'll meet them again it's a high possibility!" Naruto said making an attempt to cheer his teammates up.

Sasuke snorted" easy for you to say Kasumi is here so there's no need for you to mope around."

The blond blinked while Kasumi was blushed" what Kasumi-chan what do you mean Sasuke?"

Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi sweat dropped at his comment.

'Still dense' thought Sasuke.

'I swear Naruto can be so dense' thought Sakura.

'Naruto-san…'

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked the puzzle Naruto.

"It's nothing I better get going I have to attempt the hospital for my shift" Sakura said leaving.

"I have training to do" Sasuke said before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

'They really missed them very much looks like I'm not the only one eh?' thought Naruto before gazing at Kasumi the only person who was with him at the moment.

He saw her smiling at him and suddenly he remembered her confession from when they were back at the DOATEC facility. He remembered his heart beating fast hearing her sweet words from her confession. Images came back and forth from the time he first met her at the cruise ship until the last one every single image of him spending time with her and the fun he had with her. Whenever he was with her his heart skipped a beat and the warm feelings he felt were unique, it was completely different when he was with Tina. What he felt for the kunoichi was such a great feeling that he didn't understood to this very day what was this warm feeling in his heart. He just wanted to be with her no matter what and be by her side forever he smiled at her as his cheeks had a tint of pink in them. He may not know about these feelings he had for the kunoichi but he was going to find out.

"Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-san?" she smiled at him.

The tall blond scratched the back of his head in embarrassment while blushing" I was wondering if you….would like to eat some ramen with me…I mean I understand if you're busy and you can't…what do you say?"

Kasumi blushed as her heart skipped a beat her upper lip started trembling' he's….asking me out!"

Naruto sighed seeing her reaction looking like she was scared he thought she was going to say no" it's all right Kasumi-chan if you don't want to go I understand honest."

"Yes I will love to go with you!" she quickly replied blushing.

Naruto was shocked" what?"

"I said I want to go with you Naruto-san…."

The blond quickly smiled as he took Kasumi heading to the streets of the village" all right then let's go!"

Kasumi blushed as he was holding her hand but she smiled looks like her stay in Konoha was getting even better her dream has come true. She was going on a date with the blond ninja who stole her heart maybe she can finally get together with him and perhaps become an official couple.

(Location: somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean below the sea)

In the depths of the deep blue ocean a large submarine with the mark of thumbs up and colored yellow was navigating with its bright lights for illuminating the dark surrounding of the ocean. The submarine was also equipped with a large powerful ray it looked very heavy. Inside of the yellow submarine in the control room were none other than Zack and Niki. The young woman was wearing a silver colored outfit while her boyfriend Zack has changed his hair colored to white and he was wearing a white tuxedo with a white cape. The couple seemed to be looking for something using their submarine while Niki was driving the underwater machine she was also checking on the radar in order to locate what they were looking for. Zack was gazing through the window keeping his eyes ahead in the ocean looking anxious. He wanted to find it already to start his big plans and probably the best vacation ever that is if he finds it on time because he was getting a bit impatient. He gazed at his girlfriend who was looking calm driving and watching the radar.

"Any sign of it?" he finally asked losing his patience.

"Not yet radar hasn't picked anything yet."

"Can the radar locate things faster?"

Niki sweat dropped at his comment" the sub is going as fast as it can just be patient we'll find it."

"I don't remember that it took us this long to find it the last time" he replied with a sigh.

"Zack give it a rest I know you want to start rebuilding the island but we have to find it first please be patient for me okay?" Niki winked at him.

"I know but I really want to test the new gravity ray this time its water proof. It's not like the last time that I have to buy an air craft to carry the gravity ray. I would have never been able to buy it if it wasn't for the money Naruto gave me from the tournament."

"You will test it soon sooner than you think" she replied with a smile as the radar started beeping" good news Zack the radar is picking up something."

"Is it my island?!" replied the shocked Zack.

"Could be let's check the coordinates" she pressed a button from the radar showing the exact coordinates to whatever is that it located.

"Those coordinates yes it is my island I will never those coordinates yes!"

"Looks like we're not so far from it" said Niki.

"Then let's get there already full speed ahead!" Zack pressed the button for the turbo engine.

"Wait Zack!"

The submarine went turbo heading to their destination as they were getting closer judging from their radar. Zack turned off the turbo pressing the same button again as he was in shocked with a smile. Niki composed herself from the wild ride sighing before she gazed at her boyfriend, seeing his reaction she decided to look from one of the windows. She smiled as she was looking in the distance the sink island of Zack it was déjà vu all over again when they went to raise back to the ground the last time. Zack was beyond happy thinking of all the possibilities his dream was so near.

"We did it Niki!" he hugged his girlfriend happily.

"It took a little longer than last time but we finally found it."

"Right it's time to start operation back to the surface!"

Niki nodded activating the controls for the gravity ray" systems online!"

The large ray equipped on the submarine started glowing in purplish glow as a sign that it has been activated.

Niki smiled gazing at her boyfriend" the ray is ready on your call."

"Fire away baby!" he hit the button hard.

The gravity weapon shoots a powerful purple ray hitting the entire sink island. In a just a couple of minutes the island started lifting from the ground and slowly it made its way upwards heading to the surface. The couple were smiling seeing how the island have completely reached the surface they shortly follow with their submarine reaching the surface. The opened the hatch gazing at the island which it was a mess because of the last disaster that occurred which it the volcano was erupting for the second time. Both of them cheered before giving each other a hug.

"We did it!" Niki said.

"Sure thing pumpkin but it's not over yet now comes the best part it's time to rebuild my island. It will receive the best make over and it will look even better than ever!"

"I contacted the construction team before heading out and gave them the coordinates it will take them a couple of hours before they arrive."

"Yes man everything is going according to plan once the teams rebuild my island from head to toe I will turn it into the best beach and resort and the place to have the best vacation ever!"

Niki giggled" will there be a third beach volleyball tournament?"

"Pumpkin that's like asking if the sky is blue of course there will be another tournament we need some competition to keep the spirit of my island alive!"

"Don't forget to keep your end of the bargain."

"Huh what end of the bargain?" Zack answered pretending that he didn't know.

Niki frowned at him" don't play dumb you promised Naruto you will invite him to the island for giving you part of the winning prize money from the tournament."

"Oh right of course how I could forget about that of course he's coming to Zack's paradise."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on Zack I can't believe you forgot what you told me before you entered the tournament. I told you that when we raised your island again you promised me you will invite the guys too."

"What but pumpkin my island is supposed to be for girls only!"

"Naruto is coming too…"

"He's coming for keeping my promise as part of the deal but no other guy is coming here besides him and that's final."

"Please Zack cutie pie" Niki gave him the sad puppy face.

"No don't do that stop it!" Zack backed away and he felt from the submarine landing in the water.

The young woman giggled before resuming her cute adorable face" please sweetie pie you promised me you wouldn't break your promise to me right?"

"Okay fine I'll do it I…..I will invite the guys from the tournament too."

"What I didn't hear you?"

"I say I'll do it I'll invite the guys too!"

"Thanks sweetie pie but I will like to be the one to send the invitations to all of them."

"Fine whatever you say pumpkin" mumble the not so happy Zack because he wanted his island to be male free just full of women so he can try and peep at them especially peeping at Tina.

Niki giggled gazing at the island" this is going to be the best beach volleyball tournament ever!"

"A volleyball tournament with guys and the ladies I guess that doesn't so bad. Who knows maybe it can work?" Zack replied getting happy as long as there were women and his girlfriend it was enough for him.

**To be continued: end of part 1 Tournament arc**

**Yes its finally finished part 1 of the trilogy it's finally complete. I am so happy I hope you all have enjoy the first part of this trilogy please let me know with your reviews. Also I want to thank everyone who had review the story and those who have been reading it since the beginning thank you very much. **

**Now I'm sure some of you are wondering a couple of things that left you thinking from this part I have come up with a couple of questions so here they are.**

**1. About Danzo?**

**Can't say much about him without spoiling the whole trilogy but I will say it will be reveal during part 3.**

**2. Will Naruto have a sword?**

**Someone asked me this although I don't remember who but that question will be answer in part 3.**

**3. About Sakura's sword?**

**Can't say much without spoiling the trilogy, however I will give some clues in part 2 and it will finally be reveal at the beginning of part 3.**

**4. About Akatsuki?**

**Akatsuki will finally reveal themselves in part 3.**

**5. About Donovan's ultimate creation?**

**Forget it I am not saying a word about this because I will be basically destroying the whole story if I tell but expect the ultimate creation to make its debut at the end of part 2 and it will be reveal in part 3.**

**6. About the rookie nine?**

**I guess I can give a couple of hints about them. It will be basically in part 3 I have some plans for Hinata, Neji, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi that's all I will say.**

**7. Will Naruto become Hokage in this story?**

**Hmm….interesting question so no comment I guess everyone will have to wait for the end of part 3 to find out. **

**8. About Kyuubi? **

**Kyuubi will appear again and he will play an important role during part 3.**

**Well I guess that's enough I can't think of anymore questions but if any of you have a question please review and I will answer it but don't expect that I will say spoilers. **

**Now here's a question I will gladly answer to all the readers.**

**9. About part 2?**

**Well part 2 will basically be like a filler part but a bit of a cool down fun part. It will have more romance and I will say it now because now is a good time to say it. Part 2 will be rated M because it will have LEMONS that's right people lemons ,sex scenes, hanky panky whatever you guys call it so you have been warned to all minors NOT to read this part of the trilogy. The setting of part 2 will be on Zack's new and remodeled island and the plot will basically is that the guys and the girls will be invited to the paradise resort and have fun. At the same time the third beach volleyball tournament will kick in too so expect lots of volleyball action, as well as some hardcore sex action hehe. **

**This part will also be focus on the bonding of the pairings from part 1 expect more Naru/Kasu, Sasu/Aya, Saku/Ryu, Haya/Hito development as well as the other pairings. I will also like I have mentioned in part 1 Brad/Christie will also be developed in this part. Friendship, teamwork, forging and deepening bonds, deepening love and feelings those are the factors that it will be developed in this part. The length of the part will be short so this part of the trilogy might go to 14 or probably 15 chapters or maybe even less. I can't forget about the title of course part 2 of the trilogy will be called "Naruto Xtreme 3". **

**As for part 3 I will give you guys the spoiler for the title "Naruto Gaiden 3"**

**So looked forward for Naruto Xtreme 3 coming soon to a fan fiction site near you and remember NO MINORS can't read this part!**

**Farewell until the next time!**


End file.
